HOT SUMMER
by impassegirl89
Summary: Bella es una chica de 17 años que es obligada a ir a una especie de campamento pero en hotel.no está contenta con la idea y va enfadada pero allí hay algo que la anima.su lado más femenino aflora gracias a un reto que se le pone delante.
1. Chapter 1

_**aupa!**_

**_bueno e aqui mi nueva historia. siento rayaros con mis histoias pero es que he acabdo de escribri la de "fuego & hielo" como ya he dicho allí y me aburro en acsa sin hacer nad así que me he decidido a escribir esta que la tenía pensada desde que fui a Túnez(notese que la historia está ambientada allí)_**

**_bueno decidí que sería de humanos porque la historia que más a triunfado de las mías es de humanso así que eso!_**

**_y bueno decir que los personajes pues algunos son como en el libro pero la mayoría tiene distintas eprsonalidades._**

**_espero que o guste y me gustaría que opinaraís_**

**_muaks!_**

**_Impass*_**

**_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()_**

**P.O.V. Bella**

_-¡Bella despierta ya!_

Por cuarta vez mi hermano me llamaba. Entró de golpe en mi habitación y abrió la persiana. La luz me cegó y me tapé con las sábanas hasta la cabeza. Él en cambio me las quitó por lo que me ovillé sobre mi misma.

_-¡Bella!-_el grito al oído fue tan fuerte que me asustó y caí de la cama.

Escuché su escandalosa risa mientras intentaba ponerme al menos derecha; estaba tirada en el suelo con la cara ahí y las piernas enganchadas entre las sábanas. Cuando al fin me desenganché miré a mi hermano con cara de odio.

Era increíble, lo mirabas y tenía pinta de jugador de rugby. Era alto y grande, con el pelo oscuro y ojos marrones. Como yo, tenía la piel muy blanca pero era muy guapo. Físicamente no nos parecíamos en nada. Aún así, aunque daba la impresión de ser serio era la persona más alegre y payasa que he conocido nunca. Le encantaba burlarse de mí y a veces hasta parecía más pequeño que yo e infantil peor era muy buen hermano.

_-Emmett…podrías despertarme como la gente normal…_

_-llevo media hora llamándote y no hacías caso_-dijo riendo todavía-_venga vamos que es tarde y vamos a perder el avión._

_-sabes que no quiero ir hermanito…no se porque mama y papa me obligan casi tengo la mayoría de edad…encima no quiero alejarme de Jacob y…espera… ¿has dicho…vamos?-_lo miré sorprendida

_-Si, he dicho vamos. Ya se que a mí ya no me obligan pero necesito unas vacaciones y Túnez me vendrá bien para alejarme de todo esto aunque eso signifique que tengo que aguantarte durante al estancia allí_-dijo sin dejar de sonreír

Corrí a abrazarlo. Sabía que no iba por eso; tanto Emmett como yo odiábamos irnos a esos viajes programados a los que nos mandaban en verano nuestros padres pero al no tener 18 no teníamos más remedio. Pero desde el año pasado mi hermano ya no tenía que ir por la edad así que este año me tocaba ir sola y encima a Túnez. Demasiado calor, demasiado sol…y sabía que Emmett venía por mí. Hace nada había cortado con mi novio o mejor dicho él me había dejado y llevaba destrozada un tiempo, mi Emmy sabía que si iba sol pasaría el día en la habitación.

_-muchas gracias Emmy_-le dije sin dejar de abrazarle

_-de nada enana pero venga levántate y acaba de prepararte. Ya he metido las maletas a la limusina._

_-¿papa y mama están abajo?_-pregunté esperanzada

_-no lo siento…se han ido pronto…pero me han dicho que me despida de tú y que te diga que te lo pases muy bien_

Suspiré. Debí haberlo imaginado. Mis padres eran importantes empresarios que nunca estaban en casa; ni siquiera dormían en casa Solo los fines de semana y entonces solían tener reuniones en casa y no tenían tiempo para nosotros. Hoy lunes esperaba que se quedasen a despedirme porque no me verían en mucho tiempo pero al parecer volvían a desaparecer.

Me duché dejando que el agua fría despejara mi cabeza y salí a vestirme. Me puse una falda negra que me llegaba por la mitad del muslo y una camiseta del mismo color de palabra de honor con un fruncido en el pecho. Me maquille un poco y bajé a desayunar con Emmett. Él engullía con ganas tortitas con mucho chocolate y bebía en intervalos seguidos su Cola Cao. Cogí unos huevos revueltos y me los comí. Luego nos pusimos en marcha.

Llegamos al aeropuerto y fui a comprar algunas golosinas para el viaje mientras Emmett iba a ocuparse del equipaje. Al de una hora nos encontrábamos en el avión. Mi hermano escuchaba música y yo leía un libro que me había comprado antes de ayer; los renglones torcidos de Dios. El viaje se pasó rápido al estar metida en mi lectura.

Al llegar allí nos llevaron en un autobús hasta el hotel que era enorme. En la entrada un botones vino a coger nuestras maletas y llevarlas a nuestra habitación que estaba en la última planta. Llegué y me tumbé en la cama.

_-¿Qué haces?-_me preguntó mi hermano_-¡vamos a la piscina!_

Vaya…sol nada más llegar…pero teniendo en cuenta que él había venido por mi decidí que se lo debía. Cogí mi bikini me lo puse y bajamos allí. Nada más llegar busqué sombra; no pensaba ponerme al sol. Me tumbé en la hamaca que había conseguido a escuchar música. Estaba boca abajo cuando noté hacer agua en mí.

_-¡Emmett!-_le chillé_-¡me mojas!_

_-vamos a bañarnos enana_

_-no quiero vete tú-_le dije cruzándome de brazos pero su mirada me asustó-_Emmett…ni se te ocurra…_

Me cogió en brazos y me llevó hasta la orilla.

_-tápate la nariz enana que vamos al agua_

_-¡EMMETT!_

Saltó al agua conmigo en brazos


	2. Chapter 2

_**aupa!**_

**_he visto que la histroia ha tenido buen recivimiento me alegro tanto!_**

**_bueno aqui dejo el segundo capítulo de "hot summer"_**

_**este es desde el punto de vista de Edward y más o menos veis de que va su papel en esta historia.**_

_**no se parece para nada al Edward de crepúsculo, aviso con antelación**_

**_espero que os guste!_**

**_espero reviews!_**

**_muaks!_**

**_Impass*_**

**_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()_**

_**P. O.V. Edward**_

Iba en el avión con una sonrisa en la cara. Este verano por fin había convencido a mis padres para que nos mandasen a Alice y a mí al campamento hotel. Mi hermana estaba feliz, quería hacer amigos. Yo…bueno se que soy un chico guapo, sexy e irresistible así que podréis imaginarme a lo que voy. Tengo 18 años, ¿Qué esperáis? Pensaba agrandar mi lista cuanto más mejor en ese viaje. Encima que con mi cuerpazo podía elegir a las mejores. Y… ¿Por qué no empezar en ese mismo instante? Acababa de pasar una azafata muy guapa así que toqué el botón y enseguida vino adonde mí.

_-¿quería algo señor?-_me dijo educadamente.

_-en realidad si…a ti_

_-¿co…como?-_la azafata es estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.

-_lo que has escuchado preciosa. Es un avión lujoso. Si quieres podemos pasarnos a la parte de atrás._

Al pareces se debatía entre la lujuria que le embargaba y su profesionalidad así que la ayudé a elegir. Le acaricié la mano y tembló. Que fácil era aquello…pronto tendría azafata borrada de mi lista.

_-¿y bien…? ¿Qué contestas?_

Se lo pensó unos segundos y luego asintió. Le dije que se adelantara. Mi hermana me miraba con ojos de medio enfado.

_-ahora vengo hermanita_-le dije sonriendo-_voy a hacer una cosa_

Me fui a encontrar con la azafata a la que ni pregunté el nombre. Simplemente llegué y la besé. Nunca había sido un chico romántico, eso era para los débiles, por lo que simplemente fui directo al grano. Aún así sabía que disfrutaría, mi fama de Dios del sexo donde quiera que fuera. No me molesté en los preliminares, simplemente era una más y no me apetecía currármelo. Cuando me fui sin decirle nada.

Cuando llegué a mi asiento Alice me miraba de muy mala forma.

_-Edward te quiero mucho como hermano pero… ¿no crees que deberías empezar a tratar mejor a tus…conquistas?_

_-Alice…no quiero un amor para toda la vida solo quiero un poco de sexo_

_-pero aún así…_

_-venga Alice…olvídalo…este verano va a ser genial_

Ella suspiró y se rindió. Al fin de cuentas sabía que no me haría cambiar de opinión. La azafata pasó por al lado de mí para que la hablase pero me puse a leer sin darle importancia.

Llegamos en unos 20 minutos al aeropuerto y para entonces mi recién conquista ya se había dado por aludida y me habían cambiado a un chico. Nos llevaron en autobús privado hasta el hotel y mandé subir mis cosas a la habitación en la anteúltima planta.

-_Alice cambiémonos y vayamos a la piscina_

_-¡si! Ahí habrá mucha gente a la que conocer_-de repente cayó en la cuenta-_y chicas a las que fichar… ¿verdad?_

_-eres una pequeña genio hermanita_

Nos pusimos la ropa de baño y bajamos. Alice se fue directa al agua y yo me tumbé al sol. Me puse las gafas de sol y con mi pose sexy de siempre empecé a buscar chicas que merecieran la pena. Había un par de ellas que estaban buenas y una me llamó la atención; era rubia cobriza y delgada. Tenía un cuerpazo de infarto y encima me miraba directamente con mirada coqueta.

"perfecto"

Iba a levantarme cuando escuché un grito proveniente de la otra punta de la piscina.

_-¡EMMETT!_

Me giré a mirar de donde provenía el grito y pude ver a un chaval enorme con una chica en brazos saltar a la piscina; al parecer ella no quería meterse. El tal Emmett salió riéndose del agua y ella movía los brazos amenazándole mientras chillaba. El chico salió de la piscina corriendo con ella detrás. Vaya si que estaba buena. Tenía el pelo largo hasta media espalda castaño. Tenía la piel muy pálida sin llegar a mi extremo como su hermano. Su cuerpo perfecto; delgada pero con curvas muy bien formadas. Tenía unas piernas increíbles.

"me pregunto como será recorrerlas…esa tiene que ser mía"

¿Pero ese chico era su novio? La verdad es que me daba igual, me había enrollado con más chicas con novio, pero ese tío era muy grande. Fácil podría darme una paliza.

"me da igual. Está muy buena me arriesgaré"

El chico se separó de ella cogiendo otro camino y vi como iba a hablar con una rubia despampanante que estaba tomando el sol por lo que supuse que solo era su hermano o amigo. Ella se fue al bar de la piscina.

"esta es mi oportunidad"

Me dirigí hacía donde estaba. Había cogido un refresco y se había sentado en una mesa vacía a la sombra. Cogí una bebida y me acerqué a su mesa.

_-¿puedo sentarme?-_pregunté sonreído de lado

Ella se volteó a verme; me miró de arriba abajo.

"perfecto" pero su respuesta me descolocó

_-¿no ves que hay más mesas vacías?_


	3. Chapter 3

_**aupa!**_

**_he visto que la histroia ha tenido buen recivimiento me alegro tanto!_**

**_bueno aqui dejo el segundo capítulo de "hot summer"_**

**_espero que os guste!_**

**_espero reviews!_**

**_muaks!_**

**_Impass*_**

**_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()_**

**P.O.V. Bella**

Estaba empapada. Menos mal que hacía calor. Dejé de perseguir a Emmett, de todas formas no conseguiría alcanzarlo. Me dirigí al bar de la piscina y me pedí un refresco. Me senté en una de las mesas libres a la sombra. De repente escuché una voz.

_-¿puedo sentarme?_

Me giré y lo miré de arriba abajo. Era un chico más alto que yo, con pelo cobrizo y ojos verde esmeralda. Tenía la piel más pálida aún que yo y lucía un bañador negro que le quedaba de muerte. Un Dios de chaval vamos. Pero conocía a muchos de esos; chulitos arrogantes que se creen que por tener un buen cuerpo o una cara bonita(o ambos en este caso) podían tener lo que quisieran. Y yo estaba segura de que lo que ese quería era a mí.

_-¿no ves que hay más mesas vacías?-_le dije lo más fríamente posible y me volví.

Él chico no hizo caso de mi comentario y se sentó a mi lado.

-_soy Edward Cullen._-le miré_-¿tú como te llamas nena?_

"¿me acababa de llamar nena? Odio que la gente me llamase nena, preciosa y cosas así…"

_-como si eres Brad Pitt_-dije cortante-_no me vuelvas a llamar nena_

-_bueno está bien-_seguía sonriéndome como un imbecil-_pero… ¿me das tu nombre?_

_-¿Qué pasa que no tienes tú uno?-l_e solté mordaz; para esas cosas era muy espabilada. Pero no quería seguir con esta conversación-_bueno me voy_

Me levanté y me fui a mi sitio dejándolo ahí plantado. Me fui hacía mi tumbona pero iba tan enfadada que no me di cuenta de que había una chica enfrente y me choqué con ella. Casi la tiró al suelo.

_-¡aiba! Perdóname. Iba distraída_

_-¡tranquila!-_dijo ella alegremente-_me llamo Alice, Alice Cullen._

_-Bella Swan_-le dije tendiéndole la mano pero ella me abrazó.

Cuando me soltó la miré. Era una chica menuda, más bajita que yo. Era muy blanca de piel "que pasa hoy todos los que veo son blanco de piel" tenía el pelo muy negro cortito y con una punta para cada lado. Sus ojos eran verde esmeralda. Me recordó a alguien.

_-¿Cullen? ¿Eres hermana del tal Edward?-_su cara cambió a un gesto incomprensible.

_-bueno…si…pero no nos parecemos en nada_-no podía estar más de acuerdo

_-¿quieres venir conmigo a la tumbona? Podemos hablar_-le ofrecí; aquella chica que caía bien

_-¡claro!_

Nos encaminamos hacía allí. Me contó sobre su familia. Como yo había predicho Edward era el típico niñito de papa creído que tenía a todas en el bote. Le conté el percance con su hermano.

_-ten cuidado_-me advirtió-_si te ha puesto el ojo encima no te va a dejar ir_

En ese momento mi mente hizo clic y una idea surgió; mi novio me había dejado por otra chica, y ese tal Edward era un don Juan interesado en mí. ¿Por qué no jugar yo también a eso? Necesitaba distraerme de la ruptura y ¿no decían que un clavo sacaba otro? Iba a hacer que Edward me rogase. Iba a hacer que Edward me desease. Iba a hacer que el Edward que nunca había sido rechazado y creía que tenía a todas en el bolsillo cambiase de opinión. Pero…Alice…era su hermana…

_-Alice… ¿quieres mucho a tu hermano_?-me miró extrañada

_-si… ¿Por qué?-_me miró y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en nuestro rostro a la vez_-¿quieres hacerle alguna jugarreta?_

_-algo así…pero no quiero que te sienta mal…_

_-¿mal? ¡Me parece genial!_-parecía contenta con la idea-¡_ya es hora de que alguna chica ponga en su lugar a Edward!_

Le conté mi plan y le pareció ideal.

Estuvimos toda la tarde hablando. Vimos como Edward había cogido a Tanya (era la puta oficial del hotel, todos los años venía) y se la llevaba según supusimos a su habitación. Ahora estaba ansiosa por empezar el plan. Seguíamos en las tumbonas cuando vino Emmett con dos personas. Eran una chica y un chico. Ella era la chica más guapa que había visto nunca; era rubia, alta y con un cuerpo impresionante, parecía una modelo. Él era igual que ella pero en chico. Sin duda eran gemelos.

_-enana_-me dijo mi hermano-_te presento a Rosalie y Jasper Hale. Chicos, esta es mi hermana Bella._

_-hola-_dijimos al unísono-_Emmy esta es Alice Cullen_

_-¡encantada!_-dijo Alice y fue a darle un abrazo a cada uno

_-Emmy_-mi hermano me miró_-¿de que conoces a los Hale?_

Puso una mirada nerviosa y vi que escondía algo.

_-bueno…Jasper es un amigo de mi clase_.-dijo-y _Rosalie…_

No acabó la frase. Estaba rojo como un tomate al igual que Rosalie.

_-están saliendo juntos_-terminó la frase Jasper por ellos

_-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?_

_-me daba vergüenza…_

_-¿tú vergüenza? Eso es nuevo…_

Me cayeron todos muy bien. Por fin un año en aquella excursión no sería tan aburrido como siempre. A las 7 quedamos en tomar algo después de cenar y los Hale se fueron a preparar. Le dije a Emmett que también él fuera a cambiarse antes que yo para ducharse él antes. Nos quedamos Alice y yo solas.

_-¿has visto que guapo es Jasper?-_me preguntó con ojos brillantes

_-ya he notado como lo mirabas…y déjame decirte que a él también le gustas_

_-¿tú crees?-_dijo esperanzada_-¡que bien!_

Quedamos en que la iría a buscar a las 8 para ir a cenar y me fui a mi habitación. Para cuando llegué mi hermano ya había acabado así que fui a ducharme. Emmett me gritó que se iba a buscar a Rosalie. Me vestí y fui a buscar a Alice a su habitación. Dormía un piso abajo como los Hale. Pero cuando toqué la puerta Alice no fue la que me abrió sino Edward.

_-vaya…_-dijo mirándome de arriba abajo-_veo que me has echado de menos_

Iba con unos pantalones negros bajos de cadera y una camiseta ceñida.

_-vengo a buscar a Alice_-dije simplemente

Él esbozó una media sonrisa – ¿_y no prefieres lo que has encontrado?_

Iba a contestar cuando me acordé del plan. Lo empezaría ahora mismo. Me acerqué a él y puse mi mano en su pecho. No se esperaba eso pero su sonrisa se hizo más grande aún que antes.

_-depende… ¿que tienes para ofrecerme?-_pregunté melosa. "¿de donde había sacado yo esa garra?"

_-para ti lo que quieras preciosa…-_me dijo acercándose. Esa era mi oportunidad. Acerqué a su boca la mía y al llegar cambié el rumbo para susurrarle al oído.

_-déjame pasar a por Alice-_me miró sorprendido y yo simplemente me adentré a su habitación y fui adonde Alice.

Le conté lo ocurrido y nos reímos muy fuertemente dentro del baño. Al salir Edward todavía estaba allí.

_-vamos a cenar Edward. Búscame luego si quieres_

Íbamos a salir cuando me acerqué a él y le susurré un"adiós" lo más sensualmente que pude.


	4. Chapter 4

**_aupa!_**

**_bueno deciros que me voy una semana de vacaciones con mis amigas a Benidorm así que no subiré capi hasta mínimo el 31 de este mes. _**

**_a cambio he subido hoy un capi de cada historia mía:_**

**_-RESIDENCIA tWILIGHT_**

**_-FUEGO & HIELO_**

-**_HOT SUMMER_**

**_-DESPUÉS DE SOBREVIVIR_**

**_GRACIAS A LOS QUE ME LEEIS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIR CONMIGO AQUI DEJÁNDOME REVIEWS._**

**_SI TENEIS COMENTARIOS O LO QUE QUEAIS ESTARÉ ENCANTADA DE ESCICHARLOS(LEERLOS)_**

**_MUAKS!_**

**_Impass*_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**aupa!**_

**_ya estoy aqui otra vez!_**

**_subo rápido._**

**_en este capi se ve a Bella como empeiza a jugar algo más...duro..._**

**_espeor que os guste_**

_**capi dedicado a adayla como todos los de hoy porque creo que ayer fue cimple(si no lo es voy a quedar de mal...xD)**_

**_espero reviews!_**

**_muaks!_**

**_Impass*_**

**_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()_**

**P. O.V. Edward**

¿Qué había sido eso? Esa chica… ¿me había toreado? Y yo que pensaba que la tenía en mis redes…pero a este juego pueden jugar dos personas…

Me preparé, aunque no lo necesitaba realmente. Me miré en el espejo y sonreí a mi reflejo. Salí de la habitación y me dispuse a ir hacía el comedor donde cenaríamos. Una vez allí busqué con la mirada a mi hermana y la encontré en una mesa hablando con un chico rubio.

_-hola hermanita_-la saludé nada más llegar

_-Edward… ¿no vas a irte con Tanya?-_me preguntó con sorna

_-¿Cómo sabes que se llama Tanya?-_entrecerré los ojos; ahí había gato encerrado

_-me lo dijo Bella_-dijo simplemente-_ya te has tirado a la puta oficial de la excursión… ¿ahora apuntarás más alto no?_

_-¿Bella? ¿Quién es Bella?-_ignoré el otro comentario; sabía como era Tanya, me lo había dejado claro

_-la que me ha ido a buscar a la habitación.-_así que se llamaba Bella…

_-y… ¿Dónde está?, si se puede saber_-pregunté fingiendo indiferencia

_-esta cogiendo la cena por ahí con su hermano_-me dijo con un brillo en los ojos

Rápidamente la busqué y la encontré en la sección de la pizza; estaba sola. Sin pensarlo dos veces me acerqué por detrás y la rodee con los brazos apoyándome en la mesa con comida que tenía ella delante. Bella dio un respingo.

_-hola preciosa_-dije poniendo voz aterciopelada. Ella esbozó una sonrisa y se giró para quedarse de cara a mí. Nuestros cuerpos estaban muy juntos y pensé en aprovechar esa ventaja pero se me adelantó.

-_hombre Cullen…cuanto tiempo_-dijo a la vez que me acariciaba el pecho

_-solo porque tú quieres_-dije en un susurro en su oreja y ella soltó una risita.

_-¿no vas a comer?-_me preguntó haciéndose la loca

-_claro…-_me acerqué más a ella dejando nuestros labios a escasos centímetros de distancia-¿_me dejas comerte a ti?_

Ese comentario habría hecho balbucear, desmayarse o lanzarse a mis brazos a la chica en cuestión pero no a Bella; le brillaron los ojos y su sonrisa se me antojó maliciosa. Noté como sus manos viajaban de mi pecho a mi pantalón. Miró un sola vez alrededor y cuando se aseguró de que nadie miraba acarició mi pantalón; sentí mi cuerpo reaccionar ante esa caricia.

"¡mierda! ¡Lo tenía todo pensado!"

_-hace calor aquí, ¿no?-_dijo riendo y mirando el "pequeño bulto" que había formado en mi pantalón. Antes de darme tiempo a contestar apretó con un poco más de fuerza y de mi boca sin querer salió un gemido. Me llevé la mano a la boca y miré alrededor; por suerte nadie me había oído pero había estado cerca.-_me voy a comer_-anunció y se escapó de mi agarre para irse hacía la mesa. Yo seguía con la mirada el insinuante vaivén de sus caderas.

"Edward…has encontrado una rival digna por fin…pero caerá…eso no lo duda nadie…Bella…era mi objetivo este verano"


	6. Chapter 6

_**aupa!**_

**_e aqui otro capi nuevo de "hot summer"_**

**_sois unas pervertidas pero sois mis pervertidas y em encantais!_**

**_espero que os guste este capi donde Bella es a la que el devuelven un poco de su propia medicina_**

**_espero reviews!_**

**_muaks!_**

**_Impass*_**

**_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()_**

**P.V.O .Bella**

No sabía de donde había sacado el carácter para hacerle lo que le había hecho a Edward pero me encantaba. Ahora era otra Bella. Los chicos habían jugado conmigo… ¿Por qué no hacer yo lo mismo con ellos? Le habría dicho a Alice que hiciese lo mismo pero se veía tan mona con Jasper…y él era tan buena persona…acabarían pronto juntos; yo votaba porque para mañana lo estarían.

Me senté en la mesa y la pequeña duendecillo me miró interrogativa. La asentí sonriendo y le guiñé un ojo. Ella rió.

Cuando acabamos de cenar decidimos ir al hall a tomar algo. Con nuestras pulseritas podíamos pedir lo que quisiéramos gratis. A Alice y a Jasper se les notaba a la lengua que se gustaban por lo que los deje en parejitas y decidí irme a la sala de juegos.

Era una inmensa sala donde había de todo; dardos, billar, ping-pong, futbolín y un montón más de juegos. Billar…siempre se me había dado bien ese juego…

Metí una moneda y coloqué las bolas con la ayuda del triángulo. De un golpe seco moví todas las bolas y conseguí meter la morada lisa. Le puse más tiza al palo y fui hasta la otra punta para poder apuntar mejor con la blanca. Quedé de espaldas al bar. Justo cuando iba a lanzar una mano se colocó en mi cintura y otra en la mano que sostenía el palo para tirar. Escuché una voz conocida que me susurró al oído.

_-¿Qué haces aquí tan solita?_

**_P.O.V. Edward_**

Cuando salí del comedor vi a mi hermana hablando muy cerca con el rubio del comedor pero no había rastro de Bella. Al final la localicé en la sala de juegos; estaba jugando al billar. Silenciosamente, sin que ella me escuchase, me acerqué a ella por detrás, le puse una mano en la cintura y con la otra agarré la que sujetaba el palo.

_-¿Qué haces aquí tan solita?-_murmuré en su oído. Noté como se estremecía pero al parecer ella no quería que yo lo viese.

_-no te rindes nunca, ¿verdad?-_dijo con tono normal como si nada hubiera pasado

_-con una hermosura como tú nunca_-dije con mi voz más sexy. Bella se dio la vuelta y me encaró_-¿te enseño a jugar?_

_-no lo necesito-_dijo y aclaró-_soy bastante buena_

_-podría ayudarte a mejorar y llegar a ser tan buena como yo_-ofrecí pero no pareció ser buena idea

_-¿y quien dice que eres mejor que yo?-_me dijo con desden-_soy realmente buena_

_-¿a, si? ¿Quieres apostar?_-eso me estaba dando una idea…

_-¿Qué quieres apostar?-_preguntó curiosa

_-una partida; quien pierda tendrá que hacer lo que el otro quiera_

Ella pareció dudarlo durante unos segundos para al fin asentir.

Comenzamos la partida y e de admitir que era muy buena. Tenía clarísimo que le pediría si ganaba pero… ¿Qué pediría ella? si quisiera lo mismo que yo lo habría tenido hace tiempo y ella lo sabía…

Estaba tan ensimismado en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que alguien venía por detrás y me pellizcaba el culo. Sonreí para mí mismo y me giré con intención de toparme con una Bella rendida pero en lugar de eso me encontré a Tanya.

_-¿Tanya?-_pregunté confuso.

_-¡Eddy te he echado de menos!-_se lanzó a mis brazos y me besó

Estaba confuso…lo mío con Tanya solo había sido un polvo… ¿Qué coño hacía allí? ¡Iba a joderme todos los planes! Iba a apartarla cuando miré de reojo a donde se encontraba Bella…nos miraba con una mirada mezcla de confusión, enojo y celos. Esa era mi oportunidad…ella jugaba duro pero yo no iba a ser menos.

Cogí a Tanya y la atraje todo lo que puse a mí profundizando el beso. Cuando nos quedamos sin aire la alcé en brazos y la puse sobre la mesa de billar. Miré a Bella que se había cruzado de brazos y tenía una mirada asesina. Me coloqué entre las piernas colgantes de Tanya y la seguí besando. Escuché el carraspeo de Bella detrás pero lo ignoré.

La siguiente vez que miré ella ya no estaba allí.


	7. Chapter 7

_**aupa mis pervertidas preferidas!**_

**_que tal todo¿?_**

**_espero que muy bien con estos calores veraniegos...aunque se que el pensar en Edward os sube la temperatura eee que a mí no em engañais!_**

**_Tamara Tamara...yo no os hago pervertidas...solo os impulso!_**

**_aunque nunca pensé que un escrito mío fuese tan bien recivido!xD_**

**_bueno aqui otro capi nuevo de "hot summer"_**

**_espero que os guste!_**

**_os adoro mis pervers!_**

**_espero reviews!_**

**_muaks!_**

**_Impass*_**

**_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()_**

**P.O.V. Bella**

Al día siguiente me desperté antes que Emmett y me fui a duchar. Cuando acabé le desperté y le dije que me iba a desayunar. Pensé en ir a buscar a Alice pero definitivamente parecería que iba detrás de Edward. La noche anterior me había enfurecido de verdad. ¿Qué se creía ese cretino para ignorarme por es…furcia? Pero como antes ya había dicho a esos juegos podían jugar dos personas…y había encontrado a la persona idónea para ese juego…camino al comedor lo encontré y me choqué con él "accidentalemte".

_-vaya lo siento mucho. ¿Estás bien?-_me tendió la mano para levantarme

_-si tranquilo_-le puse mi mejor sonrisa-_soy Bella Swan_

_-yo Mike Newton, encantado_

_-igualmente Mike_-le dije_-¿me acompañas a desayunar o tienes con quien ir?_

_-¡encantado de ir contigo!_

Bueno primera parte del plan conseguido; ya tenía con quien contrarrestar a la puta de Tanya.

Llegamos al comedor y me cogí un te y huevos revueltos. Mientras Mike cogía vi a Edward entrar en el comedor y venir a sentarse directamente a mi mesa.

_-ayer no acabamos la partida_-me dijo coqueto-_doy por hecho que yo gané_

_-lo siento bonito pero quería dejarte intimidad con Tanya. Y como no acabamos no ganó nadie_

_-venga preciosa…no me digas que estás celosa…_

_-¿yo celosa? ¡Para nada!_-mentí-_además busqué con que entretenerme_

En ese momento llegó Mike a la mesa. Se miraron con cara de pocos amigos.

_-¿te importa? Estamos desayunando…_

Edward me miró un segundo y luego se fue.

**P.O.V. Edward**

Desde el encuentro en el comedor Bella y yo no nos hablábamos. Habíamos llegado al punto de casi odiarnos pero parecíamos masocas porque nos intentábamos dar celos mutuamente; yo con Tanya y ella Mike y con algunos otros que se le acercaban y la verdad es que lo conseguíamos. Lo nuestro se había vuelto un juego de seducción de manera que ninguno de los dos quería dar su brazo a torcer; el que se rindiera antes ante el otro perdía.

Salíamos con Alice, Jasper (con el que empezó una relación desde el segundo día), Rosalie y el hermano de Bella. A veces se juntaban Tyler, Ben y Ángela.

El jueves al mediodía nos avisaron de que a la noche habría concurso de karaoke, chicos contra chicas. Decidimos apuntarnos todos. Después de cenar nos fuimos a cambiar. Bajé solo pues Alice se había ido a la habitación de Bella a prepararse con Rosalie y ella. Cuando estaba llegando al recinto donde estaba el karaoke vi delante de mí a mi hermana y sus amigas.

Bella iba vestida con un pantalón negro que se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo y una camiseta rojo sangre con escote en la espalda que estilizaba su figura. Estaba irresistible esa noche. Solo quería cogerla, meterla en cualquier sitio oscura y hacerla mía pero también sabía que no me lo pondría tan fácil. Se rezagó un poco para dejar pasar por la puerta a las otras dos y mi primer impulso fue adelantarla; todas las chicas morían al verme allí y quería que viese lo que se estaba pediendo.

Cuando pasé pose su lado me miró y le contesté la mirada con desafío. Crucé el umbral y anduve hasta la barra de cerca del escenario preparado. Todas las miradas femeninas se clavaron en mí. Llegué hasta mi meta y me di la vuelta para observar la cara de mi adversaria; me miraba fijamente. Entonces, como si de un concurso de belleza se tratara, Bella me miró desafiante. Se puso recta y se echó el pelo hacía atrás de una forma muy sexy al más puro estilo los ángeles de Charlie y comenzó a caminar hacía donde yo me encontraba. Anduvo moviendo las caderas sugestiva y sensualmente. Todos los hombre de allí se voltearon a verla y mi enojo se hizo presente al momento; mi táctica se había vuelto contra mí, ella era tan deseada como yo o más. Aún sabiendo que todos la miraban tenía la mirada clavada en mi y me miraba retándome. Tuve que hacer acopio de todas mis fuerzas para no lanzarme sobre ella. Llegó hasta mí con aire de suficiencia impresionante; había notado el poder que tuvo sobre mí. Joder esa chica me volvía loco…hace tiempo que quería haberme puesto a sus pies para así poder tirármela, sabía tan bien como yo que ella también quería conmigo pero teníamos un reto en medio y el orgullo me podía.

_-señoritas y señores_-anunció una voz haciendo que nos girásemos-_el concurso de karaoke va ha dar comienzo. Por favor los participantes que se acerquen al escenario._

Llegamos y nos explicaron las reglas; de dos en dos, iríamos subiendo al escenario para cantar con el contrincante del bando contrario. Las canciones serían mixtas por lo que tanto el chico como la chica podrían explayarse con su trozo. Las parejas se sortearían al comienzo del concurso.

Nos mandaron bajar pero antes de eso me acerqué al presentador. Lo soborné y conseguí lo que me proponía; Bella cantaría contra mí.

-_por favor participantes vengan al escenario para el sorteo de los contrincantes_.-anunció una voz 5 minutos más tarde-_señoritas y señores tomen asiento en las mesas de en frente del escenario para ver comenzar el concurso de karaoke._

Subimos. Éramos bastantes participantes; Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Tanya, Bella, Ben, Ángela y Mike.

_-espero que nos toque juntos_-me dijo melosa Tanya nada más llegar

Antes de abrir la boca Bella me había mirado y se había puesto a coquetear con Mike. Se retorcía un mechón de pelo y se mordía el labio. ¿Es que acaso no sabía lo que provocaba eso? Claro que lo sabía…por eso lo hacía…

_-Jasper concursará contra…Rosalie_-dijo el presentador al Sacar los primeros papeles de contrincantes. –_seguidos de Emmett con Tanya…_

_-¿Qué?-_dijeron al unísono-_yo no quiero con ella_-acabó Emmett

_-ni yo con él… ¡quiero con mi Edward!-_dijo Tanya exaltada juntándose a mí

_-lo siento pero es eso o no participar_-asintieron refunfuñando y prosiguió a sacar parejas-_la tercera será Bella con Edward._

Miré a Bella para ver su expresión pero me sorprendió verla sonreír.

Al final las dos siguientes fueron Alice con Mike y Ben con Ángela.

_-primera pareja… ¡adelante!_

Los gemelos sonrieron y se adelantaron un par de pasos por el escenario. Por sorteo la canción le toco elegirla a Rosalie que escogió "don't lie" de Black Eyed Peas. Era una chica lista esa Rosalie; por lo que había escuchado Jasper cantaba de alucine y ella había escogido una canción en la que no pudiera lucirse con su voz. Me quedé mirando como se debatían; el pobre Jasper lo hacía como podía pues ese estilo no iba con él mientras que su hermana lo hacía genial.

_-¿Cuánto le has pagado?-_dijo una suave voz a mi oído. Me giré y me encontré con Bella

_-¿pagar a quien?-_me hice el loco

_-no te hagas el tonto Edward…-_me dijo negando con la cabeza-soy más lista de lo que crees y tú disimulas muy mal…

_-¿te da miedo competir contra mí?-_me acerqué más a ella con intención de intimidarla aún a sabiendas de que no resultaría

_-para nada_-dijo muy segura-_te voy a ganar…encima me toca elegir canción…_

_-un aplauso para la primera pareja…y el ganador es…-_todos miramos a la maquina que daba las puntuaciones_-¡la señorita Rosalie!_

La rubia fue corriendo hacía la chicas y se dieron un abrazo grupal. Bella sin que me enterase estaba ahí en medio también.

_-la siguiente pareja en competir es la formada por Emmett y Tanya. Por favor concursantes al escenario_

Esta vez le tocó elegir a Emmett quien eligió la canción "Barbie" de Aqua. ¡Se la sabía entera! Tanya no tenía nada que hacer contra él.

_-mi hermano siempre ha sido fan de grupos chorra-_dijo la suave voz de Bella a mi lado.

-_se nota…pero vamos a ganar esta partida_-dije yo

_-pero luego os igualamos cuando cante contra ti tranquilo_

_-¡un aplauso señoras y señores!-_gritó el presentador_-¡y el ganador es el participante del grupo masculino Emmett!_

_-¿preparado valiente?_-me preguntó Bella y me dio un beso muy cerca de la comisura de los labios para después irse con paso firme pero sensual al escenario.

Esto sería interesante…


	8. Chapter 8

_**aupa mis pervertidas preferidas!**_

**_que tal todo¿?_**

**_bueno a eso lo contesto yo...CADA DÍA MÁS SALIDAS!_**

**_siempre que entro a leer alguien me pide escenas...XXX_**

**_deberíamos hacer un club...EL CLUB DE LAS PERVERS!xD_**

**_venga yo lo comienzo..._**

**_perver número 1:Impassegirl89_**

**_xD_**

**_ALGUIEN SE APUNTA¿?_**

**_bueno y después de mis paranoyas...aqui dejo otro capi nuevo de "hot summer"_**

**_espero que os guste!_**

**_a mí no me convence del todo...pero bueno..._**

**_ya lo siento...el próximo es mejor lo prometo!_**

**_no me odieis!_**

**_os adoro mis pervers!_**

**_espero reviews!_**

**_muaks!_**

**_Impassegirl89_**

**_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()_**

**_P.O.V. Bella_**

Sabía que Emmett utilizaría su arma secreta para ganar; Barbie. Todos sabíamos de su afición por esa canción… ¡la tenía hasta en el móvil de tono! Así que con un empate llegó mi turno.

Caminé hacía el escenario muy segura de mi misma y moviendo las caderas lo más insinuante que pude pues sabía que Edward estaría mirándome. Tardé unos segundos en mirar que canciones había y encontrar la adecuada.

_-esta-_le anuncié al presentador.

-_y la tercera pareja cantará… ¡4 minutes de Justin Timberlake y Madonna!_

Empezó a sonar la música y comencé a mover mis caderas insinuantes mirando a Edward.

**_Come on boy  
I'm waiting of somebody to pick me up and go _**

Me acerqué moviendo mis caderas hasta donde se encontraba mi contrincante y me quedé muy cerca de su boca mientras le cantaba.

**_Come on girl  
Don't stop  
It really hurts  
Tell me how you wanna roll_ **

Edward me mirándome fijamente pronunció las siguientes frases. Notaba cuando deseaba hacerme suya y me encantaba el hecho de que solo yo decidiera eso.

**_Your body  
Speed it up for me and take on control  
There's enough room for both_ **

Puse mi mano en su pecho y me agaché lentamente llevándola hasta más o menos su ombligo. Luego anduve hacía mi sitio de antes.

_**Hey girl  
I can get with that  
You gotta sit, I'm sat  
Are we ready to go?  
Are you ready to go?**_

Edward anduvo hasta donde yo estaba cantando con voz aterciopelada y sexy. Esa batalla sería dura y me tuve que recordar a mi misma que tenía que ganarla para no saltar sobre él.

**_If you want it  
You already got it  
If you've got it  
It better be what you want  
If you feel it  
It must be real  
Just say the word and  
Imma give you what you want_ **

Los dos fuimos al centro del escenario donde comenzamos a cantar hacienda que el público aplaudiera. Mirábamos en intervalos a la gente y a nuestro contrincante con cara de desafío. Yo puse mi cara más sensual.

_**Don't wait  
You've only got 4 minutes to save the world  
You got to change  
That's what I got you girl  
Don't wait  
We only got 4 minutes to save the world  
You got to change  
We only got four minutes**_

Cuando llegó el estribillo empezó el tira y afloja. Yo cantaba incitándolo y él hacía lo mismo. Nos movíamos en círculos mirándonos a los ojos como retando al otro a que diese un paso más cerca. Sus ojos viajaban por todo mi cuerpo que se movía rítmicamente por el escenario.

_**Timbaland: Who it is  
Ma-Ma-Ma-donna  
Timbaland: Who it is  
Ma-donna**_

_**You gotta care about  
Tick - tock - tick - tock - tick - tock**_

_**That's right  
Check it out  
Who it is  
Ma-donna**_

Para cuando empezó el trozo de cantar con la máquina (pues no había ningún Timbaland) Edward se había dado cuenta de que le llevaba ventaja y decidió sacar todas su armas a relucir. Comenzó a bailar de una manera tan sensual que tuve que recordarme a mi misma el respirar. Casi no me salía la voz.

**_Hey boy  
Now what  
You are not that bad anticipating to get what I want  
(And I ain't gonna stop)_ **

Edward se había dado cuenta de mi bajonazo. Yo no reaccionaba bien. Tenía que hacer algo.

_**Hey Girl  
I'm whatcha want  
I'm alone and waiting to make you my own  
(I will make you my own)**_

Se acercó a mí con pasos que se me antojaron irresistibles. Iba perdiendo terreno poco a poco zambulléndome en sus ojos verdes. Costándome mucho conseguí recuperar la voz para cantar mi trozo.

**_Everybody  
Come and go  
I hope you stay for a while  
I know that smile_ **

Intenté que mi voz sonara firme pero sus movimientos hacían que me temblase.

**_Hey girl  
I'm ok with that  
You and me  
that's what  
I am ready to go  
Are you ready to go?_ **

Edward siguió utilizando la ventaja para ir agrandándola más y más. Tenía que hacer algo o estaría perdida.

**_If you want it  
You already got it  
If you've got it  
It better be what you want  
If you feel it  
It must be real  
Just say the word and  
Imma give you what you want_**

Me alejé un poco de él haciendo como que animaba al público a corear la canción. Cuando hube recuperado la compostura decidí que era mi turno. Me giré y lo mire con cara maliciosa.

_**Chorus:  
Don't wait  
You've only got 4 minutes to save the world  
You got to change  
That's what I got you girl  
Don't wait  
We only got 4 minutes to save the world  
You got to change  
We only got four minutes**_

Me acerqué a él contoneando las caderas. Edward se tensó en el sitio; no esperaba mi recuperación o no tan rápido por lo menos. se había creido que tenía la batalla ganada.

_**Timbaland: Tick - tock - tick - tock - tick - tock  
Ma-donna (that's who it is)  
Timbaland:Tick - tock - tick - tock - tick - tock**_

Cuando le tocó esta vez cantar solo no me quedé quieta; me moví por todo el escenario lo más sexy que pude. Notaba la mirada de todo el público clavada en mí, Edward empezaba a decaer.

**_Bridge:  
If you want it  
You already got it  
If you've got it  
It better be what you want  
If you feel it  
It must be real  
Just say the word and  
Imma give you what you want_ **

Cantando con él me acerqué y empecé a moverme a su alrededor. Edward estaba tenso, no parecía saber que hacer.

**_Chorus:  
Madonna: Don't wait  
Justin Timberlake: You've only got 4 minutes to save the world  
Madonna: You got to change  
Justin Timberlake: That's what I got you girl  
Madonna: Don't wait  
Justin Timberlake: We only got 4 minutes to save the world  
Madonna: You got to change  
Justin Timberlake: We only got four minutes_ **

Decidí armarme de valor y antes de que le volviese a tocar cantar di mi golpe maestro; me acerqué todo lo que pude hasta él pegando mi cuerpo con el suyo. Luego moví mi pelvis contra la suya y para acabar lamí sin que nadie más que el lo viese sus labios. Edward se quedó con la boca abierta.

**_Timbaland: Tick - tock - tick - tock - tick - tock  
Ma-donna (that's who it is)  
Timbaland:Tick - tock - tick - tock - tick – tock_**

El ultimo trozo de la canción simplemente sonó en el karaoke pues Edward estaba demasiado en shock como para cantarla. Sonreí para mi misma sabiéndome ganadora de esa fase.


	9. Chapter 9

_**aupa mis pervertidas preferidas!**_

**_que tal todo¿?_**

**_veo que el club debería hacerse...hubo muchas que se apuntaron xD_**

**_así que al lista quedaría algo así como...(por orden de pedida de acceso al club)_**

_perver número 1: Impassegirl89(creadora del club yujuu)_

_2)camii granger_

_3)akako cullen_

_4)zoe love potter_

_5)C-Marian-T-H-Cullen_

_6)dianita cullen_

_7)Koko7180(aproposito Tamara...no eres una pervertida anonima...eres más que reconocida!xD)_

_8)Montse_

_9)Nanii(pediste tarde...pero si Tamara te deja intercambiais puetsos)_

_10)allexxmasencullen_

**lista larguita para ser la primera vez ee**

**_bueno y después de mis paranoyas...aqui dejo otro capi nuevo de "hot summer"_**

**_espero que os guste!_**

**_os adoro mis pervers!_**

**_espero reviews!_**

**_muaks!_**

**_Impassegirl89_**

**_ÍTULO DEDICADO A camii granger QUE FUE LA PRIMERA EN APUNTARSE A MI CLUB. ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE WAPISIMA!_**

**_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()_**

**P.O.V. Edward**

Cuando salí des escenario todavía seguía medio en shock. Los resultados habían salido y Bella me había ganado aunque después de la última parte no lo había dudado en ningún momento. Esa chica sabía jugar duro joder…

_-eres patético_-escuché que me decía al pasar por al lado de mí_-te dije que ganaría…_

Estaba empezando a odiar a esa chica. Me la llevaría a la cama aunque fuese lo último que hiciese en vacaciones; ninguna chica, por muy buena que estuviera se burlaba de Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

Cuando Alice salió ganó contra Mike con la canción elegida por él encima. La verdad es que era patético cantando y también eligiendo canciones… ¿Cómo pudo elegir "las niñas de hoy en día son todas unas guarras" de Porta? Alice se lo tomó tan mal que bordó el papel del contrincante dejando a Mike a la altura del betún.

Las chicas ya nos habían ganado pero la última pareja tenía que salir; Ben y Ángela cantaron perfecto "mi estrella". Se les notaba amor entre ellos…pero Ben ganó al ser ella muy tímida y cantar más bien bajito y sin salirse mucho del guión.

Cuando acabó el concurso y el presentador anunció que nos habían ganado busqué a Bella con la mirada; desde que me había humillado no la había visto. Mi hermana se me acercó por detrás y me pegué un buen susto cuando me chilló.

_-¡Alice! ¡Me has asustado joder!_

_-por poco te asustas tú…-_me dijo riéndose de mí-_bueno que solo venía a decirte que yo hoy duermo con Jasper_

_-¿Qué?-¿_mi hermana pequeña durmiendo con un chico en otra habitación?-_no pienso permitirlo… ¿Qué coño quieres hacer con él ahí, eh?_

_-Edward no eres el más indicado para darme charlas sobre sexo-_me dijo cortante-_me voy con él._

Se dio la vuelta para irse dejándome ahí parado.

_-¡ah!-_dijo justo antes de entrar por la puerta-_dormimos en nuestra habitación así que tú te vas a la de los Swan que Emmett me ha dicho que él se va a la de Rosalie y solo te queda eso. Está en el último piso, puerta 3. Bella ya está arriba explícale que pasa que se ha ido antes de darnos tiempo a nada. ¡Duerme bien hermanito!_

**P.O.V. Bella**

Después de la humillación que les dimos a los chicos me despedí de Alice y le dije que me iba a dormir; estaba agotadísima. Antes de que Edward pudiese vengarse ese mismo día salí por la puerta del sitio del karaoke y le di al botón del ascensor. Como cada vez que "tenía prisa" estaba casi en la última planta y aunque era un ascensor muy rápido y lujoso tardó bastante en bajar haciendo que me impacientase. Entre y pulsé el botón de mi piso. Una vez elevándose respiré tranquila.

Llegué y fui directa con pasos rápidos a mi habitación; la verdad es que estaba más cansada de lo que creía.

Decidí darme una ducha rápida para relajarme y poder dormir mejor. Salí y me puse mi pijama; como allí hacía calor solo usaba una camiseta negra de mangas de tirante y ropa interior. Me puse un cullotte para ser más cómodo.

Me tumbé en la cama y encendí la tele; para variar solo había canales que hablasen en turco, moro o como fuese el idioma, vamos que no entendía nada. Así que decidí leer un poco.

En pocos minutos se me cerraban los ojos así que dejé el libro y me dispuse a tener dulces sueños. Emmett tenía su propia llave así que no me haría falta abrirle.

Justo en ese momento tocaron la puerta.

Refunfuñando me levanté de la cama.

_-¡Emmett no me digas que has vuelto a olvidarte la llave en la habitación!-_dije justo antes de abrir la puerta lo suficiente alto para que me oyese.

Pero al abrirla no fue Emmett a quien me encontré si no a Edward.

_-¿Qué coño haces aquí?-_le dije con asco. Este tío era un puto pervertido… ¡me había seguido hasta mi habitación!

_-a mi tampoco me hace gracia esto_-dijo con casi la misma cara de asco que yo-_pero Alice va a dormir con Jasper en mi habitación y tu hermano con Rosalie en la de los Hale así que es o dormir aquí o en el hall._

_-pues vete al hall_-le dije intentando cerrar la puerta pero él tenía más fuerza y la abrió

_-no pienso dormir en el hall_

_-¡haz lo que te de la puta gana!-_dije enfadada y me fui hacía mi cama.

"¿Cómo ha podido Emmett hacerme esto?"

**P.O.V. Edward**

Cuando llegué y toquen la puerta estaba de muy mala ostia. ¿Cómo podían liármela de esa forma? Tenía que dormir con Bella…y no la aguantaba. Se había vuelto una engreída que se pensaba que me ganaba en todo. Se había vuelto una yo en chica.

Al parecer a ella tampoco le hacía mucha gracia el hecho de que tuviésemos que dormir en la misma habitación; casi me cierra la puerta en las narices haciendo que durmiera en el hall.

Enfadada aceptó a regañadientes que me quedase y se dio la vuelta para irse a al cama. Fue entonces cuando me fije en su atuendo; iba solo con una camisetita negra de tirantes y ropa interior, unos cullotte negros de encaje que hacían ver su culo muy apetitoso.

"esto va ha ser divertido…"

Se tumbó en una cama de las dos que había juntas.

_-separa la tuya y déjame dormir_-ordenó señalando a la otra cama.

_-no pienso ponerme a mover camas ahora_.-dije tumbándome en la de al lado de la suya.-_dormiré aquí_

_-ni se te ocurra acercarte a mi cama te lo advierto._

Y dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se durmió.

En esa posición tenía una panorámica impresionante de su cuerpo entero por detrás; sus hombros que llamaban a tocarlos, su nuca era para morderla en plan vampiro, su culo…pufff... vaya culo…

Sin previo aviso Bella se giró y se abrazó a mí. Pensé que estaba despierta pero al mirarla vi que tenía los ojos cerrados. Murmuró un Emmett lo que me hizo pensar que se solía abrazar a su hermano y por eso estaban las camas juntas. No me moví para no despertarla; capaz de decir que yo la había agarrado…

De repente noté como una de sus piernas desnudas se elevaba a la altura de mis caderas y las rodeaba a la vez que soltaba un gemido. Mi cuerpo se tensó. Tenía abrazada de una forma no muy conveniente a una de las tías más buenas que había conocido nunca… ¡y estaba teniendo sueños eróticos! Empezaba a sentirme muy excitado por la situación…eso no iba a acabar bien…

Pero eso no era todo; parecía que alguien estaba en mi contra y quiso que Bella se pusiera a hablar en sueños en ese momento.

_-Edward…-_gimió en ese mismo momento

Mi cuerpo reaccionó en el momento y mi pantalón se hizo más pequeño.

"joder…esto no me puede estar pasando…"

Bella se retorcía contra mí y yo cada vez me sentía más caliente. Cada vez que pronunciaba mi nombre hacía que me costase más respirar. Lo estaba pasando realmente mal. Llegó un momento en el que no pude aguantar más. Mis pantalones iban a explotar así que me deshice de su abrazo y salí de la habitación.

Corrí por las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación donde dormía Tanya. Cuando me abrió me abalancé sobre ella con ganas; necesitaba desahogarme aunque no fuese con quien quisiera. Tanya me contestó gustosa; esa chica se moría por mis huesos.

Cuando me sacié, volví a la habitación de Bella.


	10. Chapter 10

_**aupa mis pervertidas preferidas!**_

**_que tal todo¿?_**

**_gora el club de las pervers!creo poder decir que este es el fic de nuestro club xD_**

**_así que al lista quedaría algo así como...(por orden de pedida de acceso al club)_**

_perver número 1: Impassegirl89(creadora del club yujuu)_

_2)camii granger_

_3)akako cullen_

_4)zoe love potter_

_5)C-Marian-T-H-Cullen_

_6)dianita cullen_

_7)Koko7180_

_8)Montse_

_9)Nanii_

_10)allexxmasencullen_

**_bueno y después de mis paranoyas...aqui dejo otro capi nuevo de "hot summer"_**

**_espero que os guste!_**

**_este ha sido el capi que más me cosó escribir...tenía en la cabeza toda al escena peor no sabía como plasmarla aqui así que tampoco me ha quedado genial...ya lo siento pero espero que entendais como va_**

**_os adoro mis pervers!_**

**_espero reviews!_**

**_muaks!_**

**_Impassegirl89_**

_**ÍTULO DEDICADO A **akako cullen **QUE FUE LA SEGUNDA EN APUNTARSE A MI CLUB. ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE WAPISIMA!(iran por oden las deicatorias xD)**_

**_PSD. nanii os echaré de menos en mi fic_**

**_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()_**

**P.O.V. Bella**

Cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente me di cuenta de quien dormía a mi lado. Edward seguía dormido. La verdad es que en ese estado parecía bueno y todo; tenía la cara tranquila. Un mechón de pelo cobrizo le tapaba un poco de su cara y le hacía parecer más sexy aún. Estaba solo tapado hasta medio cuerpo y no llevaba camiseta. Dios estaba irresistible. En ese momento recordé el sueño que había tenido. ¡Joder! ¡Había soñado con él! y encima no un sueño cualquiera… ¡había sido erótico! Me estaba volviendo loca joder…

Una voz me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

-_hombre te has despertado-_miré y era Edward que había abierto los ojos y me miraba. Luego puso cara de malicia-_¿has dormido bien? ¿Has tenido dulces sueños?_

No…no podía saberlo…no podía haber notado que había tenido un sueño erótico con él…no, no, no. Opté por parecer normal

-_más bien he tenido una pesadilla-_dije poniendo cara de asco

Edward solo sonrió más aún y se dirigió al baño.

Pasamos el viernes en la piscina todos juntos. A la noche avisé a Emmett que no volvería a dormir con Edward así que esa noche dormí con mi hermano pero me avisó que se iría a la excursión de fin de semana con Rosalie; yo me quedaría con Alice, Jasper, Ángela, Ben y Mike.

El sábado por la mañana mientras estábamos en la piscina nos anunciaron que a la noche habría discoteca. Era genial. Alice y yo nos prepararíamos juntas con Ángela. Luego bajaríamos y bailaríamos y beberíamos hasta el amanecer. Ese día era sin vigilancia; como si solo estuviésemos los jóvenes. Iba a ser la bomba.

La disco empezaba a las 11 así que cenamos en el turno de las 8 y fuimos corriendo a vestirnos.

-_Alice tienes que ayudarme-_le dije en mi habitación-_¡quiero estar espectacular para hoy en la disco!_

-_¡tú siempre estas espectacular Bella!-_me gritó haciendo que Ángela y yo nos riéramos-_pero gracias a mí hoy estarás deslumbrante. ¡Más que nunca!_

Le habíamos contado toda la historia de Edward a Ángela y aunque era muy tímida rápidamente estuvo de acuerdo.

Alice eligió la ropa que mejor nos quedaría; era una artista en eso. Luego nos maquilló y peinó. Cuando nos miramos al espejo quedamos con la boca abierta.

Ángela llevaba el pelo rizado con un recogido que le daba dulzura a su rostro. Su maquillaje era rosado. Vestía unos pantalones vaqueros largos y una camisetita rosa a juego con el maquillaje.

Alice tenía puesto unos pantalones negros y una camiseta de palabra de honor plateada. Su maquillaje era un poco más llamativo que el de mi otra amiga; tenía tonos blancos y plateados como la camiseta con algo de purpurina. Su cabello estaba como siempre desordenado con un mechón de pelo para cada sitio pero llevaba brillantina como la de la cara expandida por él.

Yo en cambio vestía un vestido azul que según Alice era el color preferido de su hermano. Mi maquillaje también era de tonos de ese mismo color pero no exagerado de pronunciado. Me había planchado el pelo y ahora estaba muy liso. Me encantaba como me quedaba…una pena que tardase tanto…demasiado para hacerlo todos los días.

_-y… ¿Qué os parece chicas?-_preguntó la duendecillo con ojos interrogantes. Creo que si le hubiésemos contestado que no nos gustaba se habría muerto.

-_¡genial!-_dijimos Ángela y yo a la vez.

Alguien tocó la puerta y fui yo a abrir; era Jasper.

_-vaya Bella estás preciosa-_dijo al verme. Detrás apareció Alice que se echó a sus brazos-_pero no más que tú-_le dijo para luego besarla.

Como yo había predicho al de dos días de conocerse Jasper y Alice habían empezado a salir. Demasiado precipitado dirían algunos…pero quien los conociese estarían de acuerdo conmigo en que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Menos mal que hoy dormirían juntos en el dormitorio de Jasper que estaba libre…

Bajamos a la disco que ya estaba bastante llena. Fuimos a la mesa donde estaban Mike y Ben hablando tranquilamente. El primero enseguida me vino a hablar. Edward no tardó en venir con su perrita Tanya detrás. Me ponía enferma como le lamía el culo…

La gente no tardó en emborracharse y por que mentir…yo también iba fina. Bebía mi bebida favorita; cacique cola. A todo el mundo le parecía fuerte menos a mí; debía de tener el estómago de acero como Emmett me solía decir…

Para la una todos estábamos bailando en la pista de baile. Bueno todos menos Edward que seguía en la barra bebiendo. Mi trago se había acabado así que me dispuse a ir a pedir otro. Aún habiendo sitio de sobra me puse al lado de Edward para pedir.

-_¿tú no bailas?-_le dije mientras me apoyaba en la barra mirando hacía dentro; él miraba a la pista-_con el espectáculo que diste el otro día…_

_-ya sabes que encantado te haría un baile privado a ti pequeña…-_dijo mirándome

-_¡ja!-_fue lo único que atiné a decir antes de que la víbora de Tanya apareciera

_-¡Eddy! ¡Ven a bailar conmigo!-_le dijo y lo arrastró a la pista

Los fulminé con la mirada pero eso bastó para que el ánimo decaído que llevaba Edward por bailar con Tanya subiese como al espuma y decidiese volver a mostrar sus habilidades. ¡El asqueroso sabía que me molestaba y bailaba lo más cerca que podía con la puta de el hotel! ¡Y encima me miraba descarado para ver mi reacción!

"muy bien Edward Cullen. Si quieres guerra, la tendrás"

Me bebí de golpe el contenido que me quedaba en el vaso. El líquido me quemó la garganta por bebérmelo seguido pero lo ignoré; el alcohol empezaba a surtir efecto en mí y me sentía capaz de todo. Con paso decidido fui hasta donde estaba Mike y lo agarré para ponerme a bailar con él. Por suerte para mí empezó a sonar una canción bailable a mi estilo y me junté a el rubio con intención de bailar lo más provocativo que sabía. Puse a Mike de espaldas a Edward mientras él tenía a Tanya de espaldas a mí y a mi pareja. Los dos nos mirábamos desafiantes. Agarré a Mike por el cuello y mirando a Edward por encima de los hombros de este moví sugestivamente mis caderas de un lado al otro al compás de la música. Mi contrincante me miraba fijamente mientras Tanya le bailaba alrededor intentando parecer sexy. Me reí interiormente; esa tía no se daría cuenta nunca de la pena que daba…

Giré mi cuerpo pegándolo al de Mike por mi espalda de modo que yo quedaba delante de él con su torso pegado a mi espalda mientras me agarraba por la cintura con su mano en mi abdomen. Puse una de las mía sobre la suya y otra en su nuca atrayéndolo hacía mi cuello de modo que no viera como Edward me miraba y yo a él. Mi rival seguía bailando sensualmente con Tanya de espaldas a mí pero en sus ojos se veía la lujuria que sentía por mí.

Lo sentí por Mike cuando noté que Edward no era el único que tenía pensamientos lascivos conmigo aquella noche, aún así decidí seguir adelante con mi plan.

Siguiendo todavía el ritmo bajé hasta casi tocar el suelo con Mike todavía pegado a mí. Edward cogió a Tanya y la acercó a sí mismo pegándola a su cuerpo todo lo que podía. Podría hasta jurar que se estaba imaginando que ella era yo. Su cara era una mezcla de desesperación y lujuria: me encantaba.

La música acabó y pusieron una canción algo más lenta. Aproveché el cambio para coger otro vaso antes de volver a la carga: Edward hizo lo mismo. Seguía bailando con Newton y él con Tanya pero nuestras miradas no se apartaban ni un solo momento. El alcohol definitivamente me había afectado mucho y ya no me daba vergüenza hacer nada por lo que decidí dar el, como yo lo bauticé, golpe final. Me bebí de trago lo de mi vaso y cogí un hielo. Abrí la boca y me lo metí en ella de la forma más sensual que pude pero sin soltarlo. Lo chupé mirando fijamente a Edward que se hallaba con los ojos abiertos como platos. Para rematar la jugada, empecé a pasármelo por el cuello dejando que unas cuantas gotas descendieran por mi vigilado escote. Lentamente fui bajando la mano siguiendo el recorrido de las gotas con el hielo. Edward tragó en seco y se bebió de golpe el contenido de su vaso. Cuando me volvió a mirar me mordí el labio mirándolo a sus ojos que ahora brillaban de excitación y lujuria.

Orgullosa de lo logrado, me despedí de Mike (antes de que tuviera serios problemas para aguantarse) y de la parejita de Alice y Jasper. Estaba encantada pero cansada así que me fui dando tumbos al ascensor. ¿Tanto había bebido? La verdad es que me sentía eufórica, con ganas de marcha pero el panorama de la disco…sopesé las posibilidades de que al día siguiente no tuviera resaca y me di cuenta de que eran mínimas por no decir nulas. Me sentía algo risueña, bueno a decir verdad me estaba riendo yo sola en medio de un hall vacío.

"ponte seria" me dije a mí misma pero la risa volvió.

A la tercera vez conseguí quedarme seria.

Me tambalee contra el ascensor esperando a que llegase; sentía como si estuviera tardando siglos en bajar, o podía ser la impaciencia de estar borracha…todo podía ser…. De repente algo me agarró por los hombros y me giró sobre mí misma. Me encontré con la mirada de Edward a escasos centímetros de mi cara. Sus brazos estaban ahora a la altura de mi cara uno en cada lado de mí apresándome contra la puerta.

_-¿Por qué te insinúas tanto?-_preguntó-_sabes que si quieres besarme solo tienes que hacerlo…_

¿Otra vez jugando? Pues esa noche tenía alma de juego para él y mil más…

_-¿no será que eres tú el que quiere besarme?-_pregunté algo melosa; demasiado para mi gusto

_-¡ja! Sabes que eres tú la que me deseas más...a eso venía tu bailecito de antes…_

_-pues yo juraría que si hubiese que comprobarlo tú me besarías antes que yo a ti…-_bien…ahí se estaba empezando a ver el efecto de lo ingerido

_-¿una apuestita buena…?-_su voz aterciopelada sonaba pícara.

En ese momento el ascensor a mis espaldas alcanzó la planta baja y las puertas se abrieron.

"empieza el juego de verdad…"

-_tú lo has querido…_

Lo agarré por el cuello de la camisa y estiré para meterlo conmigo dentro del ascensor.

**P.O.V. Edward**

Después de ese bailecito Mike Newton quedó tan mal parado como yo. ¿Dónde coño había aprendido a hacer eso la niña? Bueno la verdad es que Bella de niña tenía bien poco…

Hoy nada más entrar a la disco mis ojos había volado hasta ella; lucía espectacular en ese vestido corto azul que dejaba ver sus largas piernas. Seguramente mi hermana había tenido algo que ver con el color del atuendo teniendo en cuenta que era mi color preferido y la verdad es que sobre ella quedaba mil veces mejor que en otras.

La vi despedirse de Mike el cual se fue rápidamente al baño, a descargarse según creí. La verdad es que dudaba que estuviese peor que yo pero mi plan era otro; iba a acostarme con Isabella Swan, si o si.

La seguí con la mirada mientras salía por la puerta y me apresuré a ir detrás. La encontré parada enfrente del ascensor apoyada en él. No lo dudé; la voltee y la atrapé con los brazos apoyándolos en las puerta de detrás suyo.

_-¿Por qué te insinúas tanto?-_le pregunté intentando no parecer ansioso; si ella no estuviera algo borracha seguramente lo habría notado-_ sabes que si quieres besarme solo tienes que hacerlo…_

_-¿no será que eres tú el que quiere besarme?-_contentó con voz más melosa de lo habitual

Así que volvía a jugar…

_-¡ja! Sabes que eres tú la que me deseas más...a eso venía tu bailecito de antes…-_todo lo que decía lo tenía clarísimo; ella me deseaba más que yo a ella…o por lo menos en igual medida

_-pues yo juraría que si hubiese que comprobarlo tú me besarías antes que yo a ti…-_¿me estaba retando? O si…me estaba retando…

_-¿una apuestita buena…?-_ofrecí poniendo mi mejor voz

En ese momento las puertas del ascensor se abrieron anunciando que había llegado.

-_tú lo has querido…-_sus ojos brillaron antes de asiarme de los cuellos de la camisa y meterme al ascensor con ella.

Ese gesto me sorprendió notablemente pero no lo desaproveché; le di al botón de mi piso y las puertas se cerraron tras de mí.

Sin darme tiempo a hacer nada más Bella se lanzó a mi cuello y lo empezó a besar; mis ojos se abrieron por segunda vez en la noche por sorpresa.

_-¿no se supone que la apuesta era quien conseguía hacer que el otro besase al otro antes?-_pregunté con voz algo entrecortada; ella despegó su cara de mi cuello. Sonreía maliciosamente

-_en los labios…-_dijo mientras se mordía el labio inferior

¡Eso era jugar sucio! Ella sabía lo que me ponía que hiciera eso…sabía jugar…y como además…pero tenía que rematarlo…

Sin previo aviso la acorralé contra el cristal de la pared del ascensor y está vez fui yo quien se puso besarla, desde la mandíbula hasta la oreja. Bella soltaba pequeños gemidos que aumentaban mis ganas de ganar esa apuesta pero también las de hacerla mía ahí mismo.

Bella reaccionó por fin y apartándome un poco se situó a escasa distancia de mi cara. Y volvió a hacer lo más desconcertante que me había hecho hasta ahora; me lamió los labios. Eso me ponía a cien por lo que la estampé más aún contra el cristal. Vería mi reflejo si me hubiese fijado pero estaba demasiado concentrado en no lanzarme a su boca como para abrir los ojos. Bella seguía lamiendo mis labios con mucha delicadeza y yo escuchaba su risita.

Sentí como dejaba los lametones unos momentos y abrí los ojos casi con miedo para ver que pasaba. Bella estaba agachada haciendo algo cerca de sus pies. No le di importancia mientras pensaba en que jugaba utilizar hasta que vi que ocurría; Bella se levantó con algo en su mano derecha.

-_¿te gusta?-_preguntó con voz sexy-_me lo he puesto hoy para ti…_

Miré a la minúscula prenda que colgaba de su dedo y descubrí lo que era; un pequeño tanga de color azul también. Solo de pensar en que tenía a Bella pegada a mi cuerpo, con solo un fino vestido puesto, sin ropa interior hizo que la bestia que se escondía en mí resurgiera como un fénix de lo hace de sus cenizas. No aguanté más y la besé con furia, desesperación, hambre.

Bella sonrió contra mis labios pero siguió el beso; había perdido la apuesta, yo la había besado antes, pero eso ahora no me importaba…lo único importante era que esa noche…Bella estaría en mi cama…


	11. Chapter 11

_**aupa mis pervertidas preferidas!**_

**_que tal todo¿?_**

**_gora el club de las pervers!creo poder decir que este es el fic de nuestro club xD_**

**_así que al lista quedaría algo así como...(por orden de pedida de acceso al club)_**

_perver número 1: Impassegirl89(creadora del club yujuu)_

_2)camii granger_

_3)akako cullen_

_4)zoe love potter_

_5)C-Marian-T-H-Cullen_

_6)dianita cullen_

_7)Koko7180_

_8)Montse_

_9)Nanii_

_10)allexxmasencullen_

**_y tenemos nuevas integrantes!_**

_11)__aprilEXB_

_12)__Samanta-m_

_13)__ERY MALFOY_

**_bueno en este capi descubro las respuestas a alguna de las preguntas...¿se habrán acostado? ¿no se habrán acostado?_**

**_solo tened en cuenta que e alcohol hace a veces que hagas cosas que no harías estando sobria...y lo digo por experiencia que aunque se que es algo triste...yo he tenido algún percance así..._**

**_así que entiendo a Bella...(aunque soy una pervertida yo no llegué tan lejos..."se" donde frenar xD)_**

**_espero que no os decepcioné..._**

**_aqui dejo otro capi nuevo de "hot summer"_**

**_espero que os guste!_**

**_os adoro mis pervers!_**

**_espero reviews!_**

**_muaks!_**

**_Impassegirl89_**

_**ÍTULO DEDICADO A **zoe love potter**QUE FUE LA TERCERA EN APUNTARSE A MI CLUB. ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE WAPISIMA!(iran por oden las deicatorias xD)**_

**_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()_**

**P.O.V. Bella**

A la mañana siguiente desperté con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Intenté recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior pero lo único que me venía a la mente era cacique-cola…muuucho cacique, y el baile. Sonreí para mí misma por ello. De repente una brisa helada me enfrió el cuerpo. Supuse que el aire acondicionado estaría puesto por lo que me decidí a quitarlo. Pero cuando me destapé un escalofrío mayor recorrió mi cuerpo y me descubrí desnuda. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Acaso estaba tan borracha que simplemente ni me puse el pijama? Pero al levantar la mirada de mi cuerpo a la habitación descubrí que no estaba en la mía; era un cuarto no muy grande como el mío pero en vez de tener mis cosas y las de Emmett por encima de la mesa tenía cosas que no eran nuestras. Reconocí el secador de pelo de Alice…su rizador de pelo…su alisador…muchos cosméticos…una camisa negra…espera…ese era el cuarto de los Cullen… ¿Qué hacía yo ahí? Y… ¿una camisa negra? O…o…no podía ser de quien yo creía…vi que a esa camisa le seguían unos pantalones…y lo que confirmó todo…mi vestido azul. Con algo de miedo miré al costado y corroboré todo; ahí estaba Edward…tapado hasta medio cuerpo y…desnudo. Recé… ¡joder si recé! Para que lo que le tapaba la sábana estuviese vestido pero al levantarla mi gozo en un pozo.

"Dios, Dios, Dios… ¿Qué he hecho?"

Me levanté de la cama lo más rápido que pude pero con cuidado de no despertar al cretino que tenía al lado; lo único que me faltaba ahora era que se despertará y empezase a hacer comentarios…

Me puse mi vestido para tapar mi desnudez y me dediqué mucho tiempo a buscar el resto de mis cosas. Sin resultados; solo encontré un zapato. ¿Dónde estaba lo demás? Puede que debajo de alguna prenda de Edward…pero yo no pensaba mirar ahí…

Con el vestido puesto como podía y un tacón en la mano salí apresuradamente de aquella habitación en dirección a mi cuarto. Vi que estábamos en el anteúltimo piso. Una imagen vino a mi cabeza; _Edward y yo nos besábamos con pasión dentro del ascensor camino a mi piso pero él comentaba que el suyo venía antes y yo paraba el ascensor y lo sacaba rápidamente para llegar cuanto antes al lugar…me veía ansiosa._

"joder… ¿tanto se había notado? ¿Tan bajo había caído?"

Antes de llegar al sitio de los ascensores escuché un ruido extraño. Cuando lo alcancé descubrí que era; mi otro zapato estaba taponando la puerta y esta intentaba cerrarse sin éxito alguno. Me pregunté horrorizada cuanta gente había visto eso pero luego me tranquilicé un poco al pensar que esa planta solo la ocupaban los Cullen y los Hale y si alguien lo hubiese visto lo habrían dicho en recepción. Cogí mi tacón y entré al ascensor pulsando el botón de mi piso.

_-o…no…-_gemí. El en suelo del aparato estaba la ropa interior que no había encontrado en la habitación.

Recogí el tanga azul que la noche anterior me había puesto. Las puertas se cerraron y conté los segundos que tardaba en bajar hasta mi piso ansiosa; uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco…al de seis el ascensor se paró y salí apresuradamente de ahí. Nunca había corrido tanto o eso me pareció; iba a tropicones, descalza pues ni siquiera me había parado a ponerme los zapatos. Solo pensaba en una cosa: esconderme en mi habitación. Metí la llave en la cerradura después de tres intentos fallidos y abrí la puerta. Entré y me tumbé boca abajo en la cama dejando que mis piernas colgadas de ella. No se cuanto tiempo estuve así pero mi mente solo gritaba una única cosa.

"¡joder! ¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¡Eres gilipollas Bella! ¡Te has acostado con el enemigo! ¡Ese no era el plan!"

Entre mis cavilaciones escuché la puerta abrirse con llaves por lo que pensé que Emmett ya había vuelto.

-_Emmy, no grites ni nada por el estilo…-_le dije-_me duele la cabeza_

_-en realidad me llamo Edward pero por ser tú te dejo llamarme como quieras_

Me congelé al escuchar esa aterciopelada voz. ¿Qué hacía Edward en mi habitación?

-_¿Cómo has entrado?-_le pregunté fríamente después de haberme dado la vuelta quedando tumbada boca arriba en la cama apoyada en mis codos

-_la recepcionista me ha dado la llave-_dijo simplemente

-_lárgate Cullen-_le dije cortante. Me daba igual como había conseguido mi llave; quería que se fuera lo más lejos posible de mí

-_vaya… ¿ahora vuelvo a ser Cullen?-_me dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Acto seguido se inclinó sobre mí poniendo sus piernas a los lados de mi cuerpo y sus manos a la par de mi cabeza-_ayer bien que gritabas mi nombre_

_-eres un puto depravado-_le dije escupiéndole las palabras a su cara que en ese momento estaba a unos centímetros de mi rostro-_¡te aprovechaste de que estaba borracha!_

_-el alcohol solo acrecentó tus ganas de jugar conmigo pero saliste perdiendo por el mismo factor cuando hizo que perdieras los estribos de la situación-_para entonces se había tumbado completamente encima de mí.

Intenté apartarle pero tenía más fuerza que yo. Utilizaba la fuerza de gravedad en su provecho junto con que pesaba más que yo y no podía moverlo.

-_¡quítate de encima!-_le grité

-_¿seguro que no prefieres que repitamos lo de anoche?-_dijo seductor-_parece que te gustó mucho…_

_-no me acostaría contigo ni…-_callé antes de acabar la frase. No tenía lógica alguna dados los hechos…

-_¿ni borracha?-_rió

-_solo me acosté contigo porque bajé la guardia al estar borracha-_le dije empujándolo. La cara de Edward cambió y se puso seria

-_conseguiré tenerte en mi cama Isabella Swan-_me dijo amenazante-_y la próxima vez será sobria_

_-ni lo sueñes –_contesté

-_es una promesa…-_dijo yéndose hacia la puerta-_me suplicaras que te haga el amor_

Dicho esto se fue dando un portazo.

"¿en donde me he metido…?"

Los días siguientes decidí hacer como que no había pasado anda. Para mi sorpresa Edward tampoco dijo nada sobre lo de habernos acostado pero me seguía cada vez más. Al principio intentaba escaparme pero al final desistí; Alice empezaba a sospechar y no quería admitirle que había caído ante él. Así que volví a empezar a calentar a Edward pero nunca me acosté con él

Sin embargo temía por mí. Tenía que planear algo porque si seguía así caería ante Edward y esta vez sin necesitad de alcohol en vena.

La inspiración me vino el miércoles a la hora de comer.

-_hola Bella-_me saludó Mike al pasar por al lado de mi mesa-_¿te importa si me siento? Desde el sábado hace que no hablamos…_

_-no claro Mike siéntate conmigo_

Y la lucecita se encendió en mi cabeza. Si Mike se había portado tan bien conmigo y encima iba tras de mí aunque yo había pasado… ¿Por qué no darle una oportunidad?

Así que desde aquel día empecé a salir con él. Edward llegó a la noche pues había ido llevado a rastras a una excursión organizada con Tanya. Cuando me vio con Mike su mirada fue indescriptible

**P.O.V. Edward**

Cuando aquel miércoles volví de la fatigosa excursión con la cansina de Tanya solo me apetecía ver a Bella. Si…se había vuelto en una obsesión el estar con ella aunque ella siguiese reacia a acostarse conmigo.

Pero la imagen que me encontré al entrar al recinto no fue la que me esperaba: Bella se hallaba en una tumbona tumbada… ¡encima de Mike Newton! Y se estaban besando…

Una furia abrasadora surgió dentro de mí. La sangre me hervía. Me dije a mi mismo que era el orgullo porque él la tuviera antes que yo solo eso pero algo dentro de mí me dijo que esos celos iban más allá…

"ahora esto ya es personal"

**_una frase que dice Edward que em parece mazo intelectual...y me acabo de dar cuenta xD_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**aupa mis pervertidas preferidas!**_

**_que tal todo¿?_**

**_gora el club de las pervers!creo poder decir que este es el fic de nuestro club xD_**

**_así que al lista quedaría algo así como...(por orden de pedida de acceso al club)_**

_perver número 1: Impassegirl89(creadora del club yujuu)_

_2)camii granger_

_3)akako cullen_

_4)zoe love potter_

_5)C-Marian-T-H-Cullen_

_6)dianita cullen_

_7)Koko7180_

_8)Montse_

_9)Nanii_

_10)allexxmasencullen_

_11)__aprilEXB_

_12)__Samanta-m_

_13)__ERY MALFOY_

**_una vez más nuevas integrantes a nuestro querido club!_**

_14)OrCullen_

_15)annabbel_

_16)__Mai Cullen_

_17)__kathyta90_

_18)Jan3th(mi número favorito aproposito)_

kathyta90: **_si! a esa frase me refería xD me gusta que te hayas fijado_**

**_bueno otro capi más de esta historia_**

**_me encanta el club...cada ves somos más las pervertidas y e de decir que me alegra saber que no soy la única!_**

**_y otra cosa: PARA CUALQUIER DUDA O SUGERENCIA ESTOY ABIERTA A VOSOTRAS!si teneis ideas o lo que querais decirme adelante os lo agradeceré!_**

**_espero que no os decepcioné..._**

**_aqui dejo otro capi nuevo de "hot summer"_**

**_espero que os guste!_**

**_os adoro mis pervers!_**

**_espero reviews!_**

**_muaks!_**

**_Impassegirl89_**

_**ÍTULO DEDICADO A **C-Marian-T-H-Cullen**QUE FUE LA CUARTA EN APUNTARSE A MI CLUB. ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE WAPISIMA!(iran por oden las deicatorias xD)**_

**_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()_**

**P.O.V. Bella**

Desde que me había puesto a salir con Mike Edward no me molestaba. Aunque bueno tampoco tenía oportunidad ya que este siempre estaba conmigo.

A Alice le sorprendió mucho todo y al final acabé confesándole mi desliz con su hermano.

_-¡pero no puedes ponerte a salir con Mike solo por eso!-_me intentó convencer-_un desliz lo tiene cualquiera y mi hermano sigue detrás de ti. Puedes intentarlo todavía…_

_-no quiero Alice-_la corté-_Edward me pone mucho y se que si sigo así volveré a caer y esta vez sin necesidad de alcohol. Me ha humillado y no pienso permitir eso…_

_-pero el pobre Mike…_

_-lo se…puede que no sea justo con él pero es él o yo…_

_-esta bien…-_aceptó al final Alice-_porque eres mi amiga…_

Nos abrazamos y fuimos hacia las tumbonas. Había convencido a Mike de que me dejase cenar con Alice sola para poder hablar tranquilas.

Era una noche calurosa por lo que me había puesto un vestido que me había comprado Alice. Era de tirantes con escote redondo. La tela era muy fina y me llegaba hasta las rodillas. Era blanco. La verdad es que Alice elegía muy bien pues me quedaba genial aunque sabía que estaba mal que yo misma lo dijera.

Íbamos caminando por el borde de la piscina cuando Tanya se me puso delante.

-_Swan-_dijo con su tono petulante

-_¿Qué quieres ahora Tanya?-_mi voz era cansada pero es que Tanya no había dejado de molestarme desde que Edward no le hacía caso

-_quiero que te alejes de Edward-_me dijo como si fuera la primera vez que me venía con esas-_creo que no me quiere porque le interesas_

"que lista eres Tanya…" me dije a mi misma.

-_mira Tanya a mí lo que Edward haga o deje de hacer me interesa más bien poco-_mentí-_por si aún no te has enterado yo estoy con Mike así que si no te hace caso deberías replantearte si le has interesado en algún momento no si yo tengo que ver._

Alice aplaudió a mi lado y yo esquivé a Tanya para seguir mi camino.

-_de mí nadie se burla-_oí que Tanya me decía a mis espaldas pero como siempre estaba igual no el di importancia.

Fue entonces cuando sentí que alguien me cogía del vestido y me lanzaba por los aires. Caí en la piscina sin saber porque. Cuando salí a la superficie vi a Tanya mirándome con superioridad en la orilla. Perfecto. Ahora si que estaría humillada.

Miré a Alice que estaba con cara de asombro pero de repente se le cambió y puso la que yo reconocía como la que ponía cuando una idea se le pasaba por la cabeza. Me miró, sonrió y me guiñó un ojo.

_-¡pelea en el agua de noche!-_gritó de repente y de la mano de Jasper saltó al agua.

No tardaron en seguirle Rosalie y Emmett y al final todo el hotel estaba en la piscina vestido. Tanya me miraba mal pero cuando vio que Edward pasaba a su lado para lanzarse a la piscina bufó y se fue indignada.

Tanya 0, Bella 1.

-_muchas gracias Alice-_le dije cuando se acercó a mí-_has conseguido que de estar humillada pase a humillar yo a Tanya_

_-ha sido un placer Bella-_me dijo dándome un abrazo-_además es algo que quería hacer desde que llegué_

Cuando me separé vi que Mike venía hacía mí.

_-Alice hazme un favor por favor-_le supliqué. Asintió-_Mike viene hacía mí. Se que pensarás que soy un ser insensible pero está todo el día pegado a mí. Estoy con él unos cinco minutos y luego me separas de él como se te ocurra, ¿vale? por favor…_

_-tranquila Bella. Se lo que es que alguien este encima de ti todo el tiempo sin que quieras. Dentro de 5 minutos te mando a Jasper_

Mike llegó a mí y se abrazó a mi cuerpo como siempre. E de admitir que el chaval no besaba mal pero todo el mundo necesitaba un respiro.

Después del tiempo estimado llegó Jasper alegando que necesitaba a Mike y mi novio se despidió de mí mientras veía como Alice me guiñaba un ojo desde donde estaba.

Entonces decidí que quería alejarme de todo el bullicio así que me fui a mi escondite particular. Era una especie de cueva que había descubierto que había dentro del decorado de un lado de la piscina. Para entrar tenías que bucear y luego meterte por un agujero. Según me había dicho un mozo de allí, solo se podía entrar por ahí y nadie nunca se había fijado tanto en el decorado como para encontrarlo. El interior estaba hecho de manera que ningún ruido pudiese entrar o salir de él.

Así que con sigilo me separé de la multitud y después de mirar si nadie me observaba me zambullí y me metí por el agujero.

El interior era más sorprendente de lo que imaginaba. Era una especie de cueva interior con cascada incluida. El agua hacía que los reflejos ascendieran desde ella hasta el techo ondeando alegres por la pared. La piscina era redonda acabada en unas escaleras amplias que subía hasta la orilla donde había un banco. Todo muy romántico.

Nadé lentamente desde la entrada hasta la mitad de la piscina. El vestido ondeaba suavemente en el agua al igual que mis cabellos. Contemplaba la estancia maravillada. ¡Este hotel tenía de todo! Que raro que nadie lo hubiese encontrado antes…

Nadé el trozo que me faltaba por llegar a las escaleras y lentamente las subí. Sentí como el vestido se me pegaba al cuerpo por el agua y di gracias a estar sola. Caminé hasta las paredes que brillaban como diamantes y las toqué para corroborar que eran naturales; lo eran. Quedé maravillada por el tacto; me encantaba experimentar el tacto de las cosas.

-_¿escapando de tu noviecito?-_escuché una voz a mis espaldas

Me giré sobresaltada para encontrarme a la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento; Edward Cullen.


	13. Chapter 13

_**aupa mis pervertidas preferidas!**_

**_que tal todo¿?_**

**_gora el club de las pervers!creo poder decir que este es el fic de nuestro club xD_**

**_así que al lista quedaría algo así como...(por orden de pedida de acceso al club)_**

_perver número 1: Impassegirl89(creadora del club yujuu)_

_2)camii granger_

_3)akako cullen_

_4)zoe love potter_

_5)C-Marian-T-H-Cullen_

_6)dianita cullen_

_7)Koko7180_

_8)Montse_

_9)Nanii_

_10)allexxmasencullen_

_11)__aprilEXB_

_12)__Samanta-m_

_13)__ERY MALFOY_

_14)OrCullen_

_15)annabbel_

_16)__Mai Cullen_

_17)__kathyta90_

_18)Jan3th(mi número favorito aproposito)_

**_y las nuevas miembras_**

_19)__yurii cullen_

_20)__Shantal angel_

_21)__plinka anly772_

_22)__GinWindenham_

_23)__nonblondes_

M.: creo que voy a seguir tu ejemplo y empezaré a dormir con la ventana abierta también xD

** que no contesto reviews poruqe no suelo tener tiempo. si alguno em llama mucho la atención lo contesto aqui y ya está. espeor que no os siente mal que a alguna no le conteste o algo**

**pero me encantais!**

**_bueno otro capi más de esta historia_**

**_al principio pensé en no poner nada más que un beso pero luego pensé en el título del fic y puse algo más..._**

**_me encanta el club...cada ves somos más las pervertidas y e de decir que me alegra saber que no soy la única!_**

**_y otra cosa: PARA CUALQUIER DUDA O SUGERENCIA ESTOY ABIERTA A VOSOTRAS!si teneis ideas o lo que querais decirme adelante os lo agradeceré!_**

**_espero que no os decepcioné..._**

**_aqui dejo otro capi nuevo de "hot summer"_**

**_espero que os guste!_**

**_os adoro mis pervers!_**

**_espero reviews!_**

**_muaks!_**

**_Impassegirl89_**

_**ÍTULO DEDICADO A **dianita cullen**QUE FUE LA SIGUIENTE EN APUNTARSE A MI CLUB. ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE WAPISIMA!(iran por oden las deicatorias xD)**_

**_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()_**

**_P.O.V. Edward_**

Cada vez que veía a Bella con Newton la sangre me hervía. ¿Qué le veía a ese intento de hombre? ¡Yo podía hacerla mucho más feliz que él! pero estaban todo el día juntos por lo que no podía seguir con mi plan…

Aquella noche no pude dejar de observarla mientras cenaba con mi hermana. Era hermosa…el vestido de esa noche le hacía parecer un Ángel vestido de blanco.

Cuando se levantaron les seguí sin apenas darme cuenta pero una melena rubia se me cruzó.

_-¡Eddy!-_me gritó Tanya_-¿vamos a dar una vuelta?_

_-te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así Tanya_-y sin apartar mi mirada de Bella me fui

Para mi sorpresa Tanya se puso furiosa. Me adelantó y le plantó cara a Bella. Escuché la conversación o por lo menos la parte de la rubia pues gritaba mucho. Luego tuve que acercarme a oír la parte de Bella pues era mucho más sutil y no gritaba a grito pelado. Su contestación no me gustó pues alegaba que pasaba de mí y que estaba con Mike. Eso solo acrecentó mi rabia.

Lo que pasó a continuación fue inverosímil; Tanya agarró a Bella y la tiró a la piscina. Mi primer pensamiento fue de alegría pues al estar humillada públicamente tendría muchas más posibilidades de tirarme a Bella pero como no, mi hermana la salvó. Convirtió la humillación en una divertida velada de fiesta en la piscina a la noche. No pude resistirme y me tiré yo también al agua. Desde allí vigilé a Bella.

Al principio habló con mi hermana escasos segundos y luego Mike fue adonde ella. Estuvieron besándose un rato hasta que Jasper fue en busca de Newton. Me pareció raro pero cuando seguí la mirada de mi obsesión vi como Alice le guiñaba un ojo; eso estaba pensado.

Bella aprovechó el estar sola para irse de la multitud y yo la seguí. Miró a su alrededor y no reparó en que la vigilaba antes de bucear y desaparecer. La seguí y descubrí un pasadizo que daba al interior de una de las gigantescas rocas del decorado. Salí a la superficie para encontrarme con una bella cueva. Busqué sigilosamente a Bella y la vi salir lentamente por unas escaleras de piedra y acercarse a la pared para tocarla una vez fuera.

Tuve que tragar saliva varias veces; el vestido que Bella llevaba en ese momento, que antes era amplio y con vuelo, ahora estaba pegado a su piel. Encima al ser de color blanco se transparentaba completamente.

La observé unos momentos hasta que vi que era hora de hacer mi aparición.

_-¿escapando de tu noviecito?-_dije lo suficiente alto

Ella se giró asustada y cuando me vio puso cara de horror.

_-¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-esta claro, ¿no?_-dije como si fuera lo más normal del mundo-_te he seguido_

_-estas loco, ¿sabías?_

_-no soy yo el que se esconde de su novio en cuevas dentro de decorados y la que se mete al agua con un vestido que mojado despierta los instintos más primitivos de la sede masculina_-dije con voz aterciopelada

Bella se miró horrorizada el cuerpo y vio que lo que decía era verdad. Rápidamente se deslizó los las escaleras y se metió al agua haciendo que su vestido se despegase de ella. Mientras tanto yo había nadado hasta allí y estaba a pocos metros de ella.

_-no me escondo de nadie_-dijo-_solo quería tiempo sola_

_-venga Bella a mi no me mientas te conozco_-dije acercándome más a ella de modo que quedé a un metro de ella-_más que nadie aquí podría decir…y también que he visto más que nadie aquí, incluido tu novio_

_-por lo menos él no se aprovecha de que estoy borracha para costarse conmigo-_dijo en su defensa-_Mike espera paciente a que yo esté preparada_

_-tú estas más que preparada para tener relaciones sexuales y lo sabes_-contraataqué_-¿Por qué no lo admites ya? Estas con Mike para que no me acerqué…tienes miedo de volver a caer…venga Bella…ni siquiera es suficiente hombre para ti_

Bella quedó callada pero su mirada era de odio. Cuando me intenté acercar más a ella nadó hacia un lado esquivándome.

_-¿tú eres más hombre que él por aprovecharte de mí estando borracha?-_dijo muy fría

_-solo aproveché que TÚ te insinuaste y me seguiste cuando me lancé_-le dije mientras me acercaba adonde ella estaba ahora

Bella fue alejándose de mí mientras yo iba aproximándome más cada vez. Hasta que chocó con la pared. Miró hacía atrás con cara de pánico.

-_a…aléjate Edward_-dijo con voz cargada de miedo

_-¿Por qué?-_pregunté a escasos centímetros de su rostro

_-porque…porque…_-parecía incapaz de decir frases coherentes

Aproveché ese momento para ponerme entre sus piernas, unirme totalmente a ella y besarla. Al principio intentó separarme; ponía sus manos en mi pecho y empujaba. Aún así yo tenía más fuerza y forcejeamos unos momentos hasta que vio que no podría conmigo. Entonces, increíblemente, se rindió; levantó sus brazos y me agarró la nuca mientras me correspondía el beso. Sus manos acariciaban mi pelo. Alzó las piernas para después enredarlas en mis caderas. Pero el beso no era lujurioso ni lascivo; era suave, amoroso y pasional, como yo nunca los había dado. Y en ese beso demostraba todo lo que ella me importaba. Aunque en ese momento no me daba cuenta de que estaba cayendo en el agujero que tantas veces había saltado…me estaba enamorando…

Intentando quitarme esos pensamiento de la cabeza para que ella no lo notase la besé con más ahínco y me correspondió. El beso fue subiendo de tono hasta que se volvió apasionado y yo la apreté más aún contra la pared de la piscina. Bella movió su pelvis contra la mía haciendo que mi cuerpo reaccionase al instante. Una de mis manos dejó su cintura para empezar a acariciarle los pechos mientras le besaba el cuello; la oí ronronear a gusto. Luego la agarré con ambas manos de los muslos y ella se aferró más fuerte con las piernas a mí. Fui acercando mi mano a su entrepierna haciendo que soltase su amarra y cayese de pies a la piscina. Cuando me encontré con su intimidad la sentí vibrar en mis brazos y la besé con fuerza ahogando un gemido que había soltado.

De repente, como si de un ensimismamiento saldría, Bella abrió los ojos muy rápido y me empujó.

_-¿Qué…?-_atiné a preguntar confuso

-_suficiente_-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara y se fue nadando al agujero para luego desaparecer por él.

Pero de algo estaba seguro…la malicia no le había llegado a los ojos…solo tenía miedo… ¿pero de que?

"aún así…te ha vuelto a dejar con el calentón encima…"


	14. Chapter 14

_**aupa mis pervertidas preferidas!**_

**_que tal todo¿?_**

**_gora el club de las pervers!creo poder decir que este es el fic de nuestro club xD_**

**_así que al lista quedaría algo así como...(por orden de pedida de acceso al club)_**

_perver número 1: Impassegirl89(creadora del club yujuu)_

_2)camii granger_

_3)akako cullen_

_4)zoe love potter_

_5)C-Marian-T-H-Cullen_

_6)dianita cullen_

_7)Koko7180_

_8)Montse_

_9)Nanii_

_10)allexxmasencullen_

_11)__aprilEXB_

_12)__Samanta-m_

_13)__ERY MALFOY_

_14)OrCullen_

_15)annabbel_

_16)__Mai Cullen_

_17)__kathyta90_

_18)Jan3th(mi número favorito aproposito)_

_19)__yurii cullen_

_20)__Shantal angel_

_21)__plinka anly772_

_22)__GinWindenham_

_23)__nonblondes_

**_nuestras nuevas adquisiciones(cada vez aparecen más...somos una plaga!)_**

_24)__M._

_25)__Dark Cullen_

_26)__ELY CULLEN_

**PSD.****deciros que no contesto reviews poruqe no suelo tener tiempo. si alguno em llama mucho la atención lo contesto aqui y ya está. espeor que no os siente mal que a alguna no le conteste o algo**

**pero me encantais!**

**_bueno otro capi más de esta historia_**

**_me encanta el club...cada ves somos más las pervertidas y e de decir que me alegra saber que no soy la única!_**

**_y otra cosa: PARA CUALQUIER DUDA O SUGERENCIA ESTOY ABIERTA A VOSOTRAS!si teneis ideas o lo que querais decirme adelante os lo agradeceré!_**

**_espero que no os decepcioné..._**

**_aqui dejo otro capi nuevo de "hot summer"_**

**_espero que os guste!_**

**_os adoro mis pervers!_**

**_espero reviews!_**

**_muaks!_**

**_Impassegirl89_**

_**ÍTULO DEDICADO A MI QUERIDA tAMARA(**Koko7180)**QUE FUE LA SIGUIENTE EN APUNTARSE A MI CLUB. ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE WAPISIMA!(iran por oden las deicatorias xD)aunque noe sté aqui que creo que no puede firmar porque está de vacas y encima creo qye te va ha gustar pervertida mía...xD**_

**_PSD2. sabeis¿? es raro que escriba un fic así cuando me da una vergüenza enorme hablar de sexo...loe sperabais¿?xD_**

**_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()(_**

**_P.O.V. Bella_**

Salí de allí lo más rápido que pude y subí a mi habitación casi corriendo. Por suerte Emmett todavía no había vuelto. Me quité el vestido como pude pues estaba pegado aún y me metí a la ducha. Las imágenes empezaron a invadir mi mente.

"¿Qué ha sido eso Bella?" me reprochaba a mi misma "te has rendido…no puedes hacer eso…jugará contigo como hizo George…"

El agua caía ardiendo en mi piel pero yo ni siquiera la notaba. Era como si estuviese metida en mi propio mundo.

"mira que eres tonta…ves que está jugando contigo…que solo quiere sexo…y tú vas y te enamoras de él… ¿pero es que eres boba o que? Ni siquiera es un chico agradable…no tiene nada…eres masoca claramente…"

Escuché la puerta abrirse y salí de la habitación para encontrarme a Emmett.

-_hola hermanita-_dijo revolviéndome el pelo pero se fijo en mi cara-_¿Qué te pasa?_

_-a mí nada… ¿Por qué?-_hasta Emmett que no se fijaba mucho me había notado algo…

_-te noto rara…y seria…será mejor que vayas a descansar_

_-si…estoy de acuerdo_

Me puse el pijama y me metí a la cama…sabía que mi hermano no se había tragado que no me pasaba nada pero era suficiente listo para saber que no se lo iba a decir hasta que estuviese preparada.

Esa noche no pude apenas dormir y a la mañana estaba agotada. Pero al levantarme tuve una cosa clarísima; no iba a dejar que jugase conmigo. Podría intentar seducirme pero no me llevaría a la cama. Si, era boba y me había enamorado de él pero nada más. Edward Cullen esto era la guerra. Seguiría con mi plan del principio y haría que Edward rogase por hacerme el amor. Ya estaba bien de que los chicos jugasen conmigo.

Me desperté y levanté a Emmett. Fuimos juntos a ver que excursión tocaba en el día y me sorprendí muchísimo al ver que había una programada para… ¿un parque de atracciones? Como pude, pues no me entendían bien al hablar, les pregunté de que se trataba y la recepcionista me explicó que habían puesto un parque de atracciones como los de las películas que había típicos de mi país para los visitantes que quisieran tener algún momento como en su tierra. Emocionada fui corriendo adonde Emmett que esperaba a Rosalie en el hall.

_-¡Emmy! ¡Es un parque de atracciones como los de allí!-_le dije emocionada; a mi hermano y a mí nos encantaban-_¿iremos?_

_-¡claro!-_dijo sonriente y me despeinó-_me alegro de que estés más animada que ayer hermanita_

Le sonreí; sabía que había estado muy preocupado por mí. Siempre cuidaba mucho que no me pasara nada; yo simplemente intentaba satisfacerlo no metiéndome en líos hasta que estuve con George. A Emmett no le gustaba nada mi novio; decía que era una mala influencia y que me haría daño…y acertó.

-_voy a avisar a Alice que todavía estará en su habitación-_dije mirando el reloj; habíamos madrugado mucho.

Corrí hasta su habitación sin tropezar ni nada dando saltitos como si fuera una niña pequeña; no podía evitarlo…me emocionaba con cosas así y parecía volver a la infancia.

Llegué en menos tiempo de lo pensado. Toqué la puerta ansiosa y pero no me abrió Alice sino su hermano.

-_¿Alice?-_pregunté simplemente

Sorprendido por lo infantil de mi expresión solo atinó a señalar la parte trasera de su cuarto a la que fui corriendo.

-_¡Alice! ¡Alice!-_llamé y a vi saliendo del baño-_hay una excursión a un parque de __atracciones. A Emmy y a mí nos encantan… ¿vendréis Jasper y tú?_

_-¡Claro! -_y para mi mala suerte añadió-_Edward… ¿te vienes tú?_

_-¿Por qué no?-_dijo sonriendo al ver mi expresión-_suena divertido…_

Puso cara pillo cuando me miró a mí.

-_bueno-_dije quitando la mirada-_voy a avisar a Mike_

Edward se tensó; como me gustaba ponerlo nervioso…

En 15 minutos estábamos todos en el hall del hotel; Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Ben, Mike y Ángela éramos los que íbamos a la excursión. Para mi desgracia Tanya venía con nosotros.

Me había cambiado de ropa y me había puesto unos shorts negros muy cómodos con una camiseta de tirantes negra también que tenía escrito en ella con letras rojas "now…let me be your fantasy". En los pies llevaba unas converse negras.

Iba agarrada de la mano de Mike y veía a Edward mirarme desde donde estaba. Su mirada era entera de… ¿celos? Sonreí para mí.

En el autobús que nos asignaron nos sentamos por parejas por lo que todo el mundo se puso con su respectivo novio. Yo por supuesto me senté con Mike y según vi Edward se tuvo que sentar con Tanya.

Como el viaje era largo le pedí a mi novio tumbarnos; él se tumbó con la espalda pegada a la ventana y yo encima de él recostando mi espalda en su pecho. Mike no tardó en empezar a darme pequeños besos en el cuello haciendo que soltase risitas que apenas se oían. Escuchaba a Edward carraspear furioso en los asientos que estaban a nuestra par pero lo ignoré. Me giré para besar a Mike con pasión; al fin y al cabo era mi novio, ¿no? Me recosté en él y lo agarré por la nuca atrayéndolo más a mí. Él no se quejó. Oí un nuevo carraspeo pero volví a ignorarlo. La temperatura fue subiendo entre nosotros dos pero justo cuando Mike se decidió a recorrer la trayectoria que separaba su mano en mi cadera hasta mis pechos alguien tocó mi hombro.

-_perdón-_dijo Edward con tono de intento de ser amable sin conseguirlo-_Newton ¿podrías dejarme ese sitio? Mi compañera se ha dormido y yo me mareo con mucha facilidad si no me siento en un asiento con ventana. Por favor…_

Estuve a punto de decirle que se fuera a la mierda pero para mi mala suerte mi novio no se negó.

_-claro Cullen…ningún problema-_se levantó y dejó que Edward se sentara a mi lado.

"claro…Mike no sabe nada de lo que pasa entre Edward y yo…"

Mike se sentó junto a Tanya que estaba dormida y no tardó en unirse a su sueño. Fue entonces cuando hablé con Edward.

_-no te mareas para nada, ¿verdad?-_le acusé sin mirarle. Él se volvió hacia mí y entonces giré la cara.

-_solo me marea verte besar al poca cosa de Newton-_dijo con desden-_hace que me den ganas de vomitar_

_-nadie ha dicho que tengas que mirar-_le reté

-_estabais montando una escenita digna de película delante de todo el autobús-_dijo moviendo la manos-_era imposible no mirar…tienes suerte de que todo el mundo esté dormido_

Miré alrededor y comprobé que el vaivén del autocar había hecho dormirse a todos menos al conductor…y a nosotros dos claro…

-_pues haberte dormido tú también-_le contesté con desprecio

_-teniéndote a mi lado es imposible que me duerma…-_dijo con un punto de lujuria en su mirada-_y menos si vienes vestida así de…sexy-_añadió mirando el texto de mi camiseta

Creo que me sonrojé furiosamente pero él lo ignoró. Lo que hizo fue poner su mano en una de mis piernas desnudas y empezar a acariciarla. Iba a decirle algo cuando siguió.

-_yo que tú no gritaría…si Newton se despierta puede que se entere de tu…desliz conmigo._

Le miré furiosa

-_no serás capaz-_no era un reto…

-_o…si que seré…_

Iba a replicar cuando subió la mano más arriba de la rodilla donde estaba puesta antes; me quedé sin respiración por un momento. Edward sonrió al ver el resultado de lo que había conseguido y subió más la mano pasando por mi muslo. Mi respiración se volvió entrecortada por la caricia. ¿Cómo podía hacer que me pusiese así solo con tocarme? Su mano se movía como la de un profesional haciéndome sentir sensaciones que no quería que él justamente me produjese. Se le notaba a la lengua que tenía mucha experiencia en dar placer porque, aunque me costase admitirlo, ¡Dios mío que manos!

Su mano entonces subió hasta toparse con mi entrepierna. Me tensé en el sitio y miré alrededor para comprobar que nadie nos estaba mirando; todos dormían.

_-Edward…para ya-_dije intentando parecer firme

-_en realidad sabes que no quieres que pare-_dijo muy seguro de si mismo

Y por una parte era verdad; Edward me hacia sentir cosas que ningún chico había conseguido…

Para cuando me di cuenta había soltado mi pantalón y había introducido su mano dentro de él, por debajo de mi tanga. Gemí sin querer cuando sus dedos tocaron mi intimidad. Intenté cerrar las piernas para acabar con eso, ¡estábamos en un bus repleto de gente! Pero Edward me lo impidió sujetando con la mano libre una de ellas.

_-no intentes pararme Bella-_dijo con un tono que se me antojo muy seductor-_déjate…se que te va ha gustar_

Dejé de forcejear por miedo a que alguien nos escuchase pero me tuve que morder la lengua para no jadear en alto cuando Edward introdujo un dedo dentro de mí. Me agarré fuerte al reposabrazos del asiento intentando concentrarme en el placer que Edward me estaba proporcionando.

Una parte de mí quería que parase y se fuese de mi lado pero otra parte quería que me cogiera y llegase hasta el fondo del asunto; quería que me hiciese el amor.

-_Edward…por favor…para…estamos en un autobús-_dije entrecortadamente de la forma más entendible que mi cuerpo me dejaba

_-sabes que nunca me ha importado no seguir las normas-_me dijo sensualmente

Para entonces yo estaba perlada de sudor. Temblaba de arriba abajo y sentía un fuego dentro de mí que pocas veces había experimentado. Edward no paraba y yo cada vez me sentía más lejos del mundo, como si no estuviese en ese autobús.

-_Edward…_-no supe si había sido un intento de llamarlo para que parase o un gemido pero pude ver un brillo en sus ojos mientras se acercaba a mí.

Su cara se aproximaba cada vez más a la mía con intención de besarme. Yo dudaba…sabía que si me besaba todo acabaría; me rendiría a lo que sentía por él y como una imbécil el pediría que me tomase ahí mismo saliendo él victorioso. En ese momento rogué que algo le detuviese…

Y tuve suerte.

-_señoras y señores hemos llegado-_anunció el conductor por megafonía haciendo que la gente se desperezará y comenzará a despertarse poco a poco.

Edward se tensó en su sitio poniéndose recto cuando yo me aparté de golpe de él; su mano estaba en su regazo y yo me apresuraba a atar mi pantalón. Por suerte acabé antes de que nadie me viese.

Yo aún respiraba con dificultad cuando Mike me habló.

-_¿Qué tal el viaje?-_me preguntó

-_largo-_dije cogiéndole la mano

Esperamos hasta que la gente se fue bajando para salir nosotros pues no teníamos prisa y no queríamos ser arrastrados por el torrente de gente. Él bajó primero y justo cuando iba a levantarme Edward me agarró y me quedé mirándolo de cerca.

-_esto no ha acabado aquí y lo sabes-_y dicho esto me besó fugazmente en los labios y bajó del autobús.

Me quedé quieta sin saber que hacer. ¿Por qué cojones siempre tenía que tener ese efecto en mí? Mike no me producía eso…

Bajé las escaleras a trompicones para encontrarme a Mike esperando abajo. Nos cogimos de la mano y fuimos hacia el grupo donde estaban todos.


	15. Chapter 15

_**aupa mis pervertidas preferidas!**_

**_que tal todo¿?_**

**_gora el club de las pervers!creo poder decir que este es el fic de nuestro club xD_**

**_así que al lista quedaría algo así como...(por orden de pedida de acceso al club)_**

_perver número 1: Impassegirl89(creadora del club yujuu)_

_2)camii granger_

_3)akako cullen_

_4)zoe love potter_

_5)C-Marian-T-H-Cullen_

_6)dianita cullen_

_7)Koko7180_

_8)Montse_

_9)Nanii_

_10)allexxmasencullen_

_11)__aprilEXB_

_12)__Samanta-m_

_13)__ERY MALFOY_

_14)OrCullen_

_15)annabbel_

_16)__Mai Cullen_

_17)__kathyta90_

_18)Jan3th(mi número favorito aproposito)_

_19)__yurii cullen_

_20)__Shantal angel_

_21)__plinka anly772_

_22)__GinWindenham_

_23)__nonblondes_

_24)__M._

_25)__Dark Cullen_

_26)__ELY CULLEN_

**_nuevos miembros_**

_27)dany_

_28)__pilikali_

_29)mariaklacullen_

**PSD.****deciros que no contesto reviews poruqe no suelo tener tiempo. si alguno em llama mucho la atención lo contesto aqui y ya está. espeor que no os siente mal que a alguna no le conteste o algo**

**pero me encantais!**

**_bueno otro capi más de esta historia_**

**_lo dejó ya porque no tengo tiempo_**

**_me encanta el club...cada ves somos más las pervertidas y e de decir que me alegra saber que no soy la única!_**

**_y otra cosa: PARA CUALQUIER DUDA O SUGERENCIA ESTOY ABIERTA A VOSOTRAS!si teneis ideas o lo que querais decirme adelante os lo agradeceré!_**

**_espero que no os decepcioné..._**

**_aqui dejo otro capi nuevo de "hot summer"_**

**_espero que os guste!_**

**_os adoro mis pervers!_**

**_espero reviews!_**

**_muaks!_**

**_Impassegirl89_**

_**ÍTULO DEDICADO A **Montse**QUE FUE LA SIGUIENTE EN APUNTARSE A MI CLUB. ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE WAPISIMA!(iran por oden las deicatorias xD)**_

**_PSD. mismo son fiestas de aqui donde vivo y salgo todos lso días(tengo que aprovechar que estoy de vacas xD) así que apenas escribo y puede que tarde más en subir capi._**

**_ESPERO QUE ME PERDONEIS!_**

**_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()_**

**P.O.V. Edward**

¡Mierda! Había estado tan cerca…estaba seguro de que cuando llegamos Bella había estado a punto de rogarme que le hiciera el amor…y lo habría hecho contento…estúpido conductor…

Bella se comportó como si nada hubiera pasado pero sabía que no podía ignorarlo…la había sentido temblar conmigo.

Se reía y hablaba como si fuera la persona más feliz del mundo. Al parecer le encantaban esa clase de parques de atracciones porque se montó en todo. Un par de veces Newton había decidido quedarse con el grupo que no se montaba a alguna atracción pero Bella cogía entonces a su hermano y lo arrastraba para montarse sin siquiera darme tiempo a intentar que se montase conmigo para acabar lo que habíamos empezado en el autobús. Estaba seguro de que lo hacía aposta.

Comimos en uno de los puestitos que había en el parque para repostar fuerzas. Apenas comí; estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a Bella como para hacerlo.

Tanya se pasó toda la velada pegada a mí incluso sin que yo le hiciese ni un mínimo de caso. Estaba claro; esa chica se moría por mis huesos y encima era idiota perdida. No se daba cuenta de que la utilizaba solo para desahogarme cuando no tenía más opciones.

Después de comer seguimos recorriendo el parque y montándonos en barracas. Hasta que al final solo quedó la noria.

"esta es la última oportunidad" me dije a mí mismo pues acababan de decir que sería la última a la que montaríamos y luego retomaríamos en camino a casa.

Estábamos en la fila; yo iba detrás de Bella y Mike que pensaban montarse juntos en plan parejita ideal; eso me revolvía el estómago y ese fuego me volvía a nacer en las entrañas queriendo matar al estúpido de Newton.

Les llegó el turno y el barraquero ayudó a Bella a entrar en su cabina. Aproveché ese momento en el que ella no miraba para poner en marcha mi plan.

_-¡e Newton!-_grité haciendo que se girara antes de entrar a la atracción-_creo que el monitor te llama_

_-¿Qué quiere?_-preguntó yendo hasta mí

_-ni idea vete a ver_-dije encogiéndome de hombros-_yo aviso a Bella tranquilo_

_-gracias Cullen_-y el bobo de él se fue adonde el monitor

Entré en la cabina dond vi a Bella sentada mirando por la pequeña ventana del otro lado. Cuando el barraquero cerró la puerta se giró a mirarme y sus ojos cambiaron de expresión.

_-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-_preguntó algo furiosa

_-Newton ha tenido un problema y ha tenido que ir adonde el monitor que le ha llamado_-dije con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara

_-Dios mío aún no se como te cree todo lo que le dices_-dijo rodando los ojos

La cabina era bastante pequeña; entrábamos dos personas justas. Cuando comenzó a subir Bella se apartó todo lo que pudo de mí. La noria subió y nos paró a mitad de camino. A sabiendas de que tardarían en bajarnos decidí empezar a actuar.

_-creí que no me tenías miedo preciosa…-_dije poniéndome recto en mi sitio de manera que me acercaba un poco a ella

_-y no te tengo miedo-dijo convencida_

_-entonces… ¿Qué te parece si acabamos con lo que hemos empezado en el autobús?-_le dije acercando mi cara a la suya-aquí arriba nadie nos ve…los cristales se ocupan de ello…

Su siguiente movimiento me sorprendió considerablemente. Pensé que se intentaría escapar de mí alejándose en el reducido espacio que teníamos allí arriba pero en su lugar al mirarla a los ojos vi un brillo de malicia cruzar su mirada. Se levantó decidida y recorrió el reducido espacio que nos separaba. Pasó una pierna a cada lado de mi cuerpo y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí.

_-me parece buena idea_-y me besó con fuerza y pasión, casi con fiereza.

No estaba lo suficiente shockeado para no seguirle el beso; desde luego esa mujer me sorprendía cada vez más…

Puse una de mis manos en su cadera a la vez que con la otra acariciaba su muslo desnudo por su pantalón corto. Ella enredó sus manos en mi pelo y los retorcía y lo enredaba sin cesar.

Sin poder contenerme subí la mano que tenía en la cintura y le acaricié el vientre por debajo de la camiseta. Ella ronroneaba satisfecha y notaba que a cada sonido suyo me ponía más caliente. Moví la mano en sentido ascendiente hasta que llegué a uno de sus pechos que acaricié por encima del sujetador para luego apartarlo y tocar esa suave piel que me volvía loco. Bella se estremeció entonces y gimió contra mis labios en un tono tan seductor que mis pantalones se hicieron más pequeños de golpe. Se separó de mí y se rió mientras me miraba.

_-veo que me ha echado de menos el pequeño Eddy_-dijo divertida

_-no te imaginas cuanto_-atrapé su boca con la mía de nuevo recorriendo sus labios con mi lengua.

Bella sonrió contra mi boca pero me siguió el beso de igual intensidad. Empezó a moverse de manera incitante sobre mí y me pregunté cuanto aguantaría. Nunca había estado tan excitado como en aquel momento…el pantalón me apretaba muy considerablemente…

De repente paró y me miró a los ojos.

_-¿sabes que es lo mejor de ser una mujer y no un hombre?-_me preguntó con voz sexy

Yo negué con la cabeza y su sonrisa se anchó.

_-que cuando estamos excitadas no hay ninguna prueba física que lo demuestre_-no entendí por que lo decía hasta que escuché un sonido sordo.

Miré a mi derecha y vi al barraquero que se acercaba para abrir la cabina. Bella se levantó rápido y salió de ahí dejándome en shock.

_-señor…tiene que bajarse…la gente quiere subir…-_me dijo educado el de la noria pero vi como se miraba la entrepierna y hacia todo lo posible por no reír.

Entonces lo entendí todo; Bella no se había rendido en absoluto…se había vengado por lo ocurrido en el autobús.

Su última frase resonó en mi cabeza.

"-cuando estamos excitadas no hay ninguna prueba física que lo demuestre"

Había caído en su engaño y he de decir que lo había hasta disfrutado.

"Ahora el único inconveniente será disimular mi…"pequeño problema" "pensé mientras me miraba el bulto que sobresalía en mi pantalón.


	16. Chapter 16

_**aupa mis pervertidas preferidas!**_

**_que tal todo¿?_**

**_gora el club de las pervers!creo poder decir que este es el fic de nuestro club xD_**

**_así que al lista quedaría algo así como...(por orden de pedida de acceso al club)_**

_perver número 1: Impassegirl89(creadora del club yujuu)_

_2)camii granger_

_3)akako cullen_

_4)zoe love potter_

_5)C-Marian-T-H-Cullen_

_6)dianita cullen_

_7)Koko7180_

_8)Montse_

_9)Nanii_

_10)allexxmasencullen_

_11)__aprilEXB_

_12)__Samanta-m_

_13)__ERY MALFOY_

_14)OrCullen_

_15)annabbel_

_16)__Mai Cullen_

_17)__kathyta90_

_18)Jan3th(mi número favorito aproposito)_

_19)__yurii cullen_

_20)__Shantal angel_

_21)__plinka anly772_

_22)__GinWindenham_

_23)__nonblondes_

_24)__M._

_25)__Dark Cullen_

_26)__ELY CULLEN_

_27)dany_

_28)__pilikali_

_29)mariaklacullen_

**_nuevos miembros_**

_30)__Leia Fenix_

_**camii granger**__**:buena pregunta...cada vez sois más...por ahora tengo 3 capis más escritos y alguna idea más...espero que me llegué(aunque lo veo dificil...tendría que alargar mucho al historia xD) y si no...PIDO PERDÓN A LAS QUE NO LES DEDIQUE!**_

_**ESTE CAPI ANTERIOR ERA UNA ESPECIE DE CAPI DEDICADO A LAS MUJERES COMO...LAS CHICAS SON GUERRERAS!(que no lo puse ne el anterior capi xD)**_

**PSD.****deciros que no contesto reviews porque no suelo tener tiempo. si alguno em llama mucho la atención lo contesto aqui y ya está. espeor que no os siente mal que a alguna no le conteste o algo**

**pero me encantais!**

**_bueno otro capi más de esta historia_**

**_lo dejó ya porque no tengo tiempo_**

**_me encanta el club...cada ves somos más las pervertidas y e de decir que me alegra saber que no soy la única!_**

**_y otra cosa: PARA CUALQUIER DUDA O SUGERENCIA ESTOY ABIERTA A VOSOTRAS!si teneis ideas o lo que querais decirme adelante os lo agradeceré!_**

**_espero que no os decepcioné..._**

**_aqui dejo otro capi nuevo de "hot summer"_**

**_este no es subido de tono pero bueno es necesario para la trama siguiente._**

**_AVISO CURIOSO:no estoy siguiendo el mito de que en Tunez y por ahí se compran a las mujeres...es verdad...por lo menos a mí em pasó cuando fui...las rubias llammos más la atención por no haber allí y digo enserio que cuando fui con mi aita un vendedor de allí le ofreció dos camellos y un Ferrari por mí¬¬ y por mi hermana ofrecieron "muchos camellos y muchos cocodrilos" así que eso que no es por ser racista ni nada es quelo viví y algunas de las cosas que pasan ne esta historia(como el hotel y otras) son vividas por mí.FIN DEL AVISO CURIOSO xD_**

**_espero que os guste!_**

**_os adoro mis pervers!_**

**_muaks!_**

**_Impass*_**

_**ÍTULO DEDICADO A**Nanii**QUE FUE LA SIGUIENTE EN APUNTARSE A MI CLUB. ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE WAPISIMA!(iran por oden las deicatorias xD)**_

**_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()_**

**P.O.V. Bella**

En el camino de vuelta le pedí a Mike el sitio de la ventana por si Edward intentaba vengarse pero no hizo ademán alguno. Tuve que aguantarme muy seriamente la risa cuando vi que se abrochaba una chaqueta en la cintura para disimular lo que yo había provocado. Pero él se lo había ganado…con Bella Swan nadie juega.

El trayecto del autobús fue normal; me quedé dormida al de poco de montar así que ni me entere de lo que pasaba mi alrededor.

Llegamos y Mike me despertó con un suave balanceo. Le sonreí para agradecerle y me besó como respuesta.

Bajamos del autocar y fuimos directos a cenar pues era ya la hora; se nos había hecho tarde en el parque de atracciones.

-_Bella-_me dijo Mike cuando acabamos de cenar-_vamos a mirar las excursiones que hay mañana para apuntarnos a alguna._

_-bien vamos-_le cogí de la mano y fuimos al mostrador.

Llegamos al hall y allí fuimos directos a la recepción para mirar la lista de las actividades propuestas para el día siguiente.

-_jo hay un montón para elegir…-_dije al ver el abanico de opciones que teníamos delante-_¿Qué te parece _S_oussa?_

_-no…-_dijo Mike-_me han dicho que realmente no merece la pena._

_-¿Qué hacéis chicos?-_escuché la voz cantarina de Alice detrás de mí.

-_estamos pensando adonde ir mañana-_dijo Mike-_¿os venís?_

_-¡claro!-_dijo la pequeña duendecillo y se juntó a nosotros para mirar-_buf que cantidad de sitios… ¡Ey chicos! ¿Sabéis de algún sitio que sea realmente bueno para ir?_

Detrás nuestro estaban ya todos, incluidos Tanya y Edward. Para mi sorpresa fue este último el que habló ante el desconcierto de los demás.

-_Sidi Bou Said-_dijo con tono calmado-_mis padres dijeron que fuésemos allí; según ellos y según lo que busqué en Internet es un pueblo precioso todo entero de blanco y azul._

Lo miré anonada de que hablase así de cualquier cosa; era raro que no soltase algo tipo "y hay unas tías que están muy buenas".

-_además creo que hay un mercado allí-_añadió mirando a Alice-_podrás ir a comprar de todo y regatear como te gusta._

_-¡si!-_dijo Alice contenta y lo abrazó.

En verdad ellos dos se querían mucho…

_-pues decidido-_dijo Mike a mi lado-_voy a apuntarnos._

Fuimos a dormir pues tendríamos que despertar pronto al día siguiente.

A las 8 todos estábamos esperando otra vez el autobús cuando de repente llegaron varios coches.

-_como somos pocos hemos decidido ir en coche-_nos anunció el monitor.

Nos separaron en grupos de 4; a mí me tocó con mi hermano y los Hale. Subimos al coche y decidí ir delante con el conductor que resultó ser un señor encantador que me explicó de historias de Túnez. Jasper y yo hablamos durante todo el trayecto con él mientras que mi hermano y Rosalie se quedaron dormidos juntos. El camino se hizo más ameno de lo que creía.

Cuando llegamos dijeron que haríamos dos grupos para poder ver mejor las dos partes porque sino no tendríamos tiempo. A mí me tocó con Jasper, Alice, Edward, Ángela y Ben mientras que en el otro grupo iban Mike, Rosalie, Emmett, Tanya y Tyler.

El primer grupo fuimos a un museo en forma de jardín que había y el segundo a los zokos (los mercadillos enormes de allí). Después de comer cambiaron las tandas.

El jardín había sido precioso; estaba cerca del mar y todo el pueblo era azul y blanco tal y como Edward había dicho. Me maravilló la vista desde la parte más alta del pueblo.

Pero al llegar al centro del pueblo donde estaba el zoko mi boca no pudo más que abrirse; nunca había visto tantas tiendas juntas. Alice daba saltitos por delante entrando y saliendo a una velocidad que daba hasta miedo. Jasper se quedó detrás conmigo comentando la belleza de las telas y las tiendas.

-_¿es bonito verdad?-_dijo señalando unas pulseras que había en una tienda.

-_si que lo es-_corroboré-_pero es muy caro._

_-no si sabes regatear-_me dijo y dirigiéndose al vendedor dijo-_¿Cuánto cuesta?_

_-30 dinares-_me atraganté con mi propia saliva… ¡30 dinares! Eso era… ¡una burrada!

-_le doy 2 dinares-_dijo Jasper a mi lado.

-_eso es muy barato…piedra del desierto…-_dijo el vendedor pero al ver la cara de decisión de Jasper añadió-_10 dinares._

Joder…había bajado de 30 a 10 de repente…

-_5-_siguió regateando mi amigo.

-_vale-_lo pagó y me cogió la mano.

-_¿Qué haces Jasper?-_pregunté confusa.

-_es para ti-_dijo sonriente; me ruboricé entera.

_-¿tú no estas con mi hermana?-_preguntó una voz a nuestras espaldas.

Me giré y vi a Edward con los brazos cruzados mirando con odio a Jasper. Aunque no estaba segura de si le miraba mala por creer que engañaba a Alice o porque era a mí a la que regalaba la pulsera.

-_si-_dijo simplemente Jasper-_estoy enamorado de Alice pero se pueden hacer regalos a las amigas, ¿no?_

_-gracias Jasper-_me puse de puntillas y lo besé en la mejilla.

-¡_Jasper, amor!-_oímos gritar a Alice en una tienda-_¡ven a ver!_

_-voy allí, luego hablamos Bella-_y se fue dejándome sola con Edward.

Me giré para mirarlo a la cara y seguía con esa mirada furiosa. Me volví y seguí caminando; me alcanzó al de pocos segundos.

-_pensé que solo jugabas con Newton y conmigo-_dijo de repente-_no sabía que habías superado a Tanya en lo de ser la puta del hotel._

_-¿Qué?-_dije incrédula-_¡no soy una puta! Ni siquiera coqueteaba con Jasper… ¡es solo un amigo!_

_-pues nadie lo diría…hasta lo besaste…-_dijo él aún enfurruñado.

-_¡era un beso en la mejilla! –_Dije y luego añadí-_¡vete a la mierda Edward Cullen!_

Apreté el paso y me adelanté a él enfadada. ¡Quien se creía que era!

-_Bella… ¡Bella! ¡Espera!-_me cogió del brazo.

-_¡aléjate de mí!-_grité furiosa pero me choqué con un vendedor mayor que se dirigió a Edward hablándole de mí.

-_bonita…yo compro-_dijo señalándome.

-_¿Qué?-_Edward estaba confuso.

-_mujer bonita-_repitió-_yo doy 2 camellos por ella._

_-¡no estoy a la venta!-_grité pero hizo caso omiso.

-_dos camellos y un Ferrari-_insistió mirando solamente a Edward.

-_¡que os den!-_dije mientras me alejaba de ellos.

Creo haber oído que Edward le contestaba "ni por todo el oro del mundo" pero no estaba segura.

Caminé todo lo rápido que pude alejándome más de Edward intentando buscar a los demás pero alguien tiró de mí.

Me di la vuelta con intención de pegarle un tortazo a Edward pero no era él el que me había cogido si no otro vendedor que me arrastraba dentro de su local vacío.

-_no comprar solo mirar-_decía mientras intentaba soltarme pero pude ver un brillo lascivo en su mirada. Entonces me asusté.

Tiré más hacia fuera pero él tenía mucha más fuerza que yo. De repente me encontré contra la pared de una trastienda con el vendedor besándome el cuello mientras intentaba quitarme la camiseta. Asustada intenté gritar pero al ver mis intenciones el hombre me tapó la boca.

El pánico empezó a entrarme y tuve ganas de llorar. Le mordí la mano y me pegó un tortazo a la vez que soltaba un aullido.

-_¡socorro! ¡Soco…!-_fue lo único que pude gritar antes de que me pegase otro puñetazo y me callase.

-_¡calla!-_dijo el hombre.

Lo siguiente que se es que me quedé en shock y no podía moverme.


	17. Chapter 17

_**aupa mis pervertidas preferidas!**_

**_que tal todo¿?_**

**_gora el club de las pervers!creo poder decir que este es el fic de nuestro club xD_**

**_así que al lista quedaría algo así como...(por orden de pedida de acceso al club)_**

_perver número 1: Impassegirl89(creadora del club yujuu)_

_2)camii granger_

_3)akako cullen_

_4)zoe love potter_

_5)C-Marian-T-H-Cullen_

_6)dianita cullen_

_7)Koko7180_

_8)Montse_

_9)Nanii_

_10)allexxmasencullen_

_11)__aprilEXB_

_12)__Samanta-m_

_13)__ERY MALFOY_

_14)OrCullen_

_15)annabbel_

_16)__Mai Cullen_

_17)__kathyta90_

_18)Jan3th(mi número favorito aproposito)_

_19)__yurii cullen_

_20)__Shantal angel_

_21)__plinka anly772_

_22)__GinWindenham_

_23)__nonblondes_

_24)__M._

_25)__Dark Cullen_

_26)__ELY CULLEN_

_27)dany_

_28)__pilikali_

_29)mariaklacullen_

_30)__Leia Fenix_

_**nueva miembro**_

_31)__belencullenss_

**_a las que preguntasteis...si...me intentaron comprar en Tunez...no era broma xD pero mi aita dijo que no._**

**PSD.****deciros que no contesto reviews porque no suelo tener tiempo. si alguno me llama mucho la atención lo contesto aqui y ya está. espeor que no os siente mal que a alguna no le conteste o algo**

**pero me encantais!**

**_bueno otro capi más de esta historia_**

**_lo dejó ya porque no tengo tiempo_**

**_en este capi se ve un poco el lado tierno de Edward_**

**_me encanta el club...cada ves somos más las pervertidas y e de decir que me alegra saber que no soy la única!_**

**_y otra cosa: PARA CUALQUIER DUDA O SUGERENCIA ESTOY ABIERTA A VOSOTRAS!si teneis ideas o lo que querais decirme adelante os lo agradeceré!_**

**_espero que no os decepcioné..._**

**_aqui dejo otro capi nuevo de "hot summer"_**

**_espero que os guste!_**

**_os adoro mis pervers!_**

**_muaks!_**

**_Impass*_**

_**ÍTULO DEDICADO A **allexxmasencullen**QUE FUE LA SIGUIENTE EN APUNTARSE A MI CLUB. ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE WAPISIMA!(iran por oden las deicatorias xD)**_

**_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()_**

**P.O.V. Edward**

Cuando conseguí librarme del vendedor que intentaba comprar a Bella me puse a buscarla. Se había enfadado mucho cuando la había llamado puta pero la rabia había podido conmigo.

La vi a lo lejos cuando un vendedor la intentaba meter a rastras a su tienda. Fui hasta allí pero cuando entré en la tienda estaba completamente vacía. Extrañado empecé a buscarla más adentro pero nada; ni siquiera estaba aquel vendedor. Cualquiera podría haber robado fácilmente allí dentro.

-_¿Bella?-_probé a llamar pero nadie contestó

"si está escondida no voy a encontrarla…está enfadada conmigo…"

-_¡Bella!-_intenté de nuevo_-¡Bella! ¿Estás aquí?_

Ninguna respuesta. Ante eso decidí salir y buscar a los demás. Estaba cruzando el umbral de la puerta cuando escuché un grito.

-_¡socorro! ¡Soco…!-_¿esa era Bella?

_-¡calla!-_dijo un hombre.

Reaccioné al instante; agudicé el oído para buscar de donde provenía el grito y descubrí una puerta que imaginé que daría a una trastienda. Detrás se escuchaban sonidos sordos. Decidido fui hasta esa puerta y la abrí de golpe. Lo que vi me dejó de piedra; un hombre, el vendedor supongo, estaba besando a Bella por el cuello mientras que ella no se movía nada, estaba en shock.

-_¡suéltala gilipollas!-_rugí al tiempo que cogía al hombre por la camisa y lo estampaba contra la pared de enfrente.

Se dio un golpe en la cabeza y quedó inconsciente. Bella resbaló por la pared hasta hacer al suelo de rodillas.

-_¡Bella! ¿Estas bien?-_me acerqué preocupado.

Pero Bella no respondía solo temblaba. El pánico me inundó cuando vi el estado en el que se encontraba; su camiseta estaba desgarrada, tenía el pelo alborotado y parecía no respirar.

-_Bella-_la zarandee un poco para sacarla del trance pero no se movió ni un milímetro-_Bella._

Viendo que no respondía opté por cogerla en brazos y sacarla de allí. Para mi sorpresa no se opuso. Bueno en realidad no hizo nada, era como si fuese una muñeca de trapo. Decidí llevarla hasta uno de los coches que nos esperaba. Me metí dentro y hablé al conductor.

-_llévenos al hotel-_le dije tapando a Bella lo suficiente ara que no viese el estado en el que se encontraba.

-_pero señor tengo que esperar a los demás…-_empezó pero lo paré.

_-he dicho llévenos al hotel-_rugí.

El hombre me hizo caso y en 20 minutos estábamos allí. Subí a la habitación con Bella en brazos; por suerte no había apenas gente por lo que no me vieron. Dejé a Bella en la cama donde seguía sin moverse para nada.

-_Bella-_dije intentando que me hablase-_Bella háblame. ¡Joder! ¡Bella reacciona coño!_

Entonces giró su cara y me miró a los ojos. Su expresión cambió de total inexpresividad a miedo empezó a temblar exageradamente y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Hizo unos ruiditos extraños apenas audibles y casi imperceptibles y de repente se derrumbó; empezó a llorar descontroladamente.

-_¡Bella!-_la llamé preocupado-_¡Bella!_

Le toqué la frente y estaba ardiendo así que hice lo primero que se me ocurrió para evitar que la temperatura siguiese subiendo; la cogí en brazos y la metí a la ducha. Encendí el agua y la puse fría. Me metí con ella para poder sujetarla mejor ignorando el agua que me congelaba en ese momento. Como pude le quite la camiseta ajada que tenía puesta y los pantalones. Ni siquiera me fije en su cuerpo cuando le quité al ropa interior; solo quería que se recuperara y no estaba para ponerme a contemplarla. Bella temblaba y lloraba pero parecía no poder tenerse por su propio pie…si la soltaba caería seguramente y yo no iba a permitirlo.

Cuando su temperatura bajó de nuevo la volví a coger en brazos y la llevé hasta la cama donde la arropé. Al de un rato dejó de convulsionarse y llorar y se quedó dormida.


	18. Chapter 18

_**aupa mis pervertidas preferidas!**_

**_que tal todo¿?_**

**_gora el club de las pervers!creo poder decir que este es el fic de nuestro club xD_**

**_así que al lista quedaría algo así como...(por orden de pedida de acceso al club)_**

_perver número 1: Impassegirl89(creadora del club yujuu)_

_2)camii granger_

_3)akako cullen_

_4)zoe love potter_

_5)C-Marian-T-H-Cullen_

_6)dianita cullen_

_7)Koko7180_

_8)Montse_

_9)Nanii_

_10)allexxmasencullen_

_11)__aprilEXB_

_12)__Samanta-m_

_13)__ERY MALFOY_

_14)OrCullen_

_15)annabbel_

_16)__Mai Cullen_

_17)__kathyta90_

_18)Jan3th(mi número favorito aproposito)_

_19)__yurii cullen_

_20)__Shantal angel_

_21)__plinka anly772_

_22)__GinWindenham_

_23)__nonblondes_

_24)__M._

_25)__Dark Cullen_

_26)__ELY CULLEN_

_27)dany_

_28)__pilikali_

_29)mariaklacullen_

_30)__Leia Fenix_

_31)__belencullenss_

**PSD.****deciros que no contesto reviews porque no suelo tener tiempo. si alguno me llama mucho la atención lo contesto aqui y ya está. espeor que no os siente mal que a alguna no le conteste o algo**

**pero me encantais!**

**_bueno otro capi más de esta historia_**

**_lo dejó ya porque no tengo tiempo_**

**_me encanta el club...cada ves somos más las pervertidas y e de decir que me alegra saber que no soy la única!_**

**_y otra cosa: PARA CUALQUIER DUDA O SUGERENCIA ESTOY ABIERTA A VOSOTRAS!si teneis ideas o lo que querais decirme adelante os lo agradeceré!_**

**_espero que no os decepcioné..._**

**_aqui dejo otro capi nuevo de "hot summer"_**

**_espero que os guste!_**

**_os adoro mis pervers!_**

**_muaks!_**

**_Impass*_**

_**ÍTULO DEDICADO A **aprilEXB**QUE FUE LA SIGUIENTE EN APUNTARSE A MI CLUB. ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE WAPISIMA!(iran por oden las deicatorias xD)**_

**_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()_**

**P.O.V. Bella**

Algo empapado se puso en mi frente e hizo que abriese los ojos. Me encontré a Edward sosteniendo un trapo mojado sobre mi cabeza. Cuando vio que despertaba me sonrió.

-_por fin despiertas-_me dijo-_¿estas mejor?_

Entonces recordé todo lo ocurrido y me recorrió un escalofrío. Él lo notó y su cara se tornó preocupada.

_-si estoy mejor gracias-_dije intentando levantarme pero me paró.

-_tengo que avisarte de que estas sin ropa-_dijo serio.

-_¿Qué?-_miré abajo y me sonrojé a más no poder-_¿Qué has hecho?_

_-tranquila-_dijo al verme alterada-_te di una ducha fría para que se te bajara la fiebre. Estabas ardiendo._

_-gracias imagino-_contesté al de un rato-_¿puedes dejarme para que me vista?_

_-si claro. Toma esta ropa de Alice. Ya se la devolverás-_dijo entregándome un juego de ropa-_estaré en la sala. Avísame cuando acabes._

Se fue de la habitación para darme privacidad y me apresuré a vestirme. Cuando hube acabado lo llamé. Edward se sentó a mi lado en la cama.

-_me alegra que este mejor-_dijo. Estábamos a poca distancia-_me has dado un susto de muerte._

_-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-_puso cara de no entender-_¿Por qué me ayudaste?_

_-vamos Bella no iba a dejar que ese cabrón te vio…-_calló al ver mi cara.

-_te agradecería que no me lo recordases-_le dije mirando a mis manos-_haremos como que nunca ha pasado._

_-¡ni de coña!-_gritó de repente haciendo que lo mirase a la cara-_¡tienes que denunciarlo! ¡Tienes que decírselo a tu hermano!_

_-¡no! –_Grité desesperada-_¡Emmett lo mataría y no quiero que mi hermano vaya a la cárcel por mi culpa!_

_-¡es lo que ese cabrón se merece!-_dijo escupiendo cada palabra.

-_por favor Edward prométeme que no le vas a decir nada-_le supliqué cogiéndole las manos.

Ese gesto debió de confundirlo. De repente se puso rígido en su sitio y me miró a los ojos profundamente. Creo que hasta escuché como su corazón se aceleraba a la par que el mío.

-_tienes que hacerlo Bella-_dijo agarrándome más fuerte las manos-_no soporto que haya intentado hacerte nada._

_-¿Por qué?-_pregunté; es situación me tenía confundida.

-_no puedo soportar que nadie intente hacerte daño Bella-_dijo casi en un susurro.

Clavó sus ojos verde esmeralda en los míos chocolate y me perdí en ellos. Soltó una de sus manos del agarre que le estaba proporcionando y la subió a mi cara para acariciar suavemente mi mejilla. Mi corazón empezó a latir furiosamente como nunca había hecho. Edward empezó a acercarse a mí y no hice nada por evitarlo.

-_te quiero Bella-_dijo encima de mi boca

Nuestros labios se juntaron pero no de la forma hambrienta que solían hacerlo sino de una manera dulce. Nuestras bocas se movían de manera acompasada. Subí las manos para agarrarme a su nuca y él me estrechó por la cintura fuertemente. Estaba extasiada y solo cuando Edward intentó profundizar el beso reaccioné.

"¿Qué coño haces Bella? No puedes dejar que vuelvan a jugar contigo…y encima con la escusa de que te quiere… ¡no puedes tolerar eso! ¡Solo quiere llevarte a la cama!"

Empujé a Edward lejos de mí y me levanté de la cama donde me había ido recostando con él encima. Su cara era un poema…estaba confuso.

-_buen intento Cullen-_le dije ácidamente-_casi me convences._

Cogí mi ropa de encima de la silla y me fui de allí dando un portazo a mi habitación.


	19. Chapter 19

_**aupa mis pervertidas preferidas!**_

**_que tal todo¿?_**

**_gora el club de las pervers!creo poder decir que este es el fic de nuestro club xD_**

**_así que al lista quedaría algo así como...(por orden de pedida de acceso al club)_**

_perver número 1: Impassegirl89(creadora del club yujuu)_

_2)camii granger_

_3)akako cullen_

_4)zoe love potter_

_5)C-Marian-T-H-Cullen_

_6)dianita cullen_

_7)Koko7180_

_8)Montse_

_9)Nanii_

_10)allexxmasencullen_

_11)__aprilEXB_

_12)__Samanta-m_

_13)__ERY MALFOY_

_14)OrCullen_

_15)annabbel_

_16)__Mai Cullen_

_17)__kathyta90_

_18)Jan3th(mi número favorito aproposito)_

_19)__yurii cullen_

_20)__Shantal angel_

_21)__plinka anly772_

_22)__GinWindenham_

_23)__nonblondes_

_24)__M._

_25)__Dark Cullen_

_26)__ELY CULLEN_

_27)dany_

_28)__pilikali_

_29)mariaklacullen_

_30)__Leia Fenix_

_31)__belencullenss_

_**la dedicatoria del capi de hoy me viene al pelazo ya que Samanta-m ha sido la que ha clavado a que me refería cuando en el anterior Bella no creyó a Edward.**_

_**Y a las demás...avisaros...aunque Edward se esté abriendo un poco a sus sentimientos...el fic no se va a voler pasteloso para nada...por algo se llama "hot summer" xD**_

_**AVISO:A AÑGUNA QUE ME HA DICHO QUE LA AGREGUE...NO ME DEJA AGREGAR A LA GENTE AL MSN ASÍ QUE SI QUEREIS TENEIS EN MI PERFIL MI MSN Y ME AGREGAIS...PEOR DECIDME DE DONDE VENIS**_

**PSD.****deciros que no contesto reviews porque no suelo tener tiempo. si alguno me llama mucho la atención lo contesto aqui y ya está. espeor que no os siente mal que a alguna no le conteste o algo**

**pero me encantais!**

**_bueno otro capi más de esta historia_**

**_lo dejó ya porque no tengo tiempo_**

**_me encanta el club...cada ves somos más las pervertidas y e de decir que me alegra saber que no soy la única!_**

**_y otra cosa: PARA CUALQUIER DUDA O SUGERENCIA ESTOY ABIERTA A VOSOTRAS!si teneis ideas o lo que querais decirme adelante os lo agradeceré!_**

**_espero que no os decepcioné..._**

**_aqui dejo otro capi nuevo de "hot summer"_**

**_espero que os guste!_**

**_os adoro mis pervers!_**

**_muaks!_**

**_Impass*_**

_**ÍTULO DEDICADO A **Samanta-m**QUE FUE LA SIGUIENTE EN APUNTARSE A MI CLUB. ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE WAPISIMA!(iran por oden las deicatorias xD)**_

**_ÉN ME LO DEDICO A MÍ MSIMA PORQUE HA SIDO HOY(BUENDO AYER 28 DE AGOSTO) MI CUMPLE YUJUUU_**

**_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()_**

**P.O.V. Edward**

Tardé varios minutos en reaccionar. ¿Qué había pasado? Joder… ¡me había declarado a Bella! ¿Pero es que estaba gilipollas? Lo había dicho miles de veces… ¡nada de amor! ¡Nada de amor! Solo sexo…que el amor es malo…

Lo peor de toda la situación era que Bella se había pensado que solo lo hacia para llevarla a la cama.

"venga Edward…no puedes estar enamorado de ella… ¡ya está! Es la primera chica que te rechaza y por eso estas obsesionado…cuando te la tires todo se te pasará"

Con ese pensamiento me metí a la ducha para prepararme para ir a cenar.

Bella no bajó a cenar alegando que estaba muy cansada. Aunque yo sabía que era por evitarme a mí y a su hermano.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté más temprano de lo normal así que fui al primer desayuno. Vi que mi hermana ya no estaba en la habitación y al bajar me la encontré riendo alegremente con Bella. Me encaminé a su mesa y al llegar las saludé; solo mi hermana me contestó, la otra hizo como si ni siquiera existiese. Desayunamos en silencio o mejor dicho yo no hablaba porque ellas conversaban sobre lo que harían aquel día.

_-¿Qué te parece si por fin usamos esa sauna que no hemos utilizado?-_preguntó mi hermana después de varias propuestas fallidas.

_-me parece bien_-dijo Bella sonriente-_ni siquiera la he visitado aún._

_-entonces vamos a ponernos el bikini y bajamos, ¿vale?-_dijo Alice ya ansiosa.

_-bueno yo ya tengo el bikini puesto_-dijo Bella señalándose-_así que te espero ya dentro._

_-¡bien!-_chilló la duendecillo-¡_voy subiendo! En media hora o así voy. De paso despierto a Jazz._

_-está bien_-contestó tranquila viendo como Alice salía dando sus típicos saltitos del comedor.

Nosotros dos seguimos desayunando en silencio; no sabía que decir y ella simplemente me ignoraba. Justo cuando iba a decirle algo se levantó de la mesa sin meditar palabra ni mirar atrás y se fue dirección a la sauna.

Fruncí el ceño mosqueado al verla irse. ¡Estaba pasando de mí! Tenía ganas de ir adonde ella y abofetearla…pero en ese momento se me ocurrió una idea mejor…y mucho más agradable…

Aprovechando que yo también llevaba el bañador puesto me dirigí hacia donde Bella había desaparecido. En pocos minutos la encontré y miré por la ventanilla de la puerta; solo estaba Bella dentro. Estaba sentada al final de la sauna con los ojos cerrados. Iba con un bikini minúsculo de color negro que resaltaba su suave y nívea piel. Solo con verla se me puso dura.

Abrí la puerta y entré. Bella alzó la mirada con curiosidad pero cuando me vio se tornó dura. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta con intención de irse. Antes de darle tiempo a llegar hasta la mitad del recorrido cerré la puerta con quisquete para que nadie entrase. Acto seguido la cogí por la cintura y la pegué contra la pared más cercana juntando tanto nuestros cuerpos que ella podía sentir mi dureza.

_-¿Qué coño estas haciendo?-_me preguntó; su aliento llegó hasta mi cara por nuestra proximidad.

_-anoche…-_empecé a cantarle al oído con mi voz más sexy-_anoche soñé contigo…soñaba que te besaba…y que te acorralaba._

La sentí estremecerse contra mí y atrapé sus labios con urgencia. Ella me respondió casi al instante con la misma fiereza. Ella me deseaba…lo notaba en su forma de besarme, tanto como yo a ella. Cuando nos separamos los dos jadeábamos.

_-Yo tengo vicio de ti, despiertas en mi el deseo, yo tengo vicio de ti, de tus ojos de tu boca de tu cuerpo_-empezó a cantar ella, mientras tanto movía su pelvis contra la mía haciendo que mi erección fuese a mayor-_solo un abrazo de ti un cantito de ti ohhhh, sigo bailando hasta morir mirándote a ti ooo..._

Volví a besarla con fuerza mientras acariciaba su espalda desnuda e iba bajando hasta su trasero. Bella tenía sus manos en mi nuca profundizando el beso.

_-tienes un cuerpo brutal ooo que todo hombre desearía tocar…-_canté esa vez yo mientras seguíamos moviéndonos al compás de la sensual música recorriendo con mis manos su perfil-_sexy movimiento o, o, o, tu perfume convinao con el viento que rico huele._

Bajé la cara para absorber su olor y empecé a mordisquearle el cuello mientras daba pequeños suspiros. Mis manos viajaron a sus hombros y empecé a bajarle las tiras del bikini; para mi sorpresa no se resistió. Cuando le quité la parte de arriba me lancé con la boca a uno de sus pechos mientras ella gemía.

_-Mi amor... (Ey)_ – Cantó con voz entrecortada mientras yo seguía con mi trabajo-_me encantaría enredarme en tus sabanas Y que me pidas mas, mas, mas, mas, mas..._

Los dos estábamos perlados de sudor y no justamente por el calor de la sauna. Si nos hubieran echado encima un cubo de agua helada se habría evaporado. Bella bajó sus manos y las metió dentro de mi bañador apretando fuertemente mis nalgas cuando le rodee el pezón con mi lengua. Gimió en mi oído y me estremecí; volví a apoderarme de su boca justo después de volver a cantarla.

_-Pégate más sin miedo...Nadie te desea como yo...-_canté-_te digo suave…nena tú me pones grave…_

Nuestros alientos se mezclaban en ese beso hambriento demostrando lo que nos deseábamos. Bella se estremecía y hacía que cientos de escalofríos recorrieran mi cuerpo cuando movía sus manos agarrando mi culo.

-_Haces que me ponga caliente-_cantó Bella mientras me empujaba y me hacía sentar en uno de los bancos de la sauna-_Haces que me quiera arrojar a ti._

Se lanzó a mi boca devorándola completamente mientras sus manos soltaban las correas de mi bañador. Cuando acabó, sin despegar sus labios de los míos, me lo bajó hasta el suelo a la vez que se sentaba a horcajadas sobre mí. Me estremecí de pies a cabeza cuando sentí su sexo ronzado el mío erecto. Mis manos recorrieron el camino desde su cuello de donde la tenía agarrada hasta sus caderas y empecé a juguetear con las tiras de la parte de debajo de su bikini. Solté la de la parte derecha y ella seguía moviéndose encima de mí. La braguita ya resbalaba hacia abajo. Solté la tira de la izquierda y quedó desnuda frente a mí. La contemplé de manera lujuriosa unos instantes. Ella me miraba a mí y a mi dureza con cara lasciva también y tuve la certeza de que esta vez no intentaría liarme nada; se iba a acostar conmigo. Se acercó hasta mí y volvió a besarme con pasión. La cogí de las caderas y la junté a mí; ya está, iba a conseguirlo, me iba a acostar con ella y sin que estuviera borracha. Pero otra vez tuve mala suerte. Alguien intentó abrir la puerta pero al ver que estaba cerrada gritó. Bella se apartó de mí con un rápido movimiento mientras yo maldecía por lo bajo.

_-¿Bella estás ahí?-_escuché la voz de mi hermana y me dieron ganas de ir y estrangularla.

¡Había estado tan cerca! ¡Unos minutos más y Bella hubiera sido mía!

Vi como Bella se ponía la braga del bikini e iba rápidamente hasta donde había quedado su sujetador. Se los puso y se giró a mí que seguía quiera.

-_súbetelo-_dijo señalando mi bañador que seguía en el suelo.

Estaba seria y la hice caso al instante. Cuando se cercioró de que estaba vestido completamente abrió la puerta para encontrarse a la duendecillo.

_-lo siento Alice no se oía bien desde dentro-_dijo haciendo como que no había pasado nada.

Error; sus pezones erectos y la dureza de mi miembro nos delataban.

-_tranquila-_sonrió mi hermana y luego me miró-_¡a! ¿Tú también estas aquí?_

_-no-_contesté serio; aún estaba echando chispas-_soy un holograma de Edward Cullen._

Alice me ignoró y entró seguido de Jasper. Jasper se sentó a mi lado y Bella con Alice enfrente nuestro. Aún cuando no me hablaba podía ver sus miradas cuando se cruzaban con las mías. Había fuego en ellas pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada fuera de la conversación que manteníamos con Jasper y Alice.

_-oye Eddy-_me dijo mi hermana de repente-_yo hoy voy a dormir con Jasper…_

_-¿y como piensas hacerlo?-_inquirí curioso.

_-bueno dormiré en su cama con él…no vamos a hacer nada mientras este Rosalie…_

-_que duerma Edward en mi habitación_-todos volteamos boquiabiertos a mirar a Bella que había sido la que había hablado_-¿Qué? no me miréis así. He dicho dormir…hay dos camas y Emmett me da mucho la lata porque quiere dormir o lo que sea que vaya a hacer con Rosalie._

_-¿a ti te importa?-_preguntó mi hermana.

Escuché unas risitas provenientes de Bella y Jasper y supe lo que pensaban; pensaban o mejor dicho sabían que a mí no me importaba lo más mínimo el dormir con ella si no que lo utilizaría a mi favor.

_-para nada_-dije al final.

**_este capi me costó mucho escribirlo por todas las canciones que metí para el repertorio ese de canto que se dan mutuamente. odio el reggaeton antes que nada...pero la cosa es...que unas amigas mías me pegaron la primera canción(anoche...anoche soñé contigo...soñaba que te besaba...y que te acorralaba...)y bueno se me ocurrió meterla y que ella le contestase. así que me dediqué muchísio tiempo a buscar letras de canciones d reggaeton(ya que estabamos) que pegasen con la situación. así que eso...que si las canciones no os gustan y eos lo entiendo y si no pegan tambienxD._**

**_no pongo los nombres porque no tengo ni idea de cuales son...si als quereis poned el trozo en google que salen..._**


	20. Chapter 20

_**aupa mis pervertidas preferidas!**_

**_que tal todo¿?_**

**_gora el club de las pervers!creo poder decir que este es el fic de nuestro club xD_**

**_así que al lista quedaría algo así como...(por orden de pedida de acceso al club)_**

_perver número 1: Impassegirl89creadora del club yujuu)_

_2)camii granger_

_3)akako cullen_

_4)zoe love potter_

_5)C-Marian-T-H-Cullen_

_6)dianita cullen_

_7)Koko7180_

_8)Montse_

_9)Nanii_

_10)allexxmasencullen_

_11)__aprilEXB_

_12)__Samanta-m_

_13)__ERY MALFOY_

_14)OrCullen_

_15)annabbel_

_16)__Mai Cullen_

_17)__kathyta90_

_18)Jan3th(mi número favorito aproposito)_

_19)__yurii cullen_

_20)__Shantal angel_

_21)__plinka anly772_

_22)__GinWindenham_

_23)__nonblondes_

_24)__M._

_25)__Dark Cullen_

_26)__ELY CULLEN_

_27)dany_

_28)__pilikali_

_29)mariaklacullen_

_30)__Leia Fenix_

_31)__belencullenss_

**_nuevo miembro_**

_32)__karenziithaa_

_**AVISO:A AÑGUNA QUE ME HA DICHO QUE LA AGREGUE...NO ME DEJA AGREGAR A LA GENTE AL MSN ASÍ QUE SI QUEREIS TENEIS EN MI PERFIL MI MSN Y ME AGREGAIS...PEOR DECIDME DE DONDE VENIS**_

**PSD.****deciros que no contesto reviews porque no suelo tener tiempo. si alguno me llama mucho la atención lo contesto aqui y ya está. espeor que no os siente mal que a alguna no le conteste o algo**

**pero me encantais!**

**me he emocionado...19 reviweS!os adorooooooo!**

**y aunque este capi es sin más...aviso que el siguiente es mucho mejor para las pervers!**

**_bueno otro capi más de esta historia_**

**_lo dejó ya porque no tengo tiempo_**

**_me encanta el club...cada ves somos más las pervertidas y e de decir que me alegra saber que no soy la única!_**

**_y otra cosa: PARA CUALQUIER DUDA O SUGERENCIA ESTOY ABIERTA A VOSOTRAS!si teneis ideas o lo que querais decirme adelante os lo agradeceré!_**

**_espero que no os decepcioné..._**

**_aqui dejo otro capi nuevo de "hot summer"_**

**_espero que os guste!_**

**_os adoro mis pervers!_**

**_muaks!_**

**_Impass*_**

_**ÍTULO DEDICADO A **ERY MALFOY**QUE FUE LA SIGUIENTE EN APUNTARSE A MI CLUB. ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE WAPISIMA!(iran por oden las deicatorias xD)**_

**_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()_**

**P.O.V. Bella **

Después del "incidente" en la sauna con Edward ninguno mencionó nada. Decidí hacerles el favor a mis amigos y hermano y ofrecer que durmiese conmigo. No tenía en mente acostarme con él; suficiente que habíamos estado a punto en la sauna…se me había ido la situación de las manos pero…tenía que admitirlo…él no era el único que quería eso.

Aquel día no hicimos nada grande simplemente estuvimos en la piscina. Después de todo lo que me pasaba decidí cortar con Mike; había empezado a salir con él solo para alejar a Edward pero había sido en vano así que pensé que sería mejor dejarle claro todo y no hacerle daño. Así que esa tarde le pedí para hablar y acabé nuestra relación.

_-¿Qué?-_preguntó confundido-_pero si estábamos bien…_

_-lo siento mucho Mike pero es que solo te veo como un amigo-_le dije sincera.

_-es por Cullen, ¿no?-_dijo furioso.

_-no Mike_-me apresuré a mentir-_simplemente no te veo como algo más…_

_-está bien… -_Se fue sin decir nada más.

Fui hasta la piscina donde estaban mis amigos. Me senté en el bordillo de ella y suspiré.

_-¿Por qué suspiras?-_preguntó una voz aterciopelada a mi lado.

Di un respingo y me giré para encontrarme a Edward sentado a mi lado a escasa distancia. ¿Cuándo había llegado?

_-acabo de cortar con Mike-_le dije en un arrebato de sinceridad que no sabía de donde había salido.

_-vaya lo siento_-sabía que no era verdad.

_-sabes que no lo sientes._

_-¿Cómo?-_me miró confuso.

_-en realidad te alegras de tener el camino libre_-le dije-_así será más fácil conquistarme, llevarme a la cama y sumarme a tu lista._

Por un momento creí ver en su rostro un ápice de dolor pero luego movió la cabeza como para quitarse un pensamiento de ella y sonrió.

_-tienes algo de razón_-dijo-_pero también lo lamento. Luchar sin oposición no es divertido. Y ahora…no vas a deprimirte por el poca cosa de Newton._

Dicho esto se puso de pies, me cogió de la cadera y se lanzó al agua conmigo en brazos.

_-me cago en…-_dije al salir a la superficie_-¡EDWAR!-_bramé viendo como se reía de mí.

Nadé hasta él que se encontraba a unos metros de mí y le apoyé en sus hombros para ahogarle. Pude ver su cara de miedo antes de entrar al agua pero acto seguido me agarró a mí también y me ahogué con él. Abrí los ojos sumergida y lo vi sonreírme divertido. Fui a salir pero me agarró tirando de mí al fondo donde estaba él. Me puse una mano en el cuello para que entendiera que me faltaba aire pero en vez de soltarme como había pensado que haría me besó. El aire que le faltaba a mis pulmones lo recibí por él. Dejé de forcejear y sin poder evitarlo enrosqué mis piernas a su alrededor. Pero el beso duró menos de lo que quería y en poco tiempo me encontraba fuera del agua respirando por la boca normal y corriente mientras Edward nadaba hacia su hermana.

_-estúpido Cullen_-musité para mí dándome cuenta de que me había hecho eso aposta.

Nadé hasta donde se encontraban y le lancé una mirada cómplice a Alice. Ella lo entendió rápido y me propuso ir a tomar algo. Cuando Jasper dijo que venía ella le dijo que quería hablar conmigo a solas y nos fuimos no sin antes besarlo.

_-lo he dejado con Mike_-le dije cuando nos sentamos en una mesa para charlar tranquilas.

_-¿en serio?-_parecía confusa_-¿Por qué?_

_-solo estaba con él para alejar a tu hermano y aún así ha seguido acosándome así que no me vale para nada seguir con esa farsa_-dije rápido-_Mike no se merece que juegue con él._

_-ha pasado algo más, ¿cierto?_-¿Cómo podía ser tan lista?

_-si…_

Le conté lo ocurrido con Edward y estuve a punto de confesarle que me había enamorado de él pero me abstuve; no quería echar más leña al fuego y admitirlo sería perder.

La tarde estuvo entretenida aún sin hacer gran cosa. Después de bañarnos todos juntos y tomar el sol un rato nos fuimos cada uno a nuestra habitación a cambiarnos para la cena.

Cenamos todos juntos. Y con todos me refiero a Jasper y Alice, Rosalie y Emmett, Ángela y Ben, y Edward y yo. Ni Mike ni Tanya vinieron esa vez después de haber cortado yo con él y de que Edward le dijese a ella que lo dejase de perseguir. Estaban algo ofendidos por lo visto.

Cuando acabamos fuimos a tomar algo al bar de allí. Jasper, Rosalie y Alice fueron a pedir las bebidas mientras que los otros guardábamos el sitio.

_-¿Qué queréis?-_preguntaron.

_-nosotros queremos un malibu con piña cada uno-_dijeron Ángela y Ben.

_-yo quiero una kaipirina-_pidió Edward.

_-yo un cola Cao_-dijo aún a riesgo de parecer una niña pequeña.

Todos rieron ante mi pedido.

_-¿no eres un poco mayorcita para tomar cola Cao?-_me dijo Edward a mi lado bajito.

_-¡no!-_dije cruzándome de brazos.

_-AIS…enana…enana_-me dijo Emmett vacilón.

_-no les hagas caso_-me dijo Rosalie-_yo también tomo cola Cao y Jasper también._

_-si-_corroboró su hermano_-a mi me ayuda a dormir mejor._

_-pero amor yo no quiero que tú duermas esta noche-_se quejó mi hermano.

_-¡eres un pervertido Emmy!-_le grité yo y todos nos reímos.

Estuvimos charlando mientras tanto hasta que me acabé mi bebida. Entonces me levanté y me giré hacia Edward.

_-me voy a la cama… ¿vamos?_

_-¿Qué?-_todos me miraron con cara rara.

_-voy a darme una ducha y luego meterme a la cama…-_expliqué-_no pienso levantarme luego para abrirte._

_-que pena_-dijo Alice-_seguro que te había hecho ilusiones ¿a que si hermanito?_

Todos volvimos a reír mientras Edward se levantaba sacándole la lengua a su hermana. -vamos-me dijo señalando con la cabeza el ascensor.

_-¡ten cuidado con mi hermana!-_escuchamos gritar a Emmett-¡_y no hagáis nada que yo no haría!_

_-no pienso hacerlo_-me susurró Edward al oído haciendo que me estremeciese.

Entramos al ascensor diciendo adiós con la mano a mis amigos y cuando se cerraron las puertas Edward me agarró de la cintura. No hizo nada más pero me di cuenta de que esa noche tampoco sería tranquilita para dormir.


	21. Chapter 21

_**aupa mis pervertidas preferidas!**_

**_que tal todo¿?_**

**_gora el club de las pervers!creo poder decir que este es el fic de nuestro club xD_**

**_así que al lista quedaría algo así como...(por orden de pedida de acceso al club)_**

_perver número 1: Impassegirl89(creadora del club yujuu)_

_2)camii granger_

_3)akako cullen_

_4)zoe love potter_

_5)C-Marian-T-H-Cullen_

_6)dianita cullen_

_7)Koko7180_

_8)Montse_

_9)Nanii_

_10)allexxmasencullen_

_11)__aprilEXB_

_12)__Samanta-m_

_13)__ERY MALFOY_

_14)OrCullen_

_15)annabbel_

_16)__Mai Cullen_

_17)__kathyta90_

_18)Jan3th(mi número favorito aproposito)_

_19)__yurii cullen_

_20)__Shantal angel_

_21)__plinka anly772_

_22)__GinWindenham_

_23)__nonblondes_

_24)__M._

_25)__Dark Cullen_

_26)__ELY CULLEN_

_27)dany_

_28)__pilikali_

_29)mariaklacullen_

_30)__Leia Fenix_

_31)__belencullenss_

_32)__karenziithaa_

**_nuevas:_**

_33)__Elea-chan_

_34)erive-noa_

_**AVISO:A AÑGUNA QUE ME HA DICHO QUE LA AGREGUE...NO ME DEJA AGREGAR A LA GENTE AL MSN ASÍ QUE SI QUEREIS TENEIS EN MI PERFIL MI MSN Y ME AGREGAIS...PEOR DECIDME DE DONDE VENIS**_

**PSD.****deciros que no contesto reviews porque no suelo tener tiempo. si alguno me llama mucho la atención lo contesto aqui y ya está. espeor que no os siente mal que a alguna no le conteste o algo**

**pero me encantais!**

**_bueno otro capi más de esta historia_**

**_el capi que todas esperabais!_**

**_solo un par de puntos:_**

**_1)Jacob es SOLO Y EXCLUSIVAMENTE su mejor amigo...no le gusta ni nada._**

**_2)los apelativos cariñosos como amortxu y así los he puesto porque queda bien para lo que uería y bueno yo llamo así a mis amigos también así que no es raro._**

**_3)la idea del móvil y de que Edward actue entonces la he cogido más o menos de la peli "curles intenciones 3" creo que es._**

**_lo dejó ya porque no tengo tiempo_**

**_me encanta el club...cada ves somos más las pervertidas y e de decir que me alegra saber que no soy la única!_**

**_y otra cosa: PARA CUALQUIER DUDA O SUGERENCIA ESTOY ABIERTA A VOSOTRAS!si teneis ideas o lo que querais decirme adelante os lo agradeceré!_**

**_espero que no os decepcioné..._**

**_aqui dejo otro capi nuevo de "hot summer"_**

**_espero que os guste!_**

**_os adoro mis pervers!_**

**_muaks!_**

**_Impass*_**

_**ÍTULO DEDICADO A**OrCullen** QUE FUE LA SIGUIENTE EN APUNTARSE A MI CLUB. ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE WAPISIMA!(iran por oden las deicatorias xD)**_

**_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()_**

**P.O.V. Bella**

Entramos a mi habitación y antes de darle tiempo a hacer o decir algo me escabullí al baño. Me di una ducha rápida y me puse mi pijama de siempre; hoy era cuando me arrepentía de que fuese un short y una camisetita a rayas. Salí del baño y Edward ya estaba echado en la cama. Estaba para comérselo ahí tumbado solo con un pantalón negro y el torso blanco descubierto. Me mordí el labio para no soltar un gemido por el panorama; odiaba que me afectase de esa manera el simple hecho de verle.

Anduve hasta la cama de al lado y me tumbé; en realidad la mía era la otra pero lo que menos quería era ponerme a discutir con él mientras estuviese deslumbrándome. Apagué la luz y me giré hacia el lado contrario de él. De repente sus brazos rodearon mi cintura.

_-¿no era esta tu cama?-_me susurró al oído

_-si-_dije intentando normalizar mi respiración-_pero la has ocupado tú y tampoco me importa… _

_-no tengo ningún problema con compartir cama_-y dicho esto volteó mi cuerpo dejándome cara a cara con él.

Temblé al sentir su aliento en mi cara. Edward lo debió de notar porque me pegó más a él y me susurró.

_-tranquila…_

Acto seguido me besó y yo, débil de mí, le correspondí. Mis manos estaban apoyadas en su pecho desnudo mientras que las suyas seguían aferradas a mi cintura. Y eso era lo que yo estaba temiendo; después de todo me había enamorado de Edward Cullen. Mi mente me decía que me alejase pero mi cuerpo no me dejaba. En ese momento sonó mi móvil.

_-déjalo_-gruñó Edward sin separarse ni un milímetro.

_-no_-dije soltándome de su abrazo-puede ser importante.

Aún temblando me levanté y me senté en el borde de la cama intentando serenarme. Pero cuando leí el nombre del emisor en la pantalla de mi móvil no pude evitar dar un gritito de alegría.

_-¡churri!-_grité al darle al botón de aceptar la llamada

_-¡Bella! ¡Mala amiga!-_me gritaba mi mejor amigo al otro lado del teléfono-¡_ni siquiera una perdida! ¿Te parece bonito? _

_-¡lo siento Jake he estado muy ocupada!_-sentí a Edward tensarse a mi lado-te _echo de menos amortxu… _

_-yo también_-me decía Jacob-_cuéntame… ¿Qué tal por ahí? _

_-bien, bien-_dije sintiendo que Edward se levantaba de la cama-_he estado muy entretenida… ¿Qué tal por ahí tú? _

_-aburrido…-_Edward me apartó el cabello del cuello y me empezó a dar pequeños besitos-_sin ti las cosas no son divertidas aquí…_

_-o Jake echo de menos tus abrazos-_en respuesta a eso mi compañero de cama me abrazó por la cintura mientras yo intentaba ignorarlo-_me encantaría que estuvieras aquí conmigo…_

_-y a mí estar contigo ahí cariñin_-mi amigo y yo siempre teníamos esos apodos entre nosotros.

_-pues podrías venirte una semana aunque sea…-_Edward subió la mano por dentro de la camiseta y llegó hasta mis pechos; lancé un jadeo que tuve que tapar con la boca para que Jacob no escuchara.

_-Bella… ¿estás bien?-_mierda, mierda, mierda ¡me había oído!

_-si, si, si-_me apresuré a mentir mientras intentaba que Edward me soltase sin conseguirlo. -¿seguro?-"segurísimo"-te noto rara. -nada-dije tragando saliva-_será que estoy cansada… _

Edward veía como iba ganando terreno y siguió acariciando mis pechos. Como golpe maestro bajó una de sus manos y la metió en mi pantalón. Me quedé sin respiración.

_-¿Bella? ¿Bella?-_ no podía concentrarme lo suficiente para contestarle; una mano de Edward en mi pecho, otra en mi entrepierna y él besándome el cuello… ¿Qué clase de tortura era esa_?-¿Bella? ¿Estás ahí? ¿Estás bien? _

_-Jake…_-dije con voz entrecortada sacando todas mis fuerzas-_creo…creo que…tengo que dejarte… _

_-¿Bella?-_dijo confuso.

_-te llamo…otro día amor_-Edward me quitó el móvil y lo tiró lejos.

**P.O.V. Edward**

¿Por qué siempre había algo que nos paraba? Joder y una vez empezado…más le valía al que llamase ser una llamada importante. Bella temblaba cuando se sentó en el borde de la cama pero pegó un gritito cuando cogió el móvil.

_-¡churri!-_gritó. Espera… ¿desde cuando tenía novio?

_-¡lo siento Jake he estado muy ocupada!-_la oí decirle al del teléfono y me tensé_-te echo de menos amortxu… _

"¿Cómo que amortxu? Pero si estaba con Newton hasta hoy… ¿tiene otro novio?"

Los celos empezaron a apoderarse de mí…Bella era mía…

_-bien, bien_-me levanté de la cama-_he estado muy entretenida… ¿Qué tal por ahí tú?_

Mientras el que fuera le contestaba le aparté el pelo del cuello y empecé a besárselo.

_-o Jake echo de menos tus abrazos_-cuando escuché eso la abracé por la cintura…yo podía dale lo que el tal Jake no podía -_me encantaría que estuvieras aquí conmigo… _

Escuché un "cariñin" al otro lado del aparato y mi sangre hirvió.

_-pues podrías venirte una semana aunque sea…_-¿Qué? ¡Ni de coña! Subí mi mano por dentro de su camiseta y le acaricié los pechos. Bella se llevó la mano a la boca para ahogar un jadeo pero al parecer el del móvil la escuchó. Sonreí para mí mismo.

_-si, si, si_-se apresuró a mentir mientras intentaba que le soltase sin conseguirlo. Ahora más que nunca quería dejar claro que ella era mía.

_-nada_-dijo tragando saliva-_será que estoy cansada… _

Se estremecía en mis brazos así que di mi golpe maestro; bajé una de mis manos y la introduje en su pantalón. Ella se quedó sin aliento y empezó a respirar entrecortadamente.

_-Jake…-_dijo con voz entrecortada sacando todas sus fuerzas-_creo…creo que…tengo que dejarte…_

"¡bingo!"

_-te llamo…otro día amor_-le quité el móvil y lo lancé lejos.

Bella se dio la vuelta para hablarme pero no le di tempo si no que la cogí y la besé con pasión mientras la llevaba al centro de la cama. Cuando la solté para respirar me replicó.

_-hace mucho que no hablaba con él_-sentí mis ojos oscurecerse de deseo-_tenía ganas ya._

_-Bella tú eres mía_-le dije de forma posesiva.-_y solo mía. _

Ella abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y yo aproveché y la besé. Pensé que me pegaría un tortazo por lo que le había dicho pero en lugar de eso me agarró de la nuca y me atrajo a ella para profundizar el beso. No desaproveché la jugada y la aferré fuertemente de la cintura. Cuando nos separamos me habló.

_-está bien Cullen_-susurró-_tú ganas._

Sin dejarme decir nada volvió a besarme con ímpetu mientras rodábamos por la cama. En ese momento solo sentí que debía hacerla mía; quería que se olvidase de ese tal Jake. Quería hacerle el amor como nunca se lo habían hecho…y así se quedaría conmigo… La puse contra el colchón mientras seguía besándola. Ella aún estaba agarrada a mi nuca. Bajé mis manos por su cintura, acariciando cada parte su cuerpo que tenía por el camino hasta llegar a sus muslos donde me entretuve acariciándolos. Subí una a su cintura para pegarla más a mí mientras ella enroscaba esa pierna alrededor de mí. Arqueó su espalda cuando mi mano libre se coló por debajo de su camiseta para acariciar su pecho. Jadeó suavemente haciendo que me excitase más. Pero yo quería más, quería que gimiese mi nombre, que me llamase mientras tenía el orgasmo que estaba dispuesto a producirle. Ejercí más presión en su pecho mientras rodeaba su pezón ya erecto. Su respiración se volvió más entrecortada si era posible mientras la ponía encima de mí. Le saqué la camiseta y vi que dormía sin sujetador. Comencé a besar, chupar y succionar sus pezones mientras gemía un poco más alto. Mientras tanto Bella me acariciaba el torso haciendo que miles de sensaciones y escalofríos recorriesen mi cuerpo. En un momento que la solté me volvió a besar pero con más ganas aún. Estaba muy caliente y sus besos lo demostraban. Me soltó el pantalón con ansias y me lo quitó dejándome desnudo pues dormía sin boxer. Se precipitó hacia abajo pero la detuve dándole la vuelta y dejándola debajo de mí. Me miró confusa.

_-déjame a mí_-y volví a besarla.

Sus manos aferraron mi nuca obedientes cuando las puse ahí y las mías acariciaban sus pechos y vientre. Al de poco le quité el short que llevaba puesto dejándola solo con un minúsculo tanga azul que me volvió loco por momentos. Ronronee del gusto al verla así tumbada, solo para mí, y no para el tal Jake, solo me pertenecía a mí. Volví a apoderarme de su boca cada vez con más ansia saboreándola con delicadeza y a la vez pasión. Bella me seguía el ritmo con gusto y no dejaba de enroscar los dedos en mi pelo pues no la dejaba bajar las manos de ahí; simplemente quería que ella gozase y volviese a mí y no con su novio. Con un movimiento ligero me desprendí de la última pieza que cubría su exuberante cuerpo y la miré de arriba abajo deleitándome con la vista. ¡Joder era increíble! No sabía como me había fijado primero en Tanya…puse la mano que no tenía en la cintura en sus labios y fui bajándola pasando pos su barbilla, seguido de hueco entre sus pechos, para continuar con su vientre y acabar acariciando por encima su intimidad. Vibró al sentir mi mano encima de su entrepierna.

_-Edward…-_jadeó no muy alto como conteniéndose.

_-quiero sentirte estremecerte Bella_-le dije al oído mientras introducía mis expertos dedos en su intimidad-_quiero que gimas mi nombre y te corras conmigo cuando te haga el amor. Quiero que lo desees tanto que tengas que pedirme por favor que te lo haga…_

Jadeó otra vez fuerte y entrecortadamente mientras se retorcía en la cama. La besé con fuerza mientras se aferraba a mí y seguí el camino antes recorrido por mis dedos. Cuando mi lengua se topó con su intimidad, Bella se arqueó sin siquiera quererlo y gimió muy alto. Sonreí al ver el resultado de mi acción y me puse a lamer, despacio primero y más rápido y profundo después. Bella tenía mi pelo agarrado y tiraba de él de vez en cuenta excitándome más por ser yo el que producía esa reacción en ella.

_-Edward…-_decía-_Edward por favor para…_

No le hice ningún caso; lo había dicho, quería que me pidiese que el hiciese el amor. No tardé en obtener lo que quería.

_-Edward…hazme el amor ya…no puedo más._

Me coloqué entre sus piernas y la miré.

_-a sus ordenes miladi-_y entré en ella.

Me moví lento al principio dentro de ella pero rápido de dio a entender que quería más por lo que aceleré el ritmo. Se sentía tan bien…aún siendo sexo bestial nos compenetrábamos a la perfección. Llegamos juntos al orgasmo gritando nuestros nombres justo como yo había querido. Bella no tardó en dormirse y yo la acuné en mis brazos.

A diferencia de todas las chicas con las que me había acostado, quería que se quedase conmigo…


	22. Chapter 22

_**aupa mis pervertidas preferidas!**_

**_que tal todo¿?_**

**_gora el club de las pervers!creo poder decir que este es el fic de nuestro club xD_**

**_así que al lista quedaría algo así como...(por orden de pedida de acceso al club)_**

_perver número 1: Impassegirl89(creadora del club yujuu)_

_2)camii granger_

_3)akako cullen_

_4)zoe love potter_

_5)C-Marian-T-H-Cullen_

_6)dianita cullen_

_7)Koko7180_

_8)Montse_

_9)Nanii_

_10)allexxmasencullen_

_11)__aprilEXB_

_12)__Samanta-m_

_13)__ERY MALFOY_

_14)OrCullen_

_15)annabbel_

_16)__Mai Cullen_

_17)__kathyta90_

_18)Jan3th(mi número favorito aproposito)_

_19)__yurii cullen_

_20)__Shantal angel_

_21)__plinka anly772_

_22)__GinWindenham_

_23)__nonblondes_

_24)__M._

_25)__Dark Cullen_

_26)__ELY CULLEN_

_27)dany_

_28)__pilikali_

_29)mariaklacullen_

_30)__Leia Fenix_

_31)__belencullenss_

_32)__karenziithaa_

_33)__Elea-chan_

_34)erive-noa_

_**AVISO:A AÑGUNA QUE ME HA DICHO QUE LA AGREGUE...NO ME DEJA AGREGAR A LA GENTE AL MSN ASÍ QUE SI QUEREIS TENEIS EN MI PERFIL MI MSN Y ME AGREGAIS...PEOR DECIDME DE DONDE VENIS**_

**PSD.****deciros que no contesto reviews porque no suelo tener tiempo. si alguno me llama mucho la atención lo contesto aqui y ya está. espeor que no os siente mal que a alguna no le conteste o algo**

**pero me encantais!**

**_bueno otro capi más de esta historia_**

**_AVISO:aclaraciones para este capi:_**

**_1)PUEDE QUE A ALGUNA LE SIENTA MAL LA ÚLTIMA PARTE ASÍ QUE PIDO PERDÓN POR SEACAASO...SOLO SIGO LAS COSAS QUE TENGO CLARAS QUE EM HAN APSADO._**

**_2)MIS AMIGOS Y YO JUGABAMOS A EL PRIMER QUINITOY UNO SIEMPRE INENTABA EMBORRACHARME HACIENDOOME BEBER(TODO ENTRE AMIGOS EE) POR ESO LA COSA DE QUE LAS EMBORRACHAN._**

**_3)EL SEGUNDO JUEGO YO HE JUGADO...NOS LO INVENTAMOS CUANDO NUESTRA CUADRILLA ERA MIXTA(SI EXISTÍA NO LO CONOCÑÍAMOS) Y BUENO CON ALCOHOL EN VENA LAS PRUEBAS SUBÍAN DE TONO._**

**_4)SI EN LOS CAPIS HAY ALCOHOL POR MEIDO ES PORQUE ESTOY DE FIESTAS Y AUNQUE PUEDE SONAR TRISTE SOLEMOS HACER LITROS SIEMPRE(ALCOHOL VAMOS)_**

**_5)ME ESTOY LEYENDO LA SAGA DE CAZADORES OSCUROS DE SHERRILYN KENYON (QUE OS LA RECOMIENDO) Y ME HE DADO CUENTA DE QUE ME ENCANTAN(ME PONEN) LOS TIOS VESTIDOS DE CUERO(PARA QUE ENTENDAIS QU TENÍA QUE METERLO)_**

**_6)SI NECESITAIS ALGUNA EXPLICACIÓN DE ALGO QUE NO HAYAIS ENTENDIDO MEDECIS Y CONTESTO ENCANTADA_**

**_lo dejó ya porque no tengo tiempo_**

**_me encanta el club...cada ves somos más las pervertidas y e de decir que me alegra saber que no soy la única!_**

**_y otra cosa: PARA CUALQUIER DUDA O SUGERENCIA ESTOY ABIERTA A VOSOTRAS!si teneis ideas o lo que querais decirme adelante os lo agradeceré!_**

**_espero que no os decepcioné..._**

**_aqui dejo otro capi nuevo de "hot summer"_**

**_espero que os guste!_**

**_os adoro mis pervers!_**

**_muaks!_**

**_Impass*_**

_**ÍTULO DEDICADO A**annabbel**QUE FUE LA SIGUIENTE EN APUNTARSE A MI CLUB. ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE WAPISIMA!(iran por oden las deicatorias xD)**_

**_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()_**

**P.O.V. Bella**

Cuando el sol me dio en los ojos al día siguiente no me acordaba de donde me encontraba. Hasta que olí ese aroma; ese olor que hacia saltar a mi corazón, me cautivaba y me hacía enloquecer…Edward. Lo sabía antes de abrir los ojos y verlo. También sentí el calor de su cuerpo demasiado cerca del mío lo que me sorprendió. Cuando me decidí a abrirlos me encontré rodeada por unos fuertes brazos de los que emanaba ese calor y ese aroma. Sonreí al verlo ahí dormido, tan guapo, tan angelical, tan tierno…pero al fin y al cabo yo solo era un juego para él…una más en su lista…un polvo…

"De lo malo malo…yo ya sabía lo que había…"

Intenté zafarme de los brazos de Edward pero en cuanto lo intenté me apretaron más contra él. Al principio pensé que estaba durmiendo pero al levantar la vista vi sus preciosos ojos verdes clavados en mí.

_-¿Adonde vas?-_me preguntó para después besarme.

Gemí al sentir su sabor y decidí que ya que iba a ser el último beso lo aprovecharía al máximo; le sostuve por el pelo y lo acerqué todo lo que puse a mí. Me agarró por la cintura y crucé las piernas alrededor de su cintura.

"Un poquito más" me dije a mí misma.

Al tercer beso que empezamos me hice separarme de él.

_-Para_-pedí cuando empezó a besar mi cuello.

_-¿Adonde vas?-_volvió a preguntar confuso.

_-¿Qué importa?-_cuestioné-_me voy y ya está._

_-Bella_-comenzó-_respecto a lo de anoche…_

_-No hace falta que sigas_-lo corté-_ya se lo que somos Edward, se lo que hay entre nosotros…_

_-¿lo sabes todo?-_Edward me miró anonado.

_-claro, no soy tonta_-abrió más los ojos por la sorpresa-_lo nuestro siempre ha sido y será solo un polvo._

_-Pero…-_volví a cortarle.

-_no hace falta que me des explicaciones Edward enserio_-continué-_lo he pasado genial. Es más…ha sido el mejor polvo de mi vida. Pero se que se ha acabado. No intentes darme explicaciones cutres como las que les das a tus otras amantes; yo ya lo he aceptado._

Dicho esto me fui a la ducha dejando a Edward en la cama aún desnudo.

La semana pasó tranquila; Edward seguía durmiendo en mi habitación pero no volvimos a tener más roces, ni buenos ni malos. Ahora simplemente hablábamos, éramos amigos. Era algo que me dolía un poco pero algo era algo…

El sábado nos anunciaron que volverían a hacer una discoteca sin supervisión pero esta vez ni a Edward ni a mí nos apetecía estar allí; ya era bastante difícil esquivar a Mike y Tanya como para ponernos a bailar con ellos alrededor.

Estábamos como de costumbre sentados tomando algo mi hermano, los Hale, los Cullen y yo decidiendo como solucionar ese asunto.

_-¿y si los matamos?-_propuso mi hermano feliz

_-¡Emmy!-_grité dándole un tortazo-_no podemos…pero encerrarlos…_

_-¡ya se!-_saltó Alice-_les mandamos una nota y los enviamos fuera toda la noche…_

_-eso no funcionaría mi amor…-_Jasper siempre con su integridad-_sería una canallada…y no se merecen eso solo porque amen a gente que no les ama…_

_-¿y si simplemente no vamos?_-uf…Rosalie me había librado de soltarle un par de cosas a su hermano-_podríamos montar nuestra propia fiesta en una de las habitaciones…la nuestra es bastante grande._

_-¡me encanta esa idea!_-Alice se levantó de golpe del sillón_-¡vamos a por bebida…así será más divertido._

A las 10:30 las chicas salimos vestidas hacia la habitación de los Hale. Para variar Alice se había empeñado en vestirnos y maquillarnos; según ella aunque solo fuésemos a estar en una habitación metidos teníamos que estar impecables. Rosalie iba con un vestido rojo pasión que se sentaba genial con su dorado pelo ondulado. Su maquillaje era en tonos rojizos que resaltaban sus ojazos azules. Llevaba unos guantes largos hasta los codos también. Alice iba con su pelo de siempre pero con una faldita blanca y una camiseta del mismo color; parecía buena y todo... Y yo por raro que sonase iba de cuero. Si, si…raro…pero según Alice nunca había probado esa tela en nadie y a mí me sentaba como el guante. Llevaba un pantalón pegado negro de ese material con una camiseta del mismo color con detalles morado oscuro. Me maquilló de forma oscura y la verdad es que daba algo de miedo…pero si fuese chico sinceramente…me parecería la cosa más sexy y provocativa que había visto. Bueno vale…a decir verdad eso me lo habían dicho ellas dos…pero era verdad…o así me sentía yo…poderosa…sexy…

_-esto parece un concurso de disfraces_-dije mirándonos.

_-es más o menos lo que es-_aclaró Alice-_Rosalie va de diablesa_-le tendió a la aludida un par de cuernos rojos que sacó de un cajón y un tridente-_yo claramente voy de angelito ya que es lo que me pega…-_se señaló y se puso un aro sobre la cabeza-y_ tú de caza vampiros_.-me tendió un collar en forma de cruz que me puse en el cuello.

Rosalie y yo nos quedamos con la boca abierta; ¿estaba loca?

_-¿de que va todo esto Alice?-_preguntó mordaz mi rubia compañera.

_-bueno es que tenía esos disfraces desde hace mucho y nunca había tenido con quien ponérmelos_-se encogió de hombros-_tranquilas…los chicos también tienen su disfraz._

_-ten cuidado Rosalie…tendré que matarte_-las dos reímos por mi ocurrencia sobre los disfraces.

Llegamos a la habitación en donde habíamos quedado y me quedé de piedra cuando vi a los chicos. Emmett vestía de esmoquin granate oscuro totalmente de acuerdo con Rosalie con otros cuernos en la cabeza; sonreía ante la idea de los disfraces... Jasper llevaba unos pantalones blancos que se amoldaban a su cuerpo y una camisa a juego con la que la pequeña duendecillo llevaba. Pero el más impresionante era Edward. ¡Por Dios! Llevaba unos pantalones de cuero como los míos pegados que se amoldaban y marcaban TODAS las curvas de su cuerpo. Por encima solo llevaba una cazadora de cuero que dejaba ver su increíble torso; blanco y perfecto. Tenía un collar igual que el mío colgado alrededor de su cuello.

"Bella respira" me tuve que recordar a mí misma ante esa vista pero al parecer no era la única con ese problema; Edward la miraba con ojos de sorpresa y la boca abierta, al igual que los demás, por las indumentarias.

Entonces se dio cuenta de todo lo que pasaba.

_-Alice…-_me giré hacia ella con gesto amenazador.

_-¡que bien habéis elegido!-_las chicas la miramos confusas-_no me miréis así…yo no he preparado las parejas…les he dejado los disfraces avisándolos de que más les valía ponérselos y ellos han elegido…_

_-¿ha sido así?-_le preguntó directamente Rosalie a mi hermano.

_-¡si!-_se abalanzó sobre ella y la besó_-¿acaso me veías como un angelito? ¿O como un cazavampiros? Soy todo un diablo y lo sabes nena…_

_-mmm...-_murmuró ella-_en eso tienes razón…_

_-la verdad es que a mi no me han dejado elegir_-Jasper se encogió de hombros-_Emmett se cogió el de diablo y Edward se negaba a ir de ángel…la verdad es que no le pega…_

_-¡estás genial con ese mi amor!_-la duendecillo se lanzó a sus brazos.

Rodé los ojos ante tanta muestra de cariño y me crucé de brazos.

_-oye pero a nosotras no nos has dejado elegir_-me quejé.

_-me vas a decir que no te gusta el que te ha tocado…-_dijo Alice suspicaz.

_-psss…venga vamos a sentarnos y hacer algo anda-_acepté por fin.

Nos sentamos en corro, chica, chico, chica y así sucesivamente. Yo estaba entre Emmett y Jasper. Al lado del primero se sentaba Alice y Rosalie al lado de su hermano. Edward se encontraba en frente de mí. La duendecillo se había empeñado en sentarnos así y como no…nadie había sabido decirle que no. Decidimos jugar a un juego de cartas para empezar a ambientar un poco todo; el juego era sencillo: una persona (Alice en este caso) cogía la baraja de cartas e iba sacándolas una a una. Primero sacaba una carta para el que estaba a su lado y esa persona (Edward) hacía lo que el tocase según la carta. Después sacaba otra para el que estaba al lado de Edward y así sucesivamente. Las reglas eran fáciles; si sacaba de un as a un 4 la persona aludida tenía que beber ese número de tragos. Si tocaba de 5 a 7 mandaba ese número de tragos al que quisiera y podía repartirlos entre más de una persona. La sota significaba que teníamos que hacerle una pregunta al que el tocase. El caballo era que tenía que sacar otra carta y él/la aludido/a bebía el número de esa última carta pero doble y también mandaba ese número. El rey era un "yo nunca, nunca" (juego en el que la persona dice "yo nunca, nunca he…y algo y si alguno de los otros lo ha hecho bebe).

El juego fue bastante divertido. A mí no me habían tocado ninguna carta comprometida así que solo bebía y mandaba. Los chicos eran unos asquerosos (en plan bien) porque fueron a por nosotras. Alice fue la primera a la que dejaron de mandar tragos pues le afectaba muy rápido mientras que Rosalie y yo teníamos más aguante. De todos modos como yo era la menos afectada se repartieron y Emmett le mandaba todos sus tragos a su novia y los otros dos a mí. Las chicas no dábamos abasto mandando pues no podíamos repartirlos sin que les afectase.

_-Jasper…-_dijo Alice en el turno de su novio sacando carta-_caballo…y un 6._

_-o no…-_suspiré.

_-que aproveche Bella_-me dijo le rubio sonriendo.

Me bebí los 12 tragos que me tocaban mientras que los chicos reían.

Cuando llegó mi turno me tocó un rey.

_-yo nunca, Nunca Bella_-gritó Alice.

_-yo nunca, nunca…-_pensé la respuesta…-_he salido con la hermana de un amigo/a._

Emmett y Jasper suspiraron resignados y bebieron. Vi las intenciones de mi hermano así que aclaré.

_-y no Emmy…no he salido con Edward así que eso no cuenta_-todos los demás reímos menos Edward que me miró serio.

_-siguiente_-chilló Alice-_otro yo nunca, nunca Emmett_.

Mi hermano me miró malicioso por lo que entendí que iba a ir a por mí_._

_-yo nunca, nunca…he estado con alguien de pelo cobrizo_-me sonrió satisfecho pero… ¡lo había pillado!

_-¡discrepo_!-grité eufórica.

_-¿discrepas?-_me miró confundido mi hermano.

_-si discrepo…se que siempre haces como que no pasó pero Emmy…te lista con Melanie y no puedes negarlo._

_-joder es verdad…-_dijo mi hermano en un susurro-siempre se me olvida esa…

_-¿te olvidas de tus ligues y novias?-_preguntó asustada Rosalie.

_-yo…yo…-_balbuceó mi hermano.

"o no…se va ha pensar lo que no es…tengo que ayudar a Emmy"

-_no quería decir eso Rosalie_-la aludida me miró-_Melanie siempre fue detrás suyo aunque yo le dije a Emmy que le dejase todo claro era demasiado buena persona para ello por lo que un día de fiesta ella lo invitó a mucho alcohol y se emborrachó. Ella se aprovechó de ello. Se que soy cruel pero suelo recordárselo para vacilarle…de todos modos Emmy siempre fue un mujeriego hasta que te encontró Rosalie…hacia lo menos 2 meses que no traía a nadie a casa y no entendí porque hasta que te presentó._

_-¿es eso verdad?_-le preguntó su novia

_-si mi amor…-_dijo él avergonzado-tú me enamoraste.

Rosalie sonrió más que nunca y se levantó a besarlo mientras los demás abucheábamos. Luego seguimos jugando hasta que las cartas se acabaron. Hicimos otra ronda porque según Alice no estábamos suficiente borrachos para el siguiente juego pero ella quedó fuera. Cuando acabamos íbamos todo…ejem…bastante finos…

_-¡juguemos a la botella en grupos!-_ofreció la duendecillo chillando.

Entonces entendimos el porqué de los sitios. Jugamos chicos contra chicas; una persona giraba la botella y si le tocaba a un chico el morro, las chicas les poníamos una prueba a ellos y si no ellos a nosotras. La persona que se engase a hacerla o no la consiguiese se quitaba prenda. Si alguien se negaba a quitarse prenda se descalificaba. Nosotras íbamos a ganarles.

La primera tanda les tocó ponernos prueba y solo se les ocurrió hacernos bailar la coreografía de "Barbie". Idea de Emmett por supuesto. Creo que mi hermano siempre quiso que alguna chica bailara para él esa canción. Nos salió perfecta.

La siguiente también nos tocó a nosotras pero la prueba era simplemente ir abajo a por más bebida.

_-nadie quiere ir así que…-_explicó Emmett.

Creo que se pensaban que iban a ganar. La siguiente nos tocó a nosotras y decididas a ganar hablamos durante un par de minutos sobre la prueba.

_-daros un muerdo_-dijimos las tres a la vez al encontrar la prueba perfecta.

Los chicos son reacios hasta a darse un simple pico así que de muerdos ni hablamos…

Ellos nos fulminaron con la mirada haciendo que nos riésemos muy fuerte mientras se quitaban cada uno una prenda.

La noche fue pasando así entre risas, pruebas, prendas y bebida. Para las 2 ya estábamos todos bastante cocidos. Las chicas apenas nos habíamos quitado prendas; Rosalie sus cuernos y un guante de los que llevaba largos, Alice su aro y sus alas junto con un par de prendas, yo solo me había quitado el collar. A ninguna se nos veía nada de carne excepto lo que ya dejaba ver el disfraz. Los chicos en cambio iban algo peor. Jasper que era el más tímido se hallaba ahora con un cojín tapando sus partes prudentes. Emmett llevaba calzoncillo aún; no es que fuera cobarde si no que para…joderles y ganar le habíamos puesto casi todas las pruebas con chicos o conmigo…y conmigo no iba a hacer nada. Edward para mi decepción llevaba aún los pantalones puestos.

_-esto se está alargando mucho_-se quejó Jasper por su situación.

_-estoy de acuerdo_-aceptó Rosalie-_no quiero ver a mi hermano en bolas…deberíamos hacer una última y cada uno a su habitación._

_-hagámoslo más interesante_-propuso Alice-_lanzamos la botella y al que el toque hace solo la prueba por los de su grupo. Si la gana su equipo._

Giramos la botella para ver a quien le tocaba y la ley de Murphy hizo caso para mí, me tocó realizar la prueba de los chicos sola. Las pruebas habían ido subiendo de tono a la par que la noche avanzaba y nadie se cortaba así que me daban un poco de miedo.

_-tienes que excitarnos a los 3_-me sorprendió Edward con una sonrisa maliciosa.

_-pero…pero… ¡Emmy es mi hermano!-_grité.

_-te recuerdo que antes habéis pedido que os tocásemos un pecho a cada hermana_-dijo Jasper ganándose una mirada de furia de Alice.

"mierda mierda…podría intentarlo con Jasper pero…Emmy es mi hermano… ¡no pienso tocarlo!"

Entonces una luz brilló en mi cabeza. Sonreí con malicia y me miraron todos confundidos. Me acerqué a Rosalie y le conté mi plan…le pareció genial.

Cuando le conté a Alice estuvo un poco reacia.

_-no puedo hacerlo con otra persona Alice…si no Jasper no sentiría nada…-_dije dándole argumentos lógicos-_además si no nos van a ganar…_

_-¿Qué? ¡Ni de coña!-_gritó Alice volviendo su actitud luchadora_-¡HAZLO! ¡HAZLO!_

Los chicos esperaron quietos a ver que hacía. Entonces me levanté y me puse en medio del corro. Di un par de vueltas para poner nerviosos a los chicos y que no supieran cual iba a ser mi golpe maestro. Sin previo aviso fui rápido hasta Alice, la tomé por la cara y la besé lo más sensual que pude. Ella me lo correspondió como acordado.

La idea era simple; según teníamos entendido a los chicos les ponía ver a dos chicas dándose el lote (aunque yo nunca lo entendería… ¡si tengo a dos tíos buenos delante prefiero que me besen a mí y no entre ellos!) así que a sabiendas que el alcohol ingerido incrementaba el deseo sexual y de que los tres hombretones de allí estaban más salidos que el pico de una plancha utilizamos ese factor en nuestro favor. Creo que escuché tragar saliva a los 3 de golpe y cuando Rosalie se puso a reírse bajito tapándose la boca supe que habíamos ganado. Me separé de Alice mientras las dos sonreíamos, teníamos tanta confianza que habíamos hecho eso sin ningún reparo apenas. Me puso un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y la besé rápido para volver a mi lugar.

Me senté y vi que los chicos estaban aún en shock. Me miraban a mí y luego a Alice. Rosalie lloraba de todo lo que estaba riendo. Al ver sus caras la duendecillo y yo también nos pusimos a reír como locas.

_-entonces…-_conseguí pronunciar entre risas_-¿Quién ha ganado?_

_-creo que nosotras_-dijo Rosalie aún riendo -

_-si_-concluyó Alice-_y no creo ni que debamos comprobarlo._

_-¿Cómo…?-_dijo alguno de los chicos con voz entrecortada, no supimos quien.

_-no es tan difícil_-empecé a explicarles yo-_sois hormonas con patas y, aunque no lo entendamos, os pone mogollón que dos tías se den el lote._

_-pero… ¿Por qué Alice?_-preguntó Jasper tapando más aún su parte privada haciendo que riéramos más antes de que prosiguiese.

_-os tenía que excitar a todos_-dije sin pudor alguno, creo que al alcohol hacía mucho efecto en mí a la hora de hablar y actuar-_Edward ya iba a hacerlo solo conmigo, tú si lo hacía con Rosalie te asustarías porque es tu hermana y yo no te gusto pero con Alice en cambio no es igual…y Emmy…lo siento hermanito pero todas estamos de acuerdo en que eres un animal de costumbres y da igual a que dos tías veas…por lo menos con alcohol encima…_

Ninguno fue capaz de quejarse por lo que volvimos a estallar en risas.


	23. Chapter 23

_**aupa mis pervertidas preferidas!**_

**_que tal todo¿?_**

**_gora el club de las pervers!creo poder decir que este es el fic de nuestro club xD_**

**_así que al lista quedaría algo así como...(por orden de pedida de acceso al club)_**

_perver número 1: Impassegirl89(creadora del club yujuu)_

_2)camii granger_

_3)akako cullen_

_4)zoe love potter_

_5)C-Marian-T-H-Cullen_

_6)dianita cullen_

_7)Koko7180_

_8)Montse_

_9)Nanii_

_10)allexxmasencullen_

_11)__aprilEXB_

_12)__Samanta-m_

_13)__ERY MALFOY_

_14)OrCullen_

_15)annabbel_

_16)__Mai Cullen_

_17)__kathyta90_

_18)Jan3th(mi número favorito aproposito)_

_19)__yurii cullen_

_20)__Shantal angel_

_21)__plinka anly772_

_22)__GinWindenham_

_23)__nonblondes_

_24)__M._

_25)__Dark Cullen_

_26)__ELY CULLEN_

_27)dany_

_28)__pilikali_

_29)mariaklacullen_

_30)__Leia Fenix_

_31)__belencullenss_

_32)__karenziithaa_

_33)__Elea-chan_

_34)erive-noa_

_**C-Marian-T-H-Cullen**_: hasta a mí me subió el calor al describir a Edweard así e imaginarmelo...insisto...si te ha gustado eso leete la saga cazadores oscuros de Sherrilyn Kenyon porque describe a cada hombreton...que bufff y encima casi todos visten en plan cuero y así...(que calor hace de repente aqui, no¿? xD)

_**kathyta90**_: si...Edward quría confesarselo todo pero Bella cree que le va ha decir que solo son un rollo así que decide decirselo elñla antes. así que en conclusión...ambos creen que solo es un juego de parte del otro aunque esten enamorados.

_**erive-noa:**_ creo que todas pensamos como Bella y puedo decir que podecía preguntaros "¿por que coño no le ha quitado el pantalón?" bueno la cosa es que Bella tiene que descubrir una cosita más adelante(en el capi de hoy) y para eso no podía quitarse el pantalón delante de todos porque la sorpresa se arruinaría...si cuando leas el capi no sabes de que hablo preguntalo

**_akako cullen_****_:_**yo tampoco lo entiendo...el penamiento de Bella sobre eso es mío xD si quieres mñas acción enre Edward y ella ahora viene...pero lo he partido en dos así que la mitad es este capi

_**salesia:**_ Mike y Tanya yano son ningún estorbbo tranquila...pero los problemas crecen más adelante y aprecen nuevos retos...si no...todo sería aburrido...

**_Samanta-m_**:alguien que ha jugado a cosa así!te adoro!hombre yo nunca he llegado a un extremo tan...radical como el de mi fic pero es que tenía que se subido de tono...

_como podreís comprobar hoy tebía algo más de tiempo y he cntestado a algunos reviewsaunque ahora miro el reloj y se me ha vuelto a hacer tarde!que mi idea era que hoy tenía que escribir un capi de cada uno de mis fics mínimo!_

_**AVISO:A AÑGUNA QUE ME HA DICHO QUE LA AGREGUE...NO ME DEJA AGREGAR A LA GENTE AL MSN ASÍ QUE SI QUEREIS TENEIS EN MI PERFIL MI MSN Y ME AGREGAIS...PEOR DECIDME DE DONDE VENIS**_

**PSD.****deciros que no contesto reviews porque no suelo tener tiempo. si alguno me llama mucho la atención lo contesto aqui y ya está. espeor que no os siente mal que a alguna no le conteste o algo**

**_PSD2. no se que coño apsa peor me toca las que ahora cuando copie el texto que quiero subir aqui me salga todo en un parrafo!y tengo que andar separando todo wuaaaaaaa. _**

**_porque os adoro...si no...no vovlería a subir capi..._**

**_bueno otro capi más de esta historia_**

**_lo dejó ya porque no tengo tiempo_**

**_me encanta el club...cada ves somos más las pervertidas y e de decir que me alegra saber que no soy la única!_**

**_y otra cosa: PARA CUALQUIER DUDA O SUGERENCIA ESTOY ABIERTA A VOSOTRAS!si teneis ideas o lo que querais decirme adelante os lo agradeceré!_**

**_espero que no os decepcioné..._**

**_aqui dejo otro capi nuevo de "hot summer"_**

**_espero que os guste!_**

**_os adoro mis pervers!_**

**_muaks!_**

**_Impass*_**

_**ÍTULO DEDICADO A**Mai Cullen**QUE FUE LA SIGUIENTE EN APUNTARSE A MI CLUB. ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE WAPISIMA!(iran por oden las deicatorias xD)**_

**_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()_**

**P.O.V. Edward**

Después de eso salimos cada uno a nuestra habitación, vamos que Alice y Jasper se fueron a nuestra habitación y yo me fui con Bella. Nos vestimos y nos fuimos.

Camino al ascensor no comentamos nada pero Bella soltaba risitas de vez en cuneado.

_-no te creía capaz de algo así_-dije cuando estábamos llegando a los ascensores.

_-hay muchas cosas de mí que no conoces cariño...-_me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Llegamos a la parad de ascensores y fue cuando escuché unos pasos y la risita de Tanya con la de una amiga que se había echado. Sin pensármelo dos veces cogí a Bella y la acorralé contra la pared en un sitio donde la sombra nos tapaba; Tanya nos vería pero no nos reconocería. Pero pensándolo mejor…Tanya era una puta cotilla…vendría a ver quienes éramos.

_-mierda…-_musité y Bella me miró confusa-_es Tanya…disimula…_

_-vale_-dijo simplemente y me besó.

Me quedé quieto lo justo para escuchar más a Tanya cerca por lo que decidí seguirle el juego a Bella; quizás así pasarían de largo. La empujé contra la pared acorralándola entre mi cuerpo y ella. Subió sus manos a mi nuca y me apretó más contra su cuerpo. Joder eso era lo que llevaba toda la semana queriendo…la sentía tan calida en mis brazos…tan suave…me habría encantado seguir así para siempre…

Tanya pasó con su amiga por nuestro lado sin reconocernos y creo haber oír un "iros a una habitación" pero estaba demasiado concentrado en disfrutar ese momento con Bella como para escucharla. Estaba tan ensimismado en mis propias sensaciones que tuvo que quitarse ella. Me quedé mirándola y me sonrió.

_-lo siento_-se disculpó –_creo que ver con Emmy rebelde way me afectó y he juntado el disimular con las veces que Marizza y Pablo lo hacían besándose._

_-da igual-_dije sincero. Me alegraba de que lo hubiera hecho.

Echó a andar hacia su habitación por las escaleras pues Tanya se había llevado el ascensor. Al ir por delante pude apreciar su contorno por detrás; esa ropa le hacía parecer endiabladamente sexy. El vaivén de sus caderas me estaba volviendo loco y ese culo…tenía un culito de lo más apetecible…

Llegamos a la planta de su habitación pero en vez de ir hacia ella se tumbó en uno de los gigantescos sillones que había. La verdad es que fácilmente se podía dormir allí, eran tan grandes como las camas e igual de cómodos.

Me quedé enfrente de ella mirándola. Al de un rato se apoyó con los codos y me miró; bueno en realidad me hizo un escrutinio de arriba abajo. De repente suspiró muy fuertemente.

_-¿Qué pasa?-_pregunté sin entender.

_-¡Dios mío ahora es cuando necesito a Mike Newton!-_dijo un poco más alto.

_-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-_fruncí el ceño.

_-porque en ese momento estoy tremendamente excitada._

Se me secó la boca en un instante. ¿Había oído en serio lo que había oído? No podía ser…joder, joder, joder…

Y ahí estaba ella, toda vestida de cuero, increíblemente provocativa y sexy, diciéndome que estaba excitada. Solo con eso me empezó a entrar un calor repentino impresionante y mis pantalones se empequeñecieron.

Bella se sentó en el sillón y se echó el pelo hacia atrás en un movimiento que dada la situación me pareció lo más sexy que había visto. Se acarició la nuca con los ojos cerrados y luego bajó la mano por sus pechos hasta llegar a su vientre. Tragué saliva en seco sin poder apartar la mirada de ella. De repente abrió los ojos y clavó su mirada en mí. Se puso de rodillas y se acercó lentamente al borde del sofá. Sus movimientos eran felinos, como un puma al acecho. Se puso de rodillas y colocó sus manos en mis hombros. Se tambaleó un poco antes de conseguir ponerse de pies en el suelo delante de mí. Yo no podía moverme, es como si estuviera paralizado. Se pegó tanto a mí que sus pechos rozaron mi torso desnudo y sentí un escalofrío a la vez que se hacia más pequeño el pantalón.

_-¿entiendes por que necesito a un Mike?-_me susurró. Yo solo asentí.-_pues tú deberías ayudarme._

_-¿yo? ¿Por qué?-_no me importaba lo más mínimo el saciarla yo pero mi curiosidad me mató.

_-porque tú eres el que me haces sentir así…Edward…me estas poniendo a cien así vestido._

La cabeza me dio vueltas antes de reaccionar; la agarré del culo atrayéndola todo lo posible a mi cuerpo besándola. Gemí al saborear el néctar de sus labios y sentí la sonrisa en su cara. Me aferré más a sus nalgas para dejarle claro que ya no se iría a ningún sitio pero ella tampoco parecía querer irse. Ella me cogió del mismo sitio que yo y me juntó más aún a ella.

_-Edward…-_gimió-_te noto tan duro contra mí…_

Solo pude contestar apretándola más y besándola con más intensidad. Pero joder era verdad…me estaba volviendo loco…estuvimos unos minutos dándonos el lote apasionadamente hasta que volvió a hablar.

_-¿tanto te ha excitado verme darme el lote con tu hermana?-_su voz aún borracha era lo más sensual que había escuchado nunca.

_-solo tú consigues ponerme así-_me sinceré.

_-veamos que más puedo hacerte…-_me miró con cara pícara.

Empezó a acariciar mis pectorales bajando poco a poco. Solté un par de gemidos ahogados al sentir sus suaves manos recorriendo mi cuerpo pero cuando llegó al borde de mi pantalón un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Bella desabrochó lentamente los dos botones de mí pegado pantalón de cuero.

_-deberías vestirte más veces así_-me dijo-_no te puedes imaginar lo que me pone y estoy segura de que no soy a la única a la que dejas sin aliento._

Sus palabras hacían efecto en mi mente y en mi cuerpo; estaba cada vez más caliente… Metió una de sus manos en mi pantalón y ahogó un gritó.

_-no llevas ropa interior…-_gimió mordiéndose el labio seductoramente.

Sus dedos se entrelazaron con el corto bello rizado de mi entrepierna adentrándose más hasta que pudo ahuecar la mano para tomar mi miembro. Jadee al sentirla sujetarlo. Empezó a moverlo arriba y abajo haciendo que hasta las piernas me temblasen.

_-Dios Edward-_gimió ella a la vez que yo-_la tienes más dura que una piedra. Haces que me moje sin tocarme…_

No pude aguantar mucho más y al de unos momentos lancé un gemido ensordecedor descargándome por completo. Aún intentando recuperar el aliento miré a Bella que me miraba satisfecha a mi lado mientras seguía recorriendo mi miembro y torso con ambas manos.

_-no llevas ropa interior…-_volvió a repetir la frase anteriormente dicha.

_-deberías intentar meter boxers en estos pantalones…-_dije besándola-son _demasiado prietos._

_-a mí me encantan lo prietos que son_-dijo lamiéndose los labios-_los míos son igual de prietos Edward…y yo si que llevo ropa interior._

Se separó de mí y sacó la tira de su tanga morado de entre el pantalón para corroborar lo dicho. Luego se sentó en el sofá.

_-¿quieres comprobarlo?-_me dijo sugestivamente.

Me tumbé encima suyo jugando con esa fina tira que me estaba volviendo loco. Sin poder evitarlo se me volvió a poner dura.

_-vaya…eres insaciable…_

_-solo contigo_-le contesté-_pero me gustan las igualdades de condiciones…te voy a dejar en el mismo estado que yo…_


	24. Chapter 24

_**aupa mis pervertidas preferidas!**_

**_que tal todo¿?_**

**_gora el club de las pervers!creo poder decir que este es el fic de nuestro club xD_**

**_así que al lista quedaría algo así como...(por orden de pedida de acceso al club)_**

_perver número 1: Impassegirl89(creadora del club yujuu)_

_2)camii granger_

_3)akako cullen_

_4)zoe love potter_

_5)C-Marian-T-H-Cullen_

_6)dianita cullen_

_7)Koko7180_

_8)Montse_

_9)Nanii_

_10)allexxmasencullen_

_11)__aprilEXB_

_12)__Samanta-m_

_13)__ERY MALFOY_

_14)OrCullen_

_15)annabbel_

_16)__Mai Cullen_

_17)__kathyta90_

_18)Jan3th(mi número favorito aproposito)_

_19)__yurii cullen_

_20)__Shantal angel_

_21)__plinka anly772_

_22)__GinWindenham_

_23)__nonblondes_

_24)__M._

_25)__Dark Cullen_

_26)__ELY CULLEN_

_27)dany_

_28)__pilikali_

_29)mariaklacullen_

_30)__Leia Fenix_

_31)__belencullenss_

_32)__karenziithaa_

_33)__Elea-chan_

_34)erive-noa_

_**AVISO:A AÑGUNA QUE ME HA DICHO QUE LA AGREGUE...NO ME DEJA AGREGAR A LA GENTE AL MSN ASÍ QUE SI QUEREIS TENEIS EN MI PERFIL MI MSN Y ME AGREGAIS...PEOR DECIDME DE DONDE VENIS**_

**PSD.****deciros que no contesto reviews porque no suelo tener tiempo. si alguno me llama mucho la atención lo contesto aqui y ya está. espeor que no os siente mal que a alguna no le conteste o algo**

**_PSD2. no se que coño apsa peor me toca las que ahora cuando copie el texto que quiero subir aqui me salga todo en un parrafo!y tengo que andar separando todo wuaaaaaaa. _**

**_porque os adoro...si no...no vovlería a subir capi..._**

**_bueno otro capi más de esta historia_**

**_lo dejó ya porque no tengo tiempo para comentar_**

**_me encanta el club...cada ves somos más las pervertidas y e de decir que me alegra saber que no soy la única!_**

**_y otra cosa: PARA CUALQUIER DUDA O SUGERENCIA ESTOY ABIERTA A VOSOTRAS!si teneis ideas o lo que querais decirme adelante os lo agradeceré!_**

**_espero que no os decepcioné..._**

**_aqui dejo otro capi nuevo de "hot summer"_**

**_espero que os guste!_**

**_os adoro mis pervers!_**

**_muaks!_**

**_Impass*_**

_**ÍTULO DEDICADO A**kathyta90**QUE FUE LA SIGUIENTE EN APUNTARSE A MI CLUB. ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE WAPISIMA!(iran por oden las deicatorias xD)**_

**_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()_**

_**P.O. V. Bella**_

Solo con escuchar esa última frase sentí que mi cuerpo subía de temperatura hasta límites insospechados. ¡Dios mío como me ponía ese tío! Y encima así vestido…estaba para comérselo…me mordí el labio para no soltar un gemido solo de ver su increíble pecho descubierto frente a mí.

Edward jugaba con la tira de mi tanga retorciéndola mientras me miraba con ojos de lujuria contenida. Notaba su erección contra mi estomago y eso hacia que me calentase más aún. Jadee un poco cuando se movió para colocarse mejor a mi lado. Se separó un poco y desabrochó con ligereza mi estrecho pantalón. Suspiré al sentir sus dedos recorrer el borde de mi pantalón suelto sin "atreverse" a entrar dentro de él. Me notaba cada vez más húmeda pero Edward parecía disfrutar de mi sufrimiento.

-_te noto ansiosa…-_me dijo como que no quería la cosa sonriendo con esa sonrisa torcida que me encantaba.

-_estás encima de mí, vestido de cuero, para comerte bocado a bocado, y yo estoy aquí abajo excitada hasta la médula y lo único que haces es bordear mi pantalón.-_mi voz estaba ronca-_¿tienes miedo a lo que hay debajo? Te aseguro que es mucho mejor que lo de encima…_

_-eso no lo dudo pequeña-_sonrío coquetamente-_y créeme que se que lo que está dentro es mucho mejor…pero disfruto más yendo poco a poco…lo único que me da miedo es el no poder parar aquí._

En ese momento me di cuenta de donde nos encontrábamos… ¡en medio del pasillo! Pero me daba igual…estaba tan excitada que aunque hubiese pasado Mike en ese momento no habría logrado separarme de Edward.

_-me da igual donde estemos Edward-_abrí mis piernas de modo sugerente-_soy toda tuya cariño._

Creo que escuché como gruñía y todo antes de lanzarse a devorar mi boca con pasión y deseo. Con una mano me agarró de la nuca para profundizar más si cabía el beso y la otra desapareció dentro del pantalón, por debajo del tanga. Edward tapó mi gemido con otro beso poniendo la lengua dentro. Su sabor era espectacular…

Sus dedos recorrían cada rincón de mi intimidad sin llegar adentrarse. Cuando por fin sus expertos dedos se metieron en mi húmeda cavidad lancé un gemido ahogado y cerré los ojos fuertemente. Un placer indescriptible empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo quemando mis entrañas con un calor que no quería apagar.

-_Dios Edward-_fue lo único que pude pronunciar.

-_Bella…-_gimió él-_estás tan mojada…lista para mí…me estás poniendo a cien…_

Dicho esto me besó rápido y bajó la cabeza hasta llegar a mi intimidad que empezó a acariciar con la boca; lamía con delicadeza pero con una experiencia que hizo que se me pusieran los pelos de punta a la vez que gemía. Fue subiendo de intensidad las caricias; notaba como me devoraba lenta y tortuosamente. Me lamió y excitó hasta que me daba vueltas la cabeza. Me costaba coger aire del placer que estaba sintiendo; mis dedos se hundían en sus cabellos de la misma forma que su lengua en mi cavidad y mi pelvis se movía al ritmo de mis jadeos contra su boca. Cuando me corrí el orgasmo fue intenso y largo; grité mientras sus caricias me consumían.

Estaba aún intentando recuperar el aire cuando Edward se colocó encima de mí.

-_si lo que querías era igualdad de condiciones ya lo has conseguido-_dije con una voz tan ronca que apenas la distinguí.

-_así me gusta pequeña…-_susurró mientras se frotaba contra mí excitándome una vez más.

Aún sin habernos quitado los pantalones nuestros sexos se rozaban de manera intima con los pantalones desabrochados. Miles de punzadas de deseo me recorrían una y cada una de las partes de mi cuerpo haciéndome estremecer debajo de ese musculado cuerpo perfecto. Casi podía sentir los dientes tiritar.

Edward me volvió a besar a la vez que me bajaba los pantalones hasta las rodillas. Creía que iba a meterse ya en mí pero siguió besándome un rato más mientras su mano volvía a excitarme en mi zona más íntima. Aún así no tardó en deshacerse del estorbo que eran sus pantalones pero no se los quitó; se los bajó lo justo para poder penetrarme. Apenas podía respirar antes el intenso placer que me proporcionaba y el morbo que me daba el estar en medio de un pasillo teniendo sexo loco con el hombre que, para mi desgracia, amaba. Lo sentía duro dentro de mí; imparable, y eso me hacia amarlo más y disfrutarlo más. Me sentía vibrar en sus brazos y no pude evitar gemir en alto.

-_Dios…Edward…_

_-así pequeña-_me decía con voz excitada-_córrete otra vez…_

Y vaya si volví a hacerlo…llegamos juntos al orgasmo más intenso que había vivido nunca. Edward se tumbó encima de mí mientras ambos intentábamos volver a respirar con normalidad. Cuando se echó a un lado me levanté para subirme el pantalón. Edward me cogió del brazo.

-_¿A dónde vas?-_me preguntó.

-_a la habitación-_respondí simplemente.

-_me parece bien-_y con una sonrisa perversa añadió-_pero no creas que he acabado contigo._

Esa frase me hizo sonreír y excitarme otra vez. Y ese efecto solo lo conseguía él…


	25. Chapter 25

_**aupa mis pervertidas preferidas!**_

**_que tal todo¿?_**

**_gora el club de las pervers!creo poder decir que este es el fic de nuestro club xD_**

**_así que al lista quedaría algo así como...(por orden de pedida de acceso al club)_**

_perver número 1: Impassegirl89(creadora del club yujuu)_

_2)camii granger_

_3)akako cullen_

_4)zoe love potter_

_5)C-Marian-T-H-Cullen_

_6)dianita cullen_

_7)Koko7180_

_8)Montse_

_9)Nanii_

_10)allexxmasencullen_

_11)__aprilEXB_

_12)__Samanta-m_

_13)__ERY MALFOY_

_14)OrCullen_

_15)annabbel_

_16)__Mai Cullen_

_17)__kathyta90_

_18)Jan3th(mi número favorito aproposito)_

_19)__yurii cullen_

_20)__Shantal angel_

_21)__plinka anly772_

_22)__GinWindenham_

_23)__nonblondes_

_24)__M._

_25)__Dark Cullen_

_26)__ELY CULLEN_

_27)dany_

_28)__pilikali_

_29)mariaklacullen_

_30)__Leia Fenix_

_31)__belencullenss_

_32)__karenziithaa_

_33)__Elea-chan_

_34)erive-noa_

_**para el review anonimo que me han dejado8que conste que me parece genial...has dado tu opinión sin faltar) el título es "hot summer" así que claro que el fic está el tema principal el sexo(joder si no lo llaaría summer o algo así vamos) y a lo de que estoy cayendo en la redundancia de datos...si...puede ser...ya he icho mil veces que no escribo bien y tantas escenas de sexo pues acaban por parecerse en algo, ¿no? gracias por tu review.**_

_**AVISO:A AÑGUNA QUE ME HA DICHO QUE LA AGREGUE...NO ME DEJA AGREGAR A LA GENTE AL MSN ASÍ QUE SI QUEREIS TENEIS EN MI PERFIL MI MSN Y ME AGREGAIS...PEOR DECIDME DE DONDE VENIS**_

**PSD.****deciros que no contesto reviews porque no suelo tener tiempo. si alguno me llama mucho la atención lo contesto aqui y ya está. espeor que no os siente mal que a alguna no le conteste o algo**

**_PSD2. no se que coño apsa peor me toca las que ahora cuando copie el texto que quiero subir aqui me salga todo en un parrafo!y tengo que andar separando todo wuaaaaaaa. _**

**_porque os adoro...si no...no vovlería a subir capi..._**

**_bueno otro capi más de esta historia_**

**_me encanta el club...cada ves somos más las pervertidas y e de decir que me alegra saber que no soy la única!_**

**_y otra cosa: PARA CUALQUIER DUDA O SUGERENCIA ESTOY ABIERTA A VOSOTRAS!si teneis ideas o lo que querais decirme adelante os lo agradeceré!_**

**_espero que no os decepcioné..._**

**_aqui dejo otro capi nuevo de "hot summer"_**

**_espero que os guste!_**

**_os adoro mis pervers!_**

**_muaks!_**

**_Impass*_**

_**ÍTULO DEDICADO A**Jan3th**QUE FUE LA SIGUIENTE EN APUNTARSE A MI CLUB. ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE WAPISIMA!(iran por oden las deicatorias xD)**_

**_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()_**

**P.O.V. Bella**

Y de nuevo volví a despertar en la cama desnuda al día siguiente. Rodé suavemente de los brazos de Edward a la otra cama; el calor me estaba matando. La noche anterior no habíamos acabado en el sillón del pasillo si no que al llegar a la habitación habíamos tenido una sesión de sexo que estaba segura de que no olvidaría nunca. Había sido bestial…ya no recordaba cual de todos había sido mejor…en serio que Edward se lo montaba de forma espectacular…aunque tampoco él se había quejado de mí…menos mal…

Me levanté y la cabeza le dio un poco vueltas; esa mezcla de resaca y cansancio total me iba a matar.

"cuando desayune el dolor menguará" me convencí a mí misma.

Sin despertar a Edward que dormía plácidamente a mi lado me levanté y me puse mi bikini y un vestido blanco largo, cortesía de Alice Cullen. Bajé a desayunar cuando el comedor estaba vacío.

Después de meterme un desayuno ingles de esos con zumo, huevo, te y pan, me pensé dos veces el subir a al habitación. ¿Qué iba a hacer mientras Edward dormía? ¿Mirarlo? Claro que podría…podría tirarme todo el día así…pero no era plan de que él me encontrase así allí…

Así que decidí irme a dar una vuelta por la playa de al lado del hotel.

Me descalcé al llegar allí. Era domingo y no había nadie pues la gente no acostumbraba a ir en domingo a la playa. Solo los camareros de los chiringuitos y algún que otro aventurero que según creo había ido a sobrellevar la resaca allí. Caminé hasta llegar a la orilla y allí me quedé, mojándome los pies, pensando sobre mis sentimientos, que cada vez afloraban más y más y no sabía hasta que punto podría frenarlos…

**P.O.V. Edward**

Desperté sin el calor del cuerpo de Bella en mis brazos por lo que palmee la cama con los ojos cerrados buscándola. Al final, derrotado, abrí los ojos para descubrir que Bella no se hallaba en la cama. Busqué por toda la estancia y tampoco estaba por lo que deduje que habría ido a desayunar.

Rápidamente me vestí y la busqué pero ella no estaba entre las pocas personas que desayunaban allí.

Seguí por la piscina, el gimnasio, la sauna y todas las actividades que tenía el hotel pero allí no estaba. Por un momento pensé en que estaría con Alice pero luego me di cuenta de que mi hermana estaba con Jasper por lo que Bella no iría a su habitación hasta que hubieran bajado.

Desesperado, opté por preguntar en recepción. Como pude, hice que entendieran mi descripción de Bella y al final uno de los recepcionistas me dijo que habían visto a una chica con esas características salir del hotel rumbo a la playa. Y hacía allí me encaminé.

No tardé mucho tiempo en visualizarla, fueraparte de que ella para mí destacaba entre toda la multitud que me pondrías, en la playa no había más que los que servían en los chiringuitos y un par de valientes tomando el sol.

Estaba sola, en la orilla, mojándose los pies con las olas que venían. El viento mecía su larga melena castaña. Vestía un hermoso vestido blanco largo que le llegaba hasta los pies que le hacía parecer un ángel…mi ángel…

Me acerqué silenciosamente por detrás y cuando estuve a su nivel le rodee la cintura con mis brazos. Bella dio un respingo y giró la cabeza para encontrarse conmigo. Me perdí en sus ojos chocolate y en la preciosa sonrisa que me dio.

-_buenos días-_saludó y volvió la cara a la mar otra vez.

-_buenos días-_le susurré al oído estrechándola más aún en mis brazos.

Estuvimos callados un rato mientras yo olía disimuladamente el aroma de su pelo; fresas y Fresia…me volvía loco…joder…estaba enamorado hasta las trancas de esa mujer…

-_el mar es precioso, ¿no crees?-_dijo de repente.

-_si, lo es-_"pero no más que tú".

-_¡vamos!-_cogió una de mis manos y me arrastró unos metros hasta el lugar donde alquilaban embarcaciones de pedales.

-_¿Qué haces?-_pregunté confuso.

-¡_vamos a alquilar uno!-_dijo sonriente.

-_¿tú…y yo?-_"¿los dos solos?".

-_si… ¿Por qué no?-_dijo divertida-_al fin y al cabo somos amigos, ¿no?_

_-amigos…-_repetí en plan autómata.

-_si, amigos-_volvió a decir y como si acabase de darse cuenta de algo añadió-_nunca has tenido amigos…_

_-¡claro que si!-_contesté algo ofendido.-_pero…_

_-nunca has sido amigo de uno de tus ligues-_terminó la frase por mí.

-_en realidad…nuca había pasado de un polvo…o dos…pero nunca he hablado con ellas…-_miré a mis pies avergonzado.

¿Por qué ella tenía que hacerme sentir así?

-_bueno siempre hay una primera vez para todo-_dijo simplemente y se subió a un pedales con tobogán-_vamos._

Pedaleamos hasta estar lo suficientemente lejos como para no tener a nadie alrededor; no queríamos que nadie nos oyese hablar, era más cómodo. Nos tumbamos mirando el cielo mientras la pequeña plataforma se mecía en el agua. La brisa acariciaba mi rostro y me enviaba olas de la exquisita fragancia de Bella. Ella estaba seria y en ese momento más que nunca desee poder leer la mente para saber que pensaba.

-_es extraño-_dijo de repente

-_que nos odiásemos antes y ahora podamos ser amigos._

_-si lo es-_afirmé.

-_¿en serio nunca has hablado con tus ligues?-_preguntó curiosa apoyándose en los codos de modo que así podía mirarme a la cara.

-_nunca-_respondí-_la verdad es que no lo necesitaba para lo que quería. Lo mío siempre ha sido el sexo no las relaciones serias y las chicas soléis querer siempre más después de un polvo._

Nos quedamos callados a la vez que comprendía que la había cagado entera.

-_lo siento no quería ofenderte._

_-no tranquilo…_

_-Bella en serio lo siento-_me senté para quedar a su par-_tú no has sido como mis otros ligues…tú eres especial…_

Nos quedamos mirándonos a escasos centímetros. Nuestras respiraciones se acompasaron. Me acerqué un poco más a ella pero justo cuando iba a besarla se levantó.

_-es todo un honor ser la primera amante que ha conseguido ser tu amiga-_dijo de pies.-_ ¿nos bañamos?_

Asentí desorientado.

Ella subió la mano al tirante y se lo quitó dejando caer el vestido al suelo. Me quedé estático mirándola; joder era preciosa…

-_vamos no te quedes en plan pasmarote ahí-_me cogió la mano y me levantó.-_vamos a aprovechar el tobogán._

Como si de una niña pequeña se tratara se subió al tobogán y se deslizó por él hasta caer al agua salpicando. Riendo nadó hasta la escalera y volvió a subir a la plataforma. Yo solo la miraba embobado; era tan hermosa…su risa, su pelo, su cara…todo.

Antes de que me diese cuenta me hizo salir de mi ensimismamiento de una forma brusca cuando se acercó y me abrazó.

-_¡joder Bella está fría!-_exclamé.

-_lo se-_rió-_pero es que si no, no reaccionabas…te he estado llamando…_

Le saqué la lengua en un repentino arranque de infantilismo. Me quité la camiseta y fui directo al tobogán. Me tiré y apremié a Bella para que se tirase.

-_Venga cobarde-_le insté-_¿ahora que estoy yo en el agua tienes miedo?_

_-¡para nada!-_contestó a la vez que se tiraba por él.

Salpicó y tuve que cerrar los ojos para que no me entrase el agua salada a ellos y me empezase a picar. De repente noté que algo se me pegaba.

-_¡aaa!-_gritó a mí oído.

-_¿Bella?-_pregunté dudoso.

-_Edward no puedo moverme-_me dijo con pánico en la voz.

-_¿Qué te pasa?-_pregunté preocupado intentando separarla para verla pero se me pegó más.

-_¡no te alejes!-_gritó desesperada-_se me ha perdido la parte superior del bikini._

Me quedé estático al escuchar esa frase; fue como si el cuerpo se me congelase. Entonces sentí con todo su esplendor el pecho de Bella desnudo contra el mío. Tragué saliva violentamente en seco. Mis manos seguían aferradas a su cintura y sentía quemar la piel que tocaba. ¿O era yo el que ardía? Mi respiración empezó a tornarse entrecortada mientras ella seguía enganchada a mí con la cabeza enterrada en mi torso.

-_Edward… ¿estas bien?-_me preguntó levantando la cabeza.

-_la…la parte…su…superior…del…bikini…-_repetí como un robot.

_-¡o Dios lo siento Edward!-_dijo avergonzada-_pero es que me da vergüenza. No quiero que nadie me vea así._

_-en realidad estamos demasiado lejos de cualquier persona como para que te vean-_dije recuperando el habla por fin después de aspirar e inspirar. La miré a los ojos.

-_lo siento no lo pensé-_se excusó devolviéndome la mirada con la misma intensidad.

Nos quedamos allí mirándonos, sin decir nada. Me perdí en sus ojos chocolate por enésima vez. Me acerqué un poco más a ella pero no se movió como había hecho en la plataforma. La estreché un poco más por la cintura y tembló. Miré sus perfectos labios y sentí como ella me los miraba a mí mientras entreabría la boca. Tomé eso como una invitación a besarla y así lo hice. Me siguió el beso al momento. No estaba seguro de si era un beso dulce o apasionado pero sentía ambas cosas en mí a rebosar.

-_lo siento-_dije cuando nos separamos en busca de aire-_no me he podido resistir._

_-__no pidas perdón-_y me volvió a besar.

Subió las piernas y las cruzó por mi cintura; sentí todas sus curvas contra mis músculos. Nadé hasta el tobogán y me colgué de él para que no nos hundiéramos sin dejar de besarla. Ella siguió enganchada a mí lo cual no me importó lo más mínimo. Su sabor era increíble, nunca me cansaría de beber de ella. Podría tirarme todo el día besándola y seguiría mareándome. Los brazos se me dormían poco a poco pero hasta que no los dejé de notar no me quejé.

-_Bella-_dije separándome un poco de ella. Para mi "desgracia" me empezó a besar el cuello.

_-hmmm-_fue lo único que le escuché pronunciar contra mi cuello.

-_preciosa en serio que me quedaría aquí todo el día pero…-_se separó para mirarme mientras le indicaba los brazos.

-¡_oh perdona!-_se puso muy roja-_lo siento ha sido un impulso…_

_-tranquila pequeña he empezado yo-_dije sonriendo torcidamente.

-_date la vuelta-_fruncí el ceño-_Edward recuerda que no tengo parte de arriba. Por favor…_

_-está bien…_Me giré y Bella se fue nadando hasta la escalera.

Entonces me giré y la seguí. La alcancé cuando estaba subiendo la escalera y me encontré cara a cara con su trasero. Ese culo que me volvía loco…no pude resistirme y se lo mordí suavemente.

-¡_Edward!-_me regañó juguetona soltando una risita.

Para cuando subí Bella estaba con el vestido en la mano tapándose el torso. Tuve el impulso de quitárselo para poder contemplar entero ese cuerpo que tanto deseaba. Ella estaba mirando por el agua.

-_¿Dónde crees que está?-_preguntó.

-_¿Dónde está el que?-_estaba confuso.

-_¿tienes amnesia?-_se mofó-_la parte de arriba de mi bikini…no la encuentro._

_-estás mejor así-_dije sin pensar.

Bella se levantó de golpe y me miró. Su cara se tornó a un rojo muy intenso. Tragué saliva varias veces al comprender la burrada que el había dicho. ¡Ahora seguro que pensaba que era un pervertido! Pero cuando habló no dijo lo esperado.

-_dudo-_dijo bajito-_no tengo mucho pecho así que sería mejor ver a Rosalie o a alguien así…_

¿Qué? ¿Estaba loca? ¡No había chica en el mundo que fuese tan perfecta como ella!

-_¿Por qué dices eso?-_dije acercándome a ella hasta quedar a medio metro.

-_bueno es la verdad-_susurró mirándome a los ojos-_no estoy acomplejada, ¡e! pero soy realista…no soy un pivón ni nada por el estilo…_

_-entonces… ¿Por qué vuelves locos a todos los chicos de aquí?-_dije juntándome más aún a ella.

-_¿locos? ¿A quien vuelvo loco? Dios Mike no cuenta…ese tío besa bien y todo lo que quieras pero se iría con cualquiera que le haría un poco de caso…_

_-no hablo de Newton-_susurré muy cerca de su boca.

_-¿entonces quien?-_inquirió curiosa.

-_me vuelves loco a mí-_fue lo último que dije después de volver a apoderarme de sus labios.

Gimió contra mis labios pero me correspondió. La agarré por la cintura pero no quitó el vestido de entre nosotros. La apreté mucho y se dejó mientras posaba sus manos con la tela en mi descubierto pecho. Subí una de mis manos a su cabeza y la empujé suavemente para tumbarnos en la plataforma. Ella me entendió a la primera y se dejó caer debajo de mí. Cuando la tumbé completamente me levanté un poco para mirarla; ahí echada, con los labios levemente hinchados por los besos estaba preciosa, sexy, hermosa…

-_no se como puedes decir eso-_le dije serio-_eres la criatura más hermosa y perfecta que he conocido nunca._

_-eso seguro que se lo dices a todos tus ligues-_replicó.

-_ya te he dicho que tú eres especial…-_repetí antes de volver a besarla.

Recorrí todo el contorno de su cuerpo hasta llegar a su muslo y de allí volví a subir. Cuando llegué a su cuello sujeté el vestido de sus manos y tiré para poder contemplarla por fin pero ella reacia lo sujetó con más fuerza. La miré a la cara y tenía cara de miedo. Era increíble que después de las veces que habíamos hecho el amor ahora le saliese la vena tímida.

-_me da vergüenza-_me dijo.

-_¿Por qué?-_pregunté lo más dulce que pude.

-_siento que voy a decepcionarte y no quiero-_definitivamente estaba loca.

-_Bella ya te he visto desnuda._

_-si pero no a la luz del sol…solo en la habitación…_

_-tienes razón-_corroboré-_a la luz del día estás mil veces más hermosa y ten por seguro que me vas a gustar. Entendería que no quisieras enseñarme nada porque no quieres nada conmigo pero por favor preciosa no lo hagas por miedo a decepcionarme…es imposible que lo hagas._

Agaché la cabeza y la besé lo más dulcemente que supe. No solía ser así con las chicas; cuando quería algo lo tomaba y ya está, pero con Bella no me era difícil pues ella sacaba mi lado tierno a flote. Y la verdad es que me encantaba. No quería obligar a Bella a hacer nada; quería que lo quisiera como yo lo quería. Acaricié su mejilla y puse un mechón de su castaño pelo detrás de su oreja. Sus manos se aflojaron de la tela que la cubría. Tiré un poco para ver su reacción pero no la sujetó si no que la tela se movió los centímetros que estiré. La sonreí antes de besarla tiernamente a la vez que me deshacía del vestido que la tapaba. Cuando tiré a un lado la tela miré a Bella que estaba mirando hacia otro lado roja.

-_eres perfecta Bella-_su rojo aumentó pero me miró sonriendo con un brillo indescriptible en los ojos.

Rocé levemente su pecho con la mano y ella cerró los ojos respirando más fuerte. La volví a besar a la vez que acariciaba sus senos. Luego abandoné su boca para empezar a besar y lamer toda la piel que encontraba hasta donde mi mano se encontraba.

-_mmm...-_ronronee-_sabes a mar…_

_-¿eso es malo?-_preguntó. -_para nada-_dije dándole un lametón por el que soltó un gemido-_es un cambio…siempre me has sabido a fresas…ahora es un sabor salado que me hace enloquecer…pero da igual cual de los dos sean…me encantas de ambas formas._

En respuesta a eso me agarró del cuello y me subió para besarme con pasión. Enlazó sus piernas por detrás de mis caderas y ya no me pude parar.


	26. Chapter 26

_**aupa mis pervertidas preferidas!**_

**_que tal todo¿?_**

**_gora el club de las pervers!creo poder decir que este es el fic de nuestro club xD_**

**_así que al lista quedaría algo así como...(por orden de pedida de acceso al club)_**

_perver número 1: Impassegirl89(creadora del club yujuu)_

_2)camii granger_

_3)akako cullen_

_4)zoe love potter_

_5)C-Marian-T-H-Cullen_

_6)dianita cullen_

_7)Koko7180_

_8)Montse_

_9)Nanii_

_10)allexxmasencullen_

_11)__aprilEXB_

_12)__Samanta-m_

_13)__ERY MALFOY_

_14)OrCullen_

_15)annabbel_

_16)__Mai Cullen_

_17)__kathyta90_

_18)Jan3th(mi número favorito aproposito)_

_19)__yurii cullen_

_20)__Shantal angel_

_21)__plinka anly772_

_22)__GinWindenham_

_23)__nonblondes_

_24)__M._

_25)__Dark Cullen_

_26)__ELY CULLEN_

_27)dany_

_28)__pilikali_

_29)mariaklacullen_

_30)__Leia Fenix_

_31)__belencullenss_

_32)__karenziithaa_

_33)__Elea-chan_

_34)erive-noa_

**_nueva:_**

_35)_maria jose

**kathyta90:**si son ciegos...solo ven lo suyo y creen que el otro solo lo quiere por un rllo veraniego...

**C-Marian-T-H-Cullen**:en este capi que viene se ve como se olvidan del suje xD estaban ocupados a otras cosas...

**erive-noa**:gracias por tu review!no creo que sea tan buena escribiendo como decis pero iamginación tengo para rato así que...

**Samanta-m:**Edward nunca ha sentido nada así con ningna chica por lo que no sabe como decirlo y no se atreve...y encima una vez que se lo fue a decir(la primera vez que se acostaron con permiso de Bella) ella le cortó y ahora él está asustado de que ella le diga que no quiere nada.

**ERY MALFOY:**imagino que después de todos nuestros "logros" y todo lo que hacemos tenemos momentos de debilidaD Y VERGÜENZA REPENTINA. me encantas ¿sabías? sobretodo me haces reír mazo...no sabes lo que em reí al leer lo de que haber si podías llamarme así xD

**Dark Cullen**:tranquila por no poder pasrate wapa

_**AVISO:A AÑGUNA QUE ME HA DICHO QUE LA AGREGUE...NO ME DEJA AGREGAR A LA GENTE AL MSN ASÍ QUE SI QUEREIS TENEIS EN MI PERFIL MI MSN Y ME AGREGAIS...PEOR DECIDME DE DONDE VENIS**_

**PSD.****deciros que no contesto reviews porque no suelo tener tiempo. si alguno me llama mucho la atención lo contesto aqui y ya está. espeor que no os siente mal que a alguna no le conteste o algo**

**_PSD2. no se que coño apsa peor me toca las que ahora cuando copie el texto que quiero subir aqui me salga todo en un parrafo!y tengo que andar separando todo wuaaaaaaa. _**

**_porque os adoro...si no...no vovlería a subir capi..._**

**_bueno otro capi más de esta historia_**

**_me encanta el club...cada ves somos más las pervertidas y e de decir que me alegra saber que no soy la única!_**

**_y otra cosa: PARA CUALQUIER DUDA O SUGERENCIA ESTOY ABIERTA A VOSOTRAS!si teneis ideas o lo que querais decirme adelante os lo agradeceré!_**

**_espero que no os decepcioné..._**

**_aqui dejo otro capi nuevo de "hot summer"_**

**_¡VUELVEN LAS PIEDRAS EN EL CAMNIO DE ROSAS!_**

**_espero que os guste!_**

**_os adoro mis pervers!_**

**_muaks!_**

**_Impass*_**

_**ÍTULO DEDICADO A**yurii cullen**QUE FUE LA SIGUIENTE EN APUNTARSE A MI CLUB. ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE WAPISIMA!(iran por oden las deicatorias xD)**_

**_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()_**

**P.O.V. Bella**

Estuvimos varias horas allí, tan distraídos en nuestro mundo que se nos pasó la hora de la comida. Nos olvidamos completamente de la parte del bikini que me faltaba y al irnos nos dimos cuenta de que la marea se lo habría llevado o se habría hundido. Pedaleamos de vuelta algo cansados pero al final llegamos a la orilla.

Edward me ayudó a bajar de la plataforma y cuando comenzamos a caminar en dirección al hotel no me soltó la mano. Un hormigueo recorrió mi mano y me sentí extraña. Cada vez estaba más enamorada de él y debía hacer algo…si no…me dolería más al dejarlo…¡él vivía a 1000km de donde yo vivía!

"que ilusa eres Bella…ni que a él le importase donde vives…ni que fuese a ir a visitarte…"

Y era verdad…aunque yo hubiese sido el único ligue con el que había hablado y tenido más de un encuentro no dejaba de ser un ligue de verano…Edward no me quería como yo a él…

_-deberíamos de dejar de hacer esto_-susurré mientras llegábamos al hotel.

_-¿el que?-_preguntó confuso.

_-el acostarnos_-respondí y luego añadí divertida-_seguro que no habías durado nunca tanto con nadie, ¿verdad?_

Edward tiró de mí y paró en el hall. Me miró fijamente antes de hablar. Estaba muy serio.

_-¿Por qué deberíamos dejarlo?-_preguntó ignorando mi comentario.

_-pues…-¿_Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué quería no enamorarme más aún de él?-_porque…_

_-¡BELLA!_-me giré para ver quien me llamaba y cuando lo reconocí solté la mano de Edward para ir corriendo adonde él.

Corrí todo lo que puse y salté sobre él abrazándolo. Él, con su gran cuerpo, me cogió sin problemas a la vez que daba vueltas sobre si mismo. Estaba feliz de tenerlo conmigo…

_-¡JAKE!-_de veras lo había echado de menos…

**P.O.V. Edward**

Y todo se jodió. ¿Qué coño hacía ese chucho asqueroso ahí?

Momentos antes Bella y yo estábamos felices haciendo el amor en el mar y ahora…

¿Por eso Bella había dicho que debíamos dejarlo? Pero ella no tenía ni idea de que él fuera a venir…

Les vi dar vueltas abrazados mientras reían y una punzada de celos me llegó. Decidí irme a mi habitación, no podía ver como se querían esos dos…

Llegué y me eché en la cama.

"¿ves Edward por que te decía que nada de amor? Y para una de la que te enamoras…" me eché las manos a la cabeza para quitarme esos pensamientos de ella pero volvía"siempre has tratado mal a tus amantes y ahora lo estas pagando…ella solo te ve como un ligue de verano y tú, iluso de ti, ibas a declararte…"

Decidí darme una ducha fría para despejarme. El agua helada ya no era nada pues me había metido al agua del mar. El mar…ahora solo con verlo recordaría lo vivido con Bella…

_Flashbacks _

Nos besábamos en la plataforma y yo agradecía millones que hubiese tenido la brillante idea de alquilarla. Estábamos acurrucados encima de nuestras ropas que nos servían de manta. Yo estaba debajo y Bella recorría la piel de mi torso haciendo figuras sin sentido alguno mientras tenía la cabeza apoyada en mi pecho. Yo peinaba suavemente los largos mechones de su sedoso pelo.

_-nunca había estado tan a gusto con ningún chico.-_me dijo.

_-yo tampoco_-admití.

_-venga anda…-_dijo mirándome a los ojos pero sin dejar de trazar líneas con el dedo-_has tenido tantos ligues que dudo que yo sea el mejor. _

_-no seas boba ya te he dicho mil veces que tú eres especial_-repliqué.-_o bueno por lo menos lo he intentado._

Me sonrió de tal forma que mi corazón palpitó con furia dentro de mí. Recé para que ella no lo hubiese notado. Me besó lentamente. Luego empezó a delinear mis labios suavemente con la lengua sin llegar a besarme nunca. Cada vez que intentaba atrapar su boca se retiraba riendo.

_-creí que la tortura hoy en día estaba prohibida_-le dije la decimoctava vez que me lo hizo.

_-nunca me ha gustado seguir las reglas…-_respondió volviendo a hacerlo no sin antes morderse el labio haciendo que mi cuerpo se endureciera.

La cogí de la cintura y la voltee para dejarla debajo de mí.

_-si las reglas no existen y tú puedes torturarme yo puedo utilizar mi fuerza para tener lo que quiero como antes hacían en la antigüedad. Acerqué mi boca a la suya._

_-¿vas a obligarme a besarte? ¿Y a algo más?-_se hizo la ofendida_-¿vas a violarme? _

_-no preciosa…sabes que no sería violación-_y me apoderé de sus labios mientras la veía sonreír una vez más.

_Fin del flashbacks_

¿Por qué a mí? ¿Y por que ahora? Llevaba una vida sencilla, era feliz tirándome a las chicas que quería sin complicaciones y ahora…ahora estaba enamorado…Joder, joder, joder…si fuese todo como era antes habría ido a tirarme a cualquiera aunque fuese Tanya…pero…ya no quería hacer eso…no me quería acostar con ninguna…solo con ella…

"¿Qué me está pasando?"

Salí de la ducha con una toalla por la cintura y vi a Bella de espaldas a mí haciendo algo. Me entraron ganas de ir adonde ella, cogerla y volver a hacerla mía en ese instante pero cuando me acerqué se giró y me vio.

_-¡hola Edward!-_saludó sonriente_-¡te has ido sin decir nada! ¿Te pasaba algo?_

_-¿te vas a alguna parte?_-pregunté mirando la pequeña maleta que tenía en la mano.

_-¡ah! Si, ha venido Jake_-su sonrisa se ensanchó más aún-_y me ha dicho que duerma con él en la habitación y bueno he aceptado. Así tú no tendrás que seguir compartiendo conmigo todo eso…será más cómodo para ti._

Fue como si un balde de agua helada me cayese encima… ¿se iba a dormir…o lo que hiciese con él?

_-no me molestas para nada Bella…-_intenté convencerla.

_-no me importa de verdad_-me dijo-_gracias por haberme aguantado aquí…se que soy un desastre durmiendo ya me lo ha dicho Emmett…bueno ya me voy que Jake me está esperando en su habitación…si necesitas algo estamos en la 4 del piso de abajo. ¡Adiós Edward!_

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue. Me quedé quieto viéndola irse. Me dolía que se fuera y volví a preguntarme la misma pregunta.

"¿Qué me está pasando?"


	27. Chapter 27

_**aupa mis pervertidas preferidas!**_

**_que tal todo¿?_**

**_gora el club de las pervers!creo poder decir que este es el fic de nuestro club xD_**

**_así que al lista quedaría algo así como...(por orden de pedida de acceso al club)_**

_perver número 1: Impassegirl89(creadora del club yujuu)_

_2)camii granger_

_3)akako cullen_

_4)zoe love potter_

_5)C-Marian-T-H-Cullen_

_6)dianita cullen_

_7)Koko7180_

_8)Montse_

_9)Nanii_

_10)allexxmasencullen_

_11)__aprilEXB_

_12)__Samanta-m_

_13)__ERY MALFOY_

_14)OrCullen_

_15)annabbel_

_16)__Mai Cullen_

_17)__kathyta90_

_18)Jan3th(mi número favorito aproposito)_

_19)__yurii cullen_

_20)__Shantal angel_

_21)__plinka anly772_

_22)__GinWindenham_

_23)__nonblondes_

_24)__M._

_25)__Dark Cullen_

_26)__ELY CULLEN_

_27)dany_

_28)__pilikali_

_29)mariaklacullen_

_30)__Leia Fenix_

_31)__belencullenss_

_32)__karenziithaa_

_33)__Elea-chan_

_34)erive-noa_

_35)_maria jose

**nueva:**

_36)_PknaPcosa

**akako cullen**:acción acción...hasta dentro de unos capis no habrá mucha...aviso...es más su historia ahora...

**ELY CULLEN:**que sea hot no quita que pueda haber sentimientoes, no¿?

**kathyta90**:¿que teneis todas que quereis que Jacob sea gay? tranquilas!nNO ES GAY pero tampoo está enamorado de Bella!

**C-Marian-T-H-Cullen**:no te preocipes...quede muy claro; Jake solo es su mejor amigo. en este fic no está enamordo de ella ni nada...simplemente se quieren mucho solo que Edward no sabe eso.y claro que NO van a hacer cosas en la habbitación.

**erive-noa**:gracias gracias gracias!por los animos y por tus "piropos"tranquila más adelnate se arregla todo

**Samanta-m:**que sufra un poco...te puedo asegurar que queda un poco para que se declaren...y vaya...yo también me pido aparecer en el f"consolar" a Edward...muajaja

**ERY MALFOY:**hija mía(xD) espero que no hayas muerot y pueda verte por aqui más..hija...no seasmala con Jake que no hace nada malo aposta en este ric...

**Dark Cullen**:tranquila por no poder pasrate wapa

**Krosp:**no he idcho donde viven..por una simple razón...no se calcular kiló penosa en geografia y no sabría decir más que Bilbo(donde yo estoy) está a 1000km de ás podría poner como que viven en esos sitios pero las personalodades etc no concuerdan con ellos...

**PknaPcosa**:bienvenida wapay has acertado de lleno en lo de porque Bella se va ha dormir con Jake...solo son amigos

**salesia**:Bella no le aclara nada de su relación con Jake porque no se le ocurre que Edward crea algo que no es(joder...se ha acostado varias veces ocn él...ella no puede pensar que Edward cree que le ha puesto tantas veces los cuernos a su novio...)y Edward por ahora no pide consejo a nadie porque por una parte no quiere aceptar que está enamorado.

**camii granger**:yo también me ponía eufórica al ver a mi mejor amigo antes tanto que pareciamos más que eso(y digo antes poruqe ya apenas somos amigos...)JAKE NO ES GAY!

**Leia Fenix:**creo que he empezado a leer tu historia el otro día(es uan de Jasper y la hija de Edward?) y me encantó!solo que no he acabado y por eos no he dejado review!cuando eso te digo

**Annabbel**:piedad!si acabas con mi fic algunas de aqui que esperan que se declaren igual te martan y eso...tututuuu xD

**zoe love potter**:tú eres de las mías muajaja que sufran...si no sería aburrido a qe si?

**nonblondes**:pobre...está viviendo en sus carnes lo que el pasbaa él!

**pilikali**:yo también odio a Jacob por el libro eclipse(a Bella también un poco pero este Jake no es malo eeee. solo es un amigo que ni siquiera sabe que se está metiendo en meido.

**Geila Potter-Weasley**:xDxDxD no es gayQ!

_**AVISO:A AÑGUNA QUE ME HA DICHO QUE LA AGREGUE...NO ME DEJA AGREGAR A LA GENTE AL MSN ASÍ QUE SI QUEREIS TENEIS EN MI PERFIL MI MSN Y ME AGREGAIS...PEOR DECIDME DE DONDE VENIS**_

**PSD.****deciros que no contesto reviews porque no suelo tener tiempo. si alguno me llama mucho la atención lo contesto aqui y ya está. espeor que no os siente mal que a alguna no le conteste o algo**

**_PSD2. no se que coño apsa peor me toca las que ahora cuando copie el texto que quiero subir aqui me salga todo en un parrafo!y tengo que andar separando todo wuaaaaaaa. _**

**_porque os adoro...si no...no vovlería a subir capi..._**

**_bueno otro capi más de esta historia_**

**_me encanta el club...cada ves somos más las pervertidas y e de decir que me alegra saber que no soy la única!_**

**_y otra cosa: PARA CUALQUIER DUDA O SUGERENCIA ESTOY ABIERTA A VOSOTRAS!si teneis ideas o lo que querais decirme adelante os lo agradeceré!_**

**_espero que no os decepcioné..._**

**_aqui dejo otro capi nuevo de "hot summer"_**

**_¡VUELVEN LAS PIEDRAS EN EL CAMNIO DE ROSAS!_**

**_espero que os guste!_**

**_os adoro mis pervers!_**

**_muaks!_**

**_Impass*_**

_**ÍTULO DEDICADO A**Shantal angel**QUE FUE LA SIGUIENTE EN APUNTARSE A MI CLUB. ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE WAPISIMA!(iran por oden las deicatorias xD)**_

**_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()_**

**P.O.V. Edward**

Me vestí y bajé al bar del hall donde estaban Jasper, mi hermana, Emmett, Rosalie y Ángela. Me senté al lado de la última suspirando e intente concentrarme en la conversación que mantenían sobre alguna excursión que había al día siguiente; Soussa según escuché. Hablamos animadamente aunque mi cabeza volvía una y otra vez al tema de Bella. ¿Qué coño me había hecho? Sacudí la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de mí. Mi hermana empezaba a mirarme extraño así que tenía que disimular.

De repente escuché unas risas provenientes del ascensor y vi al tal Jake saliendo de ahí con Bella a cuchus.

Mi estomago dio un vuelco dentro de si pero hice como que no pasaba anda.

**P.O.V. Bella**

Coloqué mis cosas en la habitación de mi Jake; la verdad es que me daba pena el no dormir con Edward pero Jacob había venido solo por mí hasta allí y además era mejor así y desengancharme cuanto antes de él.

Estaba muy contenta de que mi mejor amigo estuviera allí pero aún así no le conté nada sobre Edward y yo…me daba mucha vergüenza y para esas cosas tenía a mi amiga Sunshine.

Jake me ayudó a ordenar todo. Cuando acabamos propuse bajar abajo con todos.

_-Emmett está abajo y seguro que le hace ilusión verte_-le informé a sabiendas de que los dos se llevaban muy bien; eran mis dos protectores.

_-si vamos a saludar al grandullón_-salimos y fuimos a coger el ascensor.

Allí dimos al botón y esperamos a que bajase.

_-me alegra tanto que hayas venido_-le dije por enésima vez.

_-ya Bella me ha quedado claro…-_dijo abrazándome-_te echaba de menos…_

_-yo también a ti…_

_-lo se…es imposible resistirse a un chico tan sexy, guapo, provocativo…-_empezó a enumerar…

_-¡Jake!-_le di un manotazo juguetón.

_-¿que?-_preguntó haciéndose el inocente-_también he echado de menos vacilarte…_

_-así que era eso e…_-lo miré con malicia-_pues no vas a ser el único que se divierta con el otro…_

Dicho esto lo rodee en el espacioso ascensor y me subí a su espalda enlazando mis piernas en su cintura.

_-¡arre caballito!-_grité levantando las manos en plan vaquera.

_-¡oye!_ –se quejó-_no soy ningún caballo…ya sabes que soy un lobo…_

Las puertas se abrieron cuando aún reíamos a carcajada limpia. Vimos a mis amigos en unos sillones y le señalé hacía donde tenía que ir. Emmett se levantó y vino corriendo a donde estábamos y tuve el tiempo justo para bajarme de Jacob y que mi hermano no me aplastase.

_-¡Jake amigo!-_dijo abrazando al recién llegado- _¡que gusto verte!_

_-¡grandullón! ¡Cuánto tiempo!-_dijo este respondiendo el abrazo.

_-y… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-_preguntó mi hermano.

_-¿uno no puede irse de vacaciones?-_dijo disimulando mi amigo.

_-venga anda que te conozco desde que llevabas pañales chaval…-_soltó Emmett-_has venido por Bella, ¿verdad?_

_-me has pillado_-admitió acercándome a él y estrechándome contra su cuerpo-_la echaba demasiado de menos…_

_-ay pillines_-rió mi hermano mirándonos-_si ya os lo he dicho mil veces que acabaríais juntos…_

_-¡Emmy!_-reproché poniéndome roja como un tomate mientras Jacob solo se rió y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

_-venga vamos a sentarnos y te presentamos a la gente_-dijo Emmett.

Agarré la mano de Jacob y tiré de él hacía mis amigos. Llegamos y empecé a presentarle a los que estaban allí. Emmett fue muy efusivo al presentarle a su novia y besó a Rosalie en cuanto dijo su nombre. Luego le habló ella que estaba algo confusa.

_-Jake siempre ha sido un rompecorazones y tengo que dejar claro de quien eres novia_-Jacob rió.

Era un exagerado…bueno era verdad que Jacob ligaba mucho y tenía a muchas chicas detrás pero nunca había sido un rompecorazones. Nunca había hecho daño a ninguna chica ni había sido el ligón de turno. Era el chico ideal…pero era mi mejor amigo…y yo la suya…y nunca habíamos pasado de un beso en la mejilla…ni queríamos…AISS encima de buen chico era buen amigo.

Seguimos presentándole a los demás pero cuando llegué a Edward este lo fulminó con la mirada. Jacob le tendió la mano como a todos los demás pero la rechazó, dijo un simple "hola" y se fue de allí. Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos viendo como se iba a fuera, a la piscina. Me disculpé y fui a ver que el pasaba.

Lo alcancé cuando se estaba quitando la camiseta quedando en bañador. Antes de que se pudiera tirar al agua lo agarré del brazo y lo hice girar para encararlo.

_-¿Qué pasa contigo?-_solté algo enfadada por el trato hacía mi amigo.

_-déjame en paz Bella_-se soltó el brazo y se lanzó al agua.

Pensé en tirarme detrás pero luego recordé que había perdido la parte de arriba.

Furiosa con él rodee la piscina hasta llegar a la parte contraria hacia donde iba él. Lo encaré nada más salir del agua.

_-¡no me dejes con la palabra en la boca Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!-_grité muy enojada-_dime… ¿Qué coño ha pasado allí dentro?_

_-no se de que me hablas_-dijo sin una pizca de disimulo.

_-si que lo sabes_-cada vez estaba más enfadada_-¡te has comportado fatal con Jake! ¿Qué te ha hecho él? ¡Solo ha sido amable contigo!_

_-no me interesa ser su amigo_-dijo cortante y frío-_no me cae bien._

_-¡pero si no lo conoces!_-chillé histérica.

De repente me agarró y me estampó contra la pared que tenía detrás. Fue todo tan rápido que no me dio tiempo a reaccionar y me besó. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mi primer impulso fue empujarlo pero cuando su lengua hizo contacto con la mía no pude evitar cerrar los ojos. El beso era dulce, con la pasión justa, que me derritió por completo. Nos separamos cuando nos quedamos sin aliento.

Me notaba la respiración agitada y el vestido empapado. Me miré y pude ver que se transparentaba levemente pero al no llevar sujetador Edward podía ver bastante de mis pechos. Y vaya si lo notó…

_-joder Bella… ¿no te has puesto sujetador?-_gimió_-¿Por qué me haces esto?_

_-¿yo? Has sido tú el que has empeza…_-volvió a besarme antes de dejarme seguir hablar.

Jadee al saborearlo y sentí contra mi abdomen la dureza que mi vestido mojado había provocado. Me agarré a su nuca mientras él se aferraba a mis caderas. Empezó a faltarme aire pero me daba igual. Entonces me fijé en donde estábamos. Sabía que allí, en aquel rincón donde me había acorralado Edward, no iba a vernos nadie pero no quería arriesgarme. Encima Jake estaba esperando a que volviese. A regañadientes bajé los brazos y empujé a Edward para separarlo de mí. Me miró confuso.

_-me están esperando, Edward_-dije simplemente-_lo siento._

Le di un beso rápido en los labios y me fui adonde me esperaban pegándome a Jake nada más llegar para que no notasen que se me trasparentaba el vestido.


	28. Chapter 28

_**aupa mis pervertidas preferidas!**_

**_que tal todo¿?_**

**_gora el club de las pervers!creo poder decir que este es el fic de nuestro club xD_**

**_así que al lista quedaría algo así como...(por orden de pedida de acceso al club)_**

_perver número 1: Impassegirl89(creadora del club yujuu)_

_2)camii granger_

_3)akako cullen_

_4)zoe love potter_

_5)C-Marian-T-H-Cullen_

_6)dianita cullen_

_7)Koko7180_

_8)Montse_

_9)Nanii_

_10)allexxmasencullen_

_11)__aprilEXB_

_12)__Samanta-m_

_13)__ERY MALFOY_

_14)OrCullen_

_15)annabbel_

_16)__Mai Cullen_

_17)__kathyta90_

_18)Jan3th(mi número favorito aproposito)_

_19)__yurii cullen_

_20)__Shantal angel_

_21)__plinka anly772_

_22)__GinWindenham_

_23)__nonblondes_

_24)__M._

_25)__Dark Cullen_

_26)__ELY CULLEN_

_27)dany_

_28)__pilikali_

_29)mariaklacullen_

_30)__Leia Fenix_

_31)__belencullenss_

_32)__karenziithaa_

_33)__Elea-chan_

_34)erive-noa_

_35)_maria jose

_36)_PknaPcosa

**_Koko7180:_**Ángela está con Ben! no em cambies de parejas mi niña!xD

**_Samanta-m:_**si...a veces los "hombres" tienden a ser muy machitos...pero es más divertdo así en el fic para cuando se descubra la verdad.

**_erive-noa:_**si el anterior se te hizo coto este más...porque se que me ha quedado corto...

**_C-Marian-T-H-Cullen_**:Jake es rompecorazones pero a Bella solo la ve como amiga. y Edwadr es muuuy tonto y no se da cuenta de que solo son amigos...sigue con su idea de que Bella le ha puesto lso cuernos a Jake con él...

**_PknaPcosa:_**normal que odie a Jacob...está enamorado de la qe él cree que es u novia xD

**_kathyta90:_**Edward celoso see(y me encanta) Jake no es gay pobrecito xD y lños celos ayudaran a que se declare...pero puede que sea tarde...

**_zoe love potter_**:somos cureles...nos gusta que sufran...

_**salesia:**_tranquila...Tanya ya no interfiere xD pero Edwardahora no piensa más que en caliente y en caliente ve que por telefono se llamaban churri y eso para él es muestra de novios...

**_ELY CULLEN:_**también tú quieres que te adopte¿?xD puedes llamarme como quieras ejje pero la verdad es que em da hasta vergüenza porque me siento importante xD

**_ERY MALFOY_**:ha sido el review más largo que me han escrito y me lo he apsdo boba leyendolo!xD eso de que haciais cosas medio locas me da miedo...¿no habreis hehco nada malo no hijas mías? apuntado el nombre del libro!haber si lo consigo!

_**akako cullen**_:no...deir los sentimients no es facil...

_**AVISO:A AÑGUNA QUE ME HA DICHO QUE LA AGREGUE...NO ME DEJA AGREGAR A LA GENTE AL MSN ASÍ QUE SI QUEREIS TENEIS EN MI PERFIL MI MSN Y ME AGREGAIS...PEOR DECIDME DE DONDE VENIS**_

**PSD.****deciros que no contesto reviews porque no suelo tener tiempo. si alguno me llama mucho la atención lo contesto aqui y ya está. espeor que no os siente mal que a alguna no le conteste o algo**

**_PSD2. no se que coño apsa peor me toca las que ahora cuando copie el texto que quiero subir aqui me salga todo en un parrafo!y tengo que andar separando todo wuaaaaaaa. _**

**_porque os adoro...si no...no vovlería a subir capi..._**

**_bueno otro capi más de esta historia_**

**_me encanta el club...cada ves somos más las pervertidas y e de decir que me alegra saber que no soy la única!_**

**_y otra cosa: PARA CUALQUIER DUDA O SUGERENCIA ESTOY ABIERTA A VOSOTRAS!si teneis ideas o lo que querais decirme adelante os lo agradeceré!_**

**_espero que no os decepcioné..._**

**_aqui dejo otro capi nuevo de "hot summer"_**

**_¡VUELVEN LAS PIEDRAS EN EL CAMNIO DE ROSAS!_**

**_espero que os guste!_**

**_os adoro mis pervers!_**

**_muaks!_**

**_Impass*_**

_**ÍTULO DEDICADO A**plinka anly772**QUE FUE LA SIGUIENTE EN APUNTARSE A MI CLUB. ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE WAPISIMA!(iran por oden las deicatorias xD)**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_SOY FELIZ!HE CONSEGUIDO M_****_ETER EN ESTE FIC MI CANCIÓN FAVORITA!(Y LA LEEREIS QUE ES DENTRO DE DOS CAPIS JEJEJ)_**

**_psd(numero nosecuantos ya he eprdido la cuenta) para el anónimo que decñia que no podían tener una conver normal..en este capi la tienen pero es que no sabía sobre que hacerla sí que..._**

**_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()_**

**P.O.V. Edward**

La semana pasó más lenta de lo que solía pasar…quizás fuese porque Bella ya no dormía conmigo ni me prestaba tanta atención…el chucho siempre estaba con ella.

Y para cuando me di cuenta estábamos a viernes y el domingo volvíamos a casa.

Ese día decidimos ir a Soussa; aunque Mike dijese que no era para tanto era el único sitio que nos faltaba por visitar.

Madrugamos y desayunamos a las 7 y 30 para estar preparados a las 8.

A menos cuarto subí al autobús y vi que apenas quedaban sitios ya. En la parte trasera Tanya me saludaba con la mano para que me sentase a su lado pero la ignoré y me senté solo en un asiento doble que había libre. La gente fue entrando y llenando el bus.

Bella y su amigo fueron los últimos en entrar. Pasaron a mi lado y giré la cara por miedo a ver su amor y me hiriese más mi corazón. De pronto sentí que alguien se sentaba a mi lado.

_-hola Edward-_voltee para encontrarme a Bella sonriente sentada junto a mí.

_-hola-_dije confuso_-¿no te sientas con el chu…Jacob?_

Bella frunció el ceño pero luego ignoró el comentario-_está todo ocupado._

"Claro…era eso…"

_-pero me alegro-_continuó-_hacía mucho que no estaba contigo y tú también eres mi amigo…_

Su sonrisa se ensanchó. ¡Joder que ganas de besarla en ese mismo instante!

_-bueno y ¿Qué tal todo?-_preguntó-_hace mucho que no hablamos…lo siento por dejarte algo de lado…es que Jake ha venido hasta aquí por mí y no era plan de dejarle solo…además no quieres ser su amigo…_

_-lo siento Bella_-dije sincero-_no se porque me pasa eso…siento que es como odio mutuo…_

_-¡que va!_-exclamó_-¡a él no le desagradas!_

"porque no sabe que estoy enamorado de su novia y que me he acostado con ella…"

Seguimos hablando un rato como si fuésemos amigos de toda la vida pero mi corazón sufría pequeñas sacudidas cuando me rozaba sin querer o cuando iba viendo que no me quería como yo a ella. De repente bostezó.

_-deberías dormir_-reí-_no parece que hayas descansado mucho._

Nada más decir eso algo dentro de mí se retorció pensando en que podía haber estado haciendo para no dormir aquella noche.

_-la verdad es que no-_se sinceró-_estuve hablando hasta tarde con Jake…_

En un arrebato le coloqué un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. Nos quedamos mirándonos por tiempo indefinido. Al final decidí hablar antes de que me dejase llevar y la besara.

_-duerme un poco_-susurré-_yo te despierto cuando lleguemos._

_-gracias Edward-_se me acercó y me dio un beso que la mejilla que al girar la cabeza sin querer hice que quedase muy cerca de la comisura de mis labios.

Se ruborizó un poco antes de apoyar suavemente su cabeza en mi hombro y dormirse. Se me antojó la chica más dulce que existía así, con el rostro sereno y emanando paz. La acaricié su sedoso pelo mientras sentía el calor que desprendía y me maravillaba. Esbocé una sonrisa sincera al escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios en sueños. Y entonces me hice la pregunta otra vez…

"¿Qué está pasando conmigo? ¿Desde cuando soy blando y dejo que afecten a mi corazón?"

Miré a Bella y supe que pasaba…estaba total y locamente enamorado de ella…mi primer amor…el único…y un imposible…


	29. Chapter 29

_**aupa mis pervertidas preferidas!**_

**_que tal todo¿?_**

**_gora el club de las pervers!creo poder decir que este es el fic de nuestro club xD_**

**_así que al lista quedaría algo así como...(por orden de pedida de acceso al club)_**

_perver número 1: Impassegirl89(creadora del club yujuu)_

_2)camii granger_

_3)akako cullen_

_4)zoe love potter_

_5)C-Marian-T-H-Cullen_

_6)dianita cullen_

_7)Koko7180_

_8)Montse_

_9)Nanii_

_10)allexxmasencullen_

_11)__aprilEXB_

_12)__Samanta-m_

_13)__ERY MALFOY_

_14)OrCullen_

_15)annabbel_

_16)__Mai Cullen_

_17)__kathyta90_

_18)Jan3th(mi número favorito aproposito)_

_19)__yurii cullen_

_20)__Shantal angel_

_21)__plinka anly772_

_22)__GinWindenham_

_23)__nonblondes_

_24)__M._

_25)__Dark Cullen_

_26)__ELY CULLEN_

_27)dany_

_28)__pilikali_

_29)mariaklacullen_

_30)__Leia Fenix_

_31)__belencullenss_

_32)__karenziithaa_

_33)__Elea-chan_

_34)erive-noa_

_35)_maria jose

_36)_PknaPcosa

**_Koko7180:_**no se con quien emparejar a Jacob:( no se me ocurre...ya epnsaré...

**_Gehry-Girl_**:algunos momentos dulces también se escribir xD son pasionales mis chicos si...xD

**_camii granger:_**Edwadr en plan dulce es ideal!pero tienes que admitir que cuando está pasional también motiva un montonazo...

_**Samanta-m**:"no nos damos cuenta de lo que tenemos hasta que lo eprdemos" me encanta esta frase...que de verdad junta...pero yo creo que si antes que eso hubieran sido aigos no habría salido todo así...quizas ni se hubieran liado...y entonces...no hay historia!_

**_nonblondes:_**si se da cuenta por fin...pero aún no lo acepta en voz alta!8oye por curiosidad...tu nik me llama mucho la atención...es por algo en concreto?)

**_dark warrior 1000_**:tranquila...soy una artista reparando orazones partidos separados xD aunque dentro de dos capis(uno contando est) vereis la cara más oculta y sensible de Edward...

_**erive-noa:**este es algo más largo pero no tan intenso xD aunque también em gusta...gracias por los ánimos!_

**_C-Marian-T-H-Cullen_**:hola número 5!Edward en este momento está pensando en Bella pero no solo por sexo...la quiere joder la quiere!(y yo quiero a Edward wuaaaaaaaaaTT) quieres beso¿?quieres beso¿?pues toma beso!

_**PknaPcosa:**Bella no va a decir que lo ama en sueños tututuuu(no me mates por ello)Edward sufrirá un poco más(por cabezota, orgulloso y lento!)_

_**kathyta90:**esá enamorado!está enamorado! siiii. y el viaje acaba pero...quien dice que el verano acaba ahí?_

**_zoe love potter_**:todavía no se cuantos capis quedan...por ahora he escrito este que viene y otros 2 más pero me qeudan agunas ideas en mente...quiero que cuando se declaren quede bonito y tal...

_**salesia:**tienen miedo de admitirlo...como ya he dicho antes en comentarios de pensamiento de Bella, ella le cuenta todo a su mejor amiga Sunshine que está en casa por lo que hasta que vuelva no la verá...y Edward...no se atreve a admitir que está enamorado. el sexto sentido de Alice está ocupado en Jasper pues ellos también se sparan y todo eso...además de que su hermano nunca le ha dejado meterse en sus asuntos y encima disimula cuanto puede._

_**ELY CULLEN:**como sigas "idolatrandome" así me voy a poner roja y se me va a subir la "fama" a la cabeza!xD me encanta que te guste mi fic hija!(joe...como puedo llaamros de otra forma que no sea hija¿?es que no se me ocurre pero queda tan...formal...)_

**_ERY MALFOY_**:tranquila hija el "campamento" acaba peor el verano no...aunque si lo preferis lo acabo ahi...pero os aviso que entonces los sentimientos se mueren...porque no se elacaran...(ya estoy adelantando demasiado). bueno si no hicisteis nada que yo no haría...HABEIS PODIDO HACER MUCHAS COSAS! que clase de madre soy¿?ai Dios mío!yo también quiero amanecer!

_**akako cullen**_:si...decir lo que sentimos aclararía mucho todo...pero el miedo a veces nos vence(y eos lo digo pro experiencia)

**_Monika:_**no todos los capis son tan cortos pero este quise dejarlo ahí porque con el siguiente no pegaba ni con cola...ya lo siento!escribrilos más largos...no puedo la imaginación no me da para alargar tanto las situaciones xD

**_pilikali_**:todo se aclarará...tarde o temprano...

**_Belen Cullen_**:me alegra que te gust!aqui el nuevo capi!

_**AVISO:A AÑGUNA QUE ME HA DICHO QUE LA AGREGUE...NO ME DEJA AGREGAR A LA GENTE AL**__** MSN ASÍ QUE SI QUEREIS TENEIS EN MI PERFIL MI MSN Y ME AGREGAIS...PEOR DECIDME DE DONDE VENIS**_

**PSD.****deciros que no contesto reviews porque no suelo tener tiempo. si alguno me llama mucho la atención lo contesto aqui y ya está. espeor que no os siente mal que a alguna no le conteste o algo**

**_PSD2. no se que coño apsa peor me toca las que ahora cuando copie el texto que quiero subir aqui me salga todo en un parrafo!y tengo que andar separando todo wuaaaaaaa. _**

**_porque os adoro...si no...no vovlería a subir capi..._**

**_bueno otro capi más de esta historia_**

**_me encanta el club...cada ves somos más las pervertidas y e de decir que me alegra saber que no soy la única!_**

**_y otra cosa: PARA CUALQUIER DUDA O SUGERENCIA ESTOY ABIERTA A VOSOTRAS!si teneis ideas o lo que querais decirme adelante os lo agradeceré!_**

**_espero que no os decepcioné..._**

**_aqui dejo otro capi nuevo de "hot summer"_**

**_e aqui un capi con algo de pasión...retenida xD(ya lo entendeis cuando lo leais...)_**

**_puede que llameis boba a Bella después de este capi al final...por lo que le contesta a Jake contradiciendo a Edward en una e esas..._**

**_espero que os guste!_**

**_os adoro mis pervers!_**

**_muaks!_**

**_Impass*_**

_**ÍTULO DEDICADO A**GinWindenham**QUE FUE LA SIGUIENTE EN APUNTARSE A MI CLUB. ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE WAPISIMA!(iran por oden las deicatorias xD)**_

**_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()_**

**P.O.V. Bella**

El viernes en el autobús me valió para descubrir había echado de menos a Edward más de lo que pensaba. Y odiaba eso…no quería pensar lo que pasaría cuando me separase definitivamente de él y para siempre…

El sábado cuando Jake me despertó para ir a desayunar le dije que estaba cansada y que no bajaría. Se despidió con un beso en la frente y volví a dormirme.

El pensar en que pronto no volvería a ver a Edward acarreó que soñase con él. En mi sueño, estábamos en una playa desierta tumbados en una toalla gigante mirando a las estrellas pues era de noche. Estábamos abrazados y tenía mi cabeza recostada en su pecho.

_-las estrellas son hermosas_-susurraba yo.

_-no más que tú-_contradecía él.

_-te quiero_-me declaraba yo.

_-yo también._

Con un movimiento delicado me levantaba de su pecho para besarme. Luego me recostaba en la toalla y se ponía encima de mí sin poner todo su peso encima para no hacerme daño. Yo le agarraba por el cuello para acercarlo más a mí y él se aferraba a mi cintura.

Era el sueño más real que había vivido nunca. Cerré los ojos para disfrutarlo pero cuando sentí la lengua de Edward pidiendo permiso para entrar y se lo concedí fruncí el ceño; ese era un sueño DEMASIADO real.

Abrí los ojos para encontrarme en la habitación donde estaba durmiendo solo que con Edward encima de mí.

_-¿sigo en mi sueño?-_pregunté confusa.

_-¿estabas soñando conmigo?-_sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida predilecta mía.

Sentí mis mejillas arder y comprendí que me había sonrojado. Edward me acarició la mejilla.

_-estás preciosa cuando te sonrojas_-me dijo dulcemente.

_-¡ah! Entonces por eso me dices esas cosas…para que me ponga como un tomate_-solté cruzándome de brazos fingiendo enfado.

_-para nada-_negó-_me encanta verte sonrojada pero no por eso lo que digo es mentira._

Sonreí mientras él acortaba la distancia entre nosotros y me besaba.

Volví a sujetar con fuerza su nuca para acabar con la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos. Estaba feliz, como siempre que estaba con él. Se separó para poder coger aire.

_-¿Sabes? He echado de menos besarte…-_me confesó acariciando mi nariz con la suya.

Sonreí y volví a besarlo. Se sentía tan bien el tenerlo encima…Dios como lo amaba…

Subí una de mis piernas y la enrosqué en su cintura para atraerlo más aún a mí. Él no se quejó, al contrario, me sujetó más fuerte con una mano y la otra la bajó a mi muslo. Lo acarició haciendo que miles de escalofríos recorrieran mi cuerpo como solo el conseguía. Yo empecé a jugar con sus suaves cabellos. Su mano comenzó a subir hasta encontrarse con mi short que rápidamente estuvo en alguna parte de la habitación tirado. Yo le quité la camiseta que llevaba revelando el torso que me volvía loca. Lo acaricié mientras Edward soltaba un par de gemidos que se perdían en mi boca excitándome más. Me cambié de sitio dejándolo abajo a él y sentándome a horcajadas sobre él. Mis manos viajaron entonces hasta su pantalón que desabroché lo más rápido que pude y fui besando su delicioso pecho mientras me deshacía de ellos. Cuando se los quité volvió a cambiar las tornas dejándome acorralada debajo de él. Me besó apasionadamente otra vez dejándome sin aliento. Sentí su miembro contra mi estómago y me mojé instantáneamente. Lancé un jadeo que silenció con sus labios cuando se frotó contra mí. Edward sonrió satisfecho pero decidió jugar más y acercó su mano peligrosamente a mi ropa interior. Jugó con su dedo con el elástico de mi tanga haciendo que me estremeciera. Alcé las caderas invitándolo a adentrarse más. Pero justo cuando iba a pasar la meta de la tela alguien intentó abrir la puerta.

Me incorporé de un salto asustada y miré a Edward que se había caído de la cama. Me puse a reír sin poder ocultarlo mientras que él fruncía el ceño.

_-¿has cerrado con quisquete?-_pregunté cuando me hube serenado.

Él asintió mientras escuchábamos a alguien llamarme.

_-rápido vístete_-le ordené mientras me volvía a poner el short del pijama.

Fui hasta la puerta y abrí para encontrarme a Jake ahí. Nunca había deseado tanto pegarle un puñetazo.

_-vaya Bella me habías asustado…-_dijo entrando a la habitación-_nunca cierras con quisquete._

_-estaba con Edward hablando de una cosa_-excusé intentando parecer normal.-_era privado por lo que no queríamos que interrumpiera nadie._

_-¡lo siento!_-dijo mirando a Edward quien lo miraba como si quisiera asesinarlo-_me voy y os dejo acabar si eso…_

_-si, eso sería una buena idea_-dijo Edward enfadado.

_-no tranquilo Jake está bien_-miré con advertencia a Edward-_me ducho y bajo…esperad abajo los dos si eso…o bueno aquí si queréis…_

Me metí al baño intentando serenarme. La ducha tuvo que ser fría aquella mañana aunque me encantase ducharme con agua ardiendo. Estaba temblando aún cuando salí de allí.

_-vaya has tardado más de lo normal en salir_-dijo Jake al verme salir.

_-¿y Edward?-_pregunté buscándolo sin verlo.

_-ha dicho que espera abajo_-contestó encogiéndose de hombros_-¿Qué tienes con él?_

Y volvía esa conversación…eso solo quería hablarlo con chicas…Sunshine me aguantaría un tiempo cuando volviese…tener esas charlas con Jake era como tenerlas como un padre o con Emmy por lo que opté por lo de siempre:

_-es solo un amigo Jake_-me dolió decir lo que Edward pensaba de mí pero logré disimularlo.


	30. a llorar!

_**aupa mis pervertidas preferidas!**_

**_que tal todo¿?_**

**_gora el club de las pervers!creo poder decir que este es el fic de nuestro club xD_**

**_así que al lista quedaría algo así como...(por orden de pedida de acceso al club)_**

_perver número 1: Impassegirl89(creadora del club yujuu)_

_2)camii granger_

_3)akako cullen_

_4)zoe love potter_

_5)C-Marian-T-H-Cullen_

_6)dianita cullen_

_7)Koko7180_

_8)Montse_

_9)Nanii_

_10)allexxmasencullen_

_11)__aprilEXB_

_12)__Samanta-m_

_13)__ERY MALFOY_

_14)OrCullen_

_15)annabbel_

_16)__Mai Cullen_

_17)__kathyta90_

_18)Jan3th(mi número favorito aproposito)_

_19)__yurii cullen_

_20)__Shantal angel_

_21)__plinka anly772_

_22)__GinWindenham_

_23)__nonblondes_

_24)__M._

_25)__Dark Cullen_

_26)__ELY CULLEN_

_27)dany_

_28)__pilikali_

_29)mariaklacullen_

_30)__Leia Fenix_

_31)__belencullenss_

_32)__karenziithaa_

_33)__Elea-chan_

_34)erive-noa_

_35)_maria jose

_36)_PknaPcosa

nueva:

27)Belen Culeln

**_Samanta-m:_**cada día me pregunto por que yo no tendré un Edward Cullen cerca...aisss

**_zoe love potter:¿_**por que? Jake gay... no no no...si fuese gay Edward ya no tendría "competencia"

**_camii granger:_**romántico con su punto pasional:Q

**_C-Marian-T-H-Cullen_**:hoy llorarás entonces que Jacob se lo haya creído pero sabe que su amiga no va a contarselo...

_**dark warrior 1000:**_odio siii más odiooooo(estoy loka)

**_kathyta90:_** so se si para alrgo pero sino...la historia se acabría aqui...en este capi de hoy...y creo que em mataríais, no¿?

**_PknaPcosa_**:Edward va a sufri más aún muajaja...y Jake no va a aclararle nada te loa dvierto...

_**salesia:**_yo por lo menso no contaría mi probelmas pro telefono pro lo que he puesto a Bella como yo y decida contarle todo al llegar, cara a cara.

_**belencullenss:**_Dios que alrgo!primero tendré que encontrar mi Edward Cullen yo...luego ay buscaré más apra vosotras xD la idea de la cocina me ha encantado!y la voy a poner...peromás adelante ay veás...y bueno lo de que Jacob los pille...no me gusta...es que em daría una vergüenza terrible así que prefiero no hacer de esas...me encatnatn los reviews largos así que si em escribes así siemrpe botaré contenta!el otro fic me alegro de que te guste...tengo muchas ideas para esejejeje.

_**ERY MALFOY**_:cariño!me alegro saber que vas a seguirlo jejej pobre Jake...de lo amlo malo...no lo ha hehco aposta ni va por Bella aunque Edward crea que si...eclipse me marcó y no queiro que acaben juntos ni un beso!

**_Belen Cullen_**:las ganas se aguantan muajaja. habrá más escenas subidas de tono lasai...bellencullenss me ha dado una diea GENIAL!

**_Krosp:_**no se dice nada pero te lo aclaro...Jake solo ve a Bella como una amiga...nada de amor entre ellos, solo fraternal!

_**erive-noa**_:Edward debería estar saltando cundo el die que ha soñado con él ajjajaja. no se si te llegará a tí...12 son muchoscapis...pero unos 5 más si que tengo en emnte...luego si puedo lo alargo...

_**Nanii**_:si Bella pega a Jake se descubre el pastel!no puede ser no...

_**AVISO:A AÑGUNA QUE ME HA DICHO QUE LA AGREGUE...NO ME DEJA AGREGAR A LA GENTE AL**__** MSN ASÍ QUE SI QUEREIS TENEIS EN MI PERFIL MI MSN Y ME AGREGAIS...PEOR DECIDME DE DONDE VENIS**_

**PSD.****deciros que no contesto reviews porque no suelo tener tiempo. si alguno me llama mucho la atención lo contesto aqui y ya está. espeor que no os siente mal que a alguna no le conteste o algo**

**_PSD2. no se que coño apsa peor me toca las que ahora cuando copie el texto que quiero subir aqui me salga todo en un parrafo!y tengo que andar separando todo wuaaaaaaa. _**

**_porque os adoro...si no...no vovlería a subir capi..._**

**_bueno otro capi más de esta historia_**

**_me encanta el club...cada ves somos más las pervertidas y e de decir que me alegra saber que no soy la única!_**

**_y otra cosa: PARA CUALQUIER DUDA O SUGERENCIA ESTOY ABIERTA A VOSOTRAS!si teneis ideas o lo que querais decirme adelante os lo agradeceré!_**

**_espero que no os decepcioné..._**

**_aqui dejo otro capi nuevo de "hot summer"_**

**_espero que os guste!_**

**_os adoro mis pervers!_**

**_muaks!_**

**_Impass*_**

_**ÍTULO DEDICADO A**nonblondes**QUE FUE LA SIGUIENTE EN APUNTARSE A MI CLUB. ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE WAPISIMA!(iran por oden las deicatorias xD)**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_.._**

**_._**

**_¡CHICAS A LLORAR!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()_**

**P.O.V. Edward**

Después del encontronazo en su habitación apenas hablamos. Pero yo cada vez me sentía peor…al día siguiente cada uno volvería a su hogar y todo acabaría. El domingo a la mañana desperté a las 9.

Después de mucho pensarlo había decidido declararme a Bella. Era mi última oportunidad y no habría más ocasiones.

Me vestí con un pantalón negro pegado y una camisa del mismo color abotonada hasta 3 botones por debajo. Me peiné y si fuera chica hasta me habría maquillado por estar perfecto para la ocasión.

Estaba nervioso cuando toqué la puerta de la habitación que Bella compartía con el chucho. Esperé retorciendo mis manos pero nadie abrió. Pensando que estarían desayunando bajé al comedor a buscarla. Pero allí solo encontré a Alice algo decaída. Decidí imponer mi lado e hermano antes de nada.

_-Alli… ¿Qué te pasa?-_pregunté al llegar_-¿te encuentras bien?_

_-no Edward…-_me miró con ojos llorosos-_se ha ido…_

_-¿irse? ¿Quién?_

_-Jasper_…-dijo en un susurro-_su vuelo salía hace una hora y he madrugado para despedirme pero no me han dejado entrar al autobús con él…_

_-joder lo siento…_-la abracé para tranquilizarla.

_-los voy a echar mucho de menos…-_soltó-_por lo menos Emmett y Rosalie seguirán juntos…_

_-¿Emmett y Rosalie?_-pregunté confuso.

_-claro. Ellos viven cerca, en el mismo pueblo…en cambio Jasper y yo…_

Entonces todo cuadró.

_-espera_-la corté_-¿Dónde está Bella?_

_-¿me has escuchado Edward?-_preguntó-_se han ido. Los Hale y los Swan cogían el vuelo de las 8._

Algo dentro de mí se rompió.

_Eztarriko korapil sendo hau-_este duro nudo de la garganta  
_nahi nuke askatzea-_me gustaría desatar  
_kantu hau bukatzean_-al acabar esta canción  
_ezagutu zenuen sumendia_-el volcán que conociste  
_etengabe su jauzian_-siempre en erupción  
_itzaltzen doa orain_.-Se va apagando ahora

Caí en la silla más próxima agarrándole el pecho que en ese momento me dolía horrores. No podía ser…se había ido…y sin despedirse…

_Aitortzen dut_ -lo admito  
_haseran jolas soil bat zen_-al principio era solo un juego  
_haragiaren gosea-_por el hambre de la carne  
_mila mozkorren azkena_-la última de las borracheras

_-¡Edward! ¡Edward!-_escuchaba la voz de mi hermana gritarme mientras me zarandeaba pero era como un débil susurro que los latidos de mi corazón opacaban.

_Barkaidazu _-perdóname

_baina oraingo hontan ni naiz-_pero esta vez soy yo

_babes eske datorrena-_el que viene pidiendo refugio  
_fideltasunaren ardura.-_Anhelo de fidelidad

_-Edward… ¿estás bien?-_Alice me sujetó la cara y me obligó a mirarla. La preocupación surcó su faz mientras me miraba.- ¿_Qué te pasa?_

_Aldatu naiz_-he cambiado  
_zurekin pentsatzeak-_pensar en ti  
_odola irakiten dit-_me hace hervir la sangre  
_ezintasuna dakarkit__,-_me trae la impotencia

_zu gabe.-_Sin ti

Sentía las lágrimas agolparse en mis ojos amenazando con salir. El Edward que vino a Túnez habría hecho como que no le pasaba nada; se habría levantado y habría salido de allí con la cabeza bien alta en busca de alguna chica con la que acostarse. Pero ese Edward no era el que estaba allí en ese momento…

_Inoiz ez dut sinistu amodioan_-nunca he creído en el amor  
_sexuaren indarrak_-la fuerza del sexo  
_estali dizkit begiak-_me ha tapado los ojos  
_azkenik neri ere iritsi zait_-al final a mí también me ha llegado  
_sentimendu garaia-_el época de los sentimientos  
_sentitzeko garaia.-_la época de sentir

_-¡Dios mío Edward!-_chilló asustada mi hermana-¡_estás llorando!_

_Aitortzen dut_ -lo admito  
_haseran jolas soil bat zen_-al principio era solo un juego  
_haragiaren gosea_-por el hambre de la carne  
_mila mozkorren azkena-_la última de las borracheras

Alcé una mano y comprobé que era cierto; miles de saladas lágrimas surcaban mi rostro. Era normal que la duendecillo se asustara…no lloraba desde que tenía 3 años.

_Barkaidazu _-perdóname

_baina oraingo hontan ni naiz_-pero esta vez soy yo

_babes eske datorrena-_el que viene pidiendo refugio  
_fideltasunaren ardura_.-Anhelo de fidelidad

Me lancé a los brazos de Alice que me sostuvo mientras dejaba que mi llorera cesase.

Aldatu naiz-he cambiado  
_zurekin pentsatzeak_-pensar en ti  
_odola irakiten dit-_me hace hervir la sangre  
_ezintasuna dakarkit_-me trae la impotencia

_zu gabe-_sin ti

Al de un rato conseguí serenarme lo suficiente como para levantar la cabeza y ver el rostro de mi hermana preocupada.

_-Edward… ¿que pasa?-_preguntó tomándome la mano.

_Burua galtzen hasi naiz-_estoy empezando a perder la cabeza  
_inor ez bezela maite zaitudalako_-porque te amo como nadie  
_benetan_-de verdad

_Burua galtzen hasi naiz-_estoy empezando a perder la cabeza

_Burua galtzen ari naiz_.-estoy perdiendo la cabeza

_Inor ez bezala maite zaitudalako-_porque te amo como nadie

_Benetan-_de verdad

_Burua galtzen ari naiz-_estoy perdiendo la cabeza

_Inor ez bezela maite zaitudalako-_porque te amo como nadie

_Benetan-_de verdad

_-venga Edward dímelo…-_me instó-_sabes que puedes confiar en mí…_

_Benetako gauza da-_es de verdad

_Maite zaitut laztana_-te amo cariño

_Lotsa gabe oihuka-_chillando sin vergüenza

_Maite zaitut laztana_-te amo cariño

_-Alli…la amo_-me sinceré por fin-_estoy enamorado de Bella Swan…_

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

**_wiiiiiiiiiii_**

**_la canción es mi favorita 100 junto con Claor de luan de Debussi. se llama "laztana" de Latzen...yo em la bajaría proque em parece preciosaaaa_**

**_la letra que está en cursiva es la letra original de la canción(es vasca...) y la subrayada es al tarducción._**


	31. Chapter 31

_**aupa mis pervertidas preferidas!**_

**_que tal todo¿?_**

**_gora el club de las pervers!creo poder decir que este es el fic de nuestro club xD_**

**_así que al lista quedaría algo así como...(por orden de pedida de acceso al club)_**

_perver número 1: Impassegirl89(creadora del club yujuu)_

_2)camii granger_

_3)akako cullen_

_4)zoe love potter_

_5)C-Marian-T-H-Cullen_

_6)dianita cullen_

_7)Koko7180_

_8)Montse_

_9)Nanii_

_10)allexxmasencullen_

_11)__aprilEXB_

_12)__Samanta-m_

_13)__ERY MALFOY_

_14)OrCullen_

_15)annabbel_

_16)__Mai Cullen_

_17)__kathyta90_

_18)Jan3th(mi número favorito aproposito)_

_19)__yurii cullen_

_20)__Shantal angel_

_21)__plinka anly772_

_22)__GinWindenham_

_23)__nonblondes_

_24)__M._

_25)__Dark Cullen_

_26)__ELY CULLEN_

_27)dany_

_28)__pilikali_

_29)mariaklacullen_

_30)__Leia Fenix_

_31)__belencullenss_

_32)__karenziithaa_

_33)__Elea-chan_

_34)erive-noa_

_35)_maria jose

_36)_PknaPcosa

27)Belen Culeln

**_andre_**:Bella tiene sus razones para no despedirse...aqui aparecen.

_**nOeMii:**_gracias!me alegra que te gusten!no puedo aclarra que apsará si no no tendría sorpresa...maujaja

**_ERY MALFOY_**:espero que et haya ido bien!la canción es de un grupo que creo que es Heavy asñí qeu te aiso por si no te gusta esa clase de música(aunque a mi parecer esa canción es...buff)

_**Samanta-m:**_pobre Bella...nadie al entiende cuando no se despide snif snif

_**ELY CULLEN**_:tranquila ya verás que feliz está Alice este capi ajjaja en cuanto a Edward...ya se verá...

_**C-Marian-T-H-Cullen**_:oooo tienes un pez!¿como se llama?yo tengo un tortugo!y se llama Kiryan xD no sufras...después de la tormenta siemrpe viene la calma...

_**tishacullengreen**_:si...esas canciones son preciosas...a mí también em encanta en plan golfo...es muy sexy...aproposito...eres vasca¿?por lo del aupa...ya somos algunas por aqui!

_**Koko7180:**_si!los míso también!Magö 100 mis prefes y latzen también em encanta!sobretodo esta canción que hasta supera a todas als de Magö...visita sorpresa...habrá...no habrá...hasta aqui pueod leer!amz mi niña! paralo que quieras!

**_salesia:_**si...levaba mucho tiempo queriendo meter esta canción y he encntrado hueco!si...tienen pasta...pero no piensasn en irse a ver porque creen que el otro los ve como un simple rollo...por ahora vamos...

_**camii granger:**_Edward es fuerte se recuperará.

**_dark warrior 1000_**:si!eres de las mías!verdad quee s más divertido verles sufrir un poquito¿?bueno sufriran...por lo menos quedan unos capis hasta que se declaren...

**_PknaPcosa_**:Alice y Jasper no sufrir´n mucho ya ves ahora jejeje

**_aprilEXB:_**Bella no admite que está enamorada menos a su mejro amiga y esa está en acsa así que si el dice a Emmett que quiere quedarse que crees que apsará¿?su ehrmano es muy protector de todos mdoso y sabe como es(o ea) Edward...

**_pilikali_**:life is not fair little pilikali...

_**ALLEXXMASENCULLEN:**_ algna evz tenía que llorar él y no ella, nol¿?

_**kathyta90:**_entendido!sigo escribiendo para al fianl arreglar un poco esot...sería un capi final muy trágico...

_**M.:**_lloremos todas junats!(yo no lloro porque lo he escrito yo sino sería una magdalena!)

**_karenziithaa:_**no te cortes als venas!ya vuelvo!

_**Nanii:**_ me ha gustado lo de "que putos modales son esos?" xD tranquila todo se arreglará!esperemos...

**_cinderella191:_**me alegra qeu te guste!

**_Belen Cullen:_**que psará...¿?vete tú a saber...

_**plinka anly772:**_vale...como a otras...aqui pongo porque ella cree que hizo bien en no despedirse...

_**Sofilin**_:eos!no es todo culpa de ella!un poco tarde, no¿?

_**zoe love potter**_:alice no puede decirle a Bella nada directamente...Edward se lo prohibe(te lo digo pro si no lo pongo...)como mucho aydua pero bueno ya veremos...

_**AVISO:A AÑGUNA QUE ME HA DICHO QUE LA AGREGUE...NO ME DEJA AGREGAR A LA GENTE AL**__** MSN ASÍ QUE SI QUEREIS TENEIS EN MI PERFIL MI MSN Y ME AGREGAIS...PEOR DECIDME DE DONDE VENIS**_

**_PSD2. no se que coño apsa peor me toca las que ahora cuando copie el texto que quiero subir aqui me salga todo en un parrafo!y tengo que andar separando todo wuaaaaaaa. _**

**_porque os adoro...si no...no vovlería a subir capi..._**

**_bueno otro capi más de esta historia_**

**_me encanta el club...cada ves somos más las pervertidas y e de decir que me alegra saber que no soy la única!_**

**_y otra cosa: PARA CUALQUIER DUDA O SUGERENCIA ESTOY ABIERTA A VOSOTRAS!si teneis ideas o lo que querais decirme adelante os lo agradeceré!_**

**_espero que no os decepcioné..._**

**_aqui dejo otro capi nuevo de "hot summer"_**

**_DIOS MÍO 25 COMENTARIO!HE TENIDO QUE ESCRIBIR CORRIENDO ESTE CAPI PORQUE EM PARECÍA QUE ÓS LO DEBÍA Y ENTRE ESO Y QUE TENÍA QUE CONESTAR REVIEWS ME DEJADO LSO DEDOS!xD...ASÍ QUE SORRY SI ES CORTO!ADEMÁS QYER NO PUDE ESCRIBIR PORQUE TUVE CONCIERTO ASÍ QUE ESTO HA SALIDO..._**

**_espero que os guste!_**

**_os adoro mis pervers!_**

**_muaks!_**

**_Impass*_**

_**ÍTULO DEDICADO A**M.**QUE FUE LA SIGUIENTE EN APUNTARSE A MI CLUB. ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE WAPISIMA!(iran por oden las deicatorias xD)**_

**_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()_**

**P.O.V. Bella**

Me encontraba en mi habitación preparada para darme una ducha.

Desde hacía una semana que había llegado a casa y no había día que no llorase. Me metí en la ducha pensando en todo eso.

Había decidido no despedirme de Edward pues sentía que me habría dolido demasiado y habría acabado llorando delante de él. Y claro no podía…solo éramos un simple rollo de verano y aunque yo estaba enamorada de él…me sentiría ridícula dejando ver mis sentimientos.

Pero lo echaba de menos…echaba de menos como me miraba, echaba de menos como me hablaba, echaba de menos como me hacía reír, echaba de menos como me abrazaba, echaba de menos como me tocaba, echaba de menos como me besaba…lo echaba de menos…demasiado de menos…

Las lágrimas empezaron a correr silenciosas por mi cara mientras recordaba, como cada día, todos los días que había estado junto a él.

Dios…el viaje en avión había sido horrible…con Jacob al lado tenía que aguantarme el llorar…pero cuando llegué a casa y estuve con Sunshine…lloré como hacía mucho no hacía…le conté todo y me comprendió. Aunque me echó la bronca por no contarle mis sentimientos al final entendió que yo para él no era más que un simple rollo de verano y solo parecería estúpida enamorándome de él.

Había sido tonta…le había dejado entrar en mi corazón poco a poco, desde el arrogante que tenía clarísimo que podía llevarme a la cama hasta el tierno que sabía ser cuando estábamos solos.

Sonreí. Y pensar que al principio nos odiábamos…y yo acabé enamorada de él y él teniendo amistad con un rollo…

_-que tonta has sido Bella_-dije en voz alta enrollándome una toalla en mi cuerpo para salir a mi habitación.

Abrí la puerta del baño y de repente algo se me tiró encima.

_-¡Bella!-_chilló.

Me tambalee pero pude sostenerme para no caer al suelo a la vez que la persona que se me había echado encima me soltaba y podía verla; era Alice.

_-¡Alice!-_grité_-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Tú no vivías a 1000km de aquí?_

_-¡si!-_su timbre sonó en la habitación-_pero Jasper me ha invitado a pasar lo que queda de vacaciones en su casa. ¿No es genial?_

_-si lo es_-dije emocionada.

_-estoy instalada en su casa desde ayer a la noche pero no pude venir a verte porque…bueno…-_se puso algo roja-_Jasper y yo estábamos diciéndonos hola y eso…_

_-tranquila Alice te entiendo_-reí pero luego callé cayendo en la cuenta de algo-_Alli… ¿has venido sola?_

_-si-_contestó-_mis padres ya sabes…son como los tuyos…todo el año en negocios…y Edward no ha podido venir…_

"di mejor no ha querido" me dije entristeciéndome de golpe."Edward ya ni siquiera te recuerda Bella…"

_-¿te pasa algo Bella?-_preguntó Alice viendo mi cara de preocupación.

_-no, no, no_-contesté rápidamente sonriendo forzadamente-_Ey ¿Qué te parece si esta tarde te presento a todos mis amigos? A Jake ya lo conoces pero vamos… ¡seguros que Sunshine te cae genial! ¡Y Laura!_

_-¡vale!-_aceptó contestó-_vengo a recogerte esta tarde, ¿vale?_

_-¡claro! Llamaré a mis amigos_-le dije antes de que se fuera.

A la tarde le presenté a mis amigos. Bueno en realidad se los presenté también a Rosalie y a Jasper dado que yo hasta ese verano no los había conocido. A Jake ya lo conocían pero les presenté a Sunshine (mi mejor amiga), Laura, Jessica, David y Roger. Todos se cayeron de maravilla y esa tarde ya estábamos todos charlando como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida.

Fuimos al cine donde como siempre me senté entre Sunshine que era adicta a las pelis y Jake que compartía palomitas de caramelo conmigo ya que solo nos gustaban a nosotros.

Estuvo la tarde genial a excepción de que vi que Alice no cuajaba con Jacob.

"será cosa de familia…"pensé. A la noche llegué sin casi haberme acordado de Edward…claro esta que era porque mi interior se debatía entre el recordarlo constantemente u olvidarlo.

"tienes que olvidarlo Bella…" me dije tumbándome en la cama.


	32. Chapter 32

_**aupa mis pervertidas preferidas!**_

**_que tal todo¿?_**

**_gora el club de las pervers!creo poder decir que este es el fic de nuestro club xD_**

**_así que al lista quedaría algo así como...(por orden de pedida de acceso al club)_**

_perver número 1: Impassegirl89(creadora del club yujuu)_

_2)camii granger_

_3)akako cullen_

_4)zoe love potter_

_5)C-Marian-T-H-Cullen_

_6)dianita cullen_

_7)Koko7180_

_8)Montse_

_9)Nanii_

_10)allexxmasencullen_

_11)__aprilEXB_

_12)__Samanta-m_

_13)__ERY MALFOY_

_14)OrCullen_

_15)annabbel_

_16)__Mai Cullen_

_17)__kathyta90_

_18)Jan3th(mi número favorito aproposito)_

_19)__yurii cullen_

_20)__Shantal angel_

_21)__plinka anly772_

_22)__GinWindenham_

_23)__nonblondes_

_24)__M._

_25)__Dark Cullen_

_26)__ELY CULLEN_

_27)dany_

_28)__pilikali_

_29)mariaklacullen_

_30)__Leia Fenix_

_31)__belencullenss_

_32)__karenziithaa_

_33)__Elea-chan_

_34)erive-noa_

_35)_maria jose

_36)_PknaPcosa

37)Belen Culeln

_**Koko7180:**_mi potxola!si que somos unas sensibleras...aunque digamos que nos encanta Edwadr en plan maloso(que si que nos encanta xD) también nos gusta que sea romántico...aisss.¿por que noe xisten chicos así...?

**_kathyta90:_**tranquila no em quedo sin dedosxD aunque e de admitir que anuqe tengo ideas en emtne necesitaba hacer ese capi y el que viene de relleno para colocar als cosas y no me salen tan rápido como lso otros...

_**M.:**_ellos dos no pueden irse cada uno por su sitio...es que no pueden!

_**Belen Cullen:**_Edward aparece ahora...tranquola se le declarará pero no se si se le llamaría haber preparado algo romántico...

_**Marion Coleridge:**_pas de panic!Edward viene ahora!aunqe se lleva un chasco xD

_**Samanta-m:lo**_ de Alice ya verás en este capi!y si...la gente no habla...pero así es la vida...Alice seguirá odiandolo solo pro el echo de que su ehrmano lo apsa mal por él...

_**Mai Cullen:**_tranquila GRAN FAN no lo olvidará...le es imposible xD

_**camii granger**_:hehco!a leer!

_**nOeMii**_:si estás histérica pro que no aparezca Edward ahora te tranquilizas con este capi ejje peor si lo estas por que se vean...te avs a poner más histérica!

_**C-Marian-T-H-Cullen**_:lista eres tú xD por lo de saber porque Bella no se despide digo jejeje. boito nombre para un pez jaja pero mi tortugo Kiryan mola más :P

_**belencullenss**_:si!tu idea em enantó benetan!te dedicaré ese capi aunque no te toque...te lo mereces!

**_PknaPcosa_**:Alice no pudo encontrar a su hermano antes...peor tranquila que él aparece!

_**ELY CULLEN:**_si podría...primero le mandaría que em dijera hola amí(si...estoy enamorada de Edward pero Jasper también es taaaaaaan monoso...)luego ya te lo amndaría...de todos mdoos le digo ahora haber si tienes suerte y te va ahora...aproposito...¿que eseso de que dejas abandonada a mi otra hija!pobrecita!

_**dark warrior 1000:**_mi querida aliada...te diré que en est capi no se dice el porqué de la falta de Edward al principio pero cuando se me ocurra(es que joe yo quería que no fuese pero ahora me encuentro en el dilema de que no se que escusa ponerle!xD) lo pondré...

**_montse:_** ahora Bella es la que sufre...¿no es mejor que sea en intervalos? si no pobre Edwrad...

_**karenziithaa:**_me alegra que siga viva pero...¡deja los imstintos suicidas! si se me suicida una "fan"(lo digo porque más que vosotars fans mías yo soy vuestra por vuestro apoyo y todo :D) dejo de esribir! así que piénsatelo...

_**salesia:**_aja!Edward aparece y Jasper si que lo invitó!y yo también soy de las de que me como mucho al cabeza y lloro...pero solo si andie me ve sino me siento indefensa y vulnerable...soy rara xD

_**erive-noa**_:siento haberte echo llorar si es que es cierto!pero alguna ver reiras tranquila

_**tishacullengreen**_:ongi etorri wapa jejej ahora parece lasai...y oye...me digiste para meterte en el club de pervers o no¿?es que no tengo tiempo para andar leyendo los coments aparte de los que contesto!

**_ERY MALFOY_**:Edward obedece a Ery y mueve el culo ahsta allí!xD espero que todo saliese bien...ya le he echaod la bronca a Ely!

_**andre**_:menos mal que entedeis a Bella...porque cuadno pongo cosas así os la pasais "despotricando contra ell"(ahora lo ahbeis echoc con Edwqard xD

**_Sofilin_**:sin llorar!el mundo es difiicl epro joe yo ni siquiera tengo un Edward por el que pelear!

**_cinderella191:_**Edward&Bella en el siguiente capi...en este tampoco hay directamente.

**_pilikali:_**la insipiración a veces nso abandona...tranquila!

_**zoe love potter:**_no se porque no fue...todavía ando pensándolo xD(es que no se me ocurre una escusa buena sorry)

**_annitaa:_**bienvenida!no se netran aún...Aice no sabe nada tampoco y lso amigos de Bella siempre estan haciendo bromas sobre la pareja así que ellos dos creen que estan juntos...muajaja

**_akako cullen:_**ya llegarán tiempos buenso para ellos

**_Krosp:_**para una vez que Jacob no está aposta dentro...me alegra concoer a gente a la que el guste Magö!si que conozco esa canción...pero ahora mismo no se me ocurre donde meterla...a mí em encantan "la vengaza de gaia", "hasta que tu muerte nos separe"(siemrpe he querido poder dedicarsela a alguien que odio...maujajaja), "el cantar de la luna oscura", "maite zaitut"(es títutlo y leyenda de donde vivo!), "la rlosa de los vietnos" y "molinos de viento" sobretodo(y podría poenrte mil títutlos pero no quiero emocionarme xD)

**_nonblondes:_**me acabs de pillar subiendo el capi y te contestó porque me ha daao por mirar le correo antes si no no puedo xD. yo también soy rubia eee. y una amiga(rub también) y yo estámso todo el día desmintiendo el hehco de que las rubais son tontas(lo siento es que ODIO esa frase). no me considero tonta(no en lo que a integinecia se refiere,...en otras cosas por buena que soy y por comerma l cabeza soy tonta) aunque tapoco lista...LO SIENTO A LAS MORENAS PERO SIEMPRE HE SIDO DE RUBIAS 4EVER PORQUE SE METÍAN CON NOSOTRAS AQUI...(eso si oido que em llamen rubia en vez de mi nombre...¿alguien em entiende?xD)

_**AVISO:A AÑGUNA QUE ME HA DICHO QUE LA AGREGUE...NO ME DEJA AGREGAR A LA GENTE AL**__** MSN ASÍ QUE SI QUEREIS TENEIS EN MI PERFIL MI MSN Y ME AGREGAIS...PEOR DECIDME DE DONDE VENIS**_

**_PSD2. no se que coño apsa peor me toca las que ahora cuando copie el texto que quiero subir aqui me salga todo en un parrafo!y tengo que andar separando todo wuaaaaaaa. _**

**_porque os adoro...si no...no vovlería a subir capi..._**

**_bueno otro capi más de esta historia_**

**_me encanta el club...cada ves somos más las pervertidas y e de decir que me alegra saber que no soy la única!_**

**_y otra cosa: PARA CUALQUIER DUDA O SUGERENCIA ESTOY ABIERTA A VOSOTRAS!si teneis ideas o lo que querais decirme adelante os lo agradeceré!_**

**_espero que no os decepcioné..._**

**_aqui dejo otro capi nuevo de "hot summer"_**

**_OTRA VEZ MUCHÍSMOS COMENTARIOS!GRACIAS!_**

**_QUIERO QUE ME CONTESTEIS A UNA PREGUNTA PRO FAVOR:tengo carias escenas pensadas subidas de tono para vovler a traer la pasió al fic(porque por algo está en rankign M xD) y ya tengo pensada la "declaración" pero...quisiera saber si quereis que después de la declaración haya más escenas así o si preferis que acabe ahí...porque tengo alguna que sabría metelas después pero si preferis que acabe puedo ponerlas antes. CONTESTAD POR FAVOR!_**

**_espero que os guste!_**

**_os adoro mis pervers!_**

**_muaks!_**

**_Impass*_**

_**ÍTULO DEDICADO A**Dark Cullen**QUE FUE LA SIGUIENTE EN APUNTARSE A MI CLUB. ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE WAPISIMA!(iran por oden las deicatorias xD)**_

**_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()_**

**P.O.V. Alice**

El sábado Bella me dijo que eran fiestas de un pueblo cercano así que decidimos ir allí a pasarlo.

Como todo el mundo en fiestas, nos preparamos a las 8 y a las 10 fuimos a comprar litros. Todos juntos, cogimos el metro de camino a aquel pueblo.

Al llegar pude comprobar que había muchísima gente y teníamos que ir con cuidado de no separarnos o nos perderíamos.

La verdad es que yo nunca había ido a fiestas de este tipo; mi familia era importante por lo que las veía como inferiores y las fiestas a las que acudíamos solían ser más bien en casas elegantes o convecciones enormes donde el dinero era todo lo que se necesitaba para conocer a la gente. Los Swan en cambio, tenían amigos de familias humildes y les daba igual y eso me encantaba.

Esa semana lo había pensado bien y había decidido pedirles a mis padres que me mandasen aquí a estudiar el año que viene; era la primera vez que tenía amigos de verdad y no iba a desaprovecharlo y además no podía alejarme de Jasper…

Conseguimos encontrar un lugar donde ponernos todos en corro para poder vernos las caras. Para variar (nótese la ironía) Bella se puso al lado de Jacob y se pusieron a hablar animadamente con todos.

¿Por qué se llevaban tan bien? No sabía que había visto Bella en él… ¡mi hermano era mil veces mejor! O por lo menos ahora…claro…eso era lo que pasaba…ella había visto como era mi hermano antes y no le agradaba…

Aún así no podía evitar odiar a Jacob…mi hermano lo estaba pasando muy mal por él…y lo peor de todo es que este se llevaba bien con todos. ¡Hasta con mi Jasper! Tenía ganas de decirle a Jazz que no le hablase pero eso sería romper el secreto de Edward al explicarle porque y me había hecho prometer que no haría nada…

Hablando del rey de Roma… ¿Por qué coño no se había venido conmigo? recuerdo que le dije que Jasper y Rosalie también lo habían invitado…y dijo que vendría…pero de un momento a otro desapareció…y tuve que venirme sola… Alguien me dio un toñejón sacándome de mis pensamientos.

_-¡au!-_grité adolorida mirando a Emmett que había sido quien me dio-_Emmett eso duele._

_-imagino peor llevamos llamándote 10 minutos y no reaccionabas…_-se encogió de hombros como si ir pegando toñas fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Estuvimos bebiendo y charlando hasta llegado el momento en el que todos estábamos con la chispilla y decidimos ir a la verbena a bailar.

Bella tenía razón: Sunshine y Laura en poco tiempo se hicieron muy buenas amigas mías. Según me habían contado, les gustaban las compras tanto como a mí y bailar. Siempre tenían que llevar a Bella a rastras a esos sitios y eso me hizo proponer una salida al centro comercial la semana próxima que aceptaron gustosas.

De mientras miraba a Bella que bailaba todo el rato con Jacob. ¡Es que no existía nadie más? Eso iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba…

Bella se acercó a Jacob más bailando y se apoyó en sus hombros para hablarle al oído. Él la sonrió y la tomó de la mano. Le dijeron algo a Jessica y a los chicos que estaban con ellos y se fueron.

_-¿Dónde se van?-_pregunté confusa mirando hacia la pareja que se iba agarrada de la mano.

_-¡ah!-_soltó Sunshine-_irán a la playa a darse un baño._

_-¿de noche?-_estaba confusa.

_-si-_afirmó Laura-_todos los años lo hacen. Llegan, se emborrachan, bailan y luego ellos dos solos se van al agua. Nunca hemos preguntado el porqué, simplemente les dejamos ir._

_-pero… ¿no podemos ir con ellos?-_pregunté preocupada porque se uniesen más aún.

_-no nos dejan, es como un ritual…-_Laura sonrió con malicia-_además…no querrás cortarles el rollo, ¿verdad? Tú ya me entiendes…_

_-Lau…-_advirtió Sunshine.

En ese momento sonó mi móvil. Casi pego un salto cuando leí el nombre que ponía en la pantalla.

_-¡imbécil!-_grité sin poder contenerme al contestar-_¿Dónde estás?_

_-yo también te quiero Alli-_me contestó al otro lado del teléfono.

_-¡no te hagas el tonto!-_regañé_-¡tenías que haber venido conmigo!_

_-tuve un problema…ya te lo contaré.-_explicó-_solo llamaba para decirte que acabo de llegar, estoy en el aeropuerto._

_-¡ven a(el pueblo, es que no quiero poner nombre por mi mal conocimiento de geografia) ya!-_grité.

_-¿Cómo?-_preguntó confuso-_pensaba ir a casa de Jasper seguido y pillar la cama…estoy agotado por el viaje…_

_-¡no!-_negué desesperada-_coge el metro y vete a la quinta parada. Luego busca la verbena y yo estoy aquí con los amigos de BELLA al lado de la txosna de la derecha._

_-pero Alice…_-se intentó quejar.

_-nada de pero Alice-_corté-_te necesito aquí, para lo que hablamos el último día de vacaciones… ¿recuerdas?_

_-¿Qué ha pasado Alice? ¿Está Bella contigo?-_preguntó confuso y enfadado.

-_en este momento no por eso te necesito aquí-_dicté.

_-está bien…en media hora estoy allí._

Colgó.

**P.O.V. Jacob**

_-¡vamos Jake!-_mi amiga tiraba de mí hacía el agua.- _¡quiero meterme ya!_

_-tranquila Bella aún es pronto-_reí al ver su entusiasmo.

_-¡pero quiero ya!-_se quejó estirando más aún.

Llegamos y ella se adentró en el agua hasta las rodillas mojando su vestido pero yo me quedé en la orilla.

_-está fría Bells_-me quejé.

_-¡no seas quejita!-_dijo y acto seguido se zambulló en el agua buceando.

No vi donde salió hasta que me atacó por detrás mojándome.

_-¡eso es trampa!-_chillé.

_-si no no te metías_-rió escapando de mí.

Corrí detrás de ella y la agarré por la cintura hasta hacerle aguadillas. Ella seguía riendo hasta que me abrazó con fuerza y yo la correspondí el abrazo.

_-te quiero Jake_-murmuró-_siempre has sido, y siempre serás mi mejor amigos…_

_-yo también te quiero Bells_-dije abrazándola más fuerte-_eres mi hermanita pequeña y lo sabes._

Esbozó una sonrisa enrome para luego poner mala cara.

_-Ey pequeña… ¿estás bien?-_pregunté preocupado.

_-Jake…-_dijo entrecortadamente-_lle…llévame a la orilla…creo que voy a vomitar._

Puse cara de horror; Bella no solía tener bastante aguante y esa noche no había bebido mucho. Quizás no había comido lo suficiente ese día o el baño le había sentado mal.

La saqué del agua y empapada como estaba corrió como pudo hasta un lugar poco transitado entre rocas a vomitar. Le sujeté el pelo mientras lo hacía y le acariciaba la espalda entre sacudidas. Cuando acabó me miró.

_-gracias-_me dijo-_pero no me encuentro bien…ceo queme voy a ir a casa…_

_-te acompaño_-dije seguido.

_-puedes quedarte si quieres Jake…-_empezó pero le corté.

_-Bells estás mal… ¿Qué clase de mejor amigo sería si te dejo irte sola?-_sonrió y asintió.

_-llama a Alice y avísale_-dijo tendiéndome un móvil que había dejado entre sus cosas al entrar al agua.

Marqué el número y esperé.

_-¡Bella!-_respondió al primer tono_-¿Dónde estás?_

_-Alice soy Jacob_-murmuró algo que no entendí-_oye que nos vamos para casa._

_-¿Qué?_-se sorprendió_-¿Por qué?_

_-a Bella le ha sentado mal algo que ha tomado. Acaba de vomitar y encima está empapada_-expliqué-_yo el acompaño tranquila. Avisa a todos y diles adiós._

_-está bien-_dijo al final.

Colgué y apoyé a Bella en mi a sabiendas de que no me dejaría cogerla en brazos y fuimos andando hacía el metro.

**P.O.V. Edward**

No sabía porque mi hermana me metía tanta prisa por verme pero porsiacaso le hice caso y cogí el primer metro que pude. Llegué allí al de 20 minutos y luego busqué la verbena. El sitio estaba atestado de gente y no encontraba a mi hermana hasta que por fin vi a Jasper. Deduje que mi hermana estaría cerca. Pero antes de llegar hasta él un pequeño duende se interpuso.

_-¡Edward!-_chilló y luego bajando la voz añadió-_vete al metro._

_-¿Qué? ¿Estás loca?-_pregunté_-¡acabo de llegar!_

_-me da igual ella se acaba de ir_-abrí los ojos de sorpresa-_se encontraba mal y Jacob la ha llevado a casa. Están por coger el metro de y media. Si corres lo coges._

_-pero…-_no sabía que hacer.

Sentí un par de ojos mirándome y vi a una chica morena mirándome con curiosidad. Fruncí el ceño pero no estaba para ocuparme de eso en ese momento.

_-joder Edward no seas tonto vete_-pidió mi hermana empujándome.

_-vale, vale…-_acepté y eché a correr hacía el metro.

Si mi reloj no fallaba quedaban 5 minutos para que saliera y aunque no estaba lejos, si había cola lo perdería.

Corrí hasta allí y vi como el metro había llegado justo cuando pasaba las puertas. Entre toda la multitud pude ver a Bella apoyada en Jacob y la sangre me hirvió.

Subí a un vagón de diferencia de ellos pues si no el metro partiría sin mí. Luego recorrí al distancia para llegar a su vagón cuando al vi. Estaba sentada en el regazo del chucho y él la acunaba tiernamente. Me fui acercando tambaleándome por la gente borracha y el traqueteo del metro.

Cuando me quedaban unos 10 metros hasta ellos levanté la vista del suelo que estaba vigilando para no tropezar y me congelé.

Jacob, que hasta ahora había estado erguido en su asiento sosteniendo a Bella, se estaba inclinando suavemente hacía ella sosteniendo su mentón y ella lo miraba. Le sonrió y él se acercó más aún. Mi corazón casi se paró cuando ella cerró sus ojos pero no vi el beso; el pelo de Jacob tapó mi campo de visión aunque no necesité aquello.

Me quedé parado o mejor dicho me di la vuelta sin que me vieran y salí al otro vagón. Paré en la siguiente parada a la espera del siguiente metro que me llevó hasta la casa de Jasper.


	33. Chapter 33

_**aupa mis pervertidas preferidas!**_

**_que tal todo¿?_**

**_gora el club de las pervers!creo poder decir que este es el fic de nuestro club xD_**

**_así que al lista quedaría algo así como...(por orden de pedida de acceso al club)_**

_perver número 1: Impassegirl89(creadora del club yujuu)_

_2)camii granger_

_3)akako cullen_

_4)zoe love potter_

_5)C-Marian-T-H-Cullen_

_6)dianita cullen_

_7)Koko7180_

_8)Montse_

_9)Nanii_

_10)allexxmasencullen_

_11)__aprilEXB_

_12)__Samanta-m_

_13)__ERY MALFOY_

_14)OrCullen_

_15)annabbel_

_16)__Mai Cullen_

_17)__kathyta90_

_18)Jan3th(mi número favorito aproposito)_

_19)__yurii cullen_

_20)__Shantal angel_

_21)__plinka anly772_

_22)__GinWindenham_

_23)__nonblondes_

_24)__M._

_25)__Dark Cullen_

_26)__ELY CULLEN_

_27)dany_

_28)__pilikali_

_29)mariaklacullen_

_30)__Leia Fenix_

_31)__belencullenss_

_32)__karenziithaa_

_33)__Elea-chan_

_34)erive-noa_

_35)_maria jose

_36)_PknaPcosa

37)Belen Cullen

**nueva:**

38)Chiara hale

**_Koko7180:_**si...lo que me he podido reír yo en txoznas y bailando en verbenas cutres de esas que te ponen la misma canción 1000 veces quiero pequeña!

**_Samanta-m_**:si..Edward tiene mala suerte xD

**_Chiara hale:_**por tí y por Dark warrior 10 no se declararan aún...pero tendrán encuentros que es lo que todas quereis, no¿?bienvenida al club wapa!gracias por dejarme esa idea!te lo agradezco!a mí también em encanta tu fic espero que subas rápido!

**_Marion Coleridge:_**regreso...aqui el reencuentro!

**_ELY CULLEN_**:mientras esteis en contacto em alegro...ya me contó Ery porque te ibas y eso partir es vivir, no¿?

**_nOeMii_**:tranquila!ya se ven!nervios fuera!

**_belencullenss:_**yate he aeptado en el msn wapa pero que sepas que siempre estoy en no disponible(aunque a veces no esoty de verdad) así que si quieres hablar conmigo hábalme tú que si no no me neteraré de que te has metido!

_**zoe love potter**_:como todas teneis la misma duda ahora la contesto en los psd. xD tranquila no todo es lo que parece.

**_camii granger_**:yo SIEMPRE tengo ganas de abrazarlo y no dejarlo ir...:(

**_dark warrior 1000_**:1)jajajja me he reído a más no poder...demasiadas semansa en la ducha, no crees¿?2)aunque tenga instintos asesinos con Jacob NO va a matarlo!3)tiene a Alice de psicóloga personal.4)que sea un..."putón" por así decirlo no quiere decir que este con más de una a la vez xD 5)sería buena pero...quiero que haya tenido algún problema serio y no de eso...Bella no se merce sufrir por falta de ideas!

**_nonblondes_**:pero als rubias molamos xD tranquila ahora aclaro todo.

**_salesia:_**en realidad Bella no les dice nada a sus amigos porque está cansada de que se lo digan(cojo mi ejemplo que antes tenía un mejor qamigo chico y nos apsabamos el día abrazados pero nada más y todos decían quenos gustabamos y que íbamos a acabr junttos¬¬) y a Alice y a Edward no se lo dice porque no se da cuenta de que creen eso porque nunca se lo han comentado.

**_C-Marian-T-H-Cullen_**:escenas escenas escenas peor la otra cosa que te haría feliz me da que no.

**_PknaPcosa:_**las amigas de Bella(a excepción de Sunshine que es su mejor amiga) creen que va a haber algo o algo así y le vacilan con eos(lee el porqué en la nota a **_salesia_** si quieres entender porque lo puse)

**_Gehry-Girl_**:se!el suspense me gusta xD

**_Krosp_**:no todo es lo que parece. no emepcemos a poner canciones de Magö proque estamos hatsa mañana y entonces haber cuando actualizo la historia xD

**_Belen Cullen_**:no se ha estropeado tranquila...

_**andre**_:chica lista andre jejee

_**Nanii**_:tranquila por no poder firmar wapa. has pensado en hacerte cuenta¿?va da igual es paranoya es que yo me hice para no firmar anónimo (al principio no escribía) pero tú tampoco vas de anónima xD el fic"el año de los cambios" si que es mío y tengo más capis escritos pero no tenía mucho exito así que me dediqué a escribir estos(porque me enganché a Twilight).enserio te gusta¿?

**_akako cullen_**;jijijik pongo de los enrvios a todas!cuando sea psicóloga ya se que hacerpara tener clientes!xD

**_ERY MALFOY_**:Edward enía qe aparecer, verdad¿? a la cosa del embarazo...ya te contesté ayer por msn xD

**_karenziithaa_**:cuando explique todo os vais a reír xD

_**annitaa:**_me ha encantado el "porq hay cada uno q dicees "joer, intenta escribir cuentos para  
niños porq esto no se te da" xD"...me h reído a mandibula batiente. la verdad es que me veo más bien mediocre escribiendo esas evcenas...nunca me acban de converncer peor bueno algo es algo!

_**AVISO:A AÑGUNA QUE ME HA DICHO QUE LA AGREGUE...NO ME DEJA AGREGAR A LA GENTE AL**__** MSN ASÍ QUE SI QUEREIS TENEIS EN MI PERFIL MI MSN Y ME AGREGAIS...PEOR DECIDME DE DONDE VENIS**_

**_PSD2. no se que coño apsa peor me toca las que ahora cuando copie el texto que quiero subir aqui me salga todo en un parrafo!y tengo que andar separando todo wuaaaaaaa. _**

**_porque os adoro...si no...no vovlería a subir capi..._**

**_bueno otro capi más de esta historia_**

**_me encanta el club...cada ves somos más las pervertidas y e de decir que me alegra saber que no soy la única!_**

**_y otra cosa: PARA CUALQUIER DUDA O SUGERENCIA ESTOY ABIERTA A VOSOTRAS!si teneis ideas o lo que querais decirme adelante os lo agradeceré!_**

**_espero que no os decepcioné..._**

**_aqui dejo otro capi nuevo de "hot summer"_**

**_OTRA VEZ MUCHÍSMOS COMENTARIOS!GRACIAS!_**

**_espero que os guste!_**

**_os adoro mis pervers!_**

**_muaks!_**

**_Impass*_**

_**ÍTULO DEDICADO A**ELY CULLEN**QUE FUE LA SIGUIENTE EN APUNTARSE A MI CLUB. ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE WAPISIMA!(iran por oden las deicatorias xD)**_

_**HABER AHBER...ACLARACIONES!**_

_**1)Bella NO está embarazada. simplemente quería poner algo más y no se me ocurrió que nadie pensase eos...peor claramente no lo está. hagamos como que yo que se tenía otra clase de protección cuando lo hacía con Edward. no quería poner que usasen condón porque la escena no quedaría tan bonita...(joe en las pelis nadie se pone condón)**_

_**2)Bella y Jake NO se han besado. iba a poneros una escena así de repente que lo epxlicase pero que vamos la cosa es que él la pouso en su regazo porque no había más sitios libres...luego ella se medio durmió y él la despertó(según me han dicho a mí siempre si borracha te duermes puedes entrar en coma etílico y no quiero que Bella se me muera). ella sonrió sin más y Jake se agachó para besarle la frente en plan fraternal pero claro...el pelo largo hizo su aparición y ddesde donde estaba Edward se podía imaginar varias cosas...es un mal pensado el pobre xD**_

y...ya está xD

**_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()_**

**P.O.V. Bella**

Desperté con un golpe de puerta.

_-¡buenos días dormilona!-_dijo una voz aguda a mi lado.

Me giré tan rápido que la cabeza me dio vueltas.

_-¡auch!-_me quejé tocándome la frente.

_-vaya vaya…así que resaca…-_soltó entre risas mi despertador andante; Alice.

_-¡no grites Alli!-_pedí.

Ella rió-¿_Qué tal ayer por la noche?_

_-estuve contigo boba_-dije sentándome en la cama.

_-digo cuando te fuiste con…"Jake"-_puso un tono extraño al mencionar su nombre pero lo ignoré.

_-no hice nada especial-_comencé a enumerar-_fuimos Jake y yo a bañarnos al mar, me sentí mal, vomité_-la miré como retándola a que dijese algo pero me miraba con ojos expectantes-_cogimos el metro y me acompañó a casa. Fin del trayecto._

_-¿Qué?_-pareció contrariada-¿_nada más?_

_-no_-contesté confusa_-¿Qué más iba a haber?_

_-¡me tengo que ir Bella!-_dijo de pronto-_hoy voy al cine con Jasper así que no me uniré a vosotros en la fiesta de películas de hoy._

Dicho eso salió de mi habitación sin siquiera darme tiempo e despedirme.

Dormí hasta las 5 de la tarde que me despertaron todos para ver una película. Me tumbé apoyando la cabeza en el regazo de Jake mientras que Sunshine, Roger y Jessica se ponían en el otro sofá y Laura y David se sentaban cada uno en un sillón pequeño.

Mi amigo me empezó a hacer caricias en el pelo y no tardé en quedarme dormida.

**P.O. V. Edward**

No había pegado ojo en toda la noche y al mediodía todavía no me había levantado del sofá en el que había "dormido". Alice se había ido temprano y Jasper y Rosalie me habían dicho que iban a visitar a unos parientes hasta la tarde. Mi hermana llegó a eso de las tres y sin siquiera saludarme vino corriendo hasta mí y me pegó un copón.

_-¿Qué coño haces?-_pregunté cuando me di cuenta de lo ocurrido.

_-¡no hablaste con ella!-_me acusó_-¡no la saludaste ni hablaste con Bella!_

_-Alice…-_intenté explicarle-_no iba a ir adonde ellos estaban y saludarla así por así…_

_-¿Por qué no?_-daba miedo; estaba furiosa.-_ese era el plan, para eso viniste, ¿no? Solo tenías que hablar con ella no decirle nada a su novio sobre lo vuestro. Podías haberte acercado y haberle dicho…_

_-Alice no iba a saludarla mientras se daba el lote con su novio-_dije al final.

Ella pareció sopesar lo dicho hasta 10 minutos después que habló.

_-¡eres imbécil!-_gritó_-¡a ella le gustas!_

_-¡tiene novio!_

_-¡se acostó contigo!_

_-pero tiene novio_-rebatí.

_-ahora mismo te vistes y vas a su casa que han quedado para una fiesta de películas_-me mandó-_yo no voy a ir porque me voy con Jasper al cine pero tú ve y ¡haz que sepa que estás aquí!_

Después de mucho discutir acepté la maldita propuesta de mi hermana y me dirigí a casa de Bella. Llegué y toqué la puerta. Para mi sorpresa fue Emmett quien me abrió.

_-¡hombre Edward!-_me saludó tendiéndome la mano-¡_Cuánto tiempo! no te esperábamos…no viniste con Alice…_

_-si…tuve un pequeño problema y tuve que retrasar mi vuelo_-expliqué mientras me sobaba la nuca-_Alice me ha dicho donde vivís y he pesando en pasarme a hacer una visita._

_-claro hombre pasa, pasa_-dijo quitándose del medio-_están en el salón viendo una película._

Entré y anduve hasta el salón donde me encontré con un grupo de personas viendo la televisión. Todos se giraron a verme pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue la morena que la noche anterior me había estado mirando en la verbena cuando buscaba a Alice.

_-¿Edward?-_me giré instintivamente para encontrarme a Jacob mirándome.

"claro…él me conoce…"

_-hola_-contesté de forma seca.

_-me levantaría a darte la mano pero…-_señaló a su regazo y fue cuando la vi.

Bella estaba dormida tumbada en el sofá y su cabeza reposaba tranquilamente en el regazo de su novio mientras que este acariciaba suavemente sus cabellos. Fruncí el ceño.

_-¿quieres que la despierte?-_preguntó él.

_-no, da igual_-estaba tan hermosa dormida…parecía un ángel…y no podía molestar a un ángel…

_-¿Cómo que da igual?-_dijo Emmett a mi espalda-_no, no. Si has venido hasta aquí para saludar por lo menos que te diga hola, luego si quiere que se vuelva a dormir._

Antes de que nadie supiese cuales eran sus intenciones, cruzó toda la habitación y empezó a zarandear a Bella.

_-¡enana! ¡Enana!-_le decía_-¡despierta! ¡Tienes visita!_

_-¡EMMEETT!_-se quejó la chica_-¡te tengo dicho que me despiertes como a las personas normales y que los carteros no cuentan como visita!_

Ella se giró para ponerse de espaldas a su hermano y todos comenzaron a reír pero Emmett lo ignoró.

_-enana no es el cartero_-dijo haciendo que se diera la vuelta.

Tardó unos segundos en abrir los ojos pero cuando lo hizo sus mejillas se tiñeron de ese gracioso color escarlata.

_-¿E…Edward?-_titubeó.- _¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-estaba de paso_-me encogí de hombros sonriente-_no sabía que estabas dormida…son las 7…la gente a esta hora está despierta._

_-he tenido mala noche_-aseguró levantándose y yendo hacía mí_-¿no piensas saludarme?_

_-ya te he saludado-_dije confuso.

_-pero como Dios manda_-pidió.

Me tensé. Lo primero que me vino a la cabeza fue que me pedía un beso pero no podía ser con su novio delante.

_-¿Cómo?-_atiné a preguntar.

Ella sonrió y se acercó más a mí. Luego me rodeó con sus pequeños brazos y me abrazó con fuerza. La rodee yo también y la abracé. Cuando se separó de mí seguía sonriendo.

_-así_-dijo dulcemente.-_te quedas, ¿verdad?_

Solo asentí.

Me cogió la mano y me llevó al sofá sentándose ella entre Jacob y yo. Me presentó a todos sus amigos. Cuando la peli acabó, todos menos Jacob dijeron que se iban a casa pero la chica que me miraba, que pude saber que se llamaba Sunshine, no me quitó ojo hasta que se fueron.

Luego estuvimos todos allí charlando. Rosalie llegó y se sentó con Emmett. Pronto el grandullón dijo que iba a hacer la cena y desapareció con su novia a la cocina.

_-¿os quedáis a cenar?-_nos preguntó Bella a los que quedábamos; Jacob y yo.

_-lo siento Bella, mama quiere que cene en casa hoy_-se excusó su novio-_otro día, ¿hace? ya me tengo que ir… _

_-está bien_-aceptó ella-_vamos te acompaño a la puerta. Edward espera aquí._

Esperé paciente hasta que Bella volvió al de 10 minutos. De mientras simplemente podía intentar oír su conversación (cosa que no conseguía) e imaginarme lo peor…

**P.O.V. Bella**

Me despedí de Jake y le hice prometer que me vendría a visitar al día siguiente. Luego volví al salón para encontrarme a Edward ahí en mi sofá. Lo había echado tanto de menos…

Cuando lo había visto había querido echarme a sus brazos y besarlo pero no pensaba hacerlo delante de toda esa gente. Simplemente lo abracé. Y me sentí en el cielo.

_-tú si que te quedas a cenar, ¿no?-_pregunté entrando en el salón.

_-no quiero molestar_-dijo.

_-no molestas para nada-_dije sincera.

Cenamos los 4 entre risas hablando de cosas sin importancia.

_-¿estás durmiendo en casa de los Hale?-_le pregunté a Edward. -

_si_-contestó él.

-_pero si sus padres son como los nuestros; de dejar las puertas de su habitación y la de invitados cerrada para no traer a gente_-dije.-_Jasper duerme con Alice… ¿duermes con Rosalie?-_le miré confusa.

_-duermo en el sofá_-se encogió de hombros.

_-¡que dices! Eso es malo para la espalda_-reí_-¿Por qué no te quedas aquí? Puedes dormir con Emmy…tiene dos camas…_

_-¿Por qué conmigo?_-se quejó mi hermano.

_-bueno Emmy, es o eso o que duerma en mi cama…-_me habría encantado esa posibilidad pero era tan imposible como que una manada de rinocerontes bailasen claque en la mesa de mi cocina.

_-¡ni hablar!-_dijo Emmett y yo reí-_vale Eddy te quedas en mi habitación._

_-gracias Emmett_-dijo Edward sonriéndole y luego mirándonos a las otras dos-_la espalda empezaba a dolerme…_

_-¡pero si solo has dormido una noche ahí!-_Rosalie le dio un golpecito y todos reímos.


	34. Chapter 34

_**aupa mis pervertidas preferidas!**_

**_que tal todo¿?_**

**_gora el club de las pervers!creo poder decir que este es el fic de nuestro club xD_**

**_así que al lista quedaría algo así como...(por orden de pedida de acceso al club)_**

_perver número 1: Impassegirl89(creadora del club yujuu)_

_2)camii granger_

_3)akako cullen_

_4)zoe love potter_

_5)C-Marian-T-H-Cullen_

_6)dianita cullen_

_7)Koko7180_

_8)Montse_

_9)Nanii_

_10)allexxmasencullen_

_11)__aprilEXB_

_12)__Samanta-m_

_13)__ERY MALFOY_

_14)OrCullen_

_15)annabbel_

_16)__Mai Cullen_

_17)__kathyta90_

_18)Jan3th(mi número favorito aproposito)_

_19)__yurii cullen_

_20)__Shantal angel_

_21)__plinka anly772_

_22)__GinWindenham_

_23)__nonblondes_

_24)__M._

_25)__Dark Cullen_

_26)__ELY CULLEN_

_27)dany_

_28)__pilikali_

_29)mariaklacullen_

_30)__Leia Fenix_

_31)__belencullenss_

_32)__karenziithaa_

_33)__Elea-chan_

_34)erive-noa_

_35)_maria jose

_36)_PknaPcosa

37)Belen Cullen

38)Chiara hale

**_nueva:_**

39)andre

**_ELY CULLEN:_**embarazos tan temprano no...si no el quita la gracia...ya te tocaba dedicatoria!

**_ERY MALFOY_**:a Emett le ha dado vena protector xD si Alice peinsa que son novios proque andie le ha desmentido y sus amigos bromean aún más...aisss

**_zoe love potter:_**la misma cama...aúnuqeda...te puedo decir que el día que duerman en la misma cama será el de la eclaración.(ups ya he vuelto a ahablr de más!xD)

**_Koko7180:_**tranquila prexioxa no hace falyta ni que apses a firmar me conformo con que t guste. pero gracias pro todo!

**_PknaPcosa:_**si los malentendidos son el pialr de este fic(junto con el sexo...porque mentir...)

_**andre**_:ya estás dentro!hay tiempo ahsta que se netere...

_**Nanii**_:me salió del alma esa farse xDno podía dejar que Bella y Jake se besasen...son solo amigos...pero eos yuda a que Edward reaccione...aporposito ya he subido un capi de "EL AÑO DE LOS CAMBIOS" por si te interesa.

**_Chiara hale_**:me alegra que subieras capi!(ya te dije en mi review...eres mi ídola!) y bueno si querías acción propiamente dicho...este capi!

_**Gehry-Girl:**_no se va ha pasar a la otra cama...espera a la mañana siguiente para entrar en acción xD

_**nOeMii**_:no!¿como podías pensar que iba a ser tan mala? una cosa es que sea way que sufran y otra es que acaben taaaan mal...

_**nonblondes**_:me alegra!Sunshine es buena!

_**salesia**_:GRACIAS! eres la única creo que ha entendido que Sunshine mira así a Edward porque Bella le ha contado todo y no porque le guste!(cro que lo has pillaod vamos...) es que todas me decían...Sunshine em da mala espina no se que y yo nooo que es buena! bueno ya tendrá una charla con Bella...y lo de que aparezca una amiga...¡me ha dado una idea!gracias!

**_C-Marian-T-H-Cullen_**:a mí mi ehrmana me despierta así, me levanto y la degollo!¿que si sabe cocinar? bueno...me contestas tú a esa pregunta desùés de este capi, ¿hce?

**kathyta90**:tiene e pensamiento de "piensa mal y acertaras..."

**_camii granger_**:van a hacer más que verse muajaja

**_dark warrior 1000:_**no se me ha ocurrido!no se m e ha currido!mal pensadas!Sunshien es la mejor amiga!le mira así porque se sabe la historia! no el gusta!no em mates!escenas X cargando!tocaba ya...y bueno no ha sido a la noche pero...ahber que piensas...

_**cinderella191:¿**_querías escenas fuertes? tomalas!

**_annitaa_**:gracias me alegro de que te guste jejeje- bueno no se escapa...por lo menos no a la habitación...

**_Belen Cullen:_**poco a poco pequeña saltamoentes...xD

**_Samanta-m_**:él al ve inalcanzable en el sentido de amor...es tonto que se le va a hacer...(o mejro dicho hombre...no pilla sutileces)

_**Krosp:**_seguíra pensandolo aún pero vale toma beso!

_**AVISO:A AÑGUNA QUE ME HA DICHO QUE LA AGREGUE...NO ME DEJA AGREGAR A LA GENTE AL**__** MSN ASÍ QUE SI QUEREIS TENEIS EN MI PERFIL MI MSN Y ME AGREGAIS...PEOR DECIDME DE DONDE VENIS**_

**_PSD2. no se que coño apsa peor me toca las que ahora cuando copie el texto que quiero subir aqui me salga todo en un parrafo!y tengo que andar separando todo wuaaaaaaa. _**

**_porque os adoro...si no...no vovlería a subir capi..._**

**_bueno otro capi más de esta historia_**

**_me encanta el club...cada ves somos más las pervertidas y e de decir que me alegra saber que no soy la única!_**

**_y otra cosa: PARA CUALQUIER DUDA O SUGERENCIA ESTOY ABIERTA A VOSOTRAS!si teneis ideas o lo que querais decirme adelante os lo agradeceré!_**

**_espero que no os decepcioné..._**

**_aqui dejo otro capi nuevo de "hot summer"_**

**_espero que os guste!_**

**_os adoro mis pervers!_**

**_muaks!_**

**_Impass*_**

_**ÍTULO DEDICADO A**dany y a la que em dio la idea!tú ya sabes queine ers!**QUE FUE LA SIGUIENTE EN APUNTARSE A MI CLUB. ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE WAPISIMA!(iran por oden las deicatorias xD)**_

**_ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE EL RETORNE A LAS ESCENAS "FUERTES"_**

**_AVISO...TIENE ALGUNOS COEMNATRIOS...NOSE COMO LLAMARLOS..._**

**_YO AHORA TENGO ANTOJO DE PASTEL...JO(6)_**

**_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()_**

**P.O.V. Edward**

Cuando al día siguiente desperté Emmett no estaba en su cama. Imaginé que estaría abajo desayunando pues aún eran las 12 del mediodía y estábamos de vacaciones.

Me duché y me puse la ropa del día anterior pues el resto estaba en casa de Jasper y Rosalie. Me tumbé en la cama un rato más pensando en todo.

¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Bella se veía tan bien con su novio…pero yo la amaba…y ella se había entregado a mí…

El día anterior, aunque con ganas de hacer lo contrario, me había aguantado las ganas de besarla solo por estar delante de tanta gente y sobretodo de su novio pero no sabía si podría aguantar siempre.

Decidí que vería como se daban las cosas y luego depende lo que pasara le declararía mis sentimientos o no. Lo último que quería era hacerle daño…

Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí hacía la cocina. Bajé las escaleras que se alejaban de los dormitorios para llegar al rellano y de allí pasar a la pequeña estancia donde se cocinaba.

Esperaba encontrarme allí a la familia conversando pero solo encontré a Bella.

Estaba de espaldas a mí sacando cosas de los armarios y colocándolas en la encimera y por la mesa.

Llevaba puesto unos pantalones de chándal negros cortos hasta medio muslo y una camiseta azul que resaltaba su nívea piel. Esta última tenía varios agujeros y se veía que la utilizaba para estar cómoda por casa. Estaba hermosa, como siempre.

_-buenos días-_dije desde el umbral de la puerta antes de entrar.

Ella se giró y cuando me vio sonrió.

-bueno días bello durmiente-saludó.

_-siento haber dormido tanto…-_me disculpé-_Emmett no está en su habitación…_

_-ha salido_-empezó-_hoy es el cumple de Sunshine y nos repartimos los quehaceres de la fiesta. Todos han ido a comprar los regalos o a distraerla simplemente_-explicó-_y a mí me ha tocado hacer la tarta…por lo visto tú tenías que haber ido con ellos pero Emmy me ha dicho que ha sido imposible despertarte._

_-joder lo siento_-sentí el calor subir a mis mejillas.-soy _difícil de despertar…_

_-ya lo he notado_-rió-_pero tranquilo me ayudarás con la tarta. Tenemos todo el día para que quede perfecta. Estaremos solos hasta la noche así que nadie nos molestará_.

Esas palabras hicieron que mi corazón empezase a bombear muy rápido.

Bella…yo…solos…en una casa…con tiempo de sobra…

**P.O.V. Bella**

Cuando lo vi entrar por la puerta esa mañana me dio un vuelco el corazón. Llevaba la ropa del día anterior pero hasta ese momento no me había fijado en ella. Vaqueros pegados que marcaban su cuerpo y una camiseta negra que se amoldaba perfectamente a su perfecto torso.

Decidí que él haría el chocolate que era lo más fácil y yo en cambio el bizcocho y la nata.

_-toma-_le tendí un delantal que se empezó a abrochar-_te vas a manchar la camiseta aún con él Edward… ¿quieres que te deje una camiseta veja de Emmy?_

_-no da igual_-contestó quitándose otra vez el delantal-_hace calor así que simplemente lo haré sin camiseta._

Mi corazón pareció salirse de mi pecho cuando Edward se quito la ceñida camiseta quedando al descubierto su blanco pecho. La boca se me hizo agua y tuve que parpadear varias veces para poder quitarme las ganas de echarme encima de él.

Me puse a mezclar todos los ingredientes en la mesa mientras que Edward hacía lo propio en la encimera a espaldas de mí. De vez en cuando no lo podía aguantar y miraba su ancha espalda que solo la cubría una simple tira del delantal. Estaba acabando de hacer lo mío y cogí un puñado de harina cuando Edward habló.

_-¡he acabado!-_gritó. Yo, con el puño cerrado con harina, me giré.

_-¿ya?-_pregunté incrédula-_eres mucho más rápido que mi hermano…él tarda la ostia…pero has hecho mucho…_

_-soy buen cocinero_-dijo muy pagado a sí mismo ignorando mi último comentario.

_-eso ya lo veremos…-_reté-_dame a probar._

Edward cogió con el dedo un poco del chocolate que había preparado y me lo pasó por la mejilla manchándome.

_-¡oye!-_me quejé mientras él se reía de mí-_no me hace gracia._

_-venga Bella no te enfades…_-dijo al ver que me cruzaba de brazos-_ya te limpio yo._

Entonces se agachó hasta ponerse a mi altura y me lamió la mejilla muy lentamente. Yo dejé de respirar y un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal.

_-ya está_-dijo sonriente.

Tardé varios segundos en recuperar al aliento y cuando lo hice tragué en seco.

"joder…no podía ser más sensual sin siquiera quererlo, ¿verdad?"

Decidida a "ignorar" el suceso que a él no parecía haberle afectado en absoluto le miré. Estaba comiendo chocolate con la cuchara de madera.

_-oye pero al final no me has dado a probar_-me quejé-_no tengo manos libres…_

_-¿quieres probarlo_?-señaló a la cuchara.

_-claro, tengo que asegurarme de que está comestible_-dije muy seria.

_-está bien-_dijo.

Diciendo eso llenó la cuchara de chocolate. Yo me acerqué pensando que me daría a probar pero no fue así exactamente; Edward se llevó la cuchara a la boca y luego se agachó y me besó.

Me quedé en shock durante unos segundos pero luego le correspondí el beso con ganas. Casi había olvidado lo bien que besaba y lo bien que sentaba estar con él. Cuando nos quedamos sin aire se separó.

_-¿y bien?-_preguntó con esa sonrisa torcida suya que me volvía loca_-¿Qué tal está?_

_-mmm…_-hice como que pensaba mirando al techo-_creo que no me ha quedado claro_.

Entonces fui yo la que me acerqué a él y lo besé.

Edward me agarró de la cintura nada más sentir mis labios sobre los suyos y yo subí las manos para sujetar su nuca haciendo que la harina que tenía en ellas se desperdigase por su pelo.

Me mordió la labio inferior para luego lamerlo pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso; lo consiguió mientras jadeaba.

Gemí al sentir el sabor de su suave lengua en mi paladar y agarré su pelo para atraerlo más a mí. Él me cogió del culo y me subió a la mesa que tenía detrás mientras se colocaba entre mis piernas y yo le rodeaba la cintura. Me separé un momento para mirarlo.

_-la segunda vez sabía mejor que la primera_-comenté sensualmente.

_-veamos como te sabe la tercera_-se apoderó otra vez de mis labios.

Desabroché hábilmente el delantal dejando a descubierto su pecho que comencé a acariciar mientras que él seguía besándome solo parando para quitarme la camiseta por la cabeza.

Edward puso la mano detrás de mí y apartó todo lo que había en la mesa para tumbarme en ella y ponerse él encima de mí. Claro que con las prisas no calculó bien y fui a caer encima del saco pequeño de harina. Voló por toda la cocina cayendo encima de nuestros cuerpos semi-desnudos pero no nos importó en absoluto. Edward estaba sexy incluso lleno de harina.

Estar en la cocina de mi casa, encima de la mesa tumbada, con Edward encima besándome apasionadamente era la situación más morbosa en la que había estado nunca, y me encantaba. Edward antes de tumbarse encima de mí, me quitó los pantalones dejándome solo con unas bragas de encaje que Alice me había regalado al llegar. Luego se subió y empezó a recorrerme entera llenándome de besos, lametones y mordiscos.

Levanté las piernas y enganché los bordes de su pantalón haciéndole saber que le tocaba quitarse prenda. Luego de que se deshizo de ellos volví a explorar su boca con mi lengua. Era tan erótico…todo en él tenía un aura de sensualidad que me hacía olvidar donde estábamos y que en cualquier momento cualquier vecino podría darle la venada de entrar. Mientras nos besábamos empezó a acariciar mis pechos por encima del sujetador de encaje. Eso hizo que soltase gemidos que se perdieron en su boca. Luego me quitó la prenda sin dejar de tocarme.

De repente paró y se bajó de la mesa. Yo me apoyé en mis codos confusa.

_-¿Qué haces?-_pregunté con voz entrecortada.

_-siempre he querido hacer una cosa_-dijo con sonrisa maliciosa en la cara.

Vi como iba hasta la encimera y cogía el bol con el chocolate y la cuchara. Inocente de mí no comprendí sus intenciones.

_-túmbate_-me ordenó-_y cierra los ojos._

Hice lo que me ordenaba y sentí como volvía a subirse a la mesa.

_-no los abras_-negué con la cabeza.

Entonces lo sentí y pude darme cuenta de lo que quería hacer. Edward cogió la cuchara con chocolate y empezó a pasarla desde casi mi cuello hasta el ombligo. Luego hizo una cruz a la altura de mis pechos.

_-Edward esto es asqueroso_-comenté.

_-tranquila_-dijo dejando la cuchara en la mesa-_yo te lo quito._

Dicho esto sentí la lengua de Edward lamiendo mi ombligo con delicadeza. Un escalofrío volvió a recorrerme entera hasta posarse en mi entrepierna que rápidamente se mojó por los lametones que me propinaba.

Si antes el hacerlo en la cocina me había parecido erótico, que Edward comiese chocolate de mi cuerpo me parecía lo más morboso que se me podía ocurrir.

Siguió chupando todo el chocolate verticalmente hasta que se deshizo de él y luego se lanzó a mi pecho izquierdo. Un gemido resonó en la cocina cuando su lengua comenzó a acariciar mi enhiesto pezón. Empecé a gemir en bajo mientras él saboreaba mis pechos impregnados en ese erótico manjar.

_- los ojos_-recordó en un momento que paró para acto seguido continuar torturando el otro pecho.

Gemí sonoramente cuando su mano voló a acariciarme por encima de la braga. Me mojé instantáneamente pero él no metió su mano dentro; simplemente tocaba por fuera y seguía lamiendo. Me sentía cada vez más excitada y no podía evitar gemir su nombre en alto.

_-Edward…-_jadee a la vez que arquee mi pelvis en señal de que quería más-_Edward…_

Como atendiendo a mis plegarias, fue recorriéndome a besos hasta pasado el ombligo y luego lentamente (demasiado lentamente para mi gusto) me quitó las bragas. Quedé expuesta ante él a la vez que se volvía a subir a la mesa para besarme con pasión.

Aún sin abrir los ojos le sujeté por la nuca mientras nuestras lenguas bailaban al compás hasta que él se separó de mí y fue besando otra vez todo mi cuerpo. Pero esta vez no se paró en el ombligo; bajó hasta mi sexo devorándolo por completo.

Me quedé sin aliento durante un rato y la cabeza me empezó a dar vueltas.

_-joder Edward_-apreté los muslos alrededor de su cara unos segundos y enredé mis dedos en su pelo_-¿lo hacías así de bien antes también?_

Se separó y por fin abrí los ojos; en los suyos había una pizca de malicia.

_-tú me incitas a hacerlo cada vez mejor preciosa_-dijo acariciando con su dedo mi clítoris haciendo que gimiese-_además estaba comprobando si sabes mejor que el chocolate._

_-¿y que, ya has decidido?_-pregunté moviéndome inconscientemente mientras sus dedos jugaban con mi intimidad.

_-no_-contestó-_tengo que degustarlo un poco más._

Volvió a hundir su cara en mi entrepierna haciéndome gemir una vez más su nombre. Mi pelvis se movía arriba y abajo al compás de sus lametones y me estaba volviendo loca. Estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo y sin querer agarré más fuerte el pelo de Edward tirando de él. Él se dio cuenta de mi estado e incrementó la intensidad de los lametones. Los gritos llenaban la cocina mientras daba los últimos coletazos por llegar a la cumbre. Cuando lo alcancé, fue largo e intenso.

Luego él se volvió a subir a la mesa y me besó mientras intentaba volver a respirar normal.

_-sabes mejor que el chocolate_-puntuó acariciando mi tripa.

Se levantó de la mesa con intención de volver a vestirse pero yo fui más rápida y me enganché a él por detrás.

_-¿adonde crees que vas?-_le pregunté.

_-a vestirme_-contestó.

_-que te crees tú eso_-bajé de la mesa y lo empujé hasta que se sentó en ella para ponerme yo encima-_tú ya has degustado el chocolate bastante, ahora me toca a mí._

Lo tumbé en la mesa y empecé a besarlo fogosamente. Edward, aunque hubiese ido a vestirse, no se quejó y me devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad. Después fui bajando hasta toparme con los músculos de su estómago.

_-creo que he encontrado una tableta de chocolate que me va ha gustar más que ese de ahí_-empecé a delinear sus cuadraditos con la lengua mientras él gemía.

Sentó bien el poder devolverle parte del placer que él me había provocado pero aún no había acabado. Sin dejar de lamerle el vientre le bajé el boxer para comprobar que su excitación era más que visible. Empecé a acariciarle el miembro con delicadeza haciendo que jadeara en voz baja mientras veía que cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

Luego me senté en la mesa a su lado y cogí el chocolate.

_-¿sabes? Nunca me ha gustado el plátano ni siquiera con chocolate_-él me miraba con cara de no acabar de entender-_más te vale hacerme cambiar de opinión._

Edward entendiendo todo se echó a reír hasta que tomé chocolate y lo besé antes de agacharme para luego coger su miembro y metérmelo en la boca.

Edward abrió los ojos enormemente sorprendido quedándose sin aire para luego cerrarlos y gemir sonoramente. Siseó de placer cuando mi lengua empezó a hacer círculos en la punta para luego recorrerlo entero.

Sonreí al ver el efecto que estaba consiguiendo. No tardó en comenzar a llamarme entre gemidos. Veía que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo también por lo que decidí aprovechar el tirón.

Me subí encima de él y lo besé con furia. Empecé a cabalgarlo lentamente hasta que Edward me agarró por las caderas y me instó a subir el ritmo. Obedecí mientras el calor típico del antes del orgasmo inundaba mi cuerpo entero; desde mi entrepierna hasta las puntas de mis dedos.

Exploté en el segundo orgasmo del día antes que él pero seguí moviéndome hasta que él llegó al suyo. Luego me tumbé encima suyo como si de una manta me tratase a la espera de que ambos recuperásemos el aliento. Él fue el primero en empezar a hablar.

_-Dios Bella-_susurró acariciando mi pelo con una mano mientras que la otra reposaba en mi espalda_-¿Dónde has aprendido a hacer eso?_

Levanté la cabeza para mirarlo y sonreí maliciosamente.

_-créeme, tú no quieres conocer esa respuesta_-luego me levanté y empecé a vestirme-_venga vamos a acabar la tarta que como no esté preparada para cuando lleguen me matan._

_-culpa tuya por ser tan sexy_-dijo mientras me mordía el hombro.

_-culpa tuya por provocarme_-lo besé para después ponerme el pantalón y por último la camiseta-_vístete o si no no habrá quien haga el pastel…_

_-sabes que en este momento me da igual Bella_-hizo ademán de acercarse por lo que cogí el delantal y lo puse en sus narices.

_-póntelo-_ordené y me giré para poner el bizcocho en el horno y acabar de preparar el pastel mientras él acababa de vestirse.

A las 7:45 habíamos acabado el pastel por fin. Miré el reloj; Emmett dijo que llegaría a las 8 para preparar la fiesta y todos los demás a las 9.

_-será mejor darnos una ducha_-sugerí mirándonos a ambos; aunque teníamos el delantal puesto en nuestro revolcón la ropa había acabado en el suelo por lo que estaba tan llena de harina como nuestro pelo y caras.

_-pues a mí me parece que estás muy sexy así-_dijo acorralándome contra la pared.

_-Edward Emmy no tardará en llegar y…-_pero no pude seguir pues sus labios silenciaron mis palabras.

Subí mis manos para jugar con su pelo mientras que se apoyaba más en mí y la pared.

El beso era suave…delicado…lleno de amor. Y aunque no entendía como podía darme ese beso sin sentir eso por mí yo le correspondí llenándolo del amor que sentía por él. No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos ahí pero cuando se separó de mí gruñí en modo de protesta. Él rió.

_-tranquila fiera_-me acarició la mejilla con la mano-_tengo algo que decirte._

_-dime_-¿Qué querría decirme?

_-verás Bella…yo…_

_-¡YA ESTAMOS EN CASA!_

**P.O.V. Edward**

Al oír esa frase nos separamos por inercia a la vez que a la cocina entraban Emmett, Rosalie y Jacob. Bella se había puesto de un color rojo potente.

_-¡que desastre de cocina!-_exclamó su hermano al entrar_-¿Qué habéis hecho aquí?_-y mirando nuestras pintas añadió_-¿os habéis estado revolcando por aquí juntos o que?_

"no andas lejos de la realidad…"

_-sabes que no grandullón_-se metió Jacob-_Bella es mía y solo mía._

_-ya sabes que si amortsu_-Bella fue y se lanzó a sus brazos y él la apretó contra él.

Definitivamente…ODIABA a Jacob.

_-¡os ha quedado bien el pastel!-_opinó Rosalie-_me preguntó si estará comestible…_

A Bella le entró un ataque de tos ante esa frase y yo me puse más rojo que ella si cabía.

_-¡Ey! ¡No te ahogues!-_decía su novio dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

Pero mi mente me gritaba en ese momento.

"¡Idiota! ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho antes de acostarte con ella? ¡Es que eres imbécil! Te ibas a declarar después de todo… ¡gilipollas! ¡Putas hormonas! ¡Putas hormonas!"

Nos pusimos preparar todo.

_-¡perdón Edward!-_se disculpó Bella en una de esas mientras llevábamos el pastel entre los dos al comedor_-¿Qué querías antes de que nos interrumpieran?_

_-yo…bueno…no nada_-me rendí.

_-a…vale…-_pareció decepcionada y me pregunté porque.

La fiesta estuvo genial aunque Bella estuvo todo el tiempo con Sunshine ya que era la cumpleañera y su mejor amiga. Esa noche también se quedó a dormir.


	35. Chapter 35

_**aupa mis pervertidas preferidas!**_

**_que tal todo¿?_**

**_gora el club de las pervers!creo poder decir que este es el fic de nuestro club xD_**

**_así que al lista quedaría algo así como...(por orden de pedida de acceso al club)_**

_perver número 1: Impassegirl89(creadora del club yujuu)_

_2)camii granger_

_3)akako cullen_

_4)zoe love potter_

_5)C-Marian-T-H-Cullen_

_6)dianita cullen_

_7)Koko7180_

_8)Montse_

_9)Nanii_

_10)allexxmasencullen_

_11)__aprilEXB_

_12)__Samanta-m_

_13)__ERY MALFOY_

_14)OrCullen_

_15)annabbel_

_16)__Mai Cullen_

_17)__kathyta90_

_18)Jan3th(mi número favorito aproposito)_

_19)__yurii cullen_

_20)__Shantal angel_

_21)__plinka anly772_

_22)__GinWindenham_

_23)__nonblondes_

_24)__M._

_25)__Dark Cullen_

_26)__ELY CULLEN_

_27)dany_

_28)__pilikali_

_29)mariaklacullen_

_30)__Leia Fenix_

_31)__belencullenss_

_32)__karenziithaa_

_33)__Elea-chan_

_34)erive-noa_

_35)_maria jose

_36)_PknaPcosa

37)Belen Cullen

38)Chiara hale

39)andre

_**akako cullen**_:mmm...yo también puedo imahinarme a Edward y chocolate...joder mejor no...si no la temperatura subirá en mi habitación!

**_Krosp:_**no se si morbosos con ormonas revolucionadas pero si yo tengo en mi mano a Edward y chocolate haría algo parecido a eso...

**_pilikali_**:no, no nos novios solo es imaginación de Edwrd y Alice xD

**_dark warrior 1000_**:la frase en la que Edward pregunta a Bella donde ha aprendido eso tenía que ponerla(porque nunca habían hehco eso vamos...y según palaras textuales de un chico que conocí yo..."no vas a conseguir hacerme "sufrir" como yo te he hehco a no ser que me hagas lo mismo que te heh hehco yo a tí" entiéndase coom que con tocar no llegaba ahasta ese punto...chicos psss. y dejo de habalr porque me estoy dando cuenta de que cada evz que coento algo sobre mi historia mi reputación empeora xD quizas debería dejar de escribir estas cosas...xD(la cosa es que nadie se pondría a explicar como o donde ha aprendido a hacer eso)

_**salesia:**_algunas si se dieron cuenta de lo de Sunshine pero otras em decían que no se acercara a Edwadr etc y yo como..."no em se explicar wuaaaa".tranquila...son muy ahorradores...pero más adelamnte(he vuelto a habalr de más cachis!)

**_Gehry-Girl:_**saben diismular...a mí no em gusta el platano pero también ahría una escepción muajajaj

**_PknaPcosa:_**Jacob lo dice para vacilar a quiero mi oscar!(aunque prefiero un EdwardD)

**_Chiara hale_**:no lo he visto en ninguna peli y tampoco lo he practicado pero creeme que em encantaría(es algo así como mi fantasia junto con un chico vestido de cuero, vamos dos de mis escenas favoritas en este fic xD) pero cuando lo haga lo gritaré a los 4 vientos!y seré capaz de esribirlo eprfecto aqui y plasmarlo a la perfección...somos ídolas mutuas xD

**_C-Marian-T-H-Cullen_**:que teneis con que se declaren¿?es más divertido así!ahora mi ordenador se vaa estropear...tanto leer comentssobre este capi em lo recuerda y s eme cae la baba imaginandomelo...babai...

_**andre**_:la gente inoportuna hace el fc más entretenido xD

**_belencullenss_**:también es una de mis fantasias!eos y un hombre vestido de cuero...babai...el capi iba dedicado a tñi por al idea apa y aunque nunca lo he probado y no se palsmar muy bien al situación espero que te gustase.háblme cuando quieras por msn pero pro si no te conyesto que sepas que a veces no esoty o tengo la pantalla apagada y no suena...

**_kathyta90_**:yo no quiero que Edward me ayude a hacer pastel...quiero que Edward sea mi pastel...xD

**_ERY MALFOY:_**come chocolate querdia...está muy rico ñam ñam xD

_**Nanii:**_tranquila yo aviso que tampoco em apsaré tabto...y encima tengo que escribir los capis as´que será más diificl...a uni em aboserbe y tengo suerte que esta semana ha sido solo presentaciones...ahora que he escrito esta escena no se si podré escribir más porque parece cmo que necesito superarla y no se si podré xD

**_camii granger:_**las alertas han ido mal esta semana...me alegro que te gusatse xD

**_annitaa_**:thank you...simplemnte no hay más palabras jijiji

**_Belen Cullen:_**tiempo al tiempo...

**_Koko7180_**:laztana!la idea me la do una en un review(bellecullenss) yo solo la...garatue(no se si em enteindes peor es que no em sale en erdera esa palabra xD) amz!

**_Samanta-m_**:las escenas fuertes creo que son mi fuerte...ya que las peleas me salen de culo y las romanticones también...bueno y las fuertes que coño xD pero bueno...una hace lo que puede...(con lo de erótico-festivas me has recordado a los chicos de mi rpiemra clase cuando se ponían a hacer el chorra diciendo eso...soloq eu ellos lo tenían mo escenas lésbicas...ais...que simple que son...)

_**Natsu**_:ahora tardo más en subir(uni etc) pero tendrás más lasai xD

**_zoe love potter_**:mealegro!ya se declarará...esperemos...

**_ELY CULLEN_**:espero que estes genial en tu nuevo sitio!mmm...a mí también em ha emepzado a gustar el plátano(siemrpe lo he diado) pero solo cierto tipo...será Edward el causante de nuestra agonia¿?

**_yaritza yaheli:_**tranquila no em importa que lo pongas en tu metroflog pero si no te importa ponerme la dire aqui y me meto solo para saber como ve la gente fuera de aqui mi historia...si eos todo tuya wapa!

_**AVISO:A AÑGUNA QUE ME HA DICHO QUE LA AGREGUE...NO ME DEJA AGREGAR A LA GENTE AL**__** MSN ASÍ QUE SI QUEREIS TENEIS EN MI PERFIL MI MSN Y ME AGREGAIS...PEOR DECIDME DE DONDE VENIS**_

**_PSD2. no se que coño apsa peor me toca las que ahora cuando copie el texto que quiero subir aqui me salga todo en un parrafo!y tengo que andar separando todo wuaaaaaaa. _**

**_porque os adoro...si no...no vovlería a subir capi..._**

**_bueno otro capi más de esta historia_**

**_me encanta el club...cada ves somos más las pervertidas y e de decir que me alegra saber que no soy la única!_**

**_y otra cosa: PARA CUALQUIER DUDA O SUGERENCIA ESTOY ABIERTA A VOSOTRAS!si teneis ideas o lo que querais decirme adelante os lo agradeceré!_**

**_espero que no os decepcioné..._**

**_aqui dejo otro capi nuevo de "hot summer"_**

**_espero que os guste!_**

**_os adoro mis pervers!_**

**_muaks!_**

**_Impass*_**

_**ÍTULO DEDICADO A**pilikali**QUE FUE LA SIGUIENTE EN APUNTARSE A MI CLUB. ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE WAPISIMA!(iran por oden las deicatorias xD)**_

**_sigo con antojo a pastel...jum_**

**_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()_**

**P.O.V. Bella**

_-entonces… ¿te ha gustado la fiesta?-_le pregunté por enésima vez a Sunshine cuando ambas nos tumbados en la cama de mi habitación esa noche para dormir.

_-¡ya te he dicho que si!-_me dio un golpe con la almohada-_ahora me toca a mí preguntar…_

_-¿el que?-_pregunté confusa-_Emmy, Rosalie y Jacob han ido a comprarte el regalo, Edward y yo hemos preparado la tarta y los demás te han distraído…luego han venido a preparar…_

_-para el carro chata-_me cortó-_a mí eso me da exactamente igual…_

_-¿entonces?_-confusión, confusión, confusión…

_-Edward-_dijo simplemente y sola su mención hizo que me sonrojara-_o ¡venga! Suéltalo… ¡soy tu mejor amiga!_

_-¿Qué quieres saber justamente?-_pregunté a la espera de que no pidiese detalles.

_-¡todo!-"_mierda"

_-sigo enamorada de él Shinny…no puedo olvidarle…-_relaté-_ayer cuando lo vi quería besarlo pero no era plan de hacerlo delante de todos…Emmy igual me mataba y eso…_

Hice una pausa y ella movió los brazos animándome a seguir.

_-ayer a la mañana me ayudó a preparar el pastel de tu cumple...-_proseguí-_y entre un "te mancho la cara" y un "yo te limpio"…_

_-¡te lo tiraste!_-gritó ella.

_-¡Shinny! ¡No grites!-_dije tapándole la boca con la mano.-_si…_

_-¿estáis saliendo?-_preguntó ansiosa.

_-no Shinny…-_dije apenada-_ya te lo dije…para él solo soy un rollo de verano…_

_-pero si le gustas…-_empezó ella.

_-para un rollo de verano…_

_-no Bella le gustas de verdad_-me corrigió-_he visto como te mira y…_

_-no Shinny déjalo-_corté-_no quiero falsas esperanzas…vamos a dormir._

Apagué la luz y mi amiga comprendió que no quería seguir hablando.

**P.O.V. Edward**

Al día siguiente me despertó el sonido de mi móvil. Me costó horrores encontrarlo pero al final pude alcanzarlo de debajo de la cama.

_-¿si?-_pregunté soñoliento.

_-¡buenos días hermanito!-_chilló la voz de Alice al otro lado del teléfono que casi me dejó sordo.

_-¡Alli no chilles!-_pedí_-¿Por qué me despiertas?_

_-son las 12…_-cantó-_y vamos ya para allí…según me ha dicho Rosalie quedó ayer para comer con vosotros y sabía que Emmett se quedaría dormido._

Enfadado porque me había cortado el sueño perfecto (soñaba con Bella) le pegué una patada a Emmett.

_-si Rosalie-_dijo en sueños-_hazlo así que sabes que me gusta…_

_-¡joder Emmett!_-le volví a pegar asqueado-_despierta cojones que asco. ¡Encima que es por tu puta culpa por lo que me han despertado!_

Después de varias patadas más se despertó.

_-ya está despierto_-gruñí a mi hermana.

_-muy bien_-dijo cantarina-_en una hora pasamos a por vosotros. ¡Despertad a las chicas!_

Emmett se levantó y me murmuró dormido que se iba a la ducha y que despertase a las chicas. Enfurruñado fui hasta la habitación de las chicas. Toqué pero nadie contestó así que abrí pensando que estarían dormidas.

Cuando entré escuché el sonido del agua caer en la ducha y vi a alguien dormida entre las sábanas. Me acerqué para ver quien de las dos era y sonreí al ver a Bella. Me acerqué hasta sentarme en la cama. Le acaricié la cara y se removió en sueños. Reí y la tomé de los hombros para zarandearla un poco.

_-Bella…Bella…-_llamé no muy alto.

Ella abrió los ojos y me miró confusa.

_-Edward… ¿Qué haces aquí?-_preguntó con algo de miedo.

_-tranquila solo he venido a despertaros_-aseguré_-¿Qué creías pues?_

Ella se sonrojó y murmuró un "nada" apenas audible.

_-de todos modos-_miró el reloj donde marcaban las 12:25-_Shinny se ha metido a la ducha hace 5 minutos y nunca se da baños de menos de 20 minutos. Tengo aún 15 para dormir._

_-¿para dormir?_-cuestioné sugerente.

Levanté las sábanas y me metí con ella a la cama.

_-Edward ¿Qué haces?-_preguntó.

_-nada malo_-respondí abrazándola.

_-Edward… ¡Edward para!-_decía riéndose mientras intentaba zafarse de mi abrazo-_puede entrar cualquiera…_

_-has dicho que Sunshine tiene para rato y Emmett está en las mismas_-respondí.

Acabé por besarla para que dejase de moverse. Funcionó. Dejó de empujar con sus manos pero se quedaron en mi pecho. La apreté más contra mí mientras profundizaba el beso.

_-Edward no tenemos tiempo_-dijo en voz baja contra mis labios.-_no podemos…_

_-tus manos no dicen lo mismo preciosa_-solté.

Ella miró sus manos que en este momento estaban fuertemente agarradas al pantalón de mi pijama atrayéndome hacia ella.

_-vaya lo siento_-se puso muy roja y yo reí suavemente.

_-sabes que me da igual_-la volví a besar.

Empezamos a quedarnos sin aire pero ninguno de los dos quería quitarse. Escuché el agua pararse pero me dio igual; ya no me importaba que su amiga nos viese.

Pero cuando la manilla de la puerta del baño giró Bella me empujó con fuerza lejos y caí al suelo. Sin poder evitarlo ella se puso a reír histéricamente y yo no pude evitar recordar que era la segunda vez que alguien nos cortaba y yo acababa en el suelo.

_-¿Qué pasa aquí?-_preguntó Sunshine entrando a la habitación-¿_Edward? ¿Que haces tú aquí?_

_-ha venido a despertarnos_-explicó Bella entre risas.

_-¿y por que está en el suelo?-_dijo confusa.

_-me he caído_-respondí a la vez que me levantaba y Bella soltaba una carcajada más alta-_me voy a cambiarme, os veo abajo._

_-hasta luego Edward-_se despidió Bella aún riendo y yo solo pude mirarla con odio antes de salir con la cabeza bien alta.


	36. Chapter 36

_**aupa mis pervertidas preferidas!**_

**_que tal todo¿?_**

**_gora el club de las pervers!creo poder decir que este es el fic de nuestro club xD_**

**_así que al lista quedaría algo así como...(por orden de pedida de acceso al club)_**

_perver número 1: Impassegirl89(creadora del club yujuu)_

_2)camii granger_

_3)akako cullen_

_4)zoe love potter_

_5)C-Marian-T-H-Cullen_

_6)dianita cullen_

_7)Koko7180_

_8)Montse_

_9)Nanii_

_10)allexxmasencullen_

_11)__aprilEXB_

_12)__Samanta-m_

_13)__ERY MALFOY_

_14)OrCullen_

_15)annabbel_

_16)__Mai Cullen_

_17)__kathyta90_

_18)Jan3th(mi número favorito aproposito)_

_19)__yurii cullen_

_20)__Shantal angel_

_21)__plinka anly772_

_22)__GinWindenham_

_23)__nonblondes_

_24)__M._

_25)__Dark Cullen_

_26)__ELY CULLEN_

_27)dany_

_28)__pilikali_

_29)mariaklacullen_

_30)__Leia Fenix_

_31)__belencullenss_

_32)__karenziithaa_

_33)__Elea-chan_

_34)erive-noa_

_35)_maria jose

_36)_PknaPcosa

37)Belen Cullen

38)Chiara hale

39)andre

_**Koko7180:**_eso desarrolado que no me salía!a mí también em da pena residencia Twilight, era el primer fic que emepcé...pero ya no sabía que más meter...

**_Belen Cullen_**:podía haberlo hehco más largo pero preferí cortarlo ahñi...

_**ERY MALFOY:**_crema batida...mmm...xDtengo una pervertida por hija!es evrdad he apsao los 500 reviews!GRACIAS A TODAS!:D:D:D:D

_**nonblondes**_:me alegro

_**Natsu**_:suerte en el examen!el capi era corto proque prefe´ri cortarlo añhi...

_**salesia**_:yo con un chico como Edward también correría riesgos muajaja. tranquila...ya tengo pensado como va ha descubrir que no son novios...

_**Chiara hale**_:estoy completamente de acuerdo mañnero mola...es agradable despertar así xD

_**akako cullen**_:al que no le llenó es a Edward xD

_**Gehry-Girl**_:todas querríamso despertar asi(suspiro)

**_PknaPcosa_**:Sunshine es lista!me ace bien...como em gusta tanto el nombre la pongo maja xD. si...tengo que buscarme un churri que me despierte así que ya hace mucho...(un tanto)

_**yaritza yaheli:**_de nada wapa. pero...¿que es eso de votaciones?

_**camii granger**_:quería ponerle una nota cómica a todo esto xD

_**Sofilin:**_a mí em encantaría más que Edward se metiese a MI cama...yo le dejo xD

**_annitaa:_**no es tont!es precavida...creo que Emmett la mataría si llega a saber que está teniendo sexo con Edwrad...o dejaría eunuco al pobre chaval...

**_kathyta90:_**siii Sunshine ace bien(Iraide hace baile de la victoria) ranquila...puse eso para reirnos un poco xD

_**C-Marian-T-H-Cullen**_:yo me muero si se mete un chico así a mi cama!o eso o me abalanzó sobre él!

**_zoe love potter_**:precaución!(amigo conductor...la selva es peligrosa...)

_**Samanta-m**_:yo recree la escena en mi cabeza y em reía sola(en acsa ya creen que estoy loca...) y si quería eso...un poco de secretsmo...

**_dark warrior 1000_**:bueno...como el dicho dice..."lo que no te acaben, acabatelo tú msimo"(creo que em acabo de inventar el dicho xD

_**AVISO:A AÑGUNA QUE ME HA DICHO QUE LA AGREGUE...NO ME DEJA AGREGAR A LA GENTE AL**__** MSN ASÍ QUE SI QUEREIS TENEIS EN MI PERFIL MI MSN Y ME AGREGAIS...PEOR DECIDME DE DONDE VENIS**_

**_PSD2. no se que coño apsa peor me toca las que ahora cuando copie el texto que quiero subir aqui me salga todo en un parrafo!y tengo que andar separando todo wuaaaaaaa. _**

**_porque os adoro...si no...no vovlería a subir capi..._**

**_bueno otro capi más de esta historia_**

**_me encanta el club...cada ves somos más las pervertidas y e de decir que me alegra saber que no soy la única!_**

**_y otra cosa: PARA CUALQUIER DUDA O SUGERENCIA ESTOY ABIERTA A VOSOTRAS!si teneis ideas o lo que querais decirme adelante os lo agradeceré!_**

**_espero que no os decepcioné..._**

**_aqui dejo otro capi nuevo de "hot summer"_**

**_espero que os guste!_**

**_os adoro mis pervers!_**

**_muaks!_**

**_Impass*_**

_**ÍTULO DEDICADO A**mariaklacullen**QUE FUE LA SIGUIENTE EN APUNTARSE A MI CLUB. ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE WAPISIMA!(iran por oden las deicatorias xD)**_

**_sigo con antojo a pastel...jum_**

**_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()_**

**P.O.V. Bella**

Cuando nos preparamos ambas bajamos a la cocina. Vi a Edward sentado y recordé lo ocurrido; había estado de gracioso ahí tirado y despatarrado en el suelo…aunque a decir verdad si Shinny no llega a haber aparecido me habría tirado encima de él…

Entramos a la cocina y al verle me mordí el labio para no reír. Mi hermano entró y vio lo tenso que estaba el ambiente.

_-¿Qué pasa aquí?-_preguntó.

_-Edward ha venido a despertarnos y yo estaba en la ducha y cuando he salido lo he encontrado con el culo en el suelo y a Bella riendo a mandíbula batiente porque se había caído_-Shinny había dicho todo eso en una sola bocanada de aire y yo no pude evitar ponerme a reír histéricamente otra vez.

Pero a Edward no debió de sentarle muy bien pues se levantó de la mesa dando un golpe y se fue hacía las escaleras. Corrí detrás de él para alcanzarle a los pies de las mismas con intención de subir. Le cogí del brazo y tiré para ponerlo de frente a mí.

_-¡Edward!-_llamé_-¡no te enfades!_

_-vete a reírte de mí con tu amiga Bella_-casi rugió y se dio la vuelta subiendo algunas escaleras antes de que corriese y me pusiera delante de él dos escaleras más arriba para quedar a su par.

_-era una broma Edward-_repetí poniendo mis manos en su torso.

_-a mí no me ha hecho ni puta gracia_-replicó furioso.

_-Edward por favor_-pedí acariciando su mejilla-_no te enfades…_

Su mirada se suavizó.

_-no puedo enfadarme contigo-_admitió.

Sonreí para acercarme a él y darle un rápido beso en los labios-_gracias_-murmuré y lo llevé a la cocina de nuevo.

**P.O.V. Edward**

A la tarde David apareció en casa con entradas para esa noche del concierto de Marilyn Manson. Me habría encantado ir pero supuse que eran para otros. Cual fue mi sorpresa cuando solo nos apuntamos Bella, Sunshine, Laura, David y yo. Por suerte Jacob no vino.

Fuimos pronto a la cola para entrar y poder coger sitio. 3 horas antes estábamos esperando tras una ya larga cola de gente. No entendía como la gente iba tan pronto.

Por suerte pudimos ponernos entre las 5 primeras filas.

Yo me sentía algo fuera de lugar; aunque conociese bien a Bella y sus amigos me hablasen se les notaba la confianza y estaba como si no perteneciese al mismo grupo.

El concierto empezó y para nuestra desgracia, varios heavys 4x4 aparecieron y empezaron a hacer el gamba empujando y saltando y dado que los únicos chicos éramos David y yo y ellas eran pequeñas nos fuimos una filas más atrás para poder estar sin riesgo a acabar aplastados.

Yo estaba un poco atrás del grupo pues por el movimiento había acabado 5 metros atrás cuando empezó a sonar la canción "tainted love" y Bella y sus amigas empezaron a bailar al compás de la música. Quedé encandilado con el movimiento de caderas de Bella. Hacía que esa música que no era para bailar llamase a ello. No podía dejar de mirar su culo y su cuerpo moverse al compás de la melodía y sin previo aviso mi pantalón se hizo más pequeño.

"joder esto tiene que ser una broma…"

Por suerte había tanta gente y estaba tan oscuro que nadie se dio cuenta. Vi que Bella miraba a su alrededor buscando algo y al final se dio la vuelta y me vio. Caminó hasta mí y se quedó en frente.

_-¿Qué haces aquí atrás?-_me preguntó chillando para que la oyese.

_-me han empujado y he acabado aquí-_contesté.

Nos quedamos mirándonos unos segundos hasta que cerró los ojos de nuevo y volvió a empezar a mover las caderas.

_-¿no bailas?-_me preguntó acercándose un poco sin pizca de malicia.

No aguanté más y la agarré de la cintura para pegarla a mí. Su cara quedó a la altura de mi cuello y la oí gemir al notar el bulto de mi pantalón.

_-y eso lo provocas solo tú_-le susurré mientras temblaba en mis brazos.

Con mis manos en la cintura y las suyas en mi pecho empezamos a movernos juntos al ritmo de la canción. Nuestras mejillas estaban juntas cuando habló.

_-es mi canción favorita-_su voz sonó algo ronca y yo sonreí por ello.

La giré para pegar su espalda con mi torso mientras la acercaba contra mis caderas. Volvió a temblar y echó la cabeza hacía atrás a la vez que jadeaba. Yo acerqué la cara a su cuello y murmuré en su oíd.

_-voy a hacer que te gusté más aún_-advertí-_va a ser una canción que NUNCA olvidarás. _

Apreté el agarre de una de las manos que tenía ahora en su estómago y la otra la bajé hasta su entrepierna tocándola por encima del pantalón. Se tensó pero no se quejó y yo cogí eso como una invitación a seguir.

Lentamente, metí mi mano dentro de su pantalón y deslicé mis dedos por debajo de su tanga. Bella echó al cabeza atrás instintivamente y jadeó fuerte en mi oído. Eso hizo que mi erección creciese.

Me restregué contra ella mientras masajeaba su clítoris y ella temblaba en mis brazos. Tenía la certeza de que si no hubiese estado agarrándola por al cintura se habría caído pues tenía las piernas de mantequilla.

La canción seguía sonando mientras 3 de mis dedos bombeaban dentro de ella y uno acariciaba su punto más sensible acrecentando el placer. Bella tenía la cabeza completamente tumbada en mi hombro izquierdo y los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

_-eso es Bella_-le susurraba al oído yo-_excítate para mí. Quiero que sientas todo lo que yo siento._

_-Dios…Edward…_-me decía entrecortadamente-_está…genial…_

_-muy bien preciosa-_le di un lametón en la oreja que la hizo gemir en alto haciendo que un chico de al lado se girase a mirar.

Yo le devolví la mirada intimidante y apartó la vista de nosotros después de abrir mucho los ojos por lo que estábamos haciendo.

_-Edward…-_la voz de Bella me trajo otra vez a lo que estaba haciendo-_más fuerte…dale más fuerte. _

Acudí a sus plegarias incrementando la velocidad de mis movimientos a la vez que escuchaba a Bella gemir cada vez más incontroladamente.

_-si…así Edward…-_gemía-_dale…así… _

_-córrete pequeña_-dije también ronco-_hazme feliz. _

_-Edward…_-la notaba llegar al final-¡_Edward! ¡Edward! _

Los últimos acordes de la canción y el coro de gente cantándola aplacaron nuestros orgasmos que salieron de nuestras bocas a la vez como feroces rugidos de leones. Porque si…aunque pareciese extraño, el haber excitado tanto a Bella acarreó lo mismo en mí y me vine a la vez que ella.

Saqué la mano de su pantalón y la lamí, haciendo desaparecer los restos de la excitación de Bella.

_-sabes delicioso_-le comenté al oído haciendo que se estremeciera.

Cuando empezó la siguiente canción aún estábamos cogiendo aire.

_-si me sueltas me caigo_-me advirtió.

Sonreí y la estreché contra mí con ambos brazos para darle después un beso en el cuello. Pasaron unos segundos antes de poder serenarnos y que ella se soltase de mi agarre.

_- Vamos, tenemos que ir con los demás_-dijo para ir hacia delante donde sus amigos no se habían percatado de nada de lo sucedido.

Pero yo estaba seguro que de que mis boxers en ese momento necesitarían un lavado urgente…


	37. Chapter 37

_**aupa mis pervertidas preferidas!**_

**_que tal todo¿?_**

**_gora el club de las pervers!creo poder decir que este es el fic de nuestro club xD_**

**_así que al lista quedaría algo así como...(por orden de pedida de acceso al club)_**

_perver número 1: Impassegirl89(creadora del club yujuu)_

_2)camii granger_

_3)akako cullen_

_4)zoe love potter_

_5)C-Marian-T-H-Cullen_

_6)dianita cullen_

_7)Koko7180_

_8)Montse_

_9)Nanii_

_10)allexxmasencullen_

_11)__aprilEXB_

_12)__Samanta-m_

_13)__ERY MALFOY_

_14)OrCullen_

_15)annabbel_

_16)__Mai Cullen_

_17)__kathyta90_

_18)Jan3th(mi número favorito aproposito)_

_19)__yurii cullen_

_20)__Shantal angel_

_21)__plinka anly772_

_22)__GinWindenham_

_23)__nonblondes_

_24)__M._

_25)__Dark Cullen_

_26)__ELY CULLEN_

_27)dany_

_28)__pilikali_

_29)mariaklacullen_

_30)__Leia Fenix_

_31)__belencullenss_

_32)__karenziithaa_

_33)__Elea-chan_

_34)erive-noa_

_35)_maria jose

_36)_PknaPcosa

37)Belen Cullen

38)Chiara hale

39)andre

nueva

40)3rill Cullen(te ha costado!)

41)Lily Jane Granger

_**zoe love potter**_:vaya con tu amigo...no quieor preguntar que es lo que hizo...

_**C-Marian-T-H-Cullen:**_yo tampoco sabía...mi retorcida emntepervertida me sorpende hasta a mí...

**_PknaPcosa_**:naaaaaaa...con que no les vea se conforman...xD

**_salesia_**:si provoco que te entren gans de ir a un concierto seré feliz...los artistas tiene que ganar su dinero xD

**_annitaa:_**espero que disfrutases al ducha xD

**_Koko7180_**:mi niña!gracias pro apoyarme en todas las historias!amz!

**_cinderella191_**:unos capis...

**_Samanta-m:_**si!es un picón...peor no se resiste a Bella...esa canción de MM me encanta...otra de mis fantasias!

**_Chiara hale_**:a mí también me encantan esas frases...y lo de los dedos si...es depende quien te haga...esa canción...hablando burramente me pone mogollón...se lo dije a mi mejor amigo que la próxima vez que lo hicieramos quería esa de fondo y así ganaba punto(una istoria larga lo de mi amigo...palabras textuales de una de mis amigas era un "follamigo", mi teoria:cuando nos juntabamos nos liabamos xD)joe cuando te contesto a los comentarios se me va la olla maoz xD

**_andre_**:tranquila si no puedes poner reviews

**_ERY MALFOY_**:no es ningún recuerdo personal(por ahora) y si que me enorgullezco!

**_Natsu_**:yo em dejaría hacer "de todo"

**_Gehry-Girl_**:con el otro habría sido dificil...

**_Belen Cullen_**:la relación sigue...xD

_**camii granger**_:cosass de la edad y asl hormonas...

**_3rill Cullen_**:ves!faltabas tú aqui...mi mente pervertida vuela en este fic xD y si...tus reviews te harían casi la namber gun xD

**_Nanii_**:como digo yo"al que no el guste que no mire..." tienes el siguiente capo de "el año de los cambios" por si te interesa!

**_Lily Jane Granger_**:todo en este fic es pervertido...aestá avisado de antes...buenvenida!

_**AVISO:A AÑGUNA QUE ME HA DICHO QUE LA AGREGUE...NO ME DEJA AGREGAR A LA GENTE AL**__** MSN ASÍ QUE SI QUEREIS TENEIS EN MI PERFIL MI MSN Y ME AGREGAIS...PEOR DECIDME DE DONDE VENIS**_

**_PSD2. no se que coño apsa peor me toca las que ahora cuando copie el texto que quiero subir aqui me salga todo en un parrafo!y tengo que andar separando todo wuaaaaaaa. _**

**_porque os adoro...si no...no vovlería a subir capi..._**

**_bueno otro capi más de esta historia_**

**_me encanta el club...cada ves somos más las pervertidas y e de decir que me alegra saber que no soy la única!_**

**_y otra cosa: PARA CUALQUIER DUDA O SUGERENCIA ESTOY ABIERTA A VOSOTRAS!si teneis ideas o lo que querais decirme adelante os lo agradeceré!_**

**_espero que no os decepcioné..._**

**_aqui dejo otro capi nuevo de "hot summer"_**

**_espero que os guste!_**

**_os adoro mis pervers!_**

**_muaks!_**

**_Impass*_**

_**ÍTULO DEDICADO A**Leia Fenix**QUE FUE LA SIGUIENTE EN APUNTARSE A MI CLUB. ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE WAPISIMA!(iran por oden las deicatorias xD)**_

**_sigo con antojo a pastel...jum_**

**_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()_**

**P.O.V. Edward**

Después del concierto cada uno se fue a su casa y a Bella y a mí nos llevaron en coche hasta la puerta.

Me frustró ver a Emmett esperando a que llegásemos "sanos y salvos" como él dijo; por su culpa no pude darle un "beso de buenas noches" a Bella cuando se metió en su habitación.

Entré en la de Emmett y le dije que iba a ducharme.

Al desnudarme pude comprobar que el boxer no había salido bien parado de nuestro encuentro y decidí que tenía que lavarlo yo; no quería que nadie viese eso, a saber lo que pensarían si lo echaba a lavar junto con las otras ropas. Al salir del baño vi que mi compañero de cuarto se había quedado dormido así que guardé las cosas, cogí el boxer y bajé a la cocina a lavarlo.

Di la luz y fui hasta el lavadero para encargarme de ello. Abrí el grifo y dejé que corriera para que el agua se calentase. Recé para que nadie bajase a tomar agua ni nada por el estilo pero mis plegarias no fueron escuchadas pues en pocos segundos escuché un ruido y solo me dio tiempo a darme la vuelta y esconder el boxer detrás de mí a la vez que encontraba a Bella en el umbral de la puerta.

_-¿Qué haces aquí?-_pregunté horrorizado porque me hubiese pillado con las manos en la masa.

_-no podía dormir_-contentó simplemente_-¿Qué tienes ahí?_

_-na…nada_-balbucee escondiendo más aún mi boxer.

_-venga Edward_-ella se acercó a mí_-¿Qué escondes?_

_-no es nada Bella-_contesté.

_-¿no vas a enseñármelo?-_preguntó con un mohín.

Negué con la cabeza. Entonces ella se acercó a mí y puso sus manos en mi pecho descubierto pues solo estaba con el pantalón del pijama. Empecé a ponerme nervioso al no saber que era lo que iba a hacer.

_-Edward…-_murmuró en un intento de convencerme.

Empezó a hacer círculos en mi pecho y estuve a punto de ceder hasta que me di cuenta de que era lo que le enseñaría.

_-no es nada Bella_-repetí.

Puso cara disconforme así que intenté cambiar de tema.

_-¿Qué tal el concierto?-_le pregunté como que no quería la cosa_-¿te lo has pasado bien?_

Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su boca. Se acercó a mí y poniéndose de puntillas puso su cara a milímetros de la mía.

_-ha sido el mejor concierto de mi vida-_contestó mientras su dulce aliento chocaba con mi boca.

Las ganas de besarla me invadieron al ver como su boca permanecía ligeramente abierta, como invitándome a beber de ella.

_-¿y tú?-_preguntó acortando más la distancia de forma que sus labios rozaron los míos_-¿te lo has pasado bien?_

_-como nunca_-me sinceré intentando resistirme a lanzarme a ella.

_-me alegra_-dijo moviendo de un lado a otro su cara de forma que sus labios pasaban por encima de los míos de derecha a izquierda y al revés.

No pude aguantarlo más; la sujeté con una mano por la nuca y la besé. Ella sonrió contra mi boca, satisfecha de lo que había conseguido. Sus manos volaron a mis cabellos mientras las mías rodearon su estrecha cintura.

Bella bajó los brazos para acariciar mi torso y luego empujarme haciéndome caer en una de las sillas que había en la cocina. Se sentó encima de mí a horcajadas y volvió a besarme.

Perdí la noción del tiempo y mi mente voló lejos de todo pensando solo en los besos que estaba dando y recibiendo de Bella. Cerré los ojos transportándome a un mundo perfecto donde solo estábamos Bella y yo. Un mundo en el que ella correspondía a mis sentimientos y me amaba tanto como yo a ella.

Pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sus labios abandonaron los míos.

Gruñí por el corte y abrí los ojos para ver que había detenido a Bella. La encontré en la misma posición que tenía anteriormente, a horcajadas sobre mí, solo que mirando curiosamente algo que alzaba con la mano.

Me congelé al descubrir que lo que tenía era mi boxer.

"¿Cuándo me lo ha quitado? Claro…cuando me besó…tramposa…"

_-¿esto era lo que escondías? ¿Por que?-_preguntó algo confusa pero al girara la tela descubrió el pastel-_a…vale…_

_-Bella…yo…_-sentía mi cara arder.

_-me siento…-_buscaba las palabras adecuadas-_halagada imagino._

_-Bella lo siento… ¿Qué?-"_halagada".

_-si bueno debería sentirme así, ¿no?-_fruncí el ceño-_es decir…eso lo he provocado yo… ¿verdad?_

_-aja_-fue lo único que atiné a decir.

Bella se acercó a mí y me habló muy cerca con tono sugerente.

_-me pone a mil saber que soy yo la que consigue esas reacciones en ti_-esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso; la apreté contra mí y la besé con pasión.

Soltó mis boxers que cayeron al suelo mientras sus dedos se enredaban en mi pelo. Bajé las manos para posarlas en sus muslos que estaban desnudos gracias al pequeño pantalón de pijama. Ella gimió al sentirme acariciándolos.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada más ella se separó de mí. Abrí los ojos para verla frente a mí con los labios hinchados. Era lo más sexy que había visto nunca.

_-creo que es mejor que vayamos a dormir-_susurró.

Gemí en disconformidad y ella rió.

_-venga que Emmy puede levantarse_-me dio un leve beso en los labios y se levantó.

Anduvo hasta la puerta y se giró.

_-por cierto_-dijo-_no tardes mucho en acabar de lavar eso._

Me guiñó un ojo señalando el boxer del suelo y se fue de allí. Suspiré sonoramente echando al cabeza hacia atrás.

"esta chica me va ha volver loco…"


	38. Chapter 38

_**aupa mis pervertidas preferidas!**_

**_que tal todo¿?_**

**_gora el club de las pervers!creo poder decir que este es el fic de nuestro club xD_**

**_así que al lista quedaría algo así como...(por orden de pedida de acceso al club)_**

_perver número 1: Impassegirl89(creadora del club yujuu)_

_2)camii granger_

_3)akako cullen_

_4)zoe love potter_

_5)C-Marian-T-H-Cullen_

_6)dianita cullen_

_7)Koko7180_

_8)Montse_

_9)Nanii_

_10)allexxmasencullen_

_11)__aprilEXB_

_12)__Samanta-m_

_13)__ERY MALFOY_

_14)OrCullen_

_15)annabbel_

_16)__Mai Cullen_

_17)__kathyta90_

_18)Jan3th(mi número favorito aproposito)_

_19)__yurii cullen_

_20)__Shantal angel_

_21)__plinka anly772_

_22)__GinWindenham_

_23)__nonblondes_

_24)__M._

_25)__Dark Cullen_

_26)__ELY CULLEN_

_27)dany_

_28)__pilikali_

_29)mariaklacullen_

_30)__Leia Fenix_

_31)__belencullenss_

_32)__karenziithaa_

_33)__Elea-chan_

_34)erive-noa_

_35)_maria jose

_36)_PknaPcosa

37)Belen Cullen

38)Chiara hale

39)andre

nueva

40)3rill Cullen(te ha costado!)

41)Lily Jane Granger

**_Chiara hale_**:tía...somos tal para cual xD a mí también me gusta cuando tengo poder sobre el chico...aunque otars veces dejo que cojan las riendas...;p y mirando lo que te pas aa tí...pobre de tu novio que habrá veces que la "evidencia" lo delatará en sitios no oportunos xD mi historia con el "follamigo"(aún me parto el culo con el nombre..que se le va a hacer...soy rara xD) es bastante muy larga...aunque pro desgracia no acabó bien...

**_akako cullen_**:falta un par de capis para la declaración...lasai ya llegará!y claro...¿quien no se sertiría alagada?xD

**_beeleen_**:atualizo lo más rápiod posible porque se lo quees estar esperandoa que llegue el capi xD

**_Samanta-m:_**Emmett estaba en la aprte de arriba de la casa y ellos abajo...y yo tampoco em imagino...creo que me moriría de la vergüenza aunque fuese normal...

**_salesia_**:si...tendrá que gaurdar la "espada" xD. menos mal que emmett duerme...si no se preuntaría porque Edward llegá así a la habitación y no me imagino a este dando escusas...

**_camii granger:_**en realidad ambos se quedaron con als ganas...peor Bella fue lógica...

**_dark warrior 1000:_**en pocas palabras...Edward NO ES PRÁCTICO xD

**_:_**me alegra que em dejes review!no es lo más importante...eso es el que a la gente el guste mi fic pero simrpe anima y me dna más ganas de escribir...

**_zoe love potter_**:yo contestó rápido a los reviews...

**_belencullenss_**:ya em gustaría tenr a Edwrad para mí...con o sin boxers si eh entendido...¿se fue encima del pantalón DE ELLA? xD lo de la idea si ha sido sin peli tranqui...aqui todas tenemos mente pervers...me gusta al idea...por ahora lo de público lo utilizo en este capi ahber si te gusta pero tengo otra pequeña idea en emtne...

**_C-Marian-T-H_**-Cullen:bueno...creo que todo el mundo lo escondería...yo or lo menos...

**_Gehry-Girl_**:se...Bella por un día pensó con la cabeza...

**_PknaPcosa:_**ven al otro como que lo quiere por sexo así que aprovechan lo que tienen...al final si se dieron besito de buenas noches xD

_**Natsu**_:que les pesquen..eos me suena...(ya evrás...)aproposito...creo que fuiste tú la que em digiste que podía ahcer uan historía de dos prsonajes de "amanecer". bueno...aún lo estoy leyendo(lo compré ayer y hoy no he podido leerm solo ayer a la noche y voy por la 349 aún) así que cuando acabe te aviso si eso y me dices!

**_Dark Cullen_**:¿enserio es de tus favorita? em alaga!:D tranqui por no pder dejar reviews;)

**_Nanii:_**totalmente de acuerdo...teniendo a uno así cualquiera se alagaría...el fic de "el año de los cambios" lo subo por tí proque eres la única que lo lee pero me da igual;D

**_Belen Cullen_**:siempre me ha gustado faceta tramposa muajaja

**_andre:_**bueno Edward no se quejará!después de esa confesión...

**_ERY MALFOY_**:iempo al tiempo con lo de Emy cariño...por ahora te dejo que lo cuides;P

**_Krosp:_**buedno los apdres no estan en acsa(viajes de negocios) y solo está Emmett que estaba dormido...

**_pilikali_**:he tardado en actualizar pero ahñi va

**_Leia Fenix:_**oye si em dejas reviews en ambos capis yo soy más feliz aún:D espero que te gustase!

**_nonblondes_**:Bellamente que deberíamso teenr todas xD

**_Koko7180:_**si vaya pillada ñpero bueno no ha acabado mal del todo(un ppoco de dolor de huede Edward pero vamos...)spero que te vaya todo bien que hace mucho que no se de í!tk mi niña!

**_ELY CULLEN_**:estamos de antojo!tú y yo...yo quiero pastel :P:P:P

_**Nanii:**_hola otra vez!xD es que estoy liada con la uni y eso así que ahora tardaré un poco ma´en subir capis!actualizaré lo más rápido qeu pueda lo prometo!

**_Sofilin:_**estaba actualizando cuando me ha llegado tu alerta xD

_**AVISO:A AÑGUNA QUE ME HA DICHO QUE LA AGREGUE...NO ME DEJA AGREGAR A LA GENTE AL**__** MSN ASÍ QUE SI QUEREIS TENEIS EN MI PERFIL MI MSN Y ME AGREGAIS...PEOR DECIDME DE DONDE VENIS**_

**_PSD2. no se que coño apsa peor me toca las que ahora cuando copie el texto que quiero subir aqui me salga todo en un parrafo!y tengo que andar separando todo wuaaaaaaa. _**

**_porque os adoro...si no...no vovlería a subir capi..._**

**_bueno otro capi más de esta historia_**

**_me encanta el club...cada ves somos más las pervertidas y e de decir que me alegra saber que no soy la única!_**

**_y otra cosa: PARA CUALQUIER DUDA O SUGERENCIA ESTOY ABIERTA A VOSOTRAS!si teneis ideas o lo que querais decirme adelante os lo agradeceré!_**

**_espero que no os decepcioné..._**

**_aqui dejo otro capi nuevo de "hot summer"_**

**_espero que os guste!_**

**_os adoro mis pervers!_**

**_muaks!_**

**_Impass*_**

_**ÍTULO DEDICADO A**belencullenss**QUE FUE LA SIGUIENTE EN APUNTARSE A MI CLUB. ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE WAPISIMA!(iran por oden las deicatorias xD)**_

**_sigo con antojo a pastel...jum_**

**_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()_**

**P.O.V. Bella**

Desde el encuentro aquella noche con Edward no nos habíamos vuelto a liar. Ahora nos comportábamos como simples amigos. Y todo porque yo se lo pedí.

**_Flashback _**

_-Edward…creo que deberíamos dejarlo_-le dije un día que estábamos solos en la cocina fregando.

_-¿dejar el que?-_preguntó confuso mientras secaba un plato hondo.

_-de…tener encontronazos_-frunció el ceño-_de liarnos._

_-¿Por qué?-_distinguí un brillo de tristeza en sus ojos pero pensé que debió de haber sido mi imaginación.

_-cuando te vayas voy a volverme loca sin tener tanto sexo seguido_-reí-_no bueno y encima Emmett nos va a pillar al final…y creo que te matará si lo descubre…_

_-¿estas segura?_

_-si…_

_-entonces vale._

**_Fin del flashbacks_**

En realidad…no había estado menos segura en mi vida. En realidad quería alejarme de él para así poder olvidarlo o por lo menos que no se me hiciese tan duro cuando se fuera…pero lo echaba de menos…y el verlo cada día en mi casa no ayudaba en absoluto…

Íbamos de camino a casa de los Hale donde Alice y los gemelos nos esperaban. Vivían en un gran edificio de más de 20 pisos. Menos mal que tenía ascensor porque su apartamento estaba en el último…

Tocamos el timbre y una risueña Alice nos abrió el portal. En frente del ascensor había una pareja esperando.

Cuando llegó, Emmett, Jacob y Sunshine entraron y como no cabíamos más Edward y yo decidimos ir en el siguiente. Solo había un ascensor así que tuvimos que esperar a que llegase arriba y volviese a bajar y la verdad es que era algo lento. Mientras tanto un niño pequeño se puso a nuestro lado esperando también.

Por fin llegó y los tres entramos dentro.

_-¿a que piso van?-_preguntó educado el niñito.

_-al último guapo_-sonreí viendo como se giraba e intentaba alcanzar un botón_-¿a cual vas tú pequeño? ¿Quieres que el de yo?_

_-mi mamá dice que no debo decir donde vivo-_respondió sorprendiéndome.

_-haces muy bien_-aplaudí-_pero no llegas a darle…tranquilo…solo el daré._

_-al 13_-contestó-_muchas gracias señorita._

_-de nada_-le di y el elevador comenzó a ascender.

Íbamos por el piso 5 cuando Edward se puso detrás de mí me susurró al oído.

_-¿sabes? Esto me trae buenos recuerdos…-_dijo con su aterciopelada voz.

_-¿el que?-_dije ingenuamente.

_-el estar contigo en un ascensor_-su aliento chocó con mi cuello.

Me estremecí al darme cuenta de que hablaba. La primera vez que nos habíamos acostado había sido gracias a un juego empezado por mí en el ascensor del hotel donde nos hospedábamos. Aunque esa vez había sido gracias al alcohol…

_-si…-_dije-_recuerdo que te aprovechaste un poco de mi estado…_

_-venga Bella_-me sorprendí al sentir sus brazos rodearme la cintura-_fuiste tú la que me provocaste…_

_-mmm…-_rezongué-_no te estaba provocando…solo era una apuesta…y la gané apropósito…aún me debes algo…_

_-luego dices que no me provocas…-_dijo empezando a besar mi cuello-_sabes que te doy lo que quieras…_

_-Edward_-dije moviéndome un poco para que se soltase-_no estamos solos en el ascensor…_

Pero él hizo caso omiso a mi comentario y me di la vuelta. Quedamos cara a cara. Se recostó en la pared del ascensor y me atrajo a él en un fuerte abrazo dejándome a escasos centímetros de sus labios. Me miró intensamente con sus ojos esmeralda en los que me perdí.

"tramposo" pensé.

_-Edward…-_pero no me dio tiempo a hablar más.

Recorrió la distancia que nos separaba y atrapó mis labios con los suyos. Gemí al saborearlo. Me volvía loca.

Sentí el ascensor pararse y la puerta abrirse. Escuché la vocecita del niño decir un "adiós" pero Edward no me dejó separarme de él para despedirme.

Las puertas volvieron a cerrarse y al de unos pocos segundos empezó a subir otra vez hacia nuestro piso.

Pude apartarme para coger aire lo justo, él seguía con sus manos aferrando fuertemente mi cintura. Intenté hablarme pero su boca en mi cuello dificultaba la salida de mis palabras.

_-Edward…-_dije entre jadeos-_habíamos dicho que no íbamos a volver a hacerlo…_

_-lo siento Bella_-dijo levantando la cabeza y mirándome directo a los ojos-_no puedo resistirme a ti._

Volvió a apoderarse de mi boca y mi cordura se puso en evidencia. Le seguí el beso intentando concentrarme en conseguir algo de fuerza para separarnos; quería alejarme de él para olvidarlo. Sus labios volaron de nuevo a mi cuello dejando mi boca libre que soltaba pequeños jadeos al compás de sus succiones.

_-Edward…-_volví a intentar-_no deberíamos…_

Pero mis palabras se perdieron en mi garganta a la vez que mi cordura se esfumó; Edward había levantado la falda de vuelo que llevaba en esos momentos y la subió hasta agarrarme fuertemente del trasero de forma que me excitó terriblemente.

Eché la cabeza pata atrás por el gusto y de paso di más acceso a Edward a mi cuello el cual mordisqueaba a la para que su mano masajeaba mi culo. Metió la mano por el cullote que llevaba y casi pierdo el sentido de lo bien que sentaba que su mano tocase mi piel.

De repente me alzó y girándose me apoyó contra la pared. Entrelacé las piernas alredeor de su cadera. Su cuerpo se amoldaba al mío perfectamente como siempre, mis curvas contra sus músculos. El beso se tornó más apasionado aún y sentí como si el ascensor se calentase a 1000 grados.

Con la mano de mi trasero sin mover, ascendió la otra masajeándome un pecho mientras jadeaba. Podía notas su excitación contra mi entrepierna haciendo que me mojase más y más. Empezó a bajar sus labios a la vez que su mano besando mi cuello y yendo directamente a mi entrepierna. Un calor más intenso se apoderó de mí mientras sus dedos se adentraron dentro de mí y gemía.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás por inercia y me la golpee contra la pared pero estaba tan excitada que ni siquiera sentí daño. Edward sonrió contra la piel Demi hombro que ahora estaba besando y lamiendo.

Pero yo no quería risitas, en ese momento estaba desesperada. Desesperada por sentirle dentro de mí. Desesperada por que apagase ese fuego que había encendido en mí. Desesperada porque me hiciese el amor.

Y desesperada como estaba, metí la mano entre nuestros cuerpos para desabrochar su pantalón y con fuerza empujarlo hacia abajo. Seguido bajé lo suficiente su boxer para sacar su miembro y sin darle tiempo a decir nada lo llevé a mi cavidad. Edward levantó la cabeza de e hueco de mi cuello sorprendido pero yo ame arquee pidiendo lo que quería; me comprendió al instante.

Me estampó más contra la pared hundiéndose hasta el fondo en mí. Grité de placer su nombre tan alto que me dio la impresión que de que los de fuera del elevador también me habían oído. Nunca lo había sentido tan dentro de mí, tan grande y duro…quizás se trataba de que nunca me hubiera sentido tan deseosa de que entrara en mí…

Empezó a moverse adentro ya fuera de mí acompasadamente mientras ambos gemíamos descontroladamente y yo le arañaba la espalda por debajo de su camiseta. Yo, me apretaba más contra él y me soltaba de forma que entrase más hasta el fondo en cada embestida.

Noté como el ascensor paraba y entre mi visa nublada pude ver como las puertas se abrían en el piso 17 y una chica miraba sorprendida y avergonzada dentro.

Edward también lo sintió pero cuando fue a apartarse de mí lo agarré con más fuerza y lo aprisioné con un beso que dejaba claro que lo lamentaría si paraba en ese instante.

Me obedeció y oí las puertas cerrarse tras su espalda; la chica debió de habérselo pensado mejor antes de entrar.

Siguió penetrándome hasta que empecé a sentir el calor propio del orgasmo. Entonces le insté a ir más rápido sobre todo cuando vi que apenas quedaban 3 pisos para alcanzar al que íbamos. Incrementó la velocidad de las embestidas y el placer empezó a recorrerme desde las puntas del pelo hasta los dedos de los pies hasta que al final acabó aglomerándose todo en mi punto débil creando una satisfacción tan grande que exploté en el mayor orgasmo que nunca había tenido. Lancé un grito desgarrador que Edward silenció besándome con pasión haciendo que su orgasmo y el mío se entremezclasen junto con nuestras lenguas.

Acabamos segundos antes de llegar al piso de Alice. Edward apoyó el peso de su cuerpo en mí contra la pared agotado y yo hundí mi cara en su hombro. Cuando las puertas se abrieron aún estaba dentro de mí pero por suerte no había nadie en el estrecho pasillo.

Edward se separó de mí un poco y lo miré a la cara.

_-te has portado chavalin-_le dije sonriente.-_has estado genial. _

_-hemos estado genial-_contradijo sonriendo también.

Desenredé las piernas y caí al suelo. Me coloqué bien el cullote y la falda mientras Edward hacía lo propio con su boxer y su pantalón.

_-parece ser que no estamos muy de acuerdo en eso de separarnos desde ya…-_comenté aún cogiendo aire.

_-pienso aprovechar todo el tiempo posible junto a ti_-respondió acorralándome contra la pared y volviendo a besarme.

Volví a corresponderle; no me cansaría nunca de besarle ni de estar con él.

De repente escuchamos una puerta abrirse y nos separamos instantáneamente. Tenía narices que después de hacer hecho el amor delante de una chica y ni siquiera haber parado nos sobresaltásemos ahora por un beso. La cabeza de Alice apareció por el hueco de la puerta.

_-¡ah! ¡Estáis ahí!-_exclamó-tardabais tanto que me han mandado a buscaros.

Miró a Edward con una mirada que no supe descifrar y él gruñó.

_-el ascensor ha parado en más de un piso-_no era del todo mentira-_y ha subido muy lento._

_-bueno venga daros prisa que todo esperan._

Se fue danzando hacia una puerta y desapareció por ella dejándola abierta para que entrásemos. Edward me cogió la mano y me atrajo a él posesivamente para besarme una vez y luego seguir el camino que había cogido su hermana, guiñándome un ojo antes de adentrarse al piso.


	39. Chapter 39

_**aupa mis pervertidas preferidas!**_

**_que tal todo¿?_**

**_gora el club de las pervers!creo poder decir que este es el fic de nuestro club xD_**

**_así que al lista quedaría algo así como...(por orden de pedida de acceso al club)_**

_perver número 1: Impassegirl89(creadora del club yujuu)_

_2)camii granger_

_3)akako cullen_

_4)zoe love potter_

_5)C-Marian-T-H-Cullen_

_6)dianita cullen_

_7)Koko7180_

_8)Montse_

_9)Nanii_

_10)allexxmasencullen_

_11)__aprilEXB_

_12)__Samanta-m_

_13)__ERY MALFOY_

_14)OrCullen_

_15)annabbel_

_16)__Mai Cullen_

_17)__kathyta90_

_18)Jan3th(mi número favorito aproposito)_

_19)__yurii cullen_

_20)__Shantal angel_

_21)__plinka anly772_

_22)__GinWindenham_

_23)__nonblondes_

_24)__M._

_25)__Dark Cullen_

_26)__ELY CULLEN_

_27)dany_

_28)__pilikali_

_29)mariaklacullen_

_30)__Leia Fenix_

_31)__belencullenss_

_32)__karenziithaa_

_33)__Elea-chan_

_34)erive-noa_

_35)_maria jose

_36)_PknaPcosa

37)Belen Cullen

38)Chiara hale

39)andre

nueva

40)3rill Cullen(te ha costado!)

41)Lily Jane Granger

_**Koko7180:**_bueno...digamos que el ascensor era muy lento(no la verdad es que no setarda tan poco pero bueno...dejemoslo...)gracias por apoyarme aunque apenas sepamos de la otra!te quieor!

**_PknaPcosa_**:jajaja y también quiero hacer "nada" con Edward xD. pero bueno...no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro...y atran en darse cuenta...

_**Miri**_:me alegra que te guste!nunca em habías firmado, no¿?epseor seguir viendote!

**_akako cullen_**:tranquila no queda mucho para la declaración...haber como sale...y bueno ella lo pide por su bien pero no puede resisitirse...

_**salesia**_:dudo que hubieran podido esperar a encontrar un ascensor de carga xD yo tampoco lo he probado...no he llegado a tanto por lo menos pero ya me buscaré a alguien xD

**_pilikali_**:y tampoc...yo quisiera estar en lugar de Bella!

**_belencullenss:_**hombre ya que estabna en ello...pues acababan!xD en onde vivo empieza el otoño xD bua te odio...me has hehco caer y verlo!el beso del video!y quería aguantar!ahora em quita lacosa de ver la peli...no!e 5 de didciembre estoy en el cine como em llamo Iraide Aguirre Dominguez!

**_camii granger:_**ya somos dos con infarto

_**C-Marian-T-H-Cullen:**_bueno...más que nada es pobre chica proque el niño solo llegó a ver beos...(aunque para su edad suficiente!)

**_kathyta90:_**estaban demasiado ocupados para pensar en botones...

**_Natsu 7:_**vale que yo sepa por lo que voy leyendo aún no han salido personajes nuevos así que...a bueno puede..no voy a ponerlo aqui pero puede que sean unos que pienso...cuando lo acabe enetero(aún voy por la 560 porque solo he podido leer dos noches) te aviso y si eso lo inetnto;

**_:_**yo si algún día conozco a Edward(o al que sea Edwrad) me pego a él con lotite!

**_Chiara hale:_**vale ya se algo más de tí...aparte de que ers una pervertida a la que el gusta el sexo mañanero(y a quien no¿?) tu novio se llama Alvaro...xD.(eso me recuerda a un álvaro que era mi mejor amigo de txiki pero nso separamos y ahora lo veo y es la de "hijo mío!¿cuando has crecido? yo no te recordaba tan buenorro...)(vale deficnitivamente en tus contestaciones se me va la olla...espero que no te importe que ponga cosas así aqui...es que nunca mando privados).oye pues si vas así a casa alvaro me lo va a agradecer toda la vida xD ya se la cobrearé xDxDxD

_**Natsu:**_vale!yo seguiré contestando a los dos si tengo tiempo xD yo no he probado esos lugares(no todos vamos) pero creeme...me gustan todos xD

**_Nanii:_**pobre niño, ¿verdad? ni decirle adiós le dejan a Bella..peor a quien queremos engañar...tú y yo tampoco pensaríamso en eso en ese momento!

**_Gehry-Girl_**:si!tengo mente maligna muajaja digamso que tengo ucha imaginación...

**_Belen Cullen_**:quien sabe...

_**Sofilin:**_no..no se dna cuenta...son un poco tontos...

_**zoe love potter:**_paciencia...no queda mucho...

**_Samanta-m:_**joe por vuestros comentarios parece que os voy a traumatizar...no se si debería dejar de escribir este fic...

_**AVISO:A AÑGUNA QUE ME HA DICHO QUE LA AGREGUE...NO ME DEJA AGREGAR A LA GENTE AL**__** MSN ASÍ QUE SI QUEREIS TENEIS EN MI PERFIL MI MSN Y ME AGREGAIS...PEOR DECIDME DE DONDE VENIS**_

**_PSD2. no se que coño apsa peor me toca las que ahora cuando copie el texto que quiero subir aqui me salga todo en un parrafo!y tengo que andar separando todo wuaaaaaaa. _**

**_porque os adoro...si no...no vovlería a subir capi..._**

**_bueno otro capi más de esta historia_**

**_me encanta el club...cada ves somos más las pervertidas y e de decir que me alegra saber que no soy la única!_**

**_y otra cosa: PARA CUALQUIER DUDA O SUGERENCIA ESTOY ABIERTA A VOSOTRAS!si teneis ideas o lo que querais decirme adelante os lo agradeceré!_**

**_espero que no os decepcioné..._**

**_aqui dejo otro capi nuevo de "hot summer"_**

**_espero que os guste!_**

**_os adoro mis pervers!_**

**_muaks!_**

**_Impass*_**

_**ÍTULO DEDICADO A**karenziithaa**QUE FUE LA SIGUIENTE EN APUNTARSE A MI CLUB. ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE WAPISIMA!(iran por oden las deicatorias xD)**_

**_siento haber tardado tanto!ahora mismo estoy muy liada y no tengo tiempo para escribri aenas...ne mis tiempos libre lo hago espero que em perdoneis..._**

**_buneo ahora en vez de antojo de pastel tengo antojo de un tequila ñam ñam...el capi se me ha ocurrido proque hace dos sábados me tomé mi rpimer tequila con limón y sal(si...soy rara y siempre em tomaba tequila solo y nunca había provaodo de la otra forma...) y estábamos 3 amigas y una me contó como en elagunos sitios se hacía el juego que he escrito para tomarlo...(yo decidí que tenía ue buscarme un buenorro para ponerlo en práctica)espero que os guste..._**

**_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()_**

**P.O.V. Edward**

Tuvimos una agradable velada con nuestros amigos en casa de los Hale.

Comimos y reímos contando anécdotas graciosas en las que Emmett se dedicaba a ridiculizar a Bella. Gracias a eso a ella se le quedó un deliciosamente sensual y tierno rojo permanente en las mejillas.

Yo me quedaba embobado mirándola; era tan guapa…pero tuve que dejar de mirarla cuando vi como mi hermana me miraba suspicaz y soltaba risitas ahogadas que no podía explicar cuando le preguntaban.

Cuando íbamos a irnos mi hermana nos paró.

_-¡Ey! ¿Qué tal si esta noche vamos a alguna disco?-_preguntó.

_-me parece bien_-dijo Rosalie secundada por Bella.

_-¡bien!-_se levantó y empezó a empujarnos hacia la salida a los chicos-¡_id a vestiros a casa de los Swan! ¡Nosotras nos cambiamos aquí!_

Prácticamente nos cerró la puerta en las narices y todos nos miramos incrédulos.

A la hora acordada, todos estábamos esperando en el portal de Jasper a las chicas.

Me había puesto unos vaqueros muy oscuros y una camisa negra abierta los tres primeros botones. Había intentado domar mi pelo pero seguía teniendo la misma pinta salvaje que antes de mojarlo.

Miré a mis compañeros que hablaban animadamente.

Emmett vestía un pantalón vaquero desgastado y una camiseta blanca que marcaba todo su pecho. Jasper usaba unos pantalones blancos que sabía que le encantaban a mi hermana y una camiseta azul que destacaba sus ojos. Jacob iba de marrón; no quería fijarme más en él.

Las chicas tardaron unos minutos en aparecer.

Primero aparecieron Alice y Sunshine. Mi hermana llevaba puesto un pantalón vaquero y una camisetita de tirantes blanca y su pelo como siempre loco. La segunda había optado por un sencillo vestido púrpura y se había recogido el pelo con una cinta. Seguido de ellas aparecieron charlando Rosalie y…un ángel. La rubia llevaba unos pantalones de curo pegados y una camiseta roja con mangas anchas que resaltaba su pelo rubio que caía en ondas hasta la cintura.

Pero desde el primer momento en la que la vi, mis ojos no pudieron ver nada que no fuese ella. Como siempre iba preciosa, llevaba una falda hasta medio muslo de color sangre que dejaba ver sus níveas piernas, por encima llevaba una camiseta negra ceñida de palabra de honor. Llevaba el pelo levemente ondulado en las puntas y caían sus bucles en cascada por sus hombros haciéndola parecer un ángel endemoniadamente bello.

_-¿Qué tal?-_preguntó al llegar abajo.

Dio una vuelta a sí misma para que la viésemos bien y su falda hizo vuelo dejando ver un poco más de sus largas piernas. Se me secó la boca.

_-estás preciosa Bella_-alabó Jacob detrás de mí yendo hasta ella y abrazándola.-_voy a tener que cuidar de que nadie se propase hoy con mi txurri…_

Ella le correspondió sonrojada pero rió encantadoramente.

La disco a la que fuimos estaba bastante llena pero rápidamente Alice consiguió una mesa para todos. Por el camino se nos había unido Jessica y los demás. Pedimos unas copas y estuvimos charlando alegremente un rato. Yo no podía dejar de mirar a Bella; estaba tan hermosa…me atrapó varias veces mirándola y se sonrojaba cada vez haciéndola ver más tierna aún.

Como hora y media después, Emmett tuvo la gran idea de ir a tomar todos unos chupitos. Todos aceptamos y fuimos hasta la barra a pedir. Cuando el grandullón pidió una botella de tequila, Bella se quejó. Su hermano intentó convencerla pero ella estaba empeñada. Me acerqué por detrás y me agaché para hablarle al oído.

_-venga Bella_-susurré-_será divertido…_

_-no me gusta el tequila Edward_-aclaró.

_-Bella-_me miró-¿_te acuerdas del concierto de Marilyn Manson?_

_-como para olvidarlo…-_susurró avergonzada.

_-¿te acuerdas como te prometí y cumplí que esa sería tu canción favorita?-_un brillo surcó sus ojos mientras asentía-_te prometo que será el mejor chupito que nunca te vayas a tomar._

Ella tembló al escuchar mi promesa pero aceptó. Entonces me dirigí a los demás.

_-¡Ey chicos!-_llamé-_ella acepta pero tomándolo a mi manera._

_-¿a tu manera?-_preguntó Jasper confuso.

_-¡si, si!-_chilló mi hermana saltando; me miró con cara pícara comprendiendo a lo que me refería.

_-¿Cómo es eso?-_preguntó Sunshine interesada.

-_fijaos en como lo hago._

Llamé al camarero y le pedí limón y sal. Me miraron confusos pero no dijeron nada. Corté el limón en rodajas y los coloqué delante de cada vaso de chupito. Luego tomé una y me dirigí a Bella que estaba a mi lado.

_-abre la boca-_frunció el ceño-_tienes que agarrarlo con la boca._

Me obedeció; se puso el limón en la boca. Cogí el salero y me acerqué a ella.

_-¿confías en mí?-_asintió y casi reí al verla ahí parada con el limón en la boca; estaba tan apetecible…-_tú solo sujeta el limón. Da igual lo que pase, tú solo sujétalo y no dejes que caiga._

Se tensó y la sonreí.

Entonces me agaché hasta su cuello y lo lamí cuidadosamente. La sentí estremecerse bajo mi caricia y sonreí. Me entraron ganas de dejar el chupito ahí tirado y besarla pero era consciente de que todos nuestros amigos nos miraban; incluyendo a Jacob y el hermano de Bella. Lo volví a chupar dejando un rastro húmedo. Cogí el salero y esparcí un poco de sal por encima que quedó adherida a su piel mientras unos pocos granos caían por sus hombros desnudos. Me alejé mirándola. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados cuando me separé pero los abrió rápidamente. La podía notar nerviosa; se notaba que le estaba costando mucho mantener el limón en la boca.

Dejé el salero en la barra y cogí el chupito en la mano. Me volví a acercar a ella que se tensó y la guiñé un ojo antes de hundir mi cara en su cuello y lo lamí saboreando todo lo posible ese contacto con su piel. Pude ver su pecho bajar y subir más rápido ante esa caricia.

Me separé para vaciar de trago el vaso que tenía en la mano y luego clavé mi mirada en la suya. Sus orbes chocolate se incrustaron en mi mente y relucieron en un brillo mezcla de curiosidad, miedo y excitación.

Lentamente acorté la distancia entre nuestras caras y cogí con mi boca el limón, juntando en el camino sus labios contra los míos. Los mantuve unidos durante unos segundos pero luego los aparté a regañadientes. Bella seguía mirándome fijamente cuando hablé a los demás.

_-¿lo habéis entendido?-_pregunté.

Todos asintieron.

_-pero… ¿Por qué lo has tenido que hacer con mi hermanita?-_preguntó Emmett sobre protector.

Me tensé; había olvidado lo mucho que cuidaba de Bella aunque no lo necesitara y lo mucho que Emmett me odiaba en cuestión de chicas. No dejaría que me acercase a su hermana ni eunuco.

_-es la que más cerca estaba_-se metió Alice y yo se lo agradecí en el alma.

_-¡vale!-_eso pareció convencer a Emmett_-¡vamos Rose! ¡Yo lo haré contigo!_

Vi como la agarraba y cogía lo necesario para su propio show.

Me giré hacia Bella para luego distinguir a Jacob yendo hacia ella por detrás. Para mi suerte, Sunshine se metió entre ellos antes de que ni siquiera Bella se percatase y cogió a Jacob llevándoselo al otro lado de la barra.

_-eres malvado Edward Cullen_-volví al vista a Bella que era la que me había hablado_-¿Cómo haces eso delante de mi hermano?-_se acercó un poco a mí-¿_sabes lo que me ha costado no abalanzarme sobre ti?_

_-dudo que más que a mí-_dije sincero.

Ella sonrió de esa manera suya que tenía por la que debían encerrarla para no volver locos a todos los chicos que había en el bar. Luego cogió la rodaja de limón que le tocaba y me la puso en los labios, acariciándolos con los dedos suave y casi imperceptiblemente. Luego agarró el bote de sal y sumergiendo la cara en mi cuello empezó a lamer mi clavícula haciéndome estremecer. Se entretuvo bastante con eso, bastante más que yo, poniendo a prueba mi autocontrol; hasta aquella noche no sabía que tuviese tanto…

Cogió sal en su mano y la esparció por mi cuello. Acto seguido cogió el vaso y se dedicó a lamer ansiosamente todos los granos que tenía pegados a mi piel. Sus manos en mi pecho ardían y el limón en mi boca temblaba.

Cuando acabó, bebió el contenido del vaso y prácticamente se abalanzó sobre mi boca. Hice acopio de todas mis fuerzas para controlarme pero el que a Bella se le ocurriera la genial idea de lamer mis labios justo antes de quitarse no ayudó.

Se separó de mí con una gran sonrisa en la boca.

_-delicioso_-murmuró.

La agarré de la cintura y la empujé a la pista de baile donde empezó a sonar "hot in here" de "Nelly". Ella empezó a menear sus caderas, de un lado a otro. Puse una mano a cada lado de su cadera acercándola más a mí hasta que nuestros cuerpos chocaron; sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrerme entero.

Bella puso sus manos en mi pecho mientras seguía meciéndose al ritmo de la música. Nos mirábamos a los ojos mientras bailábamos y yo cada vez estaba más segura de que estaba total y completamente enamorado de ella.

**P.O.V. Bella**

Después de que Edward cumpliese su promesa, ese chupito había sido y sería el mejor que nunca tomaría, le devolví el "favor" con la misma moneda solo que al no tener a todos mis amigos y sobre todo a mi hermano observando como lo hacía pude hacerlo con algo más de intensidad.

Cuando hube acabado Edward me llevó a la pista de baile donde empezó a sonar una canción pegadiza y nos pusimos a bailar.

Pude sentir que Edward me deseaba como nunca, la idea de haber tomado aquel chupito había sido la mejor idea que veía desde el día del chocolate en la cocina.

Bailábamos bastante pegados cuando giré para dar una vuelta. No llegué a completarla; Edward me rodeó la cintura con sus brazos y pegó mi espalda a su pecho. Aún así no dejamos de movernos ni un instante.

Sentí el aliento de Edward chocar contra mi cuello y me estremecí de placer; si alguien no nos paraba iba a saltarle encima y nadie podría separarme de él en ese momento. Por suerte alguien escuchó mis plegarias; Sunshine apareció y me pidió que la acompañara al baño. Maldiciendo y agradeciendo al mismo tiempo me separé de él y me encaminé al baño con ella.

_-¿Qué ha sido eso?-_preguntó nada más entrar.

_Miré haber si había alguien más pero estábamos solas._

_-no te imaginas como sienta que el hombre al que amas te haga eso_-contesté sincera.

Sunshine se puso a dar saltitos; ahora entendía por que se llevaba tan bien con Alice.

Hablamos durante un rato hasta que le dije que quería volver fuera; tenía un pedazo de hombre para bailar con él toda la noche y no pensaba desperdiciarlo. Ella se metió a un cubículo para orinar y yo salí.

Pero la escena que vi no era la que me esperaba. En ese momento mi amor se encontraba en medio de la pista, justo donde lo había dejado, solo que no estaba solo; estaba bailando con mi amiga Jessica. Pero el problema era que no estaban bailando como todos los demás, estaban bailando como minutos antes había estado bailando conmigo o más pegado si cabía.

Me quedé estática unos momentos hasta que decidí moverme.

Pero de repente vi como Edward bajaba un poco la cabeza hacia ella y Jessica se iba acercando lentamente a él.

Me giré; no quería verlo, tenía que salir de ahí.

Caminé rumbo a la salida decidida a irme a casa cuando una mano agarró mi muñeca. Al volverme me encontré a Alice tirando de mí.

_-¿adonde vas, Bella?-_preguntó.

_-me encuentro mal Alli-_por lo menos no era mentira-_me voy a casa._

_-¿Qué?_-dijo incrédula-¿_Qué te pasa?_

_-nada_-mentí.

_-¿es por Edward?-¿_Cómo lo sabía?

Pero en ese momento me daba igual eso; no quería saber porque ella sabía nada de lo que yo sentía por Edward, ni porque él me importaba tanto ni siquiera porque Jessica no me dijo nada, solo quería rime de allí.

_-no me pasa nada Alice_-esquivé su pregunta-_diles a todos que em voy a casa. Estoy cansada y no me encuentro bien. Hasta mañana._

Me fui antes de darle tiempo a replicar.

El viento helado chocó contra mi cara pero lo ignoré. En mi mente varias imágenes bullían entremezclándose.

Así que a Jessica le gustaba Edward…tenía que haberlo sabido…era demasiado guapo para que no pasase nada como aquello…incluso Sunshine había admitido que estaba tremendo pero ella sabía de mi historia con él y nunca me traicionaría. En esos momento me pregunté si no había hecho mal en no contarle nada de lo mío con Edward a nadie más.

Pero eso ya no importaba…lo único que importaba en ese momento era que a Jessica le gustaba Edward…y él le correspondía.


	40. Chapter 40

_**aupa mis pervertidas preferidas!**_

**_que tal todo¿?_**

**_gora el club de las pervers!creo poder decir que este es el fic de nuestro club xD_**

**_así que al lista quedaría algo así como...(por orden de pedida de acceso al club)_**

_perver número 1: Impassegril89(creadora del club yujuu)_

_2)camii granger_

_3)akako cullen_

_4)zoe love potter_

_5)C-Marian-T-H-Cullen_

_6)dianita cullen_

_7)Koko7180_

_8)Montse_

_9)Nanii_

_10)allexxmasencullen_

_11)__aprilEXB_

_12)__Samanta-m_

_13)__ERY MALFOY_

_14)OrCullen_

_15)annabbel_

_16)__Mai Cullen_

_17)__kathyta90_

_18)Jan3th(mi número favorito aproposito)_

_19)__yurii cullen_

_20)__Shantal angel_

_21)__plinka anly772_

_22)__GinWindenham_

_23)__nonblondes_

_24)__M._

_25)__Dark Cullen_

_26)__ELY CULLEN_

_27)dany_

_28)__pilikali_

_29)mariaklacullen_

_30)__Leia Fenix_

_31)__belencullenss_

_32)__karenziithaa_

_33)__Elea-chan_

_34)erive-noa_

_35)_maria jose

_36)_PknaPcosa

37)Belen Cullen

38)Chiara hale

39)andre

nueva

40)3rill Cullen(te ha costado!)

41)Lily Jane Granger

**_pilikali_**:ahora siguiente capi xD

**_Geila Potter-Weasley_**:hehco!

**_kathyta90_**:a mí me explicaron eso...pero me tienta eso del "desde el ombligo hasta el cuello"...no niegues la evidencia!

**_dark warrior 1000:_**mmm...no...Emmett vvlerá a acsa con Edward...pero ya verás...todas ganamos...

**_Miri_**:Jacob NO está enamorado de Bella, solo es su mejor amiga, protegida y "hermanita". y bueno...parece ser uqe fueraparte de Sunshine y Alice andie sabe nada...

**_aprilEXB:_**la reacción de Bella la he puesto como yo lo haría...será que soy indecisa pero me odlería evrle con otra sobretodo si veo que le corresponde...

**_PknaPcosa:_**e!que tampoco he puesto a Jessica mala!ella nos abe anda!en este fic la única mala er Tanya...y yo también le estoy cogiendo el gusto al tequila muajaja

**_yaritziita9_**:a! vale!entendido!me alegra que guste jejeje.y si...a mí también em ha dejado con un pcoo de osa Meyer en "amaneer" por eso de que es tan..."puritana" como la llamamos una amiga y yo...

**_C-Marian-T-H-Cullen_**:a mí por ahora tampcoo em ha apsado epro espero que no atrde mujajaja...espera y verás...no acaba tan mal esto...

**_:_**eso no se pregunta!claro que compartimos a Edwward!(te mataría antes de quedarme sin él...)

**_Samanta-m:_**jajajaja!todas gritando a Bella porque se fue sin decir ni pelear y tú criticando a Edward...eres de las mías en eso xD tranquila en este capi lo explico todo...

**_Chiara hale_**:me encantan tus reviews!sobretodo los largos y cuando desvarias!enserio!a Bella la he puesto algo así como yo...como que se siente poquita cosa...que no merece mucho la pena...(claro que yo lo siento sin ser una Diosa como ella xD) y además súmale que Edward siemrpe ha sido un casanova y todavía no se le ha declarado...mi mail está en mi perfil(msn y mail es el mismo) y me encantaría conocerte más...eres mayor que yo pero me caes dpm...en cuanto a lo de tu fic...tranquila tengo dos teorias;1)la gente está ocupada...no es por decir pero es que a mí em pasa y tengo mazo poco tiempo...) y 2)la gente esperaba un BxE después del anterior capi y no ha eocionado tanto(a mí me gustó benetan eee pero es que mi pareja son ExB o como ucho JxB, soy así de rara) pero más te vale seguirlo!no puedes privarme de uno de mis 5 fics favoritos!(aú no he decidio cuales son los otros 4 así que imaginate...)vaya...yo que me había dicho que contestaba a reviews en plan corto y rápido y a la cama...siemrpe igual!culpa tuya wapa!

**_annitaa_**:rebienve!joder...dime que no sale una escena así en ese fic que em abs dicho...¡que ya tuce con mi otro fic"residencia Twilight" probelmas proque se parecía alo a otro...joder joder no quiero más problemas!peor no lo he leído...hace mucho que no leo fics(no tengo tiempo) y lo del tequila era por lo que expliqué en la nota abajo(que una amiga em lo contó el sábado y me pareció buena idea) y lo de la canción es porque e suna canción que em parecía adecuada y eos que ese estilo no va conmigo pero me gusta esa...lo siento!no copie nada de verdad!

**_Belen Cullen_**:actualizo cuando puedo wapa!es que apenas tengo tiempo jejeje

**_Sofilin_**:si...tonto él...tonto ella...y lod el beos...ahroa verás...

**_Koko7180:_**si!aunque Bella el de ceos sin querer(no sabe que él piensa lo de Jacob) también le topcaba...amz wapiisma!

**_Marion Coleridge_**:y la respuesta es...SOY CRUEL!pero merecerá la pena creeme...

**_camii granger_**:yo tambiém quiero tquila...aunque si em lo da Edward emjor que mejor...

**_akako cullen_**:haya paz!Jessica no sabía nada de lo de ExB y si le gusta pues ale se lanza...está bien hehco...culpa de Bella por no decírselo...

**_salesia_**:ela esperada conversación de Alice y Sunshine llega ahora...

**_Natsu 7_**:ya me he acabado ellibro wapa!hoy me he tomado parte de tarde libre y he dicho"en esta hora me leo las 200 hoajs que em quedan" y em ha sobrado tiempo y luego no sabía que hacer xD. dime lo que querías decirme aunque nos e porque creo que se a que personajes te refires y si son ellos...no se yo si querré(aunque se me acaba e ocurrir otra pareja xD)

**_Nanii:_**no odio a nadie muajaja odiar es darle demasiada importancia a la persona en concreto(algo así era)(la única frase que me gusta de todo lo que me dijo en serio mi EX mejor amigo...)

_**Krosp:**_bueno malentendido malentendio...si...tengo mazo anécdotas...pero otras em las invento eee ya me gusatría a mí pasar un verano sí con Edward!

**_ileana :D_**:te han recomendado mi historia¿?ya es demasiado...,me voy a ahecr famosa xD quien fue¿?(por curiosidad...)me alegra que te guste!

_**ERY MALFOY:**_una de misahijada ha vuelto!andais desaparecidas estais bien¿?me imagino de quien habals...peroe sta vez ella no tiene la culpa porque no sabía anda...

**_A_****_VISO:A AÑGUNA QUE ME HA DICHO QUE LA AGREGUE...NO ME DEJA AGREGAR A LA GENTE AL MSN ASÍ QUE SI QUEREIS TENEIS EN MI PERFIL MI MSN Y ME AGREGAIS...PEOR DECIDME DE DONDE VENIS_**

**_PSD2. no se que coño apsa peor me toca las que ahora cuando copie el texto que quiero subir aqui me salga todo en un parrafo!y tengo que andar separando todo wuaaaaaaa. _**

**_porque os adoro...si no...no vovlería a subir capi..._**

**_bueno otro capi más de esta historia_**

**_me encanta el club...cada ves somos más las pervertidas y e de decir que me alegra saber que no soy la única!_**

**_y otra cosa: PARA CUALQUIER DUDA O SUGERENCIA ESTOY ABIERTA A VOSOTRAS!si teneis ideas o lo que querais decirme adelante os lo agradeceré!_**

**_espero que no os decepcioné..._**

**_aunque creo que este os gustará..._**

**_aqui dejo otro capi nuevo de "hot summer"_**

**_espero que os guste!_**

**_os adoro mis pervers!_**

**_muaks!_**

**_Impass*_**

_**ÍTULO DEDICADO A**Elea-chan**QUE FUE LA SIGUIENTE EN APUNTARSE A MI CLUB. ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE WAPISIMA!(iran por oden las deicatorias xD)**_

**_lo siento de verdad a las que penseis que he cipiado una parte de otro fic que me han comentado en un review(por lo menos ha sido maja y en plannormal no cirtacando...lo agradezco) no he copiado lo juro!_**

**_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()_**

**P.O.V. Edward**

Podría jurar que si Sunshine no llegaba a haber ido en ese preciso instante habría tomado a Bella y la habría besado delante de todo el mundo sin importarme una mierda si estaba su novio o su hermano. Gracias a Dios, apareció y se la llevó, dejándome tiempo para serenarme. Decidí irme a la mesa a sentarme pero una mano me agarró de la muñeca.

_-¡Ey Edward!-_era Jessica, una de las amigas de Bella_-¿bailas conmigo?_

La verdad es que no tenía nada de ganas de bailar con nadie que no fuera Bella pero como caballero que era acepté. Fuimos a la pista donde bailamos un par de canciones movidas hasta que empezó a sonar una bastante…atrevida. Miré a Jessica, queriendo saber si tendría oportunidad de escaparme de esa, pero ella cogió mis manos y las puso en sus caderas.

Me tensé un poco; no me apetecía nada bailar un baile como aquel y menos si no era con Bella. Pero Jessica había agarrado firmemente mi nuca y había empezado a moverse al compás de la música. No bailaba mal y puede que incluso llegase a ser sexy, pero no producía en mí ni una décima parte de lo que Bella producía.

"hablando de Bella… ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué tarda tanto?"

Oí a mi acompañante decirme algo pero no al escuché así que me agaché para oírla bien. Entonces ella sonrió y acercó su cara hasta que sus labios se juntaron con los míos.

Me puse muy rígido y sentí mis labios abrirse por al sorpresa. Mi mente me decía que amaba a Bella pero mis hormonas de casanova que siempre había tenido también luchaban sin saber porque. El resultado fue que me quedé completamente congelado mientras ella movía sus labios contra los míos. No sabía que hacer y aunque mi cabeza me gritaba que me quitase, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba.

Por suerte, mi hermana apartó a Jessica de un empujón y me cogió para bailar mientras me iba llevando a una esquina del bar.

_-¡¿Qué coño haces?-_chilló aunque solo yo le oí gracias a la música.

_-yo no he hecho anda Alli-_me defendí_-¡ella me besó!_

_-¡y tú no te quitaste!_

Iba a replicar cuando vi que Sunshine venía hasta mí y sin decir una palabra levantó al mano y me pegó un puñetazo. Aullé del dolor llevándome la mano a la mejilla donde me había golpeado.

_-¡eres un capullo!-_me gritó-¡_cerdo cabrón!_

Y se fue de allí con Alice detrás de ella enfurecida.

**P.O.V. Alice**

_-¡Sunshine! ¡Sunshine!-_llamaba_-¡para!_

_-¡no voy a pedirle perdón a tu hermano!-_gritó encolerizada_-¡se merece eso y mucho más!_

_-no vengo a pedirte eso_-la agarré del Brazo y la giré para que me mirase a la cara_-ya se que lo merece._

_-es un estúpido_-masculló con ira-_un imbécil insensible que encima no sabe lo que tiene delante y se pierde._

_-es imbécil en eso concuerdo contigo-_le dije-_pero si que sabe lo que tiene delante…_

_-¿a que te refieres?_

_-yo_…-me mordí el labio nerviosa; había prometido no contarlo…pero ella parecía saber lo que pasaba entre ellos dos-_mi hermano está enamorado de Bella._

Ella abrió la boca formando una perfecta "o".

_-¿Qué?-_pregunto incrédula.

_-lo que oyes…-_aseguré_-y no se declara porque cree que para ella es un simple rollo de verano y que por su novio._

_-¿rollo de verano?_-dijo como si no pudiera creer lo que escuchaba_-¿novio? ¿Qué novio? Bella no tiene novio._

_-Jacob.-_para mi sorpresa se echó a reír.

_-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?_

_-Bella…y…Jacob…-_se sostenía el estómago-_es…la mayor…estupidez…que he oído nunca…_

_-¿Cómo?_

_-verás_-aspiró un par de veces para volver a serenarse-_ellos siempre han sido muy buenos amigos; los mejores, peor nunca nada más. Se quieren con locura pero como hermanos. Junto con Emmett él es su protector y ella su protegida. Siempre andan en broma con lo de que son novios etc. etc. etc. porque todo el mundo les ha llegado a preguntar si estaban saliendo por lo bien que se llevaban…ya sabes_-me dijo-_prejuicios…un hombre y una mujer no pueden llevarse bien sin acostarse…_-rodó los ojos-_pero ahora lo que importa es Bella…está destrozada…ha visto a Edward y a Jessica bailando juntos y se ha ido por eso…_

_-lo se_-dije-_la he visto antes de irse…_

_-en serio…son almas gemelas…-_dijo.

_-tal para cual_-añadí.

**P.O.V. Edward**

Cuando me dejaron solo intenté asimilar lo que había pasado.

¡No había sido mi culpa! Pero intenté alejar de mi mente aquello.

Empecé a buscar por la disco a Bella pero no la encontraba. Anduve un rato mirando hasta que decidí moverme. Fui hacia los baños con la idea de encontrarla cerca pues puede que no hubiese salido aún del baño…pero al llegar allí lo que me encontré no era lo que había esperado para anda… Ahí, en una esquina, estaba Jacob, el novio de Bella, dándose el lote con una rubia. Me entraron ganas de ir y romperle la cara de lo sumamente imbécil que era por ponerle los cuernos a Bella; ¡ella era perfecta y él la despreciaba así! Luego me calmé con la mente puesta en que ella se los había puesto conmigo durante medio verano. Decidí contárselo cuando al viera.

_-¡Edward!-_me giré para ver a Rosalie llevando a Emmett cargado-_Edward por favor ayúdame…_

_-¿Qué le pasa?_-pregunté acercándome.

_-está completamente borracho_-dijo mientras respiraba otra vez cuando agarré a su novio-_a buenas horas le enseñaste el jueguecito del tequila…_

_-oye no es mi culpa…_-me quejé.

_-¿puedes ayudarme a llevarlo a casa?-_preguntó con súplica en los ojos-_yo sola no puedo con él y ya que vives allí…_

_-vale-_dije maldiciendo por tener que irme-_aviso a Bella y vamos._

_-Bella se ha ido hace tiempo Edward._

_-¿Qué?-¿Cuándo?_

_-si…le dijo a los chicos que se encontraba mal y se fue._

En el camino solo pude pensar en porque Bella se había ido. ¿Acaso había encontrado a su novio y por eso huyó? Podría ser…

"será mejor que vea si está bien en cuanto llegue y deje en la cama a Emmett"

Llegamos a la casa y entre Rosalie y yo tumbamos a Emmett en su cama donde se durmió al instante. Después ella se fue y yo me dirigí a la habitación de Bella.

Toqué la puerta antes de entrar.

**P.O.V. Bella**

Llevaba ya rato en casa pero ya no lloraba; la rabia había ganado a la tristeza.

¿No me había dicho que era especial? ¡Ja! ¡Si claro! ¡Especial hasta que encontrase a otra mejor!

Lo tenía claro…no volvería a costarme con él…por muy enamorada, y pillada, y celosa y todo eso que estuviera…

Escuché la puerta abrirse y a dos personas, que reconocí como Edward y Rosalie, llevando algo pesado a la habitación de al lado. Mi hermano se habría emborrachado…genial…al día siguiente lo vacilaría a tope.

Escuché más pasos y deduje que Rosalie se iba. Lo que no imaginaba era que Edward iba a venir a mi habitación.

Después de un "pasa", mi amor entró y caminó hasta sentarse en el borde de mi cama donde yo estaba ahora sentada con las mantas tapándome.

_-¡Ey!-_saludó_-¿estás bien? ¿Por qué te fuiste?_

_-estaba cansada_-le mentí_-¿tú que haces aquí?-_sin poder aguantarme los celos me comieron y hablé de más- ¿_no deberías estar en la disco bailando con Jessica?_

_-¿Jessica?-_frunció el ceño.

_-si-_contesté-_antes de irme vi como estabas bailando muy pegado a ella…no te espiaba ni nada solo que…LLAMABA al vista…_

_-bueno…5 minutos antes había estado bailando contigo de la misma forma-_dijo y luego me miró con un brillo en los ojos_-¿estás celosa?_

_-¿yo? ¿Celosa?-_2¡claro que si! ¡Como para no estarlo!"-_para nada…_

_-ya…_-no pareció creerme pero aquello le hizo mucha gracia.-_pero solo he bailado con ella…Jessica…no es mi tipo…_

_-ah_-fue lo único que pude decir pero una alegría inundó mi cuerpo por dentro_-¿y entonces por que te has venido?_

_-Emmett se emborrachó y Rosalie me pidió que le ayudase a traerlo_-se encogió de hombro pero de repente pareció acordarse de algo-_oye Bella…tengo que decirte una cosa…_

_-vaya tono-_murmuré_-¿tan malo es?_

_-bastante…-_aceptó y yo me asusté un poco-_verás…cuando estaba en la disco…antes de que Rosalie me pidiera ayuda, te estaba…dando una vuelta por ahí y cuando llegué a los baños vi a…bueno a Jacob liándose con una rubia._

Ladee la cabeza a la espera de que dijera algo más pero se quedó callado.

_-¿y…?-_pregunté al final yo.

_-pues eso…que estaban enrollándose…_

-_eso ya lo has dicho-_aseguré sin entender aún-_pero… ¿Por qué me lo cuentas?_ -hombre pensé que debías saberlo… -_creo que Jacob me lo contará mañana…-_me miro raro.

_-¿y ya está?-_preguntó_-¿no te vas a enfadar?_

_-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?-_no me había enterado la primera como me gustaba enterarme de las cosas de mi mejor amigo pero tampoco era para ponerse así…

_-hombre pues porque es tu novio._

Todo se quedó en silencio después de esa frase. Se podía escuchar la brisa pasar levemente y hasta las pisadas de alguna otra hormiga del suelo. Entonces me puse a reír.

_-¿Por qué te ríes?-_me preguntó contrariado.

_-¿de donde has sacado esa idea tan absurda?-_pregunté entre risas ya tranquilizándome un poco.-_Jacob y yo solo somos buenos amigos_

_-¿lo dices en serio?-_parecía aliviado.

_-claro tonto_-dije aún con una sonrisita en la cara-_si yo a quien quiero es a ti._

Me llevé la mano a la boca horrorizada. ¿Qué coño había dicho? ¡le había dicho que lo quería! O Dios…o dios… ¡o dios!

_-¿Qué has dicho?-_preguntó incrédulo él.

_-nada Edward estoy cansada quiero dormir, hasta mañana_-dije atropelladamente.

Me di la vuelta poniéndome de espaldas a él y me tumbé tapándome hasta la nariz. Recé para que se fuera lo antes posible y olvidase todo. ¿Cómo podía llegar a ser tan sumamente bocazas?

Pero no se fue. En cambio levantó las mantas y se metió en la cama conmigo. Me rodeó con los brazos para luego darme la vuelta y dejarme boca arriba. Se puso encima de mí mirándome muy fijamente con esos orbes esmeraldas que me hipnotizaban. Yo miraba hacia otro lado.

_-Bella_-llamó-_repite lo que has dicho por favor._

_-no Edward, déjame_-pedí-_olvídalo._

_-no._

_-por favor Edward_-rogué-_no me lo hagas más difícil…no me hagas repetirlo…_

_-necesito volver a oírlo_-aseguró-_yo también te quiero._

Giré la cara para mirarlo sorprendida por la "declaración". ¿Lo estaba diciendo en serio?

_-Edward por favor no me mientas_-volví a pedir-_ya me has llevado a la cama, ya no necesitas decirme nada así…_

_-no es para acostarme contigo Bella-_me acarició la mejilla dulcemente-_estoy enamorado de ti. No se cuando pasó ni porque, solo se que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti_.-se revolvió el cabello nervioso-_nunca había sentido esto por nadie; ya sabes como era. Pero lo tuyo es distinto… ¡completamente distinto! Te amo Bella…y solo de verte con Jacob me hervía la sangre…_

Entonces entendí lo que decía de Jake; había malinterpretado todo.

_-¿de verdad me quieres?-_pregunté dudosa.

_-más que a mí vida_-aseguró-_siento haberte tratado como una cualquiera al principio…siento haberte "forzado" a acostarte conmigo aquella noche…siento…_

Puse mi dedo en sus labios para acallarlo.

_-no sientas nada, está todo perdonado_-sonreí-_soy feliz…_

_-yo también_-dijo-_tenía miedo de que tú no sintieras lo mismo por más que Alice me dijo que no era así…_

_-¿Alice lo sabía? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?_

_-yo se lo pedí así…_

_-Sunshine también lo sabía_-me sonrojé-_que yo te amaba…_

_-eso explica el puñetazo_…-antes de darme tiempo a preguntar prosiguió-_cuando te fuiste del bar vino adonde mí y me pegó un puñetazo y me llamó capullo y cerdo cabrón…_

Vi entonces su mejilla levemente amoratada. Levanté una mano y la acaricié suavemente mientras él cerraba los ojos.

_-lo siento-_pedí-_es culpa mía…_

_-no es tu culpa_-negó-_en tal caso mía por no darme cuenta antes._

Me levanté un poco para besar su herida.

_-lo siento_-le decía a cada beso que le daba por donde estaba morado-l_o siento._

_-puedes darme esos besos sin pedir ese inútil perdón amor_-mi corazón saltó por el apelativo-_pero mis labios están más enfermos que mi mejilla porque no los tocas…_

Giré su cara entonces y lo besé en la boca. Fue un beso dulce, tierno y lleno de amor. Cuando se separó me miró a los ojos y volví a perderme en ellos.

Volví a acercarlo a mí y de nuevo me besó de la misma forma hasta que yo le mordisquee un poco el labio inferior para profundizarlo.

Edward dejó hacer su peso contra mí relajando los brazos en los que se sostenía y llevándolos a mi cintura. Sentirlo encima de mí era una gozada, sobretodo ahora que sabía que simplemente, me pertenecía.

Nos dimos placer como nunca; de forma lenta, prolongada, dulce, tierna y amorosa. Peor lo que más me llegó al corazón fue cuando iba a entrar en mí.

_-cariño-_me susurró con voz ronca-_está no va a ser la primera vez que te haga el amor. Si es verdad que mis rollos solo eran simples polvos, sexo, yo te he hecho el amor propiamente dicho desde la vez que te acostaste conmigo en tu habitación consciente de lo que hacías…_

Una lágrima cayó de mis ojos y él se apresuró a secarla besándola.

_-te amo._

_-yo también._

**_llegó la esperada declaración!me ha quedado...rara...no se si bien o mal...solo se que apenas tengo tiempo y ha sido lo que ha salido...espeor que no lo odieis mucho..._**

**_no ha habido escena caenturienta explícita(solo implícita) pero es que son la 1 y 30 de la mañana y estaba intentado acabar este capi para hoy...me voy a la cama que estoy derringada como dice una amiga._**

**_de todos modos como el capi es pasteloso(igual hasta demasiado) la escena de sexo no se si quedaría bien..._**

**_aún no ha acabado el fic señoritas!sigue depsués..._**

**_a no sr que querais...DECIDME...QUEREIS QUE SIGA O LO ACABO AQUI O HAGO UN PRÓLOGO¿?_**


	41. Chapter 41

_**aupa mis pervertidas preferidas!**_

**_que tal todo¿?_**

**_gora el club de las pervers!creo poder decir que este es el fic de nuestro club xD_**

**_así que al lista quedaría algo así como...(por orden de pedida de acceso al club)_**

_perver número 1: Impassegirl89(creadora del club yujuu)_

_2)camii granger_

_3)akako cullen_

_4)zoe love potter_

_5)C-Marian-T-H-Cullen_

_6)dianita cullen_

_7)Koko7180_

_8)Montse_

_9)Nanii_

_10)allexxmasencullen_

_11)__aprilEXB_

_12)__Samanta-m_

_13)__ERY MALFOY_

_14)OrCullen_

_15)annabbel_

_16)__Mai Cullen_

_17)__kathyta90_

_18)Jan3th(mi número favorito aproposito)_

_19)__yurii cullen_

_20)__Shantal angel_

_21)__plinka anly772_

_22)__GinWindenham_

_23)__nonblondes_

_24)__M._

_25)__Dark Cullen_

_26)__ELY CULLEN_

_27)dany_

_28)__pilikali_

_29)mariaklacullen_

_30)__Leia Fenix_

_31)__belencullenss_

_32)__karenziithaa_

_33)__Elea-chan_

_34)erive-noa_

_35)_maria jose

_36)_PknaPcosa

37)Belen Cullen

38)Chiara hale

39)andre

40)3rill Cullen(te ha costado!)

41)Lily Jane Granger

nueva

42)Natievans14

_**Kirtash R:**_más capis y prólogo si no te importa xD

**_kathyta90:_**les ha costado evrdad¿?xDxD bueno me alegra que te gustase

**_Orhen Shiy_**:escenas ways hay lasai...y me alegro de que te guste leerme jijiji.

**_hermioneyron:_**vale!lo seguiré unos cuantos más!

:tranquila...lo sigo con la idea principal...no es que su relación se base solo en el sexo pero es la trama...así que...con amor también se puede todo...

_**dark warrior 1000:**_ tranquila...aú no van a declararlo en alto...se lo voy a poner un pcoo dificil...

_**Miri:**_aisss...yo también lo amo!y haré unos capis más...haber si te gustan

_**PknaPcosa:**_a veces ser boazas vale para lgo xD y este capi era dulce pero habrá algunos más intensos...ya que em animais pue sigo xD y bueno lo que decía Edward antes de penetrarla...tenía que ponerlo!es que lo tenía en la cabeza y quería que le admitiese que no la amaba desde hace poco!

**_salesia_**:ya t dije que habría conver de Sunshine/Alice...aunque no valiese para nada!ai Dios como odiais a Jessica...con lo maja que la quería poer yo...

**_nOeMii:_**gracias por lo de excelente!me alegra que no quedase demasiado sobrecargada...

**_Chiara hale_**:ala con amenazas y odo que fuerte me parece(con tono supermegapijo xD) ui si...yo la más ñoña además eso fijo!no me imaginas...de verdad que no...yo también he abierto la boca a veces como Bella y la he liado solo que a mí no em suele salir todo bien xD tengo mala sjuerte...y no solo ligando xDaunque no em imprta la verdad...xD vale vale sigo el fic...tengo alguna idea...quiero llegar a tu dedicatoria mínimo porque te lo mereces...pero a cambio quiero una cosita...¡sgue tu fic! joe estoy sufriendo sin poder leerlo!lo digo benetan!en cuanto a lo del mail...te estoy contestando eee...es que me contaste tanto que no se que ponerte!mi vida no es tan interesante...siento si tardo wapisima!

**_Samanta-m:_**Bella piensa que Edward ha besado a Jessica así que se puede decir que cuando él el dice que no es su tipo y se le declara llega ala conclusióna certada de que no quiso besarla...mmm...lo de 10 años después nunca lo he pensado...no se si soy lo suficiente para escribir fics con "adultos" como protas...

**_ERY MALFOY_**:pobre Ely...que el habrá pasado¿?cuando sepas de ella dime!haber si le ha pasado algo grave y nosotras aqui criticándola...a mí también me pasa lo de soenrír a la panatalla!a decir verdad parece que los escritos y libros controlan mis sentimientos...al acabr de leer eclipse me puse a llamar de todo a Jacob y Bella por imbécil y egoista xD

**_Natsu_**:vale ya se a quien te refieres...y la idea mala no es...solo que debería decirte que odio con todas mis fuerzas a J por eclipse aunque me he calmado con amanecer...ya veré si se me ocurre algo, vale¿?

_**Belen Cullen:**_gracias!

_**andre:**_yo también em enganché a amanecer xD pero lo acabé bastante pronto teniendo en cuenta que apenas tengotiempo xD

**_Sofilin:_**otra con amenazas...pues que sepas que lo sigo pero no por vuestars amenazas(Iraide saca la lengua)

**_Natievans14:_**ya estás unida jejeje. y ahora lo sigo ejjejeje

_**Krosp:**_vale...nada de prólogos pro ahora...sigo con los capis...

**_Nanii:_**podía haberlo hehco más alrgo...pero el sueño me mataba...gracias por los ánimos y por tu última frae(el posdata). me cuesta bastante pero lo mereceis!

**_akako cullen_**:ba!Jessica será despistada xD

**_camii granger_**:a vale...es que como lo de los aprtidos de futbol se dice prologa pensaba que eso también xD de todoas formas...soy una cabeza dura(no acbezota) y tengo gantas cosas en la buru que seguiré diciendo prologo porque se me olvidará...

**_miintrindade:_**no acaba jejeje.

**_Valee_**:lo sigo...porque nucna he tenido tantos reviews y todo pidiendo algo en comun xD

**_pilikali_**:al parecer no quieren final así que nada de final...

**_C-Marian-T-H-Cullen_**:bueno el canto de los ángeles no pero...si pudinmos oír a Edward habalr(que es casi igual)

**_A_****_VISO:A AÑGUNA QUE ME HA DICHO QUE LA AGREGUE...NO ME DEJA AGREGAR A LA GENTE AL MSN ASÍ QUE SI QUEREIS TENEIS EN MI PERFIL MI MSN Y ME AGREGAIS...PEOR DECIDME DE DONDE VENIS_**

**_PSD2. no se que coño apsa peor me toca las que ahora cuando copie el texto que quiero subir aqui me salga todo en un parrafo!y tengo que andar separando todo wuaaaaaaa. _**

**_porque os adoro...si no...no vovlería a subir capi..._**

**_bueno otro capi más de esta historia_**

**_me encanta el club...cada ves somos más las pervertidas y e de decir que me alegra saber que no soy la única!_**

**_y otra cosa: PARA CUALQUIER DUDA O SUGERENCIA ESTOY ABIERTA A VOSOTRAS!si teneis ideas o lo que querais decirme adelante os lo agradeceré!_**

**_espero que no os decepcioné..._**

**_aqui dejo otro capi nuevo de "hot summer"_**

**_espero que os guste!_**

**_os adoro mis pervers!_**

**_muaks!_**

**_Impass*_**

_**ÍTULO DEDICADO AQ**erive-noa(wapiii te tocó por fin!)**UE FUE LA SIGUIENTE EN APUNTARSE A MI CLUB. ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE WAPISIMA!(iran por oden las deicatorias xD)**_

**_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()_**

**P.O.V. Edward**

Un tenue resplandor me despertó al día siguiente por la mañana. En cuanto abrí los ojos no pude más que sonreír; entre mis brazos estaba Bella. Se encontraba de espaldas a mí mientras yo la rodeaba la cintura con los brazos suavemente. Su respiración era acompasada por lo que debía estar dormida.

Me pregunté si lo de la noche anterior había sido un sueño, si había soñado que me había dicho que me amaba, pero las dulces caricias, las palabras de amor y sus ojos brillantes me dijeron que no había soñado; todo había sido real.

Le di pequeños besitos en su suave hombro y ella se removió un poco pero apenas lo noté. Seguí hasta que se dio la vuelta y me miró soñolienta.

_-lo siento_-me excusé-_te he despertado._

_-da igual_-contestó ella sonriente.

La besé castamente en sus perfectos labios. Su sonrisa se ensanchó y sus ojos chispearon.

_-¿Qué tal has dormido?-_le pregunté mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

_-perfecto_-contestó-_he tenido el mejor sueño de mi vida._

_-¿Qué pasaba?_-pregunté curioso.

Bella se sonrojó a más no poder-_no voy a decírtelo._

_-¿has tenido un sueño erótico?-_reí.

_-¡no!-_se alarmó_-¡claro que no!_

_-no sería la primera vez_-ella debió de entenderme porque me sacó al lengua-_te quiero_.

La besé de nuevo.

_-creo que sigo en el sueño_-murmuró para si misma.

_-¿era eso?-_asintió avergonzada-_no es un sueño Bella, te quiero._

_-yo más-_dijo besándome levemente.

_-dudo_-me tumbé, la agarré por la cintura y la pegué a mi pecho.

_-esto es el paraíso._

"no lo sabes tú bien…"

Estuvimos así acurrucados un rato. Era completamente feliz y por una vez en la vida me sentía lleno, completo.

De repente escuchamos un golpe seco en la habitación de al lado, la de Emmett, y a su hermano maldiciendo en alto. Ambos reímos; Emmett debía de haberse levantado resacoso y se había caído después de chocar contra algo.

_-voy a tener mucho con lo que vacilarle, por lo menos para una semana-_comentó risueña Bella.

Reí. Luego escuché al grandullón pronunciar mi nombre llamándome. Entonces Bella se tensó.

_-mierda-_masculló sentándose en la cama.

_-¿Qué pasa?-_pregunté confuso.

_-tienes que esconderte_-fruncí el ceño-_Emmett va a venir aquí cuando no te encuentre en la casa. No puede verte en mi cama._

_-Bella_-empecé-_no creo que sea tan grave…_

_-si Emmett te encuentra aquí te da una paliza_-aseguró-_sabes lo que piensa de ti acerca de cómo te comportas con las mujeres y al fin y al cabo yo soy una. Además es muy sobre protector…_

_-pero he cambiado_-me quejé-_no pienso hacerte daño._

_-no va a creerte_-escuchamos unos pasos acercarse a la habitación_-¡vamos! ¡al baño!_

Salió de la cama y me arrastró con ella. Nos metimos a su baño y cerramos la puerta a la vez que su hermano tocaba y entraba a su habitación.

_-¿Bella?-_llamó.

_-¡estoy en el baño!-_gritó.

Oímos que se acercaba por lo que Bella me empujó dentro de la ducha; se metió comigo y cerró la puerta. Abrió la ducha, que estaba congelada, y ambos siseamos de frío cuando el agua nos cayó encima. Su hermano se metió al baño.

_-enana_-volvió a llamar_-¿has visto a Edward? No lo encuentro…_

Me tense pero ella supo salir airosa de la situación.

_-no he salido de la habitación en toda la mañana Emmy…-_mentir no mentía-_puede que se haya ido a dar una vuelta…_

_-ah, vale-_se rindió_-¿Qué haces en la ducha?_

Rodé los ojos. ¿Qué podría hacer alguien dentro de una ducha? Buenos…muchas cosas…pero una persona normal no preguntaría eso…

Bella me sorprendió con su respuesta.

_-estoy teniendo sexo salvaje con Edward, por eso no lo encuentras_-se me cayó la boca al suelo_-¿te apuntas?_

Su hermano soltó un sonido de disgusto-_no gracias. Me voy, estaré abajo._

La puerta se cerró y esperamos a que se oyese la de la habitación para poder respirar sonoramente.

_-odio mentir a Emmy_-comentó con pena por lo bajo.

_-no tienes por que hacerlo_-le di la vuelta para ponerla frente a mí.

_-no quiero que te mate ahora que he conseguido tenerte_-replicó pensando que hablaba de decírselo a Emmett.

_-no hablo de eso_-la pegué a mí_-"estoy teniendo sexo salvaje con Edward"-_cité su anterior comentario-_no tiene porque ser mentira…_

Alzó sus manos comprendiendo y se colgó de mi cuello para besarme. La estreché más contra mí por la cintura sintiendo todo su cuerpo mojado contra el mío.

Sin dejar de besarnos, ambos bajamos las manos a nuestras entrepiernas casi al mismo tiempo y empezamos a acariciar al otro. Gemíamos al compás mientras el otro nos masturbaba. Íbamos en la misma sintonía; los jadeos al mismo tiempo, los movimientos de las manos sincronizados…

Llegué antes que ella al orgasmo y mi casi rugido murió en su boca, que no había abandonado la mía en ningún momento.

Se agarró más fuerte con ambas manos ahora, a mi nuca pero yo no dejé de tocarla. Por fin, conseguí que llegase a la cumbre y la agarré con fuerza para que sus piernas de gelatina no hiciesen que cayera. Aún así no dejé de besarla.

La puse contra la pared y me apoyé en ella, bebiendo de sus labios. Mi cuerpo volvió a reaccionar cuando me agarró de los hombros y se me puso dura. Sonrió contra mi boca y se apartó un poco.

_-señor insaciable_-susurró en mi cara con voz exquisitamente ronca-_llegue usted hasta el final_.

La levanté de las caderas y la pegué, algo violentamente, contra la pared. Pero ella no se quejó; gimió.

Saboree su boca mientras la sujetaba del trasero y sus piernas se enredaban traviesas en mis caderas.

No tardé mucho en penetrarla. Ella gimió al introducirme en ella y a mí me embriagó el calor que desprendía.

Me quedé inmóvil unos segundos, saboreando como su cuerpo era capaz de acogerme de esa manera tan íntima y emanar ese delicioso calor. Nunca había mirado el sexo desde ese punto de vista y ahora que lo hacía me sentía tan feliz que me creía capaz de ponerme a llorar.

Pero cuando empecé a moverme el placer me llegó. Enterré mi cara en su hombro, el cual empecé a besar y lamer mientras ella se agarraba a mi pelo y jadeaba mi nombre.

Sentí que el calor aumentaba así que, incrementé la velocidad de mis embestidas a la vez que volvía a besarla en la boca. Nuestros gemidos se entrelazaban dentro de nuestras cavidades de la misma forma que nuestras lenguas se acariciaban y luchaban entre ellas.

Esa vez llegamos juntos al orgasmo.

Cuando la baje, me miró con los ojos llenos de lujuria aún.

_-me encanta no mentir_-besó me pecho.

_-ya somos dos_-cogí una esponja y comencé a frotar suavemente sus hombros intercalando besos_-¿te lavo?_

_-nos lavamos-_corrigió cogiendo otra esponja que tenía al lado.

Tuvimos que ducharnos por separado más tarde pues como podréis imaginar…volvimos a tener sexo salvaje en la ducha.

**_al final he decidido intentar seguirlo después de leer algua que otra amenza...por lo menos intentaré que llegué dedicación a todas als del club...haber coom me lo monto...xD_**

**_gracias por apoyarme txikis!_**

**_y otra cosa!quiero que em digais en el momento que querais que acabe el fic por si se me va la pinza y pongo demasiado capis, vale¿?por favor lo pido!_**

**_y...ME VAIS A MATAR! porque esta semana mi iamginación vuela a más no poder aún sin tenr tiempo...y aunque no esriba tengo mazo ideas para "hot summer" y "enemigo en casa"(para "después de sobrevivir ahí ando peleándome) y os di´re que aparte de eso tengo hasta idea para otro fic!y direis..."¿esta no se cansa? ¡que pelma!"_**

**_pues i lo soy xD por eos no quiero agobiaros con otra historia más...que me vais a acabr oadiando!_**


	42. Chapter 42

_**aupa mis pervertidas preferidas!**_

**_que tal todo¿?_**

**_gora el club de las pervers!creo poder decir que este es el fic de nuestro club xD_**

**_así que al lista quedaría algo así como...(por orden de pedida de acceso al club)_**

_perver número 1: Impassegirl89(creadora del club yujuu)_

_2)camii granger_

_3)akako cullen_

_4)zoe love potter_

_5)C-Marian-T-H-Cullen_

_6)dianita cullen_

_7)Koko7180_

_8)Montse_

_9)Nanii_

_10)allexxmasencullen_

_11)__aprilEXB_

_12)__Samanta-m_

_13)__ERY MALFOY_

_14)OrCullen_

_15)annabbel_

_16)__Mai Cullen_

_17)__kathyta90_

_18)Jan3th(mi número favorito aproposito)_

_19)__yurii cullen_

_20)__Shantal angel_

_21)__plinka anly772_

_22)__GinWindenham_

_23)__nonblondes_

_24)__M._

_25)__Dark Cullen_

_26)__ELY CULLEN_

_27)dany_

_28)__pilikali_

_29)mariaklacullen_

_30)__Leia Fenix_

_31)__belencullenss_

_32)__karenziithaa_

_33)__Elea-chan_

_34)erive-noa_

_35)_maria jose

_36)_PknaPcosa

37)Belen Cullen

38)Chiara hale

39)andre

40)3rill Cullen(te ha costado!)

41)Lily Jane Granger

42)Natievans14

nueva

43)Hithi

44)Cullengirl405

45)LadyChapiz

_**Hithi:**_bueno no es tanto como perfecta...si alguien con mucho nivel de escritura la hubiese escrito con mis ideas habría estado perfecta pero de mientras...es pasable xD

**_Samanta-m_**:las viejas costumbres, si son buenas, nunca se peirden!xDjajaja no...no estoy capactada para escribir algo sobre gente adulta...y eso que tengo en emnte una historia con Bella y Edward de 27 años...lo que pasa es que no quwiro agobiaros con más historias mías...

**_salesia_**:creo que mis musas sois vosotras...leo vuestros reviews y me anman tanto que mi imaginación se dispara xD lo malo es no tenr tanto tiempo para escribir como antes...no van a haber más malentendidos entre ellos...pero no va a ser una una relación normalita gracias al temepramento y la sobreprotección del hermano de Bella...

_**Sofilin**_:bueno pero tampoco voy a ponerselo muy fácil, ¿no?

_**Koko7180:**_lasai beste kapian ezebez ipintzeagatik...ez du axola :D amz pitxin!

**_nOeMii_**:todos mis capis son buenos jum!(es coña.-es coña!)

**_Belen Cullen_**:o!te gusta PATD!a mí también! aunque prefiero "I write sins not tragedies" o "build god then well talk".eee nunca había leído la traducción de esat cación!pero es buenísima!yo cero que el vale a todas als escenas con amor entre ellos dso muajaja. pero gracias!porque que mi escrito te recuerde a una canción de ellos es un honor jeje(para mí, claramente...)

**_Natievans14_**:si...quien no querría ser Bella...seguiré unos capis más jijiji

**_cinderella191:_**jajaja que coment más raro xD imagino que querrías poenr lo adoro o algo así...

**_miintrindade:_**algún día tendrá que acabar, no¿?

**_andre:_**tengo más fics escritos aparte de este por si de evdad te gsta como escribo(que ilu jeje) y bueno...si al recompensa es esa...¿quien no odiaria emntir?

_**Valee**_:a sus ordenes!

**_Cullengirl405:_**me ha hehco mazo gracia lo de"si tuviera novio el te amaría por lo que causas" xD es buenísimo xD. bueno yo em lo causo a mí misam entonce.s..xD bienve!

**_camii granger_**:cool...es un adjetivo que nucna nadie había utilizado para describir mi fic...

**_PknaPcosa_**:jjajaj Emmett estaba de resaca y no se neteraba...

**_C-Marian-T-H-Cullen_**:creo que más bien Emmett no al creyó pero solo con imaginarselos le dio...¿asco? no se...vamos esa era la idea...

_**Miri:**_actualizo cuando puedo y puede que haya díasen qeu tarde hasta una semana(esoero qeu no llegue a tanto) lo siento...intento que tengas coherencia entre ellos...si no la tienen por favor dímelo. lo de la otra historia lo peinso...pero este fic y el de enemigo en acsa me encantan...tengo muchas ideas para el otro y unas cuantas para este jeje

_**Natsu**_:la de HP tengo hast el capi 13 esrto así que por ahora la puedo dejar...y np pienso dejar ninguna sin terminar...puede que atdre en actualziar pero nunca la abandonar´(se lo que jode que si te gusta una histoa la corten...grrrrr)

**_gabyhyatt_**:tiempo al tiempo

_**montse**_:gracias por leer!

**_:_**no va a haber mentiras entre elos do por lo menos...

**_Makya Dreams:_** no se...puede que penseis que estoy loka o no querais leer tantos a la vez...yo que se aaaaaaaaaaaaaa

_**annitaa:**_Jake nunca estuvo en medio...solo es Edward y su iamginación...lo del fic ese que em dijiste...gracias...es que ya tuve una pelea con anonimos que emd ejaban en otro de mis fics y lo odio...y no lo he leído ni tengo tiempo epro cuando eso ya em pasaré!ya te dgo si eso;)

_**LadyChapiz**_:a ya se!xD bienve!ya estas apuntada jijij

**_AV_****_ISO:A AÑGUNA QUE ME HA DICHO QUE LA AGREGUE...NO ME DEJA AGREGAR A LA GENTE AL MSN ASÍ QUE SI QUEREIS TENEIS EN MI PERFIL MI MSN Y ME AGREGAIS...PEOR DECIDME DE DONDE VENIS_**

**_PSD2. no se que coño apsa peor me toca las que ahora cuando copie el texto que quiero subir aqui me salga todo en un parrafo!y tengo que andar separando todo wuaaaaaaa. _**

**_porque os adoro...si no...no vovlería a subir capi..._**

**_bueno otro capi más de esta historia_**

**_me encanta el club...cada ves somos más las pervertidas y e de decir que me alegra saber que no soy la única!_**

**_y otra cosa: PARA CUALQUIER DUDA O SUGERENCIA ESTOY ABIERTA A VOSOTRAS!si teneis ideas o lo que querais decirme adelante os lo agradeceré!_**

**_espero que no os decepcioné..._**

**_aqui dejo otro capi nuevo de "hot summer"_**

**_espero que os guste!_**

**_os adoro mis pervers!_**

**_muaks!_**

**_Impass*_**

**_ÍTULO DEDICADO A_**maria jose**_QUE FUE LA SIGUIENTE EN APUNTARSE A MI CLUB. ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE WAPISIMA!(iran por oden las deicatorias xD)_**

**_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()_**

**P.O.V. Bella**

Cuando bajamos a la vez a la cocina mi hermano nos miró con la ceja levantada.

_-¿tú no estabas dando una vuelta?-_preguntó mirándonos con recelo.

_-estaba_-afirmó Edward a mi lado-_pero he llegado hace tiempo. Me he ido a dar una ducha mañanera._

_-que suerte_-suspiró convencido-_a mí no me ha dado tiempo a ducharme. Bueno…quería comer algo primero pero me está costando horrores…me da ganas de vomitar…_

_-es verdad_-hablé-_me han contado que ayer te pusiste un poco…ejem… ¿Cómo lo diría? ¿Alegre?_

_-venga enana no jodas_-se quejó.

_-te lo voy a recordar durante mucho tiempo Emmy_-aseguré-_la última vez tú estuviste un mes haciéndome sonrojar por un estúpido baile._

_-¿baile?-_preguntó Edward confuso.

_-aquí mi hermana_-señaló Emmett-_se emborrachó tanto la última vez que se reveló. Se subió a la mesa de aquel bar y se puso a bailar como una loca con la música_.-soltó una carcajada sonora-_no nos han vuelto a dejar entrar allí…_

_-¡Emmett!_-le regañé-_no hace falta que des más detalles_-sentía mi cara roja pero sabía que mi hermano seguiría.

_-pero no solo eso_-prosiguió sin tenerme en cuenta-_encima de todo eso, como sonaba la canción de full Monty en ese momento y mis amigos coreaban, se puso a hacer un strip-tease._

_-¡Emmy! ¡Para_!-rogué.

-_Jake tuvo que subir a tapar sus vergüenzas_-rió-_para entonces había conseguido quitarse la camiseta y estaba en sujetador_.

No aguanté y me lancé detrás de mi hermano que estaba ya levantado con intención de escaparse de mi ira.

_-venga enana era una broma-_se quejaba mientras yo el pegaba golpes que sabía que no le dolían.

_-¡esto también va a ser una broma!-_chillé siguiéndolo.

Dimos vueltas a la mesa de la cocina hasta que Edward me agarró. Emmett seguía riéndose al otro lado de la mesa.

_-déjame desayunar tranquilo enana_-pidió entre risas.

_-te voy a…-_intenté zafarme de el agarre de Edward pero no me soltó. Agachó al cabeza y me susurró al oído que no pasaba nada. Me relajé al darme cuenta de quien me agarraba. Si no supiese que mi hermano mataría a Edward si lo hacía, me hubiese dado la vuelta a abrazarlo y besarlo.

Al final opté por empezar a desayunar. Terminé la primera y me puse a fregar los cacharros, entre los que también había paltos que pude comprobar que eran de la cena de los chicos del día anterior. Emmett no tardó en finalizar.

_-me voy a la ducha_-se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla-_no te enfades enana, sabes que te quiero._

_-yo también_-dije sincera-_sino, no te habría dejado vivo…_

_-yo creo que es Edward_-fruncí el ceño-_al parecer amansas a las fieras chaval._

_-ya ves_-contestó el aludido encogiéndose de hombros.

_-bueno chicos no tardaré mucho._

Se fue a su habitación y yo seguí limpiando.

_-por lo que tengo comprobado_-dijo Edward que seguía en la mesa sentado-_no tardaré para Emmett significa mínimo media hora._

_-aja-_asentí.

Seguimos así hasta que sentí que me abrazaba por la cintura y apoyaba su mentón en mi hombro.

_-te quiero_-susurró en mi oído.

_-yo más_-aseguré.

_-eso habría que verlo_-rió.

Su melodiosa risa me hizo esbozar una sonrisa. Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho y él me estrechó más contra él.

_-me gustaría estar así siempre_-murmuró.

_-Emmy te mataría-_aclaré-_solo con que me abrazases._

_-no le tengo miedo Bella_-aseguró-le _haré ver que te quiero…_

_-no Edward_-me di la vuelta para encararlo-_no quiero que me diga que no eres bueno para mí. Porque…cada vez que me lo ha dicho ha acertado…_

_-Bella-_me agarró del mentón y me hizo mirarle-_no pienso hacerte daño. Moriría antes que eso._

_-eso dijeron todos los demás_-solté-_el último…es en el que más se fijo Emmy…me dejó por una chica a la que yo le caía muy mal…_

_-no pienso dejarte_-me abrazó más fuerte-_ni por la misma Venus._

Tuve que sonreír; era tan mono cuando se ponía así…

_-eso espero_-bromee-_tengo un Dios griego esperando por si fallas…o sino tengo como último recurso a Mike Newton…seguro que si se lo pido viene hasta aquí…_

Edward gruñó-_no me recuerdes que te compartí con ese ni tan solo un minuto-rugió._

_-nunca me has compartido_-puse mis manos en su pecho-_mi corazón siempre te ha pertenecido._

_-eso quita la mitad de mi ira_-escupió las palabras-_pero ese imbécil te tocó y besó…_

_-solo me besó_-me miró a los ojos-_la única vez que iba a dejarle que fuese a más nos paraste tú-frunció el ceño confuso-en el bus de cuando fuimos al parque de atracciones._

_-¡ah! Ya recuerdo…-_sonrió maliciosamente-_fue interesante aquel viaje…_

_-si el conductor no hubiera hablado te habría saltado encima y rogado que me hicieras el amor_-le dije acercando mi cara a la suya.

_-y yo lo habría hecho felizmente_-bajó su cabeza y atrapó mis labios con los suyos.

Me apretó más contra su cuerpo y yo levanté las manos para agarrarme a su nuca. Lamí su labio inferior para profundizar el beso y pronto estuve sentada en la encimera con Edward entre mis piernas, besándonos con más pasión de la debida si queríamos mantenernos con ropa. Pero no podía evitarlo…ese hombre me volvía loca. Se separó unos centímetros de mí para sonreír y hablarme.

_-así que striptease…-_sentí mi cara enrojecer-_a mí nunca me has hecho uno…me parece injusto que tus amigos te hayan visto hacerlo y yo no…_

_-tú has visto bastante más que ellos-_aseguré con una sonrisa_-¿de que te quejas?_

_-me debes un striptease-_dijo antes de besarme de nuevo.

_-quizás algún día_-murmuré cuando pude separarme-_pero te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien perdió la apuesta el día de la disco…_

_-ya te haré un striptease cuando podamos estar a solas; solo te dejo a ti verme así, soy todo tuyo_-sonreí y me volvió a besar.

Escuchamos una puerta arriba abrirse y seguido cerrase.

_-mi hermano_-dije separándome.

Pero Edward no se separó, se acercó muy rápido a mi oreja y empezó a lamer, mordisquear y juguetear con mi lóbulo. Solté un gemido ahogado pero no tenía fuerzas ni ganas para separarlo de mí. Su mano me acariciaba el interior del muslo por debajo de la falda que llevaba y yo me sentía cada vez más mojada. De repente, sin saber cuando, Edward apareció sentado en la silla donde anteriormente había estado desayunando y Emmett entró en la cocina.

_-¡ya estoy!-_anunció y luego se dirigió a mí_-¿Qué haces ahí sentada?_

_-esto…yo…me apetecía-_"bien Bella…vaya escusa más patética"

_-¿estás bien?-_preguntó preocupado y me tocó la frente_-¿tienes fiebre?_

_-¿fiebre? No, ¿Por qué?-_dije confusa.

_-estás muy roja y tienes la cara completamente caliente_-estaba segura de que el grado de rojo había subido 10 tonos de golpe al darme cuenta de que no era fiebre justamente lo que me hacía estar caliente.

Miré a Edward que estaba aguantándose la risa con fuerza y lo fulminé con la mirada.

"esta me la pagarás, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen"

**_al final he decidido intentar seguirlo después de leer algua que otra amenza...por lo menos intentaré que llegué dedicación a todas als del club...haber coom me lo monto...xD_**

**_gracias por apoyarme txikis!_**

**_y otra cosa!quiero que em digais en el momento que querais que acabe el fic por si se me va la pinza y pongo demasiado capis, vale¿?por favor lo pido!_**

**_y...ME VAIS A MATAR! porque esta semana mi iamginación vuela a más no poder aún sin tenr tiempo...y aunque no esriba tengo mazo ideas para "hot summer" y "enemigo en casa"(para "después de sobrevivir ahí ando peleándome) y os di´re que aparte de eso tengo hasta idea para otro fic!y direis..."¿esta no se cansa? ¡que pelma!"_**

**_pues i lo soy xD por eos no quiero agobiaros con otra historia más...que me vais a acabr oadiando!_**


	43. hiperactividaaaaaaaad

_**aupa mis pervertidas preferidas!**_

**_que tal todo¿?_**

**_gora el club de las pervers!creo poder decir que este es el fic de nuestro club xD_**

**_así que al lista quedaría algo así como...(por orden de pedida de acceso al club)_**

_perver número 1: Impassegirl89(creadora del club yujuu)_

_2)camii granger_

_3)akako cullen_

_4)zoe love potter_

_5)C-Marian-T-H-Cullen_

_6)dianita cullen_

_7)Koko7180_

_8)Montse_

_9)Nanii_

_10)allexxmasencullen_

_11)__aprilEXB_

_12)__Samanta-m_

_13)__ERY MALFOY_

_14)OrCullen_

_15)annabbel_

_16)__Mai Cullen_

_17)__kathyta90_

_18)Jan3th(mi número favorito aproposito)_

_19)__yurii cullen_

_20)__Shantal angel_

_21)__plinka anly772_

_22)__GinWindenham_

_23)__nonblondes_

_24)__M._

_25)__Dark Cullen_

_26)__ELY CULLEN_

_27)dany_

_28)__pilikali_

_29)mariaklacullen_

_30)__Leia Fenix_

_31)__belencullenss_

_32)__karenziithaa_

_33)__Elea-chan_

_34)erive-noa_

_35)_maria jose

_36)_PknaPcosa

37)Belen Cullen

38)Chiara hale

39)andre

40)3rill Cullen(te ha costado!)

41)Lily Jane Granger

42)Natievans14

43)Hithi

44)Cullengirl405

45)LadyChapiz

**_pilikali:_**se la tenían que devolver...

**_Koko7180_**:el verano dura tanto como queramos...(ya nos guatsría)

**_Belen Cullen:_**o si me encanta PATD!son buenos...y me encata Ryan babaaaa...

_**andre**_:me alegra que te gusten también lso toros ficsahí tengo dos terminados... se vengará...las chicas siemrpe lo hacemos...

_**salesia**_:si...Emmett será un problemas...no tengo claro aún como se va a enterar pero ya veré lo que se me ocurre...

_**Natsu:**_gracias!

**_C-Marian-T-H-Cullen_**:pequeña pervertida...todas querríamso un strptease de Edward...

**_Cullengirl405_**:me encantan ls hermanos sobreprotectores!yo tengo amigos que hacen de eso pero vamos...

**_belencullenss_**:vale me has dado mieod.:O:O:O:O en plan masoquista xD Dios mío...

**_PknaPcosa:_**sudamos al pensar en Edward pues si le sumamos que hará streptease...a mí me da vergüenza que cuenten mis cosas delante de cualquiera, sea mi novio o no xD

**_yaritziita9:_**admiradores¿?yo no diría tanto...soy simpel aficionada...es divertido escribir xD pero gracias jijij

**_erosalie_**:tengo un problema yo co eso...no me gusta embarazar a la gente a los 17 años...me parece muy precipitado...por eso aún sigue u¡intacta xD pero tranquila...emmett lo comprenderá al final...

:intento que a la ver que hot sea divertido y no caiga en la monotnia aunque como bien me puso un coment una vez e sverdad que puede que caiga en la redundancia de datos...ya lo siento...

**_Chiara hale_**:jo tia no pidas perdón. me había asustado!no sabía nada de tí en mis fics ni nada y ya pensaba que te había pasado algo malo...menos mal qe andas bien...primero...solo con la primera frase me he descojonado xD"...por que por mucho amor que alla de por medio al final todos tenemos arrevatos de locura y acabamos follando encima de una mesa...vale yo no he dicho eso." xD o vas a subir capi de tu fic¿?siii me has alegrado el día!(llevo unos días de perro...creo que si sigo así envez de ser psicóloga yo tendré que ir a uno...)enserio!:D:D:D lo del mail...¿me creerías si te digo que lo he intentado mandar lo menos 5 veces? pues creelo...pero es que mi ordenador va como quiere(algún día lo tiraré por al ventana) y cada vez que empiezo a escribirlo, como tengo que hacer más trabajos, tardo...y se me ha bloqueado ya 5 veces!me estoy cagado en todo!quiero contestar te lo juro!lo siento!LO SIENTO!lo siento!y bueno lo del striptease...ha sido momentaneo...eso si que no tenía pensado...tenía que meter algo más ahí en medio y se me ocurrió y ale!ahora me veo en la obligación de escribir uno!y no se si seré capaz...wuaaaaaaaaaaa!1 beso wapa!

_**tishacullengreen**_:Edward no morirá!no lo permitiré!y tanto que duele que te dejen a emdias...a mí me lo avs a decir...

**_Sofilin_**:lo estoy pensando...quiero tener escrito mínimo 3 capis antes de subir ninguno.

**_akako cullen_**:queda todavía hasta que acabe jijiji

**_camii granger_**:creo que a Edward le hace más gracias...

_**Nanii:**_buena escusa eee xD es que yo soy así de mala mientiendoy poniendo escusas...si no als planeo...malo malo xD

_**Natievans14**_:habrá que ahcer striptease

_**Samanta-m:**_si siguen así no se les acabrá nunca xD

_**zoe love potter**_:es una forma de declararse que a cualquiera le podría pasar...

**_AV_****_ISO:A AÑGUNA QUE ME HA DICHO QUE LA AGREGUE...NO ME DEJA AGREGAR A LA GENTE AL MSN ASÍ QUE SI QUEREIS TENEIS EN MI PERFIL MI MSN Y ME AGREGAIS...PEOR DECIDME DE DONDE VENIS_**

**_PSD2. no se que coño apsa peor me toca las que ahora cuando copie el texto que quiero subir aqui me salga todo en un parrafo!y tengo que andar separando todo wuaaaaaaa. _**

**_porque os adoro...si no...no vovlería a subir capi..._**

**_bueno otro capi más de esta historia_**

**_me encanta el club...cada ves somos más las pervertidas y e de decir que me alegra saber que no soy la única!_**

**_y otra cosa: PARA CUALQUIER DUDA O SUGERENCIA ESTOY ABIERTA A VOSOTRAS!si teneis ideas o lo que querais decirme adelante os lo agradeceré!_**

**_espero que no os decepcioné..._**

**_aqui dejo otro capi nuevo de "hot summer"_**

**_espero que os guste!_**

**_os adoro mis pervers!_**

**_muaks!_**

**_Impass*_**

**_ÍTULO DEDICADO A_**PknaPcosa**_QUE FUE LA SIGUIENTE EN APUNTARSE A MI CLUB. ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE WAPISIMA!(iran por oden las deicatorias xD)_**

**_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()_**

**P.O.V. Edward**

Había sido divertido ver a Bella lidiar con como disimular su estado con su hermano. Sabía que ella intentaría vengarse así que tendría que andarme con ojo.

Salimos los 3 derechos a un restaurante donde habíamos quedado para comer. Primero iríamos a reservar para que cuando fuésemos al mediodía no tuviéramos que esperar y seguido a dar una vuelta por el paseo.

Durante toda la caminata, Bella estuvo hablando con Jacob y aunque sabía que no eran más que amigos no podía evitar sentirme celoso de cómo la abrazaba y besaba en la mejilla. ¡Yo tenía que ser quien estuviera haciendo eso! Y no su mejor amigo…puto Emmett…

Nada más ver a Jessica, le pedí hablar para aclarar todo el asunto de la noche anterior; lo entendió a la primera y aceptó mi oferta de ser amigos sin enfadarse. Me pidió perdón y todo quedó arreglado.

A las 2 nos dirigimos al restaurante. Era un bonito sitio, pequeño y acogedor. Nos sentaron en una mesa alargada donde cabíamos todos los que habíamos ido. Yo estaba sentado entre Rosalie y Alice, con Bella enfrente de mí que estaba entre Laura y Jacob. Hablaba animadamente con el último. Pedí unos ricos espaguetis de primero y de segundo carne con salsa roquefort. Miraba a Bella de reojo y ella me sonreía de vez en cuando sin que nadie lo notase.

Se levantó un momento para ir a lavarse las manos y tardó un poco en volver; traía en su cara una sonrisa maliciosa que me dijo que había gato encerrado. De repente un mozo del restaurante me dijo que tenía una llamada y confuso fui hasta la barra. Una vez allí, el camarero me dio un paquete pequeño que según me dijo ya sabría de quien era.

Cuando lo abrí no supe muy bien lo que era; ¿un pañuelo? Pero al sacarlo del envoltorio me quedé a cuadros; ahí había una pequeña prenda interior y cuando me fije bien pude reconocer la braguita que Bella se había puesto a la mañana.

Entonces…Bella…en ese momento…estaba desnuda por debajo…

Se me secó la boca instantáneamente. Metí la braguita en uno de mis bolsillo y me volví a la mesa donde Bella me miró con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia pintada en la cara.

-_¿Quién era, Edward?-_preguntó inocentemente.

-_se habían equivocado-_contesté viendo que había gente mirando.

Sentí la mirada de Bella clavada en mi durante toda la comida y cada vez me estaba poniendo más malo ya que encima jugueteaba con su pie por debajo de la mesa.

La primera vez que lo noté acariciar mi pierna pensé que me había dado una patada sin querer, pero cuando empezó a subirlo hasta llegar a mi entrepierna me di cuenta de que no había sido sin querer; estaba jugando para vengarse de lo de la mañana…y estaba ganando ese juego con creces.

Cuando pedimos el postre, yo ya estaba puesto como una moto pero ella no me daba descanso alguno. Si seguía así, iba a saltarle encima sin importarme las consecuencias de que Emmett nos viera juntos.

_-¿Qué te pasa, hermanito?-_preguntó mi hermana cuando sin querer jadee.-_tienes un poco mala cara…_

_-nada, tengo algo de calor_-mentira no era…

La risa tintineante de Bella sonó y yo la miré con mirada enfurecida a la que ella contestó con una sonrisa muy pagada a sí misma.

_-voy al baño_-se excusó.

_-¿otra vez?-_preguntó Jacob.

_-si…-_dijo ella-_quiero lavarme las manos antes del postre._

Se levantó de la mesa y me guiñó un ojo sin que nadie lo viese. La miré irse y antes de que entrase al bar, donde dentro estaba el baño, se dio la vuelta, me miró y me hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

Estuve a punto de saltar sobre la mesa para ir adonde ella pero supe controlarme a tiempo. Al de un rato, no mucho, dije que iba al baño y no resultó sospechoso ya que aún no había ido a diferencia de casi todos los de la mesa.

Me adentré en el bar que al hacer soleado estaba completamente vacío a excepción de los camareros que iban y venían de la cocina a las mesas. Pregunté por el baño y me indicaron un pasillo que estaba al fondo.

Llegué y no vi a Bella por ninguna parte. Me pregunté sin me había equivocado al interpretar las señales que me había mandado. Iba a irme cuando una puerta se abrió y alguien me estiró adentro. Ese alguien, me estampó contra al pared del baño, porque eso era lo que había detrás de la puerta, y cerró de golpe.

_-has tardado mucho_-murmuró Bella antes de lanzarse a por mi cuello.

Gemí cuando se pegó completamente a mí. Mis manos volaron a su cintura para alzarla un poco de modo que alcanzase mejor mi cuello.

_-he tenido que disimular_-dije con voz más que ronca.

_-por lo menos vienes preparado ya-_dijo a la vez que bajaba su mano y acariciaba mi miembro por encima del pantalón.

Jadee descontroladamente ante el tacto, sobretodo cuando bajó la cremallera de mi pantalón y metió su mano dentro.

_-eres un pequeño diablillo_-le comenté intentando normalizar mi respiración sin conseguirlo-_me lo has hecho pasar realmente mal ahí fuera…_

_-era una pequeña venganza por lo de esta mañana_-soltó-de todos modos-_se acercó a mi labios-luego al recompensa es placentera…_

No pude aguantarlo más y me incliné rápidamente para atrapar sus labios con los míos. Gemí al saborearla y la alcé, apoyándola en el váter, para bajar la mano y empezar a acariciar su sexo desnudo.

_-si quieres algo pídelo y te lo doy gustoso_-aseguré mientras ella empezaba a gemir y temblaba antes mis caricias.

_-si quiero algo no necesito pedirlo_-aseguró bajito ya que su estado no ayudaba-_lo tomo directamente._

_-nadie lo diría_-la besé para ahogar un gemido demasiado intenso que le provoqué-_lo que has hecho ha sido un plan elaborado._

_-no-_negó-_solo ha sido una clara insinuación de lo que quería tomar. Tú eres la mosca y yo la araña; solo he tenido que utilizar miel para atraerte a mí._

Entre sus palabras, sus jadeos y su movimiento, mi miembro se había hinchado hasta estar a punto de reventar. Con agilidad, me senté en la taza, que como era un restaurante bueno estaba completamente limpia, y cogí a Bella para ponerla encima de mí a horcajadas. La tomé de las caderas y la penetré entera de una sola embestida.

Ella gimió muy alto, sin darme tiempo a silenciarlo, y empezó a cabalgarme, lento al principio y luego más rápido. Nuestros jadeos se convirtieron en gemidos y tuvimos que hacerlos perderse en la boca del contrario para no ser descubiertos.

Nos movimos rítmicamente, los dos sudando, ambos jadeando. Yo llegué primero al orgasmo pero siguió moviéndose hasta que ella alcanzó la cumbre.

Después quedó tumbada encima de mí unos segundos hasta que recuperó el aliento y se levantó. Me besó levemente en los labios y se acercó a la fuente a refrescarse. Me encaminé hacia la puerta; supuse que llegar los dos a la vez sería muy cantoso.

_-Edward_-me giré para ver como se acercaba a mí.

Se acercó a mí y acarició mi muslo, o eso pensaba. No tardó en sacar su braguita de mi bolsillo.

_-creo que esto es mío_-comentó para después agacharse y ponérselas.

Cuando se levantó, me agarró de la nuca y me estampó un morreo en toda regla para luego salir del baño. Esperé unos minutos y luego fui a la mesa con todos.

_-ya has tardado_-comentó Emmett divertido-¿_tienes al próstata o que?_

_-sí, la próstata…-_susurró bajito mi hermana a mi lado para que solo yo lo escuchará.

Perfecto, Alice sabía lo que había pasado...

**_estoy y ocn ello he de decir que e escrito ni más ni menos que 4 CAPÍTULOS en total hoy!hsta que em he dad cuenta de que se me había olvidado hacer ujn trabajo y emepzado a hacerlo..._**

**_y todo gracias al seño cafe!dadle las gracias a él!(aunque luego em da dolor de cabeza y ganas de vomitar:S:SS:)_**

**_y no es que me haya tomado cafe para 12 personas no, no, no...solo una taza de capuchino!pero la cafeína del cafe me sienta mal jajajajaxDxDxD_**

**_bueno lo dejo que ya empeizo a delirar...voy a rayar a mis amigs por msn xD_**

**_espero que os guste el capi de hoy...ñej ñej ñej(como dice una amiga mía...xD)_**


	44. Chapter 44

_**aupa mis pervertidas preferidas!**_

**_que tal todo¿?_**

**_gora el club de las pervers!creo poder decir que este es el fic de nuestro club xD_**

**_así que al lista quedaría algo así como...(por orden de pedida de acceso al club)_**

_perver número 1: Impassegirl89(creadora del club yujuu)_

_2)camii granger_

_3)akako cullen_

_4)zoe love potter_

_5)C-Marian-T-H-Cullen_

_6)dianita cullen_

_7)Koko7180_

_8)Montse_

_9)Nanii_

_10)allexxmasencullen_

_11)__aprilEXB_

_12)__Samanta-m_

_13)__ERY MALFOY_

_14)OrCullen_

_15)annabbel_

_16)__Mai Cullen_

_17)__kathyta90_

_18)Jan3th(mi número favorito aproposito)_

_19)__yurii cullen_

_20)__Shantal angel_

_21)__plinka anly772_

_22)__GinWindenham_

_23)__nonblondes_

_24)__M._

_25)__Dark Cullen_

_26)__ELY CULLEN_

_27)dany_

_28)__pilikali_

_29)mariaklacullen_

_30)__Leia Fenix_

_31)__belencullenss_

_32)__karenziithaa_

_33)__Elea-chan_

_34)erive-noa_

_35)_maria jose

_36)_PknaPcosa

37)Belen Cullen

38)Chiara hale

39)andre

40)3rill Cullen(te ha costado!)

41)Lily Jane Granger

42)Natievans14

43)Hithi

44)Cullengirl405

45)LadyChapiz

46)Ivis de Cullen Hale.

47)MeriYein

48)Aveal

_**Koko7180:**_dejemoslo en que si se dan cuenta no dicen nada...Alice si se ha enterado y lso demás estarían ocupados...joder que de huecos dejo...amz peque!y no...no tengo tolerancia a la cafeína...me tenías que evr con el redbull...me sube al día siguiente!puedes creerlo¿?benetan...

_**salesia:**_no si ya lo he hehco(eos de tomar mucho café seguido para no dormrime en examenes) y luego tenía un dolor de tripa...y no me dormía ni mi profesor de filo(que tenía una voz taaan monotona que te daban ganas de decirle" venga que tñu puedes!".ai los hombres...cpmo son...cuando saben que no llevas nada debajo se ponene nervioso...que simples xD

**_camii granger_**:creo que no pediran postre...estan más que servids...xD

**_Sofilin_**:si si adoremos el café hasta que em de un síncope y entonces haber quien loa dora(porque si em meuro..¿quien sigue mi fic?

**_Cullengirl405_**:jo si...cada vez es más alrga la lista y yo que dije que intentaría hacer un capi par cada...

_**Samanta-m:**_que va!Emmett no sabe nada!y Edward es masoca perdido...creo que estaba tan puesto que ni pensó en cerrar las piernas xD Bella es mucha Bella...

_**:**_más capis hiperactivos no creo eee...que luego casi em timblan las manos escribiendo xD

**_Natsu_**:tu escritora preferida dice...que pelota...y no...me sienta mal un pcoo epro pueod sobrevivir!y si no escribo a menudo es pro falta de tiempo...un resumen de 40 hojas sin ahberme leído nada ni que ns hayan explicaod es lo que tiene...

_**pilikali**_:a mí también!

**_PknaPcosa_**:yo la envidio desde que Edward se fijo en ella en crepúsculo!xD

**_yaritziita9_**:que pelota al gente de tu metroflog!

_**erosalie**_:pero para que quieres un embarazo¿?eso no mola con 17 años!a no ser que lo quieras pero de sopetón...yo eprsonamente em quedaría a cuadros...

_**C-Marian-T-H-Cullen**_:vale vale...iré pensando el strpteasse...que digosi hoy en el bus he tenido una idea sobre eso!(no preguntes proque...me aburro de camino a la uni y pienso mucho xD)

**_Ivis de Cullen Hale_**.:otra de mi cñun anti-cafeina!xDbienvenida!ahora teapunto xD

**_dark warrior 1000:_**me he perdid gravemente en lo de los huvos kinder xD es que hoy estoy espesa...escribiendo a toda leche porque tengo cena y aún tengo que rpepararme y tal y cual...aissque estres!

**_Chiara hale:_**mis ideas pervertidas del subsconsciente eee...puede ser xD lo de la ropa interior...que mala imagen tienes de mi!puede ser también...espero que Alvaro si alguna vez lee esto no se mosquee...total...es coom si se lo contases a una amiga solo que esoy a 4 horas de allí y lo escribes aqui del baño em ha recordado a mi follamigo(lo siento...se que em repito pero es que con él me pasó de casi todo y siempre él decía que para examenes para desestresarse lo emjor era un buen polvo...xD). hoy no pueod contestar muy largo que tengo cena y tengo que prepararme aún...a emborracharse toca hoy,..me lo merezco por la semana que eh tenido xD. muaks!

**_MeriYein:_** yo atmbién lo ahgo cuand em engancho a un fic xD

**_Natievans14_**:lo aviso...de ahora ena delnate tardaré algo más en subir capi

_**Belen Cullen:**_brutal...esa palabra me ha encantado para describirlo xD

_**akako cullen:**_era un baño algo apartado...y el café yo lo odio(soy masocaaa) y a lo de de dodne saco als ideas...mejor no preguntes...xD

_**Aveal:**_este Edward mola cantidubi(que pijo ha sonado eso. ..xD yo soy de todo menos pija, no es pro ofender a pijas, mis akigas lo son todas ellas)carpe noctem!

_**andii:**_sabías que existía mi fiv¿?jijijij me alegra que te guste...

**_nonblondes_**:gracias!

_**zoe love potter**_:mis amigos y familai también em prohiben pero si estoy sola...soy un peligro y esoq eu no emg usta el sabor xD

**_AV_****_ISO:A AÑGUNA QUE ME HA DICHO QUE LA AGREGUE...NO ME DEJA AGREGAR A LA GENTE AL MSN ASÍ QUE SI QUEREIS TENEIS EN MI PERFIL MI MSN Y ME AGREGAIS...PEOR DECIDME DE DONDE VENIS_**

**_PSD2. no se que coño apsa peor me toca las que ahora cuando copie el texto que quiero subir aqui me salga todo en un parrafo!y tengo que andar separando todo wuaaaaaaa. _**

**_porque os adoro...si no...no vovlería a subir capi..._**

**_bueno otro capi más de esta historia_**

**_me encanta el club...cada ves somos más las pervertidas y e de decir que me alegra saber que no soy la única!_**

**_y otra cosa: PARA CUALQUIER DUDA O SUGERENCIA ESTOY ABIERTA A VOSOTRAS!si teneis ideas o lo que querais decirme adelante os lo agradeceré!_**

**_espero que no os decepcioné..._**

**_aqui dejo otro capi nuevo de "hot summer"_**

**_espero que os guste!_**

**_os adoro mis pervers!_**

**_muaks!_**

**_Impass*_**

**_ÍTULO DEDICADO A_**Belen Cullen**_QUE FUE LA SIGUIENTE EN APUNTARSE A MI CLUB. ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE WAPISIMA!(iran por oden las deicatorias xD)_**

**_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()_**

**P.O.V. Edward**

Ya llevaba 3 días sin poder estar con Bella. No es que me importara el hecho de no acostarme con ella si no que no podía siquiera darle un casto abrazo o un beso en la mejilla sin que Emmett sospechara ya que, sin saber porque, ahora estaba todo el rato con ella. Jacob también se pasaba el tiempo con ella; junto con Rosalie y Emmett. Y yo cada vez estaba más desesperado. Y me hacía la pregunta del millón ¿Por qué ellos si podían abrazar a Bella así y yo no?

Definitivamente todos sabíamos la respuesta: Emmett.

Porque él odiaba que yo me acercase a su hermana incluso de amigo. Yo le caía muy bien, eso era fijo, pero no confiaba en mí y cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca de Bella, él me miraba con mala cara a lo que yo no podía decir nada. En realidad lo entendía; si Jasper hubiera sido como yo, no hubiese puesto un dedo encima de Alice.

Pero mi interior pataleaba como un niño pequeño cuando no le daban lo que quería gritando fuertemente" ¡he cambiado y la amo!". Pero claro…haber quien convencía al fortachón…

Y de mientras… ¿Quién abrazaba a Bella? Jacob Black. ¿Quién la besaba, aunque fuese en la mejilla? su mejor amigo. ¿Con quien hablaba todo el tiempo? con el chico que para Emmett era perfecto para Bella… lógica aplastante…y aunque Bella me dijese que nunca se habían gustado, se les veía tan bien juntos que cualquiera hubiera pensado eso.

Gruñí al recordarlo esa tarde. Bella iba delante con Sunshine y Alice hablando mientras que yo iba por detrás con Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper y Jacob. Estábamos en el centro comercial porque la loca de mi hermana había convencido a todo el rebaño para ir…y Bella refunfuñaba.

Como me gustaba cuando estaba levemente enfadada…se veía tan adorable…

"joder Edward, que ñoño te has vuelto desde que estás enamorado…"

Llegamos a una tienda y Emmett, Rosalie y Jacob anunciaron que iban a ir a una tienda de artículos de coche por lo que quedaríamos Bella, Alice, Sunshine, Jasper y yo de compras.

Vi mi oportunidad para estar con ella. Mi hermana no me importaba realmente pero… ¿podía confiar en Jasper y Sunshine? Antes de que me diese tiempo a pensarlo siquiera, vi como la pequeña diablillo y su amiga arrastraban a Bella dentro de una tienda y Jasper las seguía con las 7 bolsas que ya habían comprado entre todas en la mano.

Resignado, entré detrás de ellos en la tienda sin siquiera fijarme en donde me metía. Cual fue mi sorpresa cuando vi el lugar; miles de bragas, sujetadores, babydolls, tangas y medias de encaje cubrían las estanterías de esa tienda. Había de todos los colores, desde el blanco más puro y virginal hasta el rojo más pasional y provocativo, y de todas formas y tamaños. Confuso, salí a mirar el letrero en el que se leía "victoria's secrets" y pude entender todo eso; estábamos en una tienda de ropa íntima y lencería.

Entré otra vez, decidido a encontrar a mi hermana y decirle que yo esperaba fuera, pero nada más poner un pie dentro, una dependienta joven se me echó literalmente encima.

_-¿puedo ayudarle en algo?-_preguntó con voz melosa tratando de parecer sexy_-¿ha venido para comprar algún conjunto para alguna amiga?_

"¿Qué clase de amigo regalaba un conjunto de esos a una amiga?"

_-no gracias_-contesté lo más educado que pude teniendo en cuenta que parecía una perra en celo-_estoy buscando a unas amigas que están por aquí…_

_-¿seguro que no quiere mirar alguna lencería?_-"si…seguro que el tanga de leopardo con las medias de liga me hacen ver muy sexy"-_yo podría probarme lo que usted quisiera para que lo viese…como esto…_

Se dio la vuelta y se levantó la camisa blanca que llevaba dejando ver un horroroso tanga en forma de…pene que sobresalía de su pantalón.

_-los hay exclusivos como este_-yo para ese momento estaba aguantando las ganas de vomitar-_y puedo probarme muchos más para usted…_

_-¡Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!_-gritó alguien de la derecha de donde estaba_-¡ven ya!_

Me giré para ver a mi hermana golpeando el suelo con el pie con deje enfadado solo que yo al conocía bien y estaba aguantándose la risa mientras que Sunshine y Jasper estaban detrás en el suelo tirados riendo.

_-lo siento, no sabía que tuvieses una novia tan celosa_-dijo al dependienta mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba.

En una situación normal me hubiese partido la caja pero estaba demasiado en shock y sentía que si hablaba vomitaría todo el desayuno.

Mi hermana vino hasta mí y me cogió de la mano. Cuando estuvimos lo suficiente lejos de la chica se empezó a reír.

_-no me hace ni puta gracia-_dije picado.

_-¡se dice gracias!-_protestó ella.

_-señoras y señores, avisamos que acabamos de sacar una oferta del 50 de descuento en la tienda de Dolce y Gabbana. La oferta solo es válida para las primeras 50 compradoras._

Ese simple anuncio bastó para que mi hermana y Sunshine dejaran de reír y Jasper pusiera cara de horror.

_-¿has oído eso?-_preguntó exaltada Alice.

_-¡si!-_contestó la otra_-¡vamos!_

_-Edward-_mi hermana me miró poniendo ojos de perrito degollado desde el principio-_vamos a ir a D&G. bella está en el probador. ¡Avísala!_

_-pero Alice…-_no me dio tiempo a acabar cuando ellas dos ya habían salido de la tienda corriendo, con Jasper detrás.

Resignado, suspiré y me encaminé hacia los probadores; pensaba decirle a Bella lo que pasaba y decirle que esperaba fuera. Entré en la fila de robadores, donde se oían muchas mujeres cuchicheando con otras que estaban fuera sujetando la cortina. Fruncí el ceño, ¿Cómo narices iba a saber donde estaba Bella? ¡Había lo menos 30 probadores! Pero mis plegarias fueron escuchadas, por una vez en la vida, y Bella asomó por una de las cortinas del fondo. Sacó la cabeza y empezó a moverla de un lado a otro, como buscando a alguien. Yo me acerqué a ella y me miró confusa.

_-¿y Alice?-_preguntó.

_-había oferta en D&G-_contesté.

Pero en ese momento me fije en la ranura que dejaba abierta en la cortina donde ella estaba; detrás de ella, dentro del probador, había un gran espejo donde desde mi lugar se la veía reflejada completamente por detrás. Llevaba un pequeño conjunto de braga y sujetador de encaje color azule marino; ese color que tan bien el quedaba a ella. La boca se me hizo agua y empecé a notar mucho calor.

Bella me miró ceñuda y se giró para ver que era lo que miraba. Cuando lo descubrió, se sonrojó de ese modo que la hacía ver tan adorable pero acto seguido, me miró y pude apreciar un brillo en sus ojos color chocolate.

_-Edward…-_me llamó_-¿puedes acercarte un poco?_

Movió en dedo de forma que dejase claro que quería que fuese y yo la hice caso.

Entonces, cuando estaba a su alcance, miró a los lados, me cogió del cuello y tiró de mí adentro. Caí, dejando a Bella estampada entre mi cuerpo y la pared del probador. Bajé la mirada hacia ella pero antes de decir nada, estampó sus labios contra los míos. Bastó eso para que mis pensamientos volaran y olvidarme donde estaba; solo podía pensar en que por fin, después de 3 días, tenía a Bella en mis brazos. Cuando nos quedamos sin aire nos miramos.

_-te he echado de menos_-murmuré.

_-yo también_-aseguró-_odio esto._

_-es tu culpa por no querer decírselo a tu hermano_-repliqué.

_-si, es mi culpa por quererte demasiado para que te mate_-dijo dramática.

_-tonta, Bella_-dije rozando mi nariz con la suya-_moriría por ti._

_-te prefiero vivo_-se puso de puntillas y me besó de nuevo.

Descansé mis manos en sus caderas desnudas y ella subió las suyas a mis hombros. Nuestras lenguas se dedicaron a explorar la boca del otro haciendo que miles de chispas saltaran nuestros alrededor.

Me hubiese gustado parar el tiempo y estar para siempre así, el uno en brazos del otro, aunque fuera en ese pequeño probador. Porque la amaba, la amaba con todo mi corazón.

Bella bajó sus manos por mi pecho y un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral. Sonrió complacida contra mis labios. Luego, coló sus manos por debajo de mi camiseta y empezó a acariciar suave pero sin pausa mi torso. Yo, ascendí una de mis manos hacia su muslo mientras que la otra la enganché en la tira de su braga y la bajé un poco, hasta dejarlo a medio camino del muslo, pero no lo solté sino que dejé reposar mi mano ahí con la tira enganchada al dedo.

Ella seguía trazando círculos en mi pecho y se me escapó un gemido que quedó ahogado en su boca. Sentí que mi pantalón se hacía más pequeño y la verdad es que me extrañaba que hubiese tardado tanto; tener a Bella ahí, solo para mí, en ropa interior que para más INRI era del color que más me gustaba sobre ella, era toda una tentación.

Estaba decidido a pasar a más y sabía que ella no se negaría. Moví la mano de su muslo y la metí dentro de su braga; la sentí totalmente mojada para mí.

_-me va a dar vergüenza pagar esta braga_-comentó con voz ronca-_pero si al dejo la siguiente que se la vaya a probar no la tendrá del todo bien…_

Sabía que se refería a que lo excitada que estaba; recordé el día del concierto y el percance de mi boxer y sonreí al saber que era capaz de hacerle sentir lo que ella a mí.

Me levantó la camiseta y me la quitó por fin, dejándome un poco más a la para que ella. Se separó de mi boca para bajar la cara y darle un lametazo en el pezón que me puso los pelos como escarpias.

Yo, metí un par de dedos en su cavidad y comencé a bombear dentro y fuera haciendo que ella empezase a gemir algo más alto de lo que debería teniendo en cuenta donde estábamos.

_-Bella, ¿ya te has probado el…?-_mi hermana había abierto la cortina, junto con Sunshine, y nos habían pillado en pleno proceso de…

Ambas se quedaron con una cara de sorpresa enorme pero acto seguido cerraron y se las oyó reír sonoramente.

Maldije en voz baja mientras Bella se ponía de todos los colores posibles mientras, inútilmente, intentaba taparse la cara con las manos. Me dio la camiseta y, después de ponérmela rápido, me empujó fuera.

Cuando salí, Sunshine y Alice aún se reían solo que ahora Jasper se les había unido.

-¿Qué, hermanito?-dijo con sorna entre jadeos de risa-¿ahora también próstata?

La fulminé con la mirada.

Unos instantes más tarde, Bella salió del probador, aún roja, con un par de conjuntos en la mano.

-tranquilos chicos-dijo Sunshine-no el diremos nada a Emmett.

-más te vale-amenacé; aún le guardaba rencor por haberme pegado aquel día en la disco y encima ahora tenía más razones para reírse de mí…

Cuando nos encontramos con Emmett y los demás, Bella aún estaba roja.

Y creo que no le hizo nada de gracia la pregunta de su hermano de si tenía fiebre…solo fulminó con la mirada a los 3 que se habían enterado de lo nuestro.


	45. Chapter 45

**P.O.V. Bella**

Nunca había pasado tanta vergüenza en mi vida. ¡Su hermana y mi mejor amiga nos habían pillado...Haciendo…con las manos en la masa! Y claro…Jasper de rebote lo sabía todo…que mal por Dios… Encima Emmett y su "¿tienes fiebre?" preocupado…tenía ganas de decirle que no…que las veces que me lo había preguntado habían sido por otra cosa… ¡porque estaba caliente por Edward y porque me habían atrapado casi follando con él en un probador! Pero claro…tú ve y díselo…si no mataba a Edward iba contenta…unas costillas rotas serían el precio mínimo a pagar… ¡a buena hora se nos ocurrió a Alice y a mí despotricar contra él en Túnez! Ahora se pensaba que era un tío de solo sexo que intentaba acostarse con todas…por eso me mantenía lejos de él…y a Rosalie…

Y si a eso le sumamos el hecho de que volvía a sus andadas de "Jake es el mejor para ti, es un buen amigo y es el mejor partido, ¿Por qué no sales con Jake?" Jake para arriba, Jake para abajo… ¿no entendía que no nos interesábamos? Sino… ¡hacía años que hubiésemos empezado a salir!

Mi mejor amigo pasaba de lo que el dijese mi hermano; habíamos hablado ya que se había preocupado por darme falsas esperanzas ante la insistencia de Emmett pero lo había tranquilizado jurándole que no sentía más que amor fraternal por él. Se que sería más fácil admitirle que salía con Edward pero sabía que, puestos a contar algo, le tendría que contar todo. Y no me atrevía a decirle como había sido nuestra historia. ¿Qué iba a decirle? "o mira, Jake. Es fácil…al principio nos calentábamos mutuamente porque él quería acostarse conmigo y yo solo joderle y dejarle con el calentón. Entonces me llamaste, se puso celoso, y al final nos acostamos. De ahí en adelante seguimos viéndonos pensando que el otro solo quería un rollo de verano hasta que yo me puse celosa por Jessica y me declaré sin querer. Claramente él me contó que pensaba que tú y yo salíamos juntos (cosa lógica, ¿Quién no lo piensa?) y después hicimos el amor en mi habitación. Desde ahí, como sabemos que si Emmy lo descubre lo mata, nos vemos en secreto. ¿Qué te parece? ¿No es genial?" tres palabras: NI DE COÑA.

Así que ahí andábamos…sin poder siquiera darnos la mano…

Al día siguiente de todo ese lío, el despertador sonó a las 9. Emmett se había empeñado en hacer limpieza de casa así que debíamos madrugar. Por supuesto, me aseguré de que no sería la única en despertarse pronto y puse, aparte del que supuestamente se habían programado los chicos, 3 despertadores más por su habitación de modo que tuvieran que levantarse por narices para apagarlos.

Me volví a tumbar en la cama, con la almohada en la cara, con intención de dormirme, haber si colaba, pero mi hermano como me conocía, vino y me abrió la persiana hasta arriba.

_-¡levántate, enana!-_gritó quitándome la almohada que cubría mi cara del sol-te dejo 8 minutos antes de comerme tu desayuno. Edward está haciendo crepes.

Gruñí, me encantaban los crepes pero si no me deba prisa Emmett acabaría con ellos. Me levanté de la cama y fui hasta el baño dando tumbos medio dormida. Encendí la ducha para que fuese calentándose mientras me desvestía y luego me metí dentro. El agua caía ardiendo en mi piel y eso no ayudó para nada a despertarme por lo que acabé y al salir me tropecé y casi me caí. Me sequé un poco el pelo con una toalla pero desistí al ver que apenas quedaban 2 minutos de la hora acordada para bajar a desayunar. Algunos pensarían que era una exagerada pero viviendo tanto tiempo con Emmett sabes que no miente, si dice 8 minutos son 8 minutos, ni uno más.

Sequé mi cuerpo y me puse lo primero que pille que fue una camisa que había colgada en la puerta del baño. Me la puse y bajé las escaleras, aún dormida. Cuando llegué a la cocina, solo estaba Edward cocinando algo en la sartén.

_-buenos_-bostecé-_días._

_-buenos días Be…-_se calló cuando me miró y su boca formó una perfecta o

_-¿Qué pasa?-_me miré por si tenía algo raro pero no encontré nada.

_-¿Qué haces con mi camisa?-_preguntó mirándome de arriba abajo.

_-o vaya lo siento_-me disculpé-_no sabía que era tuya. Ha sido lo primero que he cogido; no quería quedarme sin crepes._

_-tranquila._

_-espera que subo arriba, me cambio y te la doy.-_le dije.

_-no lo hagas_-dijo con voz levemente ronca-_te queda…espectacular. Mucho mejor que a mí._

Me sonrojé por la mirada que me echó. Me recorrió desde la cara hasta los pies, deteniéndose en mis piernas desnudas, con un brillo en los ojos que hizo que me excitase.

-_eres demasiado sexy para tu bien_-comentó-_y para el bien de mi cordura y salud. _

Supe que eso último tenía doble sentido; quería besarme y hacerme el amor en ese mismo momento, pero si Emmett entraba y nos pillaba, su cuerpo perfecto de Dios quedaría algo deteriorado.

**P.O.V. Edward**

Definitivamente, Bella quería matarme. Bajar a desayunar con solo mi camisa puesta era una clara insinuación. ¡Estaba de muerte! Y tener que reprimir mis ansias de besarla en ese momento dolió, y mucho. Era extremadamente erótico el hecho de que mi camisa le sirviera de vestido. Estaba jodidamente preciosa, sensual, sexy, erótica y muchas más cosas que mi mente en ese momento no debería haber pensado.

"para, Edward" me ordené a mí mismo" si sigues así no vas a aguantar, te vas a lanzar a ella y quien sabe lo que pasará"

Así que intenté concentrarme en las crepes que estaba preparando. Bella se puso a mi lado y aspiró el aroma.

_-huele genial-_comentó.

Luego se dirigió a la nevera, que estaba a la izquierda de los fogones. Por el rabillo del ojo vi como abría la puerta y buscaba algo dentro. Levantó los brazos por encima de su cabeza y se estiró. Ese sencillo movimiento hizo que me mordiera el labio nervioso ya que la camisa que llevaba puesta se le subió, dejando ver más de sus largas y níveas piernas y una buena parte de su apetitoso culo.

Tragué saliva. Esa mujer quería que me diese un chungón.

Con los brazos en alto aún, se giró y me pilló mirándola intensamente. Se rió y después de coger el zumo y leche, se sentó en la mesa. Acabé de cocinar y lo puse en la mesa, junto con la mermelada, el chocolate y la leche condensada. Empezamos a desayunar tranquilamente pero mi mente volaba en otra dirección ya que, para más INRI, la camisa estaba desabrochada los últimos, de forma que le hacía un escote bastante provocador.

_-¿puedes atarte la camisa, por favor?-_le pedí con voz ronca y estrangulada.

Ella se rió peor me obedeció. Pareció que iba a replicar algo cuando su hermano entró en la cocina y cerró la boca.

_-veo que te has andado rápida esta vez_-comentó agarrando un crepe enorme y llenándolo de todas las salsas que había-_como se nota que te gustan los crepes… _

Bella le sacó la lengua.

Cuando acabamos de desayunar, empezamos con la limpieza. Me dijeron que no tenía que ayudar pero ya que me habían dado cobijo, les ayudé. Además, yo ayudaba a Bella a transportar las cajas arriba y abajo ya que ella no tenía mucha fuerza, y aprovechaba los momentos que Emmett estaba abajo y nosotros arriba o al revés para poder besarla un poco y abrazarla. No era gran cosa pero algo era algo. Al mediodía, acabamos. Emmett fue a la nevera a por agua fría mientras que su hermana caía rendida en una de las sillas de la cocina. Suspiró.

-_odio levantar cajas_-gruñó mientras sobaba su cuello-_siempre me deja baldada y con dolor de cuello._

Me acerqué por detrás y comencé a masajear sus hombros.

_-si quieres puedo hacerte un masaje_-ofrecí de forma casual-_mi hermana dice que no soy malo haciéndolos._

_-oye tío, pues si te pones me haces a mí otro-_dijo Emmett.

_-no quiero tener pesadillas a las noche, Emmett…-_dije.

_-pues espero que tampoco sueñes con mi hermanita_-comentó y eso hizo que Bella se tensase.

Apreté un poco más fuerte para que se tranquilizara y relajó los músculos.

_-es verdad que das bien masajes, Eddy_-solo a ella le permitía llamarme así; cualquier cosa que saliera de sus labios sonaba perfecto.

Empecé a masajearle los hombros para luego seguir con su cuello. Emmett seguía a su bola, comiendo lo que encontraba en la nevera. Entonces pasó algo con lo que yo no contaba y que hizo que se me fuese la cabeza; Bella empezó a gemir de placer. Aquello me descolocó enteramente y las manos me empezaron a sudar.

_-Dios, Edward_-gimió-_desde luego saber como utilizar las manos._

No se si eso fue con doble sentido o no, pero hizo que mi pantalón se volviese más pequeño de golpe.

Gemí en mi interior por el lío en el que estaba. Intenté poner mis pensamientos en otra cosa pero tener a Bella ahí al lado gimiendo por como la tocaba me estaba poniendo a mil. No ayudaba para nada.

_-Edward-_gimió-_tienes unas manos impresionantes. Haces cosas maravillosas con ellas._

Sinceramente…en ese momento casi salté encima de ella. y no me explicaba como Emmett no había dicho nada; él seguía a su bola cerrando y abriendo armarios.

Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejándola de forma que yo veía su cara. Tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y entre eso, sus gemiditos y su cara de placer, lo único que quería era bajar la cabeza y atrapar esos labios que en ese momento tanto ansiaba.

Y no aguanté más.

De golpe, quité mis manos de su fino cuello y subí corriendo a mi habitación, dejando a los hermanos Swan confusos.

Cerré la puerta de golpe e intenté serenarme pero el bulto de mis pantalones no ayudaba. Desesperado, me quité los pantalones y el boxer, dejando ver una enorme y palpitante erección que el simple hecho de oír a Bella gemir había provocado.

"a buenas horas ofreces un puto masaje" me regañé a mí mismo.

Me senté en el borde de la cama y me puse manos a la obra para hacer desaparecer aquella dolorosa erección por mi propia mano.

**P.O.V. Bella**

Tanto Emmy como yo nos miramos confusos cuando Edward salió corriendo de la cocina escaleras arriba. Nos encogimos de hombros a la vez y luego seguimos recogiendo todo. Al de unos segundos, mi hermano me dijo que iba a ir a comprar comida para preparar ya que tocaba hacer compra y no teníamos comida en la nevera apenas.

_-no llevo llaves_-dijo a la vez que cogía dinero de la cómoda del pasillo-_me abres tú cuando llegue. Voy a pasar de visita a casa de Rosalie de paso así que tardaré algo. A las 3 y media estaré de vuelta. _

_-vale, Emmy_-contesté yo-_no te olvides de comprar fresas por favor. Y no cojas todo mierdas. _

_-lo intentaré_-dijo con típico tono de "cogeré una cosa sana y 10 de las otras".-adiós enana.

_-hasta luego_-me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de allí.

Decidí subir a ver que le había pasado a Edward. Estaba preocupada, ¿y si estaba mal? Llegué a la puerta de su habitación y ni siquiera consideré tocar. Abrí y lo que vi me dejó estática.

Edward estaba sentado en la orilla de su cama haciéndose una…masturbándose. Así que eso era lo que el había pasado…comprendí que tal vez yo había hecho algo para que acabase así. ¡No podía tener hambre si ayer estuvimos…! ¡Entonces lo entendí; los gemidos y los comentarios de la cocina!

Cuando me di cuenta, gemí; me sentía bien, solo yo controlaba eso en Edward, solo yo producía esas reacciones en él. Sentí entonces un calor en mi cuerpo y me excité como nunca con ese pensamiento. Mi entrepierna se mojó al instante y las ganas de irme de allí que habías sentido al principio se esfumaron.

En ese momento, Edward se percató de mi presencia y paró intentando taparse.

_-no pares_-supliqué-_por favor._

Edward me miró confuso.

-quiero verte-expliqué-quiero verte tocarte pensando en mí.

Me metí en la habitación y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Anduve hasta el pequeño sofá que había delante de la cama donde Edward estaba sentado desnudo de cintura para arriba. Me senté y me quedé mirándole. Mis ojos recorrieron toda su persona desde la cara, que era una mezcla de sorpresa y excitación, hasta posarse en su miembro que estaba hinchado y enorme. Me lamí los labios ante esa imagen; era mío y solo mío.

_-sigue, por favor_-dije.

Edward me hizo caso y, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, empezó a mover su mano arriba y abajo con su puño cerrado alrededor de su miembro. Sus orbes esmeraldas no abandonaron mi cara en ningún momento y pude ver como su cara se contraía por el placer que se estaba dando. Un calor inmenso empezó a surgir en mí.

Mi respiración se volvió entrecortada y la temperatura corporal me subió considerablemente. Desabroché uno de los botones de la camisa que llevaba y los ojos de Edward se abrieron por sorpresa y paró un momento de mover la mano. Cuando siguió, se le veía ansioso pero se masturbó lentamente, como si quisiera durar más.

Solté otro botón, y luego otro, y así hasta que la camisa estuvo abierta y mis pechos al descubierto al no llevar sujetador. Mi mano voló a uno de ellos y comenzó a acariciarlo. Edward soltó un jadeo cuando lo vio pero no aminoró la marcha.

Decidí entonces, que yo también tenía derecho a gozar un poco aunque fuese por mi propio pie (o mano en ese caso) por lo que, suavemente, introduje mi mano dentro de mis braguitas y empecé a acariciarme.

No tardamos en empezar a gemir los dos al mismo tiempo. Mis dedos empezaron a bombear más rápido hasta que decidí quitarme la prenda que me cubría. Una vez en igualdad de condiciones con mi novio, abrí mis piernas dejando a Edward una vista panorámica. Gimió al verme y su mano empezó a moverse algo más rápido.

Introduje un par de dedos en mi cavidad y vi como los ojos de Edward abandonaban mi cara para concentrarse en lo que mi mano hacía. Sentí la cara roja por la vergüenza de que Edward estuviera viendo como me masturbaba pero cuando vi el placer pintado en su cara, la vergüenza voló y una oleada de excitante calor me invadió.

Seguí bombeando mis dedos dentro y fuera, cada vez más rápido, mientras con el pulgar acariciaba mi clítoris para acrecentar el placer.

_-Edward-_gemí y pude ver como él se mordía la lengua.

Vi en su cara como estaba por irse pero intentaba retenerlo para ir a la par lo que me excitó más aún.

_-déjate_-dije con voz ronca-_déjate ir. _

5 segundos más tarde, Edward llegó al orgasmo y se corrió en su mano delante de mí. Yo seguí masturbándome sin quitar la vista de él. Él se quedó mirándome y yo le hice una seña con la cabeza para que se acercase.

Llegó hasta mí y con la mano que estaba en mi pecho le cogí la que tenía limpia y la puse donde estaba la mía momentos antes; empezó a acariciarla. Luego, lo moví para que se sentase detrás de mí, con una pierna a cada lado de mi cuerpo. Obedeció y pude sentir su miembro chocar con mi baja espalda. Eso me calentó más aún.

Cogí la mano con la que él se había tocado, que mantenía alejada, y me la acerqué a la boca. Lentamente la lamí, sin dejar de tocarme, y probé por primera vez como sabía. Era un sabor explosivo, como el dueño de él.

La mano que estaba en mi pecho, bajó hasta unirse a la mía, y empezó a bombear al mismo tiempo, haciendo que la escena fuese casi más erótica. No me quedaría mucho para llegar al orgasmo. Edward, sabiendo lo que venía, incrementó la velocidad y en unos segundos llegué al placer extremo.

Jadeando, eché la cabeza hacia atrás y la apoyé en su hombro. Soltó mi mano y con un dedo acarició mi entrepierna, cogiendo un poco del jugo que desprendí. Luego subió la mano hasta la boca para saborearlo.

_-¿Qué tal sepo?-_preguntó con voz ronca.

_-increíblemente bien-_contesté sincera_-¿y yo? _

_-deberías probarte para entender lo bien que sabes_-acto seguido, bajo su mano y volvió a acariciarme la entrepierna haciendo que temblase. Sonrió. Levantó la mano y la puso delante de mi boca-_es un sabor que te recomiendo, ¿te atreves?_

Acerqué mi boca a su mano y tomé su dedo. Me lo llevé a la boca y lo lamí suavemente. Era un sabor extraño pero no por eso desagradable. Lo chupé de arriba abajo notando los ojos de Edward clavados en mi, mirándome intensamente.

_-como sigas así, Eddy va a volver a la carga_-advirtió-_me está poniendo malo verte chupar mi dedo de esa forma._

Reí pero decidí no tentar a la suerte. Me di la vuelta y lo miré unos segundos antes de estirar el cuello y besarlo en la boca. Intentaba que fuese un simple piquito pero él tenía sus propios planes; me agarró por la nuca y profundizó el beso lamiendo mi labio inferior. Claramente, se lo seguí. Lo sujeté por la nuca mientras él rodeaba mi cintura con sus manos dejando reposar sus manos en mi estómago. Estuvimos besándonos un rato hasta que escuché el timbre abajo.

_-Emmett-_dije simplemente.

_-déjalo…_-pidió-_cuando se canse de tocar irá a casa de los Hale… _

_-venga, Edward…-_me solté de su agarre y le levanté.

Él me siguió y me abrazó otra vez.

_-no puedo soltarte_-me dio la vuelta para ponerme cara a cara-_mira como vas…_

Llevaba puesto solo la camisa, su camisa. El timbre volvió a sonar abajo.

_-venga, Edward_-me reí mientras él besaba mi cuello-_tengo que abrirle…_

Pero no me hizo caso y acabamos tumbados en la cama, con él encima de mí besándome con pasión. Casi se me olvidó mi hermano cuando el timbre empezó a sonar repetidamente.

_-así no hay quien se concentre_-murmuró molesto mi novio.

Yo reí y me conseguí levantar y ponerme las bragas a la vez que iba hacia la puerta abrochándome la camisa.

_-y ahora a volver a fingir…-_le escuché decir.

Me di la vuelta y anduve hasta él, que ya estaba de pies. Me colgué de su cuello y lo besé con ganas. Luego bajé la mano y le di un pequeño apretón a "Eddy". Edward gimió.

_-para que puedas aguantar hasta la próxima_-lamí sus labios y me fui a abrir a Emmett después de guiñarle un ojo.

La última vista, con Edward de pies desnudo de cintura para abajo, me acompañó todo el día.


	46. Chapter 46

_**aupa mis pervertidas preferidas!**_

**_que tal todo¿?_**

**_gora el club de las pervers!creo poder decir que este es el fic de nuestro club xD_**

**_así que al lista quedaría algo así como...(por orden de pedida de acceso al club)_**

_perver número 1: Impassegirl89(creadora del club yujuu)_

_2)camii granger_

_3)akako cullen_

_4)zoe love potter_

_5)C-Marian-T-H-Cullen_

_6)dianita cullen_

_7)Koko7180_

_8)Montse_

_9)Nanii_

_10)allexxmasencullen_

_11)__aprilEXB_

_12)__Samanta-m_

_13)__ERY MALFOY_

_14)OrCullen_

_15)annabbel_

_16)__Mai Cullen_

_17)__kathyta90_

_18)Jan3th(mi número favorito aproposito)_

_19)__yurii cullen_

_20)__Shantal angel_

_21)__plinka anly772_

_22)__GinWindenham_

_23)__nonblondes_

_24)__M._

_25)__Dark Cullen_

_26)__ELY CULLEN_

_27)dany_

_28)__pilikali_

_29)mariaklacullen_

_30)__Leia Fenix_

_31)__belencullenss_

_32)__karenziithaa_

_33)__Elea-chan_

_34)erive-noa_

_35)_maria jose

_36)_PknaPcosa

37)Belen Cullen

38)Chiara hale

39)andre

40)3rill Cullen(te ha costado!)

41)Lily Jane Granger

42)Natievans14

43)Hithi

44)Cullengirl405

45)LadyChapiz

46)Ivis de Cullen Hale.

47)MeriYein

48)Aveal

**_Chiara hale:_**siento no haber podido poner que te lo dedicaba...ya sabes...tuve un problemilla...me alegro de que te gustara :D no estaba segura del capi...igual era demasiado...fuerte¿?también quería guardar la idea de la camisa para tu capi así que me vino de perlas xDy eos que me costó decidirme a subir este o poner otro para ti...haber haber...nota emntal para Chiara Hale(o Sara como lo prefieras...o como te llames a ti misma en tunte):no decirle cosas bonitas a Iraide tipoTE QUIEOR MOGOLLON" porque hace mucho que nadie se lo dice (aparte de por inercia) y se pone sensiblera a tope y se pone a llorar. no es coña...no lloro pero ya me ha pasado eee!es que he tenido muchos problemas con amigos, nunca he tenido mucha suerte en ese cmapo y emhan jopdido mucho(imaginate si encima es tu mejor amigo...adivina quien era!mi follamigo...pero no fue por eso por lo qeu se jodi´p...no proso justamente...es largo de explicar ahber si puedo mandarte correo y te xplico) y eso...que no em digas cosas bonitas proque me haces llorar y encima no ls merezco que sepas que también te he cogido muchísimo cariño!por que no vives por aqui cerca¿?te odio...

**_C-Marian-T-H-Cullen_**:"eddy" suena lindo¿?xD a mi me dice un chico lo quele ha dicho y una de dos. o hago que Eddy despierte, o me parto el culo...depende el momento x

**_Miriam:_**te gusto¿?bueno era algo...fuerte¿?

**_PknaPcosa_**:gracias por los halagos!no te me mueras ee que eres una de mis lectora usuales xD

**_Cullengirl405:_**ya he escuchdo la de escondidos alguna vez...si em recuerda xD y provocar...yo no provoco...soy una ángelito(A)

**_Ivis de Cullen Hale_**:yo ya em pedióa uno de sus amsajes...muajaja. emmett no los pilla aún...tengo pensado como los pilla ya..quedan un apr de capis...

**_Aveal_**:yo también quiero...

**_Nanii_**:si era Emmett...pero si no llega a ser él seguramente matarían al que fuera xD tranquila ski no puedes firmar

**_andre_**:no se si te gustará el cpai pero espero que si ...imaginación si tengo xD

**_ERY MALFOY:_**a mi me encanta ponerme ropa de chico...no se...una manía xD te has puesto los boxers del equipo de tu churri¿?xDxDxD eso nunca lo había odí...xD hablé con Ely y dice e le va bien...:D

**_akako cullen_**:si debe ser horrible si...pero quedan un ar de capis...

**_camii granger_**:sigue HOT porque es 2hot smmer" xD

_**Samanta-m:**_ímagiamos que Bella y Edwadr estuvieron muy opcupados durante más tiempo de lo pensado...xD

**_Belen Cullen_**:espero que también te vaya bien. me alegro que te gustase

**_Sofilin_**:ese capi estabaedicado a Chiara Hale y se lo diej a ella pero tuveun problema y no pide escribir nada más...

**_nonblondes_**:curle pero placentero xD

**_bfian cullen_**:gracias pro escribirunque sea corot pero no es necesario si no puedes wapa!

**_Natsu:_**yo desde luego si.

**_salesia:_**si...mmett le buscaría otro candidato bueno...no puedo madar a Emmett fuera...dentro de un apr de capis descubrirátodo!

**_dark warrior 1000_**:jajajajaja yo no tengo amdera de escritora...no esribo lo suficiente bien como para que pase de hobby...gracias por tus clases de argentino!

**_Koko7180_**:siento si no te gustó...creo que el nivel de erotismo de los capis ha ido subiendo un pocoesde el principio...xD espero que te vaya bien cari!muaks!amz

**_zoe love potter_**:tendremos que hacer una campaña...vamos a dejar sin agua el planeta xD

**_Nanii_**:te contesto pro segudna vez...si que dejaste capi antes x

**_AV_****_ISO:A AÑGUNA QUE ME HA DICHO QUE LA AGREGUE...NO ME DEJA AGREGAR A LA GENTE AL MSN ASÍ QUE SI QUEREIS TENEIS EN MI PERFIL MI MSN Y ME AGREGAIS...PEOR DECIDME DE DONDE VENIS_**

**_PSD2. no se que coño apsa peor me toca las que ahora cuando copie el texto que quiero subir aqui me salga todo en un parrafo!y tengo que andar separando todo wuaaaaaaa. _**

**_porque os adoro...si no...no vovlería a subir capi..._**

**_bueno otro capi más de esta historia_**

**_me encanta el club...cada ves somos más las pervertidas y e de decir que me alegra saber que no soy la única!_**

**_y otra cosa: PARA CUALQUIER DUDA O SUGERENCIA ESTOY ABIERTA A VOSOTRAS!si teneis ideas o lo que querais decirme adelante os lo agradeceré!_**

**_espero que no os decepcioné..._**

**_aqui dejo otro capi nuevo de "hot summer"_**

**_espero que os guste!_**

**_os adoro mis pervers!_**

**_muaks!_**

**_Impass*_**

**_ÍTULO DEDICADO A_**andre**_QUE FUE LA SIGUIENTE EN APUNTARSE A MI CLUB. ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE WAPISIMA!(iran por oden las deicatorias xD)_**

**_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()_**

**P.O.V. Bella**

Me quedé en frente de la puerta acabando de abrochar la camisa antes de abrirle a Emmett, al cual apropósito casi degollé. Venía con Rosalie.

_-¡hola, enana!-_saludó enérgico_-¡traigo la comida!_

Levantó las bolsas y entró. Empezó a poner todo sobre la mesa en platos.

_-hola, Bella-_Rosalie entró y me dio un beso en la mejilla_-¿y Edward?_

_-estará en su habitación_-dije intentando parecer impasible.

_-¡a, si!-_dijo de pronto mi hermano_-¿has descubierto que el pasaba?_

"no te imaginas como…"

_-no, no he hablado con él_-contesté.

Rosalie me miró fijamente y sonrió. Edward llegó unos minutos más tarde; traía el pelo mojado así que llegué a la conclusión de que se había dado una ducha. Comimos los 4 y luego me ofrecí a fregar.

_-me viene genial, enana_-dijo Emmett agarrando a Rosalie de la cintura_-¿Qué te parece una "siesta", amor?-_después la besó.

_-Emmett…-_ronroneó ella-_están delante…_

_-pues vamos arriba_-la cogió en brazos y subió por las escaleras.

Edward y yo comenzamos a reír. Nos pusimos manos a la obra y le advertí, muy severamente, que nada de guerras de espuma.

_-Bella…-_ronroneó seductor-_seguro que llena de espuma estás muy sexy…_

_-Edward, ni se te ocurra_-avisé-_además es tu camisa._

_-ya te he dicho que te queda genial_-se fue acercando a mi con las manos mojadas.

_-Edward, para_-dije_-¡Edward! ¡Edward, para!_

Pero no me hizo caso aunque ya sabía que iba a acabar por mojarme…acabé apoyada contra la encimera, con mis manos en su cara y él besándome. La verdad, de eso no me quejé; ya que teníamos poco tiempo para estar juntos, aprovecharíamos los momentos a solas que Emmett nos dejaba a tope.

Estábamos ensimismados cuando escuchamos la puerta del frigorífico abrirse. Asustados, nos separamos al instante y miramos hacia el ruido. Rosalie rebuscaba tranquilamente dentro de la nevera. Cuando se dio cuenta de que la mirábamos nos miró ella.

_-oye, vosotros seguid a lo vuestro que a mi me da igual_-dijo-_yo me voy ya._

Los dos nos quedamos sin saber que decir. Si antes ya eran tres los que lo sabían…ahora ya eran cuatro…

_-¿no vas a decir nada?-_pregunté dudosa-_un "¿Por qué no me lo has contado?", "aléjate de él" o algo así…_

_-¿"por que no me lo has contado"?-_preguntó como si la propuesta no fuese normal-_ya lo sabía._

_-¿Qué?_-exclamamos Edward y yo a la vez.

_-todo el mundo lo sabe_-ante eso los dos nos quedamos pálidos.

_-¿to…todo el mundo?-_tartamudee.

_-bueno todos no_-puso su dedo en al barbilla haciendo como que pensaba-_creo que tu hermano es el único que no. Aunque creo que es más que no quiere antes de que no lo sepa._

Nos quedamos en blanco.

_-Emmy no lo sabe_-dije respirando tranquila.

_-no quiere saberlo_-contradijo Rosalie-_bueno yo os dejo a lo vuestro. Emmett me espera arriba. ¡Adiós, parejita!_

Y se fue.

A la noche, Alice y Sunshine vinieron a preparase a casa pues habíamos decidido volver a ir a una disco a bailar. Alice aprovechó para vestirnos a las cuatro; su gran pasión. A Rosalie le puso el vestido del día de los disfraces ya que le quedaba genial. Ella llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta amarillo chillón; 100% Alice. A Sunshine le puso unos pantalones blancos y una camisera verde lima que destacaba sus ojos. Y a mí me puso un vestido pegadísimo negro hasta la mitad del muslo con escote de palabra de honor.

Bajamos al comedor donde esperaban los chicos y sonreí, muy pagada a mí misma, al ver la cara que se le quedó a Edward al verme. Él iba con unos vaqueros algo caídos que dejaban entrever su boxer negro y una camiseta del mismo color que su ropa interior, que era completamente pegada a su escultural cuerpo. Le sonreí y le guiñé un ojo antes de ir a saludar a Jasper y Jake que acababan de llegar.

Fuimos andando hasta al disco por si bebíamos. Rosalie iba con Emmett babeando detrás y Jake conversaba animadamente con Alice, Jasper y Sunshine por lo que Edward aprovechó para venir por detrás y besarme la oreja haciendo que tuviera un escalofrío.

_-no acaba de gustarme tu modelito_-susurró a mi oído después de hacerlo.

-_¿no?-_pregunté preocupada-_¿me queda mal? Alice dijo que…_

_-estás impresionante-_murmuró con voz ronca-_pero es un modelito en el que solo quisiera verte yo. Solo yo debería verte así de sensual…_

Me recorrió un escalofrío. ¿Es que ese tío tenía un imán hacia mi de escalofríos? ¡me pasaba el día igual!

_-doy por hecho entonces que me queda bien…-_dije.

_-yo doy por hecho que me voy a pasar la noche espantando moscones y si tienen suerte de que no les pegue una paliza solo por mirarte_-aclaró-_si lo has hecho para ponerme celosa lo has conseguido, preciosa…_

Llegamos al de un rato a la disco. Nada más entrar, conseguimos mesa en la primera fila al lado del escenario. Era un Pub con espectáculo demás de pista de baile. Estuvimos hablando mientras tomábamos unas copas.

Hubo una chica que se subió y bailó un baile extraño árabe y alguien por un micrófono anunció un espectáculo de bailarinas de la danza del vientre antes de la hora chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos cuando bailaron pero nos pudimos vengar cuando unos chicos subieron y bailaron la canción de coyote Dax.

_-¡me pido el moreno del medio!-_chilló Sunshine.

_-¡de acuerdo! ¡Yo pido el castaño segundo a la derecha!-_esa fue Rosalie.

_-¡ni hablar! ¡Ese lo quiero yo!-_se quejó Alice.

_-pues os lo turnáis, tiene pinta de tener mucho aguante_-prácticamente babeábamos por ellos pero ¿Qué queréis? Estaban como un quesito…-_yo escojo el rubio del fondo…tiene un polvazo…_

El baile entero fue con esos comentarios y al acabar, los chicos, estaban algo mosqueados. Rosalie y Alice fueron adonde sus novios a hacerles cariñitos mientras que Sunshine y yo reíamos de lo celosos que estaban todos. Al parecer eso de que "sus chicas", como nos llamaban, les dejasen por unos bailarines menos sexys que ellos les dolía.

_-¿no te vale con venir así vestida?-_me preguntó Edward en un descuido que nadie miraba-_te has propuesto matarme, ¿verdad?_

_-¿yo?-_pregunté con fingida inocencia_-¡que va! Solo comentaba profesionalmente…_

_-decir que el rubito ese de ahí "tiene un polvazo" no es comentar profesionalmente_-gruñó.

Yo reí-_tú tienes unos cuantos más_-le dije al oído y luego le lamí la oreja y le mordí el lóbulo haciendo que gimiera aunque solo lo oí yo. Eso pareció bastarle.

De repente, recordé algo y tuve una idea.

_-chicas, ¿me acompañáis al baño?-_pregunté con clara insinuación de que tenía una idea en el tono.

Les comenté mi plan al que accedieron seguido. Eso de "las chicas al poder" les motivaba mucho. Así que, salimos del baño y no fuimos directas a donde los chicos sino al backstage. Allí, pedimos prestadas ropas para lo que teníamos pensado. La idea era salir al escenario a bailar y conseguir que "nuestros chicos" salieran con nosotras. Y luego…

_-señoras y señores-_anunció el DJ-_tenemos una nueva actuación. Estas señoritas dicen querer dedicar este baile a "sus chicos" que son los hombres que están en al primera fila. ¡Un aplauso muy fuerte! _

Cuando escuchamos los aplausos salimos a escena y pude ver como todos nuestros amigos que quedaban con la boca abierta. No era para menos. Estábamos encima de un escenario preparadas para bailar para y con ellos. Nos habíamos cambiado y todas llevábamos shorts de distintos colores (Rosalie rojo, Alice blanco, Sunshine negro y yo azul) y camisas de los mismos colores.

**I'M MISS AMERICAN DREAM SINCE I WAS 17  
DON'T MATTER IF I STEP ON THE SCENE  
OR SNEAK AWAY TO THE PHILIPPINES  
THERE STILL GON BE PICTURES OF MY DERRIÈRE IN THE MAGAZINE  
YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME?  
YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME...**

La música empezó a sonar y nos pusimos a movernos al son. Habíamos preparado una pequeña coreografía para que no fuese tan desordenado. Todas a la vez, movimos nuestras caderas de un lado a otro.

**I'M MISS BAD MEDIA KARMA  
ANOTHER DAY ANOTHER DRAMA  
GUESS I CAN'T SEE NO HARM  
IN WORKING AND BEING A MAMA  
AND WITH A KID ON MY ARM  
I'M STILL AN EXCEPTIONAL EARNER  
AND YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME**

Nos juntamos en el centro del escenario para bailar en fila, muy pegadas unas a las otras. Los chicos estaban babeando por nuestros movimientos lo que, aparte de hacerme gracia, me parecía patético a la vez que gratificante. Eran tan simples...

**I'M MRS. LIFESTYLES OF THE RICH AND FAMOUS  
(YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME)  
I'M MRS. OH MY GOD THAT BRITNEY'S SHAMELESS  
(YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME)  
I'M MRS. EXTRA! EXTRA! THIS JUST IN  
(YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME)  
I'M MRS. SHE'S TOO BIG NOW SHE'S TOO THIN  
(YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME)**

Nos pusimos en una fila separadas y una a una nos adelantamos a cada frase. Cuando la canción decía "you want a piece of me" cada cual volvía a su sitio.

**I'M MRS. 'YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME?'  
TRYIN' AND PISSIN' ME OFF  
WELL GET IN LINE WITH THE PAPARAZZI  
WHO'S FLIPPIN' ME OFF  
HOPIN' I'LL RESORT TO SOME HAVOC  
AND END UP SETTLIN' IN COURT  
NOW ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME?  
(YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME)**

Después del estribillo, cada cual iba a su bola. Sunshine, ni corta ni perezosa, cogió a uno de los bailarines que había detrás del escenario y se puso a bailar con él. Rosalie y Alice, sacaron a Emmett y a Jasper respectivamente. El último fue más difícil (a diferencia de mi hermano que salió corriendo al escenario) pero con un pequeño mohín y algo de insinuación, Alice consiguió sacar a su novio. Yo, me acerqué a la orilla del escenario lentamente mirando a Edward que estaba sentado sin apartar la vista de mí. A su lado estaba Jacob.

**I'M MRS. 'MOST LIKELY TO GET ON THE TV FOR STRIPPIN IN THE STREETS'  
WHEN GETTING THE GROCERIES, NO, FOR REAL…  
ARE YOU KIDDING ME?  
NO WONDER THIS PANIC IN THE INDUSTRY  
I MEAN, PLEASE, DO YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME?**

Llegué al límate del escenario y me empecé a mover al ritmo de la música. Mis caderas daban golpes secos con cada nota y él no podía dejar de mirarme. Me sentía sexy y poderosa. Levanté los brazos hacia él y le indiqué con un dedo que subiese conmigo. Para mi sorpresa, se negó.

**I'M MRS. LIFESTYLES OF THE RICH AND FAMOUS  
(YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME)  
I'M MRS. OH MY GOD THAT BRITNEY'S SHAMELESS  
(YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME)  
I'M MRS. EXTRA! EXTRA! THIS JUST IN  
(YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME)  
I'M MRS. SHE'S TOO BIG NOW SHE'S TOO THIN  
(YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME)**

Entrecerré los ojos como amenaza pero volvió a negar con la cabeza. Mi plan no funcionaría si no subía. Entonces otra idea cruzó mi mente; mire a Jacob y le guiñé un ojo. Vi como Edward se tensaba en el sitio mientras mi mejor amigo subía al escenario conmigo y nos poníamos a bailar sensualmente.

**I'M MISS AMERICAN DREAM SINCE I WAS 17  
DON'T MATTER IF I STEP ON THE SCENE  
OR SNEAK AWAY TO THE PHILIPPINES  
THERE STILL GON BE PICTURES OF MY DERRIÈRE IN THE MAGAZINE  
YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME?  
YOU WANT A PIECE, PIECE OF ME...**

Puede que le hubiese dejado claro que Jake y yo solo éramos amigos pero tenía clarísimo que Edward era extremadamente celoso, así que decidí que si no subía por las buenas, subía por las malas. Puse mis manos en la nuca de Jake mientras él las ponía en mi cintura y me pegué a él.

**YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME?**

Para mi satisfacción, vi como a Edward le saltaban chispas de los ojos; se tomó su copa de golpe y luego de un solo salto subió al escenario. Jacob, que había subido a ayudarme, fue a bailar con Sunshine, quien también se había percatado de mi táctica. Edward llegó hasta mí con andar felino y me tomó posesivamente de la cintura para pegarme a él.

_-suficientes celos por hoy_-me dijo al oído.

**I'M MRS. LIFESTYLES OF THE RICH AND FAMOUS  
(YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME)  
I'M MRS. OH MY GOD THAT BRITNEY'S SHAMELESS  
(YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME)  
I'M MRS. EXTRA! EXTRA! THIS JUST IN  
(YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME)  
I'M MRS. SHE'S TOO BIG NOW SHE'S TOO THIN  
(YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME)**

No dije nada, solo sonreí, mientras bailábamos juntos. Nos movimos al compás durante unos segundos y le dejé que se acostumbrase y confiase. Al intentar alejarme, él me sujetó más cerca de él si cabe.

_-no te vas a alejar de mi más esta noche_-me dijo-_y menos en un escenario con tanto chico suelto._

Tenía que soltarme así que hice como que daba una vuelta para hacer una seña a las chicas y otra al DJ. Entonces la canción cambió.

_**I'm bringin' sexy back  
Them other boys they don't know how to act  
I think it's special... what's behind your back  
So turn around and and I'll pick up the slack**_

Todos los chicos se quedaron quietos y confusos por el cambio de música. Nosotras, nos miramos entre nosotras y reímos; la función empezaba ahora.

_**Dirty Babe  
You see these shackles baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way**_

Volví a acercarme a Edward, quien me volvió a coger posesivamente y me acercó hasta dejarme a escasos centímetros de sus labios. Le miré con una sonrisa maliciosa en mis labios y él entrecerró los ojos sospechando algo.

_-te acuerdas que gané una apuesta, ¿no?-_asintió confuso-_y te acuerdas de que me prometiste un strip-tease, ¿verdad?_

Abrió los ojos con miedo lo que aproveché para soltarme de él y ponerme a un metro de distancia. Miré a mis costados y vi como Emmett ya estaba en boxers y Jasper ya estaba desabrochándose la camisa; algo muy fuerte había puesto Alice en la mesa para que accediese. Jake y Sunshine estaban sentados en las mesas, mirando el espectáculo. Ella me guiñó un ojo.

_**Come here girl, go head be gone with it  
Come to the back, go head be gone with it  
VIP, drinks on me  
Lemme see what you're twerking with  
Look at those hips  
Make me smile  
Go 'head child and get your sexy on**_

Le hice gestos, siempre al compás e la música, para que empezase pero él siguió negando con los ojos como platos. Me acerqué hasta él.

_-me lo debes_-negó_-¿estás seguro?-_asintió-_bien._

Di un paso atrás y empecé a moverme más aún. Edward me seguía mirando pero sus ojos se abrieron más al ver lo que hice; llevé mis manos al borde de mi camisa y empecé a subirla poco a poco.

_-¿que haces?-_le escuché decir espantado.

Comenzaron a sonar gritos de chicos que me animaban y yo me solté un botón de los de abajo.

_**I'm bringin' sexy back  
Them other fuckers don't know how to act  
Girl let me make up for all the things you lack  
Because you're burning up I got to get it fast**_

_-si tú no haces el strip-tease, lo haré yo_-dije convencida-_no podemos decepcionarles_-señalé con la cabeza el público enloquecido y Edward puso cara de horror.

Me solté el siguiente botón. Mi novio parecía que había visto un fantasma cuando iba viendo que iba desabrochando la camisa entera y cada vez se me veía más piel. Estaba ya en el último botón, el cual si soltaba se me vería más que la camisa, cuando Edward se acercó en dos zancadas a mí y me sostuvo las manos a las que solo les faltaba separarse para abrir la camisa.

_-tú ganas_-dijo con voz ronca y ató un par de botones.

Sonreí maliciosa y me acerqué a él.

_**Dirty Babe  
You see these shackles baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way**_

Pasé la mano por su pecho y solté uno de sus botones; la increíble piel de su torso asomó. Me alejé y le insté a seguir con las manos. Se quedó quieto hasta que llevar las mías a mi camisa y entonces empezó a moverse de inmediato.

Con movimientos de lo más sexys, empezó a desabrocharse la camisa. Los hombres empezaron a abuchear mientras las mujeres gritaban. Y yo reía, a sabiendas de que ese chico sexy que se movía con ese aura tan sensual en medio del escenario era mío.

No tardó en soltar toda la camisa y cuando se la quitó, me miró y me la lanzó. Me mordí el labio y le guiñé un ojo, instándole a seguir.

_**Come here girl, go head be gone with it  
Come to the back, go head be gone with it  
VIP, drinks on me  
Lemme see what you're twerking with  
Look at those hips  
Make me smile  
Go 'head child and get your sexy on**_

Se acercó a mí y esta vez era él quien tenía esa mirada maliciosa en la cara. Me quedé quieta mientras llegaba hasta mi y me cogía las manos. Entonces, empezó a pasarlas por su pecho descubierto desde arriba hasta abajo. Me mordí el labio; ese hombre quería matarme o en su defecto hacerme perder totalmente el control.

Se escucharon gritos de" ¡quítatelo todo!" y yo, obediente, hice todo lo posible para que esa chica que había gritado tuviese su pequeña ración de Edward.

Bajé la mano lentamente y solté el botón de su pantalón. Seguido bajé su cremallera. Él, solo me miraba a los ojos mientras hacía todo eso. Nunca me había costado tanto no tirarme encima de él en ese mismo momento. Edward, se bajó los pantalones quedándose en boxers y siguió bailando al ritmo de la música de Timberlake.

Se alejó y, de espaldas a mi y de cara al público, se marcó un bailecito que ni el de Túnez. Rectifiqué mi anterior frase: esa era la vez que más me estaba costando controlarme.

_**I'm bringin' sexy back  
you mother fuckers watch how I attack  
If that's your girl, baby watch your back  
Cuz you're burning up for me and that's a fact**_

Volvió a acercarse a mi y me miró con una sonrisa muy pagada a si mismo a sabiendas de lo que estaba provocando en mi. Se puso a centímetros de mi cara y, después de comprobar que mi Emmett estaba distraído con Rosalie, me agarró de la nuca y me besó con pasión.

Se alejó para acabar el baile con los otros dos a la vez en la orilla del escenario, como si lo hubieran planeado. Se miraron mutuamente, los tres, en boxers aunque por lo visto mi hermano todavía los tenía porque Rosalie lo había parado.

Luego, se dieron la vuelta y fueron a coger sus ropas y ponérselas. Yo seguía parada mirándole con la boca hecha agua e híper ventilando. Se me acercó y cogió la camisa que tenía en la mano.

_-¿te ha gustado el strip-tease?-_susurró.

_-demasiado_-contesté con voz ronca cuando conseguí coger aire-_te vas a tener que currar mucho el privado._

Se rió y acabó de atarse la camisa a la vez que me daba un guiño e iba con los chicos. Mis amigas me rodearon.

_-¿Qué pasa, Bella?-_preguntó Sunshine al ver que no podía despegar mis ojos del cuerpo de Edward mientras hablaba animadamente de su actuación con los chicos.

Gemí.

_-me lo quiero comer…_

Todas rieron.

**_siento el capi anterior no haber contestado a los reviews pero tuve un problema y solo pude poner al historia. EL CAPI ANTERIRO ESTABA DEDICADO A Chiara Hale_**

**_canción en nergrita "you want a piece of me" de Britney Spears(que triste se em ha pegado wuaaa)_**

**_canción en cursiva y negrita "sexyback" de Justin timberlake(este em encanta y no se proque...no es mi estilo para nada...y encima está bueno xD_**


	47. Chapter 47

_**aupa mis pervertidas preferidas!**_

**_que tal todo¿?_**

**_gora el club de las pervers!creo poder decir que este es el fic de nuestro club xD_**

**_así que al lista quedaría algo así como...(por orden de pedida de acceso al club)_**

_perver número 1: Impassegirl89(creadora del club yujuu)_

_2)camii granger_

_3)akako cullen_

_4)zoe love potter_

_5)C-Marian-T-H-Cullen_

_6)dianita cullen_

_7)Koko7180_

_8)Montse_

_9)Nanii_

_10)allexxmasencullen_

_11)__aprilEXB_

_12)__Samanta-m_

_13)__ERY MALFOY_

_14)OrCullen_

_15)annabbel_

_16)__Mai Cullen_

_17)__kathyta90_

_18)Jan3th(mi número favorito aproposito)_

_19)__yurii cullen_

_20)__Shantal angel_

_21)__plinka anly772_

_22)__GinWindenham_

_23)__nonblondes_

_24)__M._

_25)__Dark Cullen_

_26)__ELY CULLEN_

_27)dany_

_28)__pilikali_

_29)mariaklacullen_

_30)__Leia Fenix_

_31)__belencullenss_

_32)__karenziithaa_

_33)__Elea-chan_

_34)erive-noa_

_35)_maria jose

_36)_PknaPcosa

37)Belen Cullen

38)Chiara hale

39)andre

40)3rill Cullen(te ha costado!)

41)Lily Jane Granger

42)Natievans14

43)Hithi

44)Cullengirl405

45)LadyChapiz

46)Ivis de Cullen Hale.

47)MeriYein

48)Aveal

49)danyvorphal

**_camii granger_**:y tabto que bueno.

**_danyvorphal:_**hecho!

_**Chiara hale:**_la de Spaers no me gusta...pero me la han pegado en casa...y no se pensé que pegaba con ello...y Justin...me encanta...y eos que no es mi etilo para nada...y el punto de Roalie...es que em la imaginaba enfrente de la nevera, cogiendo algo y pasando completamente de ello. la pareja congelada y ella mirando con cara de aburrrimiento...es brutal esa imagen y quería describirla y no sabía como!bueno lo de quererme más a mi misma...ese es un porblema gordo...nunca he tenido confianza en mi...soy rara hasta para eso!pero bueno si así te vienes hasta aqui aunque sea para darme una somanta ostia encantada!xD haber si te da algún toque así...mis amigas quieren irse un finde hasta allí de fiesta pero a mi no me motiva, no por el sitio, sino porque quieren ir de discos y a las que quieren ir a mi no me van mucho...no se...no me convence el plan encima de que quieren encontrarse con una cuadr de tios con la que no me llevo bien(la mitad falsos de cojones y la otra mitad imbéciles)ya veré...besazos wapiisma!

**_dark warrior 1000_**:espero que los pingüinos no se nefaden...

**_nonblondes_**;en mi zona tampoco hay Edwards...:( y s consigo su dire creeme...primero lo visito yo!

**_Natsu_**:paciencia...ya queda poco...

**_PknaPcosa_**:te gusta Emmett¿?mi hermanito mayor!(ya em gustaría)ya se neterará...

**_brian cullen_**:gracias pro escribirme entonces ...es mucho pedir encontrar un Edward...

_**Sofilin:;**_ya me gustaría poder pdir a Edward tn fácil...

**_Samanta-m_**:si un grupo de gente empeiza a montar ese numerito me parto el culo de ellos. si son los Cullen babe sabe que Bella lo quiere a él y no a Jacob pero no puede contenerse...pobrecito...

**_Aveal:_**yo también...yo también...

**_koko7180:_**uya...generalmente son directos, hacen el amor o tienen seox y ya está...igual soy demasiaod explícita...pero es que el ser tan directo me recierda a las pelis prono(no veas que peleas he tenido con mis amigos las noches que dormiamso todos juntos proque ellos acaparaban el mando e imagina aodnde iba a parar la tele...)en plan asaco y ya está...no se...me suena frío...lo siento...me alegra que lleves mejro el día..amz!

**_ELY CULLEN_**:espero que te vaya todo bin Ely!hace bastante que no hablamos por msn...haber...

**_salesia_**:dejemoslo en que intentaré que Edward no sufra mucho no se si haría que mi pareja lo hiciera...si lo hiciera iría detrás y haría evr que ese por el que todsas babean en solo mio xD

**_Belen Cullen_**:me alegro de que te gustase!

**_andre:_**todas pedisel privado...ya se verá...

**_zoe love potter_**:joe...tendré que escribir el privado también...

**_erosalie:_**ey!nop te enfades porfavor!es que em a cosa embarazar a alguien de 17 años...

_**MeriYein**_:yo eprvertida¿?para nada...las canciones bueno...la de Britnet es que em vino a la cabeza proque se me ha pegado(no emg usta) y Justin...me encanta!

_**Krosp**_:quien no se lo querría comer¿?

_**Ginny Lily Potter Weasley:**_me alegra que te guste jijij

_**julia**_:joe...12 años...geminis extrovertida¿?yo virgo introvertida xD

_**Nanii**__si, si que la han cambiado...Emmett está muy cerca de descubrir el pastel...

**_PSD2. no se que coño apsa peor me toca las que ahora cuando copie el texto que quiero subir aqui me salga todo en un parrafo!y tengo que andar separando todo wuaaaaaaa. _**

**_porque os adoro...si no...no vovlería a subir capi..._**

**_bueno otro capi más de esta historia_**

**_me encanta el club...cada ves somos más las pervertidas y e de decir que me alegra saber que no soy la única!_**

**_y otra cosa: PARA CUALQUIER DUDA O SUGERENCIA ESTOY ABIERTA A VOSOTRAS!si teneis ideas o lo que querais decirme adelante os lo agradeceré!_**

**_espero que no os decepcioné..._**

**_aqui dejo otro capi nuevo de "hot summer"_**

**_espero que os guste!_**

**_os adoro mis pervers!_**

**_muaks!_**

**_Impass*_**

**_ÍTULO DEDICADO A_**Lily Jane Granger**_QUE FUE LA SIGUIENTE EN APUNTARSE A MI CLUB. ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE WAPISIMA!(iran por oden las deicatorias xD)_**

**_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()_**

**P.O.V. Edward**

Esperamos los 3 debajo del escenario a que las chicas se cambiasen. Cuando salieron del vestuario, Rosalie y Alice fueron directas adonde sus novios; Bella en cambio, caminó sin prestarme la más mínima atención hasta al mesa donde estaban Sunshine y Jacob. Confuso, fui allí y me senté a su lado a la vez que las dos parejas venían y hacían lo propio en sus asientos. Me acerqué disimuladamente a Bella para saber que el pasaba.

_-¿estás enfadada?-_pregunté en un susurro.

Hizo un sonido de negación-_solo estoy…abrumada…_

_-¿abrumada?-_repetí sin entender.

_-abrumada_-afirmó-_no ha sido fácil aguantar las ganas de lanzarme a ti cuando has bailado ahí arriba en boxers y menos estando todas esas chicas ahí, comiéndote con la mirada y gritando como perras en celo._

_-¿estás celosa?_-pregunté divertido.

Ella, levantó su mirada del vaso donde la había clavado desde que se había sentado y me miró intensamente.

_-para nada-_negó con tanta naturalidad que me dejó claro que decía la verdad-_pero me gusta presumir de lo que es mío y ahora mismo eres el hombre más deseado del bar. Me dan ganas de gritar eufórica que eres solo mío._

Me quedé con la boca abierta por la explicación que me dio a la vez que ella sonreía y le daba un trago a su bebida.

**P.O.V. Bella**

Esa noche dormimos todos como bebés de lo cansados que acabamos.

Al día siguiente, unos gritos y risas me despertaron. Tenía el cuerpo algo dolorido y mucho sueño e intenté volver a dormirme, cosa que no conseguí gracias a mi querida amiga Alice, que entró momentos más tarde en mi habitación. Vino con sus gráciles saltitos de bailarina hasta la cama y se sentó en el borde para quitar las mantas con las que me había cubierto para no escuchar. La fulminé con la mirada. Detrás de ella venían Rosalie, Sunshine y Jessica con cara dormidas. Miré con odio a la última pero me retracté antes de que notase nada. Ella también sabía lo mío con Edward y aunque no me había pedido perdón (porque además no tenía la culpa de que yo no le hubiese dicho nada) se mantenía alejada de Edward como con miedo a que si se acercaba a menos de un radio de 2 metros yo me fuese a enfadar.

_-¡Bella! ¡Despierta!-_chilló al entrar la duendecillo-_que aún tenemos que ir a por Laura. _

_-Alice_-me quejé_-¿adonde vamos? _

_-es una sorpresa_-temblé pensando en las sorpresas de Alice.

Una hora más tarde, me encontraba en el coche de Sunshine con ella de conductora. Alice iba delante con ella indicándole el camino y yo iba atrás entre Jasper y Edward, dormida apoyada en el último. Él fue el que me despertó al llegar, con un suave beso. Salimos del coche y vi que estábamos en las afueras. En frente se alzaba un edificio bastante grande de color malva con cristaleras a la altura de unos metros del suelo. Era redondo, con puertas de metal muy gruesas como si lo de dentro estuviera en aislamiento. En la entrada había un cartel que rezaba…

_-¿pista de patinaje?-_leí en voz alta-_Alice… ¿estás loca?_

_-¿Por qué?-_dijo ofendida la pequeñaja.

_-¿has visto como voy vestida?-_grité; iba con unos pantalones cortos ya que aún hacía calor al ser verano y una camisetita de tirantes_-¡voy a congelarme! ¿Sabes lo que es que es avisar?_

_-vamos, Bella_-defendió Jasper- _no creo que te resfríes…_

_-tú no la defiendas_-amenacé haciendo que callase-_encima… ¡no tengo ni idea de patinar sobre hielo! Y saber lo pato que soy… ¡me voy a matar!_

_-que alguien te enseñe_-comentó ella.

Yo, miré a Jacob que estaba cerca de mí y se encogió de hombros.

_-a mí no me mires_-dijo-_Laura y Sunshine me van a enseñar…dicen que una sola no puede cuando me caiga._

Gemí; yo sola podía darme por muerta. Desde pequeña había sido un desastre en deportes. Mi hermano solía decirme que simplemente, no sabía como me tenía en pie. Siempre había sido muy gracioso el chaval…

_-Alice_-dije intentando no sonar borde ni enfadada-no se patinar y voy a matarme.

_-¡no será tan grave, lo prometo!-_me agarró de la mano y tiró de mi hacia dentro.

La estancia era una enorme pista de hielo al fondo con un mostrador en la entrada, al lado de la puerta. Nos dirigimos allí y Alice pidió patines para todos. Cogí los míos y me senté en un banco que había al lado de la pista de hielo. Los miré con odio, como si ellos tuvieran la culpa de las caídas que sabía que iba a tener y del ridículo que haría. Suspiré derrotada. Me quité mis zapatillas y me puse los patines. Los demás ya estaban patinando y no pude evitar reír al ver como Laura y Sunshine forcejeaban con Jake para que se mantuviera derecho y pudiese patinar. Resignada, me levanté tambaleándome y fui hasta la entrada de la pista. Dudé ahí, si no podía patinar en tierra…en hielo entonces…

"venga, Bella. Tú puedes" pensé con intenciones de animarme a mí misma.

Decidida, entré a la pista y…me caí directa al suelo de culo.

_-¡joder!-_exclamé.

Pude ver a Alice de lejos partiéndose el culo de mí.

_-esta me las pagas, pequeña duendecillo-_susurré para mí.

Como pude, me volví a levantar, agarrándome a la pared de la pista. Me resbalé ligeramente pero pude agarrarme y no caer. Suspiré aliviada y despegué mi mano de la pared. Grave error, sentí mis pies moverse deslizándose por el hielo hacia el centro de la pista de modo que no tuviera nada a lo que agarrarme y perdí otra vez, para variar, el equilibrio. Cerré, no quería ver el suelo cuando me estampase en él, los ojos a la vez que me salía un gritito a lo más puro estilo damisela en apuros. Esperé el choque pero en vez de eso, noté los brazos sostenerme por la cintura que me elevaron y me sujetaron firmemente. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme a Edward en frente de mí.

_-creo que necesitas ayuda_-dijo divertido.

_-vaya, que observador_-dije con sarcasmo.

_-¿quieres que te enseñe?-_preguntó educado; pero la sonrisa no se quitaba de su rostro.

_-¿también sabes patinar?-_asintió-¿_hay algo que no sepas hacer?_

Edward puso cara de meditarlo-_no se caerme con tanto estilo como tú._

_-¡imbécil!-_le pegué una colleja haciendo que se sobase la nuca-_haber si eres tan buen profesor como patinador._

Me soltó con cuidado para que no cayese y se movió para ponerse detrás de mí. Puso sus manos en mi cintura y un calor me invadió.

_-ahora tengo una escusa para tocarte sin que Emmett sospeche nada_-me susurró con una voz endiabladamente sexy.

_-voy a tener que darle las gracias a Alice_-contesté y él rió con su musical risa.

La tarde al final fue agradable. Lo malo fue el frío que tuve ya que solo pude ponerme un fino jersey que Rosalie tenía en el coche de sobra. Cuando nuestro tiempo terminó, yo había conseguido patinar decentemente sin caerme. Edward era un excelente profesor. Puede que también hubiera podido aprender a hacer algo más pero preferí fingir que no sabía para poder estar en brazos de Edward.

Llegamos a casa todos agotadísimos. Ni siquiera cené antes de ir a ducharme, ponerme el pijama y echarme en la cama. Antes de apoyar la cabeza en la almohada, me había perdido en el mundo de los sueños.

()()()()()()()()))()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**_un capi un poco de relleno pero necesario para el siguiente._**

**_mis historias_**

-**_hot summer(twilight)_**

**_-el año de los cambios(HP)_**

**_-no more lies(Twilight)_**

**_-enemigo en casa(Twilight)_**

_**-fuego&hielo(Twilight)(**acabado)_

_-**enamorada del enemigo(HP)(one-shot)(**acabado)_

_**-¿has bailado alguna vez con el diablo?(Twilight)(one-shot)**(acbad)_

_**-residencia Twilight(Twilight)**(acabado)_

_-**dulce venganza con recompensa(Twilight)(one-shot)**(acabado)_

**_-después de sobrevivir(Twilight)_**

)()()()()(

**_fics que recomiendo:(me aburría xD)_**

_-She is/dark warrior 1000_

_**-Golden Gate by dark warrior 1000(one-shot)(terminado)**_

_-NO PUEDO FALLAR » by Chiara hale_

_**-Dudas » by Twins CyJ(terminado)**_

_**-QUE PASARA AHORA? » by Chiara hale**_

_- Don t Judge by VvGs67(one-shot)(terminado)_

_**- El monstruo que llevamos dentro » by dark warrior 1000**_

_-A Través del Océano » by Tatarata_

_**- Twice In A Lifetime Singer » by flamingo1325(termiado)(inglés)**_

_- Vampiros en las Vegas » by Giselita(terminado)_

_**-o0Perverfic cullen 0o by bellayjasper(one-shot)(terminado)**_

_**- o0Perverfic Jasper0o by bellayjaspere-shot()terminado)**_

_-Virtud y Pecado » by Klarie(terminado)(Dios como lloré en el último capi...)_

_- Los 'pájaros' y las 'abejas' al estilo Emmett » by Koko7180(terminado)_

_**-Believe in love » by Alice Lamperouge(si alguien puede que intente hacerla seguir proque emepzó y ahí lo dejó...)**_


	48. Chapter 48

_**aupa mis pervertidas preferidas!**_

**_que tal todo¿?_**

**_gora el club de las pervers!creo poder decir que este es el fic de nuestro club xD_**

**_así que al lista quedaría algo así como...(por orden de pedida de acceso al club)_**

_perver número 1: Impassegirl89(creadora del club yujuu)_

_2)camii granger_

_3)akako cullen_

_4)zoe love potter_

_5)C-Marian-T-H-Cullen_

_6)dianita cullen_

_7)Koko7180_

_8)Montse_

_9)Nanii_

_10)allexxmasencullen_

_11)__aprilEXB_

_12)__Samanta-m_

_13)__ERY MALFOY_

_14)OrCullen_

_15)annabbel_

_16)__Mai Cullen_

_17)__kathyta90_

_18)Jan3th(mi número favorito aproposito)_

_19)__yurii cullen_

_20)__Shantal angel_

_21)__plinka anly772_

_22)__GinWindenham_

_23)__nonblondes_

_24)__M._

_25)__Dark Cullen_

_26)__ELY CULLEN_

_27)dany_

_28)__pilikali_

_29)mariaklacullen_

_30)__Leia Fenix_

_31)__belencullenss_

_32)__karenziithaa_

_33)__Elea-chan_

_34)erive-noa_

_35)_maria jose

_36)_PknaPcosa

37)Belen Cullen

38)Chiara hale

39)andre

40)3rill Cullen(te ha costado!)

41)Lily Jane Granger

42)Natievans14

43)Hithi

44)Cullengirl405

45)LadyChapiz

46)Ivis de Cullen Hale.

47)MeriYein

48)Aveal

49)danyvorphal

50)angelrpr

51) ingridaliasina

**_erosalie_**:tengo toda al historia pensada ya...en sentido genral y el embarazo no entre dentro...puede que en alguna otra historia si pero en esta no me motiva meterlo...

**_angelrpr_**:me alegra que te guste jijiji. pero no meintas...el pervertido lo tenías dentro...solo que leyendo te ha salidoa flote xD

**_brian cullen_**:te ha encantado el capi y era sencillito. gracias xD

**_PknaPcosa:_**a mí también me gustaría...soy malísima!

_**Miri :**_me he vuelto Alice!leo el futuro xD

**_Belen Cullen_**:yo también soy de moratones...

**_Samanta-m:_**ya lo dice Bella...Edward sabe hacer de todo xD y a quien no le gustaría rpesumir de tener a Edward de novio¿?

**_camii granger_**:yo también tengo eprcances de esos...

**_Sofilin_**:si...escusas buenas...xD

**_salesia:_**vale...te odio!has adivinado leñe!peor no es que se ofrezca...bueno ya verás...haber si te gusta...

**_zoe love potter_**:ese era de relleno así que era cprtito...este es más alrg...

**_C-Marian-T-H-Cullen_**:bueno...a mí em pasó eso una vez que fui a patinar pero fue más cutre...porque yo iba de un lado a otro agarrada a la valla...y cuando em decidí a ir cruzando por en meido a la segunda vez que lo intenté me caí en emdio de la pista. resultado=ninguna de mis amigas quería ayudarme porque decían que s eiban a caer y no podía levantarme sola. cais tengo que ir a rastras hasta la esquina...al final una vvino epro...estuve media hora tirada!

**_ingridaliasina_**:más que escritora sorprendente...tengo mucha imaginación xD

**_dark warrior 1000_**:ya se que es malo...lo he vivido...y si...quiero que enferme ya verás porque xDy si incluí tus historias es porque de verdad me encantan...no es por cumplir que quede claro...

**_Aveal_**:si pobre...ya nos gustaría tener a Edward de maestro...

**_Chiara hale_**:se que soy genial...soy ideal de la muerte xD es coña...y si...mis amigas tiene n pensado un finde ir allí...por no decir que estan buscando ya sitio donde dormir y todo...y tendré qe ri ya que es el cumple de una amiga y lo quiere celebrar así.viejos dice...me llevas...4 años xD bueno dos de mis amigas dicen que la edad ideal de un chico para alguien de su edad es 22-23-24 xD y otra tiene novio de 15...vamos bien xD otra cosa...recomiendo lo que me da la gana!si a mi me encanta tu fic lo pongo y punto pelota!jum!igual si consigo que al gente te ponga reviews te viene la inspiració..mujaja si claro y encima échame la culpa a mí por recomendarte libros...será posible...en fin...que dejo de contestar reviews que sino no acabo de escribri als historias xD bsos wapiisma!

**_Krosp_**:y quien no...

**_PSD2. no se que coño apsa peor me toca las que ahora cuando copie el texto que quiero subir aqui me salga todo en un parrafo!y tengo que andar separando todo wuaaaaaaa. _**

**_porque os adoro...si no...no vovlería a subir capi..._**

**_bueno otro capi más de esta historia_**

**_me encanta el club...cada ves somos más las pervertidas y e de decir que me alegra saber que no soy la única!_**

**_y otra cosa: PARA CUALQUIER DUDA O SUGERENCIA ESTOY ABIERTA A VOSOTRAS!si teneis ideas o lo que querais decirme adelante os lo agradeceré!_**

**_espero que no os decepcioné..._**

**_aqui dejo otro capi nuevo de "hot summer"_**

**_espero que os guste!_**

**_os adoro mis pervers!_**

**_muaks!_**

**_Impass*_**

**_ÍTULO DEDICADO A_**Natievans14**_QUE FUE LA SIGUIENTE EN APUNTARSE A MI CLUB. ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE WAPISIMA!(iran por oden las deicatorias xD)_**

**_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()_**

**P.O.V. Edward**

Al día siguiente me dolía todo el cuerpo y estaba agotado; el haber estado todo el día anterior sujetando a Bella había pasado factura. Cuando Emmett me intentó despertar, le dije que ese día no me apetecía salir (querían ir al monte) y solo cuando hube escuchado el coche irse me di cuenta de una cosa; cada vez quedaba menos tiempo para estar con Bella y acababa de malgastar un día entero. Soltando maldiciones en voz baja, me duché y bajé a desayunar. Me preparé zumo, leche y tostadas y cuando hube acabado me dispuse a fregar. Entonces, escuché

un grito en la planta de arriba de la casa.

_-¡mierda!-_fruncí el ceño; pensaba que estaba solo aquel día en casa.

Curioso, subí las escaleras y pude ver que los gritos provenían de la habitación de Bella. Toqué la puerta y entré sin esperar respuesta. Miré confuso a Bella que estaba sentada en la cama, con muchas mantas tapándola, maldiciendo a Emmett.

_-¿aún no os habéis ido?-_preguntó esperanzada.

_-ellos se han ido pero yo me he quedado_-respondí_-¿que haces tú aquí?_

Ella levantó una carta que tenía en la mano y yo la cogí y la leí.

**"Querida enana: **

**Después de la noche que me has dado con la fiebre y todo eso no pienso dejar que te vengas al monte por mucho que insistas. Quédate en la cama y no salgas más que para ir a al baño. La comida la tienes ahí al lado así que nada de excusas. **

**Te quiere **

**Emmett"**

_-no pienso comerme eso-_dijo señalando un plato de sopa que la verdad no tenía muy buena pinta-_voy a la cocina._

Se levantó de golpe de la cama lo que la hizo tambalearse. La cogí antes de que cayera al suelo.

_-¡Ey! No puedes andar así_-la sostuve y luego apoyé mi mejilla contra su frente-_además estás muy caliente._

_-eso siempre que estoy contigo_-dijo coqueta; rodé los ojos cuando rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos-_estamos solos…_

_-Bella, estás enferma_-dije intentando no caer en su juego.

_-pues cúrame-_contestó.

_-está bien_-dije-_espera 5 minutos._

La dejé en la cama y fui al baño. Encendí el grifo de agua lo más fría que pude y puse el tapón para que se llenara la bañera. Luego volví a la habitación. Nada más llegar, Bella se me lanzó a los brazos y empezó a besarme.

"si la única forma es así, lo haré" pensé.

Mientras me besaba, le quité rápido la camiseta de pijama y en pantalón. Seguí con el sujetador.

_-vaya, nunca habías ido tan directo al grano-_comentó mientras le quitaba las bragas_-¿Qué ahí de los preliminares?_

_-no hay tiempo_-contesté a la vez que la tomaba en plan recién casados.

La llevé de aquella forma al baño y no fue hasta entonces cuando se dio cuenta de mis intenciones. Entonces, empezó a patalear para librarse de mi agarre, cosa que no consiguió.

_-¡Edward, ni se te ocurra!-_gritaba_-¡no lo hagas! ¡Suéltame!_

_-solo te hago caso y te curo, amor_-dije a la vez que la soltaba con cuidado en la bañera de agua helada.

_-¡me cago en ti, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!-_me gritó mientras yo reía por verla así-¡_está helada!_

_-necesitas bajar esa fiebre, Bella_-expliqué mientras me acercaba a la bañera para mojar las partes que el agua no cubría.

_-si caigo no caeré sola_-entonces me agarró por el cuello de la camisa y tiró de mí.

Estaba distraído así que perdí el equilibrio. Resultado; acabé dentro de la bañera, encima de Bella desnuda, congelándome con ella.

_-¡mierda, Bella_!-maldije.

_-está fría, ¿verdad?-_dijo sarcástica para luego besarme.

Tuve que hacer acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para soltarme de ella y salir de la bañera-_no juegues con mi autocontrol, Bella. Estás enferma_.-le dije-_báñate, iré a prepararte comida._

Bufó, pero me hizo caso. Media hora más tarde, subí a verla y todavía seguía dentro de la bañera.

_-¿no piensas salir?-_pregunté cruzándome de brazos.

_-no creo que tenga fuerzas_-se encogió de hombros.

Reí pero la saqué de allí y la llevé a su habitación. La dejé rebuscar en su armario que ponerse. Luego se giró hacia mí.

_-¿me ayudas a vestirme?-_preguntó-apenas tengo fuerzas…

_-claro-_me tendió la camisa que el otro día casi hace que saltase encima de ella-_Bella…_

_-es la más suelta y por lo tanto la mejor para la fiebre_-comentó fingiendo inocencia que no se creía ni ella.

Con cuidado, cogí la camisa y la pasé por sus brazos. Me temblaban las manos cuando iba atando los botones ya que sin querer, cuando iba abrochando, tocaba su suave piel. Pero conseguí acabar sin lanzarme encima de ella; me miró con frustración.

_-tengo más autocontrol de lo que parece_-expliqué.

Rodó los ojos y se quejó cuando al volví a coger en brazos para bajarla al salón.

_-si quieres bajar, déjame-_advertí-_sino, te quedas en la habitación y no sales de aquí._

Se cruzó de brazos enfurruñada pero obedeció, aunque me echó miradas de odio durante toda la comida. La tumbé tapada con muchas mantas para que no cogiese frío.

_-si…-_dijo enfadada aún-_ahora tápame…peor antes bien que me has metido en agua congelada…_

_-tenía que bajarte la fiebre, amor_-le besé la frente.

Cogí el plato que se había acabado y lo llevé a la cocina. Cuando volví, hice a Bella recostarse y la tapé hasta el cuello de modo que solo se le veía la cara. le di un beso en la frente.

_-duerme un rato_-le dije levantándome para dejarla descansar.

Pero ella me agarró de la muñeca y me impidió irme. Me giré confuso y la miré mientras me hablaba.

_-quédate conmigo-_fruncí el ceño-_te prometo que solo dormimos._

_-¿me prometes que duermes y dejas de intentar nada?-_pregunté acusador.

_-palabra de boy scout; aunque nunca lo he sido_-susurró.

Reí por lo bajo pero asentí. Levanté la multitud de mantas y me tumbé en el sofá con Bella. No era muy grande peor me daba igual estar apretujado con ella; era genial. Me coloqué de forma que ella quedase entre el respaldo y yo para que no tuviese forma de caerse de allí. Se apoyó en mi pecho y yo la rodee con mis brazos atrayéndola a mí. no tardamos en quedarnos dormidos los dos.

Cuando me desperté, estaba oscureciendo ya. Bella seguía dormida en mis brazos y no pude evitar quedarme mirándola; era tan hermosa…le puse un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y luego acaricié su mejilla suavemente. Besé sus labios delicadamente y luego bajé la cara para tomarle la temperatura.

_-¿ya no tengo fiebre?-_preguntó Bella asustándome por pensarla dormida-no creo dar tanto miedo.

_-si, ya estás menos caliente_-contesté sonriéndole.

_-no estés tan seguro, cariño…-_me cogió por la nuca y me empezó a besar.

_-Bella-_traté de decir pero me paró.

_-ya no estoy enferma, Edward_-cogió una de mis manos y la puso encima de uno de sus pechos.

Gemí ante el tacto; era delicioso. Ella sonrió contra mis labios. Pero quité mi mano de su pecho para ponerla en su cintura. Todavía estaba débil así que no quería pasar de los besos. Bella acarició mi pecho pero se dio cuenta de que no íbamos a pasar de ahí así que se decidió por enredar sus dedos en mi pelo y jugar con él. aunque no lo supiera, aquello me hacía tener escalofríos.

De repente me vi lejos de ella. Confundido, la miré y vi en su cara horror. Giré la cara para encontrar a Emmett sosteniéndome. Le saltaban chispas de los ojos.

_-Emmett yo… _

_-¿Qué coño crees que haces?-_preguntó furioso zarandeándome-¿_Qué haces besando a mi hermana? _

_-¡Emmett! ¡lo quiero!-_chilló Bella_-¡y él me ama! _

_-¡él solo quiere un puto polvo!-_bramó.

_-¡si quisiese solo un polvo se habría alejado de mi después del primero de Túnez_!-acto seguido de decir eso Bella se tapó la boca.

_-¿Qué?-_Jasper, Rosalie, Jacob y Sunshine fueron a sujetar al grandullón antes de que me hiciera puré mientras que Bella y Alice se pusieron frente a mí.

Emmett, furioso, se soltó de todos y me encaró.

_-¡no quiero verte con mi hermana nunca o te mataré_-y se fue escaleras arriba.

_-voy a tranquilizarlo_-dijo Rosalie y subió detrás de él.

Bella se lanzó a mis brazos mientras a mí aún me temblaban las piernas.

()()()()()()()()))()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**_un capi un poco de relleno pero necesario para el siguiente._**

**_mis historias_**

-**_hot summer(twilight)_**

**_-el año de los cambios(HP)_**

**_-no more lies(Twilight)_**

**_-enemigo en casa(Twilight)_**

_**-fuego&hielo(Twilight)(**acabado)_

_-**enamorada del enemigo(HP)(one-shot)(**acabado)_

_**-¿has bailado alguna vez con el diablo?(Twilight)(one-shot)**(acbad)_

_**-residencia Twilight(Twilight)**(acabado)_

_-**dulce venganza con recompensa(Twilight)(one-shot)**(acabado)_

**_-después de sobrevivir(Twilight)_**

)()()()()(

**_fics que recomiendo:(me aburría xD)_**

_-She is/dark warrior 1000_

_**-Golden Gate by dark warrior 1000(one-shot)(terminado)**_

_-NO PUEDO FALLAR » by Chiara hale_

_**-Dudas » by Twins CyJ(terminado)**_

_**-QUE PASARA AHORA? » by Chiara hale**_

_- Don t Judge by VvGs67(one-shot)(terminado)_

_**- El monstruo que llevamos dentro » by dark warrior 1000**_

_-A Través del Océano » by Tatarata_

_**- Twice In A Lifetime Singer » by flamingo1325(termiado)(inglés)**_

_- Vampiros en las Vegas » by Giselita(terminado)_

_**-o0Perverfic cullen 0o by bellayjasper(one-shot)(terminado)**_

_**- o0Perverfic Jasper0o by bellayjaspere-shot()terminado)**_

_-Virtud y Pecado » by Klarie(terminado)(Dios como lloré en el último capi...)_

_- Los 'pájaros' y las 'abejas' al estilo Emmett » by Koko7180(terminado)_

_**-Believe in love » by Alice Lamperouge(si alguien puede que intente hacerla seguir proque emepzó y ahí lo dejó...)**_


	49. Chapter 49

_**aupa mis pervertidas preferidas!**_

**_que tal todo¿?_**

**_gora el club de las pervers!creo poder decir que este es el fic de nuestro club xD_**

**_así que al lista quedaría algo así como...(por orden de pedida de acceso al club)_**

_perver número 1: Impassegirl89(creadora del club yujuu)_

_2)camii granger_

_3)akako cullen_

_4)zoe love potter_

_5)C-Marian-T-H-Cullen_

_6)dianita cullen_

_7)Koko7180_

_8)Montse_

_9)Nanii_

_10)allexxmasencullen_

_11)__aprilEXB_

_12)__Samanta-m_

_13)__ERY MALFOY_

_14)OrCullen_

_15)annabbel_

_16)__Mai Cullen_

_17)__kathyta90_

_18)Jan3th(mi número favorito aproposito)_

_19)__yurii cullen_

_20)__Shantal angel_

_21)__plinka anly772_

_22)__GinWindenham_

_23)__nonblondes_

_24)__M._

_25)__Dark Cullen_

_26)__ELY CULLEN_

_27)dany_

_28)__pilikali_

_29)mariaklacullen_

_30)__Leia Fenix_

_31)__belencullenss_

_32)__karenziithaa_

_33)__Elea-chan_

_34)erive-noa_

_35)_maria jose

_36)_PknaPcosa

37)Belen Cullen

38)Chiara hale

39)andre

40)3rill Cullen(te ha costado!)

41)Lily Jane Granger

42)Natievans14

43)Hithi

44)Cullengirl405

45)LadyChapiz

46)Ivis de Cullen Hale.

47)MeriYein

48)Aveal

49)danyvorphal

50)angelrpr

51) ingridaliasina

52)megamolpe

**_koko7180_**:hombre la fama que Edward tiene es de casanova así que es normal que no le crea...

**_Kirtash R_**:ya avisé desde el primer momento que los personajes no tenían la personalidad qde los libros...y te quejas de Emmett¿?si Bella y Edward son los más distintos!xD

**_danyvorphal_**:si tuviese que preguntarte lo de Alemán nos tiramos auqi hasta mañana.-..soy bastante mal...lo jsuto y necesario...

**_Samanta-m_**:o si...tardará...no pienso dejar que en un pis pas se arregle todo!soy la enrredadera xD

**_belencullenss_**:si...tenía que poner esa escena...me llamaba xD pero a Edward el cotstó mucho!

**_gabyhyatt_**:no creo que andie se lo diga...porsiacao...

**_brian cullen_**:Emmett es terco y nadie se lo va a quitar...

**_Miri:_**ya dije...lo siento pero ahora tardaré más en actualizar...

**_C-Marian-T-H-Cullen_**:o creeme que que te metan en una bañera helada si tienes fiebr duele...a mi me obligaron una vez y no pude defenderme de lo aml que iba...

**_Aveal_**:no era eos lo que Emmett tenía entendido...

**_dark warrior 1000_**:o yo tampoco los aguanto pero Emmett no es machista, es sobreprotector(quizas demasiado). teniendo en cuenta que lo que sabe de Edwrd es que se tira a toda persona del sexo opuesto y als deja tiradas lo creo normal...

**_Cullengirl405_**:bueno es nromal la reacción...

_**PknaPcosa:**_no quería que llegasen a tal extremo...ya basta que los encontraron así Alcie y sunshine...imagíante que els haría si los encuentra así...igual lo mata!

i**_ngridaliasina_**:ui si...Emmett muy intenso xD

**_salesia_**:no...creo que no se l imagina...has vuelto a adivinar!bueno solo en que lo echa de casa xD

**_camii granger_**:si...por fin...

**_Belen Cullen_**:me parece justa...

**_andre:_**tiempo para arreglñar todo...Emmett está muy enfadado...

**_Chiara hale_**:yo creo que al salir de clase es la única serie que no veía xDera más de dibujos animados y barbies...bueno...podía haber sido peor si estuviesen las cosas más subiditas d tono...xD sin tetas...no em gusta esa serie...y el tío tampoco...seré la única que conozco a la que no el vuelev loka(yo siemrpe tan rara...)no voy a hacer lo de slavar la vida...Emmett se dará cuenta solo de todo aunque puede que demasiado tarde...estoy pensando como seguirlo...me cuetsa ahroa poner mis ideas...un besazo petarda te quiero

**_Natsu_**:podía ser peor...

**_zoe love potter_**:he intentado no herir mucho a Edward xD

**_Sofilin_**:pero es porque es su hermanita pequeña...

**_Nanii_**:no se va a morir!

**_akako cullen_**:si...lo sabe pero no al cree...

**_nonblondes_**:Bella tonta¿?por que¿?

**_samyy:_**gracias!me alegra que te guste jijiji

**_Natievans14_**:muyu sobreprotector...no quiere entender su amor...

**_megamolpe_**:me alegra que te guste!

:gracias!

**_Valita-17_**:joe no soy tan bruta (bueno si pepr vamos...)

**_erosalie:_**la historia es sobre ExB así que no se verá mada de Rosalie y Emmet...ya lo siento^^

_**Dark Cullen:**_cuanto antes...sigo cuanto antes...

**_gabi_**:mr alegro!

**_PSD2. no se que coño apsa peor me toca las que ahora cuando copie el texto que quiero subir aqui me salga todo en un parrafo!y tengo que andar separando todo wuaaaaaaa. _**

**_porque os adoro...si no...no vovlería a subir capi..._**

**_bueno otro capi más de esta historia_**

**_me encanta el club...cada ves somos más las pervertidas y e de decir que me alegra saber que no soy la única!_**

**_y otra cosa: PARA CUALQUIER DUDA O SUGERENCIA ESTOY ABIERTA A VOSOTRAS!si teneis ideas o lo que querais decirme adelante os lo agradeceré!_**

**_espero que no os decepcioné..._**

**_aqui dejo otro capi nuevo de "hot summer"_**

**_espero que os guste!_**

**_os adoro mis pervers!_**

**_muaks!_**

**_Impass*_**

**_ÍTULO DEDICADO A_**Cullengirl405**_QUE FUE LA SIGUIENTE EN APUNTARSE A MI CLUB. ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE WAPISIMA!(iran por oden las deicatorias xD)_**

**_CAPI MUY BASTANTE FUERTE. EL QEU AVISA NO ES TRAIDOR..._**

**_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()_**

**P.O.V. Bella**

Los siguientes dos días fueron horribles. Emmett echó a Edward de casa en el mismo instante en el que Rosalie lo convenció para no matarle: ahora vivía en casa de los Hale con su hermana y los gemelos. No lo había vuelto a ver desde el día que nos había descubierto aunque Alice le había intentado convencer de que Edward había cambiado m hermano seguía empeñado en que era una treta. Así que no podía verle ya que mi "querido" hermanito me había amenazado con llamar a mis padres y contarles todo si los veía y claro…conociéndolos eso solo significaba una cosa; encerrada en una residencia para mujeres. ¡Y eso no quería ni de coña!

Así que seguía sin ver a Edward ni hablar con Emmett…porque estaba muy enfadad con él por no entrar en razón. Aquel día me senté desganada a cambiar los canales de la televisión. Llevaba sin salir dos días y completamente dejada. Mi pelo era una maraña pues no conocía cepillo desde aquel día. Comía por inercia.

_-¿hoy tampoco sales?-_preguntó una voz al entrar en el salón; mi hermano Emmett.

Yo solo me giré y lo fulminé con la mirada para luego seguir pasando los canales.

_-¿vas a seguir mucho tiempo sin hablarme?-_silencio_-¡OH, vale!_

Se fue enfurruñado a la cocina. Tocaron el timbre y él abrió ya que, como desde hace dos días, yo no me movía para ayudar en nada.

_-¡Bella!-_saludó una voz cantarina a mis espaldas.

Me giré y vi a Alice sonriente.

_-¡Alice!-_me levanté corriendo y la abracé.

_-¡puag_!-dijo ella alejándome_-¿Qué pelos son esos? Sabía que no tenías sentido de la moda pero esto es pasarse…_

_-no tengo para quien ponerme guapa_-miré con odio a Emmett que acababa de entrar con un paquete de patatas a la sala.

_-¿te quedas a comer, Alice?-_preguntó ignorando mi comentario.

_-¡OH, no!-_negó ella_-¡vengo a llevarme a Bella!_

El semblante de mi hermano se tornó serio.

_-¿adonde?-_preguntó amenazante.

_-¡de compras_!-puse cara de horror-hace _ya demasiado que no vamos…_

_-¿Quiénes vais?-_la pregunta más bien era ¿va Edward? Pero cuando quería podía ser todo lo sutil que quería…

_-solo ella y yo_-contestó la duendecillo_-¡venga, Bella! ¡Arriba! ¡A ducharte!_

Me obligó a meterme a la ducha y lavarme bien. Yo acepté a regañadientes a sabiendas de que si decía que no sería peor. Salí fresca como no me sentía hacia dos días. Alice me esperaba sacando cosas del armario.

-_¡ponte eso!-_señaló un conjunto de encima de la cama.

-_Alice no me apetece arreglarme-_murmuré al ver la minifalda de vuelo azul marina y la camiseta de tirantes negra.

-_no pienses que vas a venir conmigo vistiendo normal-_avisó-_estás con al gran Alice Cullen._

_-ais…está bien-_acepté al final-_es imposible discutir contigo…_

Alice me peinó y maquilló y cuando me miré al espejo estaba radiante; era impresionante teniendo en cuenta como estaba apenas media hora antes. Cuando estuve lista, bajamos y, después de que solo Alice se despidiera de Emmett, montamos en el BMW rojo de Rosalie que imaginé que se lo había dejado prestado. Condujo hasta el centro comercial de la cuidad de al lado a la velocidad normal en un Cullen; a toda velocidad. En media hora estábamos allí. Ella iba delante, con sus gráciles pasitos de bailarina, feliz. Yo la seguía un metro detrás algo alicaída.

_-Alli-_ella se giró para mirarme_-¿Qué tal está Edward?_

Me dolía saber que no había hecho nada por verme o hablar conmigo, por lo menos que yo supiera ya que Emmett era completamente capaz de haberme ocultado llamadas o visitas.

_-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a él?-_preguntó como si fuese lo más fácil del mundo.

Iba a contestar cuando unos brazos me rodearon la cintura.

_-te he echado de menos_-me dijo una voz aterciopelada que conocía muy bien al oído.

Me di la vuelta y ahí estaba Edward, tan guapo como siempre, con su sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba.

_-¡Edward!-_chillé y me lancé a sus brazos.

Lo besé con ansia, dándole a entender todo lo que lo había echado de menos aquellos dos días. Él me contestó el beso inmediatamente entrelanzando su lengua con la mía. Me sujetó por la cintura y me subió para que quedara a su altura; yo le rodeé la cintura con las piernas agarrándole fuertemente por el cuello. Creo que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de la escena que estábamos montando hasta que alguien carraspeó a mi espalda. Giré la cabeza para ver a Alice y a Jasper mirándonos sonrientes y de paso a toda la gente de alrededor mirarnos curiosos. El calor invadió mis mejillas y escondí la cara en el pecho de Edward a la vez que él me bajaba hasta tocar el suelo. Sentí las suaves convulsiones de mi amor riendo. Levanté la cabeza y lo vi mirándome sonriente con esos orbes esmeraldas que me encantaban.

_-¡OH, Edward! ¡Te he echado de menos!-_dije contestando su sonrisa-_pero… ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Cómo sabías que….?-_en ese momento caí en la cuenta-_Alice._

Él asintió con la cabeza antes de besar suavemente mis labios otra vez. Me aparté de él para agradecer a Alice pero justo cuando iba a darme la vuelta, Edward me volvió a atraer a su cuerpo.

_-¿Edward, que…?_

_-llevo dos días sin ti, no pienso dejar que te alejes de mi ni un solo momento_-explicó.

_-solo voy a darle las gracias a Alice y Jasper_-comenté.

_-puedes decírselo desde mis brazos._

No me quejé ya que sabía que no conseguiría nada, y además…se sentía tan bien en sus brazos…abrazada a Edward, anduvimos juntos hasta donde estaban mis dos amigos.

_-gracias, Alice, Jasper_-les sonreí alegremente-_es lo mejor que podíais haber hecho._

_-¡Si!-_dijo Alice dando saltitos-¡_pero no es gratis! ¡Luego vamos de compras! De todas formas sino Emmett no nos creerá._

_-vale, Alice_-aceptó Edward por mí y con eso se ganó una mirada de odio-_pero luego; primero quiero llevarme a Bella un ratito… ¿nos vemos a las 5 en la entrada?_

_-hecho!-_dijo y luego cogió a Jasper de la mano y se lo llevó a rastras.

_-pobre Jasper_-murmuré.

_-eso le pasa por no elegir una novia preciosa, cariñosa, amable, genial…que no le gusten las compras_-reí y lo volví a besar.

_-¿A dónde vamos?-_pregunté mientras andábamos agarrados.

_-¿Qué te parece ir al cine?-_preguntó-_creo que dan una película romántica que…_

_-el cine está bien_-corté-_pero nada de romanticismo…una de acción._

_-¿te he dicho que cada vez estoy más enamorado de ti?-_me besó la frente.

_-no, pero puedes demostrarlo_-dije con una sonrisa pícara.

_-eso no hace falta que lo pidas_-tiró de mi mano que tenía sujeta y me atrajo a él en un beso delicioso.

**P.O.V. Edward**

Estaba feliz, ¡o, si! Después de 2 días sin verla, tocarla ni hablarle, por fin la tenía en mis brazos. Sus besos nunca habían sabido tan bien, su cabello nunca había olido tan bien, su piel nunca había sido tan suave…

"¡para, Edward! Que ñoño que te has vuelto"

Fuimos en busca del cine que ella conocía pero yo no. Compramos las entradas, que me empeñé en comprar yo y lo conseguí, y ella fue al baño mientras yo compraba mierdeo para comer en la película.

_-¡o, dios mío! ¡Que comida tan sana!-_dijo sarcástica.-_ni el mejor cocinero del mundo…_

_-no te quejes tanto_-repliqué.

_-¿esta va a ser nuestro almuerzo?-_preguntó y yo me acerqué a ella de forma felina.

_-si yo me quedo con hambre tengo un postre especial_-me agaché y le mordí el hombro.

_-¡Edward!-_dijo juguetona pegándome suavemente pero luego se agarró a mi nuca-_vamos ya que la película va a empezar…_

_-puede que me de igual perderme la película…-_ronroneé.

_-venga, Edward_-se puso de puntillas, me besó y luego cogió el paquete de palomitas_-¡vamos!_

Entramos y nos sentamos en nuestros asientos. La sala estaba casi vacía a excepción de nosotros, una pareja en la otra punta y un grupo de chicos que entró detrás de nosotros. No me gustaba aquella cuadrilla; les había visto como miraban a Bella mientras iba al baño y no me hacía ni puta gracia. Encima para más INRI se sentaron justo detrás de nosotros. Bella estaba ajena a todo ello.

Se apoderó de las palomitas nada más empezar la película y se metió de lleno en ella. Tanto, que no se enteraba de los comentarios obscenos que hacían los chicos de detrás.

Sin quitar la vista de la pantalla y comiendo palomitas aún, se levantó ensimismada y se quitó la sudadera que llevaba encima puesta. O, joder…ese movimiento fue de lo más sexy…el calor se extendió por la sala y por desgracia para mí, yo no fui el único que lo notó. Nada más sentarse, y sin que Bella lo notase, los chicos de detrás empezaron a cuchichear sobre ella.

_-pero… ¿has visto que buena está?-_dijo uno-_a esa le enseñaba yo lo que es un hombre de verdad…_

_-está para untar en pan y repetir_-opinó otro.

_-¿creéis que podemos deshacernos de su novio?-_preguntó un tercero-_tiene pinta de lapa…_

_-yo no soy celoso_-rió el primero otra vez.

_-me pido probarla primero_-pidió un cuarto-_tiene pinta de saber la mar de bien…_

_-si la chupa igual de bien que está ella me la compro_-soltó uno de los anteriores-joder _es que está tremenda…tiene un polvazo…_

_-el novio tiene pinta pringado…-_comentó otro-_y la chica…bueno todo el mundo tiene su precio…_

No aguanté más; iba a cerrarles la boca de un puñetazo. Pero de repente sentí la mano de Bella agarrar más fuerte la mía cuando uno de los malos mató a uno de los buenos en la película y decidí que no podía montar un numerito ahí y jodernos la tarde. Así que, ni corto ni perezoso, le cogí el paquete de palomitas de la mano a Bella y lo dejé en el suelo. Ella me miró confusa pero lo ignoré; la cogí por la cintura y la senté en mi regazo.

_-Edward, ¿Qué haces?-_preguntó confundida.

_-estabas muy lejos-_me encogí de hombros.

Ella me sonrió antes de besarme en los labios y seguir viendo la película. Pero ahora no me podía concentrar, no teniendo a Bella encima de mí. Las voces de los chicos diciendo burradas ya no las oía, o mejor dicho, oír, no oía nada. Solo veía a Bella. Estaba tan guapa toda concentrada en la pantalla…podía hasta oler su champú de fresas. Acerqué la cara a su cuello para olerla mejor y no pude evitar dejar un beso en su piel. Se estremeció y yo sonreí; no me cansaría de ver las reacciones que le provocaba…era tan placentero…

_-Edward_-me llamó-_no me desconcentres…se supone que tenemos que ver la peli…_

_-¿te desconcentro?-_pregunté con voz sensual a la vez que empezaba a lamer su cuello.

_-mucho_-aceptó y se dio la vuelta y me besó.

**P.O.V. Bella**

Ya no podía seguir viendo la película. Bueno, llevaba ya tiempo sin llegar a concentrarme en ella, la miraba pero no entendía nada. Más concretamente desde que me había sentado en su regazo. ¡Joder! ¡Se suponía que los tíos eran los que no tenían autocontrol y estaban todo el día pensando en sexo! Pero… ¿a quien quería engañar? Vibraba con cada roce suyo…quería que me besara en ese mismo instante… ¡mierda puta!

Temblé cuando me besó el cuello. ¿Es que acaso no sabía lo que producía en mí? intenté pararlo, ¡Dios sabe que lo intenté! ¡Si hasta le pedí que no lo hiciera! Pero cuando empezó a lamer mi piel todas mis defensas cayeron y me dejé llevar con un apasionado beso que yo comencé.

La película pasó a un segundo plano. Mis manos se enredaron en su pelo mientras que una de las suyas se aferraba fuerte a mi cintura y otra la dejaba reposar en mi pierna. Me pegué todo lo que pude a él; quería sentirlo cerca. Desde hacia dos días que había querido verle y en ese momento lo sabía más que nunca. Veía que la situación se me estaba yendo de las manos. ¡Joder si hasta una cuadrilla de chavales, que hasta ese momento no había visto, se había marchado murmurando cosas sobre hoteles! Decidí que tenía que pararle ya que estábamos en un cine público.

_-Edward-_llamé con voz ronca cuando pude apartarme del beso.

Sus labios nunca abandonaron mi piel; me pusieron a mordisquear y lamer el lóbulo de mi oreja haciendo que gimiese involuntariamente. Por suerte no fue muy alto.

_-mm...…-_fue lo único que murmuró contra mi piel.

_-Edward…estamos en un cine…para…cualquiera puede vernos…-_intenté convencerlo a sabiendas de que, conociéndole un poco, eso no le detendría.

Y acerté de pleno. Edward siguió mordiendo mi lóbulo pero no paró ahí; su mano empezó a ascender desde mi rodilla hasta mi muslo, acariciando la parte interior de este. Lancé otro gemido involuntario que él ahogó en su boca besándome con más pasión si cabía. Empecé a excitarme seriamente a la vez que su mano se metía por debajo de mi falda; me sentía mojada. Estaba empezando a hiperventilar y cuando Edward llegó a mis braguitas y empezó a acariciarme por encima dejé de respirar.

_-respira, Bella-_me susurró al ver que el aire no llegaba a mis pulmones.

Empecé a ver nubloso pero agarré a Edward del cuello de la camisa y lo volví a besar.

_-Edward-_gemí en su boca cuando sentí que seguía acariciándome.

Su mano traspasó la barrera de la tela y cuando su mano entró en contacto con mi entrepierna mi cuerpo se arqueó sin control alguno. Jadeé sin poder evitarlo y Edward tuvo que besarme otra vez para tapar mis gritos. Comenzó a bombear dentro de mí con dos dedos directamente y yo me encontraba en el cielo.

¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo podía usar tan bien sus manos? ¡Era increíble! Me daban ganas de gritarlo o en su defecto decirles a las demás chicas que lo probasen para llegar a estar en el cielo. Tal vez si no fuese celosa…y si no fuese tan posesiva con él…si…tal vez entonces obligaría a Edward a compartir sus manos con el mundo. Pero había otra cosa que me hacía sonreír más aún; Edward era todo mío.

Mis manos abandonaron su pelo para empezar a acariciar su musculoso pecho esculpido por dioses. Era…perfecto…

_-¡o, Dios, Edward!-_gemí incontroladamente_-¡dame más!_

Edward obediente empezó a bombear más rápido aún sumando un dedo a los ya dos que tenía. Su pulgar mientras tanto acariciaba mi clítoris mandándome oleadas de estremecimientos y placer desde la punta de los dedos hasta lo más hondo de mi ser.

Lo más rápido y sutil que pude, solté mis manos para quitarme yo misma las bragas y dejarlas en el asiento que anteriormente ocupaba; Edward podía entonces trabajar a gusto y yo, contenta, le dejaría hacerlo.

Creo que había tenido un par de orgasmos ya para cuando decidí que quería devolverle el favor. Me zafé de su mano y me senté a horcajadas encima de él. Empecé por besarle el cuello mientras él solo me sujetaba por la cintura. Luego, seguí besando el blanco pecho que su camisa abierta dejaba entrever hasta que llegué a su pantalón. Con una habilidad muy poco propia en mí, le desabroché el botón con los dientes y le bajé la cremallera. Edward se alzó levemente cuando agarré la cinturilla y la estiré hacia abajo. Después hice lo mismo con le boxer.

Estaba totalmente excitado cuando lo liberé. Levanté la vista para clavarla en sus orbes esmeralda que me miraban con una mezcla de excitación, impaciencia y amor. Le miré maliciosamente a la vez que agarraba suavemente su miembro con las manos; Edward se tensó 2 segundos. Luego, sin dejar de mirarle, bajé la cabeza y le besé la punta con delicadeza y se la lamí. Siseó de placer y cerró los ojos por unos segundos. Cuando me volvió a mirar había fuego en sus ojos y eso solo hizo que mi sonrisa se ensanchase; bajé la cara de golpe y me la metí entera en la boca. Escuché el gemido en alto de Edward que seguramente la otra pareja de la sala también había oído pero no me importó en ese momento. Edward estaba con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados y agarrando fuertemente mi cabello. Sonreí; me encantaba ver lo que provocaba en él. Mi lengua se movía abajo y arriba y haciendo círculos alrededor de su muy excitado miembro, estimulándolo, dándole placer. Él, tiraba suavemente de mi pelo cuanto mayor era el grado de placer y gemía en voz alta ahora más bajo, controlándose a si mismo.

De repente, me cogió de los hombros y me subió hasta él. Me besó con ferocidad, rayando lo violento, en un beso cargado de deseo, a la vez que yo enrollaba mis brazos en su cuello. Me levantó y tuve que enredar mis piernas en su cintura ya que se había levantado. Gemimos al mismo tiempo cuando nuestros sexos desnudos chocaron.

Edward me llevó hasta la butaca más apartada del pasillo de nuestra fila y me sentó ahí, mientras él se colocaba de rodillas entre mis piernas. No tardó ni 5 segundos en penetrarme.

_-¡Edward!-_chillé más alto de lo que hubiera querido.

_-acógeme dentro de ti, Bella_-susurró con una voz endiabladamente sexy y sensual.

_-soy toda tuya-_contesté-_haz conmigo lo que quieras pero hazme el amor ¡ya!_

Edward empezó a embestir más fuerte mientras los dos gemíamos juntos. El calor comenzó a invadirnos con temperaturas demasiado altas para ser simplemente de la sala de un cine. Estábamos tan estimulados de antes que tardamos menos de lo normal en llegar al orgasmo.

Edward se apoyó en mi pecho, todavía desnudo de cintura para abajo. Miré a la pantalla distraídamente y pude ver como la película tenía pinta de estar a punto de acabar.

-_Edward-_llamé aún respirando entrecortadamente-_vístete. La peli está a punto de acabar._

Él asintió y se levantó para ir a ponerse la ropa que se había quedado en nuestros antiguos sitios. Pude ver como las piernas le temblaban y sonreí.

Fui yo también hasta allí y cogí mis bragas para ponérmelas justo cuando los créditos empezaban a aparecer en la pantalla. Las luces se encendieron y pude ver como estábamos completamente solos en la sala.

-_¿te he dicho alguna vez que estás preciosa sonrojada?-_preguntó acariciando mi mejilla.

-_si, pero dudo que esta vez sea timidez._

Salimos riendo de la sala y al salir pude ver el grupo que creí que había sido el que estaba detrás de nosotros en el cien. Edward se tensó y me agarró por la cintura. Caminamos hasta que estuvimos delante de ello. Entonces, me giró y me estampó un beso de película. Cuando acabó, miró a los chavales y me dijo en voz lo suficiente alta para que escuchasen.

-_eres mía, Bella-_su voz era extremadamente aterciopelada-_solo mía._

5 minutos más tarde me explicó todo.

()()()()()))()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**_mis historias_**

-**_hot summer(twilight)_**

**_-el año de los cambios(HP)_**

**_-no more lies(Twilight)_**

**_-enemigo en casa(Twilight)_**

_**-fuego&hielo(Twilight)(**acabado)_

_-**enamorada del enemigo(HP)(one-shot)(**acabado)_

_**-¿has bailado alguna vez con el diablo?(Twilight)(one-shot)**(acbad)_

_**-residencia Twilight(Twilight)**(acabado)_

_-**dulce venganza con recompensa(Twilight)(one-shot)**(acabado)_

**_-después de sobrevivir(Twilight)_**

)()()()()(

**_fics que recomiendo:(me aburría xD)_**

_-She is/dark warrior 1000_

_**-Golden Gate by dark warrior 1000(one-shot)(terminado)**_

_-NO PUEDO FALLAR » by Chiara hale_

_**-Dudas » by Twins CyJ(terminado)**_

_**-QUE PASARA AHORA? » by Chiara hale**_

_- Don t Judge by VvGs67(one-shot)(terminado)_

_**- El monstruo que llevamos dentro » by dark warrior 1000**_

_-A Través del Océano » by Tatarata_

_**- Twice In A Lifetime Singer » by flamingo1325(termiado)(inglés)**_

_- Vampiros en las Vegas » by Giselita(terminado)_

_**-o0Perverfic cullen 0o by bellayjasper(one-shot)(terminado)**_

_**- o0Perverfic Jasper0o by bellayjaspere-shot()terminado)**_

_-Virtud y Pecado » by Klarie(terminado)(Dios como lloré en el último capi...)_

_- Los 'pájaros' y las 'abejas' al estilo Emmett » by Koko7180(terminado)_

_**-Believe in love » by Alice Lamperouge(si alguien puede que intente hacerla seguir proque emepzó y ahí lo dejó...)**_


	50. Chapter 50

_**aupa mis pervertidas preferidas!**_

**_que tal todo¿?_**

**_gora el club de las pervers!creo poder decir que este es el fic de nuestro club xD_**

**_así que al lista quedaría algo así como...(por orden de pedida de acceso al club)_**

_perver número 1: Impassegirl89(creadora del club yujuu)_

_2)camii granger_

_3)akako cullen_

_4)zoe love potter_

_5)C-Marian-T-H-Cullen_

_6)dianita cullen_

_7)Koko7180_

_8)Montse_

_9)Nanii_

_10)allexxmasencullen_

_11)__aprilEXB_

_12)__Samanta-m_

_13)__ERY MALFOY_

_14)OrCullen_

_15)annabbel_

_16)__Mai Cullen_

_17)__kathyta90_

_18)Jan3th(mi número favorito aproposito)_

_19)__yurii cullen_

_20)__Shantal angel_

_21)__plinka anly772_

_22)__GinWindenham_

_23)__nonblondes_

_24)__M._

_25)__Dark Cullen_

_26)__ELY CULLEN_

_27)dany_

_28)__pilikali_

_29)mariaklacullen_

_30)__Leia Fenix_

_31)__belencullenss_

_32)__karenziithaa_

_33)__Elea-chan_

_34)erive-noa_

_35)_maria jose

_36)_PknaPcosa

37)Belen Cullen

38)Chiara hale

39)andre

40)3rill Cullen(te ha costado!)

41)Lily Jane Granger

42)Natievans14

43)Hithi

44)Cullengirl405

45)LadyChapiz

46)Ivis de Cullen Hale.

47)MeriYein

48)Aveal

49)danyvorphal

50)angelrpr

51) ingridaliasina

52)megamolpe

53)Ali

54)Jake'sFuckinMe!

55)YasT

56)A_Ateara

57)MeiLust

**_koko_****_7180_**:

_**Jake'sFuckinMe**_!:joderme venis d 4 en 4 xD agregadas quedais...en serio te han recomendado mi fic¿?quien¿?dale las gracias!

**_Samanta-m_**:bueno por done yo voy al cine no hay acomodadores así que...el cine nunca uele etar vacio...una pena la verdad.

**_belencullenss_**:me alegra que te gustase!

**_brian cullen_**:bueno...piensa que si llegas a ir al cne después de leer el fic hubiese sido peor xD o mejor...ve tú a saber...

**_Miri: _**si...Alice siemrpe ayudando:D lo alargo todo lo que puedo aunque si quereis que lo acabe decidmelo, de veras.

**_C-Marian-T-H-Cullen_**:cualquier lugar es bueno para el sexo!ui yo querría a Emmett de hermano amyor pero dejaría claro que nos oy uan niña...soy una rebelde xD

**_geminis asecas_**:oais van dedicaos en orden ya que todas las que me firmais os receis uno. sois geniales!y bueno digamos que tengo mucha imaginación...y no se cuando acabo...no lo pienso simplemene voy escribiendo lo que em sale. antes los tenía escritos de antes peroahoira por falta de tiempo...

_**Ali**_:agregada quedas!

_**angelrpr:**_yo hace 86459154352 años que no voy al cine...pero también me gusta!

**_Aveal_**:si...Alice es monísima!y vaya que disfrutaron la película...

**_dark warrior 1000_**:bua me ha encantado eso de "unos lemmons infernales"xD muchas gracias de verdad^^si...teniendo en cuenta l historia de que va tenía que poenr algo más subidito de tono ...

**_Cullengirl405_**:me alegra qu te gusase el capi dedicado...si...tendré que provarlo yo tamibén...xD

**_PknaPcosa:_**si...la evrdad es qe nunca he vivido una separación así...tiene que ser duro...o si lo del cinee gusta la idea...oye si quieres contar ya sabes!soy todo orejas!(en este caso ojos)xD

**_salesia_**:yo tampoc lo he provado nunca aunque no lo descarto xD desde luego lo de salvarle la vida me lo habeís propesto alguna vez pero aún no me convence...no se aún...estoy pensándolo p prometo tnerlo en cuenta.

**_camii granger_**:si se vieron si...y de que forma...

**_Belen Cullen_**:Emmtt sigue en su tipo peor se le ará esperemos...is que da morbo si...aunque nunca lo he hehco.

**_andre:_**suele pasar...no es igual ni siquiera para mí que soy la que lo escribo..xDsi...de algna forma si...la cuadrilla de chicos orginó eos xD

**_Chiara hale_**:pas d panic, lo que cuenta es que em seas fiel y me dejes reviews(ya bes...va con amenaza implícita)algún defecto tenía que tener tu querido Emmett, no¿?o...tú no necesitas de mis escritos para querer hacer cosas así...no mientas...xDes dificil sornojarte¿?que seps que conmiog no es dificil asi que cuando lo ahags no e lo ceras mucho xDy bueno no se ea u coño hoy tengo día de ego subido soy la puta ama haciendo lemmons!(mana creeré lo contrario xD)te quier petarda y aprovéchate de mí ahora que cuando sea psicóloga profesional te cbraré!

**_zoe love potter_**:ui yo tambien la quiero!

**_Sofilin_**:si...ha valido la pena...

**_akako cullen_**:capis calentadores xDyo voy el 5 a ver al peli!tengo uans ganas...bufff...aunque tengo la teoría de que me va a decepcionar...por lo de que me gusta tanto el libro...con HP me pasó...

_**LadyChapiz:**_4 capis de esta tela de golpe tienen que ser malos para la salud xD menos mal que los del meido era svitos...tranquila por no poder firma^^

**_nonblondes_**:amí se me ha ocurrido pero nnca lo he provado xD déjame tiempo...xD

**_3rill Cullen:_**mira que sabía que te gustaba las perversiones(me quedó claro en mik primera historia) pero mira que no leerte esta...si es ideal para tí!bueno...yo también aprovecharía si tuviera a Edwardpara mí...muajaja

**_soniafm_**:bienvenida!

**_yazziecullen_**:si...no apro de escribir fics(vamos que no lo dejo) solo que ahora tengo menos tiempo y voy más !

_**Twi!:**_me alegra que te guste jijij

_**ERY MALFOY**_:ehombre!vives"!me alegra saber de tí!peli de ación si xD ui si Emmy a veces es... es la me tienes que contar lo de los boxers eeee!cuanto antes que soy muy cotilla xD mmm...balcón...esa idea es buena xD

_**morgana003:**_bueno no se queda embarazada porqe mayormente no me mtiva eos de que le pase eso tan joven y a que es solo un fic puedo ponerlo así. es que eso de explicar que se ponía el condón cada z que lo hacen...no se me corta el rollo al A LOS QUE ELAN ESTO:USAD SIEMRPE MEDIDAS!NUNCA A PELO NI MARCHA ATRÁS QUE COMO DECÍA UN PROFESOR MÍO"ANTES DE LLOVER CHISPEA".

**_PSD2. no se que coño apsa peor me toca las que ahora cuando copie el texto que quiero subir aqui me salga todo en un parrafo!y tengo que andar separando todo wuaaaaaaa. _**

**_porque os adoro...si no...no vovlería a subir capi..._**

**_bueno otro capi más de esta historia_**

**_me encanta el club...cada ves somos más las pervertidas y e de decir que me alegra saber que no soy la única!_**

**_y otra cosa: PARA CUALQUIER DUDA O SUGERENCIA ESTOY ABIERTA A VOSOTRAS!si teneis ideas o lo que querais decirme adelante os lo agradeceré!_**

**_espero que no os decepcioné..._**

**_aqui dejo otro capi nuevo de "hot summer"_**

**_espero que os guste!_**

**_os adoro mis pervers!_**

**_muaks!_**

**_Impass*_**

**_ÍTULO DEDICADO A_**LadyChapiz**_QUE FUE LA SIGUIENTE EN APUNTARSE A MI CLUB. ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE WAPISIMA!(iran por oden las deicatorias xD)_**

**_CAPI MUY BASTANTE FUERTE. EL QEU AVISA NO ES TRAIDOR..._**

**_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()_**

**P.O.V. Edward**

_-así que… ¿lo que ha pasado dentro ha pasado solo porque estabas celoso de una panda de niñatos y quería marcar territorio…?-_preguntó Bella cuando le conté lo que había ocurrido.

_-aja-_contesté ya que todo había empezado por eso.

_-entonces quizás debería buscarme otro novio_-comentó cruzándose de brazos, a mí se me abrió la boca como a un bobo.

_-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-_balbuceé y me acerqué a ella para sujetarla por los codos_-¿es que no me quieres? ¡Bella! ¡No me dejes!_

_-¡Edward, Edward!-_me dijo-_para, era broma._

_-¡joder,_ _Bella!-_la abracé fuertemente_-¡no me des esos sustos!_

Ella rió.

-_me refería a que si solo me haces el amor por dejarles claro a esos imbéciles que tienes una chica que ellos no pueden y no porque lo quieras quizás no deberíamos…-_puse un dedo en sus labios para callarla.

_-tonta, Bella_-susurré-_lo hago porque quiero. Te deseo._

_-Edward…-_murmuró con voz preocupada-_lo nuestro…para ti… ¿es solo sexo?_

La miré a los ojos y pude ver en ellos el miedo a que dijese que si, que ella solo era sexo para mí, un juego de verano, cosa que nunca diría ya que sería la mayor de las blasfemias.

_-Bella, amor-_le sujeté el mentón para que me mirase que ya había bajado la cabeza; tenía lágrimas en los ojos_-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?_

_-yo…yo…_-tartamudeó.

_-te amo más que a nada, Bella_-aseguré-_si es necesario me volvería eunuco por tenerte a mi lado._

_-¡o, Edward!-_se lanzó a mis brazos y me besó.

Yo le contesté con todo el amor que pude. Nuestros labios se movieron al compás pero esa vez no había pasión, solo amor y suavidad. Me separé de ella con lentitud pero apoyé mi frente sobre la suya.

_-te amo, Bella_-repetí.

_-yo también. Lo siento por dudar_.-se disculpó.

-_no vuelvas a hacerlo, por favor_-rogué-_pelearía contra tu hermano por estar junto a ti._

Por fin, sonrió. Nos separamos y comenzamos a andar hacia donde habíamos quedado con mi hermana y Jasper pero nuestras manos no se soltaban.

_-de todos modos_-dijo de repente-_no te me vuelvas eunuco, te prefiero preparado._

La miré asombrado mientras ella soltaba una sonrisita y ponía cara pícara.

_-y luego piensas que solo te quiero por el sexo…-_exclamé_-¡pero si eres tú la que estás todo el día pensando en eso!_

Ella rió más fuerte aún.

Quedaban escasos 5 minutos para la hora acordada cuando divisamos no muy lejos a Alice y Jasper; estaban sentados en un banco abrazados y besándose. Torcí el morro al verlo; no era agradable ver a tu hermana pequeña darse el lote con su novio.

_-¿Qué pasa?-_preguntó Bella a mi lado dándose cuenta de mi gesto.

_-eso pasa_-señalé a la parejita que seguía sin despegarse_-¿Por qué Jasper no puede dejar de besarla?_

_-bueno…es que tu hermana besa de puta madre, Edward._

Me quedé congelado en el lugar mientras ella seguía caminando entretenida. Se giró para verme y se rió de mi cara.

_-¿te vas a quedar ahí?-_preguntó.

Yo salí de mi trance y la alcancé mientras andábamos.

_-¿Qué has querido decir con eso?-_acusé.

_-lo que suena_-contestó-_el Túnez, cuando tú me mandaste aquella prueba…¿te suena?_

_-¿besaste a mi hermana?-_dije atónito.

_-pero si me viste, estabas delante_-dijo frunciendo el ceño.

_-¡pero no sabía que la habías besado de verdad!-_chillé sin saber porque.

_-bueno_-se encogió de hombros-_es lo que hay, tu hermana besa de puta madre._

_-¿insinúas que besa mejor que yo?-_pregunté algo ofendido.

Ella no contestó, solo se encogió de hombros otra vez y caminó hacia nuestra meta. Me volví a quedar quieto pero esa vez ella no se paró sino que siguió andando hacia la pareja cantando alegremente.

_-I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chap stick_-mientras cantaba, se movía levemente bailando; miró una vez hacia atrás para sonreírme burlona- _I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it. _

No la dejé acabar la canción, ya que me estaba poniendo de los nervios, no la dejé llegar hasta ellos; corrí hasta ella, literalmente, alcanzándola cuando estaba delante de la pareja, la giré, la agarré por la nuca y estampé mis labios sobre los suyos en un beso completamente feroz. Ella me siguió el beso mientras yo notaba como su sonrisa se ensanchaba contra mi boca. La besé con pasión, intentando demostrarle que yo lo hacía mejor que mi hermana.

Vamos… ¡lo único que me faltaba! ¡Que mi novia pensase que mi hermana besaba mejor que yo! Vamos es que me dejaba por eso y ya mi hombría caía al fondo del pozo…

Cuando me quedé sin aire me separé de ella mirándola a los ojos que los mantenía cerrados. Cuando los abrió, los clavó en mis orbes y yo la miré intensamente.

_-¿y? ¿Qué dices?-_le pregunté sonriendo convencido de que mi beso había sido bueno.

-digo que besas mejor cuando no lo intentas con todas tus ganas-vale ahora si que me había dejado de piedra.

Se rió suavemente y me dio un leve beso en la mejilla. Luego se giró a la parejita que nos miraba sonriente.

_-¡guau!-_exclamó Alice-_¿Qué ha sido eso? ¡Parecía que te la ibas a comer! _

_-está celoso de ti-_dijo simplemente Bella haciendo que la mirase con odio por revelarle ese sentimiento a mi hermana.

_-¿de mí? ¿Por qué?-_preguntó sorprendida_-¿Qué he hecho ahora? _

_-besarme en Túnez-_contestó mi novia.

_-sigo sin entender… _

_-¡dice que besas mejor que yo!-_me quejé como un niño pequeño.

_-no he dicho eso_-negó-_solo me he encogido de hombros cuando me has preguntado. _

_-¡eso es un si_!-chillé desesperado.

_-bueno, Edward, pero es normal-_miré incrédula a Alice-_las mujeres SIEMPRE besamos mejor. _

_-¡ja! ¡Eso habría que verlo_!-exclamé.

_-¡vale!-_dijo alegre-_ven, Bella. Ya verás como si pruebas otra vez beso mejor que mi hermano._

Entonces vi como Bella se acercaba un poco a mi hermana y la susodicha a ella. Ambas cerraron los ojos y pude ver un claro gesto de futuro beso en sus labios.

"a, no. Eso si que no"

En dos zancadas estaba detrás de Bella. Pasé mis brazos por su cintura y la alejé lo máximo posible de la víbora de mi hermana.

_-¡Jasper!-_bramé_-¡controla a tu novia!_

Bella y Alice empezaron a reírse a mandíbula batiente y al final, Jasper, al mirarlas, acabó en el suelo con su novia riendo; creo que Bella no cayó porque yo aún la mantenía sujeta.

_-no se de que coño os reís_-gruñí-_a mí no me hace ni puta gracia. _

_-joder, Edward-_dijo Jasper entre jadeos-_si que tiene gracia. _

_-no sabía que eras tan sumamente celoso, amor_-dijo Bella entre mis brazos aún.

_-ya…verte hacerte el machito es lo más gracioso que he visto desde hace mucho_-rió mi hermana en el suelo aún.

Me cansé. ¡Se estaban riendo de mí! sin pensarlo, solté a Bella que cayó de culo al suelo.

_-¡auch!-_se quejó_-¡duele!_

_-¡eso te pasa por reírte de mí!-_le dije enojado.

_-¿tenías que ser tan bruto?-_preguntó con ojos amenazadores_.-¡solo era una broma! ¡No iba a besarla y si lo hacía sería sin más! _

Vale…estaba siendo un completo idiota. Bella me quería…pero es que el solo pensar que se fuese o prefiriese a otra persona, fuese del sexo que fuese…me ponía ansioso. Me agaché y la levanté con cuidado. Ella me miró escéptica por mi cambio de semblante cuando le rodeé la cintura amorosamente.

_-lo siento-_me disculpé-_es que me pone nervioso el solo pensar que me dejes por otra persona, aunque sea mi propia hermana. _

_-no te voy a dejar, bobo_-me dijo agarrándome la cara con las dos manos-_te quiero. _

_-yo también._

Se puso de puntillas y me besó.

_-o, muy bonito_-dijo Alice a mis espaldas-_pero… ¡es hora de compras!_

Gruñí y apreté más a Bella contra mí pero la duendecillo fue rápida y me la quitó de los brazos, sin que yo aún comprenda como se lo montó. De repente, Jasper y yo estábamos detrás de ellas corriendo para alcanzarlas mientras Alice se metía a una tienda de ropa arrastrando a Bella con ella. 15 tiendas y 8 bolsas más tarde, Alice nos dejó sentarnos a tomar algo. Fuimos a un Starbucks y pedimos unos batidos. Luego fuimos a unos bancos a sentarnos. Bella, agotada, apoyó su cabeza en mi regazo y cerró los ojos mientras yo acariciaba su cuero cabelludo.

_-bueno, panda de vagos_-dijo Alice-_ya apenas queda nada para acabar._

Mi novia gimió, se dio la vuelta hundiendo su cara en mis piernas y gimió. Yo reí.

_-no hagas eso si quieres seguir con ropa, amor-_susurré de forma que solo ella me escuché.

La sentí tensarse y cuando levantó la cabeza estaba completamente roja; no pude evitar reír.

_-venga, Bella, no te quejes_-advirtió Alice sin percatarse de lo ocurrido.

Terminamos y nos llevó a una tienda de zapatos donde obligó a Bella a comprarse 3 pares de tacones de distintos colores, formas y tacón.

_-y por último… ¡tachan!-_señaló la última tienda del centro comercial; Visctoria's secrets.

_-¿otra vez?-_preguntó incrédula Bella-¡_pero si compramos toneladas de ropa interior la última vez! _

_-nunca es suficiente_-dijo a la vez que agarraba a Jasper y tiraba de él hacia dentro.

Bella y yo nos quedamos quietos. Me miró y se encogió de hombros.

_-espero que no sea tan frustrante como la última vez_-murmuró.

_-más que frustrante fue vergonzoso_-dije recordando como Sunshine y Alice nos había pillado en proceso de…

_-si…_

Entramos a la tienda e íbamos a ir hacia donde Alice cuando una dependienta se nos interpuso. O, no… ¿Cómo podía tener tanta mala suerte? ¡Era la misma dependienta que la última vez! ¡La del tanga en forma de pene!

_-¡que gusto volver a verle aquí, señor!-_exclamó reconociéndome.

Bella frunció el ceño y la dependienta, que su placa marcaba que se llamaba Marta, la miró de arriba abajo sopesando si sería algún estorbo. Debió de decidir que no lo era porque sonrió maliciosa para volver a dirigirse a mí.

_-¿viene con su hermana esta vez?-_se acercó a Bella-_encantada, pequeña._

Y entonces… ¡le pellizcó la mejilla como se les hace a los niños pequeños! ¡a Bella! A la que se le quedó una cara entre sorpresa y enfado. Decidí cortar con eso antes de que mi novia matase a aquella "pobre" chica.

-perdone, ¿ha visto usted a la chica con la que vine la última vez?-le pregunté educadamente mientras veía el rostro de Bella volverse cada vez más rojo de ira-ha entrado.

La chica puso cara de fastidio y señaló una estantería cerca de los probadores.

-si deseas CUALQUIER cosa-remarcó la palabra exageradamente haciendo que Bella pusiese las manos en forma de puño-avísame y contenta le ayudaré en LO QUE SEA.

Agarré a Bella y la llevé hacia Alice.

-no es lo que piensas-le empecé a explicar antes de darle tiempo a hablar-la última vez que vinimos aquí, entré solo porque me quedé fuera y se me cruzó. Me ofrecía probarse tangas con forma de penes para mí-un escalofrío de asco me recorrió-Alice se hizo pasar por mi novia para librarme de ella.

-así que-dijo ella aparentemente tranquila-aquí el único problema es que me haya tratado como a una niña y que coqueteé con mi novio…

-si…-dije sin saber muy bien si sería buena opción contestar eso.

-¡me cago en su puta madre!-tuve el tiempo justo para sujetar a Bella para que no saltase sobre la dependienta-¡déjame! ¡Déjame que el rompa la cara a esa perra en celo!

-¡Bella, Bella, calma!-dije agarrándola más fuerte-¡ella no sabe nada!

-¡me la sopla!-chilló.

En eso llegaron Alice y Jasper y me ayudaron a calmarla un poco. Cuando se hubo tranquilizado, la dejé en el suelo y sonreí.

-menos mal que el celoso soy yo-dije burlón.

Ella me miró con cara asesina pero no tuvo tiempo de más ya que Alice le puso en sus brazos un montón de ropa interior de todos los colores posibles para que se probase. La duende y su novio se dirigieron hacia los probadores con otro montón y nosotros fuimos detrás.

Cuando llegamos allí, Alice había desparecido en un probador y Jasper esperaba fuera. Una idea se pasó por mi cabeza en ese mismo instante; la última vez nos pararon pero en ese momento… Miré a Bella que debió de haber tenido la misma idea porque me miraba con un brillo en los ojos. me acerqué a ella sin tirar el montón de ropa y la sujeté por la cintura. Iba a besarla cuando la cabeza de mi hermana salió de unos probadores con sus pelos moviéndose violentamente de un lado a otro.

_-¡ni lo soñéis!-_dimos un bote separándonos-_Bella, entra al probador, SOLA, y pruébate eso. No tenemos tiempo. Edward, quédate quietecito al lado de Jasper. _

Y volvió a meterse dentro. Bella suspiró pero obedeció. Y así pasé la peor media hora de mi vida.

Cuando terminamos, fuimos todos al BMW que Rosalie le había prestado a Alice, los chicos habíamos ido en taxi, y fuimos hasta casa de Bella a dejarla. Cuando llegamos las luces estaban encendidas por lo que supuse que Emmett ya estaría en casa.

_-hasta la próxima, preciosa-_le dije a mi novia abrazándola.

_-no-_negó.

_-¿no que?-_pregunté confuso.

Ella, salió del coche y tiró de mi mano para que saliera. Jasper y Alice hicieron lo mismo.

_-ya me he cansado-_dijo convencida-_yo he aceptado todas sus conquistas sin rechistar. _

Entonces comprendí lo que pasaba. Tiré de ella y la detuve.

_-¿estás segura?-_pregunté_-¿no dijiste que si nos veía juntos llamaría a tus padres y te meterían en una residencia para chicas? _

_-si-_admitió-_pero ya me da igual. Voy a luchar por ti. Prefiero acabar en ese horrible lugar sabiendo que he dado todo lo que podía. _

No pude evitarlo, tuve que besarla. Con mucho amor eso si.

_-no dejaré que nada te pase_-susurré contra sus labios.

Le di un beso en la frente y le agarré la mano con fuerza con intención de infundirle ánimos. Ella, abrió la puerta con su llave y entramos los cuatro dentro. La televisión se escuchaba en la sala y unos gritos de Emmett al chillar algún insulto al árbitro; debía de ver un partido. Pasamos a al sala donde el hermano de Bella veía al tele concentrado sin mirar. Rosalie, que hasta ese momento leía una revista, levantó la vista y se sorprendió y asustó a la vez.

_-Emmy, tengo que hablar contigo_-pidió Bella.

Emmett giró la cabeza por fin y clavó su mirada en nosotros dos, con nuestras manos juntas, con ojos que se tronaron amenazantes.

()()()()()))()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**_mis historias_**

-**_hot summer(twilight)_**

**_-el año de los cambios(HP)_**

**_-no more lies(Twilight)_**

**_-enemigo en casa(Twilight)_**

_**-fuego&hielo(Twilight)(**acabado)_

_-**enamorada del enemigo(HP)(one-shot)(**acabado)_

_**-¿has bailado alguna vez con el diablo?(Twilight)(one-shot)**(acbad)_

_**-residencia Twilight(Twilight)**(acabado)_

_-**dulce venganza con recompensa(Twilight)(one-shot)**(acabado)_

**_-después de sobrevivir(Twilight)_**

)()()()()(

**_fics que recomiendo:(me aburría xD)_**

_-She is/dark warrior 1000_

_**-Golden Gate by dark warrior 1000(one-shot)(terminado)**_

_-NO PUEDO FALLAR » by Chiara hale_

_**-Dudas » by Twins CyJ(terminado)**_

_**-QUE PASARA AHORA? » by Chiara hale**_

_- Don t Judge by VvGs67(one-shot)(terminado)_

_**- El monstruo que llevamos dentro » by dark warrior 1000**_

_-A Través del Océano » by Tatarata_

_**- Twice In A Lifetime Singer » by flamingo1325(termiado)(inglés)**_

_- Vampiros en las Vegas » by Giselita(terminado)_

_**-o0Perverfic cullen 0o by bellayjasper(one-shot)(terminado)**_

_**- o0Perverfic Jasper0o by bellayjaspere-shot()terminado)**_

_-Virtud y Pecado » by Klarie(terminado)(Dios como lloré en el último capi...)_

_- Los 'pájaros' y las 'abejas' al estilo Emmett » by Koko7180(terminado)_

_**-Believe in love » by Alice Lamperouge(si alguien puede que intente hacerla seguir proque emepzó y ahí lo dejó...)**_


	51. Chapter 51

_**aupa mis pervertidas preferidas!**_

**_que tal todo¿?_**

**_gora el club de las pervers!creo poder decir que este es el fic de nuestro club xD_**

**_así que al lista quedaría algo así como...(por orden de pedida de acceso al club)_**

_perver número 1: Impassegirl89(creadora del club yujuu)_

_2)camii granger_

_3)akako cullen_

_4)zoe love potter_

_5)C-Marian-T-H-Cullen_

_6)dianita cullen_

_7)Koko7180_

_8)Montse_

_9)Nanii_

_10)allexxmasencullen_

_11)__aprilEXB_

_12)__Samanta-m_

_13)__ERY MALFOY_

_14)OrCullen_

_15)annabbel_

_16)__Mai Cullen_

_17)__kathyta90_

_18)Jan3th(mi número favorito aproposito)_

_19)__yurii cullen_

_20)__Shantal angel_

_21)__plinka anly772_

_22)__GinWindenham_

_23)__nonblondes_

_24)__M._

_25)__Dark Cullen_

_26)__ELY CULLEN_

_27)dany_

_28)__pilikali_

_29)mariaklacullen_

_30)__Leia Fenix_

_31)__belencullenss_

_32)__karenziithaa_

_33)__Elea-chan_

_34)erive-noa_

_35)_maria jose

_36)_PknaPcosa

37)Belen Cullen

38)Chiara hale

39)andre

40)3rill Cullen(te ha costado!)

41)Lily Jane Granger

42)Natievans14

43)Hithi

44)Cullengirl405

45)LadyChapiz

46)Ivis de Cullen Hale.

47)MeriYein

48)Aveal

49)danyvorphal

50)angelrpr

51) ingridaliasina

52)megamolpe

53)Ali

54)Jake'sFuckinMe!

55)YasT

56)A_Ateara

57)MeiLust

58)Adriiana

59)Srta Insensible

**_koko_****_7180_**:lasai wapiisma!yo también ando !

**_cygg:_**foro¿?esta historia está en algún foor¿?podríasdecirme cual, pro favor¿?gracias por leer!

_**Srta Insensible**_:tiene de todo pero sexo tiene, solo hay que ver el tí lo del chocolate me encanta!quiero probarlo...anque con dulce de leche o cosas así tampoo digo que no D mis amigas em don cuando els conté que eso les parecía asqueroso y pringoso y yo como..."tranquila yo se lo quito xD"

**_MEGAMOLPE_**:bueno yo si tengo aun chico wapo tampoco atenderé :P

**_danyvorphal_**:siento haber tardado pero tenía un lio que par que!Emmtt también es elhermano de mis sueños aisss

**_Adriiana:_**e alegra que em leas!haber si te gusta como sigue.

**_Samanta-m_**:Jasper no dice nada proque confía en Alcie y proque sería un besin de nada...crees en serio que alguna dlas dos teniendo tremendos novios se daría un muerdo de rpente¿?bueno puede ser pero no vamos...es más el chiste que otra mataría a Edward!no del todo xD

**_brian cullen_**:vestidores malds...que beuna xD

:ya verás...

**_C-Marian-T-H-Cullen_**:Edward siempre es mono...jijijijijij.día tranquilito(después del cine por menos)

**_Aveal_**:jajaj yo no lo tocaría(no para eso muajaja)

**_dark warrior 1000_**:je suis d'accord!tenemos que arriesgarnos para ganar...si no te arriesgas pierdes...aunque si te he de ser sincera...siemrpe he sido mucobarde...aunque también peude ser proque nucna he tenido algo tan importante por lol que una vez que casi pierdo a amgias pro mi mejor amigo porque tuvieron pelea...

**_Nani_**:tranquila yo te aviso cuando siga año de lso cambios pero ahora es que estoy realmente liada...lo siento!

**_PknaPcosa:_**no creas que será tan emocionante ee...ya evrás...creo que os decpecionareis

**_salesia_**:vale...estáloka!pero emha encantado!vales para presentadora de pressing catch!xDs...Edward e smuy celoso...ya se ve aunque Bella no se queda corta xD

**_camii granger_**:Emmy tranquilo!celosones xD

**_Belen Cullen_**:bueno fuerte...no ha tenido ni violencia ni seox xD

_**andre:**_infarto!infarto!xD es broma...

**_Chiara hale_**:a mi los celos ambién me encantan pero en su grado...hay algunos que se pasan...(vease Edward la que lio en "enemigo en casa"XD)bua es que desdeque leí la canción en tu fic se me pegý quería metrla de alguna amnera...espero qeu no te importe!no creo que se te caiga el mito...dignmos que será...¿neutro? no e sla plabra...dime tú cuando en sexología¿?pero si em da una vergüenza del horror habalr sobre sexo!soy un tmate andnte!ais...bueno señoita eres odiosa porque emd ejas con als ganas de fic...te quiero petarda!

**_zoe love potter_**:si lo es...

**_Carol-Cullen:_**pues aqui todas las eprver somos bienvenidas!xD

**_akako cullen_**:Alice es lista...no llegarían a acsa a tiempo!y Emmett ya tiene lo so sin tiempo por meido...yo voy dentor de nada a ver la peli...s ganas...

_**LadyChapiz:**_si, quería un poco de risas en este fic tan..acalorado¿?algo nuevo...

**_nonblondes_**:no creas e...ya verás

**_3rill Cullen:_**vale vale...estaba dudadno pero he deddo poner escena...un pquito subida de no creas...

**_MiriCullen:_**ya veremos como reacciona...me cuesta seguir pero como quiero acabrlo seía cutre acabarlo de repnte...

_**ERY MALFOY**_:mejor me avisas tu por msn que siempre estoy en no quieroqe em lo cuentes eeee!de que canción sale lo del balcón¿?buf..tengoiamgnción pero para los acertijos mal...aunque tengo uan leve idea...quiero informaciópn sobre ese acotecimiento de frutllas!ya!boxer, frutillas, bebidas gratis...Dios eso pace una orgía!espero que no te me desaparezcas!muaks!

**_Natsu 7:_**bueno ahroa verás...

_**Ali:**_me alegra que te guste!ahó va capi nuevo!

**_angelrpr_**:estar celoso de tu ehrmana tenidneo en cuenta que a novia el gustan los chicos si que es brave...

:gracias por leerme y lo siento por tarda ne subir capi!

**_PSD2. no se que coño apsa peor me toca las que ahora cuando copie el texto que quiero subir aqui me salga todo en un parrafo!y tengo que andar separando todo wuaaaaaaa. _**

**_porque os adoro...si no...no vovlería a subir capi..._**

**_bueno otro capi más de esta historia_**

**_me encanta el club...cada ves somos más las pervertidas y e de decir que me alegra saber que no soy la única!_**

**_y otra cosa: PARA CUALQUIER DUDA O SUGERENCIA ESTOY ABIERTA A VOSOTRAS!si teneis ideas o lo que querais decirme adelante os lo agradeceré!_**

**_espero que no os decepcioné..._**

**_aqui dejo otro capi nuevo de "hot summer"_**

**_espero que os guste!_**

**_os adoro mis pervers!_**

**_muaks!_**

**_Impass*_**

**_ÍTULO DEDICADO A_**Ivis de Cullen Hale.**_QUE FUE LA SIGUIENTE EN APUNTARSE A MI CLUB. ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE WAPISIMA!(iran por oden las deicatorias xD)_**

**_CAPI MUY BASTANTE FUERTE. EL QEU AVISA NO ES TRAIDOR..._**

**_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()_**

**P.O.V. Bella**

_-¿Qué haces aquí, Cullen?-_preguntó mi hermano al verlo.

_-él se queda_-dije yo antes de darle tiempo a mi novio a contestar.

Todos me miraron asombrados, incluyendo a Alice y Jasper que habían entrado a casa detrás de nosotros. Emmett no tardó en cambiar su semblante por uno de furia.

_-¿no hablarás en serio?-_preguntó p más bien gruñó.

_-totalmente-_contesté.

_-¡por encima de mi cadáver_!-rugió.

_-entonces no me hagas matarte_-dije mordaz.

Mi hermano me miró con enfado en la mirada y luego la desvió para posar sus ojos en Edward que seguía detrás de mí. su mirada se endureció más aún y tuve miedo de que se lanzara a pegarle. Por suerte, solo habló, otra vez dirigiéndose a mí.

_-¿no te das cuenta de cómo es?-_preguntó.

_-si, el que no te das cuenta eres tú_-contesté.

_-no se va a quedar aquí._

_-si lo hará._

_-llamaré a papa y mama y te encerraran en una residencia femenina_-soltó intentando intimidarme.

-_muy bien pero hasta que eso ocurra estará conmigo_-dije abrazándome a Edward.

Emmett me miró fastidiado, viendo que ya no me asustaba con su amenaza. Pareció sopesar sus posibilidades, mirando a Edward y luego a mí repetidamente.

_-no me vas a convencer, Emmy_-dije intentando suavizar mi tono-_Edward se va a quedar, llama si quieres a mama y papa_.

Pareció pensárselo.

_-no voy a llamarles_-sonreí-_pero no porque esté de acuerdo. No acepto esto, Bella, pero tú sola te darás cuenta de tus errores. Y ni sueñes que va a dormir conmigo. Se quedará en el sofá._

_-pero Emmy…_-Edward puso su mano en mi hombro para que me callara.

_-es suficiente, Bella_-me susurró.-_con eso me basta._

Decidí no forzar más la situación y asentí. Emmett me miró y luego subió a la habitación; Rosalie le siguió después de disculparse con la mirada. Pude ver que Emmett no iba a hablarme en mucho tiempo; pero merecía la pena.

**P.O.V. Edward**

Los días fueron pasando y Emmett seguía sin hablarnos ni a Bella ni a mí. En parte lo veía normal pero me dolía ver como mi amor sufría por ello aunque ella dijese que todo eso merecía la pena si estábamos juntos. Yo de mientras, dormía en el sofá aunque he de admitir que alguna noche me había escapado a la habitación de Bella o al revés. Aunque la verdad es que casi no era necesario escondernos de Emmett ya que había cumplido; no nos hablaba pero tampoco nos molestaba con eso de que estuviéramos juntos. Para ser sinceros…pasaba tanto de nosotros que cuando estábamos en casa la mayoría de las veces estaba con Rosalie en ella o se iba fuera; era como si no soportara estar bajo el mismo techo. Y eso era lo que más le dolía a Bella.

Había pasado ya una semana y era un día excesivamente caluroso. Emmett estaba en el salón con Rosalie y Bella estaba leyendo en el jardín. No sabía que hacer y estaba algo estresado por todo el tema de Emmett así que decidí ir a tomar un baño relajante. Cogí ropa limpia de la maleta que estaba en una esquina del salón y mi neceser.

_-voy a darme un baño-_le anuncié a la parejita.

Emmett gruñó como señal de que había oído mientras que Rosalie se giró y me sonrió como pidiendo perdón de parte de su novio a la vez que asentía. Subí las escaleras hasta el baño y cerré la puerta tras de mí.

Abrí el grifo y dejé que el agua caliente saliera llenando la bañera entera a la vez que echaba jabón para que saliera espuma; si Emmett no estuviera odiándome me llamaría mariquita solo por echarle sales al agua. Cuando se hubo llenado, me quité la ropa y me sumergí en ella; el agua y la espuma me cubrían entero. Me puse la música de mi MP4 y me dispuse a relajarme en al agua tibia.

Se me fueron relajando poco a poco todos los músculos del cuerpo. La espuma acariciaba suavemente mi piel como si de manos se trataran. Era una sensación que siempre me había encantado. Sentía como al más leve movimiento el agua oscilaba y la espuma me tocaba el estómago. Lentamente, fue subiendo por mi pecho como si fuese un masaje hasta pasar por mi cuello. Alcanzó mi cara y yo ya casi estaba durmiéndome.

De repente mi mente volvió a conectarse. ¿Cómo que subía hasta mi cara? ¿La espuma había trepado lentamente hasta mis mejillas?

Abrí los ojos desconcertado y m encontré a Bella agachada con su mano en la parte donde yo creía que la espuma me estaba acariciando.

_-¿Qué haces aquí?-_le pregunté confuso.

Vi como movía sus labios pero de su boca no salía palabra alguna.

_-¿Qué?-_dije frunciendo el ceño.

La vi reírse sin sonido y movió su mano desde mi mejilla a mi oreja y agarro el casco que estaba en ella. Comprendí la razón de su mutismo y levanté la mano para quitarme el otro. Apagué el MP4 y lo dejé a un lado.

_-te decía que venía a avisarte de que Emmett y Rosalie han salido a pasar la tarde_-dijo divertida.

_-a_-fue lo único que dije.

Me fijé por primera vez en lo que llevaba puesto. Iba muy sencilla, con unas mallas pirata negras pegadas y una camiseta muy ancha de color azul oscuro que le quedaba muy suelta. Su pelo caía suelto por sus hombros que estaban desnudos ya que la camiseta se ladeaba de forma que se le veían enteros. Estaba adorable.

_-bueno solo era para eso_-dijo y se levantó con intención de irse.

Sabía que no debía hacerlo pero no me resistí; me senté rápido en la bañera y la agarré por la cintura, haciendo que cayese dentro conmigo. Pegó un grito pero no pudo soltarse; quedó con la espalda pegada a mi desnudo pecho completamente empapada. Su camiseta quedó flotando ancha por la parte de abajo mientras que la de arriba se pegaba a ella completamente como si fuera su segunda piel.

_-¿Qué haces?-_preguntó saliendo del shock.

_-ha sido un impulso_-contesté divertido.

_-creo que se le llama venganza_-arqueé una ceja sin entender hasta que recordé el día que tuvo fiebre y me tiró con ella al agua helada-_por lo menos esta está caliente_-se dejó caer y se sumergió hasta el cuello.

Yo reí y la abracé por la cintura-eso es, no te quejes.

_-no puedo quejarme estando contigo_-admitió.

Dicho eso, se dio la vuelta y me miró. Yo, bajé la cabeza y atrapé sus labios con los míos. Se sentían tan suaves…la aferré más fuerte de la cintura pegándola a mí y ella posó sus pequeñas manos encima de las mías que reposaban en su estómago. No nos dejamos de besar hasta que necesariamente tuvimos que parar para respirar.

_-de todos modos no hacia falta meterme al agua para besarme_-se quejó.

_-quería tenerte cerca_-susurré en su oído; se estremeció-_además…mojada estás de lo más apetecible…_

Gimió al escucharme en bajo pero la oí perfectamente. No pude evitarlo, le hice ladear la cabeza para tener libre acceso a su cuello y empezar a besarlo. Suspiró fuertemente pero no se quejó; al contrario, soltó una mano y se apartó el pelo para darme mayor alcance. Me entretuve dejando besos húmedos desde sus hombros hasta su lóbulo y luego bajé para dejar mi boca a la par de su cuello; se lo mordí con fuerza como si fuese un vampiro. En cuanto clavé mis dientes en su piel, ella emitió un grito y me quité rápido pensando que el había hecho daño.

_-no-_rogó agarrando mi cuello para que no me separara más; su voz estaba ronca-_sigue, por favor._

Su respiración se volvió entrecortada cuando volví a rozar mis dientes y la mano que tenía encima de la mía se apretó de forma que el abrazo de la cintura se hizo mayor. Succioné, lamí, besé y mordí toda la suave piel de sus hombros mientras ella jadeaba suavemente. De repente clavó levemente sus uñas en mis manos y se giró para atrapar mis labios con los suyos. Era un beso cargado de deseo, de pasión. Nos separamos para coger aire pero ella empezó a recorrer la línea de mi mandíbula con su lengua; fue mi turno de gemir. La junté más contra mí, haciendo desaparecer la inexistente distancia entre nosotros, sintiendo como nuestros cuerpos encajaban.

Entonces una de sus manos agarró fuertemente la mía y comenzó a deslizarla hacia abajo; hacia su sexo. Sonreí para mi mismo; luego ella dudaba de que yo la quisiera solo por el sexo…pero entendiendo lo que quería no me hice de rogar e introduje mi mano dentro de sus mallas, deslizando mis dedos por debajo de su tanga. Se quedó sin aliento cuando mi mano rozó su sexo y cuando metí cuidadosamente un dedo en su cavidad se arqueó lanzando un gemido bastante alto.

_-¿te gusta?-_pregunté con voz ronca yo también; ella no contestó ya que estaba demasiado ocupada intentando disimular sus jadeos-_pues todavía no he empezado…_

Uní dos dedos más al que ya estaba bombeando de golpe y ella jadeó abruptamente en busca de aire.

_-Edward_-gimió-_Dios, Edward._

_-gime, Bella_-le dije mientras ella recorría mi mandíbula_-déjame ver que te gusta._

_-¡Edward!-_se convulsionó durante unos segundos con ese chillido.

Luego se quedó relativamente quieta, ya que trataba de recuperar la respiración. Pero en ese momento no me apetecía dejarla tranquila; la necesitaba. Y hacia bastante que no teníamos un momento de intimidad sin miedo a que Emmett nos descubriera y me matara. Así que, ni corto ni perezoso, me volví a poner a mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja y mi mano no salió de su pantalón sino que volvió a moverse en sus puntos clave.

_-Edward-_llamó con voz ronca_-necesito…necesito tiempo para…serenarme…_

_-no quiero que te serenes, yo tampoco lo estoy_-me froté contra ella para que sintiera mi miembro que estaba duro por ella_-¿lo notas? ¿Lo sientes?_

Cogió mi mano y la quitó de dentro de mis pantalones a la vez que se levantaba. Pensé que se había enfadado y se iba a ir pero en vez de eso, se giró y se puso a horcajadas sobre mí. Llevó sus manos a los bordes de su camiseta y estiró de ella para quitársela quedando en sujetador. Seguido, estampó sus labios contra los míos con una fuerza que rozaba la violencia. Gustoso le correspondí el beso con el mismo ímpetu.

Me aferré a su cintura mientras nuestros cuerpos mojados se pegaban el uno al otro. Se separó un momento de mis labios y pegó su frente en al mía. Su respiración era entrecortada, como la mía. Me miró y pude ver deseo en sus ojos. Empezó entonces a moverse en círculo encima de mí, haciendo que mi ya duro miembro se hinchase más aún. Gemí.

_-creo que si lo siento_-susurró con algo de malicia en la voz-_y me encanta._

No aguanté más; la agarré por la nuca y la besé con pasión. Mis manos desabrocharon su sujetador y empecé a acariciar uno de sus pechos mientras que el otro lo estimulaba con mi boca que había separado de ella. Jadeaba pero no dejaba de moverse encima de mí.

_-Edward_-gimió.

_-Bella-_la secundé.

El calor se hizo más apremiante mientras bajaba mis manos para deshacerme, no sin algo de esfuerzo por lo pegados que estaban por el agua, de sus mallas dejándola en tanga encima de mí, que estaba desnudo. Se pegó más a mí y sentí sus pechos en todo su esplendor contra mi torso; era una sensación de lo más placentera.

Los gemidos llenaban el baño tanto míos como suyos. Mi pelvis estaba ya exageradamente estimulada y la sentía contra la entrepierna de Bella, hinchándose más a cada roce. La erección que tenía se estaba volviendo dolorosamente placentera pero quería saciarla; necesitaba saciarla.

_-Bella_-dije entrecortadamente_-no puedo más…_

Pero ella ignoró mi comentario y se movió durante unos segundos más para luego bajar lentamente bajando mi pecho hasta llegar a mi entrepierna. Cogió con sus dos manos mi duro miembro y empezó a masturbarme lentamente. Gemí sin control agarrándome fuertemente a los bordes de la bañera. Cerré los ojos con fuerza; no quería irme solo, quería irme con ella.

_-Bella…para…-_traté de advertir-_no puedo más… _

_-Edward, córrete_-nunca me había pedido algo así directamente y me sorprendió.

_-no…quiero que_-un gemido me cortó al frase y tardé en volver a recuperarme cuando acrecentó al velocidad-_quiero que nos vayamos…juntos…_

_-ya tendremos tiempo de eso luego-_contestó.

No pude replicarle ya que después de pronunciar la última palabra sujetó con más fuerza mi miembro erecto y se lo metió entero a la boca. Siseé de placer cuando sentí su lengua hacer círculos en la punta y luego bajar y subir por el tronco. Mi miembro empezó a palpitar con más fuerza y sentí que no me quedaba mucho para irme. Intenté otra vez que Bella parase pero en vano, levantó la cabeza al ver mis intenciones y habló.

_-déjate ir_-sus ojos estaban oscurecidos de deseo y volvió a su tarea.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que llegué al orgasmo y me descargué. Mi respiración siguió entrecortada y cuando abrí los ojos Bella aún no había subido a mi par. Cuando lo hizo, me miró y pude ver quesos pupilas estaban dilatadas eclipsando casi totalmente sus ojos color chocolate. Se lamió los labios y pude apreciar como quedaba un resquicio de mí en la comisura de sus labios. Agarré su cara con ambas manos y la acerqué a mí para lamer lentamente esa parte que ahora tenía, mojada. Gimió cuando mi lengua hizo contacto con sus labios sin llegar a besarla.

_-Edward, te deseo_-siseó con voz ronca-_te quiero dentro de mí, ahora._

Solo con esas palabras mi miembro se estremeció y pude ver que mi necesidad por ella volvía a invadirme. Casi con violencia, la agarré y la tumbé hacia el lado contrario que yo mientras yo me sentaba en la bañera. Cogí sus piernas y las pasé por mis hombros de forma que tuviese su sexo justo en frente de mi cara. No me hice de rogar más y empecé a lamer con pasión su clítoris mientras uno de mis dedos entraba en su cavidad. Gritó alto mi nombre en respuesta a mi acto lo que hizo que mi dureza se incrementara. Sus gemidos aumentaron mientras se movía contra mi boca y mi lengua danzaba en su vulva. Nunca dejó de gemir y yo cada vez estaba más excitado. Joder, me encantaba oírla gemir; había nacido para escucharla gritar así de placer. Un poco más tarde, empezó a convulsionarse y se fue por fin en mi boca.

No la dejé descansar; la cogí de las caderas y la senté en mi regazo a horcajadas a mi y la penetré de un solo golpe. Gritamos al mismo tiempo con ese contacto pero no demoramos los movimientos. Ella me cabalgaba rápidamente y yo al instaba a no parar sujetándola por las caderas fuertemente. Tenía la cabeza echada para atrás y yo me entretenía mordisqueándole los enhiestos pezones mientras escuchaba sus grititos. Aquella vez llegamos al orgasmo juntos. Bella cayó encima de mí y se quedó tumbada mientras ambos recuperábamos el aire que nos faltaba. La abracé dulcemente y acariciaba su espalda desnuda mientras respirábamos entrecortadamente. Cuando conseguimos aire, se separó levemente y nos miramos a los ojos apoyando nuestras frentes.

_-¿ves como podías?-_preguntó divertida.

_-solo por ti-_contesté-_te quiero. _

_-yo también. _

_-vamos a salir de aquí o pillaremos un resfriado_-comenté.

_-habría valido la pena_-dijo pero se levantó y fue a por una toalla enorme que había allí dándome una vista panorámica de su esplendido cuerpo desnudo.

Fui hasta donde ella y la envolví en un abrazo dándola la vuelta para dejarla cara a mí. Ella pasó la toalla por mi espalda y luego se abrazó a mí cogiendo yo las puntas de la toalla y tapándonos juntos. Fuimos hasta la cama de la habitación, que era la de Emmett, y nos tumbamos juntos aún mojados pero tapados.

Nos quedamos toda la tarde ahí tumbados, desnudos y juntos, regalándonos caricias y besos por doquier, ya que teníamos el día para nosotros dos solos, hasta que su hermano volvió a casa por lo que nos separamos y fuimos cada uno a distintos sitios para vestirnos y recibirlo sin echarle más leña al fuego.

()()()()()))()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**_siento haber tardado!bueno para emepzar tenía(y tengo) muchos trabajos para hver y el tiempo se me reduce...cada profesor se piensa que su asignatura es la úica y ale trabajos de cada...encima estaba a falta de sueño así que las ideas tmapoco me venían a la cabeza o por lo menos no sabía como escribir als pocas que tenía._**

**_se que el capi es algo más corto de lo que suelo poner pero no pdía alargarlo más. espero que os guste._**

**_mis historias_**

**_-I miss you(twilight) (one-shot)(terminado)_**

-**_hot summer(twilight)_**

**_-el año de los cambios(HP)_**

**_-no more lies(Twilight)_**

**_-enemigo en casa(Twilight)_**

_**-fuego&hielo(Twilight)(**acabado)_

_-**enamorada del enemigo(HP)(one-shot)(**acabado)_

_**-¿has bailado alguna vez con el diablo?(Twilight)(one-shot)**(acbad)_

_**-residencia Twilight(Twilight)**(acabado)_

_-**dulce venganza con recompensa(Twilight)(one-shot)**(acabado)_

**_-después de sobrevivir(Twilight)_**

)()()()()(

**_fics que recomiendo:(me aburría xD)_**

_-She is/dark warrior 1000_

_**-Golden Gate by dark warrior 1000(one-shot)(terminado)**_

_-NO PUEDO FALLAR » by Chiara hale_

_**-Dudas » by Twins CyJ(terminado)**_

_**-QUE PASARA AHORA? » by Chiara hale**_

_- Don t Judge by VvGs67(one-shot)(terminado)_

_**- El monstruo que llevamos dentro » by dark warrior 1000**_

_-A Través del Océano » by Tatarata_

_**- Twice In A Lifetime Singer » by flamingo1325(termiado)(inglés)**_

_- Vampiros en las Vegas » by Giselita(terminado)_

_**-o0Perverfic cullen 0o by bellayjasper(one-shot)(terminado)**_

_**- o0Perverfic Jasper0o by bellayjaspere-shot()terminado)**_

_-Virtud y Pecado » by Klarie(terminado)(Dios como lloré en el último capi...)_

_- Los 'pájaros' y las 'abejas' al estilo Emmett » by Koko7180(terminado)_

_**-Believe in love » by Alice Lamperouge(si alguien puede que intente hacerla seguir proque emepzó y ahí lo dejó...)**_


	52. Chapter 52

_**aupa mis pervertidas preferidas!**_

**_que tal todo¿?_**

**_gora el club de las pervers!creo poder decir que este es el fic de nuestro club xD_**

**_así que al lista quedaría algo así como...(por orden de pedida de acceso al club)_**

_perver número 1: Impassegirl89(creadora del club yujuu)_

_2)camii granger_

_3)akako cullen_

_4)zoe love potter_

_5)C-Marian-T-H-Cullen_

_6)dianita cullen_

_7)Koko7180_

_8)Montse_

_9)Nanii_

_10)allexxmasencullen_

_11)__aprilEXB_

_12)__Samanta-m_

_13)__ERY MALFOY_

_14)OrCullen_

_15)annabbel_

_16)__Mai Cullen_

_17)__kathyta90_

_18)Jan3th(mi número favorito aproposito)_

_19)__yurii cullen_

_20)__Shantal angel_

_21)__plinka anly772_

_22)__GinWindenham_

_23)__nonblondes_

_24)__M._

_25)__Dark Cullen_

_26)__ELY CULLEN_

_27)dany_

_28)__pilikali_

_29)mariaklacullen_

_30)__Leia Fenix_

_31)__belencullenss_

_32)__karenziithaa_

_33)__Elea-chan_

_34)erive-noa_

_35)_maria jose

_36)_PknaPcosa

37)Belen Cullen

38)Chiara hale

39)andre

40)3rill Cullen(te ha costado!)

41)Lily Jane Granger

42)Natievans14

43)Hithi

44)Cullengirl405

45)LadyChapiz

46)Ivis de Cullen Hale.

47)MeriYein

48)Aveal

49)danyvorphal

50)angelrpr

51) ingridaliasina

52)megamolpe

53)Ali

54)Jake'sFuckinMe!

55)YasT

56)A_Ateara

57)MeiLust

58)Adriiana

59)Srta Insensible

**_PSD2. no se que coño apsa peor me toca las que ahora cuando copie el texto que quiero subir aqui me salga todo en un parrafo!y tengo que andar separando todo wuaaaaaaa. _**

**_porque os adoro...si no...no vovlería a subir capi..._**

**_bueno otro capi más de esta historia_**

**_me encanta el club...cada ves somos más las pervertidas y e de decir que me alegra saber que no soy la única!_**

**_y otra cosa: PARA CUALQUIER DUDA O SUGERENCIA ESTOY ABIERTA A VOSOTRAS!si teneis ideas o lo que querais decirme adelante os lo agradeceré!_**

**_espero que no os decepcioné..._**

**_aqui dejo otro capi nuevo de "hot summer"_**

**_espero que os guste!_**

**_os adoro mis pervers!_**

**_muaks!_**

**_Impass*_**

**_ÍTULO DEDICADO A_**MeriYein**_QUE FUE LA SIGUIENTE EN APUNTARSE A MI CLUB. ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE WAPISIMA!(iran por oden las deicatorias xD)_**

**_CAPI MUY BASTANTE FUERTE. EL QEU AVISA NO ES TRAIDOR..._**

**_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()_**

**P.O.V. Bella**

al día siguiente Jasper, Alice y Rosalie aparecieron muy pronto por la mañana; al parecer querían salir durante todo el día pero habían decidido que elegiríamos entre todo el destino. Con el desayuno que preparé para 9 personas, ya que Emmett comía por 4, nos sentamos en la sala a hablar sobre donde podríamos ir. Cada cual dábamos nuestras opiniones pero no acabábamos de decidir.

_-yo voto por ir de compras_-dijo, como no, Alice.

_-no, eso descartado_-negó Rosalie cruzada de brazos-_he ido de compras 3 veces esta semana y ya no me cabe más ropa en el armario._

_-vamos de caza_-prepuso Emmett.

_-me niego a matar animales_-dije y mi hermano solo me miró sin nada pintado en la cara, como llevaba haciendo desde que me había impuesto a él.

_-¿y un parque de atracciones?-_esa vez fue Jasper el que habló.

Edward se atragantó a mi lado y rápidamente recordé porque. Me eché a reír histéricamente mientras todos los de la sala me miraban confusos. Cuando mi novio recuperó el aliento me fulminó con la mirada. Pero tenía que admitir que tenía gracia; el último, y único, viaje que Edward y yo habíamos hecho juntos a un parque de atracciones él acabó muy mal parado gracias mi pequeña venganza por lo que me había ocasionado en el viaje de bus. Al de unos minutos me relajé.

_-¿Qué ha sido eso?-_preguntó Alice confusa mirándome.

_-nada-_hice un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia-_es que me gustan mucho las norias._

Escuché a Edward gruñir a mi lado lo que ocasionó que tuviera que taparme la boca para no ponerme a reír otra vez. Me miraba enfurruñado así que le di un breve beso en la mejilla para tranquilizarle, ganándome así un gruñido de parte de mi hermano.

_-¡ya está!-_gritó Rosalie_-¡vamos a un aqua park!_

Esa idea nos gustó a todos. Las chicas subimos a prepararnos. Como siempre, Alice había elegido nuestros modelitos. A Rosalie le puso un bikini rojo pasión; ese color en verdad le sentaba bien a mi amiga la rubia. Por encima le puso una mini falda del mismo color y una camiseta simple blanca. Alice se puso un bañador verde pistacho con unos pantalones pirata verde caquis y una camiseta de escote redondo y leve pedrería marrón. Y yo…

_-¡Alice!-_le grité al ver mi atuendo_-¡ese bikini es enano!_

_-no exageres Bella…_-me dijo-_pruébatelo y si no te gusta te cojo otro._

_-¿me lo prometes?_

_-te lo prometo_-por desgracia no la vi cruzar los dedos detrás de su espalda.

Me metí al baño con el bikini en la mano y me lo puse. Puesto parecía más pequeño aún…era de un precioso color azul marino con negro. El sujetador era de esos que se ataban con un lazo entre los pechos y la braguita era brasileña, de esas que enseñabas medio culo pero no llegaba a ser tanga. Era muy bonito la verdad y debía admitir que me quedaba de fábula. Me miré por todos los ángulos en el espejo; puede que Emmett no me dijera nada porque estaba enfadado conmigo pero Edward no me dejaría ir así en público. Salí del baño y mis amigas ya estaban preparadas.

_-¡te queda genial!-_chilló dando saltitos Alice.

_-no me van a dejar salir con esto_-intenté explicar.

_-Emmett no te habla así que no tiene derecho a decirte nada_-intervino Rosalie-_y Edward…babeará por ti, créeme._

No tuve más remedio que obedecer; esas dos juntas eran terribles. Cogí el short negro y la camiseta de manga de tirantes azul que Alice me había dejado preparada y me las puse.

Bajamos al salón donde estaban los chicos esperando. Emmett llevaba una camiseta naranja bastante cantosa y un pantalón caqui pirata. Jasper sonreía a Alice con una camiseta verde a juego con la de ella. Por último, Edward llevaba un pantalón pirata blanco y una camiseta negra completamente pegada a su pecho. Suspiré y me mordí el labio al llegar hasta él; estaba para comérselo.

_-¿pasa algo?-_preguntó viendo como me lo comía con la mirada. Se acercó a mí y me susurró-¿_te gusta lo que ves?_

_-me gusta más lo que está debajo_-dije sincera haciendo que tragase en seco-_no puedo esperar a verte en bañador…_

_-dudo que más que yo…-_me miró con ojos abrasadores antes de besarme levemente en la boca y agarrarme de la mano para ir hacia el coche.

Llegamos a la hora de comer y rápidamente cogimos 6 tumbonas para dejar nuestras cosas ahí. Rosalie y Alice no tardaron en sentarse a tomar el sol mientras yo iba con Jasper a por unos refrescos. Cuando volvimos, Emmett se había ido a dar un chapuzón mientras mi novio se tostaba con mis amigas. Reí; ¿se me había vuelto metro sexual?

Lo miré detenidamente mientras aún estaba de pies; se había quitado la ropa y tenía puesto un bañador negro con una raya azul marina al costado, justo a juego con mi bikini. ¿Por qué no me sorprendía? A si…Alice…

Estaba buenísimo. El sol resaltaba su nívea piel y aunque le había visto en bañador más veces aquella vez le vi mejor que nunca.

Dejé las bebidas en la mesita que habíamos cogido y me acerqué a él sentándome al borde de su tumbona sin que notase que me había acercado. No pude resistirme y empecé a delinear suavemente las líneas de su vientre. Lo vi sonreír así que me agaché y choqué mis labios con los suyos. Edward me cogió por la cintura atrayéndome a él aún sin abrir los ojos. Cuando nos quedamos sin aire por fin los abrió sin quitar su sonrisa de la cara.

_-¿y que pasa si no llego a ser yo?-_pregunté_-¿y si llega a ser esa chica de ahí? _

Señalé a una pelirroja que no dejaba de mirar a mi novio; la había visto al venir hacia las tumbonas y casi el había saltado encima.

_-hubiese sido una verdadera sorpresa_-contestó y yo fruncí el ceño.

_-¿una sorpresa?-_pregunté incrédula. ¿Acaso me estaba diciendo que quería que ella el besase?-_vale, pues vete a pedirle a la pelirroja la sorpresa. _

Me levanté con la intención de irme. Si, me había mosqueado. ¿Pero que esperaba? ¿Qué me quedase ahí normal cuando quería que esa chica despampanante la besase? ¡Ni hablar! Más no pude ir muy lejos porque Edward se había sentado en la tumbona y me había jalado a ella para ponerme entre sus piernas con su pecho pegado a mi espalda. Me estremecí con el roce pero intenté ignorarlo; en ese momento estaba enfadada. Edward me rodeó la cintura con un brazo mientras que con la mano dejaba caer la tira de mi camiseta y el bikini para pesar a besar la desnuda piel de mi hombro. Suspiré.

_-¿Qué pasa?-_preguntó contra mi piel.

_-nada_-contesté-_solo que puedes ir a pedirle a aquella…que te bese. Te come con la mirada, seguro que aceptaría y tendrías tu sorpresa. _

_-¿nunca te han dicho que no todas las sorpresas son buenas?-_dijo mordiendo levemente mi hombro-_solo me gustan tus sorpresas…y solo quiero que me comas tú con la mirada._

Suspiré y me giré para mirarlo a los ojos.

-_¿estás seguro de que no te gusta?-_pregunté moviendo la cabeza en dirección a la molesta pelirroja que seguía mirándole-_es…guapa…y tiene un cuerpo espectacular._

_-¿Cuándo vas a aprender que te quiero a ti y solo a ti?-_dijo cansino-_solo te quiero a ti, solo te amo a ti y solo te deseo a ti._

Dicho eso, atrapó mis labios con los suyos en un beso cargado de amor y pasión. Estuvimos un rato besándonos hasta que nos faltó el aire. Entonces Edward volvió a empezar a besar mi hombro y gemí en bajito. Cuando miré hacia delante, pude ver a la pelirroja que seguía mirándonos fijamente. Bufé.

-_¿y ahora que pasa?-_preguntó mi novio-_¿he hecho algo malo?_

_-deberían enseñarle a esa pelirroja lo que es la discreción-_comenté.

Edward levantó la mirada y se fijó en la chica. Luego lo sentí sonreír maliciosamente.

-_si quiere espectáculo…podemos darle espectáculo…-_no entendí a lo que se refería hasta que noté su mano bajar de mi cintura a mi entrepierna que estaba, directamente, en frente de la chica en cuestión.

Jadeé.

-_Edward, para-_ordené agarrando su mano-_estamos en un sitio público._

_-solo le daba a nuestra amiga algo de verdad para mirar-_dijo poniendo cara bueno-_pero… ¿en serio te importa que estemos en público?_

_-viene mi hermano-_señalé a Emmett que venía mojado de la piscina.

Edward casi saltó de la tumbona para ponerse todo lo lejos que pudiera de mí a mí me entró un ataque de risa tonta. Mi hermano nos miró con cara asesina pero se limitó a sentarse en la tumbona de al lado de Rosalie.

Me puse de pies riendo aún para poder ponerme en bikini ya que hacía calor. Me quité la camiseta lo primero y me dispuse a doblarla. Edward se me quedó mirando embobado.

-_¿Qué?-_pregunté.

-_guau-_es lo único que dijo.

Solté una risita tonta para seguir desvistiéndome; me quité los shorts y los doblé y dejé junto a la camiseta. Cuando me giré a ver a Edward, me encontré con que mi novio había cogido una toalla y me estaba tapando. La miré confusa.

_-¿Qué haces?-_pregunté.

_-¡no puedes ir en tanga en público!-_gritó algo histérico.

Suspiré sonoramente; sabía que iba a pasar eso, Edward era extremadamente celoso.

_-Edward, no es un tanga, es una braguita brasileña_-aclaré.

_-enseñas todo el culo_-rebatió.

_-no todo_-aseguré-_venga, amor, no me montes un numerito…_

Me acoqué a él y me enganché en su cuello, acariciando su pelo suavemente y fritando mi nariz con la suya.

_-nadie debería verte así más que yo_-susurró bajito; iba ganándole terreno.

-_solo he pensado en ti al ponerme este bikini_-murmuré seductora contra sus labios-_pensando en que nos íbamos a bañar…tú con tu bañador…y yo con el mío… _

_-eres mala, Isabella Swan_.-la batalla estaba ganada.

_-aprendí del mejor_-me puse de puntillas y lo besé.

Dejé la toalla en su sitio y lo escuché gruñir pero lo ignoré cogiéndole de la mano y llevándolo a la piscina de olas.

Después de un rato, Rosalie y Emmett nos dijeron que iban al tubo negro; una atracción que consistía en eso, un tobogán completamente negro por el que te tirabas en roscos dobles por lo que me puse con Edward en la cola y ellos juntos. Llegamos arriba y faltaban pocos para que llegase nuestro turno. De repente pasó un chico con una niña de la mano y escuché como la pequeña le decía que tenía miedo.

_-tranquila, enana_-la consoló el chico-_yo te cuidaré. _

_-¡gracias, hermanito!_-contestó ella.

Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago al recordar como Emmy me consolaba a mí de pequeña y ahora estábamos separados por una discusión tonta. Decidí entonces que tenía que arreglarlo y también que lo haría en ese momento. Mientras Emmett colocaba el flotador doble en su sitio, hablé con Rosalie y le pedí permiso para bajar con mi hermano. Ella entendió todo y me cedió el sitio sin que mi hermano se enterase. También les pedí que dejasen correr la cola y tardasen en bajar para que me diese tiempo a solucionar las cosas.

Dicho y hecho; cuando Emmett se montó en la parte de atrás del flotador, yo lo hice en al de delante sin darle tiempo a que se quitase y nos impulsé. He de admitir que chillé como una niña pequeña ya que tenía al costumbre de hacer eso. Caímos en la piscina de abajo volcando el rosco y salimos empapados de arriba abajo. Mi hermano se apresuró a alejarse de mí y ponerse en la orilla a la espera de su novia. Yo me acerqué a él.

_-Emmy…-_llamé ganándome una mirada de odio-_Emmy por favor, escúchame. _

_-ya escuché lo suficiente el otro día_-dijo frío-_no se para que has liado todo esto. Tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar. _

_-¡claro que si!-_grité-_te echo de menos. Eres mi hermano mayor y te quiero_.

Eso ablandó de golpe la mirada de mi hermano pero no relajó su cuerpo del todo por lo que seguí hablando.

_-se que me quieres y por eso estás protegiéndome pero entiende que soy mayorcita para tomar mis propias decisiones_-le expliqué-_déjame caerme sola. _

_-no quiero que te caigas_-se sinceró-_siempre estaré ahí para sujetarte. _

_-siempre estarás ahí para levantarme_-contradije-_pero antes me aceré para aprender de ello. _

_-no me gusta Edward para ti, enana_-sonreí al ver que había vuelto a su apelativo cariñoso-_es un casanova _

_-tú lo eras hasta que conociste a Rosalie_-le dije-_y cambiaste. ¿Por qué no aceptas que él ha cambiado? _

_-tiene un historial inmenso_-contestó.

_-tú lo tenías_-rebatí-_lo amo, Emmy. De verdad que lo amo. Y él a mí. No me hagas elegir entre vosotros…por favor… _

Le vi dudar un poco pero finalmente me sonrió. Se acercó a mí en un zancada y me dio uno de sus típicos abrazos de oso.

_-te he echado de menos, enana_-susurró dándome un beso en la cabeza_-te quiero._

_-yo también. _

_-vaya, me voy a poner celosa_-nos giramos siguiendo la voz.

Rosalie estaba en la orilla, cerca nuestro, con una sonrisa en la cara estampada. Detrás de ella estaba algo escondido Edward.

_-veo que lo habéis arreglado_-comentó ella-_me alegro._

_-me hizo recapacitar_-dijo mi hermano revolviéndome el pelo pero luego se giró hacia Edward-_no debí juzgarte antes de tiempo pero entiéndeme tú a mí también. Yo antes era como tú. Solo espero que no le hagas daño porque entonces te juro que te partiré las piernas_.

Edward esa vez no se asustó ni titubeó.

_-no lo haré-_contestó muy seguro-_la amo con todo mi ser. Ella es mi todo. _

_-eso espero. _

Estaba tan feliz de que todo se hubiera arreglado que cogí la mano de Rosalie y tiré de ella hacia donde estaba Alice; ¡tenía que contarle todo! Seguro que la pequeña duendecillo alabaría mi mente privilegiada… Mientras corría con Rosalie riendo no pude evitar reír más escandalosamente aún junto a Rosalie cuando escuchamos el comentario de los chicos.

_-parece que esperaban que nos amigásemos para abandonarnos._

)()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

no me ha quedado muy arpero si lo escribía entero no lo subía hasta dentro de mucho. siento el retraso. no contesto reviews orquestoy muerta y a falta de tiempo.

**_mis historias_**

**_-I miss you(twilight) (one-shot)(terminado)_**

-**_hot summer(twilight)_**

**_-el año de los cambios(HP)_**

**_-no more lies(Twilight)_**

**_-enemigo en casa(Twilight)_**

_**-fuego&hielo(Twilight)(**acabado)_

_-**enamorada del enemigo(HP)(one-shot)(**acabado)_

_**-¿has bailado alguna vez con el diablo?(Twilight)(one-shot)**(acbad)_

_**-residencia Twilight(Twilight)**(acabado)_

_-**dulce venganza con recompensa(Twilight)(one-shot)**(acabado)_

**_-después de sobrevivir(Twilight)_**

)()()()()(

**_fics que recomiendo:(me aburría xD)_**

_-She is/dark warrior 1000_

_**-Golden Gate by dark warrior 1000(one-shot)(terminado)**_

_-NO PUEDO FALLAR » by Chiara hale_

_**-Dudas » by Twins CyJ(terminado)**_

_**-QUE PASARA AHORA? » by Chiara hale**_

_- Don t Judge by VvGs67(one-shot)(terminado)_

_**- El monstruo que llevamos dentro » by dark warrior 1000**_

_-A Través del Océano » by Tatarata_

_**- Twice In A Lifetime Singer » by flamingo1325(termiado)(inglés)**_

_- Vampiros en las Vegas » by Giselita(terminado)_

_**-o0Perverfic cullen 0o by bellayjasper(one-shot)(terminado)**_

_**- o0Perverfic Jasper0o by bellayjaspere-shot()terminado)**_

_-Virtud y Pecado » by Klarie(terminado)(Dios como lloré en el último capi...)_

_- Los 'pájaros' y las 'abejas' al estilo Emmett » by Koko7180(terminado)_

_**-Believe in love » by Alice Lamperouge(si alguien puede que intente hacerla seguir proque emepzó y ahí lo dejó...)**_


	53. Chapter 53

_**aupa mis pervertidas preferidas!**_

**_que tal todo¿?_**

**_gora el club de las pervers!creo poder decir que este es el fic de nuestro club xD_**

**_así que al lista quedaría algo así como...(por orden de pedida de acceso al club)_**

_perver número 1: Impassegirl89(creadora del club yujuu)_

_2)camii granger_

_3)akako cullen_

_4)zoe love potter_

_5)C-Marian-T-H-Cullen_

_6)dianita cullen_

_7)Koko7180_

_8)Montse_

_9)Nanii_

_10)allexxmasencullen_

_11)__aprilEXB_

_12)__Samanta-m_

_13)__ERY MALFOY_

_14)OrCullen_

_15)annabbel_

_16)__Mai Cullen_

_17)__kathyta90_

_18)Jan3th(mi número favorito aproposito)_

_19)__yurii cullen_

_20)__Shantal angel_

_21)__plinka anly772_

_22)__GinWindenham_

_23)__nonblondes_

_24)__M._

_25)__Dark Cullen_

_26)__ELY CULLEN_

_27)dany_

_28)__pilikali_

_29)mariaklacullen_

_30)__Leia Fenix_

_31)__belencullenss_

_32)__karenziithaa_

_33)__Elea-chan_

_34)erive-noa_

_35)_maria jose

_36)_PknaPcosa

37)Belen Cullen

38)Chiara hale

39)andre

40)3rill Cullen(te ha costado!)

41)Lily Jane Granger

42)Natievans14

43)Hithi

44)Cullengirl405

45)LadyChapiz

46)Ivis de Cullen Hale.

47)MeriYein

48)Aveal

49)danyvorphal

50)angelrpr

51) ingridaliasina

52)megamolpe

53)Ali

54)Jake'sFuckinMe!

55)YasT

56)A_Ateara

57)MeiLust

58)Adriiana

59)Srta Insensible

60)Twilighters Chiks

61)Cataa Cullen

62)mariialee

63)Mavii_Valmont

64)Howiie

_**cygg**__con alice siempre todo juego xD

**_Samanta-m:_**al final no necesitamos tanto lio para hacer las paces...yo soy parecida...pueds meterme una chapa del horror y no convencerme pero si dices las palabras clave soy toda tuya!

**_Lorenita Weasley_**:me alegra que te guste^^

_**Twilighters Chiks**_ **_:_**apuntada

**_C-Marian-T-H-Cullen_**:Emmeett es muy protector pero al final nadie se reste a un par de mimitos de su ehrmana pe`queña(y lo digo por experiencia)

_**Erill Cullen**_:necesitaba la reconciliación ya...oye quesignifican als letras del final de tu firma¿?siempre me lo he preguntado...

**_ingridaliasina_**:si...ya necesitaban hablarse...estar enfadado cn tu hermana es l peor.

**_brian cullen_**:hombre teniendo en cuenta que su ehrmano venía...

**_Aveal:_**si!amigos todos

_**MiriCullen**_:si...son todos tan monosos...

**_PknaPcosa_**:es que eso em ha pasado a mí...la de estar enfadada con mi hermana y ver una escna que pasría conmigo y decir ale tengo que arreglarlo...

**_salesia_**:es que estaba mazo agobiada y ahora como me cuestmás escribir en mis descanso contesto a los reviews^^.el punto e vista deJasper era como la segunda opión pero al final decidí no meterlo y eso...

**_nonblondes:_**si, es muy mono.

**_Carol-Cullen_**:bueno yo tengo igual de tiempo libre porque ando estudiando así qe...xD

**_wave49_**:mealgra que te guste!no sabía muy bien si hacerla más larga o que...

**_Belen Cullen_**:más lios en el aquapark...xD

**_camii granger_**:me alegro^^

**_angelrpr_**:ooo siempre me echais bronca de pervertiros!bueno...está avisado desde el principi que es un fic algo así...culpa vuestra!además...seguroquevnis pervertidas de serie!xD

**_Cataa Cullen_**:apuntda

**_akako cullen._**no sabía como hacer que se arreglaran xD

**_marisaBeeL_**:yo también adoro a emtt de hrmano!siento tardar tanto en subir pero ado muy liada y con más fics de los que debería xD

**_koko7180_**:rápido...cada vez menos xDme cuesta seguir el itmo pero aqui voy poco a poc...amz!

**_mariialee_**:me alegra!apuntada^^

**_Mavii_Valmont_**:otra pervertida l bocho!

**_victoria lino_**:m alegra que te guste^^Bella no está embarazada...nada de embarazos en este fic...no se no em pega...

**_ann'08_**:pe Emmett seguirá con ojillo...digamos que a cualquira nos "molestar´çia" ver a nuestra herman pequeña dándose el ote con su novio...pero no correran cabezas!

**_Krosp_**:a mi también!uqe los chicos sean celosos peor no exagerado...

**_Masen Emily_**:no si yo también estoy de vacaciones pero tengo que hacer 1000 cosas xD

**_Nanii_** :si, la pelirroja ería película porno en directo o algo asó xD actulicé "el año de los cambios" como habrás visto xD se olvidó decirte...

**_Adriiana_**:Edward es un pervertido y ya da igual donde xD hasta que aparece Emmett en pantalla y se acojona xD

**_za-desrosiers:_**me alegra que te uste!

_**M A Masen**_: a es que no me leí todo...vooy a probar así!gracias!de todos modos es que solo me pasa con ste fic no se porque:S

**_Howiie_**:apuntada!me alegro que te gusten mis historias!

**_bianca olivier_** :actualizo cuando puedo^^gracias por leer:D

**_zOLar CuuLLen_**:me alegra que te guste!

**_PSD2. no se que coño apsa peor me toca las que ahora cuando copie el texto que quiero subir aqui me salga todo en un parrafo!y tengo que andar separando todo wuaaaaaaa. _**

**_porque os adoro...si no...no vovlería a subir capi..._**

**_bueno otro capi más de esta historia_**

**_me encanta el club...cada ves somos más las pervertidas y e de decir que me alegra saber que no soy la única!_**

**_y otra cosa: PARA CUALQUIER DUDA O SUGERENCIA ESTOY ABIERTA A VOSOTRAS!si teneis ideas o lo que querais decirme adelante os lo agradeceré!_**

**_espero que no os decepcioné..._**

**_aqui dejo otro capi nuevo de "hot summer"_**

**_espero que os guste!_**

**_os adoro mis pervers!_**

**_muaks!_**

**_Impass*_**

**_ÍTULO DEDICADO A_**Aveal**_QUE FUE LA SIGUIENTE EN APUNTARSE A MI CLUB. ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE WAPISIMA!(iran por oden las deicatorias xD)_**

**_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()_**

**P.O.V. Edward**

Emmett y yo nos negamos a correr detrás de ellas. Fuimos caminando en un silencio que no estaba muy seguro de si era cómodo o incómodo. Al final fue él el que habló el primero.

_-lo siento de verás_-lo miré-_es mi hermana pequeña y le han hecho mucho daño. Los chicos con los que ha estado siempre parecían buenos al principio para luego acabar siendo unos capullos. _

_-tranquilo, Emmett_-fue él el que me miró en esa ocasión-_yo haría lo mismo si fuese Alice. He tenido suerte de que el chico en cuestión fuese Jasper; es incapaz de hacer daño a mi hermana. _

_-di mejor que tu hermana tiene completamente dominado a Jasper_-los dos reímos.

_-aunque Rosalie no se queda corta_-dudé en burlarme de él por si se enfadaba pero decidí que un amigo lo haría y yo quería ser amigo de mi novia.

Me miró serio por unos segundos para que luego una sonrisa burlona se extendiese por su cara.

_-creo que mi hermana no se queda corta contigo tampoco_-rió.-_somos unos engañados._

_-somos unos engañados-_asentí y los dos nos reímos.

Sonreí, feliz de haber arreglado las diferencias con Emmett. Seguimos caminando hacia las tumbonas hablando de banalidades hasta que las vi. No pude reprimir un gruñido que al parecer Emmett también escuchó.

_-¿Qué pasa?-_preguntó confundido mientras me miraba.

_-mi hermana no sabe lo que es vestir a la tuya con discreción_-comenté mientras las señalaba-_voy a retorcerle el cuello a la duendecillo en cuanto tape a Bella._

Emmett miró hacia donde yo estaba señalando y vio el panorama. Alice y Bella estaban en una de las tumbonas más alejadas de las demás, hablando con 3 chicos de los cuales dos estaban muy interesados en como le quedaba a mi novia su diminuto bikini. Tenía suerte de que Rosalie se hallara hablando cómodamente con su hermano gemelo. Entrecerré los ojos al mismo tiempo que veía como Bella se levantaba para coger algo de la mochila que estaba al otro lado de la tumbona y al agacharse esos dos mismos chicos se le quedaban mirando el culo, como imbéciles de forma que pensé que encharcarían el suelo. más a mis pequeños celos no les hacía, siendo fino, ni puta gracia que la mirasen así; solo YO podía mirarla así, puesto que solo YO era su novio y solo YO la tocaba como en ese momento uno de ellos había agarrado su cintura.

Espera… ¿había agarrado su cintura? La ira se apoderó de mí y aceleré el ritmo para llegar cuanto antes a donde aquel gilipollas que la tenía sujeta de la cintura mientras hablaba con ella y ella reía. Estaba por llegar cuando un cuerpo eclipsó la vista; Emmett se había adelantado.

_-hola, chicas_-saludó supuestamente tranquilo; me miró con cara de "no les mates aún_"-¿Quiénes son vuestros amigos?_

El chico que sujetaba a Bella se separó de ella al instante y los otros dos miraron a Emmett con miedo.

_-¡OH!-_exclamó Alice tan normal-_estos dos son Mark y Eric-presentó._

_-y este de aquí_-dijo Bella señalando al imbécil que segundos antes la tocaba-_se llama Mike._

_-todos los Mike te rondan al parecer…-_comentó su hermano recordando al odioso Mike de Túnez.

_-lo siento, macho_-dijo el aludido-_no sabía que eras su novio._

_-¡OH! ¡No soy su novio_!-explicó él-solo _soy su hermano._

_-¡ah, perfecto!-_volvió a enganchar sus asquerosas manos en la suave cintura de MI novia-entonces no hay problema.

Di dos pasos adelante, dejándome ver bien de detrás de Emmett quien estaba delante para que no hubiera saltado encima de él.

_-yo soy su novio_-expliqué cortante y frío enfatizando las palabras "yo" y "novio".

El tal Mike me miró de arriba abajo como midiendo si sería un problema para al final sonreír muy pagado a sí mismo y no moverse ni un ápice sino que el agarre en la cintura de Bella se intensificó; al parecer pensaba que no era rival para él. Gruñí y otra vez solo Emmett me escuchó pero antes de que me diese tiempo a moverme para partirle la cara ella se soltó de él, muy suave para mi gusto, y se acercó hasta mí. Rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos, se puso de puntillas y me besó. La acerqué un poco a mí, agarrándole por la cintura igual demasiado posesivamente teniendo en cuenta que estaba su hermano delante, pero en ese momento quería dejarle claro a aquel gilipollas que ella era mi novia.

_-¡habéis tardado mucho!-_exclamó cuando nos separamos; yo era reacio a soltarla-ya _le he contado a Alice que hemos arreglado todo. ¡Está feliz de que mi hermano halla recapacitado y esté dispuesto a aceptar nuestra relación_!-luego subió bastante el tono de voz_-¡y a que vaya a pegarle una paliza a cualquiera que no seas tú que se me acerqué!_

A Mike se le abrieron los ojos con terror y empezó a temblar levemente.

_-bueno, chicos_-les dijo a sus amigos-_nos tenemos que ir._

Casi me pongo a reír. Bella escondió su cara en mi pecho mientras se reía y pude adivinar que había dicho todo eso aposta.

_-id vosotros-_pidió uno de los otros dos-_yo me quedo a hacerle compañía a esa hermosa dama._

Cogió la mano de Alice en un intento de sonar sensual y caballeroso que claramente fue fallido. Bella me abrazó más fuerte cuando sintió que me tensaba y vio mis intenciones de ir a partirle la cara al que estaba coqueteando con mi hermana.

_-ella puede sola_-me susurró.

_-¡tranquilo por eso!-_escuché decir a Alice-_mi hermano me hace compañía_-se giró hacia mí y sonrió-_y mi novio más aún_-se volvió a mirar a Jasper que seguía hablando tranquilamente con su gemela_-¡te amo, Jazz!_

Ante ese grito, el rubio la miró y sonrió con amor pintado en su cara. Ella le lanzó un beso y la sonrisa de él se ensanchó más.

_-así que puedes irte tranquilo, Eric_-soltó su mano y se levantó-¡_encantada de haberos conocido!_

Y se fue dando saltitos como solo ella sabía hasta donde estaba su novio. Se sentó en su regazo y lo besó levemente antes de girarse a saludar con la mano al tal Eric que estaba con la mano que sujetaba anteriormente la de mi hermana en el aire y mirándola con la boca abierta.

Me costó mucho no ponerme a reír, sobretodo porque tenía a mi novia llorando de la risa contra mi pecho.

_-bueno, nosotros nos vamos_-anunció Emmett-_hasta otra._

_-¡adiós!_-se despidió Bella para después cogerme de la mano y tirar de mí hacia las tumbonas donde estaban nuestros amigos.

Miré hacia atrás para ver que Mike todavía miraba el culo descaradamente a mi novia por lo que la atraje a mí y la agarré por la cintura fuertemente. Cuando ella se agarró a mí, bajé mi mano y la coloqué en su culo. Ella mi miró divertida antes de acercarse a mi y murmurarme.

_-voy a hacer que te pongas celoso más seguido si siempre respondes así._

_-a mí no me hace gracia_-medio gruñí pero le di un apretón a su trasero haciendo que saltase dando un gritito por el susto.

_-ya no te molesta tanto el bikini, ¿verdad?-_preguntó maliciosa.

_-¡OH, calla!-_exclamé-sigo diciendo que solo yo debería verte con algo así puesto.

Quise afianzar mis palabras por lo que la atraje a mí y la besé con algo más de pasión que antes. Ella se enganchó a mi nuca acariciando mi pelo. Solo abrí un instante los ojos para ver como el plasta de Mike seguía mirándole el culo a mi novia por lo que, ni corto ni perezoso, bajé mis manos y atrapé una nalga con cada una de mis manos en un intento de tapar todo lo posible el trasero de su lasciva y asquerosa vista antes de que tuviese que volver y partirle verdaderamente la cara a aquel cretino.

Claro que todas esas preocupaciones se me fueron de la cabeza cuando, al sujetarla del trasero, Bella gimió en mi boca. Se enganchó más fuerte a mi cuello y profundizó el beso. Gemí en mi interior de frustración; si hacía esos ruiditos eso pasaría a mayores lo que suponía que su hermano me matara; una cosa era que aceptase que la amaba y otra que me diese el lote a lo bestia con ella.

Pero Bella no se soltó de mí y pude sentir mi miembro palpitar, con intenciones de delatarme. Intenté poner la mente en blanco para que ese roce no se convirtiese en una terrible erección. Gracias a Dios eso no pasó ya que escuchamos la voz de su hermano cerca, lo que por una parte me dio algo de miedo.

_-Cullen, suelta a mi hermana ahora mismo_-dijo medio divertido medio amenazante.

Nos separamos y miré hacia donde estaba Emmett quien ni siquiera estaba mirándonos. Cuando miré a mi novia de vuelta vi en sus ojos claramente un brillo de deseo.

_-no vuelvas a hacer eso, por el bien de que sigas con ropa_-me dijo con la voz levemente enronquecida-_me debes una, y muy gorda._

Se separó de mí después de darme un beso y fuimos adonde estaban todos jugando a cartas. Pasamos un rato agradable y poco más tarde decidieron que iban a nadar. Yo decidí quedarme en las tumbonas ya que me apetecía sentir un rato el sol sobre mi piel. Bella se burló de mí diciendo que tenía un novio metro sexual que solo quería broncearse y a ello le siguieron las carcajadas de Emmett diciendo que era todo un gay. Emmett siempre tan Emmett…

No se cuanto tiempo estuve tumbado al sol pero de repente sentí gotitas de agua bastante frías caer encima de mí y seguido un cuerpo mojado tumbarse encima. Grité por el frío y escuché la risa melodiosa de mi novia justo antes de abrir los ojos y encontrarla encima de mí.

_-¡joder, Bella!-_me quejé-¡_está fría!_

_-pensé que tendrías calor_-dijo fingiendo inocencia.

_-si, ya, claro_-contesté enfurruñado.

Ella volvió a reír antes de besarme levemente y sentarse entre mis piernas. Me levanté de la tumbona para subir el respaldo y apoyarme en él para extra más cómodos. Pegó su espalda a mi pecho y rodeé su cintura con mis brazos. Ella cogió una toalla y la pasó por encima de nosotros. Arqueé una ceja.

_-estoy mojada y tengo frío_-explicó.

La pegué más a mí agarrándola por la cintura fuertemente mientras empezaba a besar su hombro. Gruñí, frustrado, cuando me encontré con el tirante de su bikini; ella rió. Como tenía las manos ocupadas, acariciando su vientre, atrapé el dichoso tirante con los dientes y tiré de él para que cayese a un lado.

_-Edward-_rió tontamente.

_-me molestaba_-dicho eso seguí con mi trabajo de besar sus hombros.

Ronroneó a gusto y sonreí contra su piel. Besé su cuello, subiendo hasta su clavícula la cual mordisqueé levemente. Soltó un suspiro y sus manos agarraron más fuerte una de las mías.

_-se está bien aquí-_comentó intentando que no fuese evidente lo que le gustaba eso.

_-mmm…-_fue lo único que pude murmurar mientras seguía con mi tarea.

Empujé suavemente su cabeza para tener mejor acceso a todo su parte izquierda y atrapé el lóbulo de su oreja. Ella jadeó en bajo y se removió intentando serenarse un poco. Pero para variar, mis planes iban lejos de serenarla; abrí mi mano izquierda y la posé en su tripa completamente mientras frotaba suavemente. La vi sonreír, gustosa del roce, y fue ahí cuando me decidí. Deslicé, con igual suavidad, la otra mano hacia abajo, hacia su entrepierna. Dejó de respirar cuando rocé su parte más íntima. Jadeó suavemente cuando toqué por encima del bikini.

_-Edward_-llamó.

_-ahora no está tu hermano_-aseguré mirando hacia la lejana piscina de olas donde se les veía a todos chapotear contentos.

_-la pelirroja se ha ido_-consiguió decir mientras yo jugaba con el borde de su braguita.

_-no necesito expectación para lo que quiero hacerte-_afirmé con la voz más sensual que pude.

La escuché tragar en seco y mi mano se adentró en su parte baja del bikini. Volvió a jadear y se arqueó de golpe. Con la mano libre la agarré bien de la cintura para que no se moviese y no diésemos el cante; aunque tuviéramos una toalla por encima mis movimientos eran cuidados y lentos para no levantar sospechas. Mi otra mano, decidió que le apetecía explorar la parte superior para no dejarla muy solitaria. Para entonces Bella respiraba entrecortadamente.

Uno de mis dedos trabajaba su clítoris mientras que otros dos bombeaban lentamente dentro de ella haciendo que ricos gemidos saliesen de su boca para llegar a mis oídos, deleitándome con ese perfecto sonido. Repito y repetiré hasta mi muerte; había sido creado para escuchar ese sonido… ¡me volvía loco!

_-Edward_-gimió-_Edward._

Parecía querer decir algo más pero no atinaba a ello.

_-¿Qué quieres, amor?-_pregunté dulcemente mientras penetraba con más fuerza una sola vez su sexo para dejar quietos mis dedos unos segundos dentro cuando ella se arqueó y casi gritó. Después reanudé mi trabajo.

_-Edward-_repitió-_no…no me…no me tortures…-_pidió.

_-¿torturar?-_pregunté algo confuso.

Trató de respirar durante unos segundos y cuando se hubo serenado, cosa difícil en su estado, habló con voz algo más clara.

_-vas tortuosamente lento_-explicó-_demasiado lento…_

Reí mientras atrapaba otra vez su lóbulo y ella gemía algo más alto. Menos mal que estos estaban en el agua…

_-Edward…no me tortures…-_rogó.

Casi me dio pena aunque lo que más tenía ganas de hacer era complacerla, pero no podía, era demasiado cantoso…

_-no puedo, amor-_susurré rozando su lóbulo mientras ella temblaba-_estamos en una piscina pública._

_-amor…por favor…-_vale, estaba muy desesperada por el tono.

_-lo siento…no puedo-_intenté excusarme.

Bella giró al cabeza de golpe atrapando mis labios con los suyos en un beso cargado de pasión, dándome a entender todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Seguido, apartó mi cara para empezar a mordisquear mi mentón mientras se movía en círculos encima de mí, rozando su culo insistentemente contra mi miembro. Lo sentí vibrar bajo su roce y tuve que volver a poner la mente en blanco.

_-Bella…-_gemí con voz suplicante-_para…_

_-acaba con esto_-dijo con un tono de voz que dejaba claro que si yo podía torturarla, ella también a mí.

Mis dedos cogieron velocidad instantáneamente, casi sin que yo pudiera evitarlo, mientras ella descendía hasta casi quedarse quieta su movimiento.

_-Bella_-gemí sintiendo como mi sexo se hinchaba levemente.

_-más_-pidió-_más._

_-para-_pedí-_si sigues así voy a tener un problema para levantarme…_

_-no tienes que levantarte_-dijo con voz ronca antes de soltar un gemido que cortó sus palabras-_solo… ¡o, joder! Acaba esto por favor._

La velocidad de mis dedos se incrementó, ya sin importar que nadie pudiese ver el movimiento bajo al toalla. Ella subió una mano para atraer mi cara y me besó apasionadamente mientras miles de gemidos se perdían en nuestras bocas.

_-¡que se supone que haces con mi hermana tapado!-_preguntó Emmett cuando volvieron del agua levantando la toalla.

Se nos quedó mirando asombrado con la toalla en la mano alzada. Pude ver a Bella sonrojarse y alejar su boca de la mía ya que estábamos besándonos en ese preciso instante.

_-¿no habías aceptado nuestra relación?-_preguntó mi novia mordaz_-¿ahora tampoco puedo besarle?_

_-si…lo siento_-vi como la cara de Emmett se volvía roja.

_-además…he llegado y tenía frío por eso me he tapado_-explicó Bella-¿_Por qué me has quitado al toalla?_

_-es solo que…pensaba que…-_el chico tartamudeaba mientras miraba mis manos que reposaban tranquilamente sobre el estómago de Bella.

Por suerte, nuestra pequeña aventurilla había acabado algo antes de que volvieran e incluso le había dado tiempo a Bella de tranquilizarse y de que su respiración volviera a ser normal. En el momento de la llegada de nuestros amigos nos hallábamos simplemente besándonos; nada preocupante en nuestra opinión.

_-¿pensabas que?-_mi novia sabía perfectamente lo que su hermano pensaba; si solo Emmett supiera que minutos antes habíamos andado haciendo lo que él pensaba no estaría tan nervioso.

_-pensaba que estabais haciendo cosas poco…decorosas_-terminó al frase mirando al suelo.

_-ves que no_-"en ese momento" agregué en mi mente-_pero si las hiciéramos no tendrías que darte explicaciones_.

Emmett nos fulminó con la mirada así que decidí por decirle a Bella que me acompañase a darme un baño.

_-por poco_-comentó mientras nadábamos dentro de una de las cuevas del aquapark.

Rodeó con sus brazos mi cuello y me besó suavemente. Me aparté sin ser brusco de ella y vi como fruncía el ceño. Desenrosqué sus manos de mi cuello.

_-no deberías picar a tu hermano de esa forma_-la regañé serio mientras me alejaba un poco nadando de ella; quería decirle eso sin que se me lanzase porque luego sería imposible pararme-_él tenía razón; no estábamos haciendo nada muy decoroso momentos antes._

La escuché nadar hasta mí y sus brazos rodearon mi cintura.

_-te recuerdo que eso fue por tu culpa_-dijo-_además él no sabe nada; solo lo supone_.

_-pero no es prudente_-agregué mientras me revolvía un poco de su abrazo; ella me soltó-_acaba de aceptar lo nuestro y tú ya estás jugando con fuego. Tu hermano me odia en el sentido de que me tiraba a las chicas y luego las dejaba tiradas y estás picándolo con ideas de sexo. No tiene una pizca de lógica._

El silencio invadió la cueva en la que estábamos. Agradecí que nadie nos interrumpiese ya que sería un hecho bastante incómodo. Los minutos pasaron y ninguno de los dos se movió ni dijo nada.

_-¿estás…enfadado conmigo_?-giré la cabeza demasiado rápido al escuchar la pregunta.

El cuello me dolió pero me dio igual. ¿Lo había imaginado o el tono de Bella era de tristeza? ¿Estaba llorando? No…no lo había imaginado. En su cara se dibujaba una mueca de tristeza mientras pequeñas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

_-Bella…_

_-¿estás enfadado?-_repitió la pregunta_-¿me vas a dejar?_

Retrocedió un par de pasos pero yo fui más rápido; conocía a Bella lo suficiente como para saber que ahora quería correr lejos para llorar sonoramente pero no le dejé tiempo sino que corrí hasta ella tan rápido como el agua me lo permitió y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas.

_-¡no digas tonterías, Bella!-_regañé-_no te voy a dejar nunca, ¿me oyes?_

_-estás enfadado-_no era una pregunta sino una afirmación.

_-no es eso_-expliqué-_es que no quiero que me separen de ti cuando me ha costado tanto que nos acepten todos._

_-nadie nos va a separar a no ser que nosotros queramos_-levantó su cara y me miró fijamente con la decisión brillando en sus fracciones.

_-nunca querré separarme de ti-_aseguré.

Ella no respondió sino que se puso de puntillas y me besó levemente en la boca. Luego sonrió suavemente. Rodeé su cintura y la pegué a mí; nuestros cuerpos se unían en perfecta armonía como si fueran dos piezas de puzzle que encajaban perfectamente. Pero ella no me abrazó.

_-¿Qué pasa?-_pregunté_-¿Por qué no me abrazas?_

Me sentí algo tonto preguntando eso; era…raro…

_-pensé que no querías que te abrazara_-contestó con voz baja.

En respuesta a ello, la cogí del trasero y la elevé de forma que no tuvo más remedio que enredar sus piernas en mi cintura y sus manos en mi cuello para no caer.

_-¡Edward!-_me regañó.

_-espero que esto te contesté_-y la besé.

Como cada vez que estaba con ella el tiempo pareció pararse. Nuestras lenguas no tardaron en salir la encuentro de la otra y se unieron en un dulce intercambio de saliva. Antes de lo que hubiera querido, el aire nos hizo separarnos pero mantuve mi frente pegada a la suya.

_-no se si me ha quedado muy claro_-comentó esta vez risueña.-_bájame, anda._

_-¿y si no quiero?_-pregunté juguetón rozando con mi nariz su oreja.

_-tendré que hacerlo por la fuerza_-dijo segura.

_-¡o, por dios! ¡Qué miedo!-_ironicé.

Ladeó la cabeza y la agachó para así morderme el hombro. La solté por la impresión ya que no me lo esperaba y ella utilizó eso para escapar de mis brazos. Empezó a nadar lejos de mí por la cueva mientras la escuchaba reír.

_-te vas a enterar_-la amenacé.

Nadé detrás de ella mientras daba grititos e iba en dirección contraria a mí. Nadaba muy deprisa, más que yo, y si no fuera porque estaba muy entretenida mirando hacia atrás para ver si la alcanzaba y no se dio cuenta de que nadaba hacia una pared, seguramente no la habría pillado. Pero lo dicho. En una de esas que miró hacia delante se dio cuenta de que solo había pared y no le dio tiempo a hacer nada antes de que yo la alcanzase y la abrazara por detrás.

_-te pillé_-susurré en su oído.

_-es injusto_-se quejó-_esta pared no estaba antes aquí. Sino no me habrías alcanzado._

_-tengo aliados en las paredes_-expliqué riendo-_son pequeños duendes del tamaño de Alice que ponen paredes donde me viene a mi mejor._

_-pobre Alli-_dijo-_que no te oiga decir eso._

_-no se enterará._

_-yo se lo diré._

_-o…no lo harás_-aseguré.

_-¿a no?-_preguntó-¿_Cómo estás tan seguro?_

_-no lo harás_-repetí-_porque me quieres mucho…por mi…_

Rocé mi nariz en su cuello y rió dulcemente.

_-vas a tener que convencerme_-dijo.

La di la vuelta y la estreché juntándola a mí por la cintura.

_-eso está hecho._

La pegué contra la pared y la besé con pasión. Ella enredó sus manos en mi pelo mientras sus piernas lo hacían en mi cintura. Nuestras lenguas volvieron a unirse mientras sonreíamos. Solté una de mis manos de su cintura y la bajé para acariciar su pierna. Suspiró mientras dejaba mi boca para empezar a besar mi cuello; entonces fui yo el que suspiré.

Sus labios en mi piel sentían tan bien…eran como una droga para mi solo que no me dañaban para nada; al revés, eran una droga medicina. No pude evitar compararla con otras chicas con las que me hubiera acostado o solo liado y pude comprobar que no tenía comparación, directamente. Succionó mi piel haciendo que saliese de mis ensoñaciones a la vez que gemía en alto. Se escuchó su melodiosa risa y luego volvió a la carga. Ladeé la cabeza para darle mayor acceso mientras sentía sus labios y lengua jugar con esa parte tan sensible. La sentía arder.

Luego de un largo rato fue subiendo hacia arriba y atrapó el lóbulo de mi oreja haciendo que el gemido fuese mayor aún. Bella se soltó de mi cintura y cayó al suelo, quedando bastante por debajo de mi metro 80. Besó repetidamente mi pecho hasta alcanzar el pezón el cual atrapó entre sus dulces labios y succionó. Un gemido gutural abandonó mi boca y ella lo mordisqueó haciendo que quisiera gritar. Se separó de mí y me miró a los ojos; yo respiraba entrecortado.

_-¿sabes cual es una de las cosas que más me gustan?-_me preguntó suavemente; negué-_sentir tu pecho y el mío juntos._

Enrosqué mis brazos en su cintura y la pegué a mí pero ella negó y se separó.

_-no_-repitió el movimiento de cabeza-_me gusta sentir tu pecho desnudo contra mi pecho desnudo. _

Vi como se llevaba las manos a la espalda y segundos más tarde la parte de arriba de su bikini estaba en su mano colgando. Se me secó la boca y ella se pegó a mí. la envolví con mis brazos.

_-es genial_-afirmé.-_me encantan los momentos así contigo. Tranquilos… _

_-¿tranquilos_?-preguntó de repente-¿_Quién dice que quiero momento tranquilo?_

Antes de entender sus palabras ella había bajado sus manos de mi espalda hasta mi culo. Me dio un apretón como el que yo le había dado unas horas antes y yo salté como ella había hecho.

_-a mí si que me gusta tu bañador_-dijo coqueta besando una sola vez mi pecho.

_-a mí me encanta el tuyo_-comenté-_tanto que te lo voy a quitar. _

_-eso es algo contradictorio, ¿no_?-dijo ella divertida.

_-si, pero es lo que hay_-agaché la cabeza y la besé.

El sujetador de su mano cayó al agua quedando flotando a nuestro lado; esperaba que no desapareciese como aquel día en el mar. Pero antes de que me diese tiempo a hacer mi cometido Bella se me adelantó; metió un de sus manos por dentro de mi bañador rozando mi miembro. Un nuevo gemido brotó de mis labios.

_-Bella_-se me escapó.

_-dime, amor_-dijo burlonamente.

Su mano se enredó en bello de mi entrepierna, jugando con él sin llegar a tocar otra vez mi sexo.

_-¿no habíamos quedado que nada de tortura?-_pregunté con voz ronca.

_-vendetta_-contestó simplemente.

Agarré su culo con fuerza y la atraje a mí; chocó contra mi erección y gimió pero no por ello dejó de jugar conmigo. Una de mis manos subió por su espalda mientras la otra masajeaba una de sus nalgas y ella jadeaba ligeramente. Tortura mutua.

Pero no duró mucho ya que dejó, por fin, de jugar y ahuecó su mano para atrapar mi miembro con su mano; en cuanto lo tocó el aire abandonó mis pulmones. Las piernas me temblaron al mismo tiempo que empezaba a mover su mano desde la base hasta la punta y tuve que apoyarme con ambos brazos en la pared de su espalda para no caer. Un ronco "Bella" escapó de mis labios y ella decidió incrementar la velocidad. En ese momento no solo mis piernas temblaban sino también mis brazos. ¡O, joder! ¡Estaba a punto de caerme encima de ella! aunque la expectativa no era mala del todo… sentí el movimiento cesar y abrí los ojos para encontrarme a Bella mirándome.

_-¿estás bien?-_preguntó-_tiemblas._

_-¿y que quieres que haga?-_pregunté entrecortadamente-_no sabes lo que me haces cuando me tocas, Bella. _

_-¡a! ¿Es solo eso?-_preguntó comprendiendo-_estonces todo perfecto. _

Jadeé cuando volvió a la carga mientras pegaba su pecho desnudo al mío en el mismo estado. Rozó sus senos contra mi torso mientras su mano hacía maravillas por abajo.

_-pensaba que tenías frío o algo_-explicó.

Me pregunté si era tan ingenua o se lo hacía pero el hilo de mis pensamientos se fue cuando se apartó para volver a empezar a mordisquear mis pezones mientras seguía masturbándome. Esa combinación me llevó casi al límite. ¿Quién decía que los pezones de los hombres no eran sensibles a la hora del sexo? Todas mis otras acompañantes los habían ignorado pero Bella sabía sacarles partido de una forma que… ¡joder!

_-todo en ti sabe bien_-comentó Bella.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso; un rugido escapó de mi pecho cuando me descargué llegando al orgasmo. Ella sonrió contra mi cuello, con el que estaba entretenida en ese momento, mientras yo gritaba su nombre entre gemidos. Cuando me tranquilicé, la miré aún sin quitar los brazos de la pared.

_-pensé que tú ibas a convencerme a mí-_susurró mientras delineaba los pectorales-_eres tú el que pierdes si hablo con Alice._

Recordé entonces como había empezado todo eso. Bajé la cabeza y atrapé sus carnosos labios con mi hambrienta boca; nunca me cansaría de ella. sus manos se entrelazaron en mi cuello mientras la elevaba para tenerla más cerca de mis labios. Cuando nos quedamos sin aire me dediqué a lamer desde su hombro hasta su oreja, deteniéndome en su lóbulo.

_-ahora… ¿me vas a dejar quitarte ese bikini que tanto me gusta?-_le pregunté en un susurro en el oído.

Su respuesta fue un gemido aunque creo que fue más bien respuesta a que acariciase sus pechos con mi mano. Fui dejando un reguero de besos y lametazos hasta alcanzar mi mano y una vez ahí delineé todo el seno hasta alcanzar su pezón, duro como una piedra. Ella arqueó su espalda a lo que la agarré de la untura juntándola más a mí.

_-¡o, dios, Edward!-_murmuró sin aire.

_-¿a quien llamas, amor?-_pregunté_-¿a dios o a mí?_

No pudo contestar; no la dejé. Besé sus labios que estaban entreabiertos para coger aire mientras una de mis manos se deslizaba hacia abajo y llegaba a su braguita. Ella gimió en alto cuando traspasé la barrera de la tela e introduje un dedo en su húmeda cavidad. Estaba seguro de que no tenía nada que ver que estuviera en el agua sino que estaba muy mojada de por si.

_-parece que mis dedos no pueden estar muy lejos de ti_-comenté seductor haciendo que ella gimiese al mirarme.

Sus dedos se hundieron en la piel de mis hombros mientras su frente reposaba en mi pecho. Lanzó un gemido particularmente agudo cuando sumé otro dedo a el que ya estimulaba su sexo.

_-Edward-_sentí las uñas clavárseme en la carne pero eso solo hizo que incrementase la velocidad.

_-¿Qué tan bien te sienta esto, Bella?-_le pregunté.

_-Edward-_repitió con voz lastimera.

_-¿Qué tan bien?-_repetí la pregunta.

_-bien-_murmuró.

_-¿solo bien?_

_-Edward_-se quejó.

_-¿solo bien?_

_-¡o, joder, Edward!-_se quejó otra vez-¡_sienta de puta madre! ¡Es lo que mejor me sienta de todo el mundo!_

_-eso es lo que quería escuchar_-dije maliciosamente, contesto con la respuesta.

La cargué sobre mí para girarnos de forma que yo quedase apoyado en la pared. Acto seguido, saqué mis dedos de ella y le quité la molesta braga del bikini con rapidez para luego deshacerme de mi bañador; ambos quedaron flotando junto al sujetador de ella que milagrosamente no había desaparecido. En cuanto lo hice, la senté sobre mí penetrándola de una sola estacada; gemimos al unísono. Se quedó sin aire y muy quieta con esa penetración inesperada para ella por lo que fui yo quien empecé a moverme, muy despacio para que se hiciera a la idea. La agarré por las caderas y la moví para que siguiera el mismo movimiento pero en distinta dirección. De repente, me miró a los ojos directamente y fue como si se conectara pues empezó a moverse salvajemente haciendo que fuese a mí, entonces, a quien pilló todo eso de sorpresa. Solo que yo me repuse en un par de segundos y medio minuto más tarde estábamos los dos en medio de un beso apasionado para no gritar como locos y que nos oyeran; algo de sentido común nos quedaba.

Y aunque no era del todo habitual, aquella vez nos fuimos los dos a la vez, siguiendo la ya rutina de opacar nuestros gemidos de cumbre en bocas ajenas. Luego nos quedamos en la misma posición pero ella se movía ligeramente sobre mí aún.

_-eres adictivo_-confesó mientras apoyaba su frente en la mía y me daba un suave pico-_demasiado._

_-tú_-mordí su hombro-_sabes increíblemente bien_.

Reímos juntos. La abracé y nos quedamos quietos un rato juntos: ella recostaba su cabeza en mi hombro y yo olía su exquisito aroma a fresas y Fresia. Hasta que de repente escuchamos unas voces venir hacia nosotros. Al principio no les dimos importancia. Bella levantó soñolienta su cabeza de mi hombro y miró haber quien venía. Por los gritos parecían ser unos niños con sus madres. Ella se separó de mí y me miró con amor pero de repente su cara se desfiguró en una mueca de horror. Empezó a moverse exageradamente alejándose de mí y nadando alrededor. No entendía lo que pasaba hasta que me habló.

_-¡Edward, estamos desnudos!-_chilló lo justo de alto para que solo yo escuchase.

Creo que me puse blanco como la cera pero intenté mantener la calma para no ser muy evidentes. Cogí mi bañador y rápidamente me lo puse antes de ayudar a Bella; estaba tan alterada que no atinaba a ponerse el sujetador derecho y eso después de haberse pasado mucho rato buscando el bikini que se hallaba flotando cerca de ella. Cuando le ayudé a meterse las bragas por las piernas, cosa que me costó horrores porque lo nerviosa que estaba le hacía moverse mucho, rocé su entrepierna sin querer y ella se estremeció.

_-Edward, eso no ayuda_-me regañó.

_-lo siento_-me disculpé colocándole bien el bikini-_no ha sido queriendo._

Por suerte los niños llegaron a nosotros cuando ya habíamos acabado pero no por eso Bella no se sonrojó. Salimos de allí y la miré; estaba roja como un tomate y no pude evitar reí.

_-no me hace gracias-_se quejó.

_-es divertido, amor_-expliqué.

Entrecerró los ojos para mirarme con cara asesina antes de empezar a nadar de repente hacia donde estaban nuestros amigos.

_-¡pienso contarle todo a Alice!-_chilló desde lejos.

_-¡eso es trampa!-_contesté nadando hacia ella.

Era más rápida que yo en el agua pero en cuanto salimos y empezamos a correr la alcancé; por suerte fue a tiempo de que no cayera. La cogí en brazos y di vueltas con ella mientras se cogía asustada a mi cuello y enterraba su cara en mi pecho. Corrí con ella cargada hasta las tumbonas con todos mirándonos divertidos.

_-¡Alli, tu hermano te ha llamado enana!-_chilló Bella en cuanto tocó el suelo.

_-¡Bella!-_me quejé_-¡me lo habías prometido!_

_-¡a, no, no!-_negó-_te he dicho que tenías que convencerme y no lo has hecho_.

Una sonrisa maliciosa cruzó su cara pero desapareció enguanto corrí hacia ella.

_-¡Emmy!-_chilló escondiéndose detrás de su hermano-¡_sálvame! ¡Quiere atacarme!_

_-¡no huyas, bellaca!-_grité-¡_da la cara!_

_-tengo a mi fiel protector-_dijo golpeando suavemente el ancho hombro de su hermano quien sonrió.

_-cobarde-_murmuré bastante alto para que me oyera.

_-Eddy_-fulminé a mi hermana por el sobrenombre_-¿Qué tienes en el cuello?_

Me llevé la mano allí y lo sentí caliente.

_-¡es un chupón!-_gritó Rosalie y todos se giraron hacia Bella instintivamente.

_-lo siento, hermanito se que no te gusta pero….-_se encogió de hombros-_tenía que marcar territorio._

Se giró hacia mi, que seguía con la mano en el cuello recordándola succionar la piel de él, y me guiñó un ojo. Por suerte, todos, incluido Emmett rieron.

)()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

14 hojas de word...casi me muro escbiendo...y eso que el capi noba acabar aqui...pero se me currió la cuevita yse me la olla...ale! que os guste!

**_mis historias_**

**_-I miss you(twilight) (one-shot)(terminado)_**

-**_hot summer(twilight)_**

**_-el año de los cambios(HP)_**

**_-no more lies(Twilight)_**

**_-enemigo en casa(Twilight)_**

_**-fuego&hielo(Twilight)(**acabado)_

_-**enamorada del enemigo(HP)(one-shot)(**acabado)_

_**-¿has bailado alguna vez con el diablo?(Twilight)(one-shot)**(acbad)_

_**-residencia Twilight(Twilight)**(acabado)_

_-**dulce venganza con recompensa(Twilight)(one-shot)**(acabado)_

**_-después de sobrevivir(Twilight)_**

)()()()()(

**_fics que recomiendo:(me aburría xD)_**

_-She is/dark warrior 1000_

_**-Golden Gate by dark warrior 1000(one-shot)(terminado)**_

_-NO PUEDO FALLAR » by Chiara hale_

_**-Dudas » by Twins CyJ(terminado)**_

_**-QUE PASARA AHORA? » by Chiara hale**_

_- Don t Judge by VvGs67(one-shot)(terminado)_

_**- El monstruo que llevamos dentro » by dark warrior 1000**_

_-A Través del Océano » by Tatarata_

_**- Twice In A Lifetime Singer » by flamingo1325(termiado)(inglés)**_

_- Vampiros en las Vegas » by Giselita(terminado)_

_**-o0Perverfic cullen 0o by bellayjasper(one-shot)(terminado)**_

_**- o0Perverfic Jasper0o by bellayjaspere-shot()terminado)**_

_-Virtud y Pecado » by Klarie(terminado)(Dios como lloré en el último capi...)_

_- Los 'pájaros' y las 'abejas' al estilo Emmett » by Koko7180(terminado)_

_**-Believe in love » by Alice Lamperouge(si alguien puede que intente hacerla seguir proque emepzó y ahí lo dejó...)**_


	54. Chapter 54

_**aupa mis pervertidas preferidas!**_

**_que tal todo¿?_**

**_gora el club de las pervers!creo poder decir que este es el fic de nuestro club xD_**

**_así que al lista quedaría algo así como...(por orden de pedida de acceso al club)_**

_perver número 1: Impassegirl89(creadora del club yujuu)_

_2)camii granger_

_3)akako cullen _

_4)zoe love potter_

_5)C-Marian-T-H-Cullen_

_6)dianita cullen_

_7)Koko7180_

_8)Montse_

_9)Nanii_

_10)allexxmasencullen_

_11)__aprilEXB_

_12)__Samanta-m_

_13)__ERY MALFOY_

_14)OrCullen_

_15)annabbel_

_16)__Mai Cullen_

_17)__kathyta90_

_18)Jan3th(mi número favorito aproposito)_

_19)__yurii cullen_

_20)__Shantal angel_

_21)__plinka anly772_

_22)__GinWindenham_

_23)__nonblondes_

_24)__M._

_25)__Dark Cullen_

_26)__ELY CULLEN_

_27)dany_

_28)__pilikali_

_29)mariaklacullen_

_30)__Leia Fenix_

_31)__belencullenss_

_32)__karenziithaa_

_33)__Elea-chan_

_34)erive-noa_

_35)_maria jose

_36)_PknaPcosa

37)Belen Cullen

38)Chiara hale

39)andre

40)3rill Cullen(te ha costado!)

41)Lily Jane Granger

42)Natievans14

43)Hithi

44)Cullengirl405

45)LadyChapiz

46)Ivis de Cullen Hale.

47)MeriYein

48)Aveal

49)danyvorphal

50)angelrpr

51) ingridaliasina

52)megamolpe

53)Ali

54)Jake'sFuckinMe!

55)YasT

56)A_Ateara

57)MeiLust

58)Adriiana

59)Srta Insensible

60)Twilighters Chiks

61)Cataa Cullen

62)mariialee

63)Mavii_Valmont

64)Howiie

**_PSD2. no se que coño apsa peor me toca las que ahora cuando copie el texto que quiero subir aqui me salga todo en un parrafo!y tengo que andar separando todo wuaaaaaaa. _**

**_porque os adoro...si no...no vovlería a subir capi..._**

**_bueno otro capi más de esta historia_**

**_me encanta el club...cada ves somos más las pervertidas y e de decir que me alegra saber que no soy la única!_**

**_y otra cosa: PARA CUALQUIER DUDA O SUGERENCIA ESTOY ABIERTA A VOSOTRAS!si teneis ideas o lo que querais decirme adelante os lo agradeceré!_**

**_espero que no os decepcioné..._**

**_aqui dejo otro capi nuevo de "hot summer"_**

**_espero que os guste!_**

**_os adoro mis pervers!_**

**_muaks!_**

**_Impass*_**

**_ÍTULO DEDICADO A_**danyvorphal**_QUE FUE LA SIGUIENTE EN APUNTARSE A MI CLUB. ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE WAPISIMA!(iran por oden las deicatorias xD)_**

**_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()_**

**P.O.V. Edward**

Las vacaciones estaban siendo las mejores que nunca había vivido. Desde que Emmett había aceptado nuestra relación, todo iba como la seda; Bella y yo estábamos todo el día juntos y nos amábamos cada día mas. El chupón que Bella me había hecho aquel día de la piscina me había durado una semana entera y, para nuestra sorpresa, Emmett solo se burlaba de mí diciéndome que era un cobarde y que me había dejado marcar por una mujer. Rosalie le hizo varios de ellos que duraron casi dos semanas por la frase dicha.

Quedaba menos de una semana para el final del verano y por consiguiente para que yo volviera a mi casa. Alice había decidido que se iba a quedar a vivir allí e iría a estudiar al mismo instituto que ellos. Se lo había contado a mama y a papa y después de mucho "convencimiento Alice" había aceptado. Yo había tenido la misma idea pero para mi gran sorpresa Bella se negó. -no puedes dejar tu vida allí, Edward-me había dicho-no puedo alejarte de tu familia y amigos.

_-algún día saldré de casa de mis padres_-le había rebatido yo-_apenas tenia amigos y sin ti nada es igual. ¿Es que no me quieres?_

_-¡pues claro que te quiero! ¡Te amo!-_aseguró-_pero me sentiría realmente culpable_.

Después de estar casi una hora hablando, acabamos discutiendo y enfadándonos. No duro mucho ya que comprendí que faltaba muy poco para que tuviera que irme y quería pasar todo el tiempo posible con ella. Bella me hizo prometerle que no me quedaría y yo no pude más que aceptar.

Aquella tarde habíamos decidido ir a una casa a ver una peli y como de costumbre la casa elegida fue la de los Swan. Para mi desgracia, y la de todos los chicos, la película elegida fue "romeo y Julieta" aunque más bien fue solo por decisión de las chicas.

_-sigo sin entender por que vemos Romeo y Julieta_-grité por enésima vez en la tarde-_es una película que habré visto 3 veces en clases de literatura y apuesto algo a que vosotros también. Es un tipicazo._

_-que sea un topicazo no le quita lo buena que es_-dijo Sunshine apareciendo por la puerta de la cocina con un bol de palomitas-_y vamos a verla y punto._

_-y porque Bella la adora-_añadió Jacob entrando detrás-_y siempre nos hace verla cuando venimos a esta casa._

_-si lo llego a saber voto por ir a casa de los Hale-_murmuré.

_-¡te estoy oyendo Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!-_chilló Bella desde la cocina-¡_te quedas sin palomitas!_

_-mientras solo sea eso…_

_-¡y sin besos!-_añadió.

_-¡no!-_me quejé con voz lastimera.

Me levanté y anduve a la cocina donde mi novia seguía preparando el último bol de palomitas. Escuché a Bella reír mientras andaba hacia la puerta ya que alguien había tocado el timbre.

_-venga, Bella_-iba diciéndole mientras me acercaba-_no puedes dejarme sin besos…_

_-¿Qué te apuestas?_-preguntó burlona.

_-Bella…-_ella estaba riendo aún llegando a la puerta; me miró y yo le puse cara de perrito abandonado-_por fa…_

Soltó una sonora carcajada que se cortó de repente cuando abrió la puerta. Escuché un pequeño estruendo del bol romperse contra el suelo. Cuando gire en el pasillo y pude verla, el plato estaba hecho añicos y ella de espaldas a mi. No podía ver su cara pero podía imaginármela con la boca abierta al igual que los ojos. Delante de ella había un chico; era más alto que ella pero no alcanzaba mi altura. Tenía el pelo largo y muy negro y ojos marrones.

_-Ge…George_-tartamudeó.

¿George? ¿De que me sonaba ese nombre?

Todos los amigos de Bella aparecieron al escuchar el estruendo de las palomitas pero ninguno pasó de la distancia que yo mantenía con ellos. Emmett se puso a mi lado y cuando reconoció al sujeto gruñó. Pero fue Sunshine la primera que habló.

_-¿Qué coño haces tú aquí?-_bramó.

El tal George la ignoró y no apartó su vista de mi novia.

_-Bella, preciosa-_le dijo-_he vuelto a por ti._

_-George_-nombró ella con voz débil.

Fruncí el ceño sin entender nada y miré a Jacob quien miraba fijamente al desconocido. Cuando sintió mi mirada, me habló.

_-es el ex de Bella_-explicó.

Entendí un poco la situación pero no acababa de comprender por que todos lo miraban como si fuesen a saltar en plan jauría a por el y despedazarlo. Entonces el chico hizo algo que me descolocó por completo y al mismo tiempo me enfureció en el mismo grado; dio dos pasos hacia ella, la sujetó por la cara y estampó sus labios sobre los de ella. Roger, que era bastante fuerte también, sujetó a Jacob para que no saltase sobre el mientras que Laura y Roger hacían lo mismo con Emmett. Yo iba a avanzar hacia ellos cuando dos sombras pasaron veloces a mi lado. Reconocí la larga melena de Sunshine cuando estuvo delante de mí; separó a George de Bella, quien estaba muy quieta, y le pegó un puñetazo al chico. Me dolió hasta a mi ya que yo había sentido ese mismo golpe unas semanas antes. Pero antes de que me diese tiempo incluso de tenerle lastima al tipo, otra melena oscura se acerco y le pegó una patada de sus partes. Me sorprendió en exceso que esa hubiese sido Jessica ya que llevaba desde que me besó evitando a Bella directamente.

_-¡aléjate de ella, cabronazo!-_le gritó con furia al chaval que en ese momento se agarraba con fuerza su entrepierna-¿_no le hiciste suficiente daño?_

_-venga, Jessica, cariño_-le dijo-_no te enfades porque la preferí a ella._

_-¡jugaste con las dos, capullo!-_bramó-¡_salías con las dos a la vez!_

_-¡lárgate de aquí antes de que esos dos acaben el trabajo que nosotras hemos empezado!-_sugirió Sunshine.

_-no veo que ella me lo haya pedido_-dijo George con arrogancia-solo _vosotras habéis hablado._

_-no hace falta que te lo diga para que te vayas_-contestó Jessica_-¡esfúmate!_

En vez de hacerle caso, George dio un paso hacia Bella. Fue entonces cuando reaccioné y salí de detrás para ponerme al lado de mi novia. El chaval me miró de arriba abajo frunciendo el ceño.

_-¿y tu quien coño eres?-_preguntó.

_-soy el que te va a partir la cara si no te piras de aquí en menos de cinco segundos_-gruñí.

_-¿pero de que vas?-_dijo el sacando pecho-¿_Quién te crees que eres?_

_-soy su novio, imbecil_-rugí y dio dos pasos atrás cuando me acerque_-¡fuera de aquí!_

Bella me sujetó por el brazo y ese gesto no pasó desapercibido para el chico. Volvió a mirarla para irse sin siquiera despedirse. Cuando me di la vuelta, Bella estaba en brazos de Jessica y lloraban juntas. Emmett seguía sujeto y estuve seguro de que si lo soltasen iría detrás del tipo para romperle las piernas. Jacob se me acercó por detrás y me contó la historia de Jessica-George-Bella.

Al parecer, el chico había estado saliendo con ellas al mismo tiempo sin que ninguna de las dos se entrase. Por ese entonces no se conocían y el no pensó que tuvieran una amiga en común como era Sunshine. Jessica era nueva en la cuidad, y carne fresca y fácil según George, y resultó que se convirtió en vecina de la morena. Cuando las presentó se cayeron bien. El problema fue un día fueron las tres al centro comercial y se encontraron a George. Aunque era mas cierto decir que el las encontró a ellas. Sunshine se había alejado unos minutos de ellas cuando apareció e intentó ligar con ella. La aludida lo había visto en fotos y no se creía lo que estaba pasando hasta que las otras dos volvieron; todo el pastel fue descubierto.

Desde entonces eran muy amigas menos cuando tuvieron el pequeño percance donde yo estaba metido. Pero en ese momento, viéndolas a las dos llorando juntas y abrazadas, nadie supondría que habían peleado jamás. Jessica se levantó de al lado de Bella y se dirigió a mi.

_-ve donde ella_-pareció una orden mezclada con una sugerencia.

Asentí y me acerque a ella. Nada más ver que era yo me lanzó a mis brazos agarrando fuertemente mi camisa y sollozando contra mi pecho. Yo, rodee su cuerpo con mis brazos y la acuné en mi regazo.

_-lo siento_-me dijo-_yo no quería…yo no sabia que el iba a venir…no quise besarle, Edward. El me besó. ¡Por favor! ¡No me dejes! ¡No te enfades!_

Levanté su cara sujetando con firmeza pero con suavidad su mentón para que me mirase. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados y completamente llenos de lágrimas. Besé las que iban saliendo de sus ojos hasta que dejaron de aparecer.

_-no voy a dejarte, tonta_-besé su frente-_ya sabes que te quiero demasiado. Se que ha sido su culpa. Además aunque quisiera soy incapaz de dejarte._

Volvió a enterrar su cara en mi pecho y pude ver que se iba tranquilizando poco a poco. Los sollozos dejaron de sonar al mismo ritmo que acariciaba su espalda suavemente. Besé sus cabellos tiernamente cuando empezó a moverse y levantó la cabeza; tenía una pequeña pero verídica sonrisa dibujada en la boca. No pude apartar mi mirada de sus ojos chocolate.

_-venga, tortolitos_-la voz de Jessica nos sacó de nuestro ensimismamiento-_o venís o empezamos la peli sin vosotros._

Bella se levantó y se encaminó a la sala no sin antes agradecer a su amiga y darle un abrazo y un beso. Las seguí y vi como Jessica se dirigía a uno de los sillones mientras que Bella ocupaba el sofá grande tumbada. Anduve hasta allí y me dejé caer a sus pies. Ella me miró mientras Jacob ponía la película. Levantó una ceja y yo simplemente me encogí de hombros. Se sentó y tiró de las solapas de mi camisa; caí tumbado encima de ella.

_-estabas muy lejos_-me dijo sonriendo inocentemente.

Le contesté la sonrisa mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y la acercaba a mí. Rocé mi nariz con la suya y ella cerró los ojos por un segundo mientras mantenía esa sonrisa pacifica en su cara. Cuando los abrió, brillaban con luz propia.

_-¿Qué haría yo sin ti?-_preguntó susurrando.

_-yo moriría sin ti-_aclaré.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Agaché la cabeza para besarla pero justo en el momento en el que estaba a punto de juntar mis labios con los suyos, su mano se interpuso en el camino. Fruncí el ceño confuso.

_-te recuerdo que estás castigado sin besos-_dijo burlona.

_-¿no era sin palomitas?-_pregunté intentando que cambiase de opinión.

_-y sin besos_-añadió.

_-Bella_-puse cara de pena-_no me hagas esto…_

_-está bien…-_sonreí sintiéndome ganador; me puso un bol de palomitas en la cara-_puedes comer palomitas._

Todos los de alrededor se mofaron de mí.

_-esa ha sido muy buena, Bella_-aplaudió Alice y yo la fulminé con la mirada.

_-estoy de acuerdo_-añadió Rosalie.

Todos asintieron.

La película empezó y todos se pusieron a verla. Yo me la sabia casi de memoria así que me dediqué a contemplar a Bella. Era tan hermosa…debí de desconcentrarla porque de repente me miró.

_-si sigues mirándome no puedo ver tranquila la película_-me dijo-_me estás desconcentrando._

_-puedo contarte la película entera si quieres_-dije ronzando mi nariz con su cuello-_me la se de memoria._

_-¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer?_-preguntó riendo.

_-no_-negué mientras me tumbaba completamente encima de ella y enterraba mi cara en su cuello.

_-limítate a ver la peli-_ordenó.

Ella volvió su cara a la pantalla pero yo no me aparté de ese sitio calentito. Al de un rato empecé a narrarle las frases que Romeo le decía a Julieta al oído y sentía como se estremecía con cada palabra. Me encantaba esa reacciona si que seguí haciéndolo mientras le daba sutiles besos por el cuello. Unos minutos mas tarde, estábamos enrollándonos en el sofá haciendo caso omiso a la peli.

_-eres malo-_me reprendió una de las veces que paramos para coger aire-_esa no es la forma de saltarse los castigos._

_-esta es, justamente la forma_-dije besando otra vez su cuello-_además era un castigo injusto…a ti tampoco te gustaba…_

_-¡era divertido!-_se burló.

_-yo prefiero esto_-dije volviendo a besarla.

_-yo también_-admitió.

_-te amo._

_-yo también_-repitió-_para siempre_.

)()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

se que es un poco corto comparado con os que suelo porner y pido perdon tambien puedo contestar a los reviews. tenia 5 y apenas tengo tiempo para escribir. siento haber tardado tanto.

**_mis historias_**

**_-violin herido(twilight)_**

**_-I miss you(twilight) (one-shot)(terminado)_**

-**_hot summer(twilight)_**

**_-el año de los cambios(HP)_**

**_-no more lies(Twilight)_**

**_-enemigo en casa(Twilight)_**

_**-fuego&hielo(Twilight)(**acabado)_

_-**enamorada del enemigo(HP)(one-shot)(**acabado)_

_**-¿has bailado alguna vez con el diablo?(Twilight)(one-shot)**(acbad)_

_**-residencia Twilight(Twilight)**(acabado)_

_-**dulce venganza con recompensa(Twilight)(one-shot)**(acabado)_

**_-después de sobrevivir(Twilight)_**

)()()()()(

**_fics que recomiendo:(me aburría xD)_**

_-She is/dark warrior 1000_

_**-Golden Gate by dark warrior 1000(one-shot)(terminado)**_

_-NO PUEDO FALLAR » by Chiara hale_

_**-Dudas » by Twins CyJ(terminado)**_

_**-QUE PASARA AHORA? » by Chiara hale**_

_- Don t Judge by VvGs67(one-shot)(terminado)_

_**- El monstruo que llevamos dentro » by dark warrior 1000**_

_-A Través del Océano » by Tatarata_

_**- Twice In A Lifetime Singer » by flamingo1325(termiado)(inglés)**_

_- Vampiros en las Vegas » by Giselita(terminado)_

_**-o0Perverfic cullen 0o by bellayjasper(one-shot)(terminado)**_

_**- o0Perverfic Jasper0o by bellayjaspere-shot()terminado)**_

_-Virtud y Pecado » by Klarie(terminado)(Dios como lloré en el último capi...)_

_- Los 'pájaros' y las 'abejas' al estilo Emmett » by Koko7180(terminado)_

_**-Believe in love » by Alice Lamperouge(si alguien puede que intente hacerla seguir proque emepzó y ahí lo dejó...)**_


	55. Chapter 55

_**aupa mis pervertidas preferidas!**_

**_que tal todo¿?_**

**_gora el club de las pervers!creo poder decir que este es el fic de nuestro club xD_**

**_así que al lista quedaría algo así como...(por orden de pedida de acceso al club)_**

_perver número 1: Impassegirl89(creadora del club yujuu)_

_2)camii granger_

_3)akako cullen _

_4)zoe love potter_

_5)C-Marian-T-H-Cullen_

_6)dianita cullen_

_7)Koko7180_

_8)Montse_

_9)Nanii_

_10)allexxmasencullen_

_11)__aprilEXB_

_12)__Samanta-m_

_13)__ERY MALFOY_

_14)OrCullen_

_15)annabbel_

_16)__Mai Cullen_

_17)__kathyta90_

_18)Jan3th(mi número favorito aproposito)_

_19)__yurii cullen_

_20)__Shantal angel_

_21)__plinka anly772_

_22)__GinWindenham_

_23)__nonblondes_

_24)__M._

_25)__Dark Cullen_

_26)__ELY CULLEN_

_27)dany_

_28)__pilikali_

_29)mariaklacullen_

_30)__Leia Fenix_

_31)__belencullenss_

_32)__karenziithaa_

_33)__Elea-chan_

_34)erive-noa_

_35)_maria jose

_36)_PknaPcosa

37)Belen Cullen

38)Chiara hale

39)andre

40)3rill Cullen(te ha costado!)

41)Lily Jane Granger

42)Natievans14

43)Hithi

44)Cullengirl405

45)LadyChapiz

46)Ivis de Cullen Hale.

47)MeriYein

48)Aveal

49)danyvorphal

50)angelrpr

51) ingridaliasina

52)megamolpe

53)Ali

54)Jake'sFuckinMe!

55)YasT

56)A_Ateara

57)MeiLust

58)Adriiana

59)Srta Insensible

60)Twilighters Chiks

61)Cataa Cullen

62)mariialee

63)Mavii_Valmont

64)Howiie

65)sussan blatter

66)belpera

67)pukichick

68)veriitOzswan

69)Aryan Cullen Briefs (Nayra)

70)cygg

71)sabricullen

72)Lei-Clln

perdon pero no tengo tieo para contestar a todos los siento mucho de veras pero voy a contestar a algunad dudas directas:

1)si alguna me ha djado su msn que me agregue ella que me va mal lo de agrear.

2)Julia:he mirado tu idea y tiene un pequeño fallo; estan en la ciudad de Bella asi que Edwad no tiene amigos que lo conocierancomo era todos modos no la pondria rubia(¿que teneis en contra de la rubias? ¡si somos muy majas!)aun asi es verdad que idea no es mala y si alguna vez puedo uilizarla lo hare y te dedicare el capi.

3)lo de que se qude es un tema que hablan largo y tendido(en este capi tamb) y algo que Bella tiene claro.

**_PSD2. no se que coño apsa peor me toca las que ahora cuando copie el texto que quiero subir aqui me salga todo en un parrafo!y tengo que andar separando todo wuaaaaaaa. _**

**_porque os adoro...si no...no vovlería a subir capi..._**

**_bueno otro capi más de esta historia_**

**_me encanta el club...cada ves somos más las pervertidas y e de decir que me alegra saber que no soy la única!_**

**_y otra cosa: PARA CUALQUIER DUDA O SUGERENCIA ESTOY ABIERTA A VOSOTRAS!si teneis ideas o lo que querais decirme adelante os lo agradeceré!_**

**_espero que no os decepcioné..._**

**_aqui dejo otro capi nuevo de "hot summer"_**

**_espero que os guste!_**

**_os adoro mis pervers!_**

**_muaks!_**

**_Impass*_**

**_ÍTULO DEDICADO A_**angelrpr**_QUE FUE LA SIGUIENTE EN APUNTARSE A MI CLUB. ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE WAPISIMA!(iran por oden las deicatorias xD)_**

**_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()_**

**P.O.V. Edward**

Era el último día, al día siguiente a la misma hora estaría en un avión metido rumbo a mi casa. Los demás habían decidido dejarnos en casa solos a Bella y a mí para darnos tiempo para despedirnos en condiciones.

A la mañana fuimos a dar un paseo hasta la playa para después comer en un pequeño restaurante muy íntimo el cual nos encantó a ambos. Era agradable y la comida era muy buena. Pasamos una mañana placentera y alegre mientras conversábamos. Cuando terminamos, estuvimos pensando si ir al cine o volver a casa pero nos decidimos por la segunda opción para estar tranquilos y solos.

En su casa estuvimos en su habitación; cogimos mantas y cojines y los pusimos en el suelo para tumbarnos ahí. Era delicioso estar ahí tirados, sin mas preocupaciones que tenerla entre mis brazos y besarla.

_-voy a echar de menos estar así contigo_-murmuró.

_-no tendrías que hacerlo_-la contradije-_puedo quedarme… _

_-ya hemos hablado de eso_-cortó-_solo quería que lo supieras. Conocerte ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. _

_-no se porque no quieres que me quede a vivir contigo_-seguí antes de que hablase-_es como si quisieras que me fuera porque no quieres conmigo nada mas que una aventura de verano._

Ella se giró, ya que estaba con la espalda apoyada en mi pecho, y me miró directamente a los ojos, de forma que pensé que podría traspasarme con la mirada y leer toda mi mente.

_-no vuelvas a decir eso-_me ordeno muy seria.

_-¡pero es lo que parece!-_dije indignado_-¡podríamos estar juntos después del verano pero insistes en que me marche!_

Bella se levantó del suelo saliendo de mis brazos y se fue a sentar a la cama. Yo me levanté quedando sentado en el suelo aun sin perderla de vista.

_-me duele que pienses así de mi_-me dijo.

_-Bella…_

_-te amo como nunca he amado a nadie, he luchado por ti, me he peleado con mi hermano, he estado a riesgo de que me mandasen a un reformatorio o una residencia de chicas_-podía oír como había dolor en sus palabras-_y lo único que se te ocurre es decir que has sido una estupida aventura de verano y que no me importas._

Pude oír el momento exacto en cuanto su voz quedó rota y empezó a sonar ronca. También cuando la primera lagrima abandono su ojo y en el preciso instante en el que la segunda la acompañó. Me puse de pies y caminé hasta ella; me senté en la cama y la abracé mientras lloraba contra mi pecho.

_-no pretendía herirte_-admití-_pero es que quiero tanto estar contigo…no entiendo porque no quieres que me quede. No es que me quedase a vivir en tu casa; me buscaría otra lo suficientemente cerca para ir a tu mismo instituto y estar juntos._

_-no lo entiendes_-dijo separándose de mi_-¿has pensado en tus padres? Puede que los míos pasen de Emmett y de mí pero los vuestros no. ¿Has pensado en como se quedaran si sus dos hijos se van de casa de repente al mismo tiempo? Yo me moriría si mis hijos me abandonan de un momento a otro. Volví a abrazarla entendiendo su postura._

Claro que lo había pensado ¡miles de veces! Pero era más soportable que perderla a ella. El solo hecho de pensar en no volver a verla me hacia morir por dentro. Pero no quería pelear más con ella. Era mi último día y quería aprovecharlo. Solo por pensar eso la apreté más contra mí.

_-no peleemos mas_-pedí-_quiero aprovechar todo el tiempo que pueda contigo._

Dicho eso la alcé e brazos mientras ella se agarraba a mi cuello dando un gritito por el susto.

_-¡Edward!-_chilló_-¡bájame!_

_-a sus ordenes, miladi_-la tumbé en los cojines del suelo y me puse sobre ella.

_-eres lo peor-_me dijo riendo.

_-pero me amas así._

_-si, eso es verdad_-me atrajo a ella y me besó.

Nos olvidamos de la pelea que habíamos tenido momentos antes y nos entregamos a ese beso lleno de amor. Volví a sentir esa paz que solo sentía cuando estaba con ella y quise llorar por ir a perderla al día siguiente. La apreté todo lo que pude contra mí mientras la besaba con todo el amor que podía; joder, la amaba, y mucho. Se separó levemente de de mi.

_-¿me dejas hacer algo?-_preguntó algo tímida.

_-lo que quieras_-contesté a sabiendas de que haría lo que ella quisiera.

Me hizo apartarme y se levantó hasta su armario. Abrió las puertas y rebuscó un rato hasta que pareció dar con lo que buscaba. Cuando se dio la vuelta vi un pañuelo rojo en su mano.

_-¿para que quieres eso?-_pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

_-tengo oído que cuando pierdes un sentido los otros se agudizan_-explicó-_quiero ver si es verdad. ¿No crees que puede ser divertido vendarnos los ojos mientras jugamos con los sentidos del otro?_

_-bien_-acepté-_pero con una condición._

_-lo que quieras_-se apresuró a decir.

_-yo empiezo._

Dos minutos más tarde, Bella estaba tumbada en los cojines con el pañuelo en los ojos. Hice un par de pruebas para asegurarme de que no veía nada y luego le pedí que esperase quieta. Bajé a la cocina y recopilé un poco de comida diversa desde fresas hasta chocolate. Después volví a la habitación donde pude ver que Bella no se había movido ni un milímetro. Me puse de rodillas a su lado y dejé los platos a mi izquierda.

_-¿Edward?-_preguntó moviendo los brazos-¿_has vuelto?_

_-si, amor-_contesté-_estoy aquí._

_-bésame_-pidió-_hace lo menos cinco minutos que no lo haces_.

Reí y la besé suavemente. Cuando me aparté se quejó y trató de sujetarme pero se lo impedí.

_-vamos a ver si lo que dices es verdad_-dije retándola-_vamos a jugar a un juego. Yo voy a ir dándote comida de uno en uno y vas a tener que adivinarlos._

_-¿y que gano así?-_Bella siempre tan jugadora.

_-no se, ¿Qué quieres ganar?-_pregunté interesado en saber su propuesta.

_-quiero algo cada vez que adivine una comida_-dijo.

_-¿un beso?-_ofrecí.

_-no, algo mas personal…-_se mordió el labio mientras pensaba que decir_-¡ya está! Cada vez que adivine una comida te tendrás que quitar una prenda._

_-pero si no me ves_-dije confuso.

_-puede que no tenga la vista peor me queda el tacto-_aseguró.

_-bien-_acepté-_y cada vez que falles la que se quitar una prenda serás tu. _

_-acepto. _

_-bien-_volví a comprobar que no veía nada-_empecemos._

Cogí una fresa y se la acerqué a la boca. Ella separó sus labios y la atrapó con los dientes. Verla comer ese manjar tan afrodisíaco me hizo querer besarla con todas mis ganas. ¡A buenas horas había empezado con las fresas! Era todo tan erótico…

_-¿y bien?-_dije controlando mi cuerpo para no lanzarme encima de ella.

_-mm...-_degustó la fresa hasta que no quedó nada-_apenas tiene sabor… _

_-¿eso me convierte en ganador?-_pregunté con sorna.

_-¡no!-_negó rápido-_veamos… ¿me das una pista?_

_-no puedo darte pistas, sabes que comida tienes en tu casa_-dije.

_-pues…creo que es…pasta._

_-¿pasta?_

_-¡es lo único sin sabor que se me ha ocurrido!-_se defendió.

_-pues no es_-dije-_así que…_

_-está bien…_

Se sentó y se llevó las manos a la sudadera que llevaba y se empezó a bajar la cremallera. Le agarré las manos para que parara.

_-déjame a mí-_pedí.

Ella, soltó la cremallera y yo se la bajé con lentitud para luego sacársela por los brazos. Luego le di un pico.

_-¿no habíamos dicho que un beso no era el castigo?-_preguntó confusa.

_-ese era mi auto recompensa-_expliqué.-_vamos a por el siguiente._

Cogí una onza de chocolate negro y se la puse en la boca. Nada más rozarla, Bella sonrió.

_-¡te toca quitarte prenda, amor!-_sonrió burlona y victoriosa_-¡reconocería el sabor del chocolate puro incluso sin papilas gustativas!_

Suspiré derrotado mientras me empezaba a soltar los botones. Bella se puso a palmear a tientas hasta que le agarré las manos.

_-no pensaras quitarte solo la camisa, ¿verdad?-_preguntó.

_-esto…esa era la idea_-balbuceé.

_-ni hablar_-negó-_ponme las manos en tus hombros._

Hice lo que me pedía y entonces ella las movió para colocarlas en el cuello de la camisa. Fue desabrochando poco a poco los botones de esta mientras yo solo podía mirarla a ella y a sus manos repetidamente. Cuando terminó de soltarla, acarició de abajo hasta arriba todo mi pecho lentamente haciéndome estremecer.

_-guau_-musitó-_es verdad que se siente mas. Tu pecho es realmente…delicioso._

_-Bella…-_dije con tono de advertencia.

_-voy-_acarició mis hombros mientras me quitaba la camisa y luego se quedó quieta.

Yo solo la miraba respirando muy rápido, luchando entre las ganas de tomarla directamente y seguir con el juego.

_-¿estás bien?-_preguntó al no obtener respuesta.

_-demasiado_-soltó una risita-_sigamos._

Falló cuando le di a probar un trozo de jamón serrano y yo le quité la camiseta que llevaba; por desgracia no pude tocar tanto como ella dado que no era necesario para sacársela por la cabeza. Cuando le di nata acertó y ahí es cuando descubrí que le gustaba tanto el dulce que era su punto fuerte. Así que decidí que tenia que darle comida no dulce para desnudarla.

"eres un puto pervertido, Edward" me dije a mi mismo.

Pero luego lo olvidé viendo que yo solo tenía boxers, ya que con el acierto de la nata me había quitado los pantalones (jugando con mi autocontrol mientras recorría todo lo largo de mis piernas con sus dedos) y ella en cambio llevaba aun sujetador, pantalones y tanga. Opté por un poco de salami ya que el embutido era lo que más podía confundirla; acerté. Eligió que le quitase los pantalones y aproveché para tocar sus sedosas piernas mientras ella temblaba ante mi tacto. Sonreí ante aquello.

Después de unas cuantas comidas más ambos estábamos desnudos. Le di flan para adivinar y así lo hizo.

_-¡prenda fuera, machote!-_dijo divertida.

_-Bella, amor, no tengo mas ropa_-expliqué.

_-eso es muy sexy-_susurró con voz seductora.

Se acercó a mí y cuando encontró mi cara tocó mis mejillas con sus manos. Luego se agarró a mis hombros y se pegó a mí para besarme. La apreté contra mi pecho mientras nuestras lenguas se unían y nuestra piel se tocaba. Poco a poco el beso se fue volviendo pasional y la empujé suavemente para que quedase tumbada entre cojines poniéndome yo encima. Nos besamos hasta que quedamos sin aliento y entonces moví mi boca por su mandíbula hasta su cuello. Ella gimió cuando le di un lametón y mordí levemente su garganta.

_-no puedes imaginarte como de intenso siente eso…-_murmuró entre jadeos.

Dejó escapar un gemido agudo y yo incrementé las caricias con mi boca por su cuello mientras que con una mano le masajeaba el muslo. Estaba llegando a su entrepierna cuando agarró mi mano y la apartó. La miré sin comprender.

_-yo ya he sentido suficientes estímulos sin tener vista_-dijo-_te toca_.

Se llevó las manos a la parte de atrás de la cabeza y soltó el pañuelo. Pestañeó un par de veces mientras se hacia a la luz y luego me miró y sonrió.

_-ahora te ves mas guapo aun_-me alabó. Vio mis intenciones de besarla otra vez así que puso el pañuelo en frente-_te toca_.

Gruñí para que tuviese claro que no me apetecía nada taparme los ojos mientras ella se reía de mi infantilismo repentino.

_-no te rías_-le dije-_es injusto no poderte ver y mas ahora que estás desnuda_.

Sentí como me empujaba para tumbarme y ella se colocaba encima de mí.

_-eres un pervertido, Edward Cullen-_me dijo sintiendo su aliento muy cerca de mi boca-_tienes suerte de que te ame; sino, te habría dejado eunuco por decir eso._

La agarré por la cintura desnuda.

_-¿lo harías?-_pregunté-_siento haber dicho algo que te molestase. _

_-dicho por ti suena muy erótico-_la sentí morderme el lóbulo de la oreja haciendo que jadease y luego se levantaba.

_-¿adonde vas?-_pregunté intentando agarrarla sin suerte.

_-ahora te toca adivinar a ti, ¿recuerdas?-_dijo desde alguna parte a mi derecha.

_-peor no tenemos mas ropa que quitarnos-_repuse_-¿no pensaras ir vistiéndonos por cada fallo o acierto? _

Sentía que estaba moviéndose cerca de mí pero gracias a los mullidos cojines no podía ubicarla.

_-¿Dónde estás?-_pregunté desesperado.

_-aquí-_sentí su aliento chocar con mi boca y después sus suaves labios contra los míos.

Intenté entonces agarrarla por la cintura desde delante, en vano. Palmeé a mi alrededor peor no la encontraba. Ella rió.

_-estoy detrás de ti_-explicó-_prefiero este ángulo. Así te veo entero_.

Tenía un deje de lujuria en su voz que casi me hizo enloquecer; solo deseaba besarla y hacerla mía. Pero ella tenía ganas de jugar.

_-vamos a cambiar le juego_-me dijo-_vas a tener que adivinar lo que te doy a la boca pero no va a ser comida. Vas a tener que adivinar que parte del cuerpo te…ofrezco._

Se me hizo la boca agua con la sola mención de alguna de las partes del cuerpo de Bella en mi boca. Se que solté un gruñido de satisfacción ante el plan y se que ella rió ante mi entusiasmo.

_-me alegra que te guste_-felicitó-_intenta no morder, por favor._

_-trataré._

Esperé ansioso a que algo se posase en mi boca pero tenia poca paciencia para ese momento así que abrí mucho la boca en clara señal de que empezase cuanto antes. De repente algo se posó en mi boca y se quitó.

_-¡eh! ¿Qué ha sido eso?-_exclamé.

_-se supone que tienes que adivinarlo_-dijo con guasa.

_-¡no me has dado tiempo!-_me quejé.

_-vale_-aceptó –_repetiré con algo mas de tiempo pero no demasiado._

_-dale._

Volví a sentir que algo se posaba en mi boca y lo atrapé con mis labios. lo degusté como si se tratara de un caramelo aunque bien sabia desde el principio que se trataba de un dedo de la mano; desde luego no iba a perder la oportunidad de tener en mi boca ninguna parte de Bella.

_-¿Qué dices?-_inquirió.

_-es un precioso dedo de tu preciosa mano-_contesté orgulloso-_y me encantaría volver a lamerlo._

_-¡Edward!_-chilló y supe que si la viese estaría viendo una Bella totalmente sonrojada.-_si quieres puedo volver a dejarte._

_-si, por favor_-rogué.

_-pero entonces no habrá mas partes._

Tardé un poco en comprender a que se refería y entonces negué con rapidez.

_-prefiero seguir adivinando hasta encontrar alguna parte que me interese mas que tus manos, preciosa-_fue mi respuesta.

-lo imaginaba-dijo con tono seductor-_siguiente._

Volví a sentir algo y lo lamí sacando mi lengua dado que esta vez era más grande. Hasta lo mordisqueé un poco pero ni idea de lo que era.

_-me rindo_-dije enfurruñado.

_-era un codo, amor_-contestó-_pero veo que tienes preferencias por otras partes. _

_-y no te imaginas lo ansioso que estoy de que lleguen_-jadeó y yo sonreí.-_adelante, miladi. _

Cuando me puso la siguiente parte la descubrí solo con el tacto; había tocado, lamido y mordisqueado antes tantas veces aquella parte tan exquisita… atrapé con mi boca su pezón que estaba ya erecto y lo mordisqueé con ansias. Ella jadeó y le temblaron los brazos que había colocado a cada lado de mi cuerpo para sostenerse encima de mi cara. Un par de segundos después, consiguió recomponerse y apartarse.

_-¡no!-_gemí disconforme_-¡esa parte es una de mis favoritas! ¡Quiero más!_

_-se trata de solo adivinar, Edward_-pude notar que le temblaba levemente la voz.

_-pues en ese caso quiero repetir porque no me ha quedado claro que es_-mentí a sabiendas de que era muy obvio y Bella no iba a caer.

_-¡acabas de decir que es una de tus partes favoritas!-_rió.

_-pues_…-"mierda_"-¿si adivino puedo repetir?_

Intenté que sonase lo mas inocente que pude pero la verdad es que yo había dejado de ser, y por ello sonar, inocente a los 13 años cuando me decidí a dar mi primer beso.

_-sabes que no, amor_-ahora ella estaba recuperada y se burlaba de mi.-_entonces… ¿sabes que es o no? _

_-Bella-_la nombré-_reconocería el tacto sedoso, el delicioso sabor, el fascinante olor de tus hermosos pechos a un kilómetro de distancia. Y no utilizo los demás sentidos porque la vista me la has quitado y no podría oír tu cuerpo. A no ser que me dejes volver a probarlo…podría reconocer la parte del cuerpo que estoy estimulándote con solo oírte gemir_.

Espere la respuesta a mi discurso pero pasaron los minutos y nadie habló. Temí haberla ofendido o que se hubiera ido de la habitación.

_-¿Bella?-_silencio_-¿amor, estás ahí? _

La oí moverse nerviosa encima de mi cabeza cruzando las piernas una y otra vez.

_-¿estás bien?-_escuché como respiraba algo entrecortadamente-_Bella. _

_-solo-_habló por fin-_me ha sorprendido lo que has dicho_.

Aprecie un tono de vergüenza en su habla. ¡Joder! Era verdad que estando privado de un sentido los demás se agudizaban…

_-apuesto a que estás más roja que un tomate_-me aventuré a decir.

Me dio un manotazo por lo que reí sabiendo que había acertado.

_-deberíamos dejar el juego_-dijo con tono raro en su voz.

Iba a levantarse, lo sentía, por lo que moví una mano y tanteé el suelo hasta encontrar su mano.

_-¡no, por favor!-_el juego me estaba empezando a gustar y mucho-_juguemos. Prometo no volver a reírme de ti. _

_-está bien pero solo porque has adivinado el ultimo_-dijo.

_-Cuando quieras, amor_-dije suavemente para que no se enfadase.

Se movió detrás de mí y al de unos segundos piso algo contra mi boca. Traté de adivinar que era pero no era una de las partes que yo solía lamer. Se rió un poco y luego la apartó.

_-¿Qué es?-_pregunté curioso.

-el talón.-respondió orgullosa de que no pudiera adivinarlo.

_-ya decía yo que olía a queso…-_me pegó en la cabeza_-¡era broma! Pero no es una parte que haya lamido mucho…_

_-dicen que en la planta del pie se concentran todos los puntos del cuerpo_-comentó-_así que en teoría tocando "x" punto es como si tocases la otra parte. Así quitan algunos masajistas los dolores de cabeza a sus pacientes. _

_-me aseguraré de que nadie te toque los pies_-dije yo y ella se carcajeo fuertemente.

_-¡no lo decía por eso!-_dijo entre risas-_pues la verdad es que Emmett y yo nos hemos regalado masajes en los pies infinidad de veces. _

_-¡por dios, Bella!-_chillé fingiendo estar horrorizado_-¡eso es incesto! _

_-no seas envidioso_-dijo-_ya te daré un masaje a ti luego. _

_-esperaré ansioso…y ahora_-cambié de tema-_prosigamos con el juego. Me estoy empezando a cansar de no poder verte_.

Ella se movió y posó sus suaves labios sobre los míos. ¡OH! ¡Eso si que podía adivinarlo fácilmente! Se amoldaron a mi boca como cada vez que nos besábamos y yo aproveché a beber de ellos hasta que los apartó. No pude quejarme; me había quedado grogui ya que en ese momento era cuando empezaba a apreciar mas intensamente los efectos de quitarme un sentido y sus labios me habían sabido a gloria, ¡mejor que la ambrosía!

_-déjame besarte otra vez_-rogué.

_-has adivinado_-afirmó-_y como llevas muchos acertados…_

Volvió a juntar sus labios con los míos y yo no dudé en lamer su labio inferior, que en ese momento no estaba seguro de su era el inferior o el superior dada la posición pero me daba exactamente igual, y profundicé el beso. Ese duró algo más que el anterior pero algo me dijo que era mayormente porque ella también tenía ganas de besarme, tantas como yo a ella. Me sujetó los brazos contra el suelo para que no hiciera trampas y estuvimos unos minutos besándonos.

_-suficiente_-dijo en voz bajita-_sigamos_.

Seguimos un rato jugando. Yo iba adivinando casi todos y me estaba acostumbrando a ello. De vez en cuando me besaba un poco para quitarnos a ambos la ansiedad. Ya había probado su codo, su dedo, su palma de la mano, sus pechos, sus labios, sus dedos de los pies (que no resultaron asquerosos sino divertidos ya que le hacia cosquillas), su rodilla, su oreja y su nariz.

_-¿te quedan muchas partes del cuerpo?-_pregunté-_quiero poder quitarme esta cosa y poder verte_.

_-se supone que no soy yo la que voy para médico_-rió-_te sabes las partes del cuerpo humano, ¿no? _

Bufé.

_-sigue, anda._

La oí moverse y sentí como se ponía encima de mí. Pensé que seria para poder alcanzar mejor la parte que debía adivinar pero nunca imaginé que fuese esa. Al principio me quedé helado pero reaccioné rápidamente. La lamí con ansias, con deseo y hambre. Ella jadeó y yo lo hice con más fuerza. Podía oler su excitación desde ahí. ¡Por Dios! ¡Me había puesto su entrepierna delante! Rectifiqué lo anteriormente dicho; eso sabía a gloria. Bella temblaba en mi boca y su respiración se hizo más fuerte. Cuando intentó quitarse decidí que ya era suficiente tiempo de ser buen chico; subí mis manos apresuradamente y sujeté su cintura para que no pudiera moverse.

_-lo siento, amor_-me disculpé sin pena-_pero esta es claramente mi parte favorita y no pienso dejarla ir. _

_-Edward-_intentó hablar.

_-tranquila, te haré subir la cielo y tocarlo con la punta de los dedos._

No forcejeó, simplemente se dejó; y yo lo agradecí en el alma. Me dediqué a lamer y succionar fuertemente mientras ella gemía. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo así que la hice girarse para que quedase tumbada en los cojines de lado para que yo pudiera seguir estimulándola. Claro que yo no esperaba que ella también decidiese participar y cuando tomó mi miembro con sus manos di un respingo.

_-¡Bella!-_grité sobresaltado.

_-esto va a ser mejor que un masaje de pies_-aseguró moviendo sus manos de arriba abajo por todo el tronco haciendo que se endureciera completamente.

No lo negaba; es mas, sabía que eso iba a ser mejor que todos los masajes en los pies del mundo hechos por los mejores masajistas. Volví a la carga con mi lengua mientras seguía masturbándome son sus manos. Empecé a sentir mucho calor pero sabía que ella estaba peor que yo dado que la única forma de darme tanto placer como yo le daba seria con la lengua. Y como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento, Bella se metió mi miembro erecto a la boca. Siseé de placer mientras mis dedos se clavaban en la carne de sus caderas las cuales estaba sujetando y por un momento no pude moverme.

_-¡o, joder, Bella!-_gruñí.

Perdí la noción del tiempo durante un rato; que te hicieran eso estando con los ojos vendados te hacia sentirlo 10 veces mas intenso de lo que era normalmente yo era humano. No se cuanto tiempo estuve parado pero pudieron haber sido horas ya que estaba perdido en las sensaciones que Bella me provocaba con su magistral lengua. Pero cuando volví en mi, cogí mi trabajo con las ganas que antes; quería que llegase al orgasmo antes que yo y que yo fuese el causante de ello.

Sujeté fuertemente las caderas de mi novia y la atraje todo lo que pude a mí para hundir mi lengua en su sexo. Ella emitió un sonoro gemido que fue opacado dado que la tenía ocupada y paró durante un par de segundos para luego, mucho más rápido de lo que yo me había repuesto, seguir estimulándome haciendo círculos con la lengua en mi miembro. Puse mi mente en blanco con la única meta de no venirme antes que Bella, cosa que me estaba costando horrores dada la situación. Mis caricias con la lengua incrementaron la intensidad mientras escuchaba los gemidos de Bella contra mi sexo. Mi lengua se hundía una y otra vez en su húmeda cavidad al mismo tiempo que mis dedos jugaban con su clítoris para ayudarme a hacerla llegar al clímax. Llego un momento en el que no aguantó mas y su boca abandonó mi miembro, por una parte lo agradecí porque estaba a punto de irme, y solo sentía su respiración extremadamente agitada.

_-Edward_-la escuché gemir y ello me instó a ir mas rápido haciendo que temblase mas aun si cabía-_Edward, voy a venirme_.

Separé mi cara de ese lugar celestial lo justo para decirle una sola cosa.

_-es lo que quiero_-fueron mis palabras y ella aprovechó ese momento para darle un par de lametazos a mi miembro que pararon en cuanto me puso otra vez a devorarla.

Ella gemía y se retorcía mientras yo la agarraba de la cadera para que sus movimientos no entorpecieran mi labor.

_-Edward, para-_pidió con voz entrecortada- _me voy a ir…quiero que…juntos…tu y yo… _

_-córrete, amor_-le susurré contra su sexo lo suficientemente alto para que me escuchase-_córrete para mi_.

No tardo en dejarse ir, aunque se que intentó por todos los medios no hacerlo. Estalló en mi boca y yo deguste y disfruté como nunca todo su sabor. Ella se quedó quieta durante un rato, tratando de recuperarse, mientras yo acababa con todos los restos de su exquisita llegada al orgasmo. No estaba seguro de haber acabado esa tarea que tanto me estaba gustando cuando se movió y se apartó para ponerse otra vez detrás de mí. Fui a quitarme el pañuelo pero me paró las _manos._

_-espera_-susurró casi sin voz-_déjame recompensarte_.

Soltó mis manos y se movió sin que yo supiera donde estaba. Instantes después la sentí entre mis piernas y antes de que me diera tiempo a decir nada había cogido mi miembro y se lo había metido de golpe a la boca.

Podría jurar que aúlle del placer que sentí.

Las manos de Bella recorrían todo el tronco mientras su lengua jugaba haciendo círculos en la punta creando una sensación indescriptible. Mis manos se agarraron a su pelo casi con vida propia mientras mi cabeza caía hacia atrás y yo gemía. Ella intercalaba movimientos lentos para de un momento a otro incrementar la velocidad y sorprenderme más si cabía luego bajándola de golpe. Estaba a punto de irme cuando paró de golpe y yo abrí lo ojos, aunque no viese, casi con ganas de llorar porque hubiera parado. Pero entonces ella se colocó encima de mí a horcajadas y se metió mi miembro de golpe en su sexo. Nuestro gemido al unísono fue desgarrador; aun no entiendo como no nos quedamos sin voz. Ella se empezó a mover con bastante fuerza desde el principio pero yo con las manos en sus caderas la insté a hacerlo más rápido aun. Obedeció y empecé a sentir como no me quedaba mucho para correrme porque ya había sido previamente estimulado, muy estimulado.

_-Dios…Bella…-_gemí casi sin voz.

_-dame todo de ti, Edward_-dijo ella_-¡dame todo!_

Me empecé a mover a su mismo ritmo para incrementar el placer. No aguanté mucho más y me descargué al de unos segundos. Bella se siguió moviendo conmigo inmóvil tumbado. No tenia fuerza; lo único que podía era agarrarle las caderas. Ella se fue un poco mas tarde quedando tumbada encima de mí. Pude entonces quitarme el pañuelo que me cubría la vista y la miré. Era verdad lo que había dicho; ahora la veía mucho más hermosa. Levantó la cabeza y me miró a los ojos. Se la veía agotada pero con una sonrisa en la cara. Respiraba con dificultad y su pecho subía y bajaba muy rápido.

_-¿estás cansada?-_pregunté aunque supiera la respuesta.

_-un poco_-contestó-_pero estoy bien._

Agachó la cara y me besó el pecho una vez haciéndome tiritar. Ella rió.

_-¿tienes frío, amor?-_me preguntó con burla.

_-contigo es imposible sentir frío-_contesté-_y menos teniéndote encima de mi desnuda. _

_-nadie lo diría_-se burló.

La cogí por la cintura y nos hice rodar por los cojines hasta quedar yo encima. Ella chilló riendo mientras se aferraba fuerte a mi cuello. Cuando paree, la miré a los ojos.

_-te amo tanto…-_murmuré mas para mi que para ella.

_-yo también_-sonrió tenuemente.

-_no se que voy a hacer sin ti mañana_-dije a punto de llorar mientras la besaba suavemente.

_-te acostumbraras_-aseguró-_al principio será raro levantarte sola pero conocerás a alguna chica que te guste. _

_-¡no quiero encontrar a ninguna otra chica!-_bramé juntándola mas por la cintura a mi; luego bajé la voz-_yo solo te quiero a ti, Bella. _

_-pero vas a estar a 1000 kilómetros de aquí_-dijo en un susurro-_nuestra relación seria prácticamente imposible._

_-pero… _

_-ya se que vas a decir_-me cortó-_pero no vas a quedarte. Ya lo hemos hablado; tienes tu familia allí._

No pude soportar el pensar que eso iba a acabar al día siguiente y las lágrimas abandonaron mis ojos. Enterré la cara en el pecho de Bella como si de un niño pequeño me tratara y lloré como aquella vez en Túnez. Mi novia nos tapó a ambos con una manta de las del suelo y me abrazó amorosamente. En algún momento me quedé dormido y cuando desperté me encontré solo. Busqué por el suelo pero Bella no estaba.

_-has despertado._

Levanté la mirada para ver a Bella sentada en el borde de la ventana tapada con una manta. Cogí otra y me la enrollé en la cintura para después ir y rodear su cintura por detrás; ella apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho.

_-Emmy y los demás no tardaran en regresar_-comentó-_ellos también quieren despedirse de ti._

Al oír la palabra despedir me estremecí y la apreté más fuerte. Fuimos a ducharnos y prepararnos por separado y una hora más tarde nos juntamos todos en el salón para disfrutar la última cena que comería allí.

)()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

pido disculpas por adelanado porque no voy a poder dedicar un capi a cada unae las de "club" dado que teng pensado no alargar mucho mas esta historia**.LO SIENTO.**

**_mis historias_**

**_-violin herido(twilight)_**

**_-I miss you(twilight) (one-shot)(terminado)_**

-**_hot summer(twilight)_**

**_-el año de los cambios(HP)_**

**_-no more lies(Twilight)(terminada)_**

**_-enemigo en casa(Twilight)_**

_**-fuego&hielo(Twilight)(**acabado)_

_-**enamorada del enemigo(HP)(one-shot)(**acabado)_

_**-¿has bailado alguna vez con el diablo?(Twilight)(one-shot)**(acbad)_

_**-residencia Twilight(Twilight)**(acabado)_

_-**dulce venganza con recompensa(Twilight)(one-shot)**(acabado)_

**_-después de sobrevivir(Twilight)_**

)()()()()(

**_fics que recomiendo:(me aburría xD)_**

_-She is/dark warrior 1000_

_**-Golden Gate by dark warrior 1000(one-shot)(terminado)**_

_-NO PUEDO FALLAR » by Chiara hale_

_**-Dudas » by Twins CyJ(terminado)**_

_**-QUE PASARA AHORA? » by Chiara hale**_

_- Don t Judge by VvGs67(one-shot)(terminado)_

_**- El monstruo que llevamos dentro » by dark warrior 1000**_

_-A Través del Océano » by Tatarata_

_**- Twice In A Lifetime Singer » by flamingo1325(termiado)(inglés)**_

_- Vampiros en las Vegas » by Giselita(terminado)_

_**-o0Perverfic cullen 0o by bellayjasper(one-shot)(terminado)**_

_**- o0Perverfic Jasper0o by bellayjaspere-shot()terminado)**_

_-Virtud y Pecado » by Klarie(terminado)(Dios como lloré en el último capi...)_

_- Los 'pájaros' y las 'abejas' al estilo Emmett » by Koko7180(terminado)_

_**-Believe in love » by Alice Lamperouge(si alguien puede que intente hacerla seguir proque emepzó y ahí lo dejó...)**_


	56. Chapter 56

_**aupa mis pervertidas preferidas!**_

**_que tal todo¿?_**

**_gora el club de las pervers!creo poder decir que este es el fic de nuestro club xD_**

**_así que al lista quedaría algo así como...(por orden de pedida de acceso al club)_**

_perver número 1: Impassegirl89(creadora del club yujuu)_

_2)camii granger_

_3)akako cullen _

_4)zoe love potter_

_5)C-Marian-T-H-Cullen_

_6)dianita cullen_

_7)Koko7180_

_8)Montse_

_9)Nanii_

_10)allexxmasencullen_

_11)__aprilEXB_

_12)__Samanta-m_

_13)__ERY MALFOY_

_14)OrCullen_

_15)annabbel_

_16)__Mai Cullen_

_17)__kathyta90_

_18)Jan3th(mi número favorito aproposito)_

_19)__yurii cullen_

_20)__Shantal angel_

_21)__plinka anly772_

_22)__GinWindenham_

_23)__nonblondes_

_24)__M._

_25)__Dark Cullen_

_26)__ELY CULLEN_

_27)dany_

_28)__pilikali_

_29)mariaklacullen_

_30)__Leia Fenix_

_31)__belencullenss_

_32)__karenziithaa_

_33)__Elea-chan_

_34)erive-noa_

_35)_maria jose

_36)_PknaPcosa

37)Belen Cullen

38)Chiara hale

39)andre

40)3rill Cullen(te ha costado!)

41)Lily Jane Granger

42)Natievans14

43)Hithi

44)Cullengirl405

45)LadyChapiz

46)Ivis de Cullen Hale.

47)MeriYein

48)Aveal

49)danyvorphal

50)angelrpr

51) ingridaliasina

52)megamolpe

53)Ali

54)Jake'sFuckinMe!

55)YasT

56)A_Ateara

57)MeiLust

58)Adriiana

59)Srta Insensible

60)Twilighters Chiks

61)Cataa Cullen

62)mariialee

63)Mavii_Valmont

64)Howiie

65)sussan blatter

66)belpera

67)pukichick

68)veriitOzswan

69)Aryan Cullen Briefs (Nayra)

70)cygg

71)sabricullen

72)Lei-Clln

perdon pero no tengo tieo para contestar a todos los siento mucho de veras pero voy a contestar a algunad dudas directas:

1)si alguna me ha djado su msn que me agregue ella que me va mal lo de agrear.

2)Julia:he mirado tu idea y tiene un pequeño fallo; estan en la ciudad de Bella asi que Edwad no tiene amigos que lo conocierancomo era todos modos no la pondria rubia(¿que teneis en contra de la rubias? ¡si somos muy majas!)aun asi es verdad que idea no es mala y si alguna vez puedo uilizarla lo hare y te dedicare el capi.

3)lo de que se qude es un tema que hablan largo y tendido(en este capi tamb) y algo que Bella tiene claro.

**_PSD2. no se que coño apsa peor me toca las que ahora cuando copie el texto que quiero subir aqui me salga todo en un parrafo!y tengo que andar separando todo wuaaaaaaa. _**

**_porque os adoro...si no...no vovlería a subir capi..._**

**_bueno otro capi más de esta historia_**

**_me encanta el club...cada ves somos más las pervertidas y e de decir que me alegra saber que no soy la única!_**

**_y otra cosa: PARA CUALQUIER DUDA O SUGERENCIA ESTOY ABIERTA A VOSOTRAS!si teneis ideas o lo que querais decirme adelante os lo agradeceré!_**

**_espero que no os decepcioné..._**

**_aqui dejo otro capi nuevo de "hot summer"_**

**_espero que os guste!_**

**_os adoro mis pervers!_**

**_muaks!_**

**_Impass*_**

**_ÍTULO DEDICADO A_**ingridaliasina**_QUE FUE LA SIGUIENTE EN APUNTARSE A MI CLUB. ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE WAPISIMA!(iran por oden las deicatorias xD)_**

**_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()_**

**P.O.V. Bella **

_-¡te echaré muchísimo de menos, hermanito!-_chillaba Alice agarrada al cuello de Edward.

_-pero, Alli-_dijo él intentando soltarla-_tú vas a acompañarme al aeropuerto._

_-¡pero es que te echaré de menos!-_gritó.

_-y yo a ti, pequeña duende, pero las lagrimas cuando este en el avión_-la abrazó fuertemente mientras Alice reía un poco.

Se dirigió a Emmett y este lo abrazó mientras lo levantaba en volandas.

_-¡te echaré de menos, pequeño hombre!-_le dijo mi hermano-¡_ven a visitarnos algún día!_

_-lo haré, grandullón_-Emmett y Edward se habían terminado por llevar muy bien.

_-Edward-_llamó Alice-_no tarde. Rosalie y Jasper no tardaran en venir a buscarnos en el coche._

Asintió y se giró hacia mí. El corazón me dio un vuelco. Mis ojos empezaron a escocerme con ganas de soltar lagrimas mientras se iba acercando pero no derramé ninguna; me había prometido no llorar hasta que se fuera. Se puso delante de mí.

_-Bella_-susurró con su voz de terciopelo.

_-Edward_-conseguí pronunciar.

Entonces me rodeó con sus brazos y me estrujó en un fuerte abrazo. Me estrechaba contra su cuerpo de tal forma que parecía que me necesitase para poder sobrevivir. Me agarre a él y le devolví el arazo con todas las fuerzas que tenia mientras luchaba contras las ganas de llorar. Enterré mi cara en su pecho y aspiré profundamente para que su aroma se quedase guardado en mi memoria y no olvidarlo nunca. Edward escondió su cara en mi cuello. Y fue entonces cuando lo noté.

Sentí los temblores del cuerpo de mi novio contra mí. Su cuerpo se movía como una frágil hoja y pude escuchar unos sollozos. También sentí algo mojar mi camisa por la parte del cuello y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que estaba pasando. Levanté la cabeza para comprobarlo y ahí estaba; Edward estaba llorando. Miré su cara, tan llena de tristeza, y tuve que luchar más aun para no empezar a llorar yo también.

_-no llores_-rogué-_por favor_.

Él me miró a los ojos con sus orbes que parecían dos grandes pozos de tristeza a rebosar.

_-por favor_-repetí_-no quiero llorar._

_-no puedo evitarlo_-susurró-_no puedo_.

Subió sus manos y sujetó suavemente mi cara con ellas. Hizo círculos con sus pulgares haciendo que me erizara. Cerré los ojos por inercia al sentir las caricias y suspiré en bajo. Cuando los abrí, Edward seguía mirándome como momentos antes; como si quisiera memorizar mi cara. Sus dedos delinearon todo el contorno con una dulzura exquisita. Los esfuerzos por no llorar se incrementaron hasta casi explotar. Entonces vi que se agachaba hacia mí con intención de besarme. Me asuste; estaba segura de que si me besaba no le dejaría ir.

_-no-_dije con voz débil y él frenó.

_-¿no que?-_preguntó algo confuso.

_-no me beses_-pedí-_si lo haces luego todo será mas difícil y me dolerá mas dejarte ir._

_-por favor_-rogó-_déjame besarte_.

Acercó su cara hasta que su frente tocó la mía.

_-no voy a besarte si no quieres_-me dijo acercando tanto su cara que nuestros labios se rozaban-_pero estoy deseándolo. Quiero probar por última vez tu boca y poder recordar el sabor de tus labios siempre._

_-Edward…_-susurré totalmente embriagada.

_-por favor_-repitió.

Y yo solo pude entreabrir mis labios a la espera de los suyos que no se hicieron de rogar. Se encontraron en un beso pero ese no se parecía a ninguno de los que nos habíamos dado antes, y nos habíamos dado muchos. Este tenia un sabor agridulce de amor y desesperación; amor de todo lo que nos amábamos y desesperación porque ese seria el ultimo beso que tendríamos.

Sus labios tenían un toque de sabor a sal aquella vez, claramente producido por las lágrimas que se entremezclaban con el calor que emanaba su boca. Subí mis brazos hasta su cuello y me enganché en él mientras Edward cerraba sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me juntaba todo lo que podía a su cuerpo hasta no dejar ni pasar ni aire entre nosotros.

Una sola lagrima salió de mi ojo derecho cuando me descontrolé pero me recompuse mientras seguía besándole y él, gracias a Dios, no se dio cuenta. No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos sumergidos en nuestro propio mundo; solo se que recé, supliqué, para que el tiempo se parara y pudiera permanecer en sus brazos toda la vida. Estuve tentada a pedirle que se quedara pero recapacité a tiempo; si alguna vez cortábamos, se arrepentiría toda su vida de haberse quedado y yo me sentiría culpable. Puede que incluso llegase a odiarme y sabía que esa era una de las cosas que no podría soportar.

Nos separamos al de un rato sin soltarnos. Sus manos estaban fuertemente sujetas a mi cintura y parecía que su agarre se afianzaba a cada segundo que pasaba. Nos quedamos mirándonos unos segundos y luego fui yo la que me puse de puntillas y volví a besarlo. Nos abrazamos como si quisiéramos fundirnos el uno con el otro. El beso se volvió desesperado, como si de nuestra vida dependiera de él.

_-Edward_-mi novio soltó mi boca pero no se alejó de mi cuando su hermana lo llamó-_siento deteneros pero si no vamos ya perderás el avión._

Edward me miró sin soltarme aun.

_-Bella…-_puse un dedo en su boca para callarlo; si volvía a repetir que podía quedarse cedería y sabía que se arrepentiría tarde o temprano.

_-se feliz, Edward_-le dije-_por favor._

_-no puedo ser feliz sin ti_-las lagrimas volvieron a aparecer en sus ojos.

_-si puedes, lo has sido antes de conocerme_-dije-_hazlo por mi, por favor. Se feliz, cueste lo que cueste_.

Edward se dio cuenta de que no me convencería y me abrazó fuerte mientras sollozaba. Me abrazó fuertemente y yo le respondí. Al de unos segundos fui yo la que rompió el abrazo y me separé de él para ir al lado de Emmett. Él entendió que eso era un adiós así que salió de la casa con su hermana siguiéndole.

Mi hermano y yo fuimos hasta el umbral de la puerta. Emmett ayudó a Edward y a Jasper a llevar las cosas del viajero y luego, después de despedirse de Edward con un apretón de manos y un abrazo, se metió en casa. Yo me quedé en la puerta mientras Alice arrastraba a Edward dentro del coche ya que se había quedado de pies al lado del auto mirándome. Le sonreí tristemente dándole ánimos y le dije adiós con la mano.

Estuve allí quieta hasta que vi el coche desaparecer en la siguiente esquina y fue entonces cuando caí de rodillas al suelo llorando amargamente. Lo había perdido, y para siempre. Sabia que no podía retenerle pero el pensar que dentro de nada estaría en su cuidad, con cientos de chicas detrás de él…se suponía que había cambiado por mi pero… ¿Quién decía que cuando regresase a su casa y estuviese lejos no volvería a ser el de antes? "no" me dije a mi misma "ha cambiado. Buscará una chica que lo haga feliz como yo no pude"

No se cuanto tiempo estuve ahí de rodillas llorando pero cuando Emmett vino a buscarme las lagrimas se me habían acabado y estaba seca, solo sollozando en el suelo.

_-enana, ¿Qué haces ahí?-_me preguntó al llegar adonde mi-entra en casa.

Se agachó hasta quedar a mi altura y yo solo atiné a lanzarme sobre él a abrazarlo mientras sollozaba en su pecho.

_-enana…-_susurró acariciando mi pelo-_vete con él._

_-¿Qué?_-levanté la cabeza rápidamente para comprobar que había escuchado bien.

Emmett me miraba fijamente con ojos decididos peor con miedo. Sabia lo que estaba pensando; le daba miedo perderme pero verme destrozada por la partida de Edward el dolía mas aun que eso. Estaba segura de que le había costado mucho decidir decirme eso pero al final su amor por mi lo había superado.

_-vete con él_-repitió-_mama y papa nunca están en casa y dudo que les importe. Yo…te quiero demasiado para verte sufrir tanto tiempo. Se que he comprendido tarde lo que so amáis y no he ayudado mucho en vuestra relación, pero se que te ama y que te cuidará…solo…vuelve a visitarnos y escríbeme y llámame._

_-¡Emmy!-_me volví a lanzar en sus brazos y lo abracé con fuerza.

_-vamos_-dijo levantándome-_te llevaré al aeropuerto_.

Asentí mientras entraba en su monstruoso jeep y este arrancaba. Por una vez me dio igual la velocidad que llevaba ya que quería llegar cuanto antes. Miré la hora en el reloj del coche y casi se me paró el corazón; quedaban escasos 10 minutos para que el avión despegase. Estuve todo el corto viaje diciéndole que lo echaría de menos y que agradecía su apoyo.

Cuando llegamos, corrí como alma que lleva al diablo y me sorprendí al no caerme ni tropezarme ni una sola vez. Vi a lo lejos a Rosalie, Jasper y Alice yendo hacia nosotros y la cara de sorpresa cuando me vieron.

_-Bella, ¿Qué haces aquí?-_preguntó Alice.

_-¿Dónde está?-_pregunté yo.

_-su vuelo está a punto de partir_.-explicó Jasper-_ya han dado el ultimo aviso y los pasajeros están subiendo al avión._

Miré desesperada al panel de los horarios y vi como efectivamente el avión estaba con las puertas cerradas a punto de partir. Corrí hacia uno de los grandes ventanales que había en una de las esquinas y busqué el avión que él debía tomar. Cuando lo encontré, el corazón me palpitó con mucha fuerza. Ahí estaba Edward. Tenia el semblante serio y estaba subiendo la rapta de acceso al avión.

Grité, con todas mis fuerzas, aunque sabia que no me oiría. Quería decirle que esperase, que cambiase su boleto para el siguiente avión y yo me iría con él; pero, tan como había predicho, no me oyó, y pude ver como entraba al avión. Mi mundo se derrumbó y yo con él cayendo al suelo haciéndome daño en las rodillas. Pero me daba igual. ¿Qué importaba si Edward no estaba conmigo? las lagrimas resurgieron y el llanto me ahogó.

Unos brazos, supuse que los de Emmett, me cogieron aupas y yo solo pude agárrarme fuertemente a él mientras lloraba rota. Nos sentí movernos y las voces de mis amigos decirme que lo sentían peor nada tenia sentido para mi. Me metieron en un coche que deduje que era el jeep de mi hermano por lo grande y mientras él conducía, unas manos frías me acariciaban el pelo suavemente. Reconocí la voz de Alice dándome palabras de aliento que no me ayudarían en nada. La velocidad volvió a darme igual; tanto como había querido llegar rápido al aeropuerto, en ese momento quería alejarme cuanto antes, estar en mi casa, en mi cama llorando sola. Como si hubieran escuchado mis plegarias, los mismos brazos de antes me levantaron y me subieron con cuidado a mi habitación. Luego acariciaron mis cabellos una vez para después darme un beso en la frente.

_-lo siento, enana_-me dijo mi hermano-_de verdad_.

Salió de la habitación porque pedí estar sola y luego volví a llorar contra la almohada.

Destrozada por dentro, rota, muerta.

)()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

pido disculpas por adelanado porque no voy a poder dedicar un capi a cada unae las de "club" dado que teng pensado no alargar mucho mas esta historia**.LO SIENTO.**

**_mis historias_**

**_-violin herido(twilight)_**

**_-I miss you(twilight) (one-shot)(terminado)_**

-**_hot summer(twilight)_**

**_-el año de los cambios(HP)_**

**_-no more lies(Twilight)(terminada)_**

**_-enemigo en casa(Twilight)_**

_**-fuego&hielo(Twilight)(**acabado)_

_-**enamorada del enemigo(HP)(one-shot)(**acabado)_

_**-¿has bailado alguna vez con el diablo?(Twilight)(one-shot)**(acbad)_

_**-residencia Twilight(Twilight)**(acabado)_

_-**dulce venganza con recompensa(Twilight)(one-shot)**(acabado)_

**_-después de sobrevivir(Twilight)_**

)()()()()(

**_fics que recomiendo:(me aburría xD)_**

_-She is/dark warrior 1000_

_**-Golden Gate by dark warrior 1000(one-shot)(terminado)**_

_-NO PUEDO FALLAR » by Chiara hale_

_**-Dudas » by Twins CyJ(terminado)**_

_**-QUE PASARA AHORA? » by Chiara hale**_

_- Don t Judge by VvGs67(one-shot)(terminado)_

_**- El monstruo que llevamos dentro » by dark warrior 1000**_

_-A Través del Océano » by Tatarata_

_**- Twice In A Lifetime Singer » by flamingo1325(termiado)(inglés)**_

_- Vampiros en las Vegas » by Giselita(terminado)_

_**-o0Perverfic cullen 0o by bellayjasper(one-shot)(terminado)**_

_**- o0Perverfic Jasper0o by bellayjaspere-shot()terminado)**_

_-Virtud y Pecado » by Klarie(terminado)(Dios como lloré en el último capi...)_

_- Los 'pájaros' y las 'abejas' al estilo Emmett » by Koko7180(terminado)_

_**-Believe in love » by Alice Lamperouge(si alguien puede que intente hacerla seguir proque emepzó y ahí lo dejó...)**_


	57. finalepilogo adoro los primeros dias

_**aupa mis pervertidas preferidas!**_

**_gora el club de las pervers!creo poder decir que este es el fic de nuestro club xD_**

**_así que al lista quedaría algo así como...(por orden de pedida de acceso al club)_**

_perver número 1: Impassegirl89(creadora del club yujuu)_

_2)camii granger_

_3)akako cullen _

_4)zoe love potter_

_5)C-Marian-T-H-Cullen_

_6)dianita cullen_

_7)Koko7180_

_8)Montse_

_9)Nanii_

_10)allexxmasencullen_

_11)__aprilEXB_

_12)__Samanta-m_

_13)__ERY MALFOY_

_14)OrCullen_

_15)annabbel_

_16)__Mai Cullen_

_17)__kathyta90_

_18)Jan3th(mi número favorito aproposito)_

_19)__yurii cullen_

_20)__Shantal angel_

_21)__plinka anly772_

_22)__GinWindenham_

_23)__nonblondes_

_24)__M._

_25)__Dark Cullen_

_26)__ELY CULLEN_

_27)dany_

_28)__pilikali_

_29)mariaklacullen_

_30)__Leia Fenix_

_31)__belencullenss_

_32)__karenziithaa_

_33)__Elea-chan_

_34)erive-noa_

_35)_maria jose

_36)_PknaPcosa

37)Belen Cullen

38)Chiara hale

39)andre

40)3rill Cullen(te ha costado!)

41)Lily Jane Granger

42)Natievans14

43)Hithi

44)Cullengirl405

45)LadyChapiz

46)Ivis de Cullen Hale.

47)MeriYein

48)Aveal

49)danyvorphal

50)angelrpr

51) ingridaliasina

52)megamolpe

53)Ali

54)Jake'sFuckinMe!

55)YasT

56)A_Ateara

57)MeiLust

58)Adriiana

59)Srta Insensible

60)Twilighters Chiks

61)Cataa Cullen

62)mariialee

63)Mavii_Valmont

64)Howiie

65)sussan blatter

66)belpera

67)pukichick

68)veriitOzswan

69)Aryan Cullen Briefs (Nayra)

70)cygg

71)sabricullen

72)Lei-Clln

**_os adoro mis pervers!_**

**_muaks!_**

**_Impass*_**

**_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()_**

**P.O.V. Bella**

Seguí llorando sin apenas darme cuenta del tiempo que pasaba. Podía haber estado segundos, minutos, horas e incluso días y no hubiese notado la diferencia. Estaba destrozada. Sentía el corazón resquebrajado en miles de partes, a punto de romperse en millones de pedazos que serian imposibles de recuperar y mucho menos volver a juntar. Era como si hubiesen metido dentro de mí una bomba que estaba a punto de explotar y matarme. Aunque no estaba muy segura de si el estado en el que estaba se podría calificar como viva. Las lágrimas aun seguían cayendo de mis ojos incluso cuando ya deberían haber parado por la falta de ellas pero al parecer mi cuerpo quería demostrar físicamente el estado deplorable en el que me encontraba. De todos modos yo quería llorar. Por lo estupida que había sido al no decidirme a irme con él antes de que fuera tarde. Por ser tan lenta. Por todo.

Escuché la puerta volver a abrirse pero sinceramente me daba igual quien viniese. Me pregunté levemente cuanto tiempo habría pasado desde que mi hermano había salido; seguramente preocupado porque no había dado señales de vida. La puerta se cerró y ese alguien caminó lentamente hasta sentarse en la cama a mi lado. Lo ignoré; no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Empezó a acariciarme el cabello suavemente y yo comencé a llorar más sonoramente sin poder evitarlo.

_-me pediste que no llorase; no lo hagas tú tampoco._

Mi llanto cesó abruptamente y me congelé en el sitio. Esa voz no podía ser de quien yo creía; él estaba lejos… ¿acaso ahora tenia alucinaciones? Pero cuando levanté la cabeza ahí estaba él, tan guapo como siempre. Alcé la mano para tocarle y comprobar que eso no era un estupido juego de mi subconsciente y que era real. Temerosa, acerqué mis dedos a su mejilla. Pero cuando toqué su piel todas las dudas se disiparon; él era real, estaba allí conmigo.

_-Edward_-pronuncié bajito con miedo de que desapareciera.

_-no llores, por favor_-repitió la palabras que yo le había dicho antes de que se fuera mientras secaba las lagrimas que aun tenia en la cara con su pulgar.

_-¿Qué…que haces aquí?-_pregunté tan en shock que era incapaz de pestañear con miedo de que fuera un sueño y despertase.

_-me dijiste que fuera feliz, costase lo que costase_-explicó-_y eso he hecho. Yo no puedo ser feliz sin ti, Bella. Me quedo. Y me da igual lo que me digas._

_-¡Edward!_

Por fin Salí de mi estado y me lancee a sus brazos. Edward me abrazó con fuerza mientras yo lloraba, esa vez de felicidad, contra su pecho. Subí la cara y lo besé repetidas veces mientras él me estrechaba contra su cuerpo.

_-te amo-_le decía entre besos-_te amo._

_-yo también_-dijo él-_y no voy a alejarme de ti nunca_.

Caímos en el suelo por el entusiasmo pero ya me daba igual. Quedé recostada encima de él. Le di un beso largo y profundo demostrando todo lo que había sufrido al pensar en que lo perdía. Luego, levanté la cara para mirarlo a los ojos. Edward quitó un mechón de mi pelo que tenia por la cara y me lo puso detrás de la oreja.

_-voy a tener que hacer mas de estos intentos de viajes si me recibes así-_dijo divertido.

_-¡no lo digas ni en bromas!-_chille a punto de llorar otra vez_-¡no sabes lo que he pasado! ¡Sentía que iba a morirme! ¡No podía concebir la vida sin ti!_

_-Ss.…_-dijo apretándome en un abrazo-_tranquila, tranquila, estoy aquí. No me voy a ir._

Y yo lloré otra vez abrazada a él como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Al de un rato me tranquilicé y lo volví a mirar.

_-pero…no lo entiendo-_le dije_-¿Cómo estás aquí? No me malinterpretes, por una vez me alegro de que no me hicieras caso…pero...yo te vi subir al avión._

_-¿me viste subir al avión?_-asentí-¿_fuiste al aeropuerto? No te vi._

_-fui demasiado tarde_-narré-_cuando te fuiste lloré como una magdalena y Emmy vino al de un rato. Me dijo que me fuese contigo, que me echaría de menos pero quería verme feliz. No lo pensé dos veces y me fui al aeropuerto. Pero era muy tarde y solo llegué a tiempo para ver como subías al avión a través de los ventanales. Chille pero no me oíste…_

_-subí al avión_-afirmó-_pero apenas les di tiempo a avisarme de que tenia que abrocharme el cinturón. No podía vivir sin ti y aunque me hubieses hecho prometer lo contrario decidí que me tenía que quedar. Le pedí a una azafata que me abriese la puerta. He de admitir que tuve que deslumbrarla un poquito pero todo sea en el nombre del amor._

_-egocéntrico_-murmuré y él rió y me beso.

_-la cosa es que pensaba que pillaría a estos antes de que se hubieran ido del aeropuerto pero cuando salí no había nadie_-explicó-_imagino que te llevarían a casa para no dejarte en medio del aeropuerto llorando-asentí avergonzada-tuve que esperar dos horas hasta que encontré un taxi y ni siquiera sabia el nombre de tu calle. Tuve que ir indicándole así que tardamos más. En cuanto toqué, tu hermano me abrió y antes de darle tiempo a asombrarse le pregunté por ti. Me indicó que estabas en tu habitación y subí._

_-pero tus padres…-_me cortó con un beso.

_-echaré de menos a mis padres pero los veré en vacaciones_-me dijo-_pero es más soportable que perderte a ti. Y se que mi madre me diría lo mismo._

_-te amo-_contesté simplemente.

_-yo también-_me dijo-_has cambiado mi vida, Bella. Antes era un ser insensible que solo pensaba en tirarme a chicas sin siquiera pensar en sus sentimientos. Si no te hubiera conocido…seguiría igual…tengo tanto que agradecerte…_

_-te vas a quedar conmigo_-susurré-_con eso me has agradecido todo._

Sonrió de forma torcida antes de sujetarme por la nuca y levantar la cabeza para hacer chocar nuestros labios. Las lágrimas se habían acabado así que simplemente sonreí, feliz de estar así con él y de tener mi vida. De repente la puerta se abrió y varias personas entraron en mi habitación.

_-¡vaya, vosotros no perdéis el tiempo!-_exclamó una voz que reconocí como la de mi hermano-_aunque yo os recomendaría la cama…me parece que vais a tener dolor de espalda si lo hacéis en el suelo._

A ese comentario le siguió un sonido sordo y un quejido de Emmett diciéndole a Rosalie que era una broma.

Pero podían hacer todas las bromas que quisieran; yo estaba con mi amor y estaba feliz.

**Prólogo**

Primer día de clase y yo estaba de lo mas tranquila. ¿Cómo no estarlo? Volvía a mi clase de siempre; vería a mis amigos y encima tenia al mejor novio de todos que iría conmigo. Encima yo era de las que les gustaba ir a clase. ¡Estaba eufórica! El que estaba hecho un flan era Edward. Y eso me lo demostró cuando llegamos a la puerta del instituto. Sus manos temblaban agarrando fuertemente el volante de su volvo.

Había llamado a sus padres y aunque les apenaba que él también se quedara allí le habían apoyado con la condición de que en las próximas vacaciones o tiempo libre me llevasen a conocerlos. Ese día si que iba a estar nerviosa yo…

Miré a mi novio que tenia los nudillos blancos de apretar y me reí. Me miró frunciendo el ceño.

_-tranquilo, amor-_le dije-_solo es un instituto. Todo va a estar bien._

_-¡claro! Eso lo dices porque tú conoces a todo el mundo…-_dijo aun nervioso-pero _yo no conozco a nadie._

_-conoces a mis amigos, a tu hermana, a los Hale y a mi hermano-_rebatí-_y me tienes a mi…_

_-pero, ¿y si no encajo bien?-_preguntó ansioso_-¿y si caigo mal a la gente? ¿Y si los profesores me cogen manía? ¿Y si los matones de turno la cogen conmigo? ¿Y si…?_

_-para, para, para, para_-ordené poniendo un dedo en su boca para callarlo-_no hay matones aquí. Y si los hubiera somos demasiados como para que se metan contigo. No olvides que estás conmigo y por ende con Emmett. Los profesores son bastante justos. Y no vas a caer mal; eres adorable._

Edward suspiró y luego cogió mi mano. Besó mis dedos y luego habló.

_-no tengo razones para estar nervioso, ¿verdad?-_negué con la cabeza-_gracias._

Se inclinó contra mi asiento para atrapar mis labios con los suyos en un beso de agradecimiento. Pero para variar, la pasión que desprendíamos ambos juntos se disparó y ese beso no fue pequeño. Me aferre a su cuello con ganas. Dios mío…sabia tan bien… Edward no se quedó corto y me sujetó fuertemente de la cintura mientras se inclinaba más contra mí. El beso se volvió mas profundo, rayando lo hambriento. Movía mi lengua rápidamente, luchando con la suya, creando una batalla que ninguno quería perder pero al mismo tiempo ninguno perdería. Mis manos se enredaron en el pelo de su nuca tirando de él para acercarlo más a mí.

Cuando nos quedamos sin aire, su boca voló a mi cuello el cual empezó a besar y mordisquear. No pude reprimir un gemido que salió de mi boca cuando lamió mi clavícula. Sus manos no pararon quietas y una de ellas empezó a masajear mi costado mientras que la otra bajó hasta mi pierna, que estaba desnuda porque llevaba una falda de tablas. Jadeamos al unísono cuando empezó a subir su mano por mi muslo y yo me encargué de su cuello.

Regresé a sus labios, devorándolos. Atrapé su labio inferior con mis dientes en un intento de evitar un gemido que brotó de lo mas hondo de mi ser cuando rozó levemente mi entrepierna por encima de las braguitas que llevaba; él gimió por el mordisco. Estaba a punto de llegar a la parte que me haría perder la cabeza cuando unos golpecitos en la ventanilla del coche nos sacaron de nuestra burbuja de golpe. Sin soltar el labio de Edward viré la cabeza para ver a Alice y Emmett mirando por la ventanilla del coche; ella no saludaba alegre mientras que él tenía una mirada burlona.

_-pequeño hombre, saca la mano de debajo de la falda de mi hermanita_-le mandó mi hermano-_por lo menos en publico y donde yo os pueda ver…_

Edward bufó pero hizo lo que le pedía para sentarse recto en su asiento seguido. Fulminé con la mirada a mi hermano que seguía mofándose de nosotros y luego me giré a ver a mi novio.

_-cobarde_-dije entre dientes lo suficientemente alto como para que me oyese.

_-tú también lo serias de ser yo-_se disculpó.

_-PS…-_abrí la puerta del coche y salí.

Alli fuera estaban esperando mi hermano y Alice con sus respectivos novios. Emmett se estaba frotando la nuca por lo que deduje que Rosalie le había dado un buen copón. La duende saltaba alegre, feliz por empezar las clases y Jasper estaba cruzado de brazos negando con la cabeza.

_-¡venga, chicos!-_gritó Alice arrastrando a Jasper de la mano-¡_vamos a por los horarios!_

Rosalie y Emmett los siguieron y yo reí antes de emprender la marcha hacia ellos. Pero antes de dar dos pasos unos brazos se enroscaron en mi cintura parando mi marcha.

_-¿pensabas dejarme solo en este mundo desconocido para mi?-_me preguntó Edward al oído besándome el lóbulo después.

_-eres un paranoico_-regañé-_no van a comerte._

_-pues esas dos de ahí tienen pinta de querer hacerlo con ropa y todo_-señaló a un par de chicas de curso superior con la cabeza que estaban comiéndoselo con los ojos.

_-pero no vas a hacerles caso_-dije dándome la vuelta y atrapando su labio inferior otra vez con los dientes_-¿verdad?_

Me besó profundamente antes de contestar.

_-tendré que andarme con cuidado de que no me salten a la yugular-_bromeó.

_-deja tu faceta soy-súper-sexy-casanova en casa, ¿quieres?_

_-esa la guardo para ti, amor_-dijo besándome otra vez-_al fin y al cabo esa fue la que te enamoró de mi._

_-¿Cuál fue la que te enamoró a ti?_-pregunté yo_-¿la que te dejaba con las ganas en una noria o la que intentaba ridiculizarte en público?_

Soltó una risotada echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

_-ambas dos-_me besó suavemente.

_-¡vamos!_

Cogi su mano y tire de él para empezar a caminar hacia el edificio principal. Conocía todo al dedillo así que sabía perfectamente adonde tenía que ir para conseguir que nos diesen su horario más rápido que los demás. Lo llevé hasta la secretaria y le dije que me esperara fuera; me llevaba muy bien con el director así que me daría lo necesario sin necesidad de papeleos ene se momento. Ya firmaría y rellenaría lo que quisiera en casa Edward. Como había supuesto, el señor Dope me dio todo lo necesario y en menos de diez minutos había terminado lo que cualquier persona en 45.

Salí contenta por mi logro hacia Edward. Cuando estaba a medio camino vi a lo lejos a mi novio pero no estaba solo. Al principio pensé que seria Alice o Rosalie o alguna de mis amigas pero cuando me acerqué mas descubrí que era Lauren Mallory; la mas zorra de las zorras de mi instituto. Y claramente estaba intentando ligar con MI novio. Los celos me invadieron y las ganas de ser posesiva; si hubiese sido otra puede que lo pasases pero ¿ella? ¡Ni de coña!

Corrí, literalmente, hasta esa pareja. Cuando estaba por llegar, con Lauren de espaldas y Edward mirando hacia mi dirección, él levantó la vista y me sonrió. No le di tiempo a más sino que me lancee a sus brazos. No soportó el golpe y perdió el equilibrio así que se tuvo que apoyar en la pared que tenia detrás. No deje que me hablase sino que empecé a besarlo apasionadamente. Edward me contestó al instante y momentos después estábamos dándonos el lote como dos adolescentes que casi éramos.

Ese beso afectó gravemente mi cordura y la temperatura de mi cuerpo subió hasta niveles insospechados en pocos segundos. Pero al parecer a Edward tampoco le pasó desapercibido ya que me sujetó fuertemente de mi trasero y nos giró para apoyarme casi con violencia contra la pared en la que segundos antes estaba él apoyado y besarme con más pasión, devorándome la boca por completo.

Gemí en cuanto sentí el miembro de mi novio erecto contra mi estomago, listo para entrar en acción como yo deseaba. Lo quería en ese mismo instante dentro de mí. Y quería que Mallory lo viera y tuviera claro que Edward era solo mío. Así que paré a Edward; él me miró con ojos abrasadores.

_-tienes que parar, Edward-_le dije-_estamos en medio del hall del instituto._

_-no puedes venir, besarme así y pretender que me quede tan tranquilo_-gimió frustrado-_no sabes lo que me haces Bella…-_agachó la cabeza y empezó a besar mi cuello.

Suspiré fuerte cuando me mordió; si no lo paraba en ese momento, no lo pararía. Por suerte ahí estaba Lauren para ayudarme, incluso sin saberlo; carraspeó y me aparté un poco de Edward por eso para mirarla con superioridad.

_-¡o, Mallory! ¡Cuánto tiempo!-_exclamé como que no quería la cosa mientras me ponía enfrente de ella.

_-Swan_-fue su saludo.

_-Bella…-_mi novio, impaciente, me abrazó por detrás y empezó a besarme el cuello; Lauren frunció el ceño mientras nos miraba.

_-¡perdóname, Mallory! ¡Que descortés! ¡No os he presentado!-_dije con fingida vergüenza-_Edward, esta es mi "gran amiga" Lauren Mallory. Mallory, este es Edward Cullen; mi novio._

Habría pagado por tener una cámara de fotos para hacerle una a Lauren cuando me escuchó. Fue una cara impagable; bestial. Me reí suavemente, muy pagada a mi misma. Edward no parecía percatarse de la situación para nada ya que seguía besándome el cuello y acariciándome el estomago por debajo de la camiseta. Cuando estaba subiendo demasiado, lo paré.

_-¡Edward!-_lo regañé-¡_no seas mal educado! Salúdala._

Él sacó la cabeza de mi cuello para mirarla durante dos segundos contados.

_-a, si, si, hola_-y volvió a lo suyo.

Juro que nunca me había costado tanto no ponerme a reír histéricamente como en ese momento. Mallory tenia cara de querer matarme pero sin poder hacer nada lo único que hizo fue quedarse mirándonos. Decidí acabar con eso.

_-bueno Mallory, ha sido un placer verte pero como podrás ver tenemos cosas pendientes_-la boca de Lauren se abrió mas aun si era posible-_ya nos veremos por ahí._

Cogi la mano de Edward, que estaba peligrosamente cerca de mis pechos, y tire de él para llevarle lejos de esa arpía; sabia que no me iba a dejar en paz ese año pero solo por haberla dejado así merecía la pena. Encima sabía que Edward no caería a sus pies.

_-Bella…-_se quejó él-eres _cruel._

_-¿cruel?-_me paree y me giré para encararlo-¿_por lo que le he hecho a Mallory?_

_-¿Mallory? ¿Quién es Mallory?-_me quedé con la boca abierta, sin siquiera reírme, al darme cuenta de que no había prestado nada de atención a mi enemiga del instituto_-¡me refiero a mi! Sabes que no me puedo resistir a ti y mira como me has dejado._

No pude evitar seguir con la mirada donde él me señalaba para encontrarme con que tenía una erección enorme entre las piernas.

_-¿no te parece eso cruel?-_preguntó lastimosamente.

_-puedo compensarte…-_dije-_has hecho un buen trabajo…_

_-no se de que hablas, solo quería besarte y tocarte_-reí-_pero de todos modos tendré que esperar a que acaben las clases_-dijo quejándose.

_-bueno…tengo tu mapa de clases y todo lo necesario. Pero el primer día siempre es presentación; nada importante_-ronroneé_-¿Qué te parece si pasamos un poquito de ellas y…no se, vamos al coche a seguir lo que hemos empezado esta mañana?_

Edward abrió la boca tanto que si una mosca hubiera pasado se la habría comido. Tragó saliva violentamente cuando mi mano lo acarició por encima del pantalón y mientras un gemido gutural brotaba de su garganta. Me acercó a él con fuerza agarrándome de la cintura y me besó con pasión.

_-doy por hecho que eso es un si_-susurré cuando nos quedamos sin aire.

_-yo doy por hecho que puede que mañana estemos demasiado cansados para venir a clase_-dije mirándome abrasadoramente.

Me cogió en brazos al estilo novia y di un gritito que silenció devorándome la boca. Luego se puso a andar hacia al salida haciendo caso omiso a las miradas de la gente que había allí.

Yo sonreí; definitivamente me encantaban los primeros días.

_**FIN**_

)()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

y aqui acaba la historia. daros las gracias a todos aquellos que me habeis lieod y me habeis dejado reviews. tambien a lols del club de las pervers(a los de los ultimos reviews siento mucho pero no me va bien internet y no puedo andar mirando uno a uno quien queria unirse). pediros perdon por no poder dedicar un capi a cada uno de vosotros(ya que emepce a dedicar tarde).

os animo a que leais las historias que tengo puestas mas abajo tanto als que yo he escrito si teneis gusto parecido al mio no os arrepentireis)

como pdoeis ver, es un final abierto, para que el lector utilice la imaginacion para pensar como seguiria toda la historia e aqui en adelante. tambien esta hecho para que si algun dia em da el toque escriba una secuela pero avisaros que eso no esta en mis planes cercanos.

y nada mas. si teneis alguna duda sobre esta historia me mandais un MP porque no contestare a los reviews(lo sinto, lo dicho, internet me va de culo)

GRCIAS A TODOS

este capi dedicado a todas vosotras!

**_mis historias_**

**_-violin herido(twilight)_**

**_-I miss you(twilight) (one-shot)(terminado)_**

-**_hot summer(twilight)_**

**_-el año de los cambios(HP)_**

**_-no more lies(Twilight)(terminada)_**

**_-enemigo en casa(Twilight)_**

_**-fuego&hielo(Twilight)(**acabado)_

_-**enamorada del enemigo(HP)(one-shot)(**acabado)_

_**-¿has bailado alguna vez con el diablo?(Twilight)(one-shot)**(acbad)_

_**-residencia Twilight(Twilight)**(acabado)_

_-**dulce venganza con recompensa(Twilight)(one-shot)**(acabado)_

**_-después de sobrevivir(Twilight)_**

)()()()()(

**_fics que recomiendo:(me aburría xD)_**

_-She is/dark warrior 1000_

_**-Golden Gate by dark warrior 1000(one-shot)(terminado)**_

_-NO PUEDO FALLAR » by Chiara hale_

_**-Dudas » by Twins CyJ(terminado)**_

_**-QUE PASARA AHORA? » by Chiara hale**_

_- Don t Judge by VvGs67(one-shot)(terminado)_

_**- El monstruo que llevamos dentro » by dark warrior 1000**_

_-A Través del Océano » by Tatarata_

_**- Twice In A Lifetime Singer » by flamingo1325(termiado)(inglés)**_

_- Vampiros en las Vegas » by Giselita(terminado)_

_**-o0Perverfic cullen 0o by bellayjasper(one-shot)(terminado)**_

_**- o0Perverfic Jasper0o by bellayjaspere-shot()terminado)**_

_-Virtud y Pecado » by Klarie(terminado)(Dios como lloré en el último capi...)_

_- Los 'pájaros' y las 'abejas' al estilo Emmett » by Koko7180(terminado)_

_**-Believe in love » by Alice Lamperouge(si alguien puede que intente hacerla seguir proque emepzó y ahí lo dejó...)**_


End file.
